Welcome to Las Vegas
by sweetness04fj
Summary: Olivia and her friends travel to Las Vegas for her birthday. Fitz and his friends travel to Vegas celebrating their job promotions. Their trips intertwine with each other. This is an Olitz story.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stretched as the sun pierced through the blinds in her room. She looked over at her alarm clock for the time. It was still early and she really didn't want to get out of bed. She wondered if her roommate Abby was awake. Normally, Abby had the music blasting in the morning, letting the world and Olivia know she was awake. She was surprised Abby didn't run into her room. It was Olivia's birthday. She smiled as she pulled the covers back and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and showered for the day. She was excited about going to Las Vegas for her birthday with her friends. She needed this trip. She had been in such a funk since her break up with Edison. It had been three weeks since they called it quits. Their relationship had become stagnant after two years and Olivia didn't see it changing. Olivia sighed as she thought about their last conversation.

They were out to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. They had been busy during the week and finally carved out some time for one another. Olivia had made up in her mind that she was going to end the relationship before her birthday. She wanted to enjoy her trip to Las Vegas. They had minimal conversation at dinner. Edison was on his phone majority of the night. She cleared her throat several times signaling to him that she was seated across from him and wanted some attention. "Sorry baby" he said. "Its work." It was always work she thought. Edison was in the last year of his medical residency. He barely had time for her or anything else. Olivia taught kindergarten and was finishing her Master's degree in Education at Georgetown.

"Edison we should end things" she blurted out tired of waiting for the right time.

He lifted his head from his phone. "What did you say?" he asked.

"We should end things" she repeated. She placed her fork down on the side of her plate.

"What do you mean, we should end things? Did I say something? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"We're just…just growing apart." she said. "I'm not happy Edison".

"You're not happy" he said with an attitude. He pushed his chair slightly back. "When did things change for you? I've been here for you Olivia. I've done my part as a boyfriend. I've respected your decision to wait to have sex. I've done everything you've asked me. Every fucking thing. I catered to your every need" he said shaking his head.

Olivia's eyes widened at his response. "It's been awhile Edison. I tried to push the feelings down and I just can't" she said.

"Is there someone else?" he asked.

Olivia chuckled a little. "Edison there is no one else. I barely have time to see you. Why would you think that?" she asked

"I don't know Olivia. This is coming out of nowhere." he said.

"I'm turning 25 soon and I just want to be happy. I can't pretend anymore."

"Wow this isn't how I planned the evening to end." He reached in his pocket and slid her a black velvet box. Olivia opened it and her eyes widened at the 5-carat diamond ring. "I was going to ask you to marry me. I was just waiting for the right time." He shrugged.

"Edison" was all Olivia could get out. She was speechless.

"I thought about it for weeks. I had the ring for some time. I knew I was going to ask you for your birthday, but then you told me you were going to Vegas with your friends. I figured, I would ask you before the trip, so you could show off the ring for your birthday."

"I don't know what to say" she said.

"There's nothing to say. I just got my ass handed to me. I feel embarrassed and stupid. I didn't know your feelings for me had changed. I was texting your mom and dad the entire time because they wanted an update. They wanted to know if I had asked you yet" he said sipping his drink.

He wasn't ignoring her all this time at dinner like she thought. Olivia sighed. She started feeling sorry for Edison. "I'm sorry Edison."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You can keep the ring if you want. I don't have any use for it now." He said.

"Edison, I'm not keeping the ring. You should take it back." She slid the ring box across the table to him.

"What am I going to tell your parents?" he asked.

"The truth" she said.

Edison's parents and Olivia's parents had been friends since Olivia and Edison were in diapers. Olivia's father and Edison's dad were best friends. They started a marketing firm together. Edison and Olivia had always been great friends. Two years ago, during the summer they decided to date. They were both single. Things started off really well. Their parents were excited at the possibility of them being together, eventually getting married and having kids.

Olivia didn't want to prolong dinner. He felt embarrassed and she felt horrible. "We should go" Olivia said. She felt bad for him, but she needed to be honest with herself. She should have told him sooner she thought.

He helped her put on her jacket. They walked outside to wait for the car from the valet. The drive to Olivia's apartment was quiet and awkward. Edison pulled up to her apartment. Olivia placed her hand on the car door to exit. "Before you go Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" she said.

"Can we still remain friends at least?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." She looked at him and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We were better as friends" she said. He squeezed her hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. Olivia exited the vehicle and headed inside her apartment.

Olivia finished her shower. She opened her bedroom door and headed into the kitchen.

"Haaaappppyyy Biirrttthhhdaaaayyyyy" Abby yelled. She was holding a big number 25 balloon in her hand. She had 25 balloons that read "Happy Birthday" hanging from the ceiling. "About damn time you emerged from your bedroom. Do you know how long I have been standing out here holding these damn balloons?"

Olivia laughed. "Thank you, bestie" she said running over to Abby and hugging her. "This is all for me" she said looking at the breakfast that her friend had cooked.

"We have about three hours to kill before we need to head to the airport, so I figured a birthday breakfast was the best way to start the day."

"I agree" Olivia said with a smile. Olivia and Abby had been friends since college. They were roommates and decided to stay that way when they graduated. Abby and Olivia sat and began eating breakfast.

"Here is your birthday gift." Abby said handing Olivia a pink gift bag. Olivia looked in the bag and pulled out a t-shirt that read "Birthday Girl" on the front and "I'm 25 today, kiss me," on the back. Olivia chuckled.

"Abby thanks for the shirt," she said.

"You have to wear it today. We all have shirts," she said. Abby opened her robe revealing her shirt that read "Birthday Squad."

"To cute" Olivia said stuffing her mouth with eggs.

"Ok fine, I'll wear it. But if random people start asking to kiss me I'm taking it off" she said sipping her tea.

"I spent money on these shirts, you're wearing it all day." Abby said cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Olivia and Abby cleaned up the kitchen together. Checked the apartment to see if they needed anything else for the trip. Abby used her phone to call an Uber to drive them to the airport. When they arrived at the airport they checked their bags and headed to the gate. Olivia saw the rest of her friends waiting for her when they arrived at the gate.

"Happy Birthday Liv." Quinn said.

Olivia hugged her. "Thank you." She said

"Happy birthday Liv. We cute" Makayla said looking at her friends and pointing to their shirts.

"This weekend is going to be filled with drinks, partying, and more drinks." Abby said laughing.

"I hope we can find some hot guys on the strip, so we can add a little testosterone to this group." Makayla said.

"And maybe…just maybe Olivia will lose her virginity to some handsome guy and fall madly in love with him." Abby said laughing.

"Shut up Abby" Olivia said. "I am not losing my virginity in Vegas to some total stranger."

"You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Abby said.

"We want you to have fun this weekend. Please don't think about Edison." Makayla chimed in.

"He is not on my mind and I don't plan on thinking about him" Olivia said getting up from her seat. "I'm going to get some snacks for the plane does anyone want anything?"

"A Snickers and some barbeque chips." Makayla shouted out.

"Gum any kind" Abby said.

"I'm good" Quinn said eating her granola bar.

Olivia walked toward the store that sold snacks, magazines and food. She gathered up the items in her hands and headed to the register. She was reaching for the Snickers at the register when she heard "Happy Birthday" from someone behind her. The voice wasn't familiar to her but damn did it sound sexy.

She placed the items on the counter and turned and looked. Her brown eyes met his deep blue eyes. She couldn't turn away. "Miss are you buying these items" she heard the cashier say as she was snapped out of her trance.

"Oh yes, my bad" she said, reaching in her purse for her wallet.

"Here you go" he said handing the cashier his credit card. The cashier began to bag the items.

"That isn't necessary, I have money." she said pulling out money from her purse, trying to hand it to him.

"You can keep your money, think of it as a birthday present" he said.

"Ok, I don't turn down gifts" she said. She was intrigued by him. He was very handsome. She couldn't help but to look him up and down as she waited for him to pay for his items. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked

He pointed to her shirt.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it." They started walking back toward the gate. "Thank you again for buying the snacks." she said.

"My random act of kindness for the day" he said. He opened the bottle of water he was holding and licked his lips before taking a sip. Olivia wished she was the bottle of water. The way his lips folded around the bottle and his tongue glided over his lips after he finished drinking made Olivia slightly weak in the knees.

"Birthday trip?" he asked.

"Yeah, with my friends" she said pointing to them sitting by the gate.

"Liv we are about to board." She heard Abby yell in her direction.

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday, it was nice meeting you." he said heading to his seat.

Was he going to Las Vegas she thought? He was sitting in the same gate area. Her attraction to him was strong and she didn't even know him. He had unruly brown curls that were cut low. He wore a blue polo shirt that matched his eyes with khakis.

"Who was that tall drink of water?" Abby asked when Olivia approached them.

"I met him at the store," she said handing them the snacks. "He paid for all of this" she said.

"Get the fuck out of here" Makayla said. "Yup, he said it was a birthday gift. He looked at my shirt."

"Did you at least get his number?" Abby asked.

"No, I was a little surprised he paid for the snacks." She said.

"He is sitting in our section so he might be heading to Las Vegas." Quinn said.

The airline began boarding the plane starting with first class. Olivia saw him stand up with some other guys. He looked her way and smiled.

"Girl he is checking you out" Makayla said.

"He is on our flight and in first class" Olivia said to Makayla, nudging her on the arm. Olivia threw her purse over her shoulder and stood in line to board the plane. She passed him in first class as she walked down the aisle to her seat.

"Hi" he said as she passed by.

"Hi" she said staring into his blue eyes. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter.

"Ummmm can you keep it moving Liv" Abby said pinching her side.

"Owwww Abby" she squealed walking to her seat. Her seat was next to Abby. Olivia hoped she would be able to take a nap and Abby would not talk her head off. Quinn and Makayla were sitting across from them. The flight seemed quick.

"Welcome to Las Vegas. The temperature today is a whopping 101 degrees. Enjoy your stay" the pilot said over the speaker.

"Las Vegas here we come" Abby said nudging Olivia to wake up from her nap. "Here's some gum, brush your hair and add some gloss to your lips" Abby instructed Olivia. Olivia found her purse and fixed her hair. She added a light pink lipstick to her lips. "Better" she said looking over at Abby.

"Let's paint this town red birthday girl." Abby said getting up from her seat.

Olivia and her friends walked off the plane. "Oh, shit Liv, look who is waiting for you." Abby said walking behind her.

Olivia smiled when she saw Fitz.

"Hi beautiful" he said

"Hi again. I didn't get your name at the store." Olivia said moving out of the way of the other passengers.

"It's Fitzgerald, but I prefer Fitz." He responded. "And you are?"

"Olivia" she said.

He wasn't waiting alone. "These are my friends Huck, Stephen and Marcus." He said introducing his friends.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said waving to his friends. "These are my friends Makayla, Abby, and Quinn." They waved to his friends and started walking toward baggage claim. Her friends had started talking to his friends. This was going to be an interesting trip she thought.

"How was it sitting in first class?" Olivia asked as they were walking.

"It was very nice. I like flying first class. We're celebrating our big job promotions, so we figured we might as well splurge on everything from start to finish."

"Wow that's exciting. What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a lawyer and I just made partner at the firm."

"Impressive, congrats!"

"Thanks" he said. "What do you do during the day?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"Now that is amazing work, teaching five-year old's all day." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not so bad."

They both smiled.

They reached baggage claim and everyone reached for their bag. "Grant lets go" he heard Marcus yell.

"I've been summoned," he said lifting his bag over his shoulder. "Do you need any help?" He asked looking at Olivia's pink suitcase.

"No, I can manage," she said wheeling it toward her friends.

"Maybe I'll see you in Vegas." He leaned down toward her cheek and kissed it. "Enjoy your birthday," he said before walking off.

Olivia didn't pull back. She didn't flinch when he leaned in for the kiss. He was a total stranger and she felt comfortable talking to him and letting him kiss her on the cheek. "I have to get rid of this shirt" she thought. She reached her friends who were getting the information for the rental car.

"Did you get his number this time?" Abby asked as Olivia approached the counter.

"No." Olivia stated.

"It's a good thing I got his friend Stephen's number" Abby said high fiving Makayla.

"Liv he was sexy as hell and we could at least hang out with him and his friends for one night" Makayla said.

"Damn right" Abby said getting into the rental car. "I'm getting me some dick while I'm here."

Olivia, Makayla and Quinn busted out laughing.

"At least she's honest" Makayla said.

They valet parked the car at the hotel. "Wow Abby this is a nice hotel." Olivia said as they walked into the grand foyer of the Venetian Hotel.

"Nothing is too good for my bestie." She said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia looked to her right as they entered the hotel, she noticed Fitz right away checking in with his friends.

"I spy with my little eye a handsome man from the airport." Quinn said nudging Olivia.

"What are the odds, they are staying here?" Olivia whispered to Quinn.

"It appears the odds are in your favor" she said laughing. Olivia stood in the check-in line with her friends and watched as he ran his hand through his brown curls and put it in his pocket. Give me strength she whispered to herself. She was drawn to him. Everything he was doing seemed to turn her on. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Abby pulled out her credit card and handed it to the hotel attendant.

"Liv everything is taken care of for this weekend. You always make our birthdays special, so we are doing it big for you." Abby said.

"Don't even think about pulling out any money." Makayla said.

"Not a problem" Olivia said not really listening to them. She was looking in his direction as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Liv did you hear me?" Abby asked looking at her. "Ohhhhh shit," Abby said as she glanced in the direction Olivia was looking. "They are staying here, in this hotel. This trip is going to be one for the books."

"Look at Liv" Quinn said to Makayla.

"Earth to Liv" Makayla said snapping her fingers in front of Olivia's face. Olivia swatted Makayla's hands out of her face.

They started walking toward Fitz and his friends.

"Looks like your luck has come around" Abby said, stopping in front of Stephen while he talked to another woman. "Excuse me" Abby said standing in front of the woman, turning toward Stephen. "I could use a little help she said pointing to her suitcase."

"Red your feisty and I like it," he said putting his hand on her suitcase handle. "I'll see you around." He told the other woman he was speaking to.

"You won't!" Abby interjected.

"Come on Red" he said wheeling her suitcase.

"We meet again" Fitz said taking Olivia's suitcase handle and starting to wheel it toward the elevator.

"Are you staying here?" she asked.

"I am" he said. The elevator dinged and they walked inside.

"Press 12" Abby shouted. Fitz reached around Olivia and pressed the button. The elevator dinged to let them know they had arrived to the floor. They exited the elevator and walked toward the room "Here it is" Abby said stopping in front of the room door.

"Red what's the plans for tonight" Stephen asked.

"Stephen…we have plans for the birthday girl right now. I'll text you when we're available."

"From the looks of it the birthday girl is making her own plans." Stephen said pointing to Olivia and Fitz.

Abby looked and it appeared Fitz and Olivia were putting each other's phone numbers in their phone. "Ladies let's get this party started" Abby said. Gentlemen we'll be in touch."

"Hopefully, I'll see you later Olivia." Fitz said.

"Nice meeting you Makayla." Marcus said kissing Makayla's hand.

"I'll text you." Huck said to Quinn.

They opened the door to the room and entered throwing their purses on the bed.

"Wow you spared no expense Abby." Olivia said.

"First we are headed to the pool, there is a DJ and a swim up bar." Abby informed them plopping on the bed. "We have reservations for dinner at 8. That's it on my end. Where you sleep tonight is on you." She giggled kicking her legs up in the air.

"Abby you're a mess. Let's get changed" Olivia said. She opened her suitcase searching for her bathing suit. She found her white two-piece bathing suit and slipped it on. She placed her white cover up over it and slipped into her flip flops. She couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. She wanted to see him again and spend more time with him. Abby had her entire weekend planned so that wasn't going to be possible. She threw her sunscreen and sunglasses in her bag.

It was hot in Vegas. As soon as she walked outside from the hotel toward the pool, Olivia's curls tightened from a combination of the humidity and her sweat. Olivia immediately reached in her bag and put on her sunglasses.

"Fuck its hot "Abby said.

All eyes were on them as they made their way to the pool bar.

"I rented a cabana. Go and look for our name Quinn." Abby instructed. Abby ordered 4 Long Island Iced Teas and 4 shots of Patron. Olivia side eyed her. She wasn't a big drinker and when she did drink, she had a glass of red wine. "What" Abby said with a smirk. Olivia grabbed the shot glasses, while Abby and Makayla grabbed the other glasses.

"This is very nice Abs" Olivia said walking into the cabana.

Makayla and Abby sat the drinks on the small table that was next to the lounge chairs. "Let's get this party started" Abby said lifting her shot glass. Olivia, Quinn, and Makayla picked up their shot glass at the same time.

"Happy Birthday Liv. May your birthday be filled with lots of drinks, laughter, and fun" Makayla said.

"Happy Birthday Liv" Quinn chimed.

"Happy Birthday bestie. I hope you enjoy this weekend. Have lots of drinks on me and definitely get with that fine ass man. He looks like he has a nice package waiting for you." Abby said with a wink.

"Thank you, ladies." Olivia said. They lifted their shot glasses in the air for a toast and guzzled down the liquid.

"Damn" Quinn said placing her glass on the table.

"We need food immediately" Olivia said picking up the menu and ordering all of the appetizers on the menu.

"Let's mingle around the pool." Makayla suggested.

They walked around the pool and found a nice spot to sit and put their feet in the water. Olivia tossed them her sunscreen and reminded them to lather up. She had already put on loads of sunscreen in the hotel room and started adding more. "Are we getting in the pool or are we just going to sit and look pretty?" Olivia asked her friends. It was hot and her skin was starting to burn a little.

"Sit and look pretty" Makayla said.

"I'm getting in" Olivia said and jumped in the pool.

"Did she just jump in the water like she was five years old?" Abby asked. Quinn and Makayla laughed.

"Liv, you can't just jump in the water like your trying out for the Olympics" Abby said. "There is an art to looking cute by the pool and getting in the water. Let me show you." Abby ran her fingers through her long red hair. She slowly slid into the pool off the side. "Now that's how you look cute getting into the pool."

"Abby I was on the swim team in high school remember? There is no cute way to get into the pool. Bye ladies." Olivia said swimming off. She swam for a long time. Up and down the pool not worrying about who was watching or if she was looking cute as Abby called it. She was relaxed in the pool. She loved swimming. She wasn't able to swim often, due to her schedule. The water was where she felt most peaceful. She decided she needed a break. When she finally came up for air and reached the edge of the pool, she looked up and there was a figure blocking the sun.

"Hey Olivia" Fitz said. He was wearing navy blue swim trunks without a shirt.

She traced every muscle with her eyes from the top of his chest down to the lowest part of the waistband on his shorts. Her eyes slowly kept looking downward. "Oh damn" Olivia whispered.

He scooted down to sit on the edge of the pool, placing his legs in the water. "Having fun?" he asked.

Olivia had to put her hand up to shield the sun so she could see his face. His eyes matched the color of the water. "Yes, I'm having fun. What about you?"

"Now I am" he said with a smile "You're a natural in the water."

"You were watching me?" she asked.

"We just got here and I saw your friend with the red hair and she pointed me in your direction."

"I was just about to get out and dry off. We have a cabana over there if you want to join me." He watched as she swam to the steps and walked out of the pool. She was beautiful. She squeezed her hair a little, releasing some of the water. She had a petite frame with curves in all of the right places. He was attracted to her. His eyes watched her every move. "Fitz" she called knocking him out of his trance. "You coming?" she asked. They walked toward the cabana and could hear laughter on the inside. Everyone looked up when they entered.

"How was the pool Olivia?" Makayla asked smiling at her and Fitz.

"It was fine." Olivia grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist. Olivia sat at the bottom of one of the lounge chairs sipping on her drink. Fitz joined her. They talked the entire time while in the cabana. They had blocked everyone else out. Olivia felt comfortable talking to him. She was distracted at times glancing at his chiseled chest and abs. He was definitely good to look at. Abby interrupted their conversation, reminding Olivia they had dinner plans and needed to start getting ready.

"I'll see you around Liv," he said watching as she picked up her bag. She smiled and waved to him as she began walking away with her friends.

Olivia was enjoying dinner. She was laughing and having a good time with her friends. They hardly had time like this to spend with each other. They had different careers and life didn't lend them the time they needed to just hang out. Olivia was a teacher. Abby was a lawyer and trying to make partner at her law firm. Makayla was a journalist at a local paper. Quinn was a mechanic at a local shop. They were very different, but loved each other dearly. Abby had chosen a very elegant restaurant named The Cut to celebrate Olivia's birthday. They were all wearing black dresses. A prerequisite Abby gave before going on the trip. Quinn was the only one who objected in the beginning because she hated wearing dresses, but she eventually obliged for Olivia.

Olivia held up her glass of red wine and made a toast to her friends. "Thank you, ladies for being here and celebrating my birthday. I'm so glad we are friends. I couldn't ask for a better group of women in my life."

"Cheers" they said in unison. The food came and they stuffed themselves until they couldn't eat anymore. Abby asked the waiter for the check. She was ready to get started on their next event for the evening.

The waiter stopped at the table. "Is there someone here named Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me" Olivia said looking confused.

"This is for you" he said handing her an envelope.

Olivia opened the envelope. It was a card. The front of the card said "Happy Birthday." On the inside it read.

 **Dinner is on me. Happy Birthday Olivia.**

 **Come find me before your birthday ends.**

 **Fitz**

She looked up at her friends with her hand over her mouth. "It's from Fitz" she said holding the card up for them to see.

"He paid for dinner?" Abby asked in amazement.

"Abby I can't let him pay for dinner. I don't even know him." Olivia said. She called the waiter to the table. "We insist on paying for dinner."

"Liv we are not paying for dinner." Quinn stated and moved her chair back to leave.

"Live a little, Olivia." Makayla said starting to get up as well.

"We've already charged his card." The waiter said.

"Ok. Thank you" she said to the waiter, pushing her chair back and getting up from the table. Her friends did not care that some stranger paid for dinner. They were happily walking through the hotel, while she was still in shock about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The music in TAO nightclub was loud and the bass could be heard on the outside of the club. It was packed with people mingling, drinking, and dancing to the beat of the music. Olivia and her friends made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. They stood by the bar for a short time until they finished their drinks. Abby guided them toward the dance floor and tried to find a space to dance. It was a famous DJ playing the music, each song kept them on their feet. They bobbed their heads to the beat and moved in sync with the rhythm.

"Hey Red," Abby barely heard from behind. She turned and realized it was Stephen.

"Hey you," she said rotating her hips to the beat. "Where's the rest of your friends?" She asked.

He pointed to Huck and Marcus standing at the bar. Quinn and Makayla quickly left the dance floor and joined them.

"Where's Fitz?" Olivia asked while dancing.

"He said he was meeting up with you," Stephen said wrapping his arms around Abby, while they continued to dance.

Olivia glanced at her watch noting the time. She had 30 minutes to try and find Fitz before her birthday ended. "Did he say where he was going?" Olivia asked over the music. Stephen shrugged, signaling to Olivia, he had no information. She whispered in Abby's ear she was going to try and find Fitz. If she didn't find him, she would meet her back at the club. Olivia informed Abby she would text her with an update. Abby shook her head letting Olivia know she heard her. Olivia eased out of the club through the mass of people dancing. She checked her phone to see if Fitz had sent a message. Nothing. She walked through the shopping area peeking in every store. She walked through the casino looking for him at the slot machines and the gaming tables. Nothing. Olivia glanced at her watch again, there was no way she was going to find him before midnight. Olivia felt like Cinderella when she had to leave the ball and make it back home before everything turned to shit. "This is some bullshit, I'm going back to the club," she said to no one in particular. She turned and started walking back toward the club. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down at the message. It was a text message from Fitz.

Find me by the water.

She stopped walking and gathered her thoughts, trying to remember the different locations of water in the hotel. Olivia ruled out the pool area and the fountains. She remembered the hotel had some type of boat ride. She started walking toward the ride, hoping she made the right decision. Olivia walked toward the entrance of the ride and spotted him immediately. Fitz was dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a white button-down shirt. The first two buttons were left open, exposing some of his chest hairs. Fitz was leaning on the banister and spotted her walking toward him. She was wearing a black dress with heels that made her taller. His heart began to race at the sight of Olivia. He took a deep breath trying to control the excitement he felt.

"Hi" she said walking toward him almost out of breath.

"Hi, these are for you," he said handing her a bouquet of a dozen white roses.

"Wow, these are beautiful. Thank you, Fitz." she said.

"Would you like to take a gondola ride with me?" He asked.

"Sure" she said. There was a boat waiting for them. Fitz held Olivia's hand helping her into the boat. They eased into the boat and took a seat. Fitz's arm slowly went around Olivia and she scooted closer to him. He smelled amazing. His cologne wasn't overpowering. Instead it was like an aphrodisiac and Olivia had to cross her legs to keep her desire for him under control. The gondolier began to sing and move the boat. Thank goodness for the distraction Olivia thought.

"Thank you for dinner," Olivia said turning to face him.

He smiled and looked in her direction. "No problem, did you enjoy dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, everything was delicious."

"That's one of my favorite restaurants in Vegas," he said.

Olivia was breathtakingly beautiful to him. Her curls fell just below her shoulder. Her lips were plump and kissable. Her brown doe eyes were warm and inviting. Fitz felt amazing when he was around Olivia. It was a combination of nervousness, excitement, and curiousity.

"I wanted to spend some time with you away from your friends," he said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I wanted to get to know you better," he said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Tell me everything," he said.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm single. I teach kindergarten at a public school in DC. I absolutely love my job. I was a popular babysitter in my town growing up, so I knew I wanted to work with children. I have one semester left before I finish my master's degree in education. I like to have fun and hang out with my friends. I am an only child, so I'm used to getting my way. Both my parents are still happily married."

"Your turn," she said placing her hand on his thigh.

"I'm a divorce attorney at my dad's firm in DC. He wasn't going to give me perks and special treatment, so I had to work my ass off to make partner which finally happened. I'm a better man because he pushed me. I'm single too. No kids or pets. I have an older sister, Emily. My parents are divorced. I think I covered everything." He said with a crooked smile.

"Your too beautiful to be single Olivia," he said.

"I just ended my relationship, I wasn't happy." Olivia said with a shrug. Why are you single?"

"Work keeps me busy, I guess, I've dated in the past but right now I'm not seeing anyone special." He said.

The gondola ride ended and he helped her out of the boat. They window shopped a little, while walking through the hotel toward the casino.

"You want to play?" he asked, pointing to the craps table.

"I barely play slots, I don't know how to play craps," she said.

"I'll teach you," he said.

He held her hand and walked her toward the craps table. He took out a large amount of cash and placed several bills on the table. Olivia's eyes widened at how casual he laid the money on the table. He received the casino chips and handed them to her. "Fitz, this is a lot of money," she said. "You have to play big, to win big," he said placing his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He taught her how to play as the other players rolled the dice and made bets. When the dice came to her, she shook them in her hand and let him blow on them before she rolled them down the table. Olivia hit several points while rolling, causing the other players to erupt with screams and claps. "Am I doing it right?" she asked. "Hell yeah," he said. "Beginners luck, I guess," she said. They won big and she was happy. She didn't want him to lose all of his money on one game. Fitz didn't care if he was winning or losing. Olivia looked happy and that was all that mattered to him.

The waitress came over and asked for drink orders. "You want something?" he asked "A glass of red wine," she responded. "Scotch," he said to the waitress. They played craps a little while longer and then shifted to the black jack and roulette tables. Olivia was getting the hang of playing and he enjoyed watching her yell with excitement when they won.

Olivia realized she forgot to text Abby to let her know that she was still with Fitz. She pulled out her phone and had multiple text messages from her friends.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked looking at her worried.

"I forgot to text Abby to let her know I'm ok," she said sending a quick text and putting her phone away.

They played their last game and headed to the cashier to exchange the casino chips for cash. Fitz handed her the chips and told her to cash them in. He stood next to her as the cashier counted out the money and told them they had won $2,000. Olivia stood back a little so he could collect the money.

"It's yours," he said.

"Fitz, no, you take the money. This is your money. You have done more than enough for me this evening." Olivia said.

Fitz folded the money and handed it to her. "It's just money Olivia, buy something nice for your classroom."

She looked up at him in amazement. "Fitz I can't take your money." Olivia said handing it back to him. "Ok think of it as a gift to your school from an anonymous donor. I'm sure there is some cool stuff you can buy for your students." He said with a smile. He slipped the money back in her hand. Olivia opened her purse and placed the money inside.

He intertwined his hand with hers and she didn't reject it. Olivia could feel something magical happening between them. She liked the way her heart fluttered every time she looked at him. They walked toward the elevator where they would go their separate ways. She tugged his arm a little, stopping him in his tracks. Olivia wasn't ready for the night to end. "Ice cream," she said pointing to the dessert shop. He wasn't ready to leave her either, he agreed with a nod.

They sat and ate ice cream, talking in between, while sharing spoonfuls of the creamy substance with each other. She couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes as he talked. Olivia's hand was resting on the table. He slowly picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I like you Olivia," he said.

"I like you to Fitz," she said with a smile.

"Where have you been all my life?" he said scraping the last bit of ice cream out of his cup and offering it to her. She circled her tongue around the spoon and ate the ice cream. He had to shake the sexual thoughts that raced to his mind as she licked the spoon. He cleared his throat. "I'm deeply attracted to you Olivia," he said. She smiled at his declaration. She was attracted to him as well. She could get lost in his eyes and his deep baritone voice sent chills down her spine whenever he said her name.

She glanced at her watch and realized it was almost 5am. It didn't feel like it. Maybe it was the time difference or she was having a really good time.

"Bedtime?" he asked when he saw her look at her watch.

"I'm a little tired," she said.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your room," Fitz said.

They rode the elevator up to Olivia's floor holding hands. The feelings that were stirring up in her was something she hadn't felt before. Olivia had this urgent need for him, a deep yearning that she could not push down. If she wasn't sharing a room with her friends, she would definitely invite him inside.

"This is me," she said when they approached her room door. Olivia fumbled looking for her key card in her purse, while holding the roses. She entered in the key card and before the light turned green to let her know it was her room, she looked back at Fitz. He was leaning against the wall with one foot pressed up against it. His hands were casually in his pocket and his eyes were filled with intense desire for her. He was waiting for her to make the first move. She turned and slipped the key card out of the slot. She took two steps toward him and kissed him with a light peck on the lips. She waited for his response, with her lips softly touching his lips. He kissed her back tenderly. He could see the hunger in her eyes and the craving for more.

"Is that all you want?" he asked. His voice now an octave lower than before.

"No," she whispered.

"Tell me what do you want," he said dropping his leg and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Kiss me," she said.

He didn't hesitate turning her around until her back was against the wall. His lips came crashing down on hers. Both of their tongues dueling for entrance. Her right hand went to the back of his neck pushing him closer, to deepen the kiss. The roses fell from her hand and neither one of them stopped. The kiss was hungry and filled with need. His hands roamed her body, feeling every curve. Olivia let out a soft moan. He slid his hand down toward her leg and lifted it a little. He began to pepper her neck with light kisses.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear. She began to slowly circle her hips into him, feeling his erection forming. "Yes," she said. He pulled away slightly, stopping and giving them space. Olivia panted at the break in contact.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked straitening her dress. Her body was tingling all over and she didn't want him to stop. "We're in the hotel hallway," he said with a chuckle. She had forgotten they were in the hallway. Her mind had become mush and he was making her feel damn good. "Come here" he said pulling her into him. Fitz kissed her on the forehead and he lingered there for a moment. Olivia rested her head on his chest and he embraced her. Olivia wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she felt a sense of boldness around him. She wasn't shy expressing her feelings for him.

Olivia didn't want to leave his embrace and she was only prolonging the inevitable. "Can I see you later today?" he asked. "I think I can rearrange my schedule," she said kissing him one last time.

"I should go inside," she said stepping out of his embrace.

Fitz picked up the roses and her key card. He handed them to her, putting his arms around her waist, while she tried miserably to open the door. He was too close and the ache between her legs wanted her to throw caution to the wind, and just go to his room. "Fitz I can't open the door with you right behind me," she said. He kissed the side of her neck, while sliding the key card in the slot. She pressed the door handle down turning toward him.

"Goodnight Fitz," she said.

"Goodnight Liv," he said.

He called her Liv instead of Olivia, she realized and smiled. Olivia quietly walked into the room. Her friends were sound asleep. She thought about showering and changing into her night clothes, but she didn't want to wash off his scent. Olivia slowly slid into the bed and pulled the covers up over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia was in a deep sleep. She could feel tapping on her shoulder and a slight shaking.

"Hmmmmmm" she said.

"Liv wake up," she vaguely heard. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Abby hovering over her sipping coffee.

"What the hell Abby!" she said.

"Wake up, we want to know what happened last night." Abby said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Olivia pulled the covers over her head. "I'm sleeping," she whined. It felt like she had just laid her head down on the pillow and went to sleep. She still had her dress on from the night before.

Makayla snatched the covers back. "Spill," she said.

"All I want to know is did you fuck him?" Abby asked. Olivia pulled the covers off and stood up. She rolled her eyes at Abby. "No, but we did kiss." She said.

"Just a kiss. No quick feels, what about his dick? Is it big?" Abby asked.

"Oh, for fucks sake Abby, I said we kissed, that's it." Olivia said raising her voice.

"Abby leave Olivia alone," Makayla said with a chuckle.

Abby shrugged and stood up from the bed. "Are you going to fuck him?" She asked.

"Dammmmnnnnn Abby!" Quinn said coming out the bathroom.

"Why is my sex life even up for discussion right now?" Olivia asked walking around the room looking for her suitcase.

"Because you have a man who is fine as hell and we want to know what you plan on doing with him?" Quinn chimed in on the conversation.

"Yeah Liv he is a whole snack," Makayla said with a laugh.

"Damn that, he is an appetizer, dinner, and dessert. If you don't want him, shit, I'll take him." Abby said.

Olivia shot Abby a look. "Aren't you talking to his friend?" she asked.

"We did more than talking last night." Abby confessed with a smirk.

"Abby you didn't waste any fucking time getting the dick," Quinn said.

"We only have one more day in Vegas. Why am I going to wait? I'm not waiting for prince charming to sweep me off my feet, like Liv." Abby said brushing her long fiery red hair.

Olivia knew her friends were not going to end the conversation unless she gave them what they wanted to hear.

Olivia rummaged through her suitcase looking for her clothes. She looked up and said "I like Fitz. He is very nice. We went on a gondola ride last night that was very romantic. He bought me roses and we gambled away a lot of money. He is extremely sexy and attractive. When he says my name, he makes my body tingle all over. The kiss we shared last night was fucking amazing."

"All of that shit is nice Liv, but back to my question, do you want to fuck him?" Abby asked putting on her makeup.

Olivia let out a deep sigh and threw her hands up in the air. "Yes, I want to fuck him Abby." Olivia said grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Abby looked at Olivia threw the mirror with a smile. "I knew it," she said.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a red tank top, and flip flops to match. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Awwww the baby bird is ready to leave the nest." Abby said noticing Olivia's return in the room.

"Shut up Abby, I told you I hate that nick name," Olivia said. Abby gave her the nick name when they were in college. Olivia loved eating popcorn as a snack while studying. Abby claimed she looked like a little bird sitting on the couch nibbling on popcorn.

"When are you going to retire that nick name?" Makayla said adding lip gloss to her lips.

"Never," Abby said laughing hysterically. Olivia picked up two pillows and hurled them at Abby's head. She swatted them out of the way before they could hit her.

"All that softball came in handy Abs," Makayla said placing the pillows back on the bed and looking at her two friends, shaking her head.

"Liv knows I love her," Abby said trying to give Olivia a hug.

"What's the plans for today Abby?" Olivia asked ignoring Abby.

"Lunch at the Grand Lux Café downstairs, shopping, and a comedy show this evening.

"Well, let's get going," Quinn said.

They grabbed their purses and key cards off the dresser, giving themselves a once over in the mirror before heading out of the room.

They enjoyed lunch and headed out to the Las Vegas strip for shopping. They spent hours going into every store browsing and buying. Their hands were weighed down with shopping bags when they returned to the hotel.

"My feet are killing me, I need a nap." Olivia said as they entered the hotel.

"We have a few hours before the comedy show, we can take a power nap." Abby said shifting her bags in her hand.

"Look Liv," Makayla said pointing to the bar. Olivia stopped and glanced in the direction she was pointing, immediately spotting Fitz sitting with his friends at the bar. Her heart started racing and she felt flustered. She watched his every move and her mouth formed a broad smile.

"Well damn, look at you all giddy" Abby said watching Olivia's body language change.

"Why don't you go say hi," Quinn said.

"Give me five minutes, hold my stuff. "Olivia said to her friends, dropping her bags at their feet.

"Really Liv!" Abby huffed.

"Don't be a cock blocker Abby," Makayla said nudging Quinn and laughing.

Olivia casually walked over to Fitz at the bar. She stood behind him and curled her arms around his waist.

"Hey stranger," she whispered in his ear. He turned the bar stool around as Olivia released her hands from his waist.

"Hey beautiful," he said. Olivia smiled shifting from one foot to the other.

"Leaving or coming back?" He asked.

"Coming back from shopping," she said pointing to her friends who looked like their patience was weighing thin.

"Are we still on for later?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to a comedy show with my friends this evening. I can call you after it's over." Olivia said.

"Sounds like a plan," he said running the back of his hand down her cheek and sliding his thumb across her lips. "I want to kiss you," he said. She looked at the people sitting around the bar. "They're not paying any attention to us," he said. Olivia hesitated for a second, her eyes closed slowly, anticipating the kiss. Fitz's lips brushed Olivia's, teasing her with soft pecks. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Olivia's eyes fluttered open as he stopped kissing her lips and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his chest as his chin lightly touched the top of her head. His hands were wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. "I'll see you tonight," he said. He lifted her chin and gave her one last kiss on the lips. "Tonight," she said heading back toward her friends.

When Olivia reached her friends, she picked up her bags and wrapped the handles around her wrists. "Are you done making out? Watching the two of you, almost gave me a fucking orgasm. Abby said with a chuckle. Makayla and Quinn busted out laughing. "Don't be a hater Abs," Olivia said while walking with her friends.

They walked toward the elevator and headed up to their room, dropping their shopping bags in the middle of the floor.

"You got it bad girl," Quinn said to Olivia when they entered the room.

"You think so," Olivia asked.

"Hell Yeah! You and Fitz were making out in a bar. I've never seen you this happy or this bold." Makayla responded.

"I don't think I ever saw you and Edison kiss in public." Quinn said.

"Edison hated public displays of affection. He always said affection was for the bedroom." Olivia said.

"He was a rare breed, I'm glad you broke up with his tired ass." Abby said.

"We need to raid the mini bar and eat the snacks we just bought before the show." Quinn interjected.

Abby opened the mini bar and grabbed some Tito's vodka. Quinn handed her the bottle of orange juice, she mixed the vodka and juice into four glasses, swirling the liquid around in the glasses.

She handed them each their own glass and said "This is the perfect time to talk to baby bird about losing her virginity ladies."

"Abby, I'm not in the mood for your shit," Olivia said plopping down on the bed and putting a pillow over her head.

"I'm being serious Olivia. Quinn pass me the gold bag out of my suitcase." Abby said. Quinn looked in Abby's suitcase and handed her a small gold iridescent bag. "Here Liv," Abby said passing the bag to Olivia. "What is this?" Olivia asked. "Open it, Abby instructed." Olivia opened the bag and looked inside. "Condoms!" she blurted out. "All joking aside Liv, this is your first time and we want to make sure you have everything you need." Abby said.

"Abby, I'm not a prude. I know about sex and how to use a condom. I've lived vicariously through you all these years. I know what I want sexually from a man. I just chose not to fuck everything with a penis." Olivia said toasting Makayla's glass and laughing.

"Ohhhhhh burnnnnnnn," Makayla said.

"Whatever Liv, I'm just trying to help you out," Abby said guzzling down the remainder of her drink.

"Why don't y'all tell me about your first time, since it seems like y'all know every damn thing. She said pointing to her friends.

Abby started, "My first time was in the back of the bleachers after a football game with Jerry Price. He was the captain of the football team and I was a cheerleader. It wasn't anything exciting, but the deed was done."

"It was my 21stbirthday. It was with my boyfriend Asher. We rented a hotel room for the evening and ordered room service. It was a mutual decision. It wasn't all romantic like the movies, but it was nice." Makayla said.

"What about you Quinn? Olivia asked.

"It was with my high school boyfriend. His name was Charlie. We were inseparable at the time and we just decided that we were going to have sex, so we did." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I rest my case," Olivia said. "I don't want my first time to just happen. I want more than some quickie. I want it with someone special and how it is portrayed in the movies, with roses, candles, and romantic music in the background."

"That's unrealistic Liv, if the mood is right, it will just happen." Abby said with a chuckle.

"I don't believe that Abs?" Olivia asked.

"Stuff like that only happens in the movies, not in real life." Quinn said.

"Are you going to tell Fitz you're a virgin?" Quinn asked getting comfortable on the bed.

"I guess so. I don't know how he is going to react," Olivia said. Makayla yawned and scooted down under the covers. "You should tell him before things get steamy, it seems like you and him go from 0-100 very quickly. "You'll be fine Liv, if he acts different because you tell him you're a virgin, then he wasn't shit from the start." Abby said pulling the covers over her head. Olivia's friends drifted off to sleep, while she was left thinking about Fitz's reaction to her confession. She played different scenarios in her head until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Abby's alarm on her phone began beeping signaling that it was time for them to start getting ready for the comedy show. "I don't want to goooooo." Quinn whined. Abby sat up from her bed. "We already bought the tickets. We. Are. Going." She said. They slowly began to get ready, taking longer than expected, because they were tired and a little hungover. By the time they arrived to the comedy show, it had started and been going on for 30 minutes. The comedian was extremely funny and they laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Upon returning to the hotel, Abby and Quinn found Stephen and Huck in the casino. Makayla and Marcus went for drinks at the lounge in the hotel. Olivia was standing in the lobby after her friends went their separate ways. She wondered why Fitz wasn't with his friends. She sent him a quick text asking if he still wanted to see her. He texted back saying he was running a little behind schedule. She waited 15 minutes for him and when he didn't show, she started walking toward the elevator heading back to her room. The elevator dinged and Olivia stepped inside. She was engrossed in her phone checking Instagram and didn't look up. "You weren't going to wait for me?" he asked. Her head shot up and her phone dropped from her hand. "Fitz," she said glancing in his direction. "I needed a few minutes to handle something, I have a surprise for you." He said pressing the button to the floor he needed. Olivia bent down to pick up her phone. "I did wait for you. I gave you the 15-minute grace period. I thought you changed your mind." Olivia said. He nodded his head, "I see." Olivia was leaning on the gold rail, standing a few feet from Fitz, watching as the numbers changed. As each number changed, she drifted closer to him, allowing her pinky to slightly graze his. "Come here," he said wanting her closer to him. Olivia stepped in front of him allowing her back to rest on his chest. His arms rested around her and he gently kissed her neck.

"I've been thinking about you since the kiss at the bar," he said. "What exactly were you thinking about?" she asked in a hushed tone. "All of the things I want to do to you," he said. "Tell me," she said leaning more into him. He leaned forward and pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator. Olivia gasped. "Fitz you can't…" "Shhhhhhh he whispered from behind her. His voice changed, becoming deeper and filled with sex. Olivia shuddered at the sound.

"First, I'm going to slowly take off your clothing one by one leaving you only in your bra and panties. I want to take my time admiring how beautiful you look. Then, I will lightly pepper your body from head to toe with soft kisses. I will loosen your bra gently removing it strap by strap. Once your breasts are free, I'm going to caress them in my hands as I rotate my fingers around each nipple. When you start to squirm from pleasure, I will take each nipple in my mouth, running my tongue up, down, and circling it like I am tying the stem of a cherry. I won't stop until I hear you moan for more. I will continue to suck each breast letting my teeth graze the nipple a little and then release it with a slight pop. At this point, your breathing will be hitched. I will slowly make my way down to your precious pearl, using my tongue to slightly part your inner lips. When I find your clit, my tongue will glide over it slowly, very slowly, spelling my name. You're going to want me to speed up so you can reach your peak, but I won't. When I feel your body about to reach its climax, I will pull away watching you beg for me to keep going. After your body has settled from your orgasm and your soaking wet, I will insert two fingers inside your pussy, sliding them in and out until you start panting. I will make you cum again. Your body will be calling for me. I will kiss you over and over. You will want me and I will want you. I will slowly slide into you, only offering the tip of my dick. I will tease you until you can't take it anymore and then I will give you all of me."

Fitz trailed a kiss down her neck and Olivia's legs buckled. He caught her and eased her back on her feet. "Do you want that Olivia?" he asked. "Yes," she barely whispered. Fitz reached around her and pressed the emergency stop button, so the elevator could begin moving. The elevator stopped and Fitz moved from behind Olivia, steadying her on her feet. The doors opened and he held out his hand for her to take it.

"Are we going to your room?" Olivia asked desperately.

"No," he said.

"Fitz, please, I don't want to wait," she said trying to stop him from walking.

"Patience, baby," he said.

Olivia's panties were soaked from clinging to his every word in the elevator. She wanted him. He guided her down a hallway that led to the hotel spa. Olivia's heart sunk as she read the letters on the door. She became a little agitated and disappointed.

"Mr. Grant your room is ready," the woman behind the desk said as they walked inside. He could tell Olivia wasn't too pleased with him. Her body language had changed. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I hear they give great massages," he said walking her through the back to the secluded massage room area. "Hi, Olivia my name is Alice and I will be assisting with your massage today," she said opening the door to the room. Olivia sighed. "Hi, nice to meet you," she said. She didn't want a massage and she felt like throwing a temper tantrum. "Right this way," Alice said pointing inside the massage room. "Fitz are you coming?" she asked assuming it was a couple's massage. "No, this is my surprise for you," he said. She stood there for a minute, looking in his eyes, pleading with him to change his mind and take her to his room. "Just go, Liv." He said. Damn she was stubborn he thought.

Olivia walked into the massage room. The room was very nice. Soft neutral colors adorned the wall, candles were lit, and the smell of lavender pierced her nose. "Olivia you can take everything off except your underwear and relax under the covers on the massage table. Your masseuse will be in shortly." Alice said. "Do you know how long this will take?" Olivia asked. "As long as you want?" she said with a smile and exited the room. Olivia undressed and slid under the covers. She placed her face downward inside the hole on the table and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and someone come in. "I give great massages Liv," Fitz whispered in her ear. She tried to turn over to see if it was really him or if she was dreaming. "Don't move, just relax," he said placing his hand on her back.

Olivia heard Fitz pumping lotion on his hands. Her body started responding immediately even though he hadn't touched her. She felt she was about to explode, if he didn't touch her soon. Fitz began slowly massaging her back creating circles with his hands. He shifted from circles to going up and down on her back. His hands were easily gliding across her skin and he could hear soft moans escape from Olivia. Fitz brought his hands together forming a "W" and began massaging her neck, carefully shifting her hair out of the way. He made his fingers in a walking position moving them gently up and down the back of her neck. Once he was done with her neck and back, he grabbed the warming oil and moved toward her legs. He lifted the sheet slowly from the bottom revealing her feet and legs. "Liv, I'm going to pour a little warm oil on your legs ok," he said. Olivia nodded. He poured the warming oil on each leg and began to gently rub up and down, not going to high, but just enough for her to feel his hands getting closer to her center. Olivia's body was aching for him and she hoped this massage came with a happy ending. "Turn over for me," he said clearing his throat. Fitz was completely aroused by massaging her. His desire for her was deepening and he wasn't sure if he could hold on any longer. Olivia turned over under the sheets and watched as he poured oil in his hands. Fitz didn't speak. He had to focus on getting through the rest of the massage. He continued massaging her arms, stomach, and then finished the front of her legs. Olivia was waiting for him to massage her breasts or touch them, but he didn't. She felt on fire from the need rushing through her body. "Liv, open your eyes, I'm done," he said. Olivia immediately opened her eyes and sat up slowly, gripping the sheet that was wrapped around her. "The robe is draped on the chair, put it on. I'll be back with some water." He said quickly leaving the room.

Olivia found the white terry cloth robe and put it on tying the belt at her waist. She propped herself back on the massage table. Fitz returned with the water and placed it on the counter. "I can't wait," he said catching Olivia off guard. Within two short strides he was in front of her untying her robe and letting it fall off her shoulders. His lips came crashing down on hers, almost knocking Olivia back on the table. The kiss was sloppy and rough. His hands caressing her body, cupping her breasts, plucking at her nipples. "I want you so fucking bad," he said breaking the kiss. Olivia placed her hand on his belt buckle and started undoing it. He stopped her movement with his hand. "Not like this, not here," he said.

"Fitz." Her voice was a whisper with a slight plea. "I want you, I need you, please." She begged. Olivia pulled him closer to her by his belt buckle. She unzipped his pants and reached in his boxers. Her small fingers barely fit around his thick member. He was already hard, extremely hard. Olivia sprung his dick free and began slowly stroking him, gently brushing her thumb over his tip, gathering the precum for lubrication. Fitz parted the folds of her pussy using his fingers, locating her clit, and circling his thumb over it. His rhythm on her clit matched the slow strokes she was giving him, up and down on his dick. Fitz slid two fingers inside her pussy, stretching her. A cry tore from Olivia's lips, her head dropped to his shoulder, and her movements on him halted. "Shit, you're so tight," he said. Olivia began moving her hips slowly as he worked his fingers inside her. "Please don't stop," she whined. Olivia started stoking him again, this time picking up the pace. Fitz thrusted his fingers harder and faster. He could feel Olivia's body getting close to her release. "Your close, Liv," he said. "Fitz I'm almost there…fuuucckkkk," she cried out. One flick of his thumb over her clit, and her body jerked, causing a pool of moisture around his fingers. He let his fingers linger inside her, before he slowly removed them. Olivia still had her hand around his dick stroking it, moving it up and down vigorously. She placed her other hand around his neck, gripping his curls in her hand, bringing him in for a kiss. "Shit, I'm about to cum, Liv" he said. His body jolted forward, and he dropped his head in the crook of her neck. Olivia captured his seed in her hand. After his body stilled, she wiped her hand on the sheet on the massage table. He lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Better?" he asked. "So much better," she said with a smile. He zipped up his pants and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

Olivia hopped off the massage table and started getting dressed. He watched her put on every piece of clothing with lust and hunger. "Fitz your staring," she said. "I can't help it," he said. "Ready," she said after slipping on her heels. He linked his hand with hers and opened the door. It felt like they had been there for hours. Fitz waved to the woman behind the counter. When they exited the spa and headed to the elevator, Fitz spoke first. "Stay with me tonight, Olivia."

Olivia halted their steps, knowing at this moment she needed to tell him. There was a small blue velvet couch in the middle of the hallway. "I need to tell you something Fitz," she said. She pointed to the couch and made sure no one else was around. Olivia sat down first and Fitz followed. He rested his elbows on his legs looking at Olivia and waited for her to speak. She didn't know how to say it so she just blurted it out "This is my first time."

"Coming to my room, yes, but we don't have to do anything Liv. I just don't want this night to end. I can sleep in the other room. My room is huge and there are two bedrooms." She stopped him from rambling. "It's not about coming to your room Fitz, I'm a…virgin," she said.

He sat up straight "You're a virgin," he said shockingly. "If it's a problem Fitz, I understand," she said dropping her head. He lifted her chin with his thumb. "It's not a problem, it's just…I haven't met many women who haven't had some type of sex. Thank you for telling me. We don't have to go to my room Olivia. We can sit here all night if you want." He said.

"That is the last thing I want to do. I want you Fitz. I just wanted to be honest with you before anything happened."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Is there a reason you waited?" He asked.

"My parents were strict growing up, I didn't have a lot of free time to date. They paid for my college education and warned if I got pregnant or brought any grades home less than a B, they would stop paying my tuition. I was completely focused on school work and graduating. My last relationship wasn't the greatest, I used the excuse I wanted to wait until I was married. We were friends for a long time and he didn't pressure me in any way." Olivia brushed a curl from the side of her face before she continued. Her eyes softened. "I wasn't expecting to meet anyone on this trip, but then you showed up. I've never felt this way before Fitz. I like being around you. Since I met you, my mind is flooded with thoughts of you. My body warms at your touch and responds in ways I can't begin to explain." She took his hand in hers, "I want you, all of you Fitz, from the crown of your head to the soles of your feet." He was listening to every word, soaking up each syllable as she spoke her desire for him.

He gently pulled her on his lap.

"Have you ever thought about your first time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you close your eyes and think about your first time, what do you see?" he asked.

She leaned more into him and laid her head back.

"My friends think I'm crazy and my expectations are too high. First, I want dinner with dessert, followed by slow dancing and soft kisses in between songs. I want rose petals on the ground that lead to the bedroom. Candles, lots of candles that light up the entire room. Music is playing in the background, setting the mood. I don't want it rushed, I want you to take your time. I want everything you whispered to me in the elevator. I know it sounds unrealistic and straight out of a movie." She said sitting up a little, trying to stand. He gripped her hips, holding her in place. "It's not unrealistic Liv…give me 24 hours," he said. Olivia turned to face him. They didn't say a word, only looking at each other, allowing their eyes to speak for them.

They stood together and walked toward the elevator. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder as they rode to her floor. She felt a sense of calm wash over her. He knew about her being a virgin and he was understanding. They took their time walking to Olivia's room, holding hands. Fitz kissed her softly and told her he would see her later that day, since it was already morning. Olivia watched as he walked away with a slight swagger. She smiled as her heart fluttered. He turned and caught her staring, "Go inside, beautiful." He said. Olivia blew him a kiss. She opened the door and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia and her friends agreed to sleep in late, stay in their pajamas, and order an enormous amount of room service on their last day in Las Vegas. They each had their individual plans set for the evening, but for now it was girl time.

"What time did Liv come in last night?" Makayla asked stretching her arms up in the air.

Quinn shrugged and kept looking in her suitcase.

"What time is it?" Abby asked slowly placing her feet on the floor.

"It's noon," Quinn said.

"Damn we really slept late," Abby blurted.

Olivia stretched and pulled the covers back smiling. Makayla looked over at Olivia and asked "What are you smiling at?"

"Thinking about Fitz," Olivia responded.

Her friends' eyes immediately shot toward her.

"Oh, shit did you and Fitz have sex?" Quinn asked.

"No, but we did some other stuff," Olivia said.

"Other stuff like what, hugging, kissing, heavy petting?" Abby inquired.

Makayla interjected. "We need food before we get the juicy details."

"I'll tell you when the food comes," Olivia said grabbing the room service menu.

The food arrived along with several bottles of Moet champagne. Abby poured champagne in their glasses, dropping a strawberry in each one. "To our last day," she said lifting her glass.

"I'm sad, I don't want to go back to work," Makayla whined holding up her glass.

Olivia chuckled. They held up their glasses and clinked them together before guzzling down the champagne.

"Stop torturing us Liv," Quinn said stuffing her mouth with eggs. They were sitting on the couches, plates on their lap waiting for Olivia to speak.

Olivia took a sip of her champagne and sat her glass on the table. "We went to the spa and he gave me a massage. It was a hell of a turn on for the both of us. After the massage, things got a little steamy."

"Keep going," Makayla interjected.

"We touched each other in places that made us satisfied. He gave me the release I needed and I did the same for him." Olivia said.

"Yaaasssssss!" Abby shouted. "Give me more!"

"Abby I'm not going into the specifics, use your imagination. If we didn't have sex, what else did we do." Olivia said.

"You touched it?" Quinn asked.

"His dick, yes Quinn, I touched it and ran my hands up and down on it, damn!" Olivia hissed.

Abby held up the champagne bottle and asked, "How big is it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and didn't respond to Abby's question. "I told him I was a virgin and he was understanding."

"What did he say?" Makayla asked pouring another glass of champagne.

He just responded with a simple, "Give me 24 hours." Her friends screeched with excitement.

"Well, it's safe to say you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Abby smirked.

Olivia laughed and guzzled down the rest of her champagne. They were tipsy from all of the champagne. Olivia hooked her phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the room, blasting music from her playlist. They used their hairbrushes to mimic microphones and sung along to their favorite songs. They danced around the room to songs by Mary J. Blige, Adele, Cardi B, and Whitney Houston. They were belting out the lyrics to 'I'm every woman' by Whitney Houston, when three loud knocks came on the door.

"Oh shit, it's probably hotel management coming to tell us to stop being so loud." Quinn said.

Makayla went and hid behind the bed. Olivia fell on the bed cackling and kicking her feet in the air.

"What are you 12, Makayla?" Abby asked moving toward the door with the bottle of champagne in her hand. She put up a single finger to her lips and motioned for them to be quiet. She swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" Abby said with a slight slur, holding the door open midway.

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia," the woman said.

Abby looked her up and down. "For what?" She snapped.

"I'm Alyssa, Mr. Grant's personal assistant," she kindly replied.

"Who is Mr. Grant?" Abby asked confused. Alyssa looked puzzled and annoyed.

"Mr. Fitzgerald Grant," she answered. "Do I have the right room?"

"Livvvvvv, it's for you," Abby yelled in the room.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked walking toward the door.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Alyssa, Mr. Grant's personal assistant, he wanted me to bring you a few dresses and some jewelry for this evening." She stated.

"Oh, ok." Olivia said putting her hand to her mouth. "Sorry about my friend. We've been having a little fun and drinking champagne. We thought you were the hotel manager coming to tell us to be quiet."

"No Problem," Alyssa said as she wheeled in a garment rack with dresses and a suitcase.

"What's all this?" Makayla asked coming from behind the bed.

"Looks like Liv hit the jackpot with her new man." Abby said looking through the dresses.

Alyssa touched Abby's hand slightly and removed it from the dresses. "I'm sorry, the dresses are for Olivia."

Abby stepped back, looking at Olivia, and said "Oh she tried it."

"Abby, chill" Olivia stated.

Olivia looked through the dresses noting the designer names in her head. She could tell the dresses were expensive from the way the fabrics felt in her fingers. Alyssa opened up the suitcase to reveal designer name brand shoes that matched each dressed perfectly. She pulled out a black velvet satchel and laid it out on the table, revealing a collection of diamond jewelry.

"Holy shit are those real diamonds," Abby questioned glancing at the diamond earrings, necklaces, and rings on the table.

"Yes, they are real diamonds," Alyssa said with a grin.

"I fucked the wrong friend," Abby blurted out. Alyssa jerked her head around in shock at Abby's comment.

"Abby," Olivia yelled.

"Mr. Grant advised if you didn't like any of the dresses, you can pick out something from one of the stores downstairs." Alyssa stated

"I am sure I can find a dress I like from what you selected." Olivia said fingering through the dresses.

"Do you know his taste?" Olivia asked.

"He likes sexy and sophisticated." Alyssa said pulling a couple of dresses off the rack.

"Do you see anything you want to try on?" Alyssa asked holding up dresses in her hand showing them to Olivia. Olivia took several of the dresses in the bathroom and tried them on. She didn't like any of the dresses she selected. There were more dresses hanging on the rack.

"Did Fitz see any of the dresses?" Olivia asked.

"No, he hates shopping. He gave me a description of you and told me to figure it out." Alyssa stated with a slight grin.

Olivia turned to her friends who were sitting on the bed sipping champagne and talking amongst themselves.

"Abs which one, help me." Olivia declared. Abby stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresses.

"Let's see," she said. "This one," Abby said handing Olivia a white dress to try on.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom wearing a white dress that was low cut and barely covered her breasts in the front. It had a yellow spaghetti string that draped across the front and hung low making the shape of a "Y". The dress crisscrossed in the back with yellow spaghetti straps, revealing her entire back and dipped extremely low. It showed a small portion of yellow fabric that covered the base of her rear.

"Damn!" her friends screamed in unison. Olivia giggled at her friends' reaction.

"Does it show too much?" Olivia asked rubbing her hands over the fabric.

"Not at all, Fitz is going to lose his shit for sure." Quinn chimed in.

"What do you think Alyssa?" Olivia asked.

"It's beautiful on you, Olivia." Alyssa said. She handed Olivia shoes to match the dress, while placing a pair of diamond stud earrings and a 3-carat diamond ring in her hand. Olivia slid the jewelry on and twirled in the mirror, smiling at the way she looked. "I love it," she proclaimed

"Ok let's go with this one," Olivia declared. She went and took the dress off in the bathroom, carefully hanging it up in the closet along with the shoes. Alyssa gave her a small black velvet satchel for the jewelry. "Is there anything else you need Olivia?" Alyssa asked. "No, this is more than enough," Olivia said.

"Have you been in Vegas the entire time?" Olivia questioned, watching Alyssa cover the dresses and put away the jewelry. "No, I just flew in today, Mr. Grant has a client to see tomorrow. I am preparing the documents for the meeting." Olivia followed Alyssa to the door, holding it open. "Thank you," Olivia said closing the door.

"You're going to have a great time tonight," Makayla said. Olivia glanced at the dress and smiled.

"I'm fucking jealous," Abby joked, imitating a fake cry.

It was getting later in the day, they finally decided to change out of their pajamas and start getting dressed for the evening. Makayla finished Olivia's hair and makeup.

"Fitz said he's coming to the room to pick me up." Olivia said stepping into her shoes. Her friends nodded.

"We are meeting Huck, Marcus, and Stephen for dinner downstairs." Quinn said.

"Alright Liv, all jokes aside, you look amazing. Fitz is going to be knocked off his feet when he sees you. Relax and enjoy everything he has planned tonight. We want a full report tomorrow." Abby insisted.

Olivia's nerves started to kick in full gear and she blurted out, "Should I take some clothes with me in case I stay the night?"

"Here," Quinn stated giving her a small bag from her suitcase. "Just throw in some leggings, a t-shirt, and some underwear. Its small enough so you don't seem to obvious." Abby handed her the gold bag with the condoms in it, reminding her, "Use protection." Olivia put the items she needed in the small bag. "Ok Liv we're leaving, call us if you need anything." She hugged each one of her friends and watched them leave shutting the door behind them. She was excited and nervous about the evening Fitz had planned. Olivia tried to sit on the bed waiting for Fitz, but she couldn't stop tapping her feet. She needed a distraction and fast. Olivia picked up her phone and started scrolling through it, looking at funny videos. Her nervousness began to ease, as she laughed at the videos.

Olivia heard a light tapping on the door. She took a deep breath, rose from the bed, and opened the door. Fitz was standing in a sharp-looking, well fitted, black suit. Olivia's mouth dropped as she admired him with her eyes. Fitz wasn't wearing a tie and the top two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. It must be his thing she thought.

"Wow," he said speaking first, his eyes widened as they glanced over her body. "Your more beautiful than words."

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," Olivia said standing in the doorway.

He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Are you ready, beautiful?" he asked.

"One second," Olivia said walking inside and grabbing the small bag she packed. "I wasn't sure if I should bring clothes with me." Olivia hesitated closing the door.

"Planning on staying the night?" he asked intertwining their hands again.

"I…I...wasn't," she stammered.

Fitz cut her off saying, "You can stay as long as you want."

He took his key card out of his pocket when they entered the elevator, placing it in the slot. Olivia watched the numbers rise higher and change to the letter 'P.' The doors opened and the floor looked completely different from the rest of the hotel. He guided her down the hallway as Olivia observed her surroundings noting there was only one door on the floor.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"This is the top floor of the hotel. It's where I stay when I come to Vegas." Fitz responded.

Olivia read the plaque on the wall next to the double wooden doors, 'Presidential Suite.' Fitz placed his hand on the gold door handle, stooped down and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I hope you enjoy tonight, Olivia." Fitz said before using his key card to open the doors. Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth opened in awe at the sight before her. She slowly walked into the suite. The floors were white marble and her heals clicked as she walked on it. The suite was adorned with neutral colors and the furniture matched it perfectly. The layout was huge and mimicked the size of an apartment. There was a living room, dining room, office, and a fully stocked bar. She wasn't able to see the bedroom from where she was standing, but the rose petals that were placed on the floor indicated that it existed.

Fitz guided her in the dining room, showing her the round table for two that was draped in white linen. Two covered silver trays sat opposite each other with a small bouquet of red roses in the center. Fitz gently pulled out her chair and Olivia sat down. He kissed the inside of her neck before pushing the chair toward the table. Fitz took his seat across from her, admiring her beauty. She had her hair pinned up in a ponytail and wore very little makeup. A violinist appeared and began playing soft music, while the chef uncovered the silver tops. "Enjoy," the chef stated, walking away. Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia the entire time he was eating.

"How's the food?" He asked. "Very good," she said. Olivia was still in awe at everything that was happening. She took a sip of the red wine in her glass and noted the taste. Damn it was good she thought to herself. Olivia knew it was a high-quality red wine because her father was a wine connoisseur. He educated her on the different types of red wines and their taste. Fitz smiled as he watched her swirl the wine in the glass and sip it. "Good…right." He stated. "Yes," she said. Fitz turned the bottle and showed her the name of the red wine, Chateau Margaux. Olivia gasped, "Fitz this is a $200,000 bottle of wine."

Fitz arched his eyebrow. He was shocked she knew about the wine. "How do you know about wine?" he questioned. Olivia responded, "My dad loves wine, especially red wine. He taught me everything I know about red wine. When I turned 21, he took me to a winery and we tasted several different wines, including this one. My father knew the owner, so he let us sample it."

"Do you have a favorite red wine?" Fitz asked. "I don't really have a favorite, but I like a good Merlot." Olivia stated. "I'll have to take you to my dad's winery one day," he said putting the last piece of meat on his plate in his mouth. He sat back in his chair and watched as Olivia finished her meal and wine.

The chef cleared the table and brought out dessert. "I wasn't sure what desserts you liked, I randomly picked one," Fitz said with a smile. The chef brought out a small dish and uncovered it in front of Olivia. "A cupcake," Olivia beamed. "I love cupcakes, Fitz." Olivia looked on Fitz's plate and realized he didn't have dessert, "Are you going to have dessert?" she asked. "I'll have my dessert later," he said running his tongue over his lips slowly. Olivia crossed her legs under the table as she felt a surge of heat rush to her clit.

Fitz watched as she bit into the moist cake and sucked in the icing, letting her tongue glide over her lips. Olivia finished the cupcake and didn't leave a crumb on her plate. Her simple action of eating the cupcake ignited a fire inside him, turning him on. He needed a distraction.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and extended his hand. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. Olivia looked up into his deep blue eyes and responded, "Yes." He took her hand in his and spun her around into him. He slowly moved his hands down her back, resting them right above her rear. Olivia rested her head on his chest, wrapping her hands around him as he rocked them back and forth. Fitz occasionally spun her around causing her to smile, before bringing her back into his arms. Fitz wanted to kiss Olivia, but he knew it would destroy all of his will power and he didn't want to rush the evening.

She heard him humming at times with the music and it was the perfect sound. Olivia lifted her head a little. Fitz looked down into her brown doe eyes. There it was he thought. The need for him in her eyes. "If I kiss you, I might not stop," he said. "Soft kisses remember," she reminded him. He tried to remember everything she told him she wanted…soft kisses were one of them. He started pecking her lips lightly, then placed soft nips to her neck, sending ripples through Olivia's body. Fitz gave a nod to the violinist, she played the last song, and exited quietly. He held her in his arms in silence, wanting to savor the moment. "One minute," he whispered in her ear.

He released his arms from around her and walked over to the light switch, dimming the lights while candles illuminated the room. Olivia thought the candles she saw in the room were part of the decoration in the suite, but they were a part of his plan. Candles and rose petals lit the pathway to the bedroom. He kissed her hand and walked her toward the bedroom. Rose petals draped the floor, bed, and the room was dimly lit with more candles. Olivia smiled and turned to him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a button and music started playing through the speakers in the room.

Fitz motioned Olivia over to the bed handing her a white box tied with a red bow. "This is for you," he said. "Fitz, no more gifts." Olivia protested. "You sure you don't want to open it and see what it is," he said pulling the bow a little. She let out a soft breath and joined him by sitting on his lap. His hands wrapped around Olivia's waist holding her in place. "Let me see," she said swatting his hand away from the bow. Olivia pulled the bow and opened the box, looking inside. She pulled out three different short silk lingerie gowns, placing each one on the bed. "Pick one," he said. Olivia settled on the white lingerie gown that had black lace around the top, sides, and bottom. "This one," she said. "Ok," he said standing them both up and taking the box, putting it on the dresser. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Bath or shower?" he whispered in a hoarse tone, aroused and wanting her. "Bath," she said pointing to the oversized jacuzzi tub.

"Are you joining me?" She asked. "Liv, I can't, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself." He confessed. She felt a tinge of disappointment and it showed in her expression. He saw it but he knew he couldn't honor her request. "I'll run the water. Don't move," he demanded." Fitz ran the water covering it with more rose petals. "Let me undress you." Fitz said standing in front of her, swiping his hand down her cheek. He couldn't wait to get her out of the dress. It was going to be like unwrapping the prettiest present he had ever known. Fitz moved behind her and kissed each one of her shoulders, before removing the skinny straps of her dress. Olivia's breasts bounced a little as they were freed from the fabric. No bra. He bit his bottom lip trying to compose himself. Olivia let out a soft moan as his fingers removed the fabric from her body.

Fitz slowly used his hands to push the dress down over her hips, watching it fall into a puddle of fabric. Olivia felt her body come alive with pleasure as he ran his hands up and down her skin. His touch was soft, like a feather teasing her heated skin. She stepped out of the fabric and Fitz noticed her red thong covering her most intimate area. He licked his lips moving her over to the bed to remove her shoes. He knelt down looking up at her, removing each shoe slowly. Olivia captured his lips with a deep kiss, tangling her fingers in his curls. She moaned into his lips, breathlessly.

He broke contact and ran his hands up her legs, massaging close to her sex. Olivia shuddered. His eyes roamed her entire body as he helped her stand to her feet. "So sexy," he said. Fitz walked her to the tub, slid down her thong and helped her step into the warm water. "How is the water?" He asked. "Perfect," she responded. "I am going to make a drink. Do you want one?" he asked "No, I want you to stay, Fitz" she said holding onto his hand. "I'll be back," he said kissing her shoulder before stepping out the room. Fitz needed distance, if he was going to last the entire evening. His arousal for her was building like an inferno. He headed to the bar and fixed a drink, guzzling it down immediately, and pouring another one. He stood at the counter trying to remember everything she told him she wanted tonight, mentally checking it off. He was leaned over on the bar with his back to the bedroom door. His mind was in another place thinking about how he wanted more with Olivia. "Fitz," Olivia said just above a whisper. He jumped a little, turned and saw her wearing the lingerie. Olivia was a beautiful sight. She walked toward him barefoot and stood next to him. "I was calling you a couple times, everything ok?" She asked. "Yes, I was just enjoying a drink and thinking," he said. "Did you need something?" He asked. "No, I'm fine," she said intertwining her hand with his. "Ok" he said. He finished the last drop of Scotch in his glass, leaving the glass on the counter. "It fits you perfectly," he said glancing at the lingerie she was wearing. "It's very nice, Fitz." Olivia said running her fingers over the fabric.

They moved back to the bedroom. Fitz was still fully clothed. "Kiss me," she said as her tongue flicked greedily at his lips. Fitz knew he was at the point of no return. His lips devoured hers as Olivia moaned into the kiss. His hands were everywhere, roaming her petite body. Olivia's body was burning with desire. Her clit was throbbing and aching for his touch. Olivia's hands began unbuttoning his shirt, while Fitz's hands palmed her breasts, flicking her nipples, teasing them through the fabric. Olivia tried to concentrate on his shirt, but it was a losing battle. "Hurry Liv, I want to taste you," he proclaimed. She tried to unloosen the buttons faster. Fitz moved his hands down toward her ass, pressing her into him and she lost all her focus. Olivia immediately felt his erection against the silk fabric of her gown. Olivia finally finished the buttons and let his shirt fall to the floor. She rubbed her hands up and down over his chiseled chest and abs. Her tongue glided over each one of his nipples, causing Fitz to moan in pleasure.

Olivia placed her hand on his belt buckle trying to undo it. Fitz held her hands and stilled them, holding them in place. "Not yet," he said. He removed her lingerie and laid her gently on the bed, peppering soft kisses from her forehead all the way down her body. He paid special attention to her breasts using his tongue to swipe across her nipples. Back and forth. A whimper escaped from Olivia's lips. She watched as he trailed his tongue down her stomach toward her treasure. His tongue parted her swollen folds, her clit was engorged and throbbing. Fitz licked over it, moving his tongue up and down eagerly, swiping it back and forth. Olivia whimpered from the sensation. Her orgasm was building and she was close to exploding. Olivia tried to grip the sheets, but she needed something stronger to hold. He pulled away not giving her the satisfaction just yet. Olivia panted and her breathing hitched. A promise is a promise he said to himself. "Please," she begged. Olivia arched up to him, her legs spreading wider, begging for him to taste her again. "You want it, tell me." He said. "I want it, please don't stop," she cried out softly. He licked, sucked and caressed her fragile flesh with his tongue over and over. Olivia whimpered at the sheer pleasure her body was feeling. With one last flick of his tongue, Olivia's body vibrated with a sharp clenching pleasure.

Fitz held her in position as her orgasm hit, licking and sucking until the sensation began to build up again. Olivia lifted her head and shuddered at the site of Fitz pleasuring her. She could feel her release building and Fitz was showing no mercy with his tongue on her clit. Her fingers gripped his curls pushing him deeper, trying to bring on her release. He could barely breath. Olivia was close and he could tell by her body movements. He slipped two fingers inside, parting her gently, creating a scissor motion with his fingers. She rocked her hips back and forth on his fingers, moaning in pleasure. He lifted his head and watched as she moved on his fingers, eyes wide shut, panting with each stroke. "Fuck," he whispered at the sight. Olivia's pussy clenched around his fingers, spilling out her juices on his fingers. He removed his fingers and spread her juices across his lips, bending down and kissing her. "You taste so sweet, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and met Fitz's stormy gray ones piercing through her. He held out his hand, helping her stand from the bed. She was a little wobbly and he caught her in his arms. "Do you want me, Olivia?" He whispered in front of her. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Tell me you want me." He requested. "Yes, I want you Fitz." He placed her hands on his belt buckle. Olivia immediately began undoing his belt and the button on his pants. His pants dropped to the floor leaving him only in his boxers. Her hand searched inside his boxers, finding his dick and running her hand over it. Olivia outlined every vein with her fingers, until she reached the tip of his dick, spreading the pre-cum over it. She slowly began stroking him, circling her thumb over the tip. His head fell in the crook of her neck. "It feels so good, Liv." He groaned. Fitz was on the verge of exploding. He stopped her movements. "Liv, if you don't stop, I'm not going to make it through the night." He confessed.

Fitz lightly kissed her on the lips before going over to the night stand for a condom. He pushed his boxers down stepping out of them. Olivia let out a deep breath and whimpered when she saw how thick and hard he was. He slid the condom on and returned to her. "Scratch me, dig your nails in my back, kiss me, scream, do whatever it takes. If you want me to stop, tell me." He said. Olivia responded "Ok," and waited for his next move. Fitz slowly laid her on the bed, hovering over her, looking into her eyes for any sign of resistance. He kept his eyes on her as he teased her entrance. Fitz whispered in her ear, "Relax Liv, I won't hurt you." Her eyes slowly closed and she let out a breath she was holding. Fitz slowly eased inside her, feeling her walls stretching around him. She was tight. Olivia gripped the sheets and found she needed something more secure. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Fitz's broad back, digging her nails into his flesh. Fitz arched his back as he felt the burning sensation from her nails.

He bent down and captured her lips, giving her more of him. Olivia whimpered. Her legs locked around his back, wanting him to go deeper. Her hips began meeting his thrusts, moving at the same rhythm. Their kiss became more intense as Fitz moved deeper inside her, pushing past the soft tissue that held her virginity. Olivia cried out, scraping his back with her nails. Fitz stilled his movements until her breathing calmed. Her eyes opened and a single tear fell. He kissed her cheek before the tear completely fell. Her eyes pleaded with him to keep going. He began moving inside her again. Slowly. Moving from her lips to her neck, kissing, touching wherever he could. A series of broken cries left Olivia's lips. "You're so tight Liv," he groaned. Fitz worked his erection into her, penetrating deeper, with slow easy strokes. Her pussy rippled around him and she let out an exasperated moan.

Fitz wasn't going to last another second. He needed to pick up the pace for his release. He rested his hand under her, arching her more into him. His strokes quickened. Olivia kissed him hard at the contact. She whispered his name several times against his lips, making him lose control. Fitz felt his release building and he knew it was about to happen. He held her tight as his body jerked, releasing inside the condom. Fitz kissed her passionately as his body stilled from his orgasm, pulling out slowly. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped between Olivia's legs. Olivia was still sensitive and jerked a little as the towel touched her. Fitz discarded the condom and joined Olivia on the bed. He pulled her into him allowing no space between them. Olivia rested her head on his chest. They were both silent, listening to each other breathe in and out. "Are you ok?" Fitz asked breaking the silence. "Yes, it was wonderful, Fitz." She proclaimed. "How was it for you?" She questioned. His voice was deep and raspy, "I enjoyed it Liv, more than you know." Fitz was falling for her and he wasn't sure what to do about his feelings. Olivia rubbed her hand over his chest hairs, slightly curling it with her fingers. "I want to do it again," she said. "Ok" he answered. And they did, multiple times throughout the night.

Olivia was curled against Fitz like a tired kitten. Her head was against his chest and her arm lazily draped around his waist. Fitz was holding onto her tight. They were both spent from the previous night. He woke first, softly running his fingers over Olivia's back. "Mmmmmmmm" she moaned. He planted kisses on her forehead trying to wake her. "Liv," he whispered, "Its morning." Her eyes fluttered open and she exhaled in his scent. "How you feeling?" he asked. "My legs are a little sore," she explained. "Anything else sore?" he asked. "No," she answered dropping her hand down toward his length, touching him and lightly stoking it. Her dreams were filled with him, she was already wet and eager for him to be inside her. "Fitz," she whispered. "Hmmmmmmm" he said enjoying her slow strokes. "Do you want to?" she asked. "You don't have to ask, Olivia," he responded. Fitz turned to try and get on top, but she pushed him back on the bed straddling him. He was a little shocked by her forwardness. "I want you this way," she said. "Ok," he said placing his hands on her hips. She bent down and kissed him, whispering in his ear, "Keep your hands to the side until I tell you."

His eyes widened at her control. He reached his hand over on the night stand, searching for a condom. He kept picking up empty wrappers. "Shit Liv, I think we used the whole box last night," Fitz said sitting up. "Your exaggerating, Fitz" Olivia said leaning on him reaching on the night stand. "Oh shit, your right." They both laughed. "Wait," she said getting off of him and locating her bag. Olivia found the condoms she had thrown in her bag. "Here," she said handing the condom to him. "Oh ok, you're really horny," he said with a smirk. "Stop talking," she demanded straddling him again. Olivia licked her lips as she watched him slide his hand over his erect dick before putting on the condom. He noticed her eyes fixated on his actions. "One day, I'll let you watch," he said. Her clit pulsated at his comment. Olivia lifted up and slid down on him slowly. Fitz's eyes closed in pleasure. She fit around him so perfectly, like a glove. Olivia began moving up, down, and circling her hips. She was moaning loud with each movement, causing his dick to pulsate inside her.

Fitz grabbed a portion of the sheet in his hands as he tried not to touch Olivia. He opened his eyes and watched her breasts bounce as she rode him. He bit his bottom lip letting out a deep groan. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel?" "Damn good," he said. "I want to touch you, I need to touch you," he professed. "Not yet," she said. She was pressed into his chest, lifting her ass up and down, guiding him deeper into her pussy. "Touch me Fitz," she demanded. He loosened his grip on the sheets and went straight for her hips, pressing her deeper into him. "Sit up," he demanded. He was ravenous, grabbing her breast, capturing the nipple with his thumb and fore finger. His other hand toyed with her clit. "Ohhhhh Fitz…. shitttttt," she cried out. "Come for me, Liv," he said. He sat up a little and worked his hips pumping her deeper. Olivia cried out as her pussy clenched around Fitz's dick, sending rippling sensations throughout her body. He rubbed her back stroking her with slow thrusts. "Don't stop," she whined. Fitz pumped harder inside her, building his release. Sweat poured from their bodies as they moved in sync. Fitz was close and Olivia could tell by his moaning. He placed his hand on her ass, pushing her deeper on him. "Fuuucckkkkk," he groaned as his body jerked from his orgasm. Olivia collapsed on his chest.

"Good morning," she said out of breath. "Good morning, beautiful," he responded. Olivia slowly eased off of him. "I'm going to shower," she said grabbing her clothes from her bag and walking toward the bathroom. "You want to join me?" she asked. He wrestled with her request. Wanting to say yes so badly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. She saw him contemplating his decision and she knew he was going to say no. He declined. She let out a sigh and entered the bathroom alone. He finally got off the bed, removed the condom and tossed it in the garbage. He found the room service menu and ordered breakfast before heading into the other bathroom to shower.

Fitz was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He was waiting for Olivia to join him in the dining room for breakfast. "Hi," she said walking into the room, wrapping her arms around him, melting into his arms. "Hi," he said. Olivia glanced at the food that was displayed on the table. "Fitz did you order the whole menu?" she asked. "I wasn't sure what you ate for breakfast, so I ordered a little of everything," he said flashing a crooked smile. "Come here," she said grabbing his hand and moving him over to the food. Olivia took a plate and handed it to him. "I like eggs, toast, hash browns, fruit, and bacon," she stated. He plated the food and walked it over to the table. "Tell me what do you like," she asked walking back over to the table pointing to the food. He was standing behind her with his hands lazily around her waist, "You," he whispered in her ear. "Fiittzzz," she whined. "Focus," "Waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit." He replied. She plated the food and walked it to the table. "Tea, coffee, or juice?" she asked. "Coffee," he responded. "Sugar and milk?" she asked. "Nothing in it, just black," he said with a smirk. "What do you want to drink?" he asked. "Tea," she responded. He poured the tea and sat it down next to her plate.

After breakfast they relaxed on the couch letting the last 24 hours wash over them. Olivia was curled into Fitz listening to his heart beat, with his arms draped over her. "Tell me about your last relationship?" Olivia asked.

"It was two years ago. Her name was Amanda. I met her through a mutual friend. We dated for a year. Things were going really well, I thought. We were hanging out one day at the park and we saw this couple and they had the cutest dog. She said she really liked the dog. Her face lit up when she petted the dog, so a week later I bought her the same dog. That was six months into our relationship. She was shocked at the gesture. I thought she would have been happy. Things changed, but we continued to date. At the year mark, I asked her to move in with me. She said I was moving way too fast for her and she needed space. I knew that meant we were breaking up. After that I threw myself into work and just haven't made time for dating." He explained.

"You bought her a dog, Fitz? That is a big commitment." Olivia said.

"I love hard and fast. I guess that's my downfall," he responded.

"You can't buy love, Fitz." Olivia said.

"I know," he agreed.

"How many times have you invited a woman up to your room and paid for everything?" Olivia asked.

Fitz sat up a little, causing her to shift her position. "This is the first time I brought a woman in my suite. When I'm in Vegas it's for work, not socially. My friends wanted to come here to celebrate, so I planned the trip for them. My trips are normally short, mostly meetings with clients."

"What about Alyssa?" she questioned.

"My assistant?" he asked. "I never mix business with pleasure. I fly her in right before a meeting. She prepares the documents needed for my meetings. What's with all the questions?"

"I just don't want to be one of your Las Vegas rendezvous'," Olivia stated.

Fitz chuckled.

"A Las Vegas rendezvous," he said. "I am not interested in a rendezvous, Olivia. I really like you. I hope we can spend more time together, when we get back to DC. I work a lot of hours, but I'm willing to make you a priority," he explained.

"I really like you too, Fitz. Between work and finishing my thesis for school, my time is limited right now," she answered.

"Will you make time for me?" he asked.

Olivia's phone buzzed on the couch and she knew it was Abby calling to remind her it was time to start packing for their trip home. She answered telling her she would be down soon. Olivia turned to Fitz, "I have to go." "I know," he said. They stood unsure of how things would be when they got back to their reality. They were quiet. Olivia gathered up her things, placing them in her bag. "Keep everything," Fitz said. A sense of sadness swept over the both of them. "Liv," Fitz said following Olivia to the door. "You didn't answer my question." She shrugged, "I don't want to get my hopes up, Fitz."

They walked to the elevator in silence, walking down the hallway to Olivia's room. Fitz embraced Olivia when they reached her door, holding her tight in his arms, not wanting to let go. Olivia broke from his embrace, placing her lips on his "Kiss me like you did the first time." Fitz turned her, moving her back against the wall and kissed her.

Olivia missed Fitz the moment she walked into her room. Her friends were scurrying and throwing things in their suitcase. When they heard the door close they immediately looked up and saw Olivia standing at the door. "You ok," Makayla asked "I'm fine," Olivia answered walking into the room. She needed a moment to process and didn't want to answer any questions. "How was it?" Abby asked in a serious tone. "It was everything I ever dreamed," Olivia responded with a smile. "Damn!" Quinn said. "Your glowing," Makayla said. Olivia couldn't concentrate. She could only think about Fitz. Olivia randomly threw her clothes and shoes in the suitcase, not caring how it looked. She would deal with it when she got home. "Do you want to talk about it?" Abby inquired. "I do…I will…just not right now," she stated. Surprisingly, they respected her decision and didn't press her with questions.

They gathered their suitcases and headed to the lobby for check-out. Abby called an Uber using her phone and they waited outside for the car to arrive. "I had an amazing birthday, ladies. Thank you so much Abby for coordinating the trip." Olivia said hugging each of them. "Your welcome bestie, I'm happy you met Fitz for your birthday." Abby said nudging Olivia. Olivia smiled. The Uber pulled up as Olivia's phone rang. "Where are you?" she heard Fitz ask on the phone. "Outside the hotel," Olivia responded. "Wait for me," he blurted out. "Fitz, I have to go, the Uber just arrived," Olivia stated. Fitz pleaded, "Wait for me Liv, please." Abby looked at the expression on Olivia's face and asked the Uber driver to wait a few minutes.

Olivia glanced at the entrance of the hotel and saw Fitz speed walking toward her. He was wearing a navy-blue suit, a blue and gray tie with a pair of brown shoes to match. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. "Is this the Uber?" he asked. Olivia nodded "Yes," Fitz walked up to the driver and handed him money. "My driver is going to take you and your friends to the airport." Fitz said as a black stretched limo pulled up beside them. The limo driver exited, acknowledged Fitz with a hand shake, and carried their suitcases to the trunk.

"You clean up nice," Olivia said.

"Thank you. I'm seeing a client in a few. Call me when you get home, beautiful." He kissed her one last time allowing his lips to linger on hers.

"Liv, we have to go," Quinn yelled out the window.

"I'm going to miss my flight, Fitz." Olivia said. "Miss it," he replied.

Olivia explained, "I can't, I have work in the morning. I'll call you later."

Fitz watched Olivia bend down and step into the limo. His heart ached for her as she closed the door. As the limo pulled off, Olivia looked at Fitz standing on the sidewalk wondering if there was any truth to the saying, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'

Did Olivia call him when she got back home?

Did Fitz call her?

Did they let work and everyday responsibilities get in the way?

Do you want to know what happens after Vegas?

Let me know. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fitz tuned Olivia out as she was speaking on the phone. Olivia was explaining again, how she couldn't see him tonight. She was going on and on about having to finish her thesis and getting in late from parent/teacher conferences. Fitz wasn't listening, instead he was reading a prenuptial agreement for one of his clients. It had been two weeks since Vegas, and they hadn't seen each other. Although, they talked on the phone every day and texted, it wasn't enough for him. The other night, he practically begged Olivia to find some time see him. He had kept his promise and maneuvered his schedule many times, making himself free to see her, but she had not done the same. "I miss you," Olivia said over the phone. He lifted his head at her comment. He wanted to say it back, but he was frustrated. "Liv, I have to go," he said.

Olivia ended the call with a sigh. She knew Fitz was upset. He was quiet on the phone. Her schedule had been hectic with parent teacher conferences, filling in for a teacher for the after-school program, and her school work. She tried to find time in her schedule, but it never worked out.

Olivia was sitting at her desk proofreading her thesis, glancing over the page several times. The words on the paper seemed to jumble together and she wasn't concentrating. She needed a break. Olivia stood from the desk and stretched. She started walking back and forth across the rug, going over her thesis in her head, trying to convert the words to memory.

"What's up with you? You're going to burn a hole in the rug walking on it like that." Abby shouted from the kitchen.

Olivia huffed and walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"It's Fitz," Olivia sighed.

"What's going on?" Abby asked stirring the shredded chicken in the pan.

It was Abby's turn to cook dinner and she was making chicken tacos. They had created a schedule for cooking and cleaning in the apartment. It worked well and created less roommate drama.

"He's frustrated with my schedule. I haven't seen him since Vegas." Olivia replied.

"That's a damn shame, Liv. Letting all that good dick go to waste." Abby said.

"Abby I'm being serious right now. I just haven't had the time with work and school." Olivia complained.

"No, you haven't made the time, Liv." Abby stressed.

"Really, Abby? I've been working late and writing my thesis for school. It's due tomorrow. There is only 24 hours in a day, I haven't had time to see him." Olivia argued.

Abby scraped the chicken from the pan into the dish.

"Liv, we do what we want to do, correct. If you really wanted to see him you would have made the time." Abby stated.

"Your being unreasonable right now," Olivia shouted.

"I'm not Liv, I've seen Stephen multiple times since we've been back from Vegas, because I wanted to see him. Your just making excuses?" Abby said.

Olivia blurted out, "You're not in school, working full time, and writing a fucking thesis Abs."

Olivia walked to the fridge, grabbing the cheese, sour cream, lettuce and tomatoes for the tacos. She placed the items on the counter while Abby took out the taco shells from the oven.

"Your right Liv, I don't have all of that shit going on, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let it stop me from having a life. Makayla read your thesis and told you it was good. She is a fucking journalist. She reads and writes shit for a living." Abby said.

"I'm stressed Abby. This is the last thing I have to do for school and it's not easy."

"Stop stressing and being hard on yourself, Liv. You're going to be fine. Why don't you take the rest of the night off and go and see Fitz? I'm sure he can release some of your stress." Abby joked.

Olivia shrugged, "Abby, I don't' know."

Abby sat her food down and walked over to the desk, writing down an address on a piece of paper.

"Here," she said sliding the piece of paper to Olivia.

"What is this?" Olivia asked biting into her taco.

"It's the address to Fitz's law firm. I've met Stephen there for our lunch time quickies. Do what you want with it."

"Fitz probably left for the night," Olivia said.

"Stephen texted me a few minutes ago and said he was still at work with Fitz. If it was me, I would go to his office with a trench coat on, wearing nothing underneath. I would let him fuck me senseless, alllllllll over his desk." Abby said licking her fingers from the tacos.

"Abby you are so nasty," Olivia said.

Abby shrugged. She placed her plate in the sink and turned to Olivia, "You only live once, bestie. I'm going to watch 'Friends' since I can't get any dick tonight. You can join me if you want, or you can go and get you some."

Olivia finished her food thinking about what Abby said. She washed the dishes and put up the remainder of the food. Olivia dialed Fitz's number and he didn't answer. She wasn't expecting him to answer. She decided to keep on her dress from work instead of wasting time and changing into something more casual. Olivia definitely was not going to take Abby's advice and show up at Fitz's office in a trench coat. "Abs I'll be back," she yelled into Abby's room. Abby grinned, "Enjoy." Olivia grabbed the paper off the counter with the address, locked the door and headed to her car.

Fitz's office was on the other side of town and it took her awhile to get there in DC traffic. Olivia was happy she kept on her dress. The office building looked very corporate. The building was tall and glass windows surrounded it. She stepped out of the car and looked up at the windows, wondering if she could locate his office.

Olivia entered the building walking over to the receptionist desk. It was quiet and empty. Her heels clicked on the floor, creating an echo sound.

"Hi I'm here to see Mr. Grant," Olivia stated when she approached the desk.

"Which Mr. Grant?" the woman asked with a slight southern accent.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia stated.

The woman looked down inside a book. "Mr. Grant doesn't have any appointments scheduled at this time. I can't let you up to his office." She stated while typing on her keyboard. Olivia panicked. She dialed Fitz's number again. No answer. "Shit," she whispered.

"You might want to try seeing him during normal business hours," the woman replied.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked hoping she could soften her up.

"Mellie," she responded.

"Mellie, I was trying to surprise him. I'm a friend of Mr. Grant. Can you do me a favor this one time, and let me up to his office?" Olivia asked.

Mellie chuckled. "You could be crazy and I could lose my job, so it's a hard no."

Olivia huffed and turned on her heals to leave.

"Vegas is that you," she heard a familiar voice. Olivia quickly turned and saw Stephen walking toward the elevator. She walked toward him, rolling her eyes at Mellie.

"Hey Stephen," Olivia said.

"It is you, does Fitz know your down here?"

"No, I was trying to surprise him, but Mellie was giving me a hard time." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we don't let anyone up after normal business hours and Mellie likes to follow the rules, sometimes." Stephen smirked.

"Shut up Stephen," Mellie responded.

"I'll let you up," Stephen said.

"Stephen, she needs a visitor's pass." Mellie yelled as the elevator doors closed.

"She's a pain in the ass," Stephen said. "Fitz is going to be happy to see you. He's been in a real bad mood lately."

"I know," Olivia said.

The elevator dinged when they reached the floor and the doors opened. "His office is right there." Stephen said walking off the elevator and pointing to a huge office space the size of a conference room. "I need to finish a document for Fitz before he loses his shit on me."

"Just walk in," Olivia asked.

"Hell yeah, he's going to be surprised to see you." Stephen said vanishing down the hall.

Olivia hesitated before going inside. She could hear Fitz's voice through the door and it made her smile. She also heard a familiar woman's voice realizing that it was Alyssa, his personal assistant. She knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," he said. Olivia opened the door and stepped inside. She stood close to the door waiting for him to acknowledge her. She waved to Alyssa.

"Hi Olivia, it's so good to see you again. Mr. Grant I can make the changes on these documents and have them ready for you first thing tomorrow." Alyssa said gathering up the papers and whizzing pass Olivia. Olivia looked around the office noting its massive space. Fitz was seated in a black leather chair behind a big brown oak desk. There was a small round glass table in the corner that appeared to be set up for meetings. Two black leather couches sat facing each other with a small oval coffee table in the middle. Fitz didn't look up from the papers he was reading. Olivia walked to the chair that was placed in front of his desk and took a seat. He was upset and she could tell.

"Fitz," Olivia said leaning toward his desk.

"Olivia," he responded.

"I came to surprise you," Olivia exclaimed.

"I thought you were proofreading your thesis," he said.

"I was, but I had a hard time concentrating. I wanted to see you," Olivia said.

"Just like that, you finally stopped your busy life for me." Fitz responded.

Olivia took two deep breaths and stood up. She knew he was upset about the last two weeks, but she was trying to make it better.

"I can leave if you want." Olivia said.

He looked up from his desk and his eyes met hers. "I don't want you to leave." He stood and moved toward where she was standing. He leaned on the edge of the desk facing her. She was here, finally, he thought. He took a deep breath reaching down for her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I've missed you, beautiful." Fitz said. "I'm sorry about the last two weeks," Olivia said. "Shhhh, you're here now," Fitz said walking Olivia behind his desk. "I want to show you something?" he said. He pressed a button on his desk and the blinds on his windows started rising. Olivia turned to face the window and saw the DC skyline. The Capital, the White House and the Washington Monument were all lit up and the surrounding buildings illuminated the sky. The cars moved vigorously up and down the streets. "This is beautiful, Fitz" Olivia said. "This is the best part about my office. When I need a moment to calm down, I stand here and look at this view."

Olivia melted into him, allowing her back to touch his chest. Fitz took a deep breath and wrapped his hands around her waist. They stood there for a minute taking slow breaths, letting the tension ease.

"Tell me about your thesis," Fitz stated, dropping his chin in the crook of her neck.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What's your topic?" Fitz asked.

"My topic is home schooling vs. public schooling. What are the benefits for parents and children. I completed my research last year by interviewing parents who home school their children and parents who send their kids to public school. I'm compiling the data and finishing the written part. I turn in my final draft to my professor tomorrow. I'm a little nervous about her feedback." Olivia explained.

"It's a great topic, very interesting. Why are you nervous, Liv?" Fitz inquired.

"I'm hard on myself when it comes to my school work. I want it to be perfect." Olivia stated.

"You want some help?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged. "My friend Makayla, who is a journalist helped me proofread it. I took it to the writing center at my school and they made edits, but I still feel like its missing something. I don't know what else to do?" Olivia stated.

"I know an editor at a magazine. He owes me a favor. I can have him read it for you." Fitz said.

Olivia turned in his arms. "You would do that for me, Fitz."

"Yes, Liv" he said.

"He can read it and give you feedback. Maybe it will help with your nerves," he said with a smile.

"I would like that, Fitz." Olivia said.

Fitz moved to his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He placed the call on speaker allowing Olivia to hear the conversation. "Jeff its Fitzgerald, I need a favor," he spoke into the phone. "Fitzgerald it's great to hear from you, what can I do for you?" Jeff responded. "I need you to read something and make edits." Fitz said. "What am I reading Fitzgerald?" Jeff asked. "I'm not going into details. I'll send it to you via email. You have until tomorrow by 3." He demanded. "Fitzgerald is this for the firm? I don't have that kind of time," Jeff said. "I need you to make time, Jeff. It's for someone special." Fitz said looking at Olivia. "Is this someone special a girlfriend?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, just get it done. You owe me." Fitz said. "Alright Fitzgerald, send it to me," Jeff said. Fitz ended the call smiling at Olivia.

"Do you have access to your thesis now?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, its saved in my email," Olivia responded.

"Ok use my computer, send it to me and I'll send it to Jeff from my email." Fitz said.

Olivia sat down in Fitz's chair and typed in the website for her email. She pulled up her thesis in her email and opened a blank email. Fitz reached over Olivia in his chair and typed in his email. Olivia hit the send button and Fitz sent the email to Jeff.

"There you go, Liv. He will have it read and edited by tomorrow, before the meeting with your professor. Anything else you need?" he asked. Olivia was impressed and turned on by his take charge attitude.

"Can I properly thank you?" she asked.

"You don't have to…" Fitz said.

Olivia cut him off, standing from the chair and kissing him hard, devouring his lips. Their tongues dueled for entrance. The kiss was sloppy, filled with need and desire for each other. With one swift kick of his foot, Fitz moved his chair out of the way. Olivia peppered his lips and neck with light kisses. Fitz's hands roamed her body, touching every curve. Fitz broke the kiss, placing both his hands on the side of her face, locking his eyes with hers.

Fitz's voice was low and raspy, "My hands missed touching every inch of your body. My lips missed kissing you. My tongue missed tasting you. My whole body ached for you, Olivia."

Olivia placed her head on his chest. "I missed you to, Fitz," she whispered.

Fitz lifted Olivia, placing her on the top of his desk. He pushed the contents on his desk to the side. He pecked her lips before walking over to the door and locking it. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Fitz we're not having sex in your office," Olivia stated.

Fitz walked back to Olivia and stood in front of her, parting her legs with his hands. "We are, we're going to, right here on this desk." he responded.

"Fitz we can go to my apartment," she said.

"Or, I could spread you across this desk and give you what you've been missing."

Olivia swallowed hard. "We don't have any condoms."

"Give me a second," Fitz said unlocking his office door and exiting into the hallway.

Olivia was shocked when he returned, holding up a condom. "Fitz, what the hell! Where did you get a condom from? What kind of office is this?"

Fitz chuckled.

"I got it from Stephen's gym bag. He keeps them in his bag for his meet ups with Abby." Fitz explained.

Fitz dimmed his office lights and locked the door.

"Fitz," Olivia said looking over her shoulder.

"My office is sound proof," he said rolling up his sleeves, moving toward her.

"Fitz what if someone knocks?" she asked.

"Shhhhhh" he said placing his finger to her lips.

He kissed her softly, letting his tongue dance around in her mouth. Olivia's fingers moved to the back of his neck, massaging her hands through his curls, deepening the kiss. His hand slid up her dress, locating the lace of her panties. He hooked his fingers in them, bringing them down slowly, and dropping them to the floor. Fitz found his chair, rolled it to the desk, and sat placing Olivia's feet on his lap. He removed Olivia's heels, one by one, massaging each foot with his hands. Olivia dropped her head back and rested her weight on her wrists. "You give the best massages, Fitz" Olivia expressed. After massaging her feet, he placed her legs lightly against the desk. He licked his lips, lifting Olivia's dress to her waist, and exposing her pussy to him.

Fitz stood and ran his hand down her cheek, "Lay back, Liv," he requested.

Olivia eased down on her elbows, and kept her head lifted. She loved watching Fitz pleasure her. It sent her arousal into overdrive. He scooted her toward the edge of the desk, and sat back in his chair, his face centered at her pussy. Olivia's legs opened in anticipation. Fitz gently kissed the outside of her pussy, licking each fold, up and down. He used his fingers to part her pussy, licking around her clit, being careful not to touch it. His tongue teased her mercilessly. "Fitz," Olivia whined. He lifted his head and met her lust filled eyes. "You want it?" he asked. Oliva was panting, her clit aching for him to touch it. "Fitz, please," she begged. He swiped her clit with his tongue, moving it back and forth. His head moved in a circular motion, licking and sucking her clit. "Yessssssss," Olivia cried out as her body jerked causing her elbows to become wobbly. She didn't have the strength to hold her position. She eased her back down on the desk. Fitz slowed his tongue movements, and waited until her body calmed. He wasn't done.

He placed his hand on the top of her pussy, making her clit more visible. He moved his tongue in a fast-circular motion over and over on her clit, causing Olivia to squirm. Her orgasm was building and reaching its peak, her stomach tightened as her clit pulsated on Fitz's tongue. Olivia whimpered, searching for something to grab, as her body rippled in pleasure.

Olivia attempted to speak, "Fitz I…I…" She couldn't find the words. "Mmmmmmm" Fitz groaned as he watched her pussy cream with her juices. He stood from his chair and licked his two fingers, inserting only one inside. Olivia moaned at the contact. "More," she cried out. He inserted a second finger, stretching her walls, moving them in and out. "Ohhhhh" Olivia moaned sucking in her bottom lip. He linked his other hand with hers and watched as she rotated her hips on his fingers. "My favorite thing to watch," Fitz whispered. Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand tight, as her orgasm hit hard, causing her body to buckle and arch up off the desk. She let out a few short breaths and soft moans. Fitz slowly released his fingers, softly blowing on her throbbing clit. She jerked at the feel of air brushing over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Olivia couldn't move, every muscle in her body felt weak. She tried to sit up, but failed miserably. She was spent.

Olivia whispered out of breath, "Fitz, I need a minute."

He lifted her from the desk, "Hold onto me."

Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, until her body stilled.

"We can leave if you want," Fitz stated.

Olivia lifted her head and smiled. "Or I could give _you_ what you've been missing."

She placed her hand on his belt buckle, releasing it. Fitz kissed her forehead. His pants fell to the floor. Olivia pushed his boxers down, springing his hard member free. Fitz reached over on the desk, locating the condom. Olivia took the condom from him, opened it, and rolled it on. He scooted her closer to the edge of the desk and lined his dick up with her center. Olivia leaned back on the desk as Fitz entered her. Slowly. "Fuck," he groaned. She felt tighter than the first time. Olivia lifted her legs and placed her feet on the desk, allowing him to thrust deeper inside her. He took his time stroking her, watching as her pussy swallowed him. Olivia stretched out her hands knocking over the things on Fitz desk. Olivia moaned, "Sooooo good, Fitz." Olivia's eyes closed in satisfaction. It felt so good. Fitz inside her, stretching her. She didn't want the feeling to end.

Fitz reached under her dress, massaging her breasts, toying with her nipples between his fingers. "I want you to cum with me, Liv." Fitz said picking up his pace. Olivia sat up, facing him, moving her hips in sync with his strokes. "Fitzzzz I can't hold it much longer," Olivia cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper. Olivia's head fell in the crook of his neck, sucking on it as her orgasm surged through her body. Fitz was right behind her, crashing them both down on the desk. "Make time for me, Olivia. I can't go another two weeks like this." Fitz begged out of breath. Olivia cupped his face with her hands, "I will, baby, I promise." He kissed Olivia slow, not wanting to move. Fitz felt himself getting hard again as they nipped at each other's lips. Olivia felt his erection forming again and broke the kiss.

Olivia whispered in Fitz's ear, "Let's go to my place."

"Ok," he responded. Fitz slid out of her, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash. He pulled up his boxers and pants, buckling his belt. He walked to the bathroom in his office and grabbed a small towel, wiping in between Olivia's legs. He lightly kissed her inner thigh. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her and wanted so much more.

"Do not start again, Fitz." Olivia giggled.

He chuckled.

"Come on, beautiful," he said picking up her panties and handing them to her. Olivia jumped down off the desk, sliding on her underwear and straightening her dress. Fitz took some gum out of his desk and popped it in his mouth. Olivia went to the front of his desk and picked up the items that had fallen to the floor. He checked the time to make sure it was still early, not wanting to miss his opportunity to go to her place. He remembered he tried to see her a week ago at midnight, she refused stating something about a booty call. He was already frustrated by not seeing her, so he didn't bother asking her for an explanation.

"Liv, don't worry about it. I'll pick it up in the morning," Fitz explained.

"No Fitz, if this stuff stays on the floor, someone will know you had sex in your office." Olivia protested.

"No one comes in here but the cleaning people," Fitz said throwing the stuff on top of his desk. "All done."

Olivia shot him a look, "Why are we rushing?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to be a booty call or whatever you said to me the other night," he said.

Olivia covered her mouth and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The way you said booty call," she said.

"Tonight, is not a booty call," she said standing from the floor.

Fitz grabbed his duffel bag that was tucked away in his office closet. "You keep an overnight bag in your office?" she asked.

"Liv, this is my gym bag. I work out every morning before coming to the office. I shower and change into my suit when I get here." Fitz said opening up the closet doors and showing her the closet full of white shirts, dress pants, and suit jackets.

"Have you ever slept in your office?" she asked.

"Yes, too many times." He responded.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. They walked to the elevator holding hands.

"Did everyone leave?" Olivia asked.

Fitz pushed the elevator button, "Looks like it," he responded.

"Fitz stop touching my butt." Olivia said jokingly as they walked off the elevator.

"I'm going to touch more than that later." He responded with a grin. They rounded the corner toward the exit.

"Mr. Grant," Mellie said stopping them in their tracks.

"Mellie, what are you still doing here?" Fitz asked.

"I had some work to finish and wanted to get it done before my vacation." Mellie explained

"Oh, ok." Fitz said.

"Do I need to give Olivia a permanent visitor's pass for future visits?" Mellie asked.

Olivia huffed at Mellie's comment.

Fitz leaned over on the desk, "Put Olivia on my permanent visitors list, Mellie. Make sure she has full access to get in touch with me whenever she wants." He said turning toward Olivia, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmph," Mellie said cocking her head to the side.

"Have security walk you out Mellie, its late." Fitz said leaving with Olivia.

Olivia waved, "Bye Mellie."

They walked down the steps of the building holding hands. It felt nice. Olivia hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Where did you park?" he asked.

"Right there, the lonely Toyota Corolla." Olivia said.

Fitz walked Olivia to her car, "It's cute, like you."

"I'll drive you to your car," she said out the window.

"Liv, your car is too small for me."

"Get in," she demanded. He pushed the seat back before stepping in with his long legs.

"My legs are too long for this car," Fitz joked.

"Stop whining, you fit just fine," Olivia said. Olivia pulled up to Fitz's parking spot, it was marked with a sign that read 'FTGIII.' Olivia slowed down her car and put it in park. Olivia admired his black sleek Porsche. It was sexy, like him.

"I like your car?" she yelled out the window.

Fitz smiled and opened his car door, "I'll follow you." He entered his vehicle and revved up his engine, whizzing out of his space following Olivia in her car. The DC traffic had slowed down, and it didn't take them long to get to her apartment.

Olivia's apartment was in the heart of Georgetown, within walking distance from the school. Olivia pulled into her designated spot and showed Fitz the visitor's parking spot. She sat in her car waiting for Fitz to walk over. She felt nervous. it had been awhile since Olivia had a man stay at her place. Edison had stopped staying at her place several months prior to their breakup. Fitz tapped on the glass, knocking her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and grabbed her purse from the passenger side. "You ok?" he asked helping her out of the car.

"Just thinking," Olivia said.

"About?" Fitz questioned.

"I haven't had anyone spend the night since my ex." Olivia stated.

"If you're not comfortable, I can leave and we can do this another time." Fitz said a little disappointed.

"No, I don't want you to leave, Fitz." Olivia said reaching out for his hand.

"Ok, let's give it a try and see how it goes. You can kick me out anytime." Fitz said with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled, "Don't be silly, I'm not going to kick you out."

"Come on, beautiful."

They walked to the entrance of her building and she used her key to open the front door. She waved to the night guard and walked toward the elevators.

"This is nice, Liv." Fitz said admiring the apartment lobby.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

She pressed the elevator button to the 5thfloor. "Abby might be sleep, so try to be quiet." Olivia said. Fitz nodded. She didn't need any smart-ass comments from Abby. Olivia opened the door slowly. "Yes" she said to herself. The lights were off signaling Abby was asleep in her room. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and pulled him toward her room. "I'll give you the 10-cent tour later." She lightly closed her bedroom door behind them and turned on the lamp on her nightstand.

"Voila," Olivia said.

Fitz looked around the room. "I love your room, it looks exactly like you."

"Can you unzip me?" she asked turning her back toward Fitz. He unzipped her dress, revealing her teal colored panties and bra.

"Turn around," he said. Fitz slipped her arms out of the dress, bending down and kissing each one of her shoulders. The dress hit the floor. He pecked Olivia's lips, bringing her into him and slipping his hands inside her panties, squeezing her ass. He softly moved his hands up her skin and unhooked her bra. "All done," he said stepping back and giving her space.

"I…I…I'm going to shower. Make yourself at home." Olivia stammered picking up her dress and throwing it in her hamper. She needed a cold shower. Fitz looked around her room looking at the pictures she had on her dresser. There was a picture of her parents in a sliver frame that read 'Mom and Dad.' She was the spitting image of her father. He glanced at the picture on her dresser. It was a picture of Olivia and her friends from Vegas. They were all wearing black dresses. He recognized the black dress she was wearing and smiled. She had a ton of different colorful abstract pictures on her wall. He liked her room. It was very cozy.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair curly and slightly damp from the shower. "I have a surprise for you," she said. Olivia opened her drawer and pulled out the black lingerie gown he gave her when they were in Vegas. Fitz smiled remembering that night. He pulled her into him draping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her. "I'm going to shower and then join you in bed." "Ok," she said. Olivia watched as Fitz grabbed his bag and walked in the bathroom. Olivia dropped her towel and slipped the black lingerie gown on. She sprayed her pillows and sheets with lavender scent like she did every night and slipped under the covers. Fitz came out of the bathroom in his boxers, curls still damp from the shower, and shirtless. He dropped his bag on the side of the bed and slid under the covers next to Olivia.

"What's that smell?" Fitz asked.

"Is it too much?" Olivia asked.

"No, I like it. It smells like you,"

"It's lavender," she responded.

Olivia curled into Fitz, placing her head on his chest.

"This is nice," she said.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." "Can I ask you something?" Fitz asked

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"What's a booty call, Liv?"

Olivia sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. She had mentioned it to him the other night when he tried to see her really late. Olivia hated that she accused him of trying to see her just for sex.

"Fitz, a booty call is when the sole purpose of getting together is just to have sex." Olivia explained.

He sat up in the bed, bringing her with him, "Do you think I only want you for sex?"

Olivia looked up at him, "I don't think so,"

"Liv, I wouldn't be here right now if all I wanted was sex. These last two weeks have been miserable for me. Not being able to hold you in my arms or see your smile. When I saw you in the airport, I couldn't stop staring at you. I would have been a fool if I'd let you leave without trying to talk to you. Then, you were at the hotel, it was like fate was telling me you were mine. We shared your first time together and that will always be special to me." Fitz expressed.

Olivia listened to Fitz's words, holding in her breath at each word. As much as Olivia tried to keep her feelings at bay, she was falling for Fitz. She nuzzled closer to him, even though she was already as close as she could get. Olivia promised herself that she would take things slow and get to know Fitz, before rushing into a commitment. Fitz told her in Vegas, he loved hard and fast. He was definitely falling for her, she could tell. Olivia rested her head near Fitz's heart, listening to his heart beat, drifting off to sleep.

Abby woke the next morning and was surprised to see the kitchen empty. Her music was blasting from her bedroom. Olivia was normally awake and the first one in the kitchen making breakfast. Abby lightly knocked on Olivia's door. No answer. Abby figured Olivia didn't hear her alarm and she didn't want her to be late for work. She pushed Olivia's bedroom door slowly. "Awwwwwww" she said looking at Olivia nuzzled into Fitz. There was no space between them and they looked cozy. "Liv," Abby whispered several times. Neither one of them moved. Abby closed the door and found her phone on the kitchen counter. She dialed Olivia's cell phone and hoped she didn't have it on vibrate. She heard the phone ringing through the door. "Come on Liv, pick up the phone," she said. Olivia stirred, hearing her phone ring multiple times. Olivia moved out of Fitz's embrace and answered the phone without looking.

"What!" she answered groggily.

"Olivia wake the fuck up," she heard on the other end.

"Abby why are you calling me?" she asked.

"Liv you overslept." Abby stated.

"Wait…What" she blurted out. Olivia looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"Shit…Shit!" she said jumping up.

"Thanks Abby," Olivia said hanging up.

"Fitz," she said slightly tapping him. His eyes slowly opened.

"We overslept," she said rushing into the bathroom. Fitz eased out of the bed, placing his feet on the cold floor. He was still in a daze. Damn that was the best sleep he had in a long time. Fuck he was hard too. Olivia rushed out the bathroom going into her closet to get dressed. When she came out of the closet fully dressed, Fitz was still sitting on the bed. She stood in front of him.

"Fitz

 _Kiss…_

Baby

 _Kiss…_

You

 _Kiss…_

Have

 _Kiss…_

To

 _Kiss…_

Wake

 _Kiss…_

Up"

"I'm up," he said bringing her hand down toward his hard dick.

"Fitzzzzz," she hissed "We can't!"

He pulled Olivia down on his lap and whispered "We can, just get undressed and get back in bed with me." Olivia leaned her head back while Fitz sucked on her neck. Abby knocked on the door telling Olivia she was leaving for work. Olivia jumped off his lap, "Fitz I can't be late," she said, pulling him up by his hands. "You're going to be late to," she said. "I'm the boss," he said walking in the bathroom. She glanced at her watch, realizing she was already behind schedule. Fitz came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. He ran his hand through his wet curls, and Olivia blushed. She really wanted to jump back in bed with him and let him fuck her until she came. Olivia let out a groan and tried to think about something else. Olivia sent a quick text to her teacher assistant Monica, letting her know she was going to be late and to start circle time with the students.

They walked into the living room and Olivia saw a note on the counter with her travel mug.

 **Made you some tea.**

 **Hope it's still hot when you drink it.**

 **I want details about last night.**

 **Abs**

Olivia folded the note and grabbed her mug. Fitz moved behind Olivia kissing her neck lightly.

"What are you doing after work?" he asked.

"I'm meeting with my professor, and then happy hour with the girls." Olivia stated.

"What about you?"

"Drinks with Stephen. Tomorrow I want to take you out on a date. Are you free?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled, "Tomorrow, I'm free."

"Ok, it will be our first date in DC." Fitz said

"Do you have everything?" Olivia said turning into Fitz.

"Yes," he responded slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Olivia opened the front door, "Ok, come on."

Fitz walked Olivia to her car, hugging her into him.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Same," Olivia responded.

"Jeff texted me this morning and said he read your thesis, you should check your email."

Olivia beamed, "Ok."

"I'll call you later." Fitz said

Olivia got in her car, drove pass Fitz and blew him a kiss. Fitz walked to his car, getting in and starting the engine. He immediately called Alyssa and instructed her to reschedule his first meeting, he was going to be late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fitz arrived to the office later than expected. He pushed his body to the limit with his workout and his body ached. He was hoping his workout would be a nice distraction from the thoughts he was having about Olivia, but it wasn't. He couldn't get her off his mind and he didn't know how he was going to concentrate for the day. He walked into his office and showered putting on a blue suit for his first meeting. Fitz sat behind his desk and his mind drifted to the night before. It was going to be a long day.

He needed coffee. Fitz walked into the office kitchen and immediately spotted Stephen. "Thank you for yesterday," Fitz said pouring coffee inside his mug. "For what?" Stephen asked. "Bringing Olivia up to my office," Fitz said. Stephen chuckled, "I presume it was a good visit, you're in a better mood." "We had a nice time, "Fitz stated taking fruit on a spoon and putting it in a bowl. They walked out of the kitchen and headed to Fitz's office. Fitz sat in his chair behind the desk, sipping his coffee, letting the warm drink slide down his throat. He picked up a few strawberries and popped them in his mouth.

Stephen lowered his voice, "Quick question, I'm missing something from my gym bag. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

"What's missing?" Fitz said.

"One of the condoms from my stash," Stephen said.

Fitz laughed hard, almost spitting out his coffee.

"Oh Shit, Fitz, you fucked Vegas in your office?" Stephen asked

"Her name is Olivia, and don't make this into a big deal Stephen, just know I took the condom." Fitz explained.

Stephen chuckled. "You like her,"

"I do…a lot," Fitz said.

Alyssa walked in, stopping their conversation and reminding Fitz his first meeting was in 5 minutes.

"Are we still on for drinks tonight?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah," Fitz stated.

"Alright, cool." Stephen said leaving Fitz's office.

"Mr. Grant here are the files for your first meeting. I wanted to let you know I stopped in your office this morning, to set up your meeting space. I noticed your desk was a little disheveled, so I straitened it up for you." Alyssa said with a wink.

Busted Fitz thought. Fitz gave a small grin, "Thank you,"

"Olivia seems nice. You haven't been yourself lately, I'm glad you had a chance to see her. You seem much better today." Alyssa said placing folders on the glass table. Fitz looked up from the document he was reading.

"Yeah, sorry about that Alyssa. I was being an ass these last two weeks."

"We all have our moments, Mr. Grant." Alyssa said placing a pen next to each folder. Fitz buttoned his suit jacket and walked over to the glass table, flipping open the folder for review. "If the clients are here, you can send them in."

Olivia arrived to her classroom 15 minutes late. Monica had begun the lesson with the students. She mouthed a thank you and settled at her desk. Olivia opened her email briefly and read the email from Jeff.

 **Excellent thesis Olivia, I made minor changes. I am interested in hearing more about this topic. We should speak about your research being published, once its complete. I look forward to hearing from you in the future. If you need me to review another draft, do not hesitate to send it my way.**

 **Jeff**

Olivia smiled and did a happy dance in her seat. She immediately texted Fitz to let him know the good news and thank him again.

Olivia placed her phone in her desk drawer and joined the students on the carpet. She watched as Monica taught sight words to the students.

Olivia ate her lunch in the teacher's lounge and answered the numerous text messages from her friend's group chat. They were discussing the restaurant and meet up time. They agreed on Bourbon steakhouse, a new restaurant that opened in DC. Olivia threw out her garbage and walked back to her classroom. She noticed a vase on her desk with 2 dozen white roses. "When did these arrive?" Olivia asked Monica. "They were here when I got back from lunch, must be from Edison." Monica stated smiling at Olivia. "We're not together anymore," Olivia said. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Pope, I had no idea." Monica said. "No worries," Olivia said. She looked for the card and found it sticking out of the roses.

 **Thank you for letting me stay the night, beautiful. I miss you.**

 **Fitz**

A broad smile stretched across her face. "Somebody new?" Monica asked. "Yeah," Olivia said. "You must really like him, your beaming," Monica said. "Is it that obvious?" Olivia asked. Monica chuckled, "Very obvious." Olivia had 5 minutes before the students came back into the classroom from lunch. She dialed Fitz's number. He answered on the first ring

"Hi," Fitz said.

"Hi," Olivia said "The roses are beautiful Fitz, thank you."

"Your welcome, Liv." I figured you needed some new ones." Fitz said.

"How did you know where to send the roses?" Olivia asked.

"I begged Stephen to call Abby and ask for your work address. She gave him a hard time about it, until I got on the phone and explained that I wanted to send you flowers."

Olivia chuckled, "That sounds like Abby,"

The bell rung and the students walked in the classroom.

"I have to call you later, Fitz. The students are coming back in the classroom." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

At dismissal, Olivia rushed out of the school building and headed straight to her professor's office at Georgetown. She had emailed her thesis at lunch time, so her professor had a chance to review it and make any necessary changes. Olivia's professor loved the changes she made to the thesis and was very pleased with her writing. She cleared Olivia for graduation and set up a date for her to present it to the class. Olivia contacted her parents letting them know that the graduation date was set. They were excited and couldn't wait to see her. Olivia called Fitz and gave him the good news. He congratulated her and couldn't talk long. He was going into another meeting. Olivia was excited and couldn't wait to celebrate with her friends.

Olivia arrived at her apartment, opened the door and threw her keys in the bowl next to the door. She could hear Abby playing music in her room. She sat the vase of roses from Fitz, on the dining room table. Olivia knocked on Abby's door letting her know she was home. Abby opened the door, singing loudly.

Olivia chuckled, "Your definitely not getting the gold ticket from American idol."

"Shut it!" Abby said ignoring her comment and walking back to the mirror to put her makeup on.

"You love my singing," Abby said "Go get ready its almost time to go."

"Don't you want to hear what my professor said about my thesis." Olivia said moving to the beat of the music.

"Oh shit, I forgot you were going to see her today. What did she say?" Abby asked.

"She loved it! I got my clearance for graduation." Olivia shouted with excitement.

"You go girl," Abby said high fiving Olivia. "Did you get a delivery at your job today?"

Olivia smiled, "I did,"

"Fitz is a keeper, Liv." Abby said smiling in the mirror. "Go get dressed and stop looking all dreamy."

Olivia hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a light sweater. The weather in DC had started to change during the day to spring like temperatures, but the night time was still chilly. Abby had just bought a BMW several months ago, so they took her car to the restaurant. Makayla and Quinn were already seated when they arrived.

"Hey," Olivia and Abby said in unison.

"We ordered drinks and appetizers," Makayla said.

"Sorry we are late. The DC traffic was a bitch." Abby said.

"It's cool, we weren't waiting that long," Quinn said.

"How is work ladies?" Olivia asked.

"Same shit, a different day" Makayla answered.

"I worked on a 1960 Ford Thunderbird. Shit was hot!" Quinn chimed in showing the picture of the car to her friends from her phone.

"Quinn, thank you, next." Abby said handing the phone back to Quinn.

"Abby you always got some shit to say," Quinn said.

"But you love me, Quinn," Abby responded.

Quinn huffed.

"I can't wait until the summer. I am counting down the days until work and school is over. I'm so glad I'm done with my thesis, I can enjoy my weekends again and feel less stressed." Olivia said grabbing a mozzarella stick and dipping it in the sauce.

"When is graduation again?" Quinn asked.

"Next month and y'all better be there," Olivia answered.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it Liv." Abby said.

"What about you Abs?" Makayla asked.

"Work is work. Sill trying to make partner." Abby answered.

"Time for a toast," Olivia said holding up her glass. "We made it through the week, ladies." They held up their glasses and clinked them together.

Makayla lightly hit the table making a drum roll sound. "Soooooo how are things between you and Fitz, Liv?"

Olivia smiled, sipping her drink. "I finally saw him and things are good, really good." Olivia answered.

"Anymore earth-shattering sex?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Olivia said "In his office the other night."

"And he spent the night," Abby said.

Makayla laughed, "Oh, ok Liv, so you a big freak now,"

Olivia giggled, "Far from it Makayla."

"Are you and Fitz together?" Makayla asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Olivia stated.

"Are you going to ask him," Quinn asked.

"I don't want to rush anything. It's too early to be claiming girlfriend status." Olivia answered.

"It's never too early to claim girlfriend status, especially if he wants to make it official." Makayla said.

Olivia shrugged.

"What's up with you and Stephen?" Quinn asked Abby.

"We're just fucking." Abby said taking a sip of her drink.

"Abby you don't sugar coat anything," Olivia said.

Abby shrugged. "It's the truth."

"So, your friends with benefits? Makayla asked.

"Were not friends, he knows how to fuck so that's what it is." Abby said.

"Whatever happened to David?" Quinn asked.

Abby hesitated before answering. "He's with someone else right now,"

"Damn Abby, I'm sorry. I know you really liked him." Makayla said.

"Shit happens…right" Abby responded.

David and Abby broke up a month before the Las Vegas trip. They were together for a year until he ended it unexpectedly. Abby was committed to the relationship and was falling in love with David. She was devastated when he ended the relationship, stating he needed a break. Since their break up, Abby swore off relationships for good.

"Have you talked to him since you guys broke up?" Makayla asked.

"I talked to him the other day and he had the nerve to tell me, stop calling him because he was seeing someone else. Fuck him!" Abby said.

They could tell Abby was still hurt and she had her defenses up.

"We're sorry Abs," Olivia stated.

"Let's talk about something else." Abby stated bending her head back so they wouldn't see her tear up.

"What about Huck, Quinn?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"He's cool. He stops by the shop sometimes. I'm not sure if we're going to take it past a friendship, but we'll see." Quinn stated.

"Marcus was a real bust. He has a girlfriend." Makayla blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked.

"Yup, I went to his apartment and noticed things looked like they belonged to a woman. I confronted him about it and he told me that he was in the process of ending the relationship. I grabbed my shit and left. I deleted his number from my phone." Makayla said.

"Damn that's some shit!" Abby said.

"On another note," Olivia interjected "The Read Across America event at my school is coming up and I need you lovely ladies to read to my students again. It's in two weeks."

"I can do it. I love reading to the babies," Makayla said.

"Yeah sign me up," Quinn said.

"I'm in again this year. Don't let anyone pick my Dr. Seuss book, Liv" Abby chimed.

Olivia giggled, "I'll make sure no one else picks 'Cat in the Hat,' Abby."

"Are you going to ask Fitz to read?" Makayla asked.

"I planned on it, but his schedule is so hectic, I'm not sure if he will have the time." Olivia stated.

"For you, I'm sure he will change his schedule." Abby said with a grin.

They finished the rest of their appetizers and drinks and set the date for their next meet up. Their schedules were hectic and they hadn't seen each other since Vegas. They hugged each other and went their separate ways for the evening.

Abby pulled up to the apartment, Olivia opened the car door stepping out. "Liv I'm going to see Stephen, Abby stated.

"Oh ok," Olivia said.

"Is Fitz coming over?" Abby asked.

"No, it's late, I'll see him tomorrow. Olivia said.

"It's a Friday night, Liv. You're a grown ass woman, who doesn't live with her parents. You can have company over." Abby grinned.

"Bye Abby," Olivia said shutting the door. Abby could be a real pain in the ass at times. Olivia was in no mood to deal with her shit. She was glad Abby was going over Stephen's house. She would have the apartment to herself.

 **Meanwhile across town at the same time Olivia was meeting with her friends…**

"Your late," Stephen said.

"Some people work around here," Fitz said taking a seat.

"I ordered your drink," Stephen said.

"Thanks," Fitz said taking a sip and leaning back in his chair. "Damn, it's been a long ass week!"

"Hell yeah, I was in court five times this week. I need a fucking break. We should go back to Vegas." Stephen said.

Fitz chuckled.

"We just got back, Stephen." Fitz said.

"Don't mean shit, Fitz. I could use another vacation." Stephen said sipping his beer.

"How are things with you and Abby?" Fitz asked.

"Same shit, man. She has made it clear, we are just fucking." Stephen said.

"You cool with that?" Fitz asked finishing his drink and signaling the bartender for another one.

"I tried talking to her about putting a title to whatever the fuck we are doing and she went ballistic. Now I don't say shit. We fuck and she leaves." Stephen said.

"Damn," Fitz said. "You always pick the wild ones, Stephen."

"I'm like a fucking magnet," Stephen laughed.

Fitz laughed.

"What about you and Olivia," Stephen asked.

"We're fine." Fitz said.

"Yeah fucking in your office, you should be fine." Stephen said.

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you," Fitz said.

"You lucky your father didn't knock on your office door." Stephen said.

"Now that would have been some shit." Fitz chuckled. "Liv is what I've been looking for in a woman. She's the real deal, Stephen."

"Just take it slow, man. Don't fucking spend your whole bank account on her." Stephen said.

"Liv is different. She's not interested in my money." Fitz said.

"You don't know that Fitz, does she know who you are?"

"I don't think so," Fitz said finishing his drink.

"Are you going to tell her," Stephen asked.

"In due time, Stephen." Fitz said.

"You seeing her tonight?" Stephen asked.

"She is out with her friends. Tomorrow I'm taking her out on a date."

"Well enjoy, man. Abby just texted and said she is headed my way. So, that means happy hour is over. Maybe you can see your girl." Stephen said.

Fitz checked his watch. "Doubt it, its late." He responded.

They finished their drinks, paid the tab, and headed to the valet for their cars. When their cars arrived, they went their separate way for the evening.

Fitz arrived home and parked his car. He walked into his apartment, hung his keys on the key hook by the door, and grabbed a bottle water from the kitchen. Fitz changed out of his clothes, showered and laid on his bed. Fitz tried to read a book to get his mind off of Olivia. He really wanted to be with her tonight. Spending last night at her apartment spoiled him and he didn't want to sleep alone. His thoughts of Olivia aroused him and he put the book down. Fuck, he was hard. He closed his eyes, moving his hand to his dick, slowly stroking it. He pictured Olivia on top of him, gyrating her hips and moaning in pleasure. His phone began ringing, interrupting him. It was the sound of Olivia's ringtone.

Olivia changed out of her clothes and into a t-shirt. She plopped on her bed, turning off her lamp. She instantly smelled Fitz all over her sheets and pillows. She tossed and turned trying to get him out of her mind. She hugged one of the pillows between her legs, trying to calm the ache she felt. "Ugh!" Olivia yelled out. She was horny and needed release. She lifted her shirt and began to pleasure herself. Olivia's mind drifted to Fitz as her fingers played with her clit. "I want Fitz," she moaned. She reached over on the nightstand for her phone and dialed Fitz's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi," he said

"Fitz," Olivia whined.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Fitz asked.

"Come over," she said.

"Are you sure, its late?" he asked.

"Fitz, I'm sure, please come over," she said.

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes," Olivia said falling back on her pillow. She threw on some leggings, sneakers and grabbed her key. She waited in the lobby, talking to the security guard. When Fitz entered the lobby, Olivia bit her bottom lip. Damn he was fine and sexy. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It was a simple outfit, but damn he wore it well. He had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Liv. Talk to me," he stated. Olivia was silent as she pressed the elevator button, tapping her foot. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Finally," Olivia whispered.

When the elevator doors closed, Olivia crashed her lips on Fitz, causing him to hit the back of the elevator. Her hands roamed his body as she moaned loudly into the kiss. "Shit, Liv," Fitz said when the elevator doors opened. Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her apartment door. She opened the door, then shutting it with force. Olivia jumped in Fitz's arms. He steadied himself on his feet. "Take me to bed, Fitz." Olivia said kissing his neck. "Ok," Fitz said backing up and locking the door with one hand. Fitz carried Olivia to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. Olivia slid down from his embrace and lifted his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his chest, peppering it with light kisses. "I want you," she said with a whimper. Fitz lifted Olivia's shirt over her head, revealing no bra. He cupped her breasts and sucked in her nipple, causing her to wince. Fitz slid down her leggings and Olivia stepped out of them. He kissed Olivia softly on the lips, sucking in her bottom lip. Olivia placed her hands on his belt buckle, undoing it. Fitz broke the kiss, "Take what you want," he whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia woke to Fitz in between her legs, licking and sucking. She was on her second orgasm of the morning.

"Fitzzzzz," Olivia cried out as her body jolted, arching up off the bed, pushing her pussy toward his tongue.

Fitz licked up the juices that flowed from Olivia's pussy and trickled down her leg. He lifted his head, licking his lips, "Thank you for breakfast."

Olivia grinned, scooting up to the pillow on the bed. Fitz joined her, gently bringing her closer to him.

"Is that it?" Olivia questioned.

Fitz chuckled, "You need something else?"

Olivia smiled and batted her eyes, "Fitz you know what I need."

Fitz ran his hand down Olivia's cheek, "What do you need, beautiful?"

Olivia sat up, her eyes met his "Fitz, I…need…you…inside…of…me."

He slipped his hand under the covers, feeling around, and circling his thumb over her clit. He inserted two fingers inside her pussy, stretching her walls, creating a scissor effect. "Mmmmmm your still wet," he groaned.

"MmmmmmmHmmmmmm" Olivia moaned.

Fitz pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Stop teasing me," Olivia demanded.

Fitz slowly removed his fingers, leaning toward the nightstand and opening the drawer for the condom.

"I want to be on top," Olivia requested.

Fitz turned and laid on his back, rolling the condom on his hard length. Olivia watched and licked her lips.

He glanced at Olivia, "Come and get it."

Olivia straddled Fitz, submerging his dick inside her wet center. She stilled, as her pussy adjusted to his hard member. She loved being on top. She could feel her walls stretching with each thrust, sending pleasure throughout her body.

Olivia's hips rotated slowly, she moved like she was listening to beat of a slow love song. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on Fitz's chest for support.

"Yesssssss," Olivia hissed.

Fitz gripped Olivia's hips, moving her faster, "Damn, baby. You feel so good." He whispered. Her breasts moved with their rhythm. He leaned up capturing her hard nipple in his mouth. Olivia winced at the contact. He sucked in the other nipple. His voice deep and raspy, "Is this what you needed?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, baby," Olivia purred. Fitz picked up his pace, moving his hand to her clit, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it. Olivia's body jerked from her orgasm, causing her to fall flat on Fitz's chest. She continued to ride out her orgasm, bouncing her ass up and down. Feeling his orgasm rising, Fitz held Olivia tightly to his chest and pumped faster inside her pussy. "Fuck!" he whispered as his body shuddered, releasing inside the condom. Neither one of them could move. Olivia's hair was sweaty and her curls were flat to her forehead. Fitz brushed a curl from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Baby," Olivia whispered.

Fitz was out of breath, barely able to utter, "Yes."

"I can't get enough of you," Olivia said.

"Me either, Liv." Fitz replied rubbing his fingers over her back.

Fitz's phone vibrated on the nightstand. He immediately became agitated and wondered who was calling him on a Saturday. He made it very clear at the office, he wasn't available for work this weekend. It was their first date and he didn't want any interruptions. Olivia was laying on top of him, peppering his neck with light kisses.

"Fitz your phone," Olivia whispered.

"Liv I can't move," Fitz replied.

His phone stopped and started ringing again. Olivia eased off of him, rolling onto the bed, wrapping herself in the covers. Fitz sat up and took the condom off tossing it in the garbage. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw it was Alyssa. Olivia curled into his chest, softly moving her fingers up and down his arm. She trailed her finger over the one vein that was outlined on his arm. "So sexy," she whispered to herself.

He dialed Alyssa's number and put his phone on speaker, "Alyssa what's up?"

"Mr. Grant your father has called me several times this morning regarding your brunch meeting with him. He is at the restaurant waiting for you." Alyssa explained.

"Shit! I forgot we were meeting this morning. I thought I cancelled everything on my calendar." Fitz said.

"The meeting with your father is a standing appointment, you told me never to cancel." Alyssa said.

"Can you call him back and tell him I need an hour and I'll be there." Fitz stated.

"Ok will do, Mr. Grant." Alyssa said hanging up.

Fitz sighed.

"You have to go?" Olivia asked moving out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry Liv, I forgot about the brunch with my dad this morning. We meet once a month to catch up about the firm and the various businesses. It won't take me long." Fitz said moving off the bed.

"What about our date?" Olivia asked.

"We're going on our date, its already planned out. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Fitz threw on his clothes and Olivia slipped on her floral silk robe, tying it around her waist. She walked him to the front door.

Fitz lifted Olivia's chin, noticing the disappointment in her demeanor, "I hate that I'm leaving you."

"It's ok, just hurry back." Olivia said. He bent down, capturing her lips with his. "I'll be back," he said opening the door to leave. Olivia closed the door, standing with her back against it. She already missed him.

Olivia walked in the kitchen and pulled out the pots and started making breakfast. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and pressed play on her playlist. She sashayed around the kitchen singing Meghan Trainor.

'Who's that sexy thing I see over there?

That's me, standin' in the mirror

What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?

That's gold, show me some respect, oh ah'

She mixed the waffle batter in a bowl and cracked a few eggs. Abby opened her bedroom door walking out with her red hair disheveled.

"Wow…Morning." Olivia said pointing to Abby's hair.

Abby walked into the kitchen, placing her mug under the Keurig machine for coffee, "Shut it, I just came home a few hours ago. Someone is in a good mood. Your making waffles and scrambled eggs."

"I felt like cooking," Olivia said.

"Lies, Fitz is here and your cooking for him," Abby giggled taking her mug away from the machine.

"How did you know he was here?" Olivia asked.

"When I came in, it sounded like he was blowing your back out." Abby joked.

Olivia placed her hand over her mouth. "My bad, Abby."

"You think I care, you pay rent here. I turned up my music and fell asleep. Where is Mr. blow your back out?" Abby asked.

"Fitz left. He forgot he had brunch with his father." Olivia explained.

Olivia plated the waffles and scooped the eggs out of the pan onto a dish. She placed the dishes on the counter, grabbing her mug and filling it with hot water, dunking a tea bag in it.

"Breakfast is served." Olivia said.

"First date today…right?" Abby asked scooping eggs on her plate.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"Any idea where you're going?" Abby asked.

"Not a clue." Olivia stated.

"Probably a helicopter ride over the city," Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "No way, Abby."

"I googled Fitz." Abby whispered, looking down at her food.

"What did you say?" Olivia asked.

"I googled Fitz, Liv and he's dripping with money." Abby emphasized.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked sopping a piece of her waffle in syrup.

Abby picked up her phone and pulled up the information from the website. "Look," she said turning the phone toward Olivia. Olivia snatched the phone from Abby's hand and scrolled through the websites, looking at pictures of Fitz and his family. She glanced at the information on the phone and kept pushing on different websites, reading the details.

"His grandfather was Gerald Grant, one of the biggest oil tycoons from back in the day, his father is Jerry Grant, the billionaire who owns hotels including the Venetian, banks, and law firms throughout the country. Fitz is a prominent lawyer, Liv. Look at his net worth." Abby explained.

Olivia gasped.

"Exactly, Liv. You hit the jackpot. The Grants are like the Rockefellers." Abby said.

"They're not like the Rockefeller's." Olivia responded.

"Dammmmmnnnnnn, you're getting million-dollar dick." Abby laughed.

"Shut up Abby!" Olivia snapped. "I am not interested in Fitz's money."

Abby chuckled. "You may not be interested in his money, but it's nice to know that he has it.

Cha-ching. Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why did you look Fitz up on google?" Olivia inquired.

"I google everybody, Liv. I'm a lawyer. I looked up Stephen to." Abby confessed.

"What did you find on him?" Olivia asked.

"Not a damn thing, but the usual. His job location, address, and the last cases he won." Abby said.

"All of this information doesn't change how I feel about Fitz. He has money…so what." Olivia fumed throwing up her hands.

"You're not getting it Liv, he comes from a family of money. He is used to getting whatever he wants. You and Fitz are from two totally different worlds." Abby explained.

Olivia huffed, rubbing her temples.

Abby shrugged, "I didn't mean to upset you, Liv. I just wanted to show you what I found on him. If your happy, then I'm happy."

Olivia threw out the rest of her food and placed the dishes inside the sink. She wasn't hungry anymore, "You should have been a detective, instead of a lawyer, Abby."

Olivia felt sick to her stomach and her head was spinning from everything she read about Fitz and his family. "I need a nap," she said walking toward her bedroom, leaving Abby at the kitchen counter. After seeing Olivia's reaction, Abby felt horrible. She washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Abby wanted to talk to Olivia and apologize, but she decided to give Olivia space and go shopping.

Fitz went to his apartment, showered and changed his cloths before going to the restaurant. His father expected him to dress in a shirt and tie when they met to discuss business. Fitz arrived an hour later than expected, to meet with his father. He knew Jerry would be upset. He would just have to grin and bear it. His father prided himself with being on time. His motto was 'If you're on time, your late.' Fitz always made sure he was on time for their meetings, except for today.

"Pops," Fitz called out when he reached the table at the restaurant.

"Fitzgerald," Jerry responded with bass in his voice, not looking up from his plate. Fitz could tell that his father was not pleased. He pulled out his chair and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late." Fitz said.

Jerry looked up from his food, "It must be a woman."

"What," Fitz said.

"You must be dating again. You tend to lose your focus and get distracted when you're interested in a woman. You know how I feel about being late. Do better, Fitzgerald." Jerry scolded.

"It was a simple misunderstanding with my calendar." Fitz responded.

Jerry chuckled realizing his son was lying. "Who is she?"

"Someone I met on my trip to Vegas," Fitz responded.

"Does she have a name?" Jerry asked.

"Olivia," Fitz grinned.

"Is this something serious or just a fling?" Jerry asked.

"Pops, you know I don't discuss my personal life with you, anymore." Fitz said.

Jerry ignored his son, "How much money have you spent on Olivia?"

"That's not up for discussion." Fitz answered.

"Fitzgerald, try not to be foolish with your money this time. Don't buy unnecessary things to try to get this girl to fall in love with you." Jerry said.

"That's not what I'm doing." Fitz shouted.

Jerry placed his silverware on the table and looked at Fitz sternly. "Watch your tone, Fitzgerald."

Fitz sighed. "Are we going to talk about work or just my love life?"

"Both" Jerry stated. "Fitzgerald your 31. Its time you start thinking about settling down and finding a wife. You need to add some heirs to the Grant family. I'm not getting any younger."

"Pops, I'm not having this conversation with you today. I'm dating someone new and lets just leave it at that." Fitz stated.

"You must really like her. I've never seen you this protective over a woman." Jerry said.

Fitz ignored his father's comment. "The firm is busy. I have everything under control."

"I have full faith in you, son. I know you won't let me down. How are your philanthropic projects coming along?" Jerry asked.

"I'm looking into donating money to a local public school." Fitz stated.

"That's an interesting change from your normal projects with Habitat for Humanity." Jerry stated.

"It seems to be a need in the community. Alyssa is researching it for me." Fitz stated.

"Sounds good. Send me the proposal before you submit it to the foundation. I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. If you need me you know how to reach me." Jerry stated finishing his breakfast.

"Ok," Fitz said.

"Maybe I'll get to meet Olivia one day." Jerry said standing from the table.

Fitz nodded and stood.

"I have a conference call in a few. Breakfast is paid for." Jerry said hugging Fitz. He left the restaurant and headed to his car.

Olivia woke from her nap and realized she slept a lot longer than she wanted. She stretched and picked up her cell phone looking to see if Fitz called or texted her. Nothing. She immediately dialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi," he said

"Hi, where are you?" Olivia asked.

"Open the door," Fitz said.

Olivia was still in her robe from the morning. She was supposed to be dressed and ready for their date. She walked to the front door and opened it.

Fitz noticed Olivia was still in her robe, "You're not ready?"

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I fell asleep and I just woke up. I only need like 10 minutes." Olivia explained walking rapidly to her room.

He was following her, right on her heels. His voice deep, "Liv," he said when they reached her door. Olivia turned and giggled. "What's so funny?" Fitz asked. "You're not coming in here, Fitz." Olivia said blocking her room door. "What…why not?" he asked. "You have that deep bedroom voice that turns me on and your eyes are a dark gray, meaning you want something. If you come in here, it's going to take me longer than 10 minutes to get ready." Olivia said. He undid the belt on her robe, revealing her lingerie. Her nipples were hard and poked through the fabric. He ran his fingers over the fabric, cupping her breasts. "We could skip what I have planned, order pizza, and fool around." Fitz said. Olivia swatted his hands away from her body. "Nope, I'm going to get dressed. Entertain yourself, out here." Olivia said opening her door and closing it in his face.

Fitz sighed and walked over to the living room looking for something to do. He found a magazine and plopped down on the couch, flipping through the pages. After some time passed, he checked his watch noting the time. "Liv come on," he yelled. Olivia opened her bedroom door a few minutes later, wearing a yellow and white top with a pair of skinny jeans that hugged every curve. He stood from the couch and walked over to her. "You look amazing," he said. "Thank you," Olivia blushed. He reached down for her hand, walking them out of the apartment. Fitz opened the car door for Olivia and she slid into the black leather seat of his Porsche. He went on the other side, slid into his seat, revving up the engine and pulling out the parking lot.

Fitz turned up the music. "Anything in particular you want to listen to?" he asked.

"This is fine," Olivia said bopping her head to Ed Sheeran. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Fitz answered.

Olivia noticed they were heading downtown DC, which was a nightmare to drive and park. "Fitz we're downtown, there is no way you're going to find parking at this time. We should have taken the metro." Olivia stated.

Fitz chuckled, "I don't need to park." Fitz pulled up to a building and exited the vehicle walking over to Olivia's side and opening the door. He handed his keys to a man who entered his car and drove off.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked watching the exchange.

"My driver." Fitz answered.

They walked toward the National Mall, where the grass was green and lush at this time of the year. The National Monument stood tall in front of them. People were hustling and bustling, moving all around. Tourists were stopping and taking pictures of the sights and locals were resting underneath a tree with a book. Olivia's eyes caught a glimpse of a red and white blanket spread across the grass.

"A picnic?" Olivia asked.

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. He moved her toward the blanket, as Olivia admired the fancy set up. Alyssa was laying out the rest of the food on the blanket. Fitz went to Alyssa and thanked her. She waved at Olivia and left. Fitz eased down on the blanket, shifting the pillows under his head. Olivia sat on the opposite side with her legs and arms crossed looking out in the distance. She was thinking about her conversation with Abby and how she was going to approach Fitz with the information.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked looking through the containers displayed on the blanket. "Looks like some sandwiches and fruit."

Olivia didn't respond and she didn't turn to look at him. Something was wrong. He could tell from her body language. He tried to think back on his actions. Did he say or do anything since he picked her up? She seemed fine in the car.

He lifted the wine out of the holder and poured it in two glasses. He watched her intensively, hoping she would turn and look at him. He held the wine glasses in his hand, sitting up taller, with his back firmly against the pillows.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong." She snapped.

"Something is wrong, Olivia. You barely looked at me since we sat down. Your body language is stiff and uninviting. You're on the other side of the blanket, with your arms and legs crossed. Did I do something?" He asked.

Olivia turned and met his eyes "It's fine, Fitz. It's not the picnic."

A concerned look formed on his face, and Olivia's eyes burned through him. "Talk to me," Fitz pleaded. Olivia moved closer to him, facing him so she could look him straight in his eyes when she asked him about his family.

Olivia blurted, "Abby googled you, I know who you are."

"Hmmmm," Fitz nodded. In this moment, he hated the internet. "I wish she hadn't done that. I was going to tell you myself, Liv."

He took a deep breath.

Olivia looked away, picking at her nails.

"Look at me," Fitz demanded.

He waited until Olivia's eyes met his. "My grandfather, Gerald Grant was a very famous oil tycoon a long time ago. He made a substantial amount of money buying and selling oil. He married my grandmother Pearl and had two sons, Jerry and Peter Grant. Jerry is my father and Peter is my uncle. My father made his money as a real estate developer, buying property and building hotels. He is also an attorney and represents several big businesses around the country. My uncle Peter is a famous architect and owns several banks in the United States. I followed in my father's footsteps and became a lawyer. I represent mostly celebrities and politicians at the firm. I handle their divorces, prenup agreements, and business ventures. I've made my money on my own. My father is all about hard work. He never wanted us to grow up thinking we had a silver spoon in our mouth. I recently made partner at the firm because I earned it. It wasn't handed to me. The Grants are good people, Olivia." Fitz explained. He kept his eyes on Olivia. He wanted her to know that he was telling the truth.

"Is your grandfather still alive?" Olivia asked.

Fitz eyes saddened, "My grandfather passed away two years ago. My grandmother Pearl is still alive."

"I'm sorry Fitz," Olivia said lifting his chin.

"He was a good man Liv, you would have liked him." Fitz said.

"You were engaged before?" Olivia inquired.

"I was, but I didn't love her. After I graduated college, I dated several women, spent money frivolously, and my father was not pleased. I was 21 at the time, and he felt I was destroying the Grant name. Out of frustration, he brought me a diamond ring one evening, and told me to pick one of the women I was dating and propose. If I didn't he would donate my entire trust to charity and write me out of his will. I was shocked and felt like I had no choice, so I did it. I picked one of the women and proposed. It wasn't a fancy proposal. I handed her the ring after we had sex and she said yes. She didn't care that I had only known her a week, she was thrilled that she was marrying into the family. After a month of pretending, I couldn't go through with it and convinced my father that I had changed my ways. I agreed to go to law school and manage one of his law firms when I graduated. I keep my personal life private from my father, giving him very little information about who I'm dating." Fitz explained.

"Fitz, that's a lot to digest," she said.

"I've matured since then, Olivia." Fitz said

"We're from two different backgrounds, Fitz. My family is very modest. My dad worked hard all his life building his marketing firm to where it is today. My mom is a librarian and stayed home with me when I was born. They struggled putting me through undergraduate school. I'm paying for my master's degree with little help from my parents. That's why I'm so hard on myself when it comes to my school work. I can't let them down. I'm sure your father isn't interested in you dating someone like me." Olivia said.

"Do you think I give a damn what my father thinks?" Fitz barked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know, Fitz. You have a legacy to uphold."

"He doesn't run my life Olivia, not anymore." Fitz stated.

"Just to be clear, I'm not interested in your money." Olivia hissed.

"Noted." Fitz huffed.

He was frustrated. This was not what he intended for their first date. It was going horrible. He was going to tell her about his family, but he wanted it to be on his terms, not because of some google search. Fitz became silent, grabbing the glass of wine and guzzling it down. "I wish I had something stronger," he grunted. Olivia could tell Fitz was upset and she hated that their first date was on the verge of being ruined. He had put a lot of effort into it. His eyes were an icy blue, and his grip around the wine glass was tight. He grabbed the wine bottle and poured another glass. Olivia placed her palm over the glass, before he lifted it to his lips.

"This is a heavy first date." Olivia stated.

"I wish it wasn't," Fitz sighed.

"Can we start over?" Olivia asked.

Olivia reached behind him, straightening up the pillows. "Lean back." She scooted closer to the containers and opened them, placing a sandwich and some fruit on two plates. "Eat something," Olivia said.

"To our first date," Olivia stated with a small smile, lifting her glass. Fitz clinked his glass with hers. He inhaled the sandwich and fruit that was on his plate.

"Hungry?" Olivia asked.

"Starved." Fitz answered.

Olivia finished her food, cleaning up, placing the remainder of the food in the picnic basket. Fitz leaned back on the pillows and Olivia nuzzled into him, placing her back to his chest. His hands lazily wrapped around her waist. "Finally," he whispered breathing in Olivia's scent. He needed her close to him. Opening up to Olivia about his past, made him feel vulnerable. He hated sharing about his past, especially the part about dating a lot of women. He really liked Olivia and didn't want to mess things up. He promised to take things slow and follow her lead.

Olivia and Fitz sat in silence, watching the sun disappear behind the clouds. The tension from their earlier conversation was beginning to dissipate.

"How do you want to be loved Olivia?" Fitz asked rubbing her arm slowly.

Olivia turned, faced Fitz, and placed her hand over his heart, "Not with your money, with your heart."

She captured his lips, caressing his cheeks, bringing him closer, and deepening the kiss. They kissed for a long time. Forgetting where they were and not caring if people stopped and watched.

A hint of darkness formed in the sky as they settled down from their kiss. Olivia laid between Fitz's legs, resting her head on his chest. He was making circles on her back. She listened to the sound of his heart beating through his chest. It was a comforting sound. Olivia engulfed his scent, a mixture of cologne and after shave. It immediately turned her on awakening her senses. She could feel the desire building for Fitz.

"Fitz," Olivia whispered.

"Hmmmmmmm," Fitz answered.

Olivia lifted her head as Fitz leaned his head down touching his forehead with hers. Her brown doe eyes met his deep blue eyes. He knew that look, her eyes were low, and her lips formed a halfway grin. She wanted him. She had made that same gesture many times before. This was going to be tough he thought. Fitz leaned over and grabbed the extra blanket, draping it over Olivia. He looked around trying to see if anyone was looking in their direction.

Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear, "You're going to have to be quiet, ok."

Olivia nodded, turning around under the blanket. Fitz sat up a little bringing her in closer to him. He lowered his hand, placing it under the blanket, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly unzipping them. He slipped his hand inside her jeans, feeling around for her clit. He slid his other hand under her shirt, flicking her nipple between his fingers. He lowered his head in the crook of her neck and planted a kiss. He rubbed her clit back and forth with his thumb. Olivia closed her eyes, and leaned back against his chest. "Mmmmmmm." Olivia groaned, licking her lips. Fitz looked around and whispered in her ear, "Baby, shhhhhhh," Olivia was enjoying the sensation and didn't comprehend what he said. He inserted two of his fingers inside her pussy circling them around, stretching her walls. Her jeans hindered him from pushing his fingers deeper. Olivia moved her hips on his fingers trying to get him to go deeper. "Baby, I can't go deeper, your jeans are making it difficult." Fitz said. Olivia positioned herself on top of him, gyrating her hips on his lap. "Shit," Fitz groaned dropping his head back, biting his lip. He needed to get Olivia to climax…fast. He squeezed her nipple and inserted another finger. Olivia's pussy clenched around his fingers, and he felt her juices pour out. He kept his fingers inside her until her breathing slowed. Fitz slowly removed his fingers, zipping and buttoning up her jeans. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. "You taste so sweet." He said. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she turned in Fitz's arms. "Thank you." He lightly pecked her lips, "Anytime, beautiful."

They started packing up to leave. Fitz adjusted his jeans, trying to find comfort from the bulge that had formed. He leaned down and gathered up the food, placing it in the basket. Olivia noticed his movements, she felt bad he didn't get a chance to release. Olivia trailed her eyes downward, "Fitz we could look for a hidden spot and I could take care of you." Fitz chuckled, "As much as that sounds enticing, I would rather not get caught with my pants down. I'll walk with the basket in front of me, I'm fine." Olivia folded the blanket and rolled it under her arm. She walked in front of him trying to cover his erection, which wasn't a good idea because her hips swayed and her ass jiggled, causing Fitz to have thoughts that did not help his dilemma. Fitz made a phone call to his driver. By the time they reached the sidewalk, his car was waiting for them.

They reached Olivia's apartment and sat in the car listening to music.

"This wasn't the first date I had in mind when I planned it, but I'm glad we talked and got everything out in the open." Fitz said.

"I know. I'm glad we talked to," Olivia said looking over at Fitz.

Fitz turned his head and met her eyes, "Come home with me?"

Olivia smiled, "Ok."

Olivia used her key to open the door to her apartment. "I need to grab a couple of things and I'll be back." Olivia said leaving Fitz in the living room.

Fitz stood at the kitchen counter scrolling through his phone. Abby walked out of her bedroom and jumped when she saw Fitz. "My bad, I didn't mean to scare you." Fitz said. "It's Abby…right?"

"Yeah," Abby said. He extended his hand. "Fitzgerald," He said. Abby shook his hand and was unsure about what else to say. She didn't know if Olivia had mentioned their earlier conversation to him. Still feeling horrible about the morning, Abby knocked on Olivia's door. "Come in," Olivia said.

Abby opened the door, walked inside, and saw Olivia packing.

"Liv you're not leaving because of what happened earlier?" Abby asked.

"Abby, no. Fitz invited me over." Olivia stated.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry about this morning. I should have minded my business and never looked up Fitz." Abby blurted.

"Abby, I'm not mad at you. Fitz and I talked about his past. He was very honest and explained everything." Olivia stated.

"He told you everything, including the engagement?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he did. I'm not going into detail about it tonight. I'm mentally exhausted. It sort of ruined the beginning of our date." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry about that, Liv. I feel like it was my fault."

"Nonsense Abby, we would have eventually had to talk about it. Now that it's out in the open we can figure things out. I'm not sure his dad is going to accept a simple girl from Brooklyn, but we'll see. I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts." Olivia said.

"I'm sure Fitz will make him like you. I see the way he looks at you, Liv. He's not letting you go any time soon." Abby stated.

Olivia shrugged.

"Why are you packing like you're going away for weeks?" Abby asked.

Olivia chuckled. "I haven't spent a night out in a long time. I don't know what to pack."

Abby dumped the duffel bag out on the bed. "Get some cute panties, a bra, an outfit, and lingerie." Abby instructed.

Olivia grabbed a few items from her closet and bathroom and threw them in the duffel bag.

"Condoms," Abby blurted out.

"I'm sure Fitz has a drawer full." Olivia said

"Never leave it to chance, Liv." Abby said opening Olivia's drawer and dumping a few in her bag. "Your all set."

Abby hugged Olivia as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked.

"I know I can be a handful sometimes, but you still love me in spite of my flaws." Abby said.

"Don't try to get all Hallmark on me," Olivia said.

"Never," Abby laughed.

Olivia opened the door and Abby exited toward the kitchen. Fitz immediately stood and walked toward Olivia taking the bag from her arms.

"Ready," Fitz asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Olivia said.

It didn't take long for them to get to Fitz's apartment. Olivia glanced at the building. It was tall and made of brick. Several stores and restaurants surrounded the bottom of the building. Olivia eyed the structure of the building and she could tell it was expensive. A doorman greeted them at the entrance of the building.

"Good evening Mr. Grant," He said.

"Good evening Barry," Fitz responded.

They whizzed past the security guard in the lobby reaching a pair of gold elevators. The elevator opened and there was only one button on the panel. Fitz pressed the letter 'F' and the elevator instantly started moving. When the doors opened, they were inside his apartment.

"Wait…what just happened," Olivia inquired.

Fitz grinned. "We took my private elevator," he said.

Fitz held Olivia's hand moving her through the apartment. The windows in the living room went from the floor to the ceiling, giving a panoramic view of the city skyline. The furniture was plush and modern. The kitchen was sleek with white cabinets and marble countertops. A marble island sat in the middle with high bar stools around it.

"Your apartment is amazing, Fitz." Olivia stated.

"Thank you," he responded.

He walked her through the rest of the apartment, pointing out the different rooms, including his office.

"Can I go in?" Olivia asked.

"Go ahead," Fitz said turning on the light.

"Wow," Olivia whispered.

Dark cherry wood book shelves adorned the dark hunter green walls. His college and law degrees hung on the wall. Olivia ran her fingers over the frame of his Georgetown Law degree.

Fitz moved behind her placing his hand around her waist. "Graduated 2ndin my class."

He pointed to the various certificates on the wall, "These are from the various charities I donate to every year."

Olivia eyed a series of frames on his bookshelf. "Is this your mom and sister?" she asked. "Yes," he responded. "These are my grandparents, before my grandfather passed away." Fitz said. "They look so sweet together." Olivia said. "They were married for 40 years." he said. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the apartment." he said walking her out of the office. "There are two guest rooms with their own bathrooms. My mom and sister normally stay in them when they visit." She peeked in the rooms and kept moving toward his bedroom. "This is my room," he said. Olivia put her hand over her mouth walking into the room. It was big. She walked around the room trying to take it all in.

"Fitz what size bed is this? It is huge." Olivia stated.

"It's a California king," he said.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bed this big." Olivia said.

"I'm going to put your bag in the closet," Fitz said.

Olivia nodded. She fell back on his bed, sinking into the mattress. It was soft.

"How does it feel?" Fitz asked coming out of the closet.

"It feels wonderful. I don't know how you get out of it every morning." Olivia said.

She looked beautiful curled up on his bed. He wanted to join her, but without clothes. His stomach rumbled knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

Olivia sat up on the bed and followed Fitz into the kitchen, "Yeah, I feel like we ate so long ago." She responded.

"How about pizza?" Fitz asked.

"Yes…pizza is my favorite. How is the pizza on this side of town?" Olivia asked.

"Real good. Stephen swears by this place. We order from here all the time." Fitz said showing Olivia the menu.

"Ok, I'll take onions and black olives on mine." She said.

"What the hell kind of toppings are those?" He asked.

Olivia chuckled. "It's good," Olivia said.

Fitz ordered the pizza. He pulled out the plates and sat them on the counter.

"Come sit with me," he said motioning for Olivia to join him on the couch. Olivia sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. This was the perfect time for her to ask Fitz about the event at her school.

"I have this reading event at my school every year, where I bring in different people to read to my class. Most of the people who come and read are my friends. I was hoping your schedule was free and you could do it." Olivia said intertwining her hand with his.

"When is it?" he asked.

"In a couple of weeks," she answered.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and searched for his calendar. Olivia pointed to the date, and Fitz glanced at the information on his calendar. "I would love to do it. How about in the afternoon?" Fitz asked. "Yes, that's perfect." she said pecking his lips. "What do I have to do?" he asked. "Pick one of your favorite children's books and read it to the class." Olivia explained. "I can do that," he said.

Fitz stood from the couch when his door chimed. He opened it for the security guard who handed him the pizza boxes. They ate pizza by candlelight with wine, laughed and talked some more before retreating to Fitz's bedroom for the night. Their date ended better than it started.

Olivia yawned, "Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight beautiful," Fitz said drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun peaked through the window in Fitz's bedroom, making the room extremely bright. Olivia slept like a baby and didn't want to get up. She reached over, wanting to snuggle up next to Fitz. Olivia sighed, realizing he wasn't in the bed. She placed her feet on the floor, stretched her arms up, and walked in the closet to retrieve her bag. She grabbed a few of her personal items before going into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. After finishing in the bathroom, she opened the door from the bedroom and the smell of food, made her smile. Olivia tiptoed in the kitchen, stood against the wall, and watched Fitz in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His arm flexed through his t-shirt as he stirred the contents in the bowl.

"Hey you," Olivia said getting his attention.

"Good Morning," Fitz said.

"Your bed is wonderful. I can stay in it forever." Olivia said walking toward him.

Fitz chuckled, "I can arrange that." He leaned down, gently kissing Olivia on the lips.

"What are you making?" Olivia asked.

"French toast, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon. Is that ok?" Fitz asked.

"That's fine, it smells so good." Olivia said sitting on the stool at the counter, watching Fitz at the stove.

"I missed you in bed this morning." Olivia said.

Fitz winked, "I know, I wanted to get breakfast started. I'll make it up to you."

Olivia grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate, "You better."

Fitz plated the food and they started eating.

"Do you have plans today?" Fitz asked pouring coffee in his cup.

"I need to start memorizing my thesis, so I'm ready to present it in front of the class this week." Olivia answered.

"Can I have a little more of your time?" he asked.

Olivia nodded.

They finished their food and cleaned up the kitchen together. Olivia showered in the bathroom in Fitz's room and dressed for the day. Fitz walked into the bedroom after showering in one of the guest bathrooms. Olivia was stretched across the bed, scrolling through her phone. She sat up when she heard him come in. His towel was at his waist, small beads of water dripped from his chest and his hair was still damp. "Damn," Olivia whispered. Fitz walked in the closet to get dressed, unaware of the effect he had on Olivia. She stood in the doorway of the closet and watched Fitz's movements. Olivia was immediately turned on.

"See something you like?" Fitz asked.

She strutted in the closet toward him. When she reached him, she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I see a lot that I like and want," Olivia said. She wrapped her hands around his waist, untying the towel on the side, but holding it around him, so it wouldn't drop to the floor.

"We have plans." Fitz said.

"Plans," Olivia said.

"Yes," Fitz whispered.

Olivia trailed her fingers across his abdomen, dipping them under the towel. "What kind of plans?"

"It's a surprise." He groaned.

"Hmmmmm." Olivia said stroking his dick slowly under the towel.

"Liv," he uttered.

"I'm listening," she said.

Fitz grabbed the bar that was holding his clothes for support. His eyes closed and he let his mind relax to her strokes.

"Just like that, baby," Fitz whispered.

His other hand moved toward her jeans, pulling her closer, and unbuttoning them. He took his hand from the bar and pushed her jeans and panties down. His fingers rubbed her clit, eliciting a moan from Olivia. Olivia dropped the towel with her other hand, moving closer to his erection, aligning herself at the tip. She moved her hips closer toward him, and his eyes opened. Fitz immediately stopped his movements on her clit.

"Baby, we're being reckless." Fitz said.

"I've only been with you, Fitz." Olivia stated.

"We shouldn't." He responded.

Olivia stepped back. "Why, do you have something?" She asked.

Fitz arched his eyebrow, "No Liv, but we shouldn't," he said picking up the towel, wrapping it around his waist. Olivia felt rejected. She pulled up her jeans and stormed out of the closet. Fitz always used protection when he had sex. He was terrified about getting a woman pregnant and becoming a father too soon. When he had children, he wanted to be married. He finished getting dressed, knowing Olivia was upset with him. Olivia was sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone. Fitz went into his office and retrieved a paper from his drawer. He walked back into the bedroom and handed the paper to Olivia.

"Here," he said.

"What's this?" Olivia asked.

"It's my STD and HIV report." Fitz answered.

Olivia looked it over and noted everything said negative. "Do you always take this test?" Olivia questioned.

"I did this after we were together in Vegas. I knew that I wanted more than just one night with you. I always use protection and I get checked every six months just to be safe. Your important to me, Olivia. We can't operate off our emotions. We have to be responsible." Fitz replied.

Fitz was right. Olivia realized what he was saying was true. She needed to think about everything that came with having sex without protection. She wasn't thinking clearly. She had been a virgin for so long and didn't have to think about birth control. She was glad he stopped her.

"Fitz, I'm sorry, your right." Olivia stated.

"Liv, you don't have to apologize. I will give you whatever you want. When we're ready to take that next step, we will take it together." Fitz replied.

Olivia nodded. Fitz pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight, kissing her forehead. "Let's go before it gets too late."

Fitz was excited about his surprise for Olivia. He pulled the car to a stop and parked. He walked over to Olivia's side of the car, opening the door.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"It's a surprise, come on," he said grabbing her hand.

"A bookstore?" Olivia questioned, looking at the name of the store on the window.

Fitz smiled, "I need to get a book for your event."

"Fitz I could have loaned you a book from my school library." Olivia answered.

"I figured we could pick one out together," he said reaching down intertwining his hand with hers.

It was a small, quaint bookstore in Georgetown, hidden away on a back street. Two tables with chairs were positioned in the front of the store. Olivia's eyes caught the name of the store 'Pages.' It was a cute name for a book store she thought. Fitz opened the door, leading the way inside. Shelves of books adorned the ceiling down to the floor. Small tables were filled with books, some brand new and some used. It smelled like an old library. Olivia loved to read. Fitz watched as Olivia ran her fingers over several of the books, opening them and reading the first few pages. She was in her own world.

"You like it here, don't you?" Fitz asked.

Olivia beamed, "I love it."

"I knew I recognized that voice," a woman said walking to Fitz and hugging him.

"Gladys, how are you?" Fitz asked.

"I'm wonderful, it's so good to see you, Fitzgerald. It's been a long time." She expressed.

"I've been really busy," he answered.

"Now, that you're a big shot lawyer, you don't have time for the little people." Gladys responded. Gladys had long grey curls that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a pair of khakis and a floral blouse. Her makeup was edgy and colorful. Her glasses hung low on her nose and a gold chain wrapped around her neck keeping them in place. Several gold bracelets adorned her arm, with matching rings.

Olivia walked toward Fitz, embracing him at his waist.

Gladys chuckled, "Oh, you brought a visitor."

Fitz paused, unsure of how to introduce Olivia, "This is my girl…."

"I'm Olivia," she said cutting him off and shaking Glady's hand.

They hadn't discussed the status of their relationship. He assumed they were a couple based off the time they had been spending together, but Olivia stopped him just as he was about to call her his girlfriend. He decided to leave it alone, since they were having a nice time and he really didn't want another heavy conversation. He was definitely going to bring it up, just not today.

"Olivia, this is Gladys, the owner of the bookstore. I use to come here every day and study for the bar exam. She would make her famous meatloaf and bring it to me. She's like a second mother to me. I still think your meatloaf helped me pass the exam." Fitz said.

"Nonsense, Fitzgerald. You studied long and hard for that exam. I kept your area the same way you left it." Gladys said pointing to a small corner with a chair and a lamp. "Sometimes I get a few law students in here, looking for a place to study."

"Fitz, look," Olivia said pointing to a picture on the wall.

"Wow, that's the day I found out I passed the bar exam. I came straight here, when I received the letter in the mail. Gladys took this picture of me holding the letter." Fitz said. "I'm sure you didn't come in here just to visit an old lady." Gladys stated.

"I'm looking for a children's book," Fitz stated.

Gladys looked at Fitz, then at Olivia, then back at Fitz. She didn't want to make any assumptions, so she kept quiet.

Fitz could tell Gladys was over thinking his response, "It's for a program at Olivia's school." Fitz stated. Glady's pointed to the left showing them the sign that read 'Children'. "I'll leave you to it," she said as the door chimed signaling a new customer.

Fitz pulled out several books flipping through them, Olivia did the same. She was familiar with a lot of the books because she read them many times to her class. Fitz held up the 'Cat in the Hat' book, "What about this one?" Fitz asked. "Nope, Abby is reading that one." Olivia answered.

Olivia reached down to the bottom shelf and pulled out a green book. She smiled reading the title.

"This one!" she said handing it to Fitz.

"Tarzan," he said.

"I just showed the movie, last month to my students. They loved it." Olivia said.

He flipped through the pages and read a couple of the lines. "Ok, looks easy enough. Let's get this one." He said.

Olivia giggled, "You have to promise to do the Tarzan roar when you read it."

"A roar? What kind of roar?" Fitz asked.

Olivia pulled up the movie on her phone and played it for him.

Fitz laughed. "You want me to do that, in your classroom?"

Olivia chuckled, "Yes Fitz, try it."

"Let me hear it again," Fitz requested. Olivia played it again on her phone.

Fitz took a deep breath and mimicked the sound he heard on the phone.

Olivia smiled, "That's it, Fitz."

"You owe me big time. I am only doing this because it's for you." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Thank you. You're going to be an amazing Tarzan." Olivia said pecking his lips.

They walked to the register placing the book on the counter. "One of my son's favorite books, when he was a kid. It's on the house." Gladys said handing the book to Olivia.

"Thank you, Gladys." Olivia responded walking ahead of Fitz, picking up a book from the table and flipping through it.

"Don't be a stranger Fitzgerald. It was great seeing you. Olivia is delightful. I can tell you really like her, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Gladys said.

Fitz smiled, "I'll try to stop by more often. I'm sure Olivia will visit more than me." Fitz said looking at Olivia with a book in her hand.

Gladys smiled, "She is welcome anytime." Fitz hugged Gladys.

"Come on, baby." Fitz said holding Olivia's hand as they exited the store.

Fitz drove to Olivia's apartment and turned off the ignition. They sat in the car, holding hands, not wanting to leave each other.

"Pinch me," Olivia said.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Pinch me, I'm serious" she said.

He reached over and slightly pinched her arm. "Why did you want me to pinch you?" Fitz asked.

"I thought maybe you weren't real and I've been dreaming all this time." She responded.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm real, baby."

"I had an amazing weekend with you, I wish it didn't have to end." Olivia said.

"I know," he said bringing Olivia's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. He opened the door and walked to Olivia's side opening the door and helping her out the car. He instantly crashed his lips on hers, kissing her deep up against the car door. Olivia moaned into the kiss, running her hands through his curls, pulling him in closer. She broke the kiss, "You want to come upstairs?" "I don't know baby, you have work to do." Fitz said. She softly caressed his cheek, "I can work on memorizing my thesis and you can be my audience." Olivia stated. "Ok, I'll give you something else at the end, instead of an applause." Fitz said. "Ohhhh I like how you think, Fitz." Olivia said. "I still owe you from this morning." Fitz said. Olivia worked on memorizing her thesis and Fitz was her audience, listening to every word. When she finished presenting it to him, he made good on his promise and left Olivia thoroughly satisfied.

It was the day before the reading event at Olivia's school. She was in her classroom straightening up after the students had left for the day.

"Ms. Pope you have a visitor," she heard over the loud speaker in her classroom.

"Ok," she answered.

Olivia turned as she heard the door open and the person entering the classroom. Her mouth dropped…it was Edison.

"Hi Olivia," he said.

"Edison!" she said shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, your shocked to see me." He said.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Olivia said.

"I guess not. I've been calling and texting you. You haven't returned any of my calls or messages." Edison responded.

"I've been really busy, Edison." Olivia said.

"I thought we agreed, we would remain friends." Edison said.

"It's just…I've been really busy with school and work." Olivia said fumbling with the stapler on her desk.

"How was your birthday trip?" Edison asked.

"It was amazing, I had a lot of fun." Olivia answered.

"That's good," he said.

"Was there a reason you came to see me today?" Olivia asked trying to end their visit.

"I can't stop by and see you?" He asked.

"Edison, you can't just pop up at my job." She replied.

"Your reading event from last year popped up on my phone in my Facebook account. I was wondering if you wanted me to read to the students again this year?" Edison asked.

Olivia knew she needed one more person to read a book for tomorrow. One of the teachers backed out at the last minute. She was going to ask to Abby to read two books instead of one. She opened her planner and looked at the schedule. She saw Fitz's name scheduled for the afternoon. Edison should be long gone before Fitz arrives she thought.

"How about in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes, that's fine, I'll go to the hospital later in the afternoon." He said.

"How is your residency going?" Olivia asked.

"It's going really good." Edison answered.

"I miss you, Olivia. Maybe we can go to dinner sometime." He said.

"Oh, I'm not sure about dinner, my schedule is jam packed." She said.

Edison shrugged. "Maybe you'll find some time for me."

Olivia phone rang and she knew it was Fitz because of the ring tone.

"I have to get this," Olivia said walking toward the door and opening it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Olivia nodded.

She ran over to her desk answering her phone. "Hi."

Olivia was excited. It was the day of the reading event at her school. She arrived early at work, setting up her classroom. She enjoyed having her friend's visit the school because they were able to see how much she loved teaching. She was more nervous than usual because Fitz was visiting her school. She spoke to him briefly before he went to work, reminding him not to forget the book, even though she had an extra copy in her classroom. She took a deep breath as the students poured into the classroom. She gave the students clues about each book and the reader before they entered the classroom. Olivia started off the event by reading, 'The Little Mermaid.' Makayla arrived and read, 'Don't Cry Big Bird.' Quinn read, 'Go Away Big Green Monster.'

Edison arrived on time and waited for the cue from Olivia to enter the classroom. Edison was familiar with her classroom and the event. He entered the classroom and sat down in the reading chair. He immediately began reading 'Aladdin,' to the students. Olivia picked at her nails while he was there, her stomach was doing somersaults. When he was done she rushed him out of the classroom and was grateful he received a call from the hospital, so she didn't have to talk to him. Abby arrived after lunch dressed as Thing 1 and read 'The Cat in the Hat.'

Olivia walked Abby out of the classroom, while the students completed a lesson with the assistant teacher.

"Fitz is up next, right?" Abby asked taking off the blue wig in the hallway.

"I can't wait to see him with the students." Olivia said.

"How did things go with Edison earlier?" Abby asked.

"Fine. I couldn't wait to get him out of here. I just kept thinking, Fitz was going to walk through the door and see Edison. I could barely breathe."

"I don't know why you gave him a pass and allowed him to come today. You have a real man, now. Don't mess things up with Fitz over Edison." Abby said hugging Olivia.

"I know…I know." Olivia said. "Abby, I have to get back inside."

Fitz pulled inside the school's parking lot, turning off the ignition. He looked out the window at the building and the surrounding area of the school. This was his first time driving to the North West side of DC. Fitz glanced at the address on the paper, "This is it," he said to himself. The building was made of brown brick and was surrounded by a silver wire fence. There was a small playground off in the distance. There were bars on the bottom windows and air conditioners hung out of some of the top windows. Fitz stepped out of the car, grabbing his blue suit jacket and the Tarzan book from the back seat. He placed the book on the hood of his car, while putting on his suit jacket. He felt overdressed. Fitz walked up to the building and pressed the buzzer. "Can I help you?" He heard a woman's voice on the intercom. Fitz cleared his throat. "I'm here to read to students in Olivia's class." The door buzzed and he pulled it open. He entered, walking through a metal detector and emptying his pockets for the security guard. The security guard pointed him toward the main office. He opened the door to the main office and walked to the counter. "Hello, please sign your name and the time please," a woman behind the counter stated. "I'm looking for Olivia's classroom." Fitz said putting the pen down. "Ms. Pope's class is down the hall, to the right. She is expecting you." She said. The woman buzzed into Olivia's classroom notifying her that she had another guest reader. "Thank you," Fitz said walking out the office. He followed the instructions and could hear Olivia's voice as he walked closer to her classroom. He peeked in the window on the door, Olivia held up a finger signaling for him to wait. He stood anxiously by the door.

"Ok boys and girls, this is our last celebrity reader for the day. He is reading one of our favorite books. The character in the book likes to swing from trees. Can anyone guess the name of the book?" She asked.

The student's hands shot up.

"Keia, do you know the name of the book?" Olivia asked.

"Tarzan?" Keia yelled out. Olivia smiled walking over to the door. She opened the door and Fitz walked into the classroom. Olivia pointed to the reading chair, showing Fitz where to sit.

"This is Mr. Grant, can everyone say 'Hi Mr. Grant.' Olivia said.

"Hi, Mr. Grant," the students said in unison.

"Mr. Grant will be reading 'Tarzan.' Criss-cross applesauce and put on your listening ears. You can start Mr. Grant." Olivia said.

Fitz opened the book and began reading, showing the pictures on every page to the student's. He inflected his voice at all the right places and kept the student's attention. Olivia stood to the side watching Fitz. Her heart melted and she couldn't stop smiling. When it was time for the Tarzan roar, Fitz stood, placing one foot on the chair, and roared like Tarzan. The students cheered. "Did you like the book?" Fitz asked the students. "Yes," they yelled out. "Ok students let's start cleaning up and getting ready for the bus ride home." Olivia said. The students rushed to their desks, taking out what they needed for home and placing the items in their book bags. Fitz stood by the small library and watched Olivia help the students prepare to leave.

"Yes, Jasmine," Olivia asked when she saw the student's hand raised.

"Is Mr. Grant your boyfriend? Cause he's been looking at you, like my dad looks at my mom right before they kiss." She said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Jasmine we are just friends. Please stay on task and finish packing your bookbag."

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Friends," he mouthed.

"I'll be back," she whispered to Fitz.

The students lined up and Olivia walked them out the classroom to the gym. Her assistant, Monica stayed with them until their buses arrived. When Olivia returned, Fitz was walking around the classroom looking at the student's work on the wall. He heard her enter and turned toward the door. "Very nice classroom," he said. "Thanks," she said. "Oh, remember the money we won from Vegas," she said. "Yeah," he responded. "I bought a new computer and math manipulatives for the classroom." Olivia said showing him the items. "Nice. Was it enough? Do you need anything else for your classroom?" he asked. "Not right now." Olivia stated.

"I have something for you," he said handing her a piece of paper. Olivia opened it and smiled.

 **Will you be my girlfriend?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Maybe**

"Your so cute, Mr. Grant. I've been waiting for you to ask me." Olivia said making a heart around the word 'yes.' She folded the paper and handed it back to him.

He opened it and smiled, "I've been waiting for the right time, Olivia." Fitz said lifting Olivia off her feet and spinning her around.

"Its official, I'm yours," she said as Fitz placed her back on her feet.

"It's what I've wanted the moment I met you, Olivia." Fitz said. Olivia smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head at his chest.

"I think we should celebrate," Fitz said. "Do you want to go out for dinner or stay in?" He asked, lifting Olivia's chin.

"Let's stay in, so I can have my dessert right after dinner." Olivia said trailing her eyes down his body. Fitz leaned down and whispered, "You can have your dessert before dinner." Olivia held her legs closed together, trying to stop the ache she was feeling. "I wish I didn't have cameras in my classroom. I really want to kiss you." Olivia said. Fitz smiled, "Save it for later," he said swiping his hand down her cheek. Fitz walked to the door, and stood, watching Olivia straitening up her desk. She turned and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it, and walked out the room. They were finally a couple, something he had wanted for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia took her time at her apartment, slowly putting items in her overnight bag. She was talking to Abby as she packed.

"You can't tell him, Liv." Abby said sipping water from her glass.

"Why, Abs? I don't want to keep it from him." Olivia stressed.

"Liv, he just asked you to be his girlfriend, you can't burst his bubble tonight. Tell him another time." Abby suggested.

Olivia shrugged, "Maybe your right, Abs. I don't know."

She picked up her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder, exiting her bedroom.

"Go and have a nice evening with your boyfriend. Don't think about Edison and his bullshit. He's not worth it, Liv." Abby said walking Olivia to the door.

Olivia sat in her car outside of Fitz's apartment, thoughts raced through her mind from her conversation with Abby. She was still unsure about telling Fitz. Frustrated, Olivia lightly banged her head back on the headrest. She sighed opening the door and stepping out into the cool air, grabbing her bag from the backseat. Once inside, she took the gold elevator up to Fitz's floor, smiling when the door opened and she saw Fitz standing in the kitchen cooking. He turned immediately at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Hey Baby," Fitz said.

Olivia dropped her bag and hurried toward him, embracing his waist. She lingered in his arms. "Hold me," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she responded, slightly pulling away.

He dipped his head, capturing her lips for a brief kiss. "It smells good in here." Olivia said lifting the lid off one of the pots.

"'I'm making lobster with garlic butter, asparagus, and mashed potatoes." Fitz responded.

"Damn, Fitz, your spoiling me." Olivia said.

"Oh, this is nothing, Olivia. It's just the beginning, beautiful. I have some wine on the counter for you." Fitz said adding a hint of butter to the mashed potatoes.

Olivia walked to the kitchen counter, picking up the wine bottle, noting the label. "Baby," she purred with excitement. It was the same wine they had in Las Vegas.

Fitz smiled, "I know, your man did good."

Olivia smiled at his comment, pouring the wine in the glass, taking a few sips and letting it slide down her throat slowly. "I'll be back, I want to change into something more comfortable."

Fitz nodded.

Olivia grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and carried her glass of wine in the other hand. She walked to the bedroom, dropping her bag in the closet. She changed into a pair of black leggings and a t-shirt. Her eyes glanced at the wall above Fitz's headboard, noticing the pinned note from earlier asking her to be his girlfriend. Olivia beamed, grabbing the glass of wine off the dresser, heading back in the kitchen.

"Let's eat in the dining room." Fitz said plating the food.

Olivia stepped down from the stool and scurried to the dining room. She stood in the doorway, admiring the view. Rose petals were scattered on the table, candles flickered all around, while soft music played in the background. She inhaled at the site, "Fitz when did you have time to do this?" She asked from the entrance of the dining room.

"I had a little time," he said walking in with the food.

"It's beautiful Fitz," Olivia said.

They took their seats at the table, tasting each bite of their dinner, while having small conversation. Fitz was beaming. He circled his thumb on the back of her hand, eating each bite of food. Olivia's eyes met his, a cerulean blue, his smile was bright. She softly smiled back at him, knowing that she wasn't going to ruin their evening. She wasn't going to tell him about Edison. Not now…Not today.

"Baby that was delicious," Olivia said placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

Fitz eased behind Olivia, placing his hands on her hips, gyrating his hips into her butt. "Not as delicious as you are."

"Focus, Fitz, finish cleaning up." Olivia whined.

Fitz kissed the back of her neck, "I'm done cleaning…I want _you_."

"I have more dishes to put in the dishwasher," Olivia said trying to fight off the heat that was rising between her legs.

He took the dish out of her hand, placed it in the sink, and closed the dishwasher. "We're done." Fitz said.

"But…But…" Olivia stuttered. He placed his finger on her lips.

"I want my dessert," Fitz said scooting down toward her pussy and kissing it through her leggings.

Olivia leaned her head back, placing her palms on the counter for leverage, "What's for dessert?" she whispered.

He stood from his position, his voice, deep and raspy, "You."

Fitz walked Olivia to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Nervously, Olivia walked to the dresser, trailing her fingers over the furniture. Her senses were on overload and she wasn't sure what Fitz had in mind for the rest of the evening. Whatever it was, she wanted it…she wanted him.

Trying to deflect and calm down her nerves, she spoke, "I see you added something to the wall."

"I want to wake up every day with you on my mind." He said.

Olivia motioned Fitz to come closer. Within two strides he was next to her, pressing her into him.

"You really know how to make a girl wet." Olivia said.

Fitz turned Olivia to the mirror, whispering, "Not just any girl, my girlfriend."

He trailed kisses down the back of her neck. Olivia shuddered at the contact.

"Have you ever watched yourself have an orgasm, Olivia?" Fitz asked.

Olivia whispered, "No."

"I want you to see how beautiful you look when your body reaches its peak and is satisfied by my touch." Fitz said.

His hands went to her hips, lowering her leggings until they hit the floor. "These are cute," Fitz said admiring the lacy hot pink thong Olivia was wearing. His finger hooked the lace, removing them down her legs, slowly. Olivia winced as he trailed his fingers back up her heated skin. Her arousal was high and she could feel the liquid forming between her legs. He lifted her shirt above her head, peppering her back with his lips. Olivia leaned forward on the dresser, exhaling. Fitz unclasped Olivia's bra, letting her breast free, flicking his fingers over her erect nipples. "I need you to touch me, Fitz…please." She begged. "Where do you want me to touch you?" Fitz asked. Olivia found his hand and placed it on her pussy, guiding his fingers and rubbing them over her clit. "Here…I need you to touch me here." She said.

Fitz slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy, working them slowly, gently. "You like that," he groaned. "Yes…Oh God…Yes," Olivia purred. Olivia's eyes closed and her head fell back on Fitz's chest. "I want you to watch, keep your eyes open." Fitz said. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at herself and Fitz in the mirror. His eyes were a dark gray and filled with desire. Olivia whimpered at the feeling of his fingertips curling and caressing over her mound of pleasure. Fitz toyed with Olivia's clit, halting his movements every time he felt her reaching her peak, prolonging her orgasm. His torture was killing Olivia on the inside. "Baby," Olivia stammered. "Please give me what I need."

"Promise me you'll keep your eyes open," he said. "I…I…can't," she cried out. "Baby, yes you can." he pleaded. Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open, closing and opening them repeatedly. Fitz flicked his finger in a rapid pace over her clit, causing Olivia to buck forward. His arm gripped her around her, waist bringing Olivia back into him. Olivia could feel his erection, poking her from behind. The hardness gave her much needed friction and she rotated her hips. "Let go, Liv," Fitz whispered in her ear. Her stomach tightened, causing her body to jerk uncontrollably against Fitz. Olivia's eyes were slightly open, as her body stilled, dripping her juices down her leg. "Your beautiful," Fitz said watching her through the mirror. "I want you inside of me," she begged. "Please."

Fitz moved Olivia to the bed, centering her at the edge of the mattress. He glanced at the mirror making sure Olivia was still able to watch him. "Keep watching," he said. He gently kissed her lips, moving down her torso. He cupped her breast, tweaking her nipples. Her hands moved to his hair, tangling her fingers in his curls. She forced her eyes open, sitting up on the mattress, watching Fitz's mouth reach her pussy. Fitz parted her legs wider, and used his thumb to open her soft folds. He took a quick glance at Olivia, making sure she was looking. He lowered his head, rimming her clit with his tongue. "Yessssss," Olivia cried out. She watched as Fitz bobbed his head between her legs, licking, slurping, sucking. "Fuck," she whispered falling back on the mattress. She felt the sensation of two fingers entering her, stretching her walls, moving in and out. She moved her hips slowly around Fitz's fingers, imagining he was inside her. "Damn, baby," Fitz hissed. He stilled her movements, bringing her clit back to his lips, whipping his tongue around it. "Fitzzzzz," Olivia moaned as her body jerked forward pushing her closer to Fitz's mouth. Olivia slowly opened her eyes, sitting up and glancing in the mirror, watching Fitz lick up every drop of her sweet essence. "Ahhhh," she moaned.

Fitz walked to the nightstand, quickly removing every article of clothing. His erection was standing at attention and throbbing against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He flung the drawer open, reaching inside for the condom. Olivia watched as he stroked his long, thick, erection before rolling on the condom. His actions heightened her need for him. Olivia licked her lips; how often do you pleasure yourself?" she asked. "Whenever I'm not with you." Fitz responded. "I want to watch you one day." Olivia said. He nodded. "Can we try something new?" he asked. Olivia eased up on the bed on her knees, moving toward the edge of the bed, closer to where Fitz was standing. She stroked his cheeks, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yes."

His voice an octave lower than normal, "Turn around."

Olivia positioned herself on the bed. Fitz eased behind her, lining himself with her center. He slowly teased the entrance of her pussy before working his dick in. He watched as the head of his dick disappeared and then reemerged with each stroke. The condom glistened with Olivia's juices, Fitz closed his eyes, imagining he was inside her without the barrier. Olivia fisted the sheets, feeling Fitz moving in and out of her. "Ahhhhhhh…Baby," she cried out. "You're so tight, Liv." He moaned. "It feels good, Fitz. Don't stop." She moaned arching her back toward Fitz, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Olivia's pussy clenched around him. "Ah fuck!" he groaned. Fitz placed both his hands on her ass, picking up his pace. "Oh Fitzzzzzzz…Baby…Shittttttt…" Olivia cried out. He thrusted harder…faster…harder with each stroke. Fitz could feel his peak rising and he wanted her to finish before him. "Liv come for me," he moaned. He reached around her waist, cupping her breast in his hand, squeezing her nipple. Olivia moaned as her pussy pulsated around his dick.

He felt his orgasm rising and he couldn't hold back anymore. "Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…" Fitz groaned as he spilled in the condom. Olivia collapsed on the bed, bringing Fitz down with her. "Shit, Baby," he said. Fitz held her in place, holding the condom around the base. "I have to pull out," he whispered. Olivia couldn't move or respond. Fitz slowly pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it away in the bathroom garbage. Olivia was in the same position when he returned to the room. He scooped her up, bringing her to the head of the bed, laying her on the pillow. Fitz found his boxer briefs on the floor and slipped them on. "You want a shirt," he asked. Olivia nodded "No." Olivia could barely move or speak. She was exhausted, but in a good way. Fitz eased into the bed spooning Olivia close to his chest. "Will it always feel this good?" Olivia uttered. "It will." Fitz responded.

Olivia woke before Fitz. She tried to move out of his embrace after hearing a noise from on the outside of the door. His grip on her was tight, there was no way she was getting out of his arms.

"Baby," she said lightly tapping him on the chest.

"Hmmmmm," he hummed.

"I think someone is in your apartment, I hear something." She said.

Fitz chuckled lightly, opening his eyes.

"I'm being serious, listen." Olivia said.

He listened and heard a few noises and closed his eyes back.

"Fitz, I'm getting up," she said moving out of his embrace, easing off the bed and standing at the door, slowly cracking it.

"Your naked," he said.

Fitz reached for his cell phone on the nightstand, glancing at his text messages. "It's my chef, he's making breakfast," he said holding the phone for her to see the messages.

"He has a key to your apartment? What if we were having sex?" Olivia whispered.

"He's cooking in the kitchen, not in my bedroom. I've known Ace for years and he respects my privacy. I know how you like having me all to yourself in the morning, so he's making breakfast instead of me." Fitz said.

"Awwww Fitz, you're so sweet." Olivia said closing the door back.

"Come back to bed," He said.

Olivia slid under the covers, curling into Fitz, twirling her fingers in his chest hairs.

"I liked the new position we tried last night." Olivia said.

He kissed her forehead. "Me too," Fitz said.

"Fitz can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Are you satisfied?" Olivia asked.

"Am I satisfied? Sexually satisfied?" he questioned, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah. I know you've been with several women, who weren't virgins. I just want to make sure I'm doing it right." She said.

"Olivia do you hear the sounds I make when I enter you? I…am…satisfied. Don't ever compare yourself to the other women I've dated. There is no comparison." Fitz answered.

She sat up and kissed his cheek. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm satisfied… _really_ satisfied!" Olivia beamed.

"Good," he said hovering over her, nipping at her neck.

"Mmmmmmm Baby," Olivia moaned. Fitz phone dinged, alerting he had a text message.

"Damn," he groaned moving off of Olivia. He looked at his phone, noting a text message from his chef.

"Breakfast is ready. We should shower and get ready for the day." He said.

Fitz pulled the covers back as they both slipped out of bed. "I'll shower in the other bathroom." He said walking into the closet grabbing a pair of boxer briefs and clothes. They finished showering, meeting back in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ace." Fitz said walking to his chef, giving him a pound, before sitting on the stool at the kitchen island. Olivia walked in wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was curly and fell at her shoulders. She leaned over Fitz, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his cheek.

"Good Morning," Olivia said, sitting next to Fitz.

"Good Morning," Ace said plating the food, giving Fitz a slight grin.

"Ace, this is my girlfriend, Olivia." Fitz said.

Ace extended his hand to Olivia, "Hi Olivia, I'm Ace, Mr. Grant's personal chef. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Olivia said shaking his hand.

"I made blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and a small fruit salad." Ace said.

"Smells amazing, Ace." Fitz said.

Ace handed Olivia a mug, "Tea for the lady."

"Coffee for you, sir." Ace said handing Fitz a mug.

He placed the plates in front of them, "Enjoy."

"Wow!" Olivia said.

"Mr. Grant, I restocked your fridge and bar." Ace stated wiping down the counter.

"Wonderful," Fitz said.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave?" Ace asked.

"No, I'm good." Fitz said shaking his hand before he left.

Fitz pulled Olivia's stool closer to him, she turned, facing him. He forked a piece of her waffle and fed it to her. "I have to work for a short time today. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Do you have to go to your office?" Olivia asked.

"No. I'm going to work here," he said.

"Maybe I should go home." Olivia suggested.

"I don't want you to leave," he said stroking her cheek.

Olivia folded her arms at her chest, "What am I going to do while you're working in your office?"

He unfolded her arms. "You can finish memorizing your thesis," he said.

Olivia smirked.

They finished breakfast, retreating to their separate spaces. Olivia settled in the living room, pulling up her thesis on her phone, pacing back and forth, and reciting it line by line. She stood in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall, practicing as if she was standing in front of an audience. She had majority of it memorized, except for the ending. It felt like hours had passed. She was getting bored and wanted Fitz's company.

Olivia stood in the doorway of his office, "Baby, I need a break."

"Come here," he said.

Olivia walked in, sitting on his lap, facing his computer. Fitz trailed his hands up her back, massaging her shoulders as she leaned forward on the desk. "Did you get some work done?" he asked. "Mmmmhmmm" she said. The top of her red thong peeked above the waistband of her skinny jeans. Fitz felt his dick jerk. He moved his hands under her shirt, cupping her breast, causing Olivia to moan and lean into his chest. He could feel his dick swelling inside his sweat pants. Olivia moved her hips in a circular motion, teasing him. Fitz moaned, "We should take a break from working." Olivia halted her movements when she saw a reminder pop up on his screen. "Why did you stop?" he asked. Olivia moved the computer mouse around on the desk, making his calendar pop up on the screen. She noticed several dates blocked out with the words Las Vegas printed in bold letters.

"Fitz you're going back to Las Vegas?" she questioned.

Fitz rubbed the top of her thong with his thumb, lifting her shirt, kissing the base of her back. "Please keep going, Liv." He begged.

"Fitz…look at your calendar," Olivia said tapping him on his leg to get his attention.

Fitz sighed. "What are you talking about, Liv?" he said leaning up.

"Look!" she said pointing to the dates on the computer screen. "My graduation."

"Wait…what!" He said.

Olivia turned her head, looking at Fitz, "You have to come to my graduation, Fitz. My parents are going to be there. I want you to meet them." Olivia said.

Fitz sighed. "This trip was scheduled months ago, Liv. My uncle is building a new hotel and an apartment complex. I have to meet with the developers and review the contracts."

"Do you think you can change the dates? Do you have to go?" Olivia frantically asked.

"Yes, I have to go. Let me see what I can do about the dates. Maybe I can shorten the trip." Fitz said grabbing his office phone and dialing Alyssa's number. He explained his dilemma to her. She agreed to reach out to his father and uncle and see if the dates could be altered. She promised to call him back as soon as she had an answer. Frustrated, Olivia laid her head on his desk.

"I will be there, I promise" he said pulling her up from the desk.

They enjoyed the rest of their time together at Fitz's apartment watching movies and ordering food. They made several attempts trying to watch 'Titanic,' but couldn't keep their hands off each other. Before the movie ended, they were naked in Fitz's bed.

Olivia finally convinced Fitz she needed to leave and head back to her apartment. Fitz followed Olivia home in his car. It was late and he didn't want her to drive alone.

Fitz walked Olivia to her apartment door, turning her around in his arms, so she was facing him, "I hate this Liv," Fitz admitted.

Olivia pecked his lips, turning to face the door, inserting her key, and pushing the door open. "Baby I have an apartment too," she said walking into her apartment.

"Get rid of it," he demanded, walking to the kitchen counter, leaning on it.

Olivia shot him a look.

Fitz flashed her a crooked smile.

"I am not moving in with you," she said flipping through mail on her desk.

"How about you give me a list of those body washes and lotions you like to use?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" Olivia asked.

"In case I want to surprise you one day with a gift." Fitz stated.

"I'll think about it, Fitz," she said throwing the mail back on her desk. She knew he was asking about the lotions, so he could buy them for his apartment.

"I should go. It's late." he said walking to the door, opening it.

Olivia walked closer to Fitz, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking into his eyes, "I'll text you the list."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Olivia stood up on her toes, kissing him. Fitz hesitated leaving. He dreaded when they had to separate. "Goodnight, Olivia." He said leaving out the door. Olivia slightly closed the door, opening it again. "Fitz," she yelled. He turned, walking back toward her. "You want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. His lips crashed on hers, pushing her through the door. He closed the door with his foot, lifting her in his arms, walking them back to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and taking time to review. I love reading the reviews. It keeps me motivated to write. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

Fitz seldom entertained at his apartment. It was his place of peace and respite from the outside world. Now that he was in a relationship, he preferred to only entertain Olivia at his apartment. He hated going home, knowing Olivia wasn't coming over. Olivia was studying and preparing for her thesis presentation. She explained she needed time to just focus on her thesis. Any free time she had she wanted to devote it to her presentation. He respected her study skills and obliged to her request of seeing him after the presentation. It was torture. He hadn't touched, kissed, or held her in three days. He threw himself into work, attempted to sleep at night, and called her multiple times until she told him she had to get back to studying. It was the last day they would be separated. Tomorrow was her presentation. He decided to bring back poker night with his friends. They used to play every Friday night after graduating law school. He rented a poker table and hired Ace to make appetizers. He needed a distraction. Work was busy and he didn't get a chance to speak to Olivia throughout the day. He dialed her number hoping she would answer.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said.

Silence

"I miss you," they said in unison.

Olivia chuckled.

"How's the presentation going?" he asked.

"It's going. I'm ready for it." Olivia said.

"You got this Liv," Fitz said.

"Thanks, Fitz." She said. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Poker with the fellas," he answered.

"Oh, that should be fun," Olivia said.

"We used to play a lot after law school. Before we started working and getting too busy." He said.

"So, what do you guys do at poker night?" Olivia asked.

"Talk shit, bet money that ends up going to some charity, eat and drink a lot." Fitz said.

"Sounds like fun," Olivia said.

Fitz doorbell chimed. "Hold on baby," he said opening the door.

Marcus entered the apartment, "What up doe." Fitz pointed to the phone. Marcus acknowledged him and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll let you get to your party." Olivia said.

"You should facetime me later, so I can see what your wearing to bed." Fitz said.

"It depends on what time your party is over." Olivia said.

"I'll kick them out right now." Fitz said.

Olivia giggled, "Bye baby."

"Bye, beautiful," he said hanging up.

"Damn it's been a minute," Marcus said pouring a glass of Hennessey.

"I know," Fitz said.

His doorbell chimed again and he opened the door for Stephen and Huck. They both headed for the bar, joining Marcus.

They acknowledged Ace, taking plates of hot wings, chips and salsa, and mozzarella sticks from the kitchen. Big bowls of chips and pretzels were placed on the bar.

"Fitz always has the good shit," Huck said mixing a rum and coke.

"You drink like an old man, Huck." Stephen said pouring bourbon in a glass.

"And you don't," Huck said pointing to the bourbon in Stephen's glass.

Fitz poured a glass of scotch at the bar and took a seat at the poker table.

They joined Fitz at the table after making their drinks. "Put your money where your mouth is," Fitz said pulling out a wad of cash.

"Damn…ok it's like that?" Marcus said pulling out money from his wallet.

"Same rules apply. Winnings go to the charity of your choice." Stephen said.

They placed their money in the center of the table while Stephen handed out the poker chips. He shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

"What happened to the sexy bartenders we used to have?" Marcus asked.

"Not this time," Fitz said looking at his cards.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you all boo'd up now." Marcus said.

"Fitz is officially off the market," Stephen chimed in.

"Get the fuck out of here. I've been in Atlanta that long." Marcus said.

"I'm off the market." Fitz said.

"You locked her down?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know about locking her down, but we're together." Fitz said.

"Yoooooo," Stephen yelled, laying down his cards on the table. "Royal Flush."

"Fuck," Fitz said slamming his cards on the table.

"Check his cards, Stephen likes to cheat." Huck said.

Stephen chuckled, "Fuck you."

Stephen gathered up the cards, shuffled and handed them to Marcus to cut. He dealt the cards out.

"I'm thinking about staying in Atlanta full time," Marcus said.

"Word," Huck said.

"Hell yeah," Marcus said. "The city is full of hot, sexy women."

Fitz shook his head, "Your supposed to be there on business. Monitoring the new office."

"I got you Fitz. I'm doing my job, you know that." Marcus laughed.

Fitz sipped his drink, "What happened with you and Liv's friend?"

"I was still dealing with Mellie and she found out." Marcus said.

"Damn," Stephen said.

"You still with Mellie?" Fitz questioned.

"Hell no!" Marcus said. "She is batshit crazy. After she keyed my car, she can kiss my ass."

Fitz laughed, "Never mix business with pleasure."

"Three of a kind," Huck said placing his cards down.

"Shit," Stephen said taking a sip of his drink.

Fitz threw his cards on the table and walked to the bar getting another drink.

"Marcus you deserved it," Fitz chuckled.

"Hell, yeah he deserved it. Mellie caught him fucking some other chick." Stephen said.

Marcus shrugged, pouring another drink. "I'm not ready to settle down. I need to play the field a little longer."

"That shit is going to get tired real fast," Fitz said sipping his drink.

"I doubt it!" Marcus chuckled.

"Let me focus on winning this money." Fitz said.

They played poker for a long time, drinking and eating until Fitz lost all his money. Which was the plan between Stephen and Huck. Losing the money didn't bother Fitz. He knew the money was going to charity and not in their pockets. Most of the time he let them win.

X

It was the day Olivia had anxiously awaited her entire last semester. She was presenting her thesis in front of her classmates and professors from the Education Department. It was a big deal. If she failed the presentation component, it would ruin her honor standing at Georgetown. She decided to take the day off from work, giving her enough time to prepare and calm her anxiety. Olivia woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her nightstand.

"What!" she answered the phone not looking at the screen.

"Did I wake you?" she heard a deep baritone voice on the other end.

She stretched in her bed, moaning a little, "Hi, baby. No, I need to get up."

"Good luck today, Liv." He said.

"Thanks, Fitz." She said.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. I practiced all night. I'm trying not to stress about it today." She huffed.

"You want me to come over and give you a massage?" He asked.

"Baby, I can't. Raincheck?" She asked.

"Your turning me down?" He asked.

Olivia smiled, "I'm not. I have to stay focused right now."

"Ok, call me when it's over." He said.

"I will," Olivia said.

Olivia glanced at the time on her cell phone. She tossed the covers back on her bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. She straitened her hair, adding fluffy curls at the end. _I should of went to the hairdresse_ r, Olivia said to herself in the mirror. She loved doing her hair but it was a process. It took her two hours to wash, condition, blow dry and straiten it. She used very little makeup on her face and added a nude color lipstick to her lips.

Olivia walked in her closet, pulled down the new black and white dress from the rack. She slipped on her dress, and black heels. She gave herself a once over in her full-length mirror and was pleased. She walked out to the kitchen where Abby was making coffee.

"What are you still doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I know, I'm running late. Good luck today, baby bird." Abby said hugging Olivia.

Olivia chuckled hugging Abby, "You had to ruin the moment."

Abby giggled, running to the door, "At least I made you laugh."

Olivia walked two blocks to Georgetown, needing the time to calm her nerves. She met her professor in the auditorium, taking a seat next to her. Her leg shook uncontrollably the moment she sat down. Her professor leaned over, "You'll be fine, Olivia." The students and faculty piled in the auditorium. Olivia was grateful for the students who presented before her, giving her the time, she needed to relax. It was her turn to speak. Olivia's professor introduced her, as she stood to the side looking out in the audience. Olivia approached the podium, placing a copy of her thesis on top. She took a few deep breaths before locking her eyes on her professor, trying to slow her breathing. Her professor nodded giving her the green light to begin.

Olivia nailed it! The room filled with applause and the students gave her a standing ovation. She was eager to leave the auditorium, speaking to her professor briefly and shaking hands. Olivia gathered up her things and headed toward the doors of the auditorium. She pushed the doors open, fumbling inside her purse, looking for her phone.

"Hi beautiful," Fitz said. Olivia paused looking to her left and right. Fitz stood against the wall, his leg propped up, his hands slightly in his pocket.

Olivia squealed, running into his arms, hugging him tight.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"A little birdie told me where I could find you." He said.

Olivia smiled, "Abby."

"Maybe," he said dropping his forehead to touch hers. Their noses rubbed together, his lips slightly grazed hers, causing heat to rise between the both of them.

"How was it?" He asked stepping back, trying to control his need for her.

"It was wonderful. I was a little nervous in the beginning, but once I stood at the podium, I shook it off and everything just flowed. I didn't have to use my paper. It was all up here," Olivia said pointing to her forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Liv." Fitz said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Take a ride with me." He said.

Olivia dropped her hand, intertwining it with Fitz's. It felt so good to touch him. His driver was waiting on the outside of the building. He opened the door to the black SUV. Olivia eased in the back seat and Fitz moved in next to her.

"I wish I had my limo today," Fitz said.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

"This would be an entirely different car ride." He said.

"You can still kiss me, Fitz." Olivia said.

"If I kiss you right now, I will have to change the direction of where we're going." He said.

Olivia smiled, "I'm going to kiss you, Fitz." She turned facing him, inching closer, her lips pecked his first. He pulled her on his lap, "Come here." Olivia giggled mounting his lap. Her dress slid up a little and he pulled it back down. He glanced, making sure his driver was still looking at the road and not at them. Fitz crashed his lips on Olivia's. She cupped his cheeks bringing him closer to her. He let her tongue in, twirling it around with his. Olivia pulled back, stopping the kiss. "We should go to your apartment and get naked." Olivia whispered. He looked at his Rolex, noting the time, "Baby I have court in a few. I can't be late." Olivia moved off of his lap, looking out the window. "I want you, Fitz." She said. He reached over for her hand, guiding it to his hard dick "I want you, too." They both sighed. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see," he said.

The SUV pulled up to 'Scoops,' a famous ice cream shop in DC. The shop was designed after an old soda pop shop and had the best ice cream. Olivia and her friends used to go to 'Scoops' every weekend when they were in undergrad at Georgetown. It became her favorite spot.

The driver opened their doors, letting them out. Olivia smiled, "Scoops, Fitz." He nodded. "What other secrets did Abby reveal about me?" She asked holding his hand, walking to the entrance.

Fitz stopped before opening the door, "Surprise."

Olivia pecked his lips, "Thank you, baby. I haven't been here in a long time."

They walked inside. It was booming with people, which was typical. It was also a huge tourist spot in DC. Fitz walked Olivia to the counter. "Order whatever you want." He said. Olivia ordered a vanilla and chocolate swirl, soft serve ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles. Fitz ordered a banana split.

Fitz admired Olivia's dress as they walked to the booth, "Damn baby, you look sexy in that dress."

Olivia blushed, "Thank you."

They settled inside the booth, Olivia sat across from Fitz.

Fitz held Olivia's hand, circling his thumb on the back of it. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she said.

Olivia glanced at Fitz's eyes and noticed they were slightly red and circles were forming underneath. "Are you sleeping, Fitz?"

"My sleep is off, baby," he said dipping his spoon in his banana split.

"Fitz, you have to start sleeping. Your eyes look tired, baby." Olivia said.

"I will," he lied. If she wasn't lying next to him, it was pointless for him to try and sleep. He tried watching TV, but that only stimulated him more and kept him up. He was able to doze off to music, but woke up only after a couple of hours of sleep.

"Did you finalize your Vegas trip?" She asked.

"I worked it out, sort of," He said meeting her eyes. "I still have to go, but I'm using my dad's private jet, so I can leave the day of your graduation, early in the morning."

"That's cutting it close," she said.

"Baby, that's the best I could do. I'll be there, don't worry." He said.

Olivia sighed.

He lifted her chin, leaned across the table, and kissed her. He looked at his watch, noting the time. "I have to go. Did you drive to school?" He asked.

"I walked." Olivia said.

"Ok I'll drop you off at your apartment," he said easing out of the booth.

"Come on," he intertwined his hand with hers walking out to the SUV. They arrived at Olivia's apartment. Fitz opened his door and walked over to Olivia's side opening the door. He pulled her into him, dipping his head low, "I'll see you tonight."

Olivia lowered her eyes, "Abby is making me a celebratory dinner tonight. I really don't want to disappoint her."

He stood in silence, looking out in the distance, holding her tight. "I haven't touched you in three days. Do you know what it's doing to me?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, I know," she said looking into his icy blue eyes, softly planting kisses on his lips.

He leaned down toward her ear and whispered, "I need you. We're not sleeping the next time you're in my bed." He said.

She laid her head on his chest, "I'm fine with that."

X

Olivia walked inside her apartment, dropping her purse at the front door, removing her shoes. Abby was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"Hey, how did it go?" Abby asked when she heard the door close.

"I killed that shit, Abby," Olivia stated with excitement.

Abby chuckled, "I knew you would bestie."

"What are you making?" Olivia asked.

"A little of this, and a little of that. Go and change." Abby said pushing Olivia away from the stove. Olivia hurriedly ran to the front door picking up her stuff, strolling to her room.

"By the way, I invited Quinn and Makayla over." Abby yelled.

"That's fine," Olivia yelled from her room, changing out of her dress.

Olivia walked back in the kitchen, stealing a chip and dipping it in the fresh guacamole that Abby was mixing. "Damn Liv, wait until its done." Abby said shooing her hand away.

She poured herself a glass of red wine and sat on the stool watching Abby cook.

"I saw Fitz a few minutes ago," Olivia said.

Abby smiled, "I know."

"You told him about 'Scoops,' Abs?" she asked.

"He wanted to surprise you, so I told him to take you there. We haven't been there in a long time. I knew you would like it." Abby said.

"We had a nice time." Olivia said.

"Good, now help me set up." Abby said.

Olivia helped Abby set up the food on the counter. She brought the plates, forks and spoons from the kitchen. She was grateful for her friendship with Abby. They were college roommates at Georgetown. Abby's bubbly personality helped to bring out Olivia's shyness. Their friendship was strong and she appreciated they didn't have any drama.

"How is Fitz surviving without you?" Abby asked putting out the rest of the food.

Olivia giggled, "He's barely surviving. He hasn't been sleeping."

"I wouldn't be sleeping either. You and Fitz sleep sandwiched together, with no room to breathe. How do you expect him to sleep without you?" Abby said.

Olivia smiled, "Its easy access."

"That's the real reason he can't sleep. He hasn't had sex in three days." Abby said.

"Probably," Olivia said.

The doorbell chimed and Olivia buzzed her friends up from the lobby. She opened the door greeting them with hugs. Quinn placed a brown bag on the counter. Olivia opened it and saw it was a bottle of Patron. "Quinn it's a weeknight, are you for real?" Olivia asked.

"We are adults, Olivia." Makayla said.

"Last time I checked, my parents were in another state. We are celebrating tonight!" Abby said.

They piled their plates with food, moved toward the couch in the living room. Olivia eased down on the floor pushing her back against the couch. Makayla sat next to her, taking bites of food. Quinn and Abby sat on the couch across from Makayla and Liv.

"I am so glad my thesis is over. I can finally breathe and have some fun." Olivia said biting into her cheese quesadilla.

"Cheers to that," Abby said holding up her glass.

"I'm sure Fitz is ecstatic. More time for him." Quinn said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "It's not all about Fitz. I have a life outside my relationship. I miss our girl time." Olivia said.

"Wait…did you just say relationship? Are you and Fitz a couple, like boyfriend and girlfriend? Quinn asked."

Olivia smiled, "Yes, we made it official, we're together."

"What was that celebration like?" Makayla asked.

"Let's just say we tried something new and I can't stop thinking about it." Olivia said.

"Awwww shit Liv!" Abby said pumping her fist in the air.

Olivia laughed, "Fitz is just…I can't really explain it."

Makayla laughed, "Girl he has you open…wide open…that's why you can't explain it."

"It's not just the sex. It's the way he treats me. He makes sure I'm happy no matter what's going on. It's just a good feeling. He can walk in the room and my body aches for him. He has me screaming out his name on a regular basis." Olivia stated.

"I'll drink to that?" Abby said lifting her glass.

Quinn opened the bottle of Patron and poured the liquid in shot glasses, "Get your freak on."

"We are going to regret this in the morning," Olivia said.

"Drink up," Quinn said.

They lifted the shot glasses to their mouths, guzzling down the liquid, and slamming the glass down on the table, shaking their heads at the taste.

"Fuck," Makayla said.

Abby poured another shot, "You're a lightweight, pass the bottle."

"I'm done with the shots, I'll just have wine. I have young minds to mold in the morning. I can't walk in their half-drunk tomorrow." Olivia said filling her glass with red wine.

"How are things with you and Huck?" Olivia asked Quinn.

"We're cool, I guess. He doesn't talk much so it's hard to read him. We've gone out several times and he visits me at the shop. He hasn't had many girlfriends, so I'm not sure where things are headed. I like him. So, we'll see." Quinn answered.

"Give it time. Huck seems shy." Olivia said.

"What's going on with you and Stephen?" Makayla asked.

"He insisted on taking me out the other night, so I let him. He took me to this expensive ass steak house. The steaks were so big I couldn't even finish it. He was a gentleman and it was nice to see him in a different setting, outside the bedroom. I still have my guard up." Abby said.

"You should give him a chance, Abby." Olivia said.

Abby shrugged.

"Makayla why are you so quiet?" Olivia asked.

"Cause y'all are gushing about your men and I'm still sitting here single." She responded.

"Sorry, Kay." Olivia said.

"No biggie, I decided I'm not dating right now. It's too distracting with work. I have a lot of deadlines coming up and I can't be bogged down with bullshit." She said.

"I have a question?" Olivia said guzzling her red wine down, holding out her glass for Makayla to fill it up again.

"Liv, is this something serious? Don't mess up my buzz." Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Abby.

"What is it? Quinn asked.

"The other day when I was at Fitz's apartment, I wanted to have sex, without using protection. Fitz was not having it. He stopped me." Olivia said.

"Liv, what were you thinking?" Makayla interjected.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope do you hear yourself?" Abby yelled.

"What is the big deal?" Olivia asked. "He showed me his STD and HIV report and he is fine."

"Are you on birth control?" Abby asked.

"No," Olivia said.

Abby threw up her hands, "That's the fucking big deal."

"Liv that would have been a dumb move." Makayla said.

"Your parents will kill you, if you end up pregnant." Quinn said.

"Damn, I wasn't thinking." Olivia said.

"I don't care how much he likes you, Fitz isn't having that shit. He is from a family of money and prestige. He can't have a baby out of wedlock. Do you know how dishonorable that would make him look?" Abby asked.

"Pipe down Abby, it's not like he's from the Royal family." Quinn said.

"Shit he's close enough. Anyway, you need to get on birth control ASAP, Liv. Fitz is a good man because someone else might of just went along with your request and boom nine months later, I would be a fucking aunt." Abby said.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to talk to my doctor." Olivia said.

"Which one are you thinking about?" Makayla asked.

"I looked into the IUD. I'm horrible with taking pills." Olivia said.

"I have it." Abby said.

"You do?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while. I like it. No major problems with it." Abby said.

"What about you Quinn?" Olivia asked.

"The pill. It helps regulate my period and I use it as birth control too." Quinn responded.

"I use the pill too, but I'm thinking about ending my prescription, since I've decided to stop dating." Makayla said.

"Anybody ever have sex without protection?" Olivia asked.

Abby chuckled, "Damn, Liv your all in our business tonight. Bring on more alcohol."

"This is like a game of 20 questions," Makayla said.

"Just tell me, I want to know. I didn't have to deal with any of this before having sex. This is all new to me." Olivia said.

"Stephen and I have slipped up a couple of times." Abby answered.

"Oh shit, Abby?" Olivia said.

"I know…I know. He freaked the fuck out after it happened. I told him I was on birth control and we got tested for everything the next day." Abby said.

"What's the saying…No glove, no love." Quinn said.

"I can't say that it never happened, but I definitely don't do it anymore. It's too much shit going around now." Makayla said.

"Well I think I'm going with the IUD. After researching the information, it seems like the best choice for me." Olivia responded.

"Good choice, as long as you have something." Makayla said.

Olivia stood from the floor, slightly tipsy. She walked over to the desk in the living room and pulled out an envelope. She opened it up, handing them each a ticket to her graduation. "Don't lose them." She said.

"Liv, are your parents coming to the graduation?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, there coming. I want them to meet Fitz." She said.

"Oh, we're at that stage…meeting the parents." Makayla said.

"I rather they meet him now. Things are going really well between us. I don't see why I wouldn't introduce them to him. I'm more nervous about my dad meeting Fitz. I haven't had many boyfriends for him to meet, so it will be interesting." Olivia said.

"Fitz is a big boy, he can handle Eli." Quinn said.

"Liv, you good. I'm done talking about the birds and the bees." Abby chuckled turning up the music.

Quinn poured more shots as the beat dropped from Beyoncé's 'Crazy in Love'. They danced around the apartment drinking and laughing until the wee hours of the night.

Abby handed Makayla and Quinn blankets. "We are so fucked." Makayla said plopping down on the couch.

"Stop whining." Abby said.

Abby placed the blanket over Quinn, "I have a job…a real job. I have to operate on cars in the morning." Quinn slurred.

Abby giggled, "Shhhhhh, go to sleep."

"Abby this place is a mess." Olivia said picking up the plates and cups, placing them on the counter.

"I'm not cleaning up shit tonight, Liv. Deuces." Abby said holding up two fingers walking into her bedroom.

Olivia shook her head, gathering up the dishes and putting them in the sink. She threw away the garbage. She looked for her phone on the table and dialed Fitz's number.

"Your awake?" She asked.

"Can't sleep. How was the dinner?" He asked.

"It was a lot of fun, too much alcohol. Quinn and Makayla are sleeping on the couch." Olivia said.

"Good times." He said.

"You want to come over?" Olivia asked.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked.

"Come over and get some sleep, baby." She purred.

"Be there in 15 minutes." He said.

X

Olivia woke the next morning tangled in Fitz's arms, her leg lazily draped over his. He was lightly snoring. She touched her head slightly, trying to ease the throbbing. Olivia knew she had drunk to much alcohol last night. "Baby," she whispered. She tried to ease out of Fitz's embrace but he pulled her in tighter. "Fitz," she said kissing his cheek. "Yeah," he said, slowly opening his eyes.

"I need to get up and take something for my headache and start getting ready for work." Olivia said.

"Five more minutes," he said.

She laid there listening to him breathe. This probably was the most sleep he had gotten in three days. After five minutes, she ran her leg up and down on his leg, turning more into him, feeling his hard length through his boxer briefs, in between her legs. Olivia winced. She gyrated her hips into him, causing much needed friction on her clit. She dropped her hand, inserting it inside his boxer briefs, gliding her hand up and down his length. She felt his hand slide down to her clit, rubbing over it. He slipped one finger inside, moving it in and out. "Mmmmmmmm" Olivia moaned. "Ahhhhhh," Fitz moaned. She felt her orgasm peeking, she cupped her breast, pinching her nipple. Her body jolted closer to Fitz, jerking uncontrollably, as he continued to rub her clit. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," she said removing her hand from his boxers. His grip on her was much looser and she was able to ease off the bed. "You tricked me," he said.

Olivia chuckled, "I did no such a thing, Mr. Grant. I just needed a little space, so I could get out the bed." She blew him a kiss as she exited her bedroom. She stopped in the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water and some Tylenol.

Olivia walked into the living room tapping Makayla and Quinn on the shoulder.

"Uggghhhhh," Makayla said stretching.

"My head is killing me," Quinn said.

"Here," Olivia said handing them both Tylenol and water.

"Thanks."

Olivia pounded on Abby's door, "Abs wake up," she said.

"I'm up," Abby said through the door.

She walked back into her bedroom. Fitz was up and dressed. "Wow that was fast," she said.

"You teased me and then left me," he said.

"I didn't," she said walking into his embrace. "I have to get ready for work. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise."

"Mmmmmmm, I can't wait," he said.

Olivia smiled, "Let me walk you out."

She opened her bedroom door, peeking through the crack of the door. Makayla and Quinn were folding the blankets and gathering up their purses. Abby was in the kitchen making coffee. "Shit," Olivia said. She knew they were going to say something when they saw Fitz.

"Might as well go and face them." Fitz said squeezing her butt.

"Fitz," she squealed.

She held Fitz's hand, walking him briskly to the front door. "Well look at this shit," Abby said.

Fitz laughed, "Hello ladies."

"Bye, I'll see you tonight." Olivia said rushing him out the door.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

Olivia cupped his cheeks, bringing his face down to hers, allowing his tongue to dance inside her mouth. "See you tonight," he said.

Olivia turned around after closing the door. Her friends were staring, "What?"

"No comment," Makayla said pulling out her keys and heading to the door. "Bye," Makayla and Quinn said in unison.

"You are whipped, Olivia Pope. He must have the magic stick." Abby said.

"I have to get dressed." Olivia said running into her room. Olivia rushed in the bathroom and showered. She threw on her clothes and headed out the door to work. Her phone rung the minute she connected it to her Bluetooth in the car.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Hi Livvie, how are you?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine. Just heading to work." Olivia said pulling out the parking lot.

"How are things with work?" Maya asked.

"Things are going really well. My reading event was last week and it turned out very nice." Olivia said.

"That's great to hear, Livvie. We made our reservations at the hotel for your graduation. We plan on driving down Saturday and staying until Monday. Your father and I would like to take you out to dinner after the ceremony." Maya stated.

"That's fine mom, I'll make the reservations at a restaurant. There is a new restaurant that just opened. We can try that one." Olivia stated.

"Sounds good! Are you excited about graduation?" Maya asked.

"I'm glad school is finally over. I'm exhausted from studying." Olivia said.

"We are very proud of you, Livvie. Your dad was thinking about hosting a graduation barbecue for you, so you can celebrate with family and friends in Brooklyn. Are you ok with that...Eli come here Livvie is on the phone." Maya called out.

"Hey baby girl," Eli said picking up the phone.

"Hi dad, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine, Livvie." Eli said.

"Mom said you wanted to plan a graduation barbecue at the house." Olivia stated.

"Yes, I think you should celebrate here in Brooklyn." Eli said.

"Nothing to big dad. Can I invite my friends from school?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Maya interjected.

"Mom is Edison's parents invited?" Olivia asked.

"Livvie you know Elaine helps me with the cooking and Ronald helps your dad on the grill. Our relationship with them hasn't changed since you and Edison broke up. I was with Elaine the other day and she didn't mention Edison." Maya stated.

"I don't want Edison there," Olivia blurted out.

"That's a bold statement." Eli said.

Olivia sighed, "I'm dating someone."

"Oh!" Maya said.

"I want you to meet him when you come for my graduation." Olivia said.

"Ok," Maya said.

"Dad are you still on the phone?" Olivia asked.

"I'm here, Livvie." He answered.

"Dad, I know you wanted things between me and Edison to work out. I want you to give Fitz a chance…please." Olivia said.

"We will see, Olivia." Eli said. She heard a click and she knew her father had hung up.

Olivia sighed, "Mom, talk to him." Olivia said.

"I will Livvie." Maya said.

"I have to go inside to work." Olivia said.

"Ok, Livvie. Love you." Maya said.

"Love you too." Olivia said turning off her car.

X

The school day ended quickly and Olivia was nervous about her appointment with her doctor. She rushed from work and drove straight to the appointment. She signed in at the receptionist desk and took a seat in the waiting room. Her phone dinged alerting her to a text message. She smiled when she saw a text in the group chat from her friends. She needed a distraction.

 **Abby: So, who is still standing?**

 **Makayla: Barely, I snuck and put my head down during my lunch break.**

 **Quinn: Ohhh remember when y'all said. We are adults lets drink on a weekday. Never again.**

 **Olivia: I still feel like shit. I barely made it through teaching today. I'm at the doctor's now.**

 **Abby: Oh yeah that's right.**

 **Makayla: How's it going?**

 **Olivia: I'm waiting. By the way my parents are coming for my graduation and they are throwing me a BBQ a week later in Brooklyn. Your all invited.**

 **Abby: Hell yes! We get a chance to go to Brooklyn and get Mama Pope's good cooking. Tell your dad to make the ribs, please.**

 **Olivia: I'm sure he is making them Abby. I'm inviting Fitz.**

 **Quinn: Oh, shit Liv that is major. Your inviting him to Brooklyn.**

 **Olivia: Yup**

 **Abby: Did you tell them that Fitz is fucking rich?**

 **Olivia: No. The doctor is calling me. I'll text later.**

Olivia sat and listened to the doctor explain the different choices for birth control. She settled on the IUD since it worked for five years. The doctor had a cancellation and was able to insert it during her appointment. Olivia was grateful she didn't have to find another day to come back. She didn't feel any different when she left the appointment. She texted her friends and told them the appointment was over and she was protected.

Olivia arrived at her apartment, grabbing her purse out the front seat and heading inside.

"Hey Liv," Abby said walking out of her bedroom.

"Hey," Olivia said walking to her bedroom.

Abby peeked inside Olivia's bedroom. "How do you feel?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine…it wasn't that bad." Olivia said.

"Told you," Abby said.

Olivia went into her closet and changed out of her work clothes. "Abs you can invite Stephen to the barbecue. I want Fitz to have someone else there that he knows." Olivia said.

"I'll think about it, Liv. I'm not sure if we are at the same level of you and Fitz. I don't know if I want him there." Abby said.

"Pretty please, for me, your best friend in the whole wide world." Olivia begged.

"Alright, let me think about it." Abby chuckled.

Olivia pulled out her overnight bag from under her bed and threw some clothes and underwear inside.

"Going to Fitz's?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Have fun. I'm sure you won't be sleeping. Grab some caffeine on the way out." Abby said walking out.

"Bye Abby." Olivia said.

X

Olivia arrived at Fitz's apartment, walking through the lobby and taking the elevator to his floor. She was on a first name basis with the doorman and the security guard at the front desk. His apartment appeared empty. He knew she was coming. She walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. She saw a note on the kitchen counter.

 **Meet me downstairs**

Olivia smiled. She loved how spontaneous he was. She took the elevator back downstairs and the black limo was parked in front of the apartment building. The driver opened the door and Fitz stepped out.

"Hi beautiful," he said.

Olivia smiled. "Hi handsome. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date," he said.

Olivia dipped her head and stepped into the limo, Fitz followed. They enjoyed a nice romantic dinner on the waterfront before returning to Fitz's apartment.

Fitz took Olivia's bag to his room and placed it in the closet. He changed out of his suit into a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Olivia sat on the couch and waited for Fitz to return. He poured a glass of scotch from the bar. "You want anything?" he asked "Red wine is fine." She answered. He brought over the glasses and placed them on the table, in front of them.

Fitz sat on the couch next to Olivia, pulling her into him. "Missed you, he said. Olivia let her head rest on his shoulder. He leaned up connecting his phone to his surround sound speakers, light Jazz music played throughout the apartment.

Fitz took a sip of scotch. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm in Vegas, away from you for five days. These last three days were rough." He said. "You'll be busy with work, hardly thinking about me."

Fitz chuckled, "That's a lie. I won't be able to focus on work. You should come with me." He suggested.

"Baby you know I can't," Olivia said.

Fitz shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Olivia lifted her head and faced Fitz. "I need to tell you something." Olivia said. Worry formed on his face. He placed the glass of scotch on the table. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"I went to the doctor's today." Olivia said swallowing hard.

Fitz reached for her hand, "Baby, you ok…is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Fitz. I went to talk about birth control." She said.

"Oh, ok." He said waiting for her to continue before speaking.

Olivia looked for her purse on the couch, taking out the pamphlet about the IUD. She handed it to Fitz. He looked it over reading it cover to cover.

"Is this something you wanted to do? You didn't feel pressured to do this?" He asked.

"Fitz, I did this for me. What if the condom breaks? Or we have a slip up one day. I'm not ready for a baby and your family would kill you, if you had a baby and wasn't married." She stated.

"I'm not worried about my family. I want to make sure your fine with this decision." He said.

"I want to feel you," Olivia said.

He dropped his head back on the couch. He had imagined it many times, but wouldn't risk entering Olivia without protection.

"I've always used protection, Liv. It's something I'm accustomed to doing. The reason I use protection is because, I only wanted to share that connection with my wife." Fitz said.

"Oh," she said dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Look at me, I'm not dating you just for the sake of dating. I only want you in my life. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to ask you to marry me one day." He picked up the pamphlet, reading it again.

"We still have to use condoms for 7 days. I had the IUD inserted today." Olivia explained.

He nodded. "Ok."

She moved in closer, straddling his lap, capturing his lips for a kiss. "It's been three days." Olivia said.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said helping her off his lap.

Olivia nuzzled into Fitz, resting her head on his chest, running her hand up and down his skin. Fitz closed his eyes, reminiscing on their first time together. Thoughts of that night flooded his mind, the way he touched her, her movements, the sounds she made when he first entered her. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Olivia could feel his erection growing between her legs. She pulled on his pajama pants, "Baby," she purred. She wrapped her leg around his, getting close and causing a slight friction that made Fitz moan. Fitz opened his eyes, reaching over in his night stand drawer for the condom. "Seven days," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fitz trailed his hand up and down Olivia's back. She was sleeping. He watched her slowly breathe in and out. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It had been an hour. His plan was to leave Olivia thoroughly satisfied before he left for Vegas. He removed a curl that fell to her face, kissing her cheek. "Baby," he whispered. She stirred a little. "Liv," he said caressing her ass under the sheet. "Hmmmmmm" she moaned. "Is it time to get up?" "It's 3am," Fitz answered. Her eyes fluttered open, "I've only been sleep for an hour?" She asked. "Turn over, baby," he requested. "Why?" She asked staring up into his deep blue eyes. "Because I'm hungry," he said. Olivia eased up, turning, and leaning against his chest. "You know we just had sex an hour ago for the third time tonight," she said. "I know, but this is for you." He said kissing the top of her head. She could never get enough of Fitz. She brought his lips to hers, pecking them. "After this we need to sleep," she said. He grinned, "I'll try."

He lowered himself on the bed, slowly pulling the sheet, uncovering Olivia. She scooted down on the pillow, watching Fitz slide down her body. He licked his lips, before diving his head between her legs. "Fuck," Olivia said dropping her head on the pillow, gripping the sheets. Her mind went blank, her breathing hitched. She sat up a little, looking down at his head bobbing at her center. The slurping and sucking sounds Fitz made, increased her arousal, causing her body to buck with excitement. Olivia lifted her legs, placing her feet on Fitz's shoulders, giving him full access to her clit. With each swipe, Olivia's clit throbbed on his tongue, causing a shudder to ripple through her body. He pumped two fingers inside her, creating a scissor effect, stretching her walls. She rode out her orgasm. His fingers were slick with her juices and he placed them in his mouth, sucking them dry.

Fitz kissed the inside of her thighs, allowing Olivia to catch her breath. She eased up on the mattress, rolling toward the night stand for the condom, "Come here," she whispered. The moon lit up his naked body creating a perfect silhouette in the dark. His erection stood at attention, as he walked toward Olivia. She stood on her knees, rubbing the pre-cum from his tip between her fingers, sliding her hand up and down his length. She slid the condom on, kissing his chest. "I know you want me," she stared in his eyes. He devoured her lips, bringing her down on the bed, slowly pushing into her. "So tight, baby." He moaned. "Faster Fitz," Olivia begged. He picked up his pace, giving her what she demanded. Her orgasm rippled through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down, kissing him. "I'm almost there, baby," he whispered on her lips. "Cum for me, baby," Olivia purred. His head dropped in the crook of her neck, nipping, sucking as he exploded in the condom. Fitz lifted his head from her neck, Olivia pecked his lips. He slowly pulled out, holding the base of the condom. He tossed the condom in the bathroom garbage. He cleaned up in the bathroom, bringing a washcloth, wiping between Olivia's legs. Fitz grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from the drawer, pulling them on. He eased in the bed next to Olivia. She curled into his chest, instantly falling asleep.

The sun pricked through the window causing Olivia to block it with her hand. Fitz was still sleep. She felt like a zombie. She only slept a few hours. She moved out of Fitz's arms, walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She noticed her favorite body wash on the shelf in the shower. She smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to run her fingers through her disheveled curls. She stepped in the shower, letting the warm water hit her body. She placed a few drops of body wash on the wash cloth, lathering herself with soap. She yawned getting out of the shower, drying off. Olivia was exhausted. Fitz added a toothbrush holder with a purple toothbrush to the second sink. Her favorite color. She brushed her teeth, exiting the bathroom. Fitz was still sound asleep. She looked in her duffle bag, pulling out her bra and panties, slipping them on. Fitz had moved to the middle of the bed. She scooted on the bed, fingering his curls, massaging his scalp.

"Fitz you have to wake up," she said. He stretched a little grabbing Olivia closer to him. Olivia giggled.

"You smell nice," he said.

"Thank you for the body wash," she said.

"No problem. Did you see the toothbrush?" he asked.

"Yeah, get up," she said.

Fitz turned over, stretching again. Olivia scooted off the bed.

"Damn, I'm tired," he said.

"Yeah, welcome to the club, mister all night long." Olivia said throwing a pillow at him.

Fitz chuckled catching it. He eased out of the bed walking over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I didn't hear any complaints."

She pecked his lips, "You wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm still tired as shit."

She moved out of his embrace, getting dressed. "The tea you like is in the kitchen, help yourself." He said. Fitz grabbed some boxer briefs from the drawer, stepping into the bathroom to shower. Olivia picked up her duffle bag, walking to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled reminding her, it was empty. She wished Ace was in the kitchen cooking. She warmed up some water in the tea kettle on the stove. She took a tea bag out of the small box on the counter. The kettle whistled and she poured the hot water into her mug. She dipped the tea bag several times in the water, changing it from clear to black. She blew over the cup, before taking a sip. Fitz walked in the kitchen wearing a navy-blue suit, white shirt, and a navy and blue striped tie. He wore his signature brown Stacy Adams shoes. The aroma from his cologne tickled her nose and made her smile. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet, putting it under the Keurig machine, making coffee.

"You look nice," Olivia said.

"Thanks baby. I'm leaving right from the office." He said.

"I know," she said.

He sipped his coffee, "I'll take you by the bagel shop for breakfast."

"Ok," Olivia responded.

They sat in silence drinking their beverages. Fitz checked his watch. "You ready."

"Yeah," she said sliding off the stool. He wrapped his pinky around hers, walking to the door. She stopped at the door, looking up at him. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to go." Fitz responded. "You can reach me anytime. I'll have my phone on me.

"Ok," she said.

He lifted her chin. "Anytime," he said, grabbing the handle to his suitcase walking to the elevator. They stopped at the local bagel shop around the corner from his apartment building, grabbing breakfast. Fitz walked Olivia back to her car. "I'll let you know when I arrive." He said. "You better," she said. They kissed for a long time in the parking lot, wishing for more time. Fitz waited for Olivia to get in her car, before driving off. Olivia threw her overnight bag in the trunk of her car, blew Fitz a kiss, and drove to work.

X

Fitz grunted, pushing his chair away from his office desk. He stood, moving toward the long window in his office, glancing out at the street. He sighed. Fitz had a few hours left before boarding the plane to Las Vegas. Olivia's graduation gift still was not finalized. He searched the internet many times trying to find the right gift. He spoke to his jeweler countless times about a number of different necklaces, earrings and watches. He still had not settled on anything. Olivia's words from their first date kept playing over and over in his mind. ' _I want you to love me with your heart, not your money.'_ He was used to picking out an expensive pair of shoes or jewelry for the woman he was dating. They didn't care if thought was put into the gift. This time it was different. He wanted to get Olivia something special, a symbol of their relationship.

He heard a knock on the door. "What!" He yelled.

"What's your problem?" Stephen said walking in.

"Nothing, how was court?" He asked.

"Fine, Jethro got everything he wanted. The house, cars, and the vacation home in Malibu. Kelly was a mess, but she has full custody of the kids. He is a bastard and I hated representing him. But back to you, what's with the yelling? Is it the trip?" He asked.

"No, I still haven't finalized Olivia's graduation gift, and I leave in two hours." He said.

"Alright, let's see what you have so far." Stephen said looking at the scattered pictures on his desk.

"What you think?" Fitz asked.

Stephen picked up one of the pictures, holding it up, "A Porsche? Are you insane?"

"It matches my car," Fitz replied.

Stephen threw the picture on the desk, "She would dump your ass so fast. Fitz you can't buy her this car. Olivia is not one of those rich snobs."

"I know, that's why it's difficult for me to find something." Fitz mumbled.

"What else?" Stephen asked.

"This," Fitz said handing him a picture.

Stephen chuckled, "A five karat diamond necklace with a matching tennis bracelet. Is there anything here less than $200,000?"

"I don't know what to do," Fitz said.

"Call Abby," Stephen suggested.

"I want it to be a surprise. Do you think she will tell Liv? They talk about everything." Fitz said.

"If we tell Abby it's a surprise, she won't tell Olivia." Stephen said.

"Alright, call her," Fitz said. Stephen dialed Abby's phone number, putting the phone on speaker.

"Stephen, I'm on my way to court, what's up?" Abby said answering the phone.

"I need your help with something," Stephen said.

"Stephen, I'm with my coworkers. We can't talk dirty right now." Abby whispered on the phone.

Fitz chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

Stephen shook his head, "Abby I'm in Fitz's office and you're on speaker."

"You should of lead with that, Stephen. What's going on?" Abby asked.

"You can't say anything to Olivia. Fitz picked out a few overpriced graduation gifts for Olivia. He needs to start over. What do you suggest?" Stephen asked.

"Oh! She really likes purses, big ones," Abby said.

"A purse?" Fitz questioned.

"Yeah," Abby said.

"A purse is to simple," Fitz said.

"Liv likes simple things. She likes you to put a whole lot of thought into your gift. She would never go for a gift card. Don't spend your whole bank account on a gift. She's not going to accept it. The purse is really nice. I'll text Stephen the one she was looking at a couple of weeks ago. I can't chat long. I just sent the picture. Stephen call me later." Abby said hanging up the phone.

Stephen pulled the picture of the purse up on his phone, showing it to Fitz. "Here you go,"

Fitz shrugged, "I'll get it, but I need something else." He said.

Alyssa walked in handing Fitz his itinerary for the trip. "Mr. Grant, everything you need for your trip is in the folder. If you need anything, while your away, please give me a call." She said walking out the office.

Fitz heard his phone ding, he glanced at it, opening a text from his jeweler. It was a picture of a necklace he designed for Olivia after talking to Fitz. "That's it," Fitz said. He texted his jewelry back, giving him the approval to make the necklace. He showed the picture to Stephen, "What do you think?"

"Hell yeah," Stephen said.

X

Fitz sighed, walking through the Venetian hotel lobby. He stopped at the Concierge desk, picking up his key card. He took the elevator up to the presidential suite, using the key card to open the door. He rolled the suitcase to the bedroom, stopping in the center of the floor. Memories from the night he spent with Olivia flooded his mind. He knew it was going to be hard to leave her in DC, but he didn't realize the affect she had on him. "I can't sleep in here," he whispered to himself, closing the door. He opened his suitcase, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He showered, poured a glass of scotch from the bar, and ordered room service. He grabbed the pillows and blanket off the bed in the guest room, moving to the couch. He sent Olivia a text, letting her know he arrived in Vegas. His phone instantly started ringing.

"A text!" Olivia groaned.

"I thought you would be asleep," he said

"I've been waiting to hear from you all night." Olivia stressed.

"I'm fine baby. Just a little tired." He answered.

"How was your dad's jet?" She asked.

"Fine," he quipped.

"What's wrong, Fitz?" She asked.

"I want you here with me." He explained.

Olivia giggled, "We can't always get what we want."

"You could have left those crumb snatchers for a couple of days." He said

"Oh! You big mad," Olivia said. "Normally my students are the sweetest little kids on the planet."

Fitz laughed, "Not this week,"

Olivia chuckled, "You want me to call out tomorrow and take an early flight to see you?" she asked.

He sat up on the couch, "Yeah," he said.

"You know I can't," she said.

"Stop teasing me Liv," he said.

"Baby you're going to be fine. It's just a couple of days. Make sure you work hard, so you can be home for my graduation." Olivia said.

"I will," he said.

Olivia yawned.

"Baby get some rest," he said.

"Wait, baby look in your suitcase." Olivia interjected.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," she stated firmly.

She heard him getting up and moving around. He rummaged through his suitcase until he found a small wrapped box.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said

"Open it," she said.

She heard him ripping off the paper. He held the small glass spray bottle in his hand. "What is it?"

"It's the lavender spray I put on my pillows at night. I thought maybe it will help you sleep." She answered.

"Thanks baby," Fitz said.

"Goodnight," Olivia said.

"Goodnight," Fitz said. He returned to the couch, spraying the liquid on his pillow, laying his head down. He felt his eyes close and his body relax.

X

Fitz cell phone alarm blasted and vibrated on the glass table in front of the couch. He grunted, shutting off the alarm. He sat up, stretching his arms in the air. He rubbed his lower back from the slight pain he felt. The lavender spray from Olivia helped a little. He still tossed and turned most of the night. He showered, dressing in a gray suit without a tie. He sent Olivia a quick Good Morning text before heading down to breakfast to meet his father and uncle. He immediately spotted his father and uncle sitting at the table.

"Morning," Fitz said taking his seat.

"Morning nephew," Peter responded.

"Good morning Fitzgerald," Jerry said.

The waitress walked over to the table, taking their orders.

"How was your evening?" Jerry asked.

"Fine," Fitz answered.

"Looks like you had a late night," Peter said.

"I didn't get in until late," Fitz answered.

"How was the jet?" Jerry asked.

"It was fine," Fitz said.

"Uncle Peter are these the plans for the new complex?" Fitz asked looking at the drawings on his uncle's IPAD. He wanted to get the meeting over with, so he could return to his room.

Peter swiped his finger on the IPAD, pulling up the drawings, pointing to the different buildings. "The land is picked out and we can start building very soon. I was hoping you could oversee this project."

Fitz looked straight at his uncle, "All due respect Uncle Peter, I can't. I have a lot going on back in DC."

Jerry chuckled, "All due respect, Fitzgerald it wasn't a request."

"Pops, I can't," Fitz reiterated. "Uncle the project looks great, but I can't devote my time in Vegas right now."

"Can you at least think about it Fitzgerald?" Peter asked.

"No," Fitz refused.

Peter sat back in his chair, shocked by the answer from Fitz. They had a great relationship, so he was baffled Fitz was turning down his offer.

Jerry fumed, "Is it because of Olivia,"

"Who?" Peter questioned.

"Some girl he met." Jerry responded, wiping the side of his mouth.

Fitz forked the last bit of food on his plate, looking at his father, then his uncle. "She's not just some girl. I'm not doing it. I'll do what I can while I'm here this week, but I'm not overseeing the project." Fitz retorted, pushing his chair back, leaving the restaurant.

"I didn't raise him to talk to us like that, Peter." Jerry said throwing his napkin on the table.

"Who is Olivia?" Peter asked.

"According to my time table he met her the last time he was in Las Vegas. Fitz has not introduced her to me. He refuses to give me any information about his love life or this girl, so I have no clue." Jerry stated.

"Fitz still hasn't forgiven you since your last stunt, Jerry?" Peter asked.

"I guess not," Jerry stated. It's time for him to settle down. He's 31."

Peter chuckled, "Jerry you can't force him to settle down. He'll do it when he's ready. Cut the boy some slack. He's working hard in DC and apparently he has a girlfriend."

"He respects you Peter, why don't you talk to him. Get to the bottom of this relationship. He'll never tell me." Jerry stated.

"If he doesn't want to discuss it, I'm not pushing him, Jerry. I'll ask him about it." Peter said.

"Good. Then I'll know how to proceed." Jerry stated.

"Jerry you don't learn. You have one strike left with your son. You should tread lightly." Peter said.

"He's the last of the Grant men. Dad would want him to carry on the legacy the right way." Jerry said.

"Jerry, I think he's doing a fine job if you ask me. Anyway, where are things with you and Diana? Are you still trying to win her over since the divorce?" Peter said taking a sip of his drink.

"The same. I've been trying to get in her good graces but she still refuses to give me a second chance. I asked her to plan mom's 80th birthday party. I'm hoping this will let her see that I'm a changed man." Jerry stated.

"She agreed to do it because it wasn't for you, it was for mom. I will never understand why you cheated on Diana. She is a good woman." Peter said shaking his head.

"You never really know how good you have it, until its gone." Jerry said.

Peter chuckled, "Don't get all weepy eyed now brother."

"Ha! I'll get Diana back," Jerry stated.

Peter shrugged, "How's Emily doing?"

"She's doing well with her coffee shop. She is in the process of opening another one in Malibu. I keep trying to get her to go into law but she refuses. If I press her, she doesn't take my calls for several days."

"Smart girl," Peter laughed.

"How is Angela and Mia?" Jerry asked.

"Angela is fine. She is working hard with her charities. Mia is still trying to find herself, I guess. She has a Bachelor's degree in business and a Master's degree in sports medicine and now she wants to go into law. I told her she would have to finance law school. I refuse to pay for another degree that she isn't going to use." Peter said.

"Emily and Mia are free spirits. They are going to do whatever they want. It's up to Fitz to make sure the Grant name carries on." Jerry said.

"Your putting too much pressure on him and he will push back," Peter said.

Peter's phone vibrates on the table. He picks it up, putting the call on speaker. It's the developer. They discuss the hotel and apartment complex going over the main details. Peter leaves to meet with the contractor. Jerry is still bothered by the reaction from Fitz. He decides to pay Fitz a visit.

Fitz was in the middle of eating lunch and facetiming Olivia. She was eating lunch in her classroom, telling him about her day. Fitz heard three taps on the hotel room door, "Baby, I'll call you back." He knew it was his father. Fitz swung the door open, Jerry walked in, closing the door behind him. Fitz walked back to the counter, continuing with his lunch.

"Fitzgerald you owe me and your uncle an apology. I didn't raise you to disrespect your elders." He fumed.

"I wasn't being disrespectful, I was being clear." Fitz answered.

"The project wouldn't take you from DC. It's a once a month commitment. You will have plenty of time to see Olivia." Jerry said.

"I've made my decision." Fitz said.

"Fitzgerald this project is important to your uncle and you don't have a choice. This is for the family. She can wait." Jerry said.

Fitz took a bite from his sandwich, trying not to explode with anger. "Who can wait?"

"Olivia," Jerry boomed.

Fitz chuckled, balling up the brown paper bag the sandwich came in, tossing it in the garbage. "You don't run my life. Find someone else to oversee the project. I'm done talking." He said walking into the guest bedroom closing the door. His relationship with Olivia was still new. He wasn't risking it for a Grant project. His uncle had a ton of people he could call and oversee the project.

Fitz looked at the time on his watch. Olivia would still be at work. He really needed to vent about his father. There was only one person who could put Jerry in his place. His mother, Diana Grant. She had a no-nonsense personality. Jerry and Diana were high school sweethearts. They were married right after college. Diana ended the marriage when she found out Jerry was cheating with his assistant. Jerry has worked tirelessly trying to get back with Diana.

Fitz settled on the couch, dialing his mom's number

"Mom," he said.

"Hi Butterbean, how are you?" Diana asked.

Fitz chuckled, "Mom you have got to stop with that nickname. I am a grown man. We've had this discussion."

"I carried you for 9 months, was in labor for 18 hours, pushed you out with no drugs, and took care of you until you was able to go out on your own. I'm your mother and I'll call you Butterbean until I'm dead in my grave. We've had this discussion, Fitzgerald." She laughed.

"Mom," he blushed. He loved his mother with everything. She was the one woman who really understood him and supported him. She pushed him when he felt like giving up. She always stood up for him when his father was trying to force the Grant responsibilities on him.

"What's going on? I haven't heard from you in a while. You must be busy in DC." She said.

"I'm in Vegas with dad," he said.

"Uh oh…what are you two up to now?" She asked.

"Pops wants me to oversee uncle Peter's new apartment complex and hotel," Fitz answered.

"Oh yes, he spoke to me about it. He didn't mention he wanted your help." She said.

"Dad spoke to you about it?" Fitz asked.

"Even though we are divorced, your father still uses my advice when it comes to his business ventures. Quiet as its kept, I'm the brains behind the Grant decisions." She cackled.

Fitz changed to a more serious tone, "I declined. I'm not doing it."

"Oh, is there a reason you declined your uncle's offer?" She asked.

"I met someone. Her name is Olivia." He responded.

"You did, that's wonderful. It must be serious, if your turning down the project with your uncle." She said.

"It is...I...um...I'm falling in... yeah she's special." He stuttered.

"Oh, Butterbean are you in love with her?" She asked.

Fitz didn't respond right away. He's hasn't shared his true feelings about Olivia with anyone, not even Olivia.

"I like her a lot. I think you will too. She's a teacher. She just graduated from Georgetown with her Master's in education." He answered.

"Great! Someone with a brain. I always feared you would date and marry one of these silly rich girls." Diana said.

Fitz laughed, "She's not rich, actually her family is very modest and they live in Brooklyn." He said.

"I'm sure your father isn't happy," she said.

"I've told him very little about Olivia." He said.

"Well keep Olivia close to your heart. When you're ready to tell him more about Olivia, you will. His focus has always been on upholding the Grant name. He is just like his father." She said.

"I'm not losing Olivia over work or the Grant name." He said.

"You won't. I'll call Peter and talk to your father." She said.

"Mom I can handle dad," Fitz said.

"I know you can. But you might need a little reinforcement from your mother. Your father asked me to plan Grandma Pearls 80thbirthday party. You should bring Olivia to California, so I can meet her." She said.

"I'll see if she is available." He said.

"I hope she can make it." Diana said.

"Mom if you need anything for the party let me know." Fitz said.

"Fitzgerald your father didn't give me a budget, which means I can spend as much of his money as I want. I plan on hosting a grand affair. Grandma Pearl deserves it. I don't need anything from you. Spend your money on Olivia." She said.

"I have to meet up with Uncle Peter in a few," he said.

"Alright Butterbean, love you. Call your sister. She said you haven't called her in a couple of weeks." Diana said.

"I will. Love you too." He said ending the call.

X

The next couple of days Fitz threw himself into meeting with the team Peter had assembled. He surveyed the proposed land with his uncle and father. He talked to the construction company and made sure all of the documents were in place for the project to start. He did his part for the week and was ready to return to DC. He missed Olivia terribly. The facetime and phone conversations weren't enough.

It was his last night in Vegas and he couldn't be more excited to return to DC. He closed his laptop and headed to the bar in the hotel. He took a seat at one of the tables, ordering a scotch and a slice of chocolate cake. He felt a pat on his back, turning to see it was his uncle.

"Hey nephew, is this seat taken?" Peter asked.

Fitz gestured for him to take a seat.

The waitress returned with Fitz's drink and dessert. Peter ordered a whisky.

"Thank you for coming this week." Peter said.

"No problem uncle," he responded, taking a bite of his cake.

"I understand there is someone very special in your life?" Peter asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

Fitz scrolled through is phone, pulling up a picture of Olivia. He handed the phone to his uncle. "Her name is Olivia,"

Peter chuckled, "Oh wow...nephew...she's beautiful. I see why you turned me down."

Fitz had a great relationship with his uncle. He trusted and respected him. He really didn't want to let him down.

"It's new." Fitz said.

"Is it serious? Is she the future Mrs. Grant?" Peter asked.

Fitz smiled, "I think I've found the one."

Peter sat back in his chair, grinning, "I won't come between you and Olivia. I can tell she's important to you. I see a lot of me in you, Fitz. I'll talk to your father." Peter responded.

"Thanks. I can do whatever you need from DC and if there is a way I can come to Vegas on a short-term basis." Fitz stammered.

"Nephew stop, I am a business man. I can figure this out. I just need you to handle the legal part of the project and if I need you in Vegas, I'll let you know well in advance. Maybe Olivia will come with you and the trip will be worth your while." Peter said.

"I haven't shared too much about Olivia with my father. I want to keep it that way." Fitz said.

"Not a problem." Peter said. His cell phone rung, he answered placing the call on mute. "I'll see you before you leave." Peter said placing money on the table for the bill.

Fitz finished his drink and cake, returning to his room. He showered and plopped down on the couch, placing several pillows behind his head. He had slept on the couch the entire time he was in Vegas and his back was definitely feeling it. He opened his laptop, facetiming Olivia.

"Hi baby," she said when his face popped up on the screen.

"Hi," he said.

"You look tired, Fitz," Olivia said.

"I'm a little tired. I had a lot to do today." He responded.

"Guess where I am," she said panning her IPAD around the room.

"Are you at my apartment?" He asked.

"I am," she answered.

Fitz chuckled, "You miss me, don't you?"

"So much," Olivia said.

"I'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you." He said.

"How are things going?" Olivia asked

"It's going," he said.

"Why won't you talk to me about what's going on?" She asked.

"Baby, I don't want to waste the times I talk to you, discussing the Grant business. I want to talk about you...us. I'll tell you all about it when I get back to DC." He answered.

"Tomorrow is the graduation. I'm so excited! What time are you getting back to DC?" Olivia asked.

"An hour before your graduation." He answered.

Olivia sighed, "You're going to miss it."

"I'll be there," he said.

Olivia yawned pulling the covers up.

"Is that my Georgetown T-shirt?" He asked.

"Yes, and it smells exactly like you. I sprayed a little of your cologne on it." Olivia said.

"I miss you Liv," he said sinking into the couch.

"I miss you too. Is the spray working?" She asked.

"Sort of, but I still need you next to me." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said.

Fitz yawned, "See you tomorrow, sweet baby."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to see a visual of Jerry, Peter and Fitz. Check out my twitter sweetnesso4fj**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Up next is the graduation.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fitz had a series of meetings with the contractors and his uncle before boarding the plane to DC. The plane landed on the runway, he smiled, peeking out the window. He stopped at his office, retrieving Olivia's graduation gift off his desk. Alyssa had the gift wrapped in a silver wrapping paper and tied with a purple bow. He grabbed the gift off his desk and placed it in the trunk of the limo. He wasn't sure if Olivia would ride with him after the graduation ceremony, and he didn't want her to see the gift until they went to his apartment. Traffic in DC had died down. The limo navigated through the streets, keeping him on schedule. His driver arrived at Georgetown, opening the limo door. Fitz stepped out and buttoned the two buttons on his navy-blue suit jacket. He rushed inside the auditorium double doors, missing the last round of 'Pomp and Circumstance,' the official graduation song. He stood at the back entrance, spotting Olivia on the stage. He ignored her countless texts asking if he had arrived. He took a seat in the back of the auditorium not wanting to be recognized by the Dean of the Law School. He's a board member of the law school and contributes a substantial amount of money to the university every year. It was Olivia's day and he wasn't discussing business.

Once the ceremony ended, he waited for Olivia on the outside of the auditorium. He chuckled every time his phone buzzed alerting him to a new text message. He knew it was Olivia. Her last text message was ten red angry face emoji's. Olivia was thrilled when the ceremony was over. Fitz wasn't responding to her text messages and she was worried he didn't make it. She walked off the stage looking for her friends, her parents, and Fitz. She greeted her friends with hugs and smiles. The auditorium quickly became overcrowded and she was unable to locate her parents or Fitz. She huffed, dropping her phone in her purse. She took a few pictures with her classmates before exiting the auditorium with Abby, Quinn, and Makayla.

Olivia pushed the auditorium doors, turning to Abby, "Did you see Fitz?"

"Nope," Abby answered.

Olivia reached in her purse to retrieve her phone. She dialed his number again, looking over her shoulder for her parents. She heard the ring tone Fitz assigned for her on his phone, she stretched her neck to see if it was him. She immediately spotted him with his phone in his hand, leaning against the railing.

"Hi beautiful," he said answering the phone.

Olivia squealed with excitement and ran over to where he was standing. She peppered his face with soft kisses, running her fingers through his curls. "You made it…you're here," she screeched.

"I told you I was going to be here," he said pecking her lips.

"More," she said.

Fitz unzipped her graduation robe, revealing a form fitted white dress. "You look amazing," he said. He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her in closer for a deep kiss. Olivia parted her lips, demanding entrance with her tongue, circling it around his. Inside her graduation robe, Fitz's hands roamed every curve. "Mmmmmm," Olivia moaned into his lips.

"Olivia!" She heard a stern voice calling her name.

She quickly turned and jumped out of Fitz's embrace, "Dad?"

Fitz straitened his suit jacket and wiped the lipstick off his lips. He swallowed hard seeing the look on her father's face. This was not the way he wanted to meet her parents.

Olivia ran to her parents, hugging them, "Mom…dad, I was looking for you."

"Not hard enough," Eli stated, staring at Fitz.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Maya said.

Eli centered his eyes on Fitz, handing Olivia a bouquet of red roses, "These are for you, Olivia."

Olivia wiggled her hand behind her back, ushering Fitz to join her, "Thanks. Mom…dad, this is Fitz."

Fitz walked to Olivia, stood next to her and extended his hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Pope, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Eli gave Fitz's hand a firm shake.

"I like hugs," Maya said opening her arms toward Fitz. After he hugged Maya, Fitz returned to Olivia, curling his hand around her waist. He attempted small talk with Eli. "How was the drive?" Fitz nervously asked. "It was fine," Eli answered. Olivia snapped a few more pictures with her friends, parents, and Fitz.

"Where is the restaurant Olivia?" Maya asked.

"It's not too far. The name of the restaurant is Charlie Palmer Steakhouse. It's on Constitution Ave." Olivia answered. She took her mom's phone out of her hand and entered the address into her GPS.

"Who is coming to dinner?" Eli asked.

Olivia nervously smiled, "I was hoping Fitz could join us."

Eli hesitated. He glared at Fitz, then back at Olivia, noticing the smile on her face, pleading for him to say yes. "It's fine, Olivia. We will meet you at the restaurant. Come on Maya." Eli said grabbing Maya's hand and walking toward the parking lot.

Abby busted out laughing, "You getting felt up by Fitz in front of your dad was priceless. You should have seen his face, Liv."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Olivia asked.

"I did. I cleared my throat three times, but you were so wrapped up in Fitz you didn't hear me." Abby said.

"Whatever Abs," Olivia said.

Quinn and Makayla hugged Olivia laughing. "You'll be fine…Fitz has some explaining to do." Makayla said.

Olivia smiled, "I'll meet up with ya'll after dinner. We're going to Dark Shadows for drinks and dancing."

"We'll be at the apartment having pre-party drinks. Ayyyeeee." Abby said.

Fitz looked like a scared puppy. "Have fun at dinner," Quinn said patting Fitz's shoulder.

Olivia stood in front of Fitz, facing him. She interlocked her hands with his, and gazed up into his dark blue eyes. "Did you drive?"

"I have the limo," he answered.

They waited a few minutes for the limo to pull up. The driver stepped out opening the door for them. They eased down on the black leather seats. When the door closed, Fitz immediately poured a drink. "Baby your fine," Olivia stated calmly.

"Liv, I had my tongue down your throat with my hand on your ass when your father walked up. I'm not fine." Fitz grunted.

Olivia sighed, "Your exaggerating. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a huge deal to me. I'm meeting your father for the first time." He huffed.

"Fitz it's ok!" Olivia reassured.

He guzzled down his drink, closed his eyes, placing his head back on the headrest.

Olivia moved next to Fitz, kissing his neck gently. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She hiked up her dress, straddling his lap, "I'm about to make out with my boyfriend."

"Liv, we'll be at the restaurant soon." He stated.

She lifted his hands and placed them on her ass, "Stop thinking about my father and start thinking about your girlfriend who you haven't seen in a week. She cupped his cheeks, "Kiss me."

He bent his head down immediately capturing her lips. The kiss was wet and sloppy. Their tongues danced around, dueling for dominance. Fitz sucked in Olivia's bottom lip, releasing it with a slight pop. They kissed for a long time, creating sounds of sheer desire and passion for one another. They nipped and pecked at each other's neck and lips, sending shockwaves up and down their spines. Olivia's arousal peaked and she vigorously gyrated her hips on Fitz's lap. His hands squeezed her ass, pushing her deeper on his erection. He slid her dress up desiring more contact, rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric of her panties, lightly touching her clit. She moaned at the overwhelming sensation. He felt the wetness start to form on her panties, "Your so wet, baby."

"I need you," Olivia begged, moving her hips faster. Her clit was aching, throbbing for more of his touch. Olivia ran her tongue over Fitz's ear, "Please touch me some more, Fitz." She could feel his growing erection up against her clit. The friction from her movements and his hardened length ignited the fire that was slowly building inside her. Fitz rubbed his thumb over her clit through her panties, hoping to satisfy her need. "It's not enough, baby," Olivia whined. Her hands went to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it. "Liv we can't. We're almost at the restaurant. I'll take care of you tonight. I promise." He said. "Please," she whimpered with a soft kiss to his lips. Olivia continued to rock her hips back and forth. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on Fitz's shirt, kissing the bare parts of his chest, rimming her tongue over his nipple.

Fitz couldn't hold it anymore, he was about to bust and so was Olivia. "Ok, baby," he said lifting her a little, moving her to the long portion of the leather seat. He slid her panties down, dropping them to the floor, spreading her legs. Olivia lifted her dress, giving him full access to her clit. He parted her swollen flesh, swiping his tongue up and down with vigor. "Don't stop," Olivia moaned, pushing her hips closer to his tongue. He circled his tongue, sucking on her clit, inserting two fingers and rotating them around her walls. "Just like that, baby." Olivia purred. Fitz wanted to be inside Olivia so bad. His dick was throbbing against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He knew they didn't have enough time. Olivia's orgasm jolted through her body like a bolt of electricity, sending her hips off the seat. Fitz watched as her clit pulsated. He licked up every drop of the sweet nectar that flowed from her pussy. Olivia moaned, running her hands through her hair, feeling thoroughly satisfied. "I've missed you," he groaned, kissing her inner thigh. He licked his lips, sat back on the leather seat, and reached for a napkin. He wiped between her legs, cleaning as much as he could. He grabbed another napkin and wiped his mouth. He lifted Olivia from the seat, hugged her into him, placing her panties in her hand. "Better?" he asked. "Yes," she whispered, slipping on her panties. "I should go away more often." He said. Olivia smirked, reaching into her purse. She passed Fitz a piece of gum, while folding a piece inside her mouth. Fitz started counting backwards, "50, 49,48, 47, 46, 45…"

"What are you doing?" Olivia interrupted. Fitz pointed to the bulge in his pants. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." she whispered putting her phone on camera mode, and checking her hair. She patted her hair down and reapplied her lipstick. The limo halted signaling they were at the restaurant. The driver opened the door, helping them out the limo. They walked inside the restaurant spotting her parents at the table.

"Hi mom and dad," Olivia said. Fitz pulled out Olivia's chair and pushed it under the table after she was seated.

"A real gentleman," Maya said looking up from the menu.

"Have you been waiting long?" Fitz asked.

"Not long," Eli answered.

"You picked a really nice restaurant Livvie," Maya said.

Olivia picked up her menu, "It just opened a couple of months ago. It was hard to get a table. I called every day until a reservation finally opened up."

They glanced at the menu, noting what they wanted to order. The waitress came to the table taking their drink and meal orders. Fitz held Olivia's hand under the table, nervously squeezing it. She gave him light squeezes in return, reassuring him everything was fine.

Maya glanced at some of the food on the other tables, "The food looks really good."

"The graduation was nice. Much shorter than your undergraduate ceremony." Eli said.

"Yeah, nice and short. I couldn't wait until it ended." Olivia said.

"It's Fitz, correct? Is that short for something?" Eli asked.

"Yes sir. It's Fitzgerald." Fitz answered.

Eli chuckled, "You can drop the sir. I'm not as old as my father."

Fitz swallowed hard, taking a sip of water. Olivia looked over at him. She gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Fitzgerald, do you live in DC?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I live in the Forest Hills section. It's mostly residential with some small businesses." He answered.

"Oh! That's a nice area." Maya said.

"I'm assuming you're in a relationship with my daughter? How long has it been going on?" Eli asked pointing at Olivia and Fitz.

"Since my trip to Vegas," Olivia answered.

"I see. So right after your dinner with Edison." Eli said.

The waitress interrupted the conversation bringing over their food, setting a plate in front of each of them. Olivia looked at her mom, then at her dad. Eli had his head down focusing on his food. Fitz moved his fork over his food, no longer having an appetite.

"Dad," Olivia huffed.

"Eli Pope," Maya stated putting her fork down.

Eli ignored both women, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Fitz took a moment to think, lightly squeezing Olivia's hand "My intention is to keep her happy. Making sure she has everything she needs and wants. Respecting and supporting her. Loving her unconditionally. Olivia means a lot to me Mr. Pope." Fitz answered.

Eli nodded, "Olivia has goals and ambitions. I don't want anyone deterring her from them." Eli said.

"Dad!" Olivia interjected.

"It's true, Olivia. I don't want you chasing after some man, losing focus on your dreams." Eli stated.

"Mr. Pope, I know she has goals and ambitions. I wouldn't interfere with them." Fitz stated.

Eli looked at Olivia, "Are you still thinking about becoming a principal?"

"Yes, dad, I plan on taking the exam in the fall. I want the summer off to relax." Olivia answered.

"Did you know she wanted to be a principal?" Eli asked.

"No, but Olivia is very passionate about her students and teaching, so I'm not surprised." Fitz responded.

Olivia pushed her plate away, "Dad, our relationship is still new. There are things we are still learning about each other."

Maya interrupted, "Eli stop being so hard on them! Fitz are you a teacher as well?"

"I'm an attorney." Fitz answered.

Maya's eyes widened, "Oh…wow that's a serious job."

"It can be, depending on the case I'm working on." Fitz answered.

Olivia chimed in, squeezing his hand, "Fitz is a really good lawyer."

"Any children, ex-wives, or arrests?" Eli asked. Olivia shook her head at her father.

"No…No…and No," Fitz answered.

"Are you originally from DC?" Maya asked.

"No, California. My mom and sister still live there. My dad has businesses in different places so he has homes in three states."

"Wow, that must be expensive." Maya said.

"He hates hotels even though he builds them. He can never stay in one place for too long." Fitz said.

The waitress stopped at the table, clearing the plates. "Dessert?"

Eli looked at Olivia. "Sure." She answered. Eli ordered several desserts for the table.

Maya smiled, "It'll take us some time to get to know you, Fitz. Don't worry about Eli. He's being over protective. Olivia is our only daughter. She is very precious cargo. We expect you to treat her as such."

"I will," Fitz answered, kissing Olivia on the cheek.

Eli looked up from his dessert, catching Fitz's eye. "I will hold you to your words, Fitzgerald."

Olivia popped the last piece of cheesecake in her mouth, "I'm stuffed."

The waitress brought over the check in a black leather case, placing it in front of Eli. Fitz reached for it, "I would like to pay for dinner."

"It's not necessary, Fitz." Eli said opening the case, looking over the bill. He placed his credit card inside pushing it to the edge of the table. The waitress walked over taking it from the table.

"Livvie, we have something for you," Maya said tapping Eli.

Eli inserted his hand inside his suit jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. "This is for you, Olivia. We want you to know we are very proud of you."

Olivia opened the envelope and the card, holding the check for $10,000 in place. She read the message her parents wrote. Her eyes teared up and a single tear fell from her eye. She slid her chair back, walked to the other side of the table, and hugged her parents, "Thank you so much."

"We saved this money specifically for when you graduated with your Master's degree. We want you to continue to do great things Olivia." Eli said.

"I will dad…I promise." Olivia stated, swiping a tear from her eye.

She returned to her seat, leaning on Fitz's shoulder. He handed her the napkin that was placed across his lap. She patted her eyes dry.

Ace approached the table wearing his white chef jacket and hat, shaking Fitz's hand. "It's so good to see you Mr. Grant."

"Ace what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"This is my restaurant," he answered.

"Wow! I had no idea. Fitz did you know this was his restaurant?" Olivia asked.

Fitz smiled, "I did."

"How was the food?" Ace asked.

"Everything was really good." Eli said.

"Yes, really good," Maya stated.

"Olivia?" Ace asked.

Olivia smiled, "The food was amazing. I wish I had known this was your restaurant. It took me forever to get a reservation."

"You can come anytime Olivia. Mr. Grant knows how to get in touch with me. Let me know the next time you come in. Dinner is on me." Ace said, walking away.

"That was a nice surprise," Olivia said.

Fitz smiled.

Olivia turned to her parents, "Ace is Fitz's personal chef."

"You hear that Eli. A personal chef. We should get one of those, so I can hang up my oven mitts." Maya said standing.

"He wouldn't last a day, Maya. You can't stand other people in your kitchen."

"It was great meeting the both of you," Fitz said shaking Eli's hand, hugging Maya.

"Likewise," Eli said.

They walked out of the restaurant moving toward the valet booth. Fitz's limo pulled up behind her parent's car.

"Baby, do you want to ride with me or your parents?" Fitz asked.

"With you," she answered.

She hugged her parents saying goodbye. She would spend more time with them tomorrow. She was taking them around DC for the day.

They eased inside the limo. Olivia leaned her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"I'm glad that's over. Your dad is tough." He said.

"My dad gives everyone a hard time until he really gets to know you. You did fine, baby." Olivia said.

"Where are you going now?" Fitz asked.

"To my apartment for drinks with my friends, then dancing at the club. Do you want to go to the club with me?" she asked.

"I need to stop at my apartment first. Text me the name of the club. I'll meet you there. Do you want the limo for the rest of the night?" Fitz asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll have another one sent to your apartment. I need this one to take me home. It's your day. You can have whatever you want." He stated.

"Thank you, Fitz." Olivia said.

"No problem," he said.

It was her night and he was going to spoil her. Whatever she wanted to do, he was going to make sure it happened. Meeting her parents was checked off his list. He wasn't sure how her father felt about him. He answered all of his questions and really tried to impress him. Olivia didn't seem bothered about the dinner so he would let it go for now, and enjoy the rest of the night.

X

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, "About damn time!" Abby yelled.

"We started without you," Quinn said holding up her shot glass.

Olivia slipped out of her heels, "I can see that, where's my drink?"

"Right here," Makayla said pouring red wine in an oversized wine glass that read 'Kiss my glass…I'm the graduate.'

"Fitz gave us the limo for the evening, so we can drink as much as we want." Olivia said raising her glass.

"Liv, please don't break up with that man...ever." Makayla slurred.

"Wow! Let's do the damn thing!" Abby shouted pouring tequila in the shot glasses.

"Bottoms up!" Quinn said. chugging the liquid in the glass.

"I need to go change, I'll be right back." Olivia said.

"Hurry Liv, it's getting late." Makayla yelled.

They piled inside the limo heading to Dark Shadows night club.

Once they arrived at the club the limo driver opened the door, ushering them to the front door. He walked up to the bouncer notifying him they were guests of Mr. Grant. The bouncer led them in the club, moving past the cluster of people dancing, pushing the white drapes back from the VIP section. "Ladies...Enjoy" He said. "Holy Shit," Abby said admiring the alcohol and the fancy set up.

The table was filled with bouquets of white roses, several bottles of Grey Goose Vodka, a bottle of Moet champagne, a bottle of Olivia's favorite red wine, and a small bottle of Patron. They plopped down on the white couches that were pushed together. Abby picked up the bottles of alcohol trying to decide which one she was going to try. Olivia held up her glass, signaling Abby to fill it, "I'll just have some wine. I am not trying to get drunk tonight. I need to fuck my boyfriend really good." "Do you kiss Fitz with that dirty mouth?" Quinn asked. "I sure do," Olivia said taking a sip. They continued pouring drinks, dancing to the various songs played by the DJ.

Beyoncé's 'Get me Bodied' played through the speakers causing the club to erupt. "Come on ladies, let's work this dance floor." Makayla said. "Yassssss," Olivia squealed. They shook their hips leaving the VIP section, walking on the dance floor. They found a spot, swiveling their hips and dipping down low to the beat of the song.

The DJ mixed in Ed Sheeran 'Shape of You'. "Ahhhh shit this is my song," Olivia yelled out. Abby watched Olivia raise her hands, rotating her hips, poking out her ass, "Get it girl!" Makayla was moving her hips up and down on some guy. Dancing was never Quinn's strong suit. She sipped her drink, doing a two-step, moving side to side. Olivia placed her hands on her knees, poking out her butt, rotating her hips. She was feeling a little tipsy and her dance moves were becoming very sexual. The chorus of the song played through the speakers, she raised her hands in the air, waving them back and forth. She turned her body around, falling into Fitz's arms. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly sliding them down her ass, pushing her more into him, singing:

"Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me"

Olivia smiled, looking up at him, singing along,

"Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body"

They continued dancing to the rest of the song, gyrating their hips together, grinding on each other. "We should go to the VIP section, before I take you in one of these rooms." Fitz said. Olivia giggled, "Ok," She reached out for his hand. Fitz interlocked his hand with hers, following her to the roped off section. Olivia unhooked the black rope leading to the VIP section. Fitz found a spot on the couch, pulling Olivia down on his lap. He took the Grey Goose vodka and mixed it with orange juice. "You want something?" He asked taking a sip. "I'm a little tipsy, I'll hold off for a little." Olivia said leaning back into his chest. "Tell Fitz the real reason your taking it easy on the alcohol." Abby said reaching for the Moet and a glass, plopping down on the couch, pouring the champagne into the glass. Olivia whispered in his ear, "I plan on fucking you tonight." His eyes widened, he choked slightly on his drink, clearing his throat. His voice deep and raspy, filled with sex, "We should go!" Olivia stood, holding his hand, bringing him off the couch. He finished the rest of his drink. Abby looked at Fitz, "I guess she told you her plans for this evening." Fitz was speechless. Olivia smiled huggingher friends, telling them she was leaving with Fitz. "The limo is parked outside and the driver will escort you from the club to the limo. He will make sure you ladies get home safe." Fitz said. They nodded in agreement. "Enjoy," Abby said raising her shot glass to Olivia.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other once inside the limo. Fitz had taken off Olivia's panties and tucked them inside his pocket. His top two buttons on his shirt were undone. His erection was throbbing and pushing through his pants. He held his suit jacket in front of his pants, trying to block the view as they walked through the lobby of his apartment building. The elevator doors opened, Fitz lifted Olivia, crashing her back against the wall, settling her on the gold handrail. He pushed up her dress and plunged two fingers inside her pussy, moving them in and out. Olivia whimpered. "That's just a sample of what I'm going to do to you tonight." He said removing them, licking the slick cream from his fingers.

The elevator doors opened to a candle lit pathway filled with white rose petals. A tall silver cooler stood next to the couch, holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Surprise," Fitz said wrapping his arms around her waist, shifting her off the elevator.

"How? When did you have time to do all of this?" Olivia asked.

"After dinner," he said walking over to the champagne, pouring it in the two glasses.

He handed Olivia the glass, holding up his glass, clinking it with hers. "Congratulations, baby. I am so proud of you. I meant every word I said to your father tonight. I'm going to make all of your dreams come true."

Olivia took a sip of champagne, soaking in every word. She slipped out her heels, walking over to the kitchen counter. She smiled at the small pink box, opening it, revealing 6 different jumbo-sized cupcakes. She licked her lips, "Mmmmmm," she moaned taking a bite of the moist cake. "Come here, try it" she said. Fitz leaned his head down, biting into the cake. The icing smeared across his lips. His tongue attempted to lick it off. Olivia captured his lips, sucking the creamy substance completely off his lips.

"I have something for you," he said.

"Ok," she said, strolling to the couch with another cupcake in her hand.

He took the gift box off the counter and followed her to the couch. She placed the cupcake on the glass table in front of the couch, sitting, taking the gift in her hand. "I hope you like it." He said easing down next to her. He was nervous. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond to her gift. "I'm sure it's fine." She said unwrapping the gift, moving the tissue paper around in the box. She pulled out the black Prada purse. "Fitz," she squealed. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Yes…Yes…I like it. I wanted this purse." She said hugging it close to her chest. Fitz chuckled, "Look inside." She looked inside pulling out a matching wallet, keychain, and change purse. "The lady at the store said you would like them." He said. Olivia leaned over, hugging Fitz tight, "Thank you…thank you, baby. It's perfect."

"I have one more gift," he said. He took a deep breath, standing from the couch. He walked inside his office, grabbing the long velvet box from his desk drawer. He returned to the couch, sitting next to her, snaking his arm around her waist. He handed her the box, "For you, beautiful."

Olivia opened the box, gazing at the sterling silver necklace with her name. Her eyes went from Fitz, to the necklace, back to Fitz. "It's beautiful, Fitz."

"I designed it with my jeweler. This necklace is a symbol of my commitment to you. Your name is wrapped around the infinity symbol, which means endlessness. Olivia, I'm yours…today…tomorrow…forever."

Olivia was speechless. She ran her finger over the letters in her name. "Put it on," she whispered. He took the necklace out of the box, unhooking the clasp. Olivia turned, moving her hair to the side. She felt the coolness of the necklace fall on her warm skin. Fitz hooked it closed, kissing the back of her neck. "Olivia, I lo…" he began to whisper. Before he could finish his statement, Olivia turned suddenly, wiping a tear from her eye. She placed her hand over the necklace, "This means so much to me, Fitz. Thank you."

Fitz lifted Olivia from the couch bringing her to the bedroom. He placed her on her feet, "Can I undress you?" Fitz asked. Olivia nodded. She turned allowing Fitz to unzip her dress. He slowly let the dress fall to the floor. "Damn baby," he said stepping back, admiring her purple lacy bra and thong. He unclasped her bra, freeing her breast from the fabric. "You're so beautiful," he said sucking in one of her nipples with his mouth. Olivia whimpered. He sucked in the other nipple, removing her thong slowly over her hips.

"Can we just…" Olivia trailed off.

"Can we just…what?" He repeated, lifting her chin. "I am really horny. I really want you inside of me, so can we skip the foreplay?" she asked. He swiped his thumb over her clit, "You don't want me to lick this precious jewel making you cum in my mouth?" Olivia panted, "No," Fitz unbuttoned and removed his shirt, "What about how I suck in each one of your nipples, taking my time circling my tongue around it like a lollipop." Olivia's knees buckled a little and she bit her bottom lip. Fitz licked his two fingers, removing his pants, "You don't want my fingers inside your pussy, teasing you until you cum?" Olivia's eyes widened as his pants fell, revealing the huge bulge inside his boxer briefs. He rubbed his hand over his hard erection, "You want this instead?" He asked. "Yes, for now," she answered. "Ok," he said. Olivia removed his boxer briefs, springing his hard member free. She licked her lips as his dick bounced up and down. Fitz stepped out of his briefs, giving her a soft peck on her lips. He walked to the night stand, opened the drawer and picked up a condom. Olivia strolled behind him, allowing her erect nipples to touch his back. His dick jumped at the contact. She snaked her arm around his waist and stroked him from behind. "Baby, we don't have to use it." Fitz hesitated, twirling the condom in his fingers before dropping it back in the drawer.

He turned, cradling Olivia in his arms. His dick tickled her clit creating a shockwave through her body. "Are you ok with this?" She asked. "I am," he said laying her down on the soft mattress. She watched his movements, as he hovered over her, lining his dick up with her center. He teased her center mercilessly, coating his tip with her juices. He let out a deep breath before closing his eyes, and slowly entering Olivia. He had no idea it would feel this good. Flesh on flesh. Her pussy clenched as it stretched to accommodate his size. It felt like the first time and he couldn't help but to whisper, "Damn." He stroked slowly, enjoying how slick and tight she felt. "Does it feel good, baby?" Olivia asked. "Yes," he uttered trying to control his emotions. Olivia cradled his cheeks, capturing his dark stormy gray eyes, "You feel so good inside me." Olivia wrapped her legs around his broad back, "Deeper," she cried out. He pushed further inside her, going as deep as he could. He stilled his movements, feeling his orgasm rising. He dropped his head in the crook of her neck, sucking in her flesh. "Baby, please don't stop, keep going," Olivia moaned. Olivia was in total bliss. She had imagined this moment many times, feeling him without the condom. "Ohhhh baby," Olivia cried at as he pumped into her harder…faster. Her walls clinched, tightening around his dick. "Fuck," He whispered. "That's it baby," she said.

Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss. The sensation of feeling her bare was overwhelming. "Fitz," Olivia purred feeling her orgasm peaking and rippling through her body. Her pussy vibrated, spazzing rapidly around his dick. Her juices flowed coating his dick, making it easy for him to slide in and out. He picked up his pace, nipping at her neck, lips, anywhere he could kiss. Olivia could tell he was about to explode, she wrapped her legs tighter around his back, pressing him deeper inside her pussy, rocking her hips to his rhythm giving him the friction he needed. "Shit…Fuck…Fuck…Fuuucckkkkk" he cursed, releasing inside her. She lifted his head, capturing his eyes, repeating the same words back to him, "I'm yours, Fitzgerald Grant, today, tomorrow, forever." He captured her lips, kissing her deep. He pulled out slow, immediately missing the connection from Olivia. "Don't move."

Fitz walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth from the towel rack. He stood at the bathroom door, watching Olivia bend her legs, circling the sticky substance around her clit. "What are you doing?" he asked, walking toward her. "I want it to stay inside," she admitted. He shook his head and chuckled, "We can do it again if you want more." He wiped the inside of her thighs, looking up at her, "Do you want me to wipe it?" He asked. "No," she said closing her legs. He tossed the washcloth on the nightstand and pulled Olivia into his chest. She toyed with her necklace. "You ok?" She asked. "I'm fine, why?" He asked. "We didn't use a condom." She answered. "I'm fine. I'm glad you were my first." He said. She smiled turning into his embrace, "Well, now we have something in common." He kissed her forehead, "Your right."

X

Olivia stretched, raising her arm, and tried to loosen Fitz's embrace around her waist. She attempted to get off the bed, feeling the soreness in her legs. They tried multiple positions throughout the night. She eased off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. She relieved herself, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the love mark on her neck. She ran her fingers over it, "Damn!" She was going to have to find a way to hide it from her parents.

When she returned to the bedroom, Fitz was sitting up on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, baby," she said turning the covers down, sliding back in the bed.

"How is…?" He asked.

Olivia interjected, "Sticky."

He chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in Vegas?" She asked.

"My uncle Peter asked me to oversee his new project in Vegas." He answered.

A lump formed in Olivia's throat. She sat up on the pillow. "What does that mean?" She questioned.

"Calm down, baby. I turned him down," Fitz answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"You…Us." He stated.

"Fitz you can't base your entire life around me." She stated, hating her words the minute they left her mouth.

"My entire life is not centered around you, but I thought we were trying to build a relationship. He quipped.

"Fitz, that's not what I meant," she stated.

"I have plenty of work to do in DC. I don't want to travel back and forth. It's tiring." He said throwing the sheets back, walking into the bathroom, relieving himself. He washed his hands, drying them off.

She followed him, "Fitz, you can't stop helping your family. I don't want them to think I am the reason you're not there. Did you tell your uncle about me?" She asked, wrapping her hair up in a messy bun.

"If I wanted to really do it, I would have said yes. My focus is in DC right now. Yes, I told my uncle Peter about you. He knows more about you than my father." Fitz stated.

She shrugged, "I want your family to like me."

He lifted her chin, "Olivia, they will like you. I do my share in the Grant family. My uncle is understanding. If he needs me to assist him in Vegas, I will go. Can we stop talking about Vegas?" He huffed.

Olivia turned on the shower, "Ok, fine, but we can work it out if you have to go sometimes. I wouldn't mind going back to Vegas"

He was done talking about Las Vegas and the Grant family business. He had a beautiful woman standing in front of him completely naked. "Shower with me?" He asked.

They stepped in the shower, allowing the water to cascade over their skin. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. She could feel his erection rising between her legs. Their eyes met as he moved them back toward the shower wall. "You're the most important person in my life right now, nothing else matters." He said turning Olivia around. Her back hit the wall. He hoisted her up, and slid her down on his thick member. "Mmmmmm," Olivia moaned at the contact, her head fell back against the shower wall. "This matters to me…you matter to me," he whispered in her ear, slowly thrusting into her. Olivia was vaguely listening. Her focus was on the pleasure she was feeling between her legs. "Fitz, stop talking and fuck me."

 **Check on my twitter page Sweetness04fj for a picture of Olivia's necklace.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It means the world to me that you are enjoying this story.**

 **The songs I used in this chapter are Beyonce-Get me bodied and Ed Sheeran- Shape of you. If you want, you can listen to them for a nice visual of the club scene.**

 **Gas up your car or catch a ride with a friend. Don't forget to pack your snacks. We are on our way to Brooklyn for Olivia's graduation BBQ! See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Olivia and Abby scrambled around their rooms, packing for the trip to Brooklyn.

"Liv, what are we doing in Brooklyn? Do I need to pack anything specific?" Abby yelled from her bedroom.

"We will probably go to Luigi's for pizza when we arrive. The BBQ is on Saturday, definitely pack a cute outfit. Sunday my mom is cooking breakfast at the house and then we're leaving." Olivia yelled from her room.

Abby popped her head in Olivia's room, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably around 1." Olivia stated, folding a T-shirt, placing it in her bag.

"Ok, cool." Abby said, running back to her room, throwing more clothes in her suitcase. Olivia sent a quick text to Makayla and Quinn about the time they were leaving for Brooklyn. She zipped up her suitcase and rolled it to the front door. Abby wasn't far behind her doing the same thing. Abby strolled to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She tossed one to Olivia. They settled on the stools at the kitchen counter, sipping their water.

"I can't wait to go home. I haven't been home in so long, since the holidays." Olivia said.

"I'm looking forward to your mom's mac and cheese." Abby stated.

Olivia chuckled, "Your shameless, Abs."

"I'm just speaking truth," Abby said.

"Well, I'm about to take a shower, make some popcorn, and relax." Olivia said.

"Let's binge something on Netflix." Abby said, jumping down from the stool.

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia stated, guzzling down the rest of her water.

X

Olivia and Abby cleaned the apartment, locked the door and met Quinn and Makayla downstairs.

"Let's go ladies," Olivia said, opening the trunk with her car key.

"Is that new?" Makayla asked, looking down at Olivia's purse and keychain.

Olivia smiled, "It's new. Fitz gave it to me."

"Look at her neck!" Abby screeched.

Olivia pulled out the necklace from her t-shirt. "Damn, that's nice, Liv." Makayla said.

"Yeah, it's cute." Quinn said.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

Olivia threw her suitcase in the trunk first, followed by her friends' luggage. "Does everybody have what they need?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" They chimed in unison, easing into the seats of the car. Olivia started the engine and her phone automatically connected to her car's Bluetooth. "Call Fitz," she announced to the speakers.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Are you going to talk to him the entire trip?"

"Shhhh," Olivia said.

"Hey baby," he answered.

Olivia pulled out the parking lot, "Hey, you're on speaker."

He chuckled, "So no dirty talk."

Abby smirked, "Shut it, Fitz."

Olivia laughed, "Baby we're getting on the road. I'll call you when we get there…ok?"

"Ok, take your time and drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz said.

Fitz had an important case he needed to close before leaving DC. He was driving to Brooklyn the next day with Stephen.

Olivia disconnected the call, cranking up the music. They made one stop at the Maryland House for snacks and a quick bathroom break. Traffic was light and they arrived in Brooklyn before night fall.

Olivia stretched and stepped out of the car, "Ahhhhhh…on the way back, I am not driving the entire time."

"Alright, Liv. Stop whining." Abby stated, closing the car door.

They grabbed their bags from the trunk. Olivia smiled as she walked up the steps to the red front door. Olivia loved going home. Maya spoiled her every day with her favorite dishes. Eli gave her money for whatever she wanted. She enjoyed spending time with her friends. She always had a good time. Olivia grew up in a very modest cape cod style home. All of the homes on the street had the same design. Red brick on the outside with a white screened door and a different color front door. Throughout the years some of the people on the street moved away but a lot of them stayed.

Olivia opened the door and immediately smelled the aroma of her mother's cooking. Maya loved to cook. If she wasn't cooking, she was reading.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait to eat." Makayla said, walking through the front door.

"That's the only reason ya'll came to Brooklyn." Olivia said.

Quinn chuckled, "Basically."

They dropped their bags by the steps that led upstairs to the bedrooms and walked toward the kitchen. "Mommy," Olivia called, peeking around the kitchen wall.

"Hey Livvie, you made it safely. Now I can breathe." Maya stated, wiping her hands on her red and white apron.

"I don't know why you get all worked up when I have to drive home." Olivia said.

"Anything can happen on the road, Livvie. I've been worrying about you since you were in my belly. It's nothing new. I'm in the midst of cooking and can't stop for hugs." Maya said, blowing kisses to Olivia and her friends.

"Hi Mamma Pope," Abby, Quinn, and Makayla said in unison.

Olivia looked at the food her mother was preparing. The cheese from the mac and cheese had bubbled on the top and was running off the side of the silver aluminum pan. There were pounds of boiled potatoes sitting in a pan waiting to be cut for the potato salad. The string beans were popped and the collard greens were cut and sliced. The chicken was seasoned and waiting to be grilled by Eli. "Mom this is a lot of food. I told dad I wanted a small barbecue." Olivia said.

Maya winked at Olivia's friends, "This is a small barbecue, Olivia. Take your friends upstairs, so they can get comfortable. I'll get hugs later."

Elaine walked in holding a bag of shredded cheese, "Maya, here's the rest of the cheese from the refrigerator in the garage." Olivia's heart dropped. She knew Edison's parents were attending the barbecue but she didn't know they were helping her parent's set up. She hadn't seen Elaine since the breakup with Edison. She was unsure how Elaine was going to respond to her.

"Thank you, Elaine." Maya said taking the cheese, opening the bag.

"Oh, hello Olivia." Elaine said.

"Hi, Mrs. Davis." Olivia responded.

Awkward silence fell in the room and Olivia was eager to leave. "Where's Dad?" Olivia asked.

"Outside," Maya answered, pointing to the backyard.

"Come on," Olivia said, ushering her friends to the backyard.

Olivia ran and hugged Eli, "Hey, dad."

"Welcome home, Livvie." He said, embracing her, trying not to get barbecue sauce on her shirt.

"Hi, Mr. Pope." Her friends chimed.

"Do you need help with anything?" Olivia asked.

"No, everything is pretty much done. Ronald is helping me on the grill. He went to the garage to get another beer." Olivia sighed at the mention of Edison's father.

"Ok, if you don't need help with anything, we're going to hang out in my room." Olivia said.

"Ok." Eli said, flipping the ribs over on the grill. Olivia passed Ronald on the way in the house. She waved slightly. She pulled out her phone and sent Fitz a quick text letting him know that they arrived in Brooklyn. They rushed up to Olivia's room, leaving their bags in the corner, and plopping on Olivia's bed.

"Alright we need to figure out the food situation." Makayla stated.

"Do we want to order in or go somewhere?" Olivia asked.

"Let's order in, I'm beat." Abby stated.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "How are you beat when I did all of the driving and you did most of the sleeping?"

"I was sleep for an hour, Liv." Abby smirked.

"Pizza is fine." Quinn interrupted.

"I'll order the pizza. Find something on Netflix we can watch." Oliva said, dialing the pizzeria on her cell phone.

They showered and changed into their pajamas. They raided the refrigerator and pantry for snacks. Olivia grabbed a few wine coolers from the refrigerator in the garage. They headed back to Olivia's room, crashing on her bed and the blow-up mattress on the floor.

X

Eli was up early firing up the grill and setting up the backyard with Ronald. The chairs and tables were being delivered by the party company. Maya was putting the finishing touches on her various dishes. Elaine had arrived early and was assisting Maya in the kitchen.

Olivia barely slept. She was excited about the party and spending time with Fitz. He was arriving later in the afternoon. Olivia stepped in the bathroom, showered and changed into her outfit. She was wearing a white t-shirt that read 'I'm the graduate. Kiss me.' It was similar to the birthday shirt she wore when she met Fitz. She had found a pair of really short jean shorts. Her plan was to tease Fitz all afternoon. Olivia smiled, styling her hair in the mirror. "Get up," she yelled in the room to her friends. She walked out the bathroom, tapping them on their shoulder, waking them up. They groaned, sitting up on the mattresses. "Rise and shine beauties. Meet me downstairs." She said, stepping over them.

"Morning mom," Olivia said, walking in the kitchen.

"Morning Livvie, oh my what are you wearing?" Maya asked.

"Mom it's just a pair of shorts and a shirt." Olivia stated, nervously. She hoped her mother didn't send her upstairs to change.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, that outfit is unacceptable in this house. It looks like you're wearing a pair of underwear. Do you have something more appropriate?" She asked.

"Mom, please. Just for today." Olivia pleaded.

"Olivia I'm not happy, but its your party. So, I will let it slide for today only." Maya agreed.

Olivia hugged her mom, "Thanks mom."

"How did you sleep?" Maya asked.

"Good, it's always nice to sleep in my old bed." Olivia answered.

Olivia slipped her hand in the pan of biscuits, taking one and sinking her teeth into it. She spoke briefly to Elaine.

"Breakfast will be light Livvie, I still have some cooking to finish." Maya explained.

Olivia added butter to the remainder of her biscuit, "Ok, no problem mom." Olivia walked out of the kitchen, opening the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard, "Hey dad," she said. She sighed, glancing at Ronald putting chairs under the tables. Edison was the spitting image of his father. Her stomach became nauseous, watching Ronald in the backyard. If she blinked and looked back at Ronald, it was like looking at Edison. She waved at Ronald.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"We have it under control. In a few, start putting the drinks in the coolers. Go and find something else to wear." Eli said, sternly.

"Dad, mom approved my outfit." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I will speak to your mom." Eli said.

Olivia sighed, "Ok, dad, but she said it was fine."

Olivia was desperate to hear Fitz's voice. It had been 24 hours since she saw him and she missed him terribly. Her mind kept over thinking about Edison. His parents being there made her feel uneasy. She wasn't sure if they told Edison about the graduation or the party. She reached in her back pocket for her cell phone and dialed Fitz's number.

"Hello," Fitz said groggily.

"Baby," she said.

"Hmmm," He moaned.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes, I just fell asleep." He said.

"Fitz when we hung up last night, you were on your way to sleep. You should be getting ready." She whined.

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't fall asleep right away, so I binged a couple of shows." He answered.

Olivia shook her head, "Fitz, why would you do that when you know you have to drive today?"

"Baby, I just need a couple hours of sleep, then I'll get on the road." He stated.

Olivia huffed, "Fitz."

"No worries, I'll be there." Fitz said.

"I can't wait to see you." Olivia said. She heard light snoring on the phone. "Fitzgerald," Olivia yelled.

"Shit...yes, ok, whatever you want," Fitz mumbled.

Olivia giggled. "Bye baby."

"Bye, see you soon." Fitz said, ending the call.

X

Makayla, Abby and Quinn rushed down the stairs looking for Olivia.

"Well, hello." Olivia said.

"What did we miss?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. Edison's parents are here again." Olivia said.

"Damn Liv, you can't catch a break." Abby said.

Olivia shrugged, "I know. I hope Edison doesn't bring his ass today." Olivia said.

Abby placed her hands on her hips, "He better not!"

"I don't want to talk about Edison. I can't wait to see Fitz. My outfit is on point and I can't wait to see his reaction." Olivia chuckled, twirling around.

They laughed, grabbing corn muffins and fruit from the kitchen counter. Olivia opened the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice. "Quinn, get the cups from the cabinet."

"Keep my kitchen clean," Maya said, walking past the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen table laughing and eating their breakfast. Olivia kept checking her phone for a text from Fitz.

"Stephen and Fitz are leaving now," Abby said, checking her phone.

Olivia smiled, twirling her finger around one of her curls. "My boyfriend is on his way."

Elaine walked in the kitchen, "Your seeing someone new? Edison is doing well, Olivia. He finished his residency and was offered a job at the hospital." She snatched the barbecue sauce off the table.

"That's great. Tell him I said congrats." Olivia said.

Elaine smiled, "Will do."

"No disrespect, but she is a pain in the ass. No one asked about her son. No one cares about him either." Makayla said.

Olivia sighed.

"Ladies please go and decorate the backyard. Eli and Ronald have no idea what they are doing." Maya said, peeking back in the kitchen.

They cleaned off the kitchen table, throwing away their garbage, before heading outside. They decorated the backyard with black and white table cloths, centerpieces and balloons. Olivia grabbed a few balloons from the house, tying them along the wooden fence. Olivia couldn't wait to see her friends from Brooklyn, Yasmeen and Lavon. They had been friends since high school. Although they went to separate colleges, they still kept in touch. It had been awhile since they visited her in DC. Olivia hadn't been to Brooklyn since the holidays. She wondered if her friend Harrison would stop by for the party.

"Pope," Olivia heard at the backyard fence. She looked up from the string she was tying around the fence.

"Harrison," she squealed, running to the fence opening it.

He lifted her off her heels, hugging her tight. "Lil Sis."

"Big bro, I'm glad you could make it." Olivia said.

Harrison was two years older than Olivia and lived a few houses down. He treated her like a sister. He walked Olivia to school every morning, making sure no one bothered her. After high school, Harrison started hanging with the wrong group of guys and settled on the street life. Olivia hated that Harrison didn't go to college and get out of Brooklyn.

"Your father told me you were back in town," Harrison said.

"Yup, just for a short time. I'm done with school." Olivia answered.

"Pope, your never done with school. I'm sure your signed up for some other class or something." Harrison said.

Olivia smiled, "No, I'm done for now."

"I knew it. You love that school shit. I see your friends came with you, including my girl." Harrison said.

"She's seeing someone Harrison," Olivia responded.

"You know I don't give a shit." Harrison said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't start nothing, Harrison."

"Where old dude at?" He asked.

"Edison? We broke up." Olivia answered.

"Good for you. He was weak anyway. He didn't deserve you." Harrison said.

"Harrison, according to you, no one deserves me." Olivia said.

"Edison was a punk ass. I didn't like him in high school and I didn't like him with you." Harrison said.

"I have a new boyfriend. He's coming today. I don't want any trouble." Olivia said.

"As long as he stay in his lane. I'll stay in mine." Harrison said.

Olivia sucked in her teeth, slightly punching him in the arm. "Go get a drink."

Olivia returned to the table where her friends had settled. They were sipping on wine coolers, scrolling through their phones.

"Harrison is looking good." Abby said, still looking at her phone.

"Abby aren't you in a relationship? Leave the past in the past." Olivia said.

"I'm not blind, Olivia. Stephen and I have not discussed if we are in a committed relationship, therefore I can still flirt." Abby responded.

"He's coming with Fitz from another state to spend time with you. I would say that is a commitment." Quinn said.

Abby sucked her teeth, "According to who?"

"Like I told Harrison, don't start no shit, Abigale. You're with Stephen. Plus, Harrison is no good for you." Olivia said.

"Oh, you used my whole name so I guess your serious." Abby smirked.

Olivia's two friends, Lavon and Yasmeen rushed through the fence. Olivia jumped up and shouted, "Heyyyyyyyy,"

"Hey boo," Lavon said, handing Olivia a gift bag.

"Hey Lavon. Thank you." Olivia said, taking the gift.

"Hey Liv boogie," Yasmeen said.

Olivia hugged her friends, ushering them over to the table with Abby, Makayla, and Quinn. Lavon and Yasmeen knew them from the times they visited Olivia in DC.

Olivia brought over a pack of UNO cards for her friends to start playing at the table. She walked over to the speaker, turning up the music, dancing her way back to the table. "Deal me in." The backyard began to fill up with Olivia's family and friends.

"Y'all can eat," Maya yelled over the music, unwrapping the aluminum pans one by one. Everyone lined up on one side of the table filling their plates with food.

"Let me squeeze in here," Harrison said, moving in between Olivia and Abby.

"What's up Red?" Harrison asked.

"Nothing," Abby responded.

"You came by yourself?" He asked.

"She is not by herself. I already told you her boyfriend is on his way." Olivia said, picking up a piece of corn putting it on her plate.

Abby huffed, "I'm kind of seeing someone Harrison."

"And…" Harrison said.

"Harrison we can't. That was last summer." Abby stated.

Harrison brushed Abby's red curls from her neck and whispered, "You should come check me out later." He said.

Stephen watched the exchange between Abby and Harrison from the sliding door. He walked up, stepping in between Harrison. "She's with me."

"Check your boy, Liv." Harrison said.

"Harrison you promised to be on your best behavior. I told you she was with someone." Olivia said.

She looked back at the sliding door. Fitz walked out with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He was dressed in a light blue polo shirt with a pair of Khaki cargo shorts. He wore a pair of blue and white Nike sneakers that matched his outfit perfectly. Olivia rarely saw him dressed down. He looked good. He ran his hand through his curls, scanning the backyard for Olivia. The backyard moved in slow motion the moment he laid his eyes on Olivia. She smiled, stepping out of line, walking toward him.

"Hi, these are for you." Fitz said, handing her the roses.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Hi. Thank you. Your spoiling me, Fitz."

Olivia slid the glass door open. She grabbed his hand, pulling him through the door. "I need to put these in water."

"Ok," Fitz said, following Olivia.

Olivia placed the flowers on the kitchen counter, looked around to see if anyone was coming. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, moving him in the corner of the kitchen. "Come here." She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. "You look good, baby." They stood there for a moment basking in each other's eyes, with their foreheads touching. Fitz licked his lips. "Mmmmm," she moaned. She nipped his lips several times before he demanded entrance with his tongue. Olivia heard someone clear their throat. Fitz stopped kissing her and turned toward the sound. "You might want to go outside and entertain your guests Olivia." Elaine said, sternly.

Elaine watched as Olivia hurriedly found a vase and added water, dropping the roses inside. She intertwined her hand with Fitz's and rushed outside. Olivia walked Fitz to the food table making a plate for the both of them. They walked back to the table where she was sitting. "I want you to try everything. My mom loves to cook and she made all of my favorites." Olivia said, placing the plate on the table. He nodded and pulled out her chair. Olivia introduced Fitz to Lavon and Yasmeen at the table.

"Hi Fitz," Olivia's friends said in unison.

Harrison approached the table and extended his hand to Fitz, "Harrison."

"Fitzgerald," he said, shaking Harrison's hand.

"We grew up together. He lives a couple of houses down from me." Olivia stated, chewing her food.

"Ok, good to know." Fitz said. He was curious about Harrison. Olivia never mentioned her friends from Brooklyn.

After they finished their food, Olivia dealt out the UNO cards again and they played several rounds. Her father played a few Stevie Wonder songs, while her family members danced on the grass. Things were going great. She was having a good time laughing and joking with her friends. Fitz and Stephen meshed well with her family and friends. Her father appeared relaxed around Fitz. Olivia looked at everyone having a good time. She sat back in her chair and smiled.

X

Her friends were tired of playing UNO and changed the game to Spades. They were in a heated competition of Spades. Olivia hated playing Spades because it was to competitive. If you made the wrong move in the game it was a travesty. She always opted to just sit and watch. Fitz and Stephen were on the same team and they were concentrating and trying hard not to lose against Yasmeen and Lavon. Olivia noticed Fitz had finished his bottle of water. She knew he was not getting up any time soon. "Baby, you want another water?"

"Yes," he said, reaching over, pecking her lips.

"Oh! He's bold." Yasmeen said.

"You lucky Eli Pope wasn't looking." Makayla said.

Fitz chuckled, "I checked."

Olivia pushed her chair back, strolling to the cooler for a bottle of water. She dipped her hand in, swishing it from side to side. "Ugh." Fitz watched every step she took. The shorts Olivia had on were killing him. Every piece of jean material hugged her ass extremely tight. He adjusted his jeans as he watched her bend down, and reach inside the cooler. "Damn," he whispered.

"Earth to Fitz," Stephen said.

"Oh yeah…my bad." Fitz said, looking back at the cards in his hand.

"It's your turn…damn, can you focus." Stephen said.

Olivia walked inside the house, searching for the extra case of water. She saw it on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it, lifting it off the counter. "Let me help you," she heard a familiar voice. Her body tightened. She placed the water back on the counter.

"Edison...what are you doing here?" She asked, turning in his direction.

"I came to congratulate you. My parents told me you were in town. I figured you would at least speak to me face to face. Why haven't you answered my calls or texts?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "I've been busy. Edison you shouldn't be here. You can't be here." She locked her eyes on the sliding door that led to the backyard.

"Now I'm not welcome here...Olivia what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment from you? Tell me. Let me fix it." Edison said, approaching her.

Olivia placed her hands in front of her, stopping him from getting closer, "Nothing, Edison."

"Why are you upset that I'm here?" He asked.

"I'm not upset, it's just…I wasn't expecting you to come." Olivia answered.

"We're friends, right? Why wouldn't I want to celebrate with you. We were together when you started your Master's program. I'm really proud of you. If you answered your phone, I would have been able to tell you or take you out to celebrate." Edison explained.

"I should get back to the party," Olivia said, placing her hands on the pack of water bottles. Edison placed his hand on top of hers. "I can take this out for you."

"Baby, everything ok?" Olivia heard Fitz's voice. She jumped, removing her hands from Edison's.

"Baby," Edison mouthed, glaring at Olivia, taking a few steps back.

"You need help?" Fitz asked, eyeing Edison. He noticed the uncomfortable posture in Olivia's body language. He gazed back at Edison. Fitz stepped around Olivia, blocking her view from Edison. "Everything ok? You need me to take this outside for you?"

"I'm fine, yes, take this out for me." Olivia said. Fitz cupped Olivia's cheeks, nipped at her lips, "Try not to take too long." He lifted the case of water in his hands and walked out to the backyard.

Olivia looked at Edison. She could see the anger in his eyes. "He's the reason you've been ignoring me! Are you fucking kidding me right now, Olivia? It hasn't been that long since we broke up." Edison yelled.

"Edison calm down," Olivia said.

"How could you move on so fast?" Edison asked.

"It just happened, Edison." Olivia said.

Edison lowered his tone, so no one could hear him. He was seething. He felt like his blood was boiling. "It just happened is when a tornado appears. This shit didn't just happen, Olivia. Are you fucking him?"

"What!" She fumed. Olivia kept her eyes on the sliding glass door, making sure Fitz was still playing cards.

"I know you are because you look different. You never dressed like this around me. You gave him what was mine?" Edison hissed.

"Your delusional." Olivia quipped.

"I waited for two years for you." Edison said.

"Edison I'm done with this conversation. I'm going back to my party." Olivia said walking to the sliding glass doors and back outside.

Olivia returned to her chair, next to Fitz. Her leg shook uncontrollably under the table. She watched the door as Edison walked out slamming the glass door shut. Harrison stood up and looked at Olivia, "You good?"

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, you ok?" Abby whispered.

"Who is that?" Fitz asked.

"Olivia's Ex," Yasmeen stated.

Fitz looked at Olivia, placing his hand on her leg, stopping it from moving. Edison grabbed a beer and took a seat at the table next to his parents. Edison stared at Olivia the entire time. She tried to ignore him. "Keep playing...it's fine." Olivia said. Her friends were quiet, continuing with their game of Spades. Olivia watched as Edison guzzled down beer after beer. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia. She twitched. Fitz removed his arm and looked in the direction she was focusing. "Come talk to me," he whispered in her ear. Fitz pushed back his chair, walking in the house. Olivia followed him. Fitz stood in the living room. His gaze was strong, burning through Olivia, "What's going on?" Olivia could tell Fitz was upset and tense. His back was tight and she could see his muscles flexing through his shirt. She placed her hand on his back, trying to relax him.

"I didn't invite him. I told my parents I didn't want him here." Olivia answered.

Fitz lifted Olivia's chin, "It doesn't bother me that he's here. What's bothering me is how you're reacting to his presence. It's evident he still loves you. He's angry that I'm here. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

Olivia's breathing quickened, "Fitz...Edison..." She blurted, as the door opened interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at the door, cursing under her breath. It was Edison.

"I was looking for another beer." Edison said, gazing at Olivia.

"It's outside. You have one in your hand." Olivia stated.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't introduce myself...Edison." He said, extending his hand to Fitz. "We used to be together...right Liv."

"Fitzgerald," Fitz said, shaking Edison's hand.

"Are ya'll dating?" Edison asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Fitz asked.

Edison chuckled, "It's funny, because we were still dating like a month or so ago. Well at least that's what I thought. We were together for two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS! I asked her to marry me, thinking I was going to seal the deal. But she turned me down. Now less than 30 days since we broke up, she's all hugged up with you."

"Edison, shut up." Olivia shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Fitz repeated.

"One quick question, is she still saving herself for marriage like she told me or did she let you get a taste?" Edison blurted.

Fitz moved closer to Edison, "What did you say?"

"Edison your drunk. Go back outside." Olivia said.

Edison chuckled, "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart."

"Let's go, Fitz." Olivia said, grabbing his hand.

Edison moved closer to Fitz, blocking his way. "I get it now. You're the reason she stopped answering my calls and texts."

Fitz kept quiet, stiffening his body in case he needed to react.

"Olivia never brought her other boyfriends' home to meet her parents. What makes you so special? Huh…playboy? You fucking her." Edison smirked.

Fitz inched closer to Edison, leaving a small space between them, "What the fuck did you say?"

"Tell me. Was she good in bed?" Edison asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Stop disrespecting her," Fitz said, balling up his hands, making a fist.

Olivia glanced down at Fitz's hand. "Fitz…no." She whispered. She needed to do something before things escalated.

"How tight is she?" Edison snickered.

Fitz charged at Edison. Olivia jumped in front of Fitz blocking him from Edison.

Edison laughed, "Damn, it must be really good, Liv. He's stampeding like a bull. You picked him over me?" Edison guzzled down the rest of his beer.

"MOVE, OLIVIA!" Fitz boomed.

"Fitz go back outside...please." Olivia begged.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY." Fitz yelled.

"Fitz he's not worth it. Edison you're a piece of shit." Olivia said.

Edison placed the beer bottle on the counter, "Let him hit me, Liv, so I can get his punk ass arrested."

"I will drag you across this floor. Fuck you!" Fitz shouted.

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I was at your school. You didn't mention him ONCE." Edison barked.

Fitz lowered his voice, "He came to see you?"

"Baby, please. It wasn't like that. I can explain." Olivia pleaded.

"I don't have to tell you shit about my life, Edison. GET OUT!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm not leaving. I grew up in this house. I'm more welcomed here than him. Olivia's hold on Fitz was loosening.

"Just leave, Edison." Olivia turned to Fitz trying to calm him down. His face and ears were beet red. His hands were still balled up in fists. He banged his fist on the counter, causing the items on the counter to shake. "Fuck," he yelled.

"Was she tight?" Edison asked.

Fitz gripped the counter. Olivia held him back as much as she could, "Fitz go outside...please." She heard the sliding door open. Abby walked in and her face dropped. "Go get my dad or Harrison." Olivia yelled.

"You are so lucky right now. Keep talking your shit." Fitz quipped. Stephen walked in and grabbed Fitz, pulling him back.

"What the fuck?" Harrison said, stepping in front of Olivia. Harrison moved Olivia back toward Fitz. "You got her?" He asked. Fitz nodded. "Get out!" Olivia yelled. Eli walked in, looking at Edison, then at Fitz. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Dad I want Edison to leave right now!" Olivia yelled. Eli glanced at Fitz being held back by Stephen. Harrison stood firm next to Eli. He placed his gold chain inside his shirt.

"Mr. Pope did you know your daughter is no longer a virgin. Remember you asked me what happened with our relationship? He's the reason we broke up." Edison said, pointing to Fitz. Olivia couldn't hold it anymore. Olivia's shoulders shuddered and her eyes welled up with tears. Abby ran to Olivia, cradling her in her arms. Fitz moved out of Stephen's hold, reaching to grab Edison. Stephen held Fitz back tighter. "Fitz, chill." Harrison stepped closer to Edison. Eli put his arm out holding Harrison back. "Edison I've known you since you were in diapers and you've never disrespected me or my daughter. I think you've had too much to drink. I'm not sure what's going on here but you need to leave my house."

"I'm fine, Mr. Pope. Olivia's a liar. It was supposed to be me and her together. I've always loved Olivia. I still love you." He shouted.

"You're crazy, Edison! I don't care about your feelings. I hate you. Get out!" Olivia boomed.

"You're a real jerk, Edison." Abby yelled.

Eli walked to the front door and opened it, "Edison you need to leave. I'm not going to ask you twice. Your embarrassing yourself. You need to accept that Olivia has moved on."

"You should listen to Mr. Pope." Harrison said.

"Olivia this is not over," Edison said, walking out the door.

Eli closed the door. He walked passed Olivia and her friends, walking outside. Fitz snatched his arm from Stephen, swinging the front door open, running after Edison. "Fuck," Stephen yelled running behind him. Olivia broke down in Abby's arms. "I hate Edison." Abby." She cried. "I know," Abby responded.

Stephen caught up to Fitz just as he threw Edison up against the car, pressing his elbow to his throat. "Talk shit now," Fitz said. Stephen pulled Fitz from Edison, "Don't do this man. He's not worth it."

"I will destroy you." Fitz quipped.

"Listen to your friend." Edison said.

"Shut the fuck up before I let him beat your ass." Stephen said.

"You better not let me catch you in DC. Don't come near Olivia." Fitz snarled.

"Is that a threat?" Edison asked.

"It's a fucking promise." Fitz said.

Harrison walked over to the Edison's car. Fitz and Stephen moved out of his way.

"Edison don't let me catch you alone out here in Brooklyn." Harrison said.

"I'm not scared of you Harrison. Your one of the reasons I could never get close to Olivia. Always cockblocking. You probably wanted her for yourself."

Harrison walked closer to Edison, standing in his face. "You must have forgot who I am around here. I will have you carried out of your parents' house in a body bag. Let me be clear...Don't let me catch you walking around Brooklyn."

"Get in the car," Stephen said, shoving Edison's head into the car. Edison started the car and drove off.

Harrison turned to Fitz. "You have a good girl. Everything Edison said is bullshit." Harrison phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, strolling to the side. "I have to take this."

X

"What happened in there?" Stephen asked.

"Olivia's Ex." Fitz said.

"Damn, I haven't seen you this pissed since that bar fight in college." Stephen said.

"Your right." Fitz said.

"What did he say to set you off?" Stephen asked.

"A bunch of shit. He claimed he visited Olivia at her job. She didn't tell me anything." Fitz said.

"Damn. I'm sure she had a reason." Stephen said.

"What reason? What else isn't she telling me." Fitz said, lowering his head.

"Before you jump to conclusions and lose your girl over bullshit. Talk to her." Stephen said.

"Stephen," Abby called from the front door. Stephen turned toward the porch. Abby was waving him over.

Fitz didn't move. "You coming?" Stephen asked.

"In a minute." Fitz said.

Fitz walked to his car, easing in the seat, turning up his music. He needed time to think. Was he moving too fast with Olivia? This is what he feared, getting too close to someone and it not working out. Was he overreacting? Should he talk to Olivia or just cut his loss? His mind was racing and overthinking. Before he acted off of an impulse, he needed to talk to Olivia.

Olivia's friends huddled around her on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her head throbbed with pain. She heard the front door open. She stood from the couch, focusing her eyes on the door.

She twisted her hands together, nervously, "Where's Fitz?"

"Outside. Give him a minute." Stephen said.

"Did y'all beat Edison's ass?" Abby asked.

"No, but Harrison might." Stephen answered.

Olivia could feel her heart beating through her chest. She felt nauseous. "I need to sit down."

Maya opened the sliding door, "Livvie, you ready to cut the cake?"

"Mom can you cut it and serve it for me." Olivia answered.

"Everything ok?" Maya asked.

"Mom, I'm fine." She said, wiping tears as they streamed down her face.

Maya walked into the living room, "Out...everyone out." Her friends scurried out to the backyard.

"What are these tears for?" Maya asked.

"My party is ruined. Fitz and I are ruined. Edison is the reason for all of it. He told dad I wasn't a virgin." Olivia cried.

Maya lifted Olivia's chin, wiping her cheeks. "Your party isn't ruined. Take a look outside. Everyone is still having a good time. You and Fitz aren't ruined. I see how he looks at you. There is no way he is walking away from you. Your father will deal with Edison." Maya hugged Olivia as the front door opened. It was Fitz.

"Fitz are you having a good time?" Maya asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Mrs. Pope, I'm having a really good time and the food was delicious." Fitz answered.

Maya turned back to Olivia. "I'll cut the cake and save you some dessert."

Olivia felt like her legs were planted to the floor and she couldn't move. She stared at Fitz, focusing on his body language. It was stiff. "Baby," she whispered.

"I'm going to the hotel, Olivia." Fitz stated. Olivia's eyes widened.

"No, Fitz. Can we talk first?" Olivia asked.

Olivia moved to where he was standing. She reached out for his hand, but he refused. She walked up a couple of steps leading to her room. Fitz stood firm at the bottom of the steps. She looked back at him. "Please," she begged. He finally took a few steps following her. Olivia opened the door to her room, walking inside. Fitz closed the door, standing with his back against it. His eyes glanced around the room, noticing the countless Beyoncé posters plastered on her wall. His eyes focused on a glass case that held medals and trophies. A big poster of Olivia and her swim team, holding up one of the trophies was hanging above her headboard.

"My parents never changed my room. It's been like this since high school." Olivia said.

"A Beyoncé fan…huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Big time. I think I've only missed one concert." She answered.

Fitz smiled, "That's dedication."

"That's being part of the 'Beyhive.' Olivia said.

"The what?" Fitz inquired.

"It's the name for Beyoncé's fans." Olivia answered.

Fitz chuckled, "Oh, ok."

She watched his every move, trying to gage his mood. He smiled and laughed a little. His mood was lightening up.

"You were on the swim team?" He asked, looking at the trophies inside the glass case.

Olivia walked over to her trophy case opening it. She took out the tall gold trophy at the bottom of the case. "State champs!" He held the trophy in his hand, reading the gold plate at the bottom. "Wow," he said. "I was captain." Olivia said, placing the trophy back at the bottom of the case. She eased the case closed. She wanted to get the conversation over with. Her stomach was in knots. Olivia sighed, "Fitz, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"Not telling you Edison came to my job. I know your upset with me" She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Fitz, I wasn't trying to hide it from you. Edison came to my job the day of the reading event. He read a story to the class and left. It was the same day we made our relationship official. I didn't want to ruin our moment." Olivia explained.

"How did he know about the event?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shifted from her right leg to her left, "He came the day before and asked if I was still having the event. He claimed the date popped up on his phone from the previous year. I told him yes and gave him a time to come. That is all."

"Was that the only time you saw him?" He asked.

"Yes, Fitz. I don't want Edison. I want you." She responded.

Fitz took a deep breath, "You had plenty of time to tell me he came to your job."

Olivia exhaled, "Your right, Fitz. I'm sorry, I didn't."

"The only way this relationship is going to work is…if we are honest with one another." Fitz said

"Fitz, I know." Olivia said.

Fitz lifted a frame from Olivia's dresser. It was a picture of her and Harrison from high school.

"What about Harrison? You've never mentioned him before." He said, placing the frame back on the dresser.

"What about him?" She asked, annoyed.

Fitz glanced in her direction. He turned, moving back to the door.

"Harrison is like a brother to me. I was bullied in high school. He protected me. I don't like talking about it. If it wasn't for him, I would have dropped out of high school. He's always been a part of my family. I don't have feelings for him."

Fitz's eyes softened at her words, the stormy gray color changed to a soft blue. His body relaxed as he moved closer to Olivia.

Fitz nodded, "I'm sorry for getting angry downstairs. I never wanted you to see me like that."

"I don't fault you for getting upset. Edison deserved it." Olivia stated.

Fitz sighed, "I need to apologize to your father."

"I can go with you, if you want." Olivia said.

"No, it's ok. I'll talk to him alone." He answered.

Olivia nervously played with her necklace, catching Fitz's attention. "Olivia, you mean a lot to me. I want this relationship to work. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

She was inches from him and wanted to close the gap between them. She walked closer to Fitz, "No. I've told you everything. Edison is my past and you are my future."

He slid his hand down her cheek, bending down, kissing her forehead. "It's getting late. I'm going to check in at the hotel. You should go back to your party."

Olivia nodded. She felt uneasy. She wasn't sure if their conversation changed his feelings toward her. She wanted him to stay, but she wasn't going to force him. Olivia hesitated before opening the door, looking back at Fitz with solemn eyes.

"Come here," he whispered.

Olivia eased into his embrace. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Olivia laid her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. She snaked her arms around his waist, clasping her hands together around his lower back. "Please don't let go," Olivia whispered. Fitz held her for a long time. He wasn't sure how long they were connected. He cupped her cheeks and nipped at her lips. He pointed to her necklace. "Always remember what I told you when I gave you this necklace."

Soft taps came on the door. "Liv, your mom is looking for you." Abby said. Olivia broke the embrace, intertwining her hand with Fitz, leading them out of her room. "I didn't want her to come looking for you in here. I know how strict she is about you having guys in your room." Olivia smiled, "Thank you." They walked downstairs, heading out to the backyard. Olivia watched as Fitz spoke to Eli. The conversation ended with a handshake. Fitz and Stephen said goodbye to Olivia's family and friends. She followed him to the front door. "I wish I was going with you." Olivia said. "Me too, beautiful. I'll see you in the morning." He pecked her lips one last time and walked out the door with Stephen.

X

Olivia was grateful when the last bit of her family and friends left the party. Her friends helped with bringing in the leftover food from the backyard. They piled it on the counter and placed some of it in the refrigerator. "Ladies, I have it from here." Maya stated.

Olivia plopped on the couch in the den. She really wanted some alone time, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her friends had joined her in the den. They were staring and waiting to hear what happened.

"You ok?" Makayla asked.

"I'm ok." Olivia answered.

"Did you and Fitz talk?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"You worked it out…right? Quinn asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I think so. I really don't want to talk about it."

"We understand, Liv. We're here if you need us. Let's give her some space." Makayla said, standing from the floor.

Abby stayed behind as Makayla and Quinn went upstairs. "Liv, I'm sorry all of this happened. I feel like some of this is my fault. I was the one that told you not to tell Fitz." Abby said.

"Abby this is not on you. It's on me. I chose not to tell Fitz." Olivia said.

"He didn't break up with you…right?" Abby asked.

"No. He's upset that I didn't tell him. I have some making up to do." Olivia smiled.

Abby bumped Olivia's shoulder with hers, "You and Fitz will get through this, I'm sure. I'm no psychic, but Fitz loves you." Abby stood, hugging Olivia. "I'll be upstairs.

X

Olivia's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at the screen. It was Harrison. "What," she answered. "Come outside," he said. "It's late," she said. "Come outside," He repeated, hanging up. Olivia huffed walking to the front door. She swung the door open. "You left my party. I don't have shit to say to you." She said. "Here," he said, handing her a purple gift bag. "What is this?" She asked. "Your graduation gift," He answered. "This doesn't change the fact that I am pissed at you for leaving." She said, pulling out the tissue paper. Olivia giggled. "I don't know if you still wear this perfume, but shit it's something." He said. "I still wear it Harry," she said, hugging him. Olivia was the only person who could call him Harry. It was the nickname she gave him in high school. "Thank you."

"Your boyfriend is cool. You should keep him around." He said. "He has your approval. This is a first." She said, touching his forehead mimicking like she was taking his temperature. "You ok?" He swatted her hand away, "You play too much, Pope."

Olivia laughed.

"I 'ma take care of Edison." He said. "No, Harrison. Let it be. It's over." She stated. Harrison chuckled walking down the steps, "I don't take orders from you, Pope." His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, answering it, "I'll be right there." Harrison ended the call. "Let me know when you get back to DC." He said. "Harrison, I'm serious," Olivia said. He threw up a peace sign before getting in his black Expedition and driving away.

"Ugh!" Olivia whispered, swinging open the front door., bumping into her father.

"Your still up?" Eli asked.

"I was outside talking to Harrison. He wanted to give me a gift."

"Oh ok. Is he still hanging out with those thugs?" Eli asked.

"I don't know dad. He was pissed about Edison." Olivia said.

"You have a minute?" Eli asked.

Eli walked inside the den that was opposite the kitchen. He opened the door on the cherry wood cabin, revealing his record collection. He pulled out a Stevie Wonder record, placing it on the record player, lifting the needle to the vinyl record. _'Isn't she Lovely'_ started playing. Eli moved to the bar, pouring two glasses of red wine. He handed Olivia a glass. Olivia looked surprised at the gesture. "Your over 21 Olivia. I know you drink with your friends." Eli said.

Olivia chuckled, "Thanks dad."

"Remember this song?" He asked, sitting in his black leather chair. It was old and worn. Some of the leather was tattered and peeling away. It was his favorite chair.

"Yes. You played it every night for me when I was a baby. When I got older, you played it every morning before I left for school. I love listening to this song." Olivia stated.

"That's right." Eli said. Olivia ran her hand over the leather chair remembering the times her father bounced her on his knee, singing this song.

Olivia scooted down to the floor, crossing her legs. "I'm sorry about earlier today, dad. It was a real mess." Olivia said.

"Besides the commotion, did you enjoy yourself at the party?" He asked.

Yes," She answered.

"That's all that matters." He said.

"Did Fitz talk to you?" She asked.

"He did. He explained everything that happened. I appreciated his honesty and apology. I'm shocked at Edison's behavior. I will talk to Edison and Ronald when I get a chance. Edison is not welcomed here until he apologizes." Eli stated, taking a sip of his wine.

"I've never seen Edison act like that." Olivia said.

"Love will make you do crazy things, Olivia." Eli said.

Maya stepped inside the den, "Hey Livvie. Eli I'm done cleaning for the night. I'll see you upstairs."

"I'll be up soon, sweetheart," Eli answered. Eli stretched, finishing the rest of his wine. "I can't keep your mom waiting. Try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, dad." Olivia turned off the record player. Carefully placing the record, inside it's weathered cover. She flicked off the lights and headed upstairs. She stepped over the blow-up beds her friends were sleep on. She slipped on her pajamas and eased under the covers. She thought about calling Fitz, but decided against it. She would see him tomorrow at breakfast. She fluffed her pillow, settling down on the mattress. She sighed knowing it was going to take her some time to fall asleep. Her phone beeped, signaling she had a text. She grabbed it off the nightstand, opening it with the password. It was a text from Fitz.

 _I'm yours, today, tomorrow, forever. Goodnight Beautiful._

Olivia's heart fluttered. She held her phone close to her chest and smiled. She let out a breath she had been holding since Fitz left. His text was the reassurance she needed that their relationship was still strong. She scooted down and laid her head on her pillow.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened in this chapter. We finally crossed that road of Fitz finding out Edison visited Olivia at her job. Thoughts? You got a chance to meet Harrison. He was fun to write. Edison better watch his back…right? Check my twitter sweetness04fj for a picture of Harrison, the Pope family, and Maya's food from the BBQ. We're still in Brooklyn for a short time in the next chapter, then we head back to DC.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Olivia was the first one awake. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand to see if Fitz had texted her throughout the night. She noticed 20 missed calls and voice messages from Edison. Olivia sighed, scrolling down her phone, looking for the first message. She pressed play. The messages started off with apologetic words and constant begging for forgiveness. Halfway through the messages, they became more intense and threatening. She ended the messages and stopped listening. She decided to save the messages and play them later for Fitz. She knew playing the messages for Fitz probably would add fuel to the fire but she wasn't going to keep it from him. She decided against sending the messages to Harrison. He had his mind made up and there was no stopping him. Edison was definitely going to pay for his actions. She took a long hot shower. The water helped to ease the tension she was feeling through her body. She stepped out of the shower, drying off and brushing her teeth. She pinned her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her clothes off the tub and slipped them on.

She tapped her friends on their shoulder, waking them up before leaving the room. She flew down the steps, strolling in the kitchen where her parents had started cooking.

"Hey," she said, entering the kitchen.

"Morning, Livvie," Maya said, taking out a pan of biscuits from the oven.

"Morning sweetheart," Eli said, mixing the waffle batter in a big silver bowl.

"Can I help?" Olivia asked.

Maya handed Olivia a carton of eggs, "Crack some eggs."

"Did you get some rest?" Eli asked.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah. It took a while for me to settle down, but I finally fell asleep."

"That's good, Livvie." Maya said.

"Fitz seemed to fit in with everyone." Olivia said.

"Yes, it looked like he was having a good time." Maya said.

"He seems like a decent guy. I need more time to get to know him to make a better assessment." Eli explained. Olivia desperately wanted her father's approval of Fitz. She was a daddy's girl and always respected his opinion.

"Have you ever heard of the Grant family?" Olivia asked, cracking another egg over a bowl.

Eli poured the batter on the hot waffle iron, "Who?"

"The Grant family," Olivia repeated.

"No, why?" Maya asked, shifting to the refrigerator, taking out the container of strawberries.

Olivia pulled out her phone from her back pocket, scrolling through the information about Fitz's family. "I want to show you something."

Eli closed the waffle iron on the batter, flipping it. Maya rubbed her hands on her apron, taking the phone from Olivia. Olivia stood behind her parents, biting her bottom lip, unsure of their reaction. Eli and Maya scrolled through the information swiftly, glancing back and forth at each other.

"Oh my," Maya said.

Eli grunted, stepping away from the phone. "Have you met his family?"

"Not yet," Olivia answered.

Eli sighed, "I don't want you to be someone's trophy, Olivia! Those rich families use their women only as ornaments. They have no real purpose. They don't really love them. Their job is to look pretty and keep silent. I didn't raise you to stand next to some man and not have your own life or be valued."

"That's not Fitz," Olivia said.

"You don't know that, Olivia. I am sure he is controlled by his father. That's how it works in those families." Eli said.

"Dad, how would you know? You're making assumptions." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I've been in this world a lot longer than you and I have seen more than you. Like I said, you don't know him. How long has it been?" Eli asked.

"A month or so, dad." Olivia said.

"Exactly. That's not enough time to claim you know anyone." Eli boomed.

"Dad, I wish you wouldn't be this way. What about yesterday? It should count for something" She said.

"What about it Olivia? I would have expected him to protect you. If he didn't, then it would have been a real problem. Olivia you have something he wants, that's the bottom line. I heard everything Edison said." Eli said, turning back to the waffle iron.

Olivia looked at Maya with tears in her eyes, "Ok. We're done with this conversation, Eli. Let's try to be nice to Fitz this morning. I don't want any problems at breakfast." Maya said.

"Do what you want Olivia. You're grown, I can't make decisions for you anymore." Eli quipped.

"Dad," Olivia said.

Maya looked at Olivia sternly and whispered, "Enough."

Olivia looked down at the bowl of eggs and shook her head. She was grateful when she heard her friends coming down the steps.

"Need help?" Abby asked.

"Here. Set the table," Maya said, handing Abby the napkins and silverware. Makayla and Quinn grabbed some of the dishes off the kitchen counter, placing them on the table.

The sound of the doorbell rung throughout the house. Olivia paused and looked at her father hoping that his mood would change. She walked to the door opening it.

"Hi beautiful," Fitz said.

"Hey," Olivia said, looking down, playing with the fabric on her shirt.

"Morning Vegas," Stephen said, stepping around Fitz, moving inside the house. She gave Stephen a small smile, shifting over so he could walk inside. "Morning."

Fitz noticed her solemn mood, "Penny for your thoughts," he asked, touching her cheek gently.

"I'm ready to leave and go back to DC," she answered.

"Did something happen?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked back at the kitchen table and saw everyone gathering around the table, preparing to sit down. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure," Fitz said, stepping inside.

"Let's eat first," Olivia said, intertwining her hand with Fitz's, walking toward the table.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Pope," Fitz said.

"Morning," they chimed.

"Have a seat, Fitz. Olivia informed us you liked waffles, we made them especially for you." Maya said, waving her hand over the plate of waffles.

Fitz smiled, "She knows me well. Everything looks delicious."

Olivia glanced at her father who started filling his plate with food. Dishes of food was passed around as everyone piled their plates with waffles, fruit, and sausage.

"Quinn are you still working as a mechanic?" Maya asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking of opening my own shop in a few years." Quinn answered, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Wonderful," Maya said. What about you, Abby? Still at the same law firm"

"Yeah, working hard trying to make partner. It's so hard. My law firm is mostly men." Abby answered.

"Abby, I have faith in you. You can do it. It was so nice to meet your boyfriend, Stephen." Maya said smiling at Stephen. Stephen glanced at Abby with a slight smile.

Abby blushed, "Oh Mama Pope, we still have to figure all of that out. We're just dating."

Stephen sighed, reaching for more sausage.

"What about you Makayla?" Maya asked.

"Writing. I really have my heart set on the editor in chief job. I want my own column one day." She answered.

"Very impressive ladies. I'm glad Olivia has such great friends. I hope you had a nice time in Brooklyn, even though it was for a short time." Maya said.

"I'll be back for your cooking Mama Pope." Abby said.

"Yeah me too, I always have a good time." Quinn said.

Maya smiled. "I'm glad Fitzgerald joined us this time. I hope you enjoyed yourself in Brooklyn and will visit again."

"I had a nice time. I'll be back," Fitz answered.

"Wonderful," Maya said.

"Olivia shared some information about your family." Eli interjected.

Fitz swallowed hard. "I hope it was all good information."

"We saw a few things online." Maya said.

"My grandfather was in the oil business when he started making money. He came from a poor family and didn't want the same thing for his family. He worked hard providing a decent life for his family. He passed away two years ago. My father and uncle have established their own businesses and pretty much kept the family thriving including the name. I maintain one of my father's law firms, but I plan on opening my own firm one day. I'm an open book Mr. Pope, so feel free to ask me anything about my family." Fitz stated.

"Maybe some other time," Eli said, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin, sitting back in his chair.

They finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Stephen and Fitz brought the dishes from the dining room table into the kitchen for Olivia and her friends to wash and dry.

Eli paced back and forth upstairs in the bedroom. Maya sat on the edge of the bed, watching him move across the floor. "Eli you need to trust Olivia. She really likes Fitz. This is the first boyfriend she's brought home."

"He's no good for her, Maya. He's an uptight rich kid." Eli blurted.

"You're making assumptions like Olivia said." Maya stated.

Maya stood from the bed, halting Eli's movements. She held both of his hands in hers. "Our little girl is all grown up, Eli. We have to realize that and trust her choices. If we interfere in her relationship, it will only push her away. Let's see how it goes, ok?"

Eli sighed, "Your right, Maya. I think I'm having a hard time letting her grow up. I've guided her decisions for so long. I will give Fitz a chance, but so help me God, if he hurts her I will..." Maya pecked Eli's lips before he finished his statement. "If he does hurt her, she will deal with it in her own way. Go talk to him." Eli walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Fitzgerald…a word," Eli said, barging in the kitchen. Olivia gazed at her father with concern, and moved near where Fitz was standing. She glanced up at Fitz, her eyes sad. "I'll be fine." He whispered. Eli watched the exchange, realizing his daughter was in love with Fitz. There was nothing he could do but accept the relationship. Fitz followed Eli inside the den.

"Olivia is my only child, I am very protective of her. I've always been this way. Her education was always a top priority for me. She has accomplished that goal. Maya and I have worked extremely hard to raise Olivia to be her own woman and make the right decisions. I've never met any of Olivia's boyfriends. I'm not sure if she even dated anyone because of the pressure we put on her while she was in school. I knew Edison because he was like family. It is difficult for me to see my little girl grown up, so bear with me if it appears I am being hard on you. She wants me to like you, but I don't know you, Fitzgerald. However, I am willing to give you a chance and get to know you." Eli expressed.

Fitz was unsure how to respond. He placed his hands in his pockets, thinking about the words he wanted to use. "I understand, Mr. Pope. I am grateful you are giving me a chance. Your daughter means the world to me. I won't disappoint you."

Eli extended his hand to Fitz, shaking it. "If you hurt her, I know people." Eli said patting Fitz on his back, walking out the den. Fitz stood in the den, unsure about Eli's last words. He chuckled at the comment. He knew one day he probably would feel the same way if he had a daughter. He smiled. Eli's approval was key for their relationship. If Eli didn't like Fitz, it would be impossible for their relationship to work.

Fitz walked back in the kitchen looking for Olivia. "She went to her room for something," Abby said.

"You ok?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Liv and then we should head back to DC." Fitz said. Stephen nodded.

Olivia skipped back in the kitchen holding a small purple shoebox full of pictures from when they were in college. "Here you go," she said, passing the box to Makayla. Olivia moved to where Fitz was standing. She leaned her head on his arm, locking her hand with his. "You want to go for a walk?" Olivia asked.

"Ok," he responded.

"I'm going to the park with Fitz. I'll be right back." Olivia announced.

"Ok," her friends said in unison, flipping through the pictures, giggling.

Fitz followed Olivia out the front door. She connected their hands immediately as they walked down the street in silence. "This is Harrison's house," Olivia pointed, right before they turned inside the park. "Is this ok?" Olivia asked, pointing to a black, park bench.

Fitz sat down, pulling her on his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist, gliding one hand under her shirt, making circles on her stomach. Olivia shuddered at his touch and leaned back into his chest. She rested her hand on top of his, linking her fingers. "Fitz whatever my father said to you, it doesn't matter. I choose you."

"I would never ask you to choose me over your father. It wouldn't work." He responded.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What did he say to you?"

Fitz unfolded her arms, resting her hands on her legs. He brushed Olivia's curls to the side, lightly kissing the side of her neck. "He's going to give me a chance."

Olivia's eyes widened. She turned in his embrace, straddled his lap, cupping his cheeks. "What? Are you serious? He said that to you?"

Fitz smiled, "Yes, he said those exact words. I can't mess this up baby. I know his approval means a lot to you."

Olivia smiled, lifting his chin, peppering his lips with soft kisses.

"I would say this trip started off kind of rocky, but it's turning around." Fitz stated.

Olivia sighed, "Don't get upset. I need you to listen to something…ok." She reached for her phone in her back pocket. She gazed into his blue eyes, pecking his lips.

He pulled back, "What is it?"

She played the first message from Edison. She watched as his Fitz's demeanor changed from calm to upset as the messages played. "How many messages did he leave?"

She showed him the phone, "I think 20. I stopped listening after I heard a few."

"Send them to me!" Fitz demanded.

"Fitz," Olivia said, backing off his lap.

"Do it, Liv." He said.

"Harrison will handle Edison. Let him do it." She said.

"He's not your man, I am!" Fitz clarified.

"Fine," she said, opening her phone, downloading the messages and sending them to his phone. "Happy?"

He stood, running his hand down her cheek. "Don't do that, Liv. I'll make a few calls when I return to DC."

"She stroked his cheek, repeating the same movement he did to her, "I don't want you involved with this, Fitz. Edison will get what's coming to him."

"Edison shouldn't have disrespected you. He threatened you over voicemail which was dumb on his part. I am a very powerful attorney and I have a file of people who owe me favors. I…will…handle…Edison." Fitz said.

Olivia stood on her toes bringing his face closer to hers, their noses touched. She captured his lips, gliding her tongue inside his mouth. He snaked his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. Olivia broke the kiss, "I have some making up to do when I get back to DC. I want you naked and waiting for me in your bed." Olivia said, running her hand down his chest stopping at his belt buckle.

Fitz swallowed hard, "I can do that."

"Kiss me." Olivia said.

Fitz bent down, sucking in her lips, driving his tongue in, circling it around hers. "Mmmmm" Olivia moaned. With their lips still sealed together, Olivia moved them back toward a tree. Fitz's back hit the roughness of the tree trunk. Olivia slid her hands up his shirt, rubbing his muscular chest and abs. Her thumbs flicked at his nipples, causing Fitz to turn Olivia to the trunk of the tree. Her back stood firm against the tree as he devoured her lips. His hands roamed her body, caressing her breasts under her shirt. He sucked in the skin at her neck, leaving a mark. "I want you, baby," Fitz growled, reaching for the button on her shorts. "I know," Olivia whispered in his ear. Olivia unzipped his jean shorts, reaching her hand inside the zipper. His dick was tightly pressed against his boxer briefs. Olivia caressed it, feeling the pre-cum leaking on the fabric. Fitz dipped his hand inside her shorts, circling his thumb around her clit. She dropped her head to the crook of his neck, "Please, don't stop," Olivia whimpered. Olivia's phone vibrated in her back pocket, knocking them out of their trance. Fitz removed his hand from her shorts, licking his fingers, stumbling back. He zipped up his jean shorts.

"What!" Olivia said, answering the phone out of breath.

"Are you fucking in the park?" Abby asked.

"What do you want Abby?" Olivia asked.

"Sounds like I interrupted something. Anyway, are we still going shopping?" Abby asked.

"Shit, yes. I…um…yeah…we're headed back now." Olivia stammered.

"You are sooooo nasssttyyyy. Byeeeeeee." Abby giggled, hanging up.

"Damn, baby. I got carried away. I'm so sorry." Fitz apologized, buttoning her shorts.

"Don't apologize. We would have gotten arrested for indecent exposure because I didn't want you to stop." Olivia said.

"We should go back before I take you behind one of these trees and fuck you senseless." Fitz said, reaching out for Olivia's hand, pulling her into him. "I would like that." Olivia answered. Fitz chuckled, "Another time."

X

Olivia and her friends shopped at several stores in Manhattan. They purchased an abundance of clothes, purses, and NYC trinkets. Olivia found another pair of the same shorts she wore at the barbecue. She planned on wearing them on her next date with Fitz. She bought several blue bra and panty sets. Fitz's favorite color. They were tired when they returned to Olivia's house in Brooklyn. They dropped their shopping bags at the steps and sluggishly walked up the steps to get their suitcases. They came back downstairs looking for Olivia's parents. Maya and Eli.

"Mom we're getting ready to leave." Olivia yelled. Maya and Eli walked out of the den meeting them at the front door.

"Ladies it was a pleasure as usual. Please come back soon." Maya said, hugging each one of them.

Eli gave Olivia's friends a hug before they rushed out the door. He hugged Olivia tight. "I spoke to Fitz. I'm giving him a chance. Remember who you are and the things you want Olivia. It's not all about him."

"Thank you, dad. I will. I promise." Olivia stated.

Olivia grabbed her shopping bags and suitcase, running out the door. She felt much better than she did earlier about her relationship with Fitz. Her father's approval was important and now that she had it, she felt on top of the world.

"We bought way too much shit." Quinn said.

"Hell yeah," Abby said, stuffing the trunk with more shopping bags.

"Try to close it," Olivia said, yanking down the trunk door. It immediately popped back up.

"We can sit on it." Makayla said.

"1...2...3... jump," Olivia said, holding down the trunk. They jumped on the trunk door, sliding off, as it popped back open. They busted out laughing, leaning on the trunk with their elbows, trying to close it. "We have to take a few bags out and put them in the back seat." Makayla said.

"Oh boy, now it's going to be crowded in the back seat." Quinn whined, pulling out several bags.

A black expedition, pulled up alongside them.

"Who is that?" Quinn asked.

"Harrison," Olivia answered.

Harrison rolled down the passenger window and yelled, "Need some help?"

"Yes," Olivia answered.

Harrison jumped out the vehicle, and walked over to Olivia's car.

"Gimme," he said pointing to the bags Makayla was holding. He placed them in the trunk and slammed it shut. He lifted his two arms, showing off his muscles.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Thank you hotshot."

"On your way back to DC?" Harrison asked.

"Yup," Olivia answered.

"Cool. Red it was nice seeing you again. I know you still have my number stored in your phone. If you ever get bored with stiff shirt, hit me up." Harrison chuckled.

"Bye Harrison," Abby snickered.

Olivia threw the car keys to Abby. "You're driving back." Abby pouted, pushing on the key, opening the car doors.

"Hit me up when you get back," Harrison said, walking back to the driver side of his car, getting inside. Olivia walked to the window, and peeked her head in, "Stay safe, Harry."

"Pope, don't worry about me, I'm good. Oh yeah, somebody owes you an apology." He said, pressing the back-passenger window button. Olivia watched as it rolled down.

"Edison," Olivia said. He looked scared. She quickly glanced back at Harrison.

"Talk," Harrison quipped.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't in my right mind. I had too many drinks. Please..." Edison pleaded. Harrison rolled up the window before Edison finished his sentence, "Talk to damn much. I told you to apologize, that's it."

"Harry what are you about to do?" Olivia asked.

"Pope, call me later. I'm out." He said, turning up his music, driving off.

Olivia shook her head, easing into her car. She dropped her head in her hands. "Harrison has Edison in the back seat of his car."

"Oh well," Quinn said.

"He sealed his fate when he acted a fool." Abby said, pulling off, driving to the highway.

"Exactly," Makayla responded.

"I don't want Harrison to do anything stupid." Olivia said.

"Liv, he's gonna beat his ass and Edison deserves every bit of it." Abby said.

"I don't give two shits about Edison…Let's talk about something else." Makayla said.

Traffic was horrendous in NJ. It was bumper to bumper for two hours on the NJ Turnpike. They were getting restless and finally decided to stop in Delaware. They grabbed some snacks and used the bathroom before getting back on the road. Olivia kept looking at her watch. It was getting late and she really wanted to have a nice evening with Fitz. She sighed, leaning her head back on the headrest, closing her eyes.

X

She texted Fitz to let him know they finally arrived at her apartment. They pealed out the car, exhausted from the drive. Makayla and Quinn quickly went to their cars, getting inside and driving off. Olivia and Abby walked inside their apartment, "Liv, I'm going to sleep. Enjoy your night with Fitz." Abby yawned.

"You're staying home?" Olivia asked. "I'm too tired. I'm not in the mood to go to Stephen's. I can barely keep my eyes open." Abby said, opening the door to her bedroom.

Honestly, Olivia felt the same way. She yawned walking to her bedroom. She threw her bags on the floor and rambled through her suitcase. She took out the things she needed and placed them in a duffle bag. She grabbed one of the blue underwear sets she bought in New York, tossing it in the bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder, clicked off the light in her room. Olivia peeked in Abby's room, noticing she was sprawled across the bed still in her clothes, lightly snoring. She closed the door, grabbed a water from the fridge and guzzled it down. She stopped at Fitz's favorite restaurant, purchasing dinner and dessert.

It took her no time to get to Fitz's apartment. She waved to the security guard on her way to the gold elevators that led right into Fitz's kitchen. Olivia placed the food on the kitchen counter. "In here," Fitz called out from the office. She leaned on the office door frame, "Baby," she said. "Hmmmm," he said, not looking up from his laptop. "Fitz," she said. "Yes, Liv." He said, glancing from the computer to look at her. Olivia placed her hands on her hips, "You were supposed to be naked."

"I took a nap, and woke up late. I have to get this report done. I'm almost finished. Promise." He said. "Whatever," Olivia said, flashing her hand and walking into the bedroom. Olivia dropped her duffle bag in the closet. She strolled in the bathroom, turning on the water, allowing the hot water to run over her skin. She splashed water several times over her face, attempting to wake up.

After her shower, she walked in the closet, and slipped on the blue bra and panty set. Olivia looked up at Fitz's white dress shirts hanging on the rack, running her hand over the fabric. She quickly took one down, slipping it through her arms. The shirt hung low, covering her underwear. Olivia buttoned the last four buttons, leaving the top ones undone, showcasing her cleavage. She teased her hair in the full-length mirror, separating her curls with her fingers. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She tip-toed toward the office, walking inside, lightly tapping her fingers on the large cherry wood desk. "I'm almost done," he said, rapidly typing on his laptop, keeping his eyes focused on the screen. "Fitz you have two options, Option A…you can keep working and I can leave or Option B…you can come have dinner and dessert with me, followed by your favorite snack." She said, bringing her breast to his face.

"Option B," he answered, closing his laptop, pulling her on his lap.

Olivia giggled, caressing his cheek, "Dinner first, mister."

"No," he said, licking up and down her cleavage, peppering kisses up her neck. Fitz circled his tongue on her skin, before sucking it in. Olivia moaned, dropping her head back. "The food is going to get cold, baby." Olivia whispered. She pushed herself from his lap and stood. "Damn, you look sexy. Is that my shirt?" Fitz asked, trailing his finger down her cleavage. Olivia nodded yes. "Come on," Olivia said, holding out her hand. He took it, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving with her.

Olivia grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it in front of the fireplace. She walked back in the kitchen to heat up the food. She stood on her toes pressing the numbers on the microwave. She bought Fitz's favorite, a bacon cheeseburger with seasoned curly fries. She settled for chicken tenders and a Greek salad. She took the food out of the microwave, plating it.

"What do you want to watch?" Fitz asked, bringing over her glass of red wine and his glass of scotch.

"You can pick," she said, looking over her shoulder from the kitchen. Fitz clicked the remote to a movie. He moved where Olivia was standing in the kitchen. He wrapped one hand around her waist, kissing the side of her neck, taking the plates from the counter. Olivia grabbed the two small white boxes that held the dessert. Fitz immediately started eating. He was starving. He didn't stop on his way back to DC. He wanted to get home.

"Fitz you inhaled your food," Olivia said, taking the last bite of her chicken tender.

"I want my dessert," he said, leaning toward her, licking the honey mustard from the corner of her mouth.

She handed him a small white box, "Here is your dessert."

"You're my dessert. What's this?" He asked.

"Open it." Olivia smiled.

His eyes widened at the double layer chocolate cake inside the box. Olivia giggled, handing him a fork. He looked like a kid in a candy store, dipping the fork in the moist cake. He brought the cake to his mouth, "Mmmmmm," he moaned. Olivia shook her head, "Better than me?"

"Nothing is better than you. I'll stop eating the cake, if you let me eat you."

"Later," Olivia said, opening up the white box that held her cupcake.

Fitz smiled, "I can't wait. My tongue is ready."

"Don't move," Olivia said, picking up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

She lowered the lights and flicked the tv off. She hooked her phone to the Bluetooth speakers, playing a slow song. Fitz eased from the floor to the couch. She swayed her hips in front of him, slowly unbuttoning each button on the shirt she was wearing. She straddled his lap, facing him. She ran her fingers through his curls, pecking his lips several times. She licked the outside of his lips, begging for entrance. She delved her tongue deeper in his mouth, circling it around his. Fitz slipped his hands up to her breasts, caressing them through her bra. He broke the kiss, pushed her breasts together, making her cleavage bigger and her breast spill out the bra. He nuzzled his face between her cleavage, nipping at the skin. His hands trailed up her back, unclasping her bra, causing her breasts to bounce in his face. "Shit," he whispered, sliding the straps down. Her arms. Olivia bit her bottom lip, before capturing his lips again. Fitz removed the shirt down her arms and it fell to the floor. Olivia leaned to his ear and whispered, "You can have whatever you want tonight."

His eyes blinked rapidly and he was about to ask her if she was sure. She placed her finger to his lips. "I'm sure, this is me, making up to you."

He kissed her lips with such force, Olivia almost fell back on the floor. His arm wrapped around her back pulling her back into him. He trailed his tongue down toward her neck, sucking in her skin, marking it. "Mine," he groaned. His hands palmed her breasts, lifting them to his mouth, sucking in each hardened nipple one by one. Fire shot to her womb and Olivia bit her lip trying to hold back her cry. He was slow and easy, sucking her deep and firm. He pulled back, a little sucking sound echoed around her as her nipple slid from his lips. Olivia's clit ached for his touch. She whimpered, gyrating her hips on his erection, trying to find the right amount of pressure to feel some relief. She wanted Fitz to take his time and enjoy every moment, but her arousal had peaked and she needed a little release. He lifted her off his lap, "Take them off," he demanded, pointing to her panties. He reached inside his sweat pants, stroked his dick as Olivia slipped out of her underwear.

He stood from the couch removing his shirt. His voice, deep and filled with sex, "Lay down," he demanded. He knelt in front of Olivia, spreading her legs wide, bending his head down to her pussy. He kissed her clit and Olivia jerked from the sensation. He did it several times. Olivia jerked each time. Fitz laid his lips over her clit, sucked it in his mouth, and flicked at it with his tongue, before pulling back. He repeated it again and again until her hands were caressing his hair, her legs lifting for him. He rimmed his tongue over her clit, causing her to shudder. He pushed his tongue into the clenching core of her body. Olivia arched and whimpered as pleasure ran through her body. "You taste so good, baby."

He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath. He circled his tongue around her throbbing clit, feeling the vibrations. Slowly. So slowly. Teasing it. Flicking his tongue over it. Olivia watched as his head bobbed between her legs. Olivia could barely breathe. Her orgasm hit like a rushing wave and her body jolted toward Fitz. He smacked his lips, licking her juices from them.

"Touch your breasts." His voice was a command. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and her hands instantly went to her breasts, lifting them and cupping them. "Fuck," he whispered. Olivia flicked her nipples in between her thumb and finger. Olivia whimpered, gyrating her hips. He slipped two fingers inside her wet core, stretching and pumping them in and out. A third finger joined and Olivia moaned, arching and tossing her head back, "It feels so good, baby." His thumb toyed with her clit. Olivia could feel her orgasm rising, "Make me cum again, Fitz…please." He pulled out his fingers, "Beg for it," he growled. "Please," Olivia whimpered. He inserted one finger, "More," he demanded. "Please Fitz, I want it." She begged. He inserted another finger. "More," he said. Olivia sucked in her lip, feeling the tightening in her stomach. "Please baby…Please." He slipped in the third finger, making a scissor movement with his fingers. He placed his tongue on her throbbing clit, and felt her body release the reward he wanted. He let her juices flow into his mouth, licking up each drop.

He stood, stepping back, wobbling a little. Fitz still had his sweat pants on, his dick was pressed hard against his boxer briefs. "Stand up, baby," he said, reaching out his hand, helping her off the couch. She instantly fell into his chest, "I'm not done," he said, stroking her hair. He laid on the couch, propping his head up with pillows. "Sit on my face," he said. "Fitz, I'm going to fall, I can't." She uttered. Fitz smirked, "Liv, I bench press 200lbs at the gym, I'll hold you up. You weigh 105 soaking wet."

Olivia hovered her pussy over his face. She looked down at his face, nervously. Fitz licked his lips, "I got you." Fitz gently pulled her pussy between his lips, humming on her clit. It was swollen, throbbing. Olivia felt her legs becoming wobbly and her attention shifted from feeling good to not wanting to fall. Fitz noticed the change in her mood, he lifted her from his mouth "Let go, baby." He lowered her back down to his lips, sucking and teasing. The sensation was so intense. Olivia leaned her head back, placing her hands on the couch, steadying herself. "Fitz, please." Olivia begged, her voice raspy, dry. He sucked in her clit, rimming it with his tongue. Olivia shuddered in pleasure as the sensation raced to her clit. Her stomach tightened hard and Olivia buckled, gripping the pillows on the couch for balance. Her juices saturated Fitz's lips, he licked them, tasting, moaning. He lifted her, placing her on his stomach, immediately feeling her wetness on his skin. "Olivia laid her head on his chest, stroking his arm. She was spent. "Baby, I need to get out of these sweat pants." Fitz said. Olivia nodded on his chest. She tried to sit up and move off of him, but her head fell back down to his chest. "Awwww sweet baby, is it too much?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No." She eased off his chest to the other side of the couch. She watched Fitz slip off his sweat pants and boxer briefs. She bit her bottom lip when his dick sprung free. She thought about tasting Fitz, but she shook the thought out of her mind. She wasn't ready yet. Her eyes trailed up his body and she stood, "Come here," She said. He walked to where she was standing. She stroked his dick, circling the pre-cum around the tip. He shuddered and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, "Baby, it feels so good."

"I'm in a giving mood. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Olivia said.

"I want you to ride me, then I want to fuck you from behind." Fitz groaned. Olivia pushed him down on the couch, placing her legs on each side and her hands on his chest., teasing his dick with her entrance. Slowly allowing the tip to penetrate. "Baby, please," Fitz begged. In one swift motion, she fully took him in her wet center. "Shit," Fitz moaned, grabbing her ass, guiding her down deeper. Olivia rocked her hips back and forth His hands moved to her breasts. She was moving so slow on him, moving her hips to the beat of the music. "Just like that," he groaned, gripping her hips, his gaze locked with hers. Olivia bent down, crashing her lips on his. "Yes," Olivia whispered on his lips. "Give it to me baby, work this dick."

Olivia sat up, bouncing her ass up and down. "Shit, yesssss," Fitz hissed. He toyed with her nipples, flicking them with his thumb. Olivia felt her stomach tighten and her pussy clenched around his dick. "That's it, baby. Cum for me." Olivia fell on his chest, riding out the rest of her orgasm. Olivia pecked his lips, sweat dripping from her curls. "Your beautiful," he said wiping the sweat from her brow. "Take me from behind," she demanded. Olivia eased off of him, positioning herself on the couch. Fitz moved behind her, slowly entering her, giving her a chance to adjust to his length. She jerked as he buried his full length inside of her. "Take all of me, Olivia."

Olivia gripped the couch, arching her back, pushing more into Fitz. Fitz stroked her slow and deep. She was so tight and hot around his dick. He wasn't sure if he was going to last very long. "Do you like that?" Fitz hissed. "Yes, baby, you feel so good," Olivia moaned. He reached around to her clit, flicking it, Olivia circled her hips to his rhythm. "Ah fuck!" he groaned. His hips twisted and surged, driving into her with forceful strokes. He didn't pause, he didn't give her a chance to catch her breath. Olivia bit her lip, then the pillow on the couch as Fitz drove into her. Each heavy thrust stretched her more and heightened her arousal. She looked back at Fitz and saw pleasure on his face. Her pussy rippled around his dick, releasing her juices. He thrusted harder, deeper, his dick throbbed, spilling inside her.

He held her still, allowing her to feel every vibration in her pussy. Olivia fell to the couch, bringing Fitz down with her. He stayed inside her until he softened, "I'm going to pull out, ok." Fitz said. Olivia couldn't speak. Her body was still spazzing from her orgasm. Fitz laid down on his back, his legs were weak. There was no way they were making it to the bedroom. He pulled Olivia on his chest. Their skin was hot and sweaty. Oliva nuzzled into his chest. Fitz pulled the blanket over them.

Olivia's breathing slowed and Fitz could tell she had fallen asleep. It was a good thing his couch was spacious. There was enough room for them to lay there all night.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. I love reading them. Edison's fate will be revealed in a future chapter. No one dies. This is not that type of story. The next chapter is posted. As always, your visual is posted on my twitter account.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fitz woke before Olivia. He shifted, easing out of her tight embrace. She was sound asleep, lightly snoring. He laid her head softly back on the pillow, kissing the top of her forehead. He relieved himself in the bathroom, throwing splashes of water on his face. He walked in the closet throwing on a pair of grey gym shorts and a white T-shirt. He slightly nudged Olivia, trying to wake her up, but she didn't budge. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and ear buds. The heat from the sun hit him immediately as he stepped outside. The humidity was thick and made it a little hard to breathe. He pressed play on his phone. His legs began picking up speed as soon as the first message played. He knew he shouldn't have started his morning off with listening to the messages Olivia sent him from Edison. His pace quickened with each message and his breathing became ragged. He was cursing with each step to the pavement.

He ran five miles before making it back to his apartment. Sweat poured down his face and he had to catch his breath before going inside. He grabbed the towel from his back pocket and wiped his face. He took the elevator up to his floor. Olivia was in the kitchen at the stove, making breakfast. She turned when she heard the ding from the elevator, "Baby I'm making you an omelet. Is that ok?" She asked.

He paused at the kitchen counter, "It's fine. I want all of Edison's information. Where he works. His last name. Give me EVERYTHING." He barked, walking out the kitchen into the bedroom. Olivia huffed, turning off the burner, placing his food in the microwave to stay warm. She walked inside the bedroom. She heard the water running in the bathroom. She pushed the door open, banging on the shower door. Fitz jumped. "Get out!" Olivia quipped. Fitz finished showering and stepped out the door. He dried off wrapping the towel around his waist. She pushed off from the sink and looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't talk to me like that," she said, moving past him. He gently grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest. "Baby, I'm sorry. I listened to the messages from Edison, while I was running. It made me upset." He stated.

"You're going to let this ruin us, Fitz. I made breakfast, you should eat. I can't be late for work." Olivia said. She released his hand from around her waist. Her heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floor. "Liv," he called after her. "No, Fitz." She said, walking out the bedroom, slamming the door. "Shit," he whispered, following her. She walked into the office, snatching a piece of blank paper from the printer. She scribbled all of the information she knew about Edison on it. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "Do what you want with it. I'm done talking about Edison." Olivia said. He needed a way to calm her down. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her. He was acting out of his emotions. "Baby," he cooed. His soft voice caused her to stop at the doorframe. He quickly moved in front of her, gathering her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He softly pecked her lips. "Get dressed. I have to leave in a few." Olivia said. She returned to the kitchen and warmed up the food. They sat in silence eating. Fitz gathered the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Fitz felt the tension and hated that he was the cause of Olivia being upset. He attempted to break the tension, "I enjoyed last night." Fitz said. "Me to," Olivia smiled. "I have to get to work." Olivia grabbed her purse from the couch.

Fitz met her at the elevator, blocking the button. "Can I see you tonight?" He asked. "I really need to unpack and clean my room." Olivia said. He stroked her cheeks, bringing his hands down roaming her body. "I need to go," Olivia said. He rode the elevator down with her and walked her to the car. "Baby please don't be mad at me," Fitz pleaded. "Fitz I'm not mad. I just want you to drop this shit about Edison. I'm over him. I'm exhausted talking about him." She said. "Ok…baby…ok." Fitz agreed. He pulled her in for a hug, making circles on her back. "I have to go, Fitz," Olivia said, releasing from his embrace.

X

Fitz arrived at his office late. He had a cup of coffee at home with Olivia but he desperately needed another cup. He walked in the conference room, hoping the coffee pot was full.

"I just made a fresh pot," Mellie said, pouring the liquid in her mug.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

"No problem, Mr. Grant. I hope it's not too strong." Mellie said.

Fitz poured a small amount in his cup and sipped it. He gave Mellie a thumbs up.

"Great," she said, leaving out the conference room.

Stephen walked in carrying his mug. "Boss man," he said, lifting the coffee pot, filling his mug. Fitz yawned taking the pot from him, pouring more coffee in his mug.

"Long night?" Stephen asked.

"Something like that," Fitz responded.

Stephen chuckled, "You're going to need something stronger than coffee."

"I'm fine. I need you to handle the office for a few hours today. I have a meeting in a couple of hours." Fitz said.

"Business or pleasure?" Stephen asked.

"Business. I'm meeting with Cyrus." Fitz said.

"For a client?" Stephen asked.

"No. Edison left over 20 messages on Olivia's phone. Some of the messages were threats. I need to make sure she's protected. She wants me to drop it and let Harrison deal with it." Fitz stated.

"So, this is a pissing contest between you and Harrison?" Stephen asked.

Fitz sipped his coffee, "I'm not letting another man take care of her. I don't give a damn if he is like family." Fitz said.

"Your jealous of Harrison?" Stephen asked.

"No, I can protect Olivia and I want her to know that. I'm not a punk, Stephen. What if Edison is one of those crazy ex's." Fitz said.

Stephen laughed, "I doubt she feels that way. You were about to body slam Edison in Brooklyn. He seems harmless, Fitz."

Fitz smirked, "I should have beat his ass when I had the chance."

"Now that wouldn't have been smart. Your father or Cyrus would have to bail you out of jail. You handled it the right way." Stephen said.

"I don't know, Stephen. We sort of had a little argument this morning." Fitz said.

"Over her ex?" Stephen said.

"I listened to the messages on my run and I asked her for his information. I raised my voice at her, but I didn't mean to. It just happened." Fitz said.

"That was a dumb move," Stephen said.

"She's pissed at me, even though she said she's not. I can tell." Fitz said.

"Cyrus can find anybody. You didn't need information from Olivia." Stephen said.

"I know. I fucked up." Fitz said.

Alyssa walked in the conference room carrying several manila folders in her arms. "Mr. Grant, I need your signatures on a few things." She said, opening the folders on the large oak conference table. "We need to go out for drinks. I need to discuss something with you." Stephen said. Fitz nodded, bringing one of the manila folders up to his eyes to read. He signed the documents. "I'm leaving for a couple of hours. If you need me just call my cell." He said. "Will do, Mr. Grant." Alyssa said.

X

Fitz slid in the back seat of the black SUV that was waiting for him outside his office. He contemplated turning around and canceling his meeting with Cyrus. He had called Olivia on her lunch break. She was in a better mood. He was grateful. It took him three hours to get to Chesapeake, Virginia. A small beach town. The SUV pulled up to the police station. Fitz took one look out the window and stepped out the vehicle. He entered the station, walking to the front desk. "I have a meeting with Cyrus Beene." He said. The receptionist picked up the phone alerting Cyrus his appointment had arrived. He took a seat on the small wooden bench. He scrolled through his phone looking at the text messages he sent Olivia earlier in the day.

"Fitzgerald," Cyrus said.

"Uncle Cy," Fitz said.

"Sorry for the wait. It's been busy. Come on back" Cyrus said.

Cyrus Beene was the Chief of Police in Chesapeake, Virginia. He was also his mother's brother. Cyrus was older than Diana. He moved to Virginia five years ago, wanting a slower paced life. He was a detective in California and did some private investigative work on the side. He had a close relationship with Diana despite the distance. Fitz occasionally consulted Cyrus on cases.

"No problem, uncle Cy." Fitz said, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"What brings you to my small town?" Cyrus asked.

"A favor," Fitz said.

"I'm listening," Cyrus said, sitting back in his black leather seat.

"I need you to look into him." Fitz said, unfolding the piece of paper, sliding it across the desk Cyrus.

"Edison Davis. Is he a client?" Cyrus asked.

"No. He's my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. He left threatening messages on her phone. I almost had a fight in Brooklyn, uncle Cy." Fitz responded.

"Oh, you must love this girl. A fight. What do you want me to do?" Cyrus asked.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't come near Olivia." Fitz said.

"I'll make a couple of calls to my contacts in New York. I'll handle it Fitz." Cyrus said.

Fitz sighed. "Olivia can't find out that I'm doing this and don't tell my mother."

"I don't speak to my sister about my private matters." Cyrus stated.

"I need to get back to the office. Thank you, uncle Cy." Fitz stood, shaking Cyrus' hand. Fitz knew he shouldn't have involved his uncle. Cyrus was ruthless when it came to handling situations not related to police work. He's made people disappear, never to be heard from again. He would simply tell Olivia that he handled the situation with Edison and that's it. He wasn't going to go into detail about it, unless she asked. He was tensed riding back to the office. He needed to see Olivia.

X

Olivia strolled into the apartment, kicking off her black heels, and stood with her back against the door. She yawned, bringing her hand up over her mouth. She bent down and grabbed her heels from the floor. Olivia strolled passed Abby's door and knocked, "Come in," Abby yelled.

"I know it's my night to cook, but I'm too tired. Can I order pizza?" Olivia asked.

Abby laughed, "Fitz wore you out last night?" Abby asked.

Olivia plopped on Abby's bed, "Yes!"

"You better get some ginseng or something. You need to get your stamina up." Abby said, tapping Olivia's leg.

"I just need one good night of sleep, then I'll be fine." Olivia said, peeling off the bed.

Olivia called in the pizza order, undressing as she walked to her bedroom. She threw on her nightgown and wrapped her floral silk robe around her. She pinned her hair up in a messy bun. "Pizza's here," Abby yelled. Olivia rushed to the kitchen, signing the receipt and taking the pizza box. Olivia placed the box on the counter, "Dig in." They grabbed pizza slices from the box, placing them on their plate. Abby bit into her first slice, allowing the cheese to hang from her mouth as she slurped it in, "So good." Olivia chuckled, watching Abby indulge in the pizza.

"Fitz is still talking about Edison's dumb ass." Olivia blurted out.

"Really, why?" Abby asked.

"We had a great night and then the next morning he left and went for a run. When he came back inside, he had a bad attitude and asked for all of Edison's information. I gave it to him and told him I was done discussing it." Olivia explained.

"He should just drop it, Liv." Abby said, reaching in the box for another slice.

"I know. If he even brings up Edison again. I'm done." Olivia said.

Abby chuckled, "You're full of shit."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah your right, but I won't be happy with him."

Olivia wrapped the remaining pizza inside a piece of aluminum foil and stuck it inside the refrigerator. Abby went to her room to watch a movie. Olivia walked inside her bedroom, turning up the music on her phone. Music was the only thing that was going to help her get through cleaning her room and clearing out her suitcase.

She slightly swayed to the beat of the song. She yawned, bending down, pulling out the clothes from her suitcase. She dropped the dirty clothes in her hamper. She walked in the bathroom, and placed her toiletries back on the shelf. Her phone rung and a smile crept across her face. She instantly knew it was Fitz from the ringtone. He sent her so many cute text messages throughout the day making up for his morning attitude.

"Hey baby," she answered.

"Open the door," he said.

"You're here?" She questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

She clicked the phone off and sighed. Olivia needed a moment to herself and wasn't expecting to see Fitz. She opened the door and gave him a small smile. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, closing the door, following her.

"We had pizza. There is some left, if you want something to eat." She said, pointing to the kitchen.

"I ate. I'm fine." He answered.

She yawned, strolling back to her bedroom. She lowered the music on her phone.

"You still mad at me?" He asked.

"No, I'm tired!" Olivia snapped.

She flung the clothes out of the shopping bags from New York, throwing them on the bed.

"Baby...a kiss." Fitz asked. She stood on her toes and pecked his lips quickly, before returning to what she was doing.

"Fitz, I'm really tired and I want to get this done. I didn't know you were coming." Olivia stated.

"That's the point of a surprise," Fitz responded.

Olivia scooped up the clothes off her bed, walking inside the closet. She stood with her back against the wall and sighed. She knew she was being rude to Fitz, but after Brooklyn, and the way he acted this morning, she wanted some time to herself, a chance to clear her head. She heard the sound of water running, knocking her out of her trance. She rushed out the closet looking for where the water was coming from. Fitz stood against the door frame of the bathroom with his sleeves rolled up, "Your cranky when you're tired, that's good to know. I have a bath waiting for you."

"Fitz you didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know, I could leave and go home." Fitz turned back toward the tub, turning the water off.

"Fitz," she said.

"The water is warm. If you keep whining, it's going to get cold." He said.

She walked toward the bathroom, squeezing past Fitz. She gazed into his warm blue eyes, untying her robe, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled her night gown over her head. She shivered from the coolness of the air conditioner. Fitz stood against the sink, watching as she dipped her toe in the water, testing the temperature. She eased inside the warm water. "Aaahhhhh," she hissed, allowing her back to hit the cool porcelain of the tub.

"Feel good?" Fitz asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Fitz knelt down at the base of the tub, reaching for the washcloth. He dipped it in the warm water, lathering it with soap. He squeezed small ringlets of warm water over her shoulders. Olivia had her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the water running down her skin. He rubbed the wash cloth over her skin, starting at her neck making his way down around her breasts. He circled her breasts, watching as the soap covered her nipples. His hand washed around her stomach. He cleared his throat, trying to distract the thoughts that were forming in his mind. He tried his hardest not to get aroused. He pushed her hair to the side, wiping her neck. "I need you to stand," he said. He lathered the rest of her body with soap, carefully wiping between her legs. She jerked a little when the cloth touched her clit. The bulge that had formed in his pants didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. She gazed down at him, meeting his eyes. He gave her a crooked smile. "All done."

Olivia eased back down in the water, swishing it around. "You should get in with me."

"I'm fine," he said, clearing the soap from her body. He stood, reaching for the towel, opening it wide. Olivia moved from the tub to where Fitz was standing. He watched as the droplets of water, dripped down her skin to the floor. He wrapped the towel gently around her wet skin. He dried her off from the top of her body, down to her feet. "What are you wearing to sleep in?" He asked.

"I can get it, Fitz." Olivia said.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Look in my closet. I have a sleep shirt hanging up."

She shivered, lifting the towel tighter around her body. She heard his shoes clicking on the floor, walking back to the bathroom. "Is this ok?"

"It's fine," Olivia said, taking the shirt from him.

"Where's the lotion you use?" He asked.

She looked under the sink, grabbing the bottle, handing it to him.

"Come here," He said, walking to the bed. He pumped a few times on the top of the bottle, squirting the lotion on his hands. He started at her feet, working his hands lightly up her legs. Olivia turned her head, trying to control the ache she was feeling between her legs. "Damn," she whispered. He pumped more lotion in his hands, circling his palms around her shoulders, bringing them forward to her breast. He palmed them, massaging the lotion all around, he circled his thumbs around her nipples, then to her stomach. Olivia squeezed her legs shut as she felt the moisture start to build around her walls.

"Stand up and turn around," he demanded. He lotioned her back before slowly dropping his hands to her ass. Palming it and squeezing it. "Oh my God," Olivia whispered.

"There," Fitz said, turning Olivia around, handing her the night shirt to put on. Olivia slipped it on. Fitz rolled down his sleeves. She watched as he briskly walked toward the door. He placed his hand on the knob, turning it. She rushed to him. "I'm sorry I was so cranky, but please don't leave." She begged.

"I'm not leaving. I was going to get you a glass of wine." He answered.

"Oh," Olivia said.

He turned the knob on the door, heading straight to the kitchen. He poured the red wine in her favorite glass. Olivia walked in the kitchen, reaching inside the cabinet next to the refrigerator. She pulled the bottle of scotch she had bought him, pouring him a glass. Fitz smiled. "Come on," Olivia said, grabbing his hand. Fitz took a sip of scotch before placing the glass on the night stand. He stepped out of his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, dropping his pants to the floor. They eased into the bed, Olivia nuzzled next to Fitz. "Thank you for the bath." He kissed the top of her head, but didn't respond. "Baby," Olivia purred.

"Yes." He said.

"I want you," Olivia said.

He lifted her chin, bringing her lips to his, softly kissing them. Olivia moaned into the kiss. Fitz broke the kiss… "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me later," she said, gyrating her hips into him.

"Liv…please." He said.

Olivia huffed. "Ok tell me."

"The situation with your ex-boyfriend is handled." He said.

"I know you needed to feel like you did something pertaining to Edison. Let this be the last time we discuss it. I don't care what you did or how you did it." Olivia stated.

He nodded, hovering over her, "You're mine."

She leaned up, capturing his lips, "Yes I am."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review. Fitz is the real deal. The visual is posted on my twitter account.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The heat from the July sun and the thick humidity was in full force in DC. The warm weather created more traffic and chaos downtown, as tourists visited the city to view the various monuments and sites. Olivia loved celebrating holidays. For the Fourth of July, she recreated their first date in the park, by making a small picnic lunch, wrapping the food in red, white and blue plastic bags. She made fruit kabobs of strawberries and blueberries. They dipped them in fresh whipped cream as the fireworks exploded over the White House. Olivia's schedule was flexible in the summer. She taught summer school that lasted until noon, leaving her with ample amount of free time. Depending on her mood, she visited the bookstore 'Pages' to check out the latest novel and visit Gladys. Or she stopped by her friends' job and had lunch with them. Fitz's schedule had increased with cases, court dates, and more meetings. It was rare, but if he was free, she met him at his office for lunch. If all else failed, she threw on her bathing suit and went to the community pool, swimming for hours, until her body was tired and wrinkled from the water.

Fitz had been busy at work the past couple of weeks. Really busy! He worked non-stop, spending very little time with Olivia. His visits consisted of arriving at her apartment…late, eating, and falling asleep. He woke very early in the morning, kissed Olivia on the forehead, letting her know he was leaving for the day. Their intimacy had fizzed. Olivia was frustrated with his schedule and with the lack of sex. Fitz promised things would get better once the case he was working on was over. Olivia could tell he was stressed. His eyes wilted from exhaustion. His shoulders slumped and he constantly ran his hands through his curls when he talked to her. She tried to relax him, even telling him that sex helps with easing tension. He would tell Olivia, he needed to close his eyes for a brief moment and then he would take care of her. He slept the entire night.

The case was finally settled and Fitz had an office day. No court visits. No meetings. He texted Olivia before lunch, inviting her to his office. He closed his eyes, reminiscing the last time she came to his office. It was the first day she started summer school. She brought him lunch and dessert. He remembered she wore a white summer dress with a pair of silver sandals. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. They never finished their lunch, because Fitz was instantly under her dress, licking and sucking until she writhed in his arms. He sighed. He hated being stressed. When he was confident he was going to win a case, his stress level was low. He poured himself into work, if there was any inkling that the case wouldn't go his way. He knew Olivia was frustrated with him. He could tell by her mood. She was short with him. She had stopped waiting up for him. He was glad the case was over. He needed to spend some quality time with Olivia. He instructed Alyssa once Olivia arrived, he was unavailable.

Olivia was beyond excited. The past weeks had been hell on their relationship. She felt disconnected from Fitz. Her body craved him. She missed his hands caressing her body, his lips pressed against hers, their long nights of exploring each other. She stopped at the local deli close to Fitz's office, picking up a sandwich for him and a salad for herself. She smiled, walking inside the lobby. The change from hot to cool caused her to shiver. She lowered her sunglasses, walking up to the receptionist desk. Mellie was ending a call. "Hi Mellie, I'm here to see Fitz."

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Mellie said, reaching for the phone. "Mr. Grant you have a visitor in the lobby. I'll send her up."

"He's expecting me," Olivia said, tapping her nails on the desk.

Mellie placed the phone on the receiver, "Ya'll a thing now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked.

"Just wanted to know if Mr. Grant was off the market." Mellie stated.

"He's in a relationship with me, so yeah, he's off the market." Olivia answered, sternly.

"Good to know," Mellie said, waving Olivia to the elevator, picking up the phone.

Olivia huffed and gathered the brown paper bag from the deli in her hands. She stepped on the elevator, closed her eyes, hoping Fitz was in a good mood. The elevator door opened, she walked rapidly to Fitz's office.

"I need him for five minutes," Stephen said, stopping in front of Olivia before she reached Fitz's office door.

"You have three!" Olivia answered, holding up three fingers.

It was known at Fitz's office, when Olivia was present, he was off the clock. He stopped working and gave her his full attention. She watched the chaos of people rushing into his office before she stepped inside. Olivia waved to Alyssa, turning into Fitz's office. Fitz waved Olivia over to his desk. He looked handsome wearing a navy-blue suit. Olivia placed the bag on the glass table in front of the couch. Stephen was busy talking. Fitz nodded at every word. Olivia chuckled behind Stephen's back, knowing that Fitz wasn't listening. He stood from behind his desk, walked over to Olivia, wrapping his arm around her waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "Are you listening to me, Fitz?" Stephen asked.

"Your time is up. We can handle it later." Fitz responded, taking a seat on the black couch, bringing Olivia down with him. "Sorry," Olivia mouthed to Stephen. Stephen shrugged. "Close the door. Thank you." Fitz said, looking over the couch at Stephen.

Olivia pulled out the food from the bag, setting it up on the table. Fitz immediately unwrapped the sandwich, taking a huge bite. He twisted the cap off the bottle water, guzzling it down.

Fitz chuckled, pointing to Olivia's salad, "Rabbit food again?"

"Salad is not rabbit food," Olivia said, forking her salad, placing a heapful in her mouth.

They ate the rest of their food in silence, savoring every bite. "Thank you for lunch," Fitz said.

"No problem," Olivia answered.

Fitz settled his back against the couch, Olivia rested her back to his chest, taking his arms, wrapping them around her waist. "Baby, I miss you." Olivia said.

He stroked her arm up and down, "I know."

"The case is over…right?" She asked.

"Yes, baby." He cooed, lifting the hem of her dress higher.

"I'm glad things are slowing down for you. I hate seeing you all stressed out. We barely…" Olivia said.

Fitz interjected, "I know. I feel horrible about it. When I'm stressed and focused on a case, I tend to overdo it with work. I'm all yours tonight…promise."

Olivia smiled, closing her eyes thinking about all of the things she wanted Fitz to do to her body. Her core ached for his touch. Olivia took a deep breath, trying to calm her need for Fitz. He continued lifting her dress higher, until her red panties were showing. Olivia moved his hand to her center, circling his fingers on the outside of her panties. His fingers, shifted her panties to the side, toying with her clit. "I want a taste, Liv," he groaned in her ear. "Yes…please…yes." Olivia panted. Olivia eased from his chest, giving him space to move off the couch. He knelt down in front of her, removing her panties. He lifted her dress, pressing her legs apart, exposing her throbbing clit. Olivia eased closer to his mouth, feening for his touch. Her head dropped back the moment his tongue swiped across her clit. She kneaded her hands through his curls, slightly pulling on them, pushing his mouth closer to her clit. She whimpered…panted…whispered his name over and over in his ear. She widened her legs, dropping them over his shoulders. "Don't stop, baby…please." She begged.

Olivia heard a light tapping on his office door. She tried to ignore it. She heard it again. Olivia tapped Fitz's shoulder, squirming out of his embrace, slightly pushing him away. "Baby, someone is knocking."

He lifted his head from under her dress, licking his lips. "I told Alyssa, I didn't want to be disturbed." Olivia sighed, slipping on her underwear. She was so close to her release. She was tempted to just finish herself. She patted her hair down, standing to straighten her dress. She plopped back down on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

Fitz swung the door open, "What!" he boomed.

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father is here." Alyssa stammered, nervously.

He ran his hand threw his curls, looking back at Olivia sitting on the couch, "Why is he here? Did you know he was stopping by today?"

Alyssa shifted from her right foot to her left, she rung her hands together, "I had no idea. Mellie buzzed my office and said he was in the lobby."

"Stall him. Tell Mellie to keep him downstairs. Take Olivia to the conference room." Fitz said.

It was too late. The sound of the elevator dinged and Alyssa whipped her neck toward the elevator. Jerry stepped off the elevator, walking briskly to Fitz's office. Alyssa called Olivia's name, rushing her to the door. Olivia gathered up her things, attempting to move quickly toward Alyssa. Her phone fell out of her hand, she stopped, bending down to pick it up. Olivia wasn't sure why Fitz was hiding her from his father. She turned and was about to ask him, "Go with Alyssa," he demanded. "Fitz," Olivia said. "Just go," he quipped from inside his office. He attempted to straighten up his desk. Jerry moved swiftly from the elevator, the moment Alyssa turned to walk to the conference room, he stopped them. "Alyssa, so good to see you. Is Fitzgerald inside?"

"Yes, he's here," Alyssa answered.

Olivia swallowed hard, moving close to Alyssa. She observed Jerry. Fitz was the spitting image of his father. Jerry's hair was snowy white, not nearly as curly as Fitz's. Their eyes was the same cerulean blue.

"New Employee?" Jerry asked.

"Oh no, she's not an employee. You should speak to Mr. Grant." Alyssa stated.

"Pops," Fitz stated, walking into the hallway, eyeing Alyssa talking to Jerry.

"Good to see you Fitzgerald. Who is this lovely young lady? Alyssa stated she's not an employee here. Is she a local attorney?" Jerry asked.

Fitz sighed, glancing at Olivia, then back at Alyssa. She nodded giving him the ok.

"Come here," Fitz said, motioning Olivia to come by his side. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist, "This is Olivia."

Jerry's eyes widened. Olivia… _THE_ Olivia…your girlfriend." Jerry stressed.

"Yes, pops." Fitz said.

Olivia offered a gentle smile in Jerry's direction, extending her hand, "Hi Mr. Grant. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jerry reached out his hand, shaking Olivia's.

"The pleasure is all mine, Olivia." Jerry stated, walking inside Fitz's office.

Olivia glanced at Fitz's face. She could see the stress returning to his body. His shoulders tightened and his face crinkled when she spoke, "Baby, do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's fine." Fitz said, interlocking his hand with hers, walking inside his office. Alyssa walked in the kitchen area searching for bottles of water to bring to them.

Fitz and Olivia eased down on the leather couch, sitting in front of Jerry. Fitz snaked his arm around Olivia, inching her close to him.

"My surprise visit was definitely worth it." Jerry stated.

"I don't need pop up visits. Why are you here?" Fitz asked.

Olivia placed her hand on his knee, rubbing it up and down, attempting to calm his mood. Jerry's eyes fell directly to where she placed her hand. He watched her movements, offering a crooked smile, similar to Fitz's.

"Everything is not all about work, Fitzgerald. I came to see how you were doing, since the case is over. The last time we spoke, you didn't sound like yourself. I contacted Alyssa and she informed me that you were putting in long hours, leaving the office late, coming in early, barely sleeping. Also, your mother sent me." Jerry explained.

Fitz sighed, turning to Olivia, "Baby, I was getting sleep, right?"

Olivia looked at Jerry, then at Fitz. "Yes, sort of, Fitz."

Fitz stood out of frustration, "The case is done. I'm fine. Mom knows how I am when I have a serious case I'm working on. I didn't have time to call her. I barely had time for Liv." He ran his hand through his curls, looking out the window in his office. His mother meant the world to him. He hated upsetting her.

"Your mother is more important than your girlfriend." Jerry stated.

Fitz moved from the window toward Jerry, his hands placed in his pocket, nostrils flaring. His father stood firm, meeting him face to face. The room seemed to get smaller, Olivia stood from the couch, stepping in between Fitz and his father. Fitz stepped back, remembering Olivia was in the room. "Baby, I will let you spend time with your father. I need to run to the ladies' room. It was great meeting you Jerry."

"Likewise," Jerry responded.

Olivia's heart raced as she walked out of the office, closing the door. She looked for Alyssa who was sitting in her office. "Everything ok?" Alyssa asked.

"Things are getting a little heated between Fitz and his father. Is it always like this between them?" Olivia asked.

"It depends. Jerry has his way of thinking and he wants Fitz to be just like him but Fitz is the complete opposite." Alyssa answered.

"I think I'm going to leave. Can you tell Fitz I went home and I will see him later?" Olivia said.

"Are you sure? He's going to look for you after his father leaves." Alyssa said.

"I'm sure." Olivia said.

Olivia could hear muffled sounds as she passed Fitz's office. She leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator. She sighed, lightly kicking the elevator door before it opened. Their day was ruined. Fitz was going to be miserable after his father left. She huffed, walking on the elevator.

Fitz stepped closer to Jerry, "Don't ever tell me who is more important in my life when you cheated on mom with your secretary. Don't come here playing the doting father because I don't believe an ounce of what you are selling."

"Watch your mouth, Fitzgerald." Jerry stated.

"Thanks for checking on me. I'm fine. I'll call my mother this evening." Fitz said, sitting in his leather desk chair.

"In a couple of days, I need you to make a trip to Vegas to check on the property. Work on it was halted due to one of the contractors falling ill. Your uncle is being honored and won't be able to stop what he is doing to fly out there." Jerry said.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm not available."

"Make yourself available, Fitzgerald." Jerry demanded.

"Pops, I told you I wasn't working on the project in Vegas." Fitz said.

"I know about the meeting you had with Cyrus. He's no good, Fitzgerald. You shouldn't involve him in your personal matters." Jerry said.

Fitz's eyes widened, he shifted in his seat, placing his elbows on his desk. "How did you find out I met with uncle Cyrus."

"Fitzgerald, I have people all around you. I know your every move. Why didn't you come to me?" Jerry asked.

"Because you would hold it over my head, like you're doing now. I'm not scared of uncle Cyrus. He knows my limits. Your relationship with him is different than mine." Fitz said.

"I've known Cyrus longer than you. I know what he is capable of doing." Jerry said.

"And you still cheated on his sister. He hates you for the pain you caused mom." Fitz stated.

Jerry sighed, "I would like a normal father and son relationship with you. At least your mother is trying to give me another chance. When will you do the same?" Jerry asked.

"When you start acting like a real father." Fitz said.

Jerry reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He threw it on Fitz's desk. "Here is the information for the Vegas trip. You can take the jet. If you don't want Olivia finding out about your conversation with Cyrus, I suggest you make the trip."

"How long?" Fitz asked.

"Three days," Jerry stated.

"I'll tell Olivia before I let you ruin my relationship with her." Fitz snarled.

"You won't tell her, Fitzgerald. You're in love with her. It's written all over your face. I saw the way you looked at her today." Jerry stated.

"Is there anything else?" Fitz asked.

"One other thing, I expect to see you in California for my mother's 80thbirthday party. Your mother is planning a grand affair. Bring Olivia." Jerry said, walking toward the door, opening it and walking out. Fitz took the mug from his desk, hurling it at the door. He watched as the glass shattered into pieces. "Fuuucckkkk! He yelled.

Alyssa rushed to his office, opening the door. Her heels made a crinkling sound as she stepped on the glass. She looked down at the broken glass, "Mr. Grant, everything ok?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "Where is Olivia?"

"Um…Mr.…Grant…she left." Alyssa stammered.

"She left!" Fitz yelled.

"Mr. Grant, I tried to convince her to stay, but she wanted to give you time to speak to your father." Alyssa answered.

"I have to get out of here. Did she say where she was going?" Fitz asked.

"Her apartment, I think." Alyssa answered.

Fitz picked up the envelope from his father, handing it to Alyssa, "I need you to arrange my trip to Vegas. I want a new driver. I think Hal is providing my father with information. I also blocked off some dates on the calendar for my trip to California. Arrange the jet for the trip."

"Will Olivia be accompanying you?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know." Fitz answered.

Alyssa made note of Fitz's requests on her phone. "Will do, Mr. Grant. I will have someone clean this up." Alyssa said, pointing to the bits of glass on the floor. She turned and walked out of his office.

Fitz picked up his office phone and dialed Olivia's number, "Baby, why did you leave?"

"Fitz you needed time to speak to your father and the conversation became a little uncomfortable." Olivia said.

Fitz hesitated, leaned back in his desk chair, "I need you."

"You want me to come back to your office?" Olivia asked.

"No, I need to get out of this building." He said.

"I'll meet you at your apartment in 15 minutes…ok?" Olivia said.

"Ok." He said.

X

Fitz cleaned up his desk and buzzed Alyssa's office informing her he was leaving. He was still fuming from his father's visit. "Call mom," he said, once his phone connected to his car's Bluetooth.

"Butterbean," Diana answered.

"Hi mom," Fitz said.

"How are you? Are you feeling better. I was worried about you." She rambled.

He took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel, "Mom don't send Jerry to check on me. I'm grown."

"I'm sorry, Butterbean. The last time we spoke. You sounded miserable. I thought maybe he could help or reassign the case to someone else. I expressed my concern to him." Diana said.

"Mom, I'm a big boy. I can handle my own life. You have got to pull back." Fitz said.

Diana's voice softened, "Fitzgerald, I am well aware you are grown. I was concerned that is all. I won't interfere anymore."

Fitz recognized the change in his mom's tone. She stopped calling him by his nickname, which meant she was upset. "Mom, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Fitzgerald. Please tell me you are coming to California for Pearl's birthday party. Did you speak to Olivia about coming with you? I really want to meet her." Diana said.

Fitz pulled into his parking space, "I'll be there. I haven't asked Olivia about California. I'll discuss it with her and see if she's available."

"Ok, get some rest. Love you Butterbean." Diana said.

Fitz smiled, noting the use of his nickname, "Love you."

Fitz eased out of the car, leaving everything inside, swiftly moving through the lobby. Of his building. He leaned against the elevator wall, closing his eyes, thoughts of Olivia flooded his mind. He immediately felt his erection swell, pressing firmly against his boxer briefs. His desire for Olivia increased. The elevator dinged, alerting him to his floor. Olivia was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. She popped her head up the minute she heard the elevator doors open. She clicked the remote, turning off the TV. Fitz stood with his shoulder leaning against the wall. His voice low, deep, an octave lower than normal, "Come here, Olivia."

"Everything ok?" she asked, strolling to where he was standing. He pulled her close to him, hugging her tight, "It is now." Olivia caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, Fitz slowly leaned his head into her touch, like a tired puppy. He immediately captured her lips, catching Olivia off guard. She whimpered. His hands roamed up and down her body, lifting her dress over her head. His kiss intensified, causing Olivia's feet to move, and her back hitting the wall. Olivia's fingers hurriedly unbuttoned Fitz's shirt, popping the last two buttons. Her hands rubbed up and down his chest, outlining the imprint of his abs. with her fingers. Fitz unclasped her bra, bringing it down her shoulders, tossing it across the room. Olivia unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to the floor. "Hurry…please." Fitz groaned. Fitz hooked his fingers in her panties, yanking them down. Fitz stepped out of his boxers, slightly kicking them out of the way. He devoured her neck, caressing her breasts, pinching each nipple. Olivia dropped her head back, arching into Fitz. His dick teased between her legs. He lifted her by her ass, sliding her down on his erect member.

Olivia's head fell in the crook of his neck at the contact. She gripped his curls, pushing her tongue deep in his mouth. "Fuck me, Fitz. I want it hard, deep, and fast." Olivia stated.

"Hold on to me," Fitz groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, Fitz pumped into her, causing her back to slide up and down the wall. He sucked at her neck, making his way up to her lips, kissing, sloppily. Olivia panted loudly, her pussy clenching down on Fitz's dick. "Ahhhhhhh," Olivia cried out. He wrapped his hand around her back, pulling her more into him, pumping faster. "Is this what you missed?" He growled. "Yessssss," Olivia hissed. Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck, fingering his curls. "Cum for me, Fitz," Olivia whispered in his ear. He groaned, pumping and releasing his seed inside her. He could feel the stress, slowly drifting from his body. Olivia felt the intensity of his ejaculation with each vibration inside her pussy. He stayed inside her, until he felt his seed trickle down her leg. Fitz pulled out and wobbled back. Olivia stood with her back against the wall, until her legs became weak, causing her to slide down to the floor. Fitz knelt down in front of her. "Shit, baby, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Olivia shook her head no. Fitz grabbed his shirt, and wiped between her legs. Olivia leaned her head back, touching the coolness of the wall, her eyes closed. Fitz scooped her up in his arms, naked, and carried her to the bedroom. She nuzzled next to him, once he laid down in the bed. There was no space between them. He placed his arm under her head and kissed her forehead. Olivia playfully curled her fingers around his chest hairs, whispering, "I missed you being inside me, Fitz. That was so good."

Fitz sighed, "Baby, I know. I'll do better with my work schedule."

Olivia dropped her hand to his, linking it, "Talk to me about your father. You seemed upset about his visit."

"I don't want to talk about him, Liv." Fitz answered.

Olivia sighed, "Fitz, why didn't you want me to meet him today?"

He realized Olivia was going to keep pressing him until he talked. "I don't want him in my personal business, especially my love life. I don't have the same relationship like you have with your father. My relationship with Jerry is different. I lost all respect for him the day he cheated on my mother. I watched her cry herself to sleep for days. She went into a deep depression over his bullshit. He wants to control me and I refuse to let him." Fitz explained, shifting on the bed, allowing space between them.

The words her father shared in Brooklyn played throughout her mind. "Baby, how much control does he have over you?"

"My trust fund and the money my grandfather left me is tied into the firm. My father controls those accounts. The money I make from my clients, go into a separate account that I maintain. It is secure and he can't touch it." Fitz said.

Olivia sat up on the bed, twirling the sheet in between her fingers, "What my father said is true."

"What did he say?" Fitz asked.

"Your father controls you. You do whatever he tells you to do, because you work for him. If he doesn't want you with me…" Olivia trailed off, pulling back the covers, placing her feet on the cold floor.

He walked toward her, stood in front of her, lifting her chin, "He can't break us up, Liv. I won't let him."

"Promise me." Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, gently placing her head on his chest.

"Promise." He said. Fitz slowly, released from Olivia's embrace, "Baby, I have to go back to Vegas in a couple of days."

Olivia sighed, "Why? I thought you told your uncle you weren't available for the project in Vegas."

"I have to go, Liv. There's no way around it. It's just three days. I'll be back before you know it." Fitz said.

Olivia threw her hands up, walked inside the bathroom, slamming the door.

Fitz tapped on the door, "Baby, please don't be mad." He stood there for several minutes, waiting for her to unlock the door, he realized Olivia wasn't coming out, so he gave her space. He searched his refrigerator for food and found nothing. He called Ace and asked if he could come over and prepare a meal. He obliged. Fitz attempted to work in his office, making a few phone calls, and sending emails. He stretched and closed down his laptop. He picked up the phone, dialing his uncle Cyrus' number.

"Cyrus Beene," he whispered into the phone.

"Hello Fitzgerald," Cyrus stated.

"Uncle Cy did you tell my father about our meeting?" Fitz asked, getting straight to the point.

Cyrus laughed, "Fitzgerald you know I despise your father. Why would I tell him anything?"

"Someone told him uncle Cy. He's threatening to tell Olivia the truth." Fitz said.

"It wasn't me. Check the people closest to you. I made a few phone calls to my contacts in DC to handle what we discussed, that's all." Cyrus explained.

Fitz gripped the phone tighter, "He knows uncle Cy, which means now I have to play by his rules."

"Fitz stop being a bitch baby when it comes to your father. It's time you start acting like a grown man. He only uses threats against you, because you allow him. Just give him what he wants, a real father and son relationship." Cyrus said.

"He hasn't earned it, Uncle Cy." Fitz said.

Cyrus chuckled, "You can learn a lot from your mother. Diana has Jerry wrapped around her finger. My sister has no interest in giving Jerry another chance. She plays him very well."

"Uncle Cy, that's between my mother and father. Just make sure no one finds out, especially Olivia." Fitz said. His back was to the door, he was engrossed in his conversation with Cyrus, he didn't hear Olivia enter the office.

"What don't you want me to find out, Fitz?" Olivia asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I have to go," Fitz placed the phone on the receiver, hanging up before saying goodbye. His heart raced, pounding in his chest. He needed to react quickly. He immediately changed the subject, walking toward Olivia.

He kissed her forehead, sweeping his nose across hers, "Ace is cooking spaghetti. Is that ok? I didn't have anything in the refrigerator to make. I wish you weren't upset with me."

"Spaghetti is fine. I'm not upset, I'm frustrated. Last week, was hard for me. I've been so used to you spending time with me, making me a priority. You only slept at my apartment, barely touching me. I felt disconnected from you. Now you're going to Vegas, which means we're spending more time apart." Olivia said, cupping his face.

Ace stood in the doorway alerting them the food was ready. Fitz interlocked his hand with Olivia's, walking her to the kitchen. They sat at the kitchen counter, eating. Fitz was silent for a while, processing Olivia's words. He felt the same way.

"Come with me to California." He blurted out.

"California? Olivia asked, twirling her fork around the spaghetti.

"My grandmother's 80thbirthday party is in a few weeks. I'm taking the private jet. I'll be away from work. It will just be me and you, Liv." He said, taking a sip of scotch.

Olivia smiled, "No work? Just you and me? I'll take it."

He slid her stool closer to him, "You'll have me all to yourself. You can do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?" Olivia smirked. Fitz nodded, placing a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

They settled on the couch after dinner and watched a movie. Fitz slightly dozed on and off, cradling Olivia in his arms. "Baby, you awake, this is the best part." She said tapping his leg. "Mmmhmm," he answered, fluttering his eyes open. His phone vibrated on the glass table in front of them. He glanced at the screen noticing it was his father. He reached over on the table and turned the phone off. He decided to take a risk. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly, hugging Olivia close to his chest. He took a deep breath, whispering in her ear, "I need to tell you something, beautiful. Remember when I told you, being honest was the only way this relationship was going to work." He repeated the words he said to her in Brooklyn. Olivia's body stiffined in his embrace, she swallowed hard, "Yes, Fitz, what happened?"

"I contacted my uncle Cyrus, to handle the situation with Edison. He can be ruthless, Liv. I told him not to harm him. I have no idea what he's planning to do to Edison. He hasn't given me the details. This is the reason I have to go to Vegas. My father knows I contacted Cyrus and he threatened to tell you before I had a chance. I wanted you to hear it from me." Fitz explained.

Olivia turned in his embrace, her eyes were soft, meeting his concerned stare, "I'm sure whatever your uncle Cyrus has planned for Edison doesn't come close to what Harrison did to him. Fitz arched his eyebrow, attempting to speak. Olivia placed her finger on his lips, "Tell me about our trip to California?"

Fitz smiled knowing there were no more secrets between them. He felt relief and his body relaxed at Olivia's touch. Olivia closed her eyes imagining all of the places Fitz described in California. He mentioned the different sites he wanted to take her to, the Grant winery, the guest house they would be staying in. He couldn't wait for Olivia to meet his family. He purposely didn't tell her about the private jet. He was keeping that a surprise.

X

The three days Fitz was in Vegas, Olivia busied herself with work and spent time with her friends. Her conversations with Fitz were short. The time difference made it difficult for them to talk longer. He was tired when she was wide awake and vice versus. It had been awhile since she had a girl's night at her apartment. She sent a quick text telling them to cancel their plans because she was hosting a chili and chat night. She stopped at Ben's Chili Bowl on U St., one of their hangouts from college, purchasing their favorites, chili bowls, salads, chili and cheese hot dogs, and chili cheese fries. She stopped at the liquor store, picking up a bottle of red wine, patron, and some wine coolers. She had plenty of juice for mixing drinks at the apartment.

Abby rushed in from work, quickly, changing out of her suit. "Got your text, bestie." Olivia turned on the music to Beyoncé, setting up the food on the kitchen counter. She peeked inside Abby's room, "How was work?"

"It was work." She said, clicking off her light, walking out the room. Abby lined up the shot glasses, taking a whiff of the food. "You outdid yourself, Liv. Wait, do you have something to tell us. Is this why you sent us an SOS text today?" Abby asked. "I have something to tell, but I'll wait until everyone gets here." Olivia said.

"Are you…" Abby stated.

Olivia held up her wine glass, "I am not pregnant. My birth control Is working just fine. I should ask you what's going on with you, since Stephen has been here more than normal." Olivia said.

"I have a secret of my own." Abby said. She poured Patron in one of the shot glasses, guzzling it down.

"Damn, what kind of secret is it?" Olivia asked.

Abby chuckled.

Olivia buzzed Makayla and Quinn up to the apartment. They walked in dancing to the beat of the song that was playing.

"Ayyeeeeeee," Makayla said, tossing her purse on the couch.

"Aww, shit, it's a Ben's night. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Abby has a secret." Olivia blurted out, guzzling the rest of her wine down, pouring another glass.

"And so, does Liv." Abby stated.

They plated their food, moving to the couch. "Don't waste anything on the couch or the floor." Olivia said.

"Mmmmmmm, so good," Quinn said, dipping her garlic bread inside the chili.

"Spill," Makayla said.

"Fitz and I went through a dry spell. He was stressed about this case he was working on. Is that normal in a relationship?" Olivia asked.

"Ohhh that's why I didn't hear any loud moaning last week." Abby said.

Olivia shrugged, "He was here every night, but barely touched me."

"Wait, a whole week went by and he was here in your apartment, and you didn't get any?" Quinn asked.

"Damn, Liv." Makayla said.

"You know what this means…The honeymoon period is over." Abby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked.

"In the beginning of a relationship it's all flowers and candy hearts until reality gut punches you. Now you know how he deals with stress." Abby explained, slurping some of her chili.

"Yeah and I don't like it. We finally had sex the other day and it was off the charts. His schedule is somewhat back to normal. I did get a chance to meet his father, which was interesting." Olivia said.

"You met Jerry Grant?" Abby asked.

"Yeah! I didn't spend a lot of time with him. It doesn't seem like Fitz and him have a good relationship. The only reason Fitz is in Vegas is because his father threatened him. Fitz told me everything." Olivia said.

"About?" Quinn asked, sipping her vodka and orange juice.

"He contacted his uncle Cyrus and apparently asked him to handle Edison."

"Wait…what," Makayla said.

"Fitz did something to Edison?" Quinn asked.

"Not Fitz. His uncle Cyrus…He did something. I don't know all the particulars and I don't care. I'm sure Harrison did worst." Olivia said.

They stared at her, their jaws agape. "Liv, we know what Harrison is capable of doing, but Fitz. This doesn't bother you that he is after Edison. Are you scared of him?" Quinn asked.

Olivia chuckled, "Scared of Fitz…No! I'm sure Edison is fine."

"Look ya'll tripping. Why are we wasting good air and space talking about Edison's dumb ass?" Abby asked.

"Exactly. Quinn, if you're so concerned about Edison, you can check on him. I think I still have his number." Olivia smirked.

Quinn sighed, "I don't really care, Olivia."

"Quinn, we're not arguing over Edison…How are things with you and Huck?" Olivia asked.

Quinn smiled, "Good. I have no complaints."

The apartment buzzer sounded throughout the apartment. "Who is that?" Olivia asked, standing to answer it.

"I got it, Liv." Abby said, running to the buzzer. "Come up." Abby opened the door, Stephen walked inside.

"Ladies," he said, pecking Abby on the lips.

"What the hell?" Makayla said, watching Stephen follow Abby to her room.

A few minutes later, Stephen walked out of Abby's room holding his laptop under his arm. "I hope everyone is enjoying their evening. Babe, thank you for fixing my laptop. Make sure you bring the red lingerie with you to California. Call me when the party is over, I want to see you."

"Ok…Ok…Bye." Abby said, turning Stephen toward the door. He laughed, "You haven't told them." Abby ignored him, pushing him out the door, shutting it.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her, "Bestie, you have some explaining to do."

Abby laughed, "What? Stephen and I are trying the relationship thing. So far, its working. Don't get all giddy and shit, Olivia."

"Awwww Abby, I'm happy for you." Olivia said, throwing her arms over Abby, hugging her.

"I'm glad you are moving on from David and giving Stephen a chance. He seems like a good guy." Quinn said.

"So, I'm the seventh wheel. Fuck my life." Makayla said, pouring another shot of Patron.

"Well you're the one who decided to be on a dating hiatus." Abby said.

"I might have to change my status." Makayla said.

They continued sharing stories and catching up with each other. Makayla and Quinn took their positions on the couch as the night winded down. Olivia and Abby cleaned up the kitchen. Abby flicked off the kitchen light.

"Are you going to California with Stephen?" Olivia asked, walking toward her bedroom.

"Yeah. Stephen invited me a few days ago." Abby answered.

"Are you going to Fitz's grandmother's party?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I assumed Fitz had already asked you." Abby said.

"Yes, I'm going." Olivia said.

"Eeeeeeeek" Abby squealed.

"We're going to have so much fun, Abs. I can't wait to fly on the private jet." Olivia said.

"Are you planning on joining the mile-high club, Liv?" Abby asked.

"The what?" Olivia asked.

Abby laughed, "I'm sure Fitz will tell you, better yet, show you all about it."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Abby and Stephen are together…say what! Fitz was honest with Olivia. He was true to his words in Brooklyn. He's not letting his father control him with fear. Fitz and Liv are on their way to California to meet the rest of the Grant family. What about the mile-high club? Do you think Fitz will show and tell Olivia all about it? Your visual is posted on my twitter account. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Until next time…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Olivia threw the last piece of clothing in her suitcase, plopped down on top of it, zipping it up. She scanned the room, looking around, making sure she had everything for the trip to California. 'I hope I have everything,' she whispered in the air. She spent most of the night changing and rearranging items in her suitcase, mixing and matching outfits. Olivia was unsure if she should dress conservative or sexy for the trip. She knew Fitz loved her sexy outfits, however, she was meeting his family and wanted to make a good first impression. She grabbed her purse off the bed and wheeled her suitcase to the front door of the apartment. Abby closed her bedroom door at the same time, following Olivia. Abby glanced at Olivia's outfit, "Skinny jeans, bestie?"

"What's wrong with my jeans?" Olivia asked.

Abby sucked her teeth, with a slight huff, "If Fitz wants a quick feel, how is he going to do it?"

Olivia shook her head, "Abby you're a mess. He likes when I wear these jeans."

Olivia's phone dinged, alerting her to a text message. It was Fitz…again. He glanced at the time on his phone and sighed. He paced around the limo, vigorously scrolling through his phone. Stephen was inside the limo answering a business call.

"Shit," Olivia whispered, turning to Abby. "It's Fitz. I don't have time to look for another outfit."

"Put on a dress." Abby suggested, running to Olivia's room, rummaging through her closet. She pulled down a pink dress with a silver zipper on the front. She handed it to Olivia, "This one."

Olivia quickly slid out her jeans, tossing her shirt on the bed, and slipped the dress over her head. "Better?"

"Yup," Abby said, walking to the front door. Olivia slid her feet inside her silver, jewel toned sandals, following Abby to the door. They quickly glanced over the apartment making sure everything was in place. Olivia punched in the alarm code and they swiftly exited.

Fitz stepped out of the limo, followed by Stephen, "It's about time," Stephen said, walking closer to Abby, reaching out his hand for her suitcase. He kissed her cheek before wheeling it to the driver.

"Hey baby," Olivia said, strolling over to Fitz.

"Hi beautiful," he said.

"Sorry we took so long," Olivia said.

Fitz trailed his thumb over her lips, kissing her softly. "It's cool. I told the pilot we would be there shortly."

Olivia beamed, "Are we taking the private jet?"

He chuckled, "Yes, baby. Surprise."

Olivia squealed, lightly holding his cheeks, peppering his lips with gentle kisses.

Fitz smiled, "I take it you're happy."

"Yes, baby." She answered.

The limo made its way through the busy streets of DC to Dulles airport, stopping at a private runway. Olivia peaked out the window when the limo stopped. Her mouth hung open and her breathing hitched at the huge airplane parked on the runway. They stepped out the limo, walking quickly to the opened door of the airplane. Abby and Stephen entered the plane first. Fitz interlocked his hand with Olivia's, guiding her inside.

Once they were completely inside the plane, Fitz snaked his arms around Olivia's waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck, "Do you like it?"

Her eyes stretched, trying to see everything, "Wow, baby, this is…I don't know what to say."

Her curls hung low on her neck, Fitz swiped his hand, lifting them and kissing her flesh. Olivia's eyes widened and her lips formed a broad smile. She turned in his embrace, rubbing her nose across the soft bridge of his nose, connecting her lips with his. Fitz slowly opened his mouth, accepting her swirling tongue. "Mr. Grant, welcome," a soft voice interrupted their kiss. Olivia moved out of Fitz's embrace, and stared toward the voice. She glanced back at Fitz in confusion. The woman was tall and slim, her sepia skin was smooth with a hint of makeup. Her black suit fitted tightly around her curves. Her hair was bone straight, flowing down her back to her butt. Her six-inch heels added to her height, giving her the appearance of a model. "Chloe, so good to see you again. This is my girlfriend Olivia, you already know Stephen, and this is his girlfriend Abby." Fitz stated.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you aboard Grant Enterprises. As you can see, I have placed a beverage at your seat. If it is not to your liking, please let me know so I can change it. I will be back with warm towels to clean your hands." She swiftly moved behind a curtain, pulling it closed. Olivia eased into the cream-colored leather seat, resting her back against the soft pillows. She played with the buttons on the side of the chair, until her feet slowly lifted from the floor. Fitz looked over at her and smiled. She swirled the red liquid around in her glass, bringing it to her lips. She let the liquid slide down her throat, enjoying the velvety smooth taste of the red wine. Fitz reached his hand over to Olivia, "Good?"

She placed her hand in his, playing with his fingers, "So good, baby."

Chloe returned, handing them a warm towel for their hands. She lingered as they wiped their hands, dropping the used towel on the silver tray, she was holding. "Dinner will be served once we reach 30,000 feet. Please stay seated until the pilot gives instructions on moving throughout the aircraft." Fitz heard the spiel from Chloe multiple times during his travels on the aircraft, he mouthed the words casually. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Grant?" Chloe asked, playfully resting her hand on his knee. Fitz chuckled, "Chloe, not at all. I've heard it so much, I know it by heart." Chloe's hand remained on his knee, until he lifted it. "Please make sure Olivia has everything she needs. Thank you."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Water would be nice. Thank you."

"Coming right up, Olivia." Chloe stopped at Abby and Stephen seats and took their orders. Olivia watched Chloe from the corner of her eye sashay back to her area, closing the curtain. She didn't appreciate the way Chloe flirted with Fitz. She stayed calm, not wanting to make it into a big deal.

Abby pushed the buttons on the side of the chair, lifting her feet from the floor, "I can get used to this bestie." She said, turning toward Olivia.

Fitz rested his head firmly on the headrest of the leather seat. He closed his eyes, preparing for lift off.

"Baby," Olivia said.

"Hmmmm," he responded.

"Is Chloe always on the plane when you travel?" Olivia asked.

He slightly opened his eyes and stared into her curious brown doe eyes, "Yes, why?"

Olivia sat up straight in her seat, "She seems rather friendly, instead of professional."

The plane picked up speed, zipping down the runway, lifting up in the air. Fitz closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths in. The plane settled and smoothly glided through the sky. He opened his eyes, glancing back at Olivia. "Sorry, baby. I get a little nauseous with lift off."

The pilot spoke over the intercom, informing they could move throughout the plane. Olivia was annoyed at Fitz's dismissal of her statement. Fitz stood, reaching for Olivia's hand. "Let me show you something."

They passed Abby and Stephen who were in the midst of heavy petting. He pushed open a dark cherry wood door, pulling Olivia through the doorway. "There is no need to be jealous. Chloe is very professional. She is married to a very prominent surgeon in Maryland, whom I know very well." He arched his eyebrow, stroking his hand down her cheek. "After dinner, I plan to make use of this bedroom. I want to know how it feels to be inside you at 30,000 feet." Olivia swallowed hard at his declaration. He kissed the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. "This dress is beautiful. It matches your necklace. Dinner should be ready, we should go and eat."

They returned to their seats and removed the silver cover off their plates, revealing salmon, asparagus, and mashed sweet potatoes. "This looks yummy." Olivia said.

Fitz winked, "I'd rather have dessert first."

Olivia blushed, taking small bites of her food.

Chloe removed the trays once they were finished, "Mr. Grant, do you want your chocolate cake now or later?"

"You can save it for later, Chole. I'm about to have my dessert." Fitz said, motioning for Olivia to follow him. Olivia smirked at Chloe, signaling to her that Fitz was taken and he just made it clear. Abby chuckled, witnessing the entire exchange.

He was instantly on her the minute the door closed, kissing, touching, sucking in her flesh.

"Take off your clothes." He crooned.

Olivia unzipped the front of her dress, revealing a navy-blue bra and matching thong. Fitz licked his lips, swiftly removing his red polo shirt and jeans. He slid her thong over her hips, unclasping her bra. He walked her toward the bed, laying her down on the soft white comforter. His body hovered over her, creating a warm sensation throughout Olivia. He pecked her lips, sliding down her body, reaching between her legs. His touch was soft, like a feather, parting her legs, exposing her throbbing clit. His tongue swirled around it, mimicking the licks of a lollipop. His tongue dove in and out of her wet center. "Shiiiiit," Olivia cried out. He slurped up the juices that formed on the outside of her pussy. He made a humming sensation over her clit, sucking it between his teeth. Olivia's stomach tightened and contracted as her pussy spazzed uncontrollably around his tongue, releasing his reward. He kissed both sides of her inner thigh before standing, exposing his erect member. She whimpered, attempting to sit up on the bed, "I want you…please Fitz…please."

He lifted her from the bed, peppering her hot skin with soft kisses. His head lowered, sucking in her hard nipple, flicking his tongue up and down. Olivia gripped his curls, tightly pulling on them, tilting his head back. "Fuck me, Fitz."

His dick jumped in his boxer briefs, dripping pre-cum on the fabric. Olivia's eyes darted to his erection, "Damn, baby."

His voice deepened an octave lower, "Turn around."

He pulled down his boxer briefs, allowing his dick to tickle between her legs. He pressed against her center, widening her pussy, watching it swallow every inch of his thick member. He paused when he was fully inside her, "Damn. So tight, baby." He took his time, enjoying every slow thrust, watching her pussy accept him. Olivia fisted the sheets, moaning loudly from the sensation. His hand moved from the grip he had on her ass to the front of her body, toying with her clit. His fingers rotated with precise movements, causing her body to jerk back, taking him deeper. Her pussy clenched around his dick. The plane dipped, causing Fitz to pull out, stumbling back. "Shit," he cursed. Olivia didn't move. She gripped the sheets, waiting for her body to calm from her orgasm. Fitz picked her up, bringing her to the bed. She straddled his body, leaning forward, kissing him. His dick pressed against her stomach, hard. She circled her fingers around the tip, rotating the precum between her fingers. Fitz gripped her ass, lifting her from her position, pressing her firmly down on him. Olivia's head fell back from the sheer pleasure rushing through her body. She gyrated her hips, bounced up and down, changing the sensation she felt in her pussy.

Fitz circled his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her down for a kiss. He devoured her lips, pushing off the bed, increasing his speed. "Feel good?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yessssss." Olivia hissed.

The plane dipped again. Olivia sat up, flicking her fingers over Fitz's nipples. Her breasts jiggled with the movement of the plane. "Fuck yeah," he cursed, watching them bounce in his face. He lifted off the bed, licking between the center of her breasts. His hands squeezed them together, creating an illusion of her cleavage. "Damn, your breasts are perfect." He flipped them over, keeping his connection deep inside her. Olivia moaned, wrapping her legs around his broad back, locking them together, "Deeper, baby," she crooned. The plane tilted to the left, Fitz gripped the headboard, keeping Olivia in place. Adrenaline and arousal rushed through her body, releasing another orgasm. The pilot interrupted over the intercom, "I've turned on the fasten seat belts sign, we may be entering an area of turbulence and would like everyone seated for safety."

"Hold on baby," Fitz groaned, flipping them over again, putting Olivia on top. She gyrated her hips slowly, gripping the side of the sheets for support. Fitz held onto the headboard as the plane shook and dipped through the air. Olivia sped up her movements, milking him, feeling her pussy tighten around his dick. Her entire body shook uncontrollably. She wanted to cry from the shockwaves rushing through her pussy and body. "Ride it out, baby," Fitz whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist. The motion from the plane and the sight of pleasure plastered on Olivia's face, sent him over the edge. His hands dropped from her waist to her ass, gripping it tight, spurting his seed deep inside her. "Fuck," he cursed, jolting with each vibration.

Olivia collapsed on his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was shallow and it mimicked the rapid sounds of his heartbeat. Olivia eased off Fitz, falling on the mattress. Fitz's legs burned and his muscles ached. He slowly turned on his stomach, closing his eyes. Olivia straddled his back, pressing her firm body against his, her head dropped on his back. She gently fingered his curls, whispering in his ear, "Did I wear you out, Mr. Grant?" He uttered, "Yes." Olivia smiled at her accomplishment.

X

They were intertwined with each other, naked limbs connected with no space in between them. Several soft taps came on the door, causing them to stir. Olivia moaned, fluttering her eyes open, shifting her head closer to Fitz's chest. Fitz yawned, "Yes."

"Mr. Grant," Chloe said, pushing the door slightly open.

He pulled the cover over Olivia's body, rushing to the door. He peaked his head between the crack, "Um…do you need something?"

"The pilot is making his final descent. He needs everyone in their seat and buckled." Chloe answered.

"Ok, we will be out soon." Fitz stated.

Fitz bent down at the edge of the bed, kissed the soft flesh of Olivia's ear, and whispered, "Baby, we have to go back to our seats."

He picked up her dress and under garments from the floor, placing them on the bed. Olivia yawned, pulled the covers back, and stepped on the plush carpet. She lifted her dress over her head, slipping on her thong. She balled up her bra in her hands, refusing to put it on. "Do we have to," Olivia whined.

He kissed her forehead, "We have to."

She dangled her shoes in her hand, walking back to her seat. Abby shot them a look and giggled, "Welcome to the mile-high club."

Olivia smiled, "Did you?"

"Yup," Abby said, pointing to a deep red hickey on Stephen's neck.

"Out here?" She questioned.

"Right here!" Abby answered.

Olivia shook her head, resting it back on the leather seat. Exhaustion setting in again. She glanced across at Fitz, before closing her eyes. He was already fast asleep.

The plane landed and they gathered their belongings, heading to the runway. A cobalt blue Bentley limo was parked at the end of the plane. As they departed the plane, the driver stood on the outside of the vehicle and opened the doors one by one. Fitz nodded acknowledging the driver. They eased in the back seat of the limo. Olivia pressed her face against the window, watching the different sights whiz pass her. The sun had set, creating a warm pink canvas across the sky. Olivia smiled, nuzzling next to Fitz. The vehicle wobbled across the cobbled stone pathway, stopping at the front entrance of the guest house. The driver opened the doors, lifted the luggage from the trunk, and wheeled it to the front door. Fitz opened the steel green door with his key, it creaked as he pushed on it. "Holy shit," Abby said, walking to the center of the foyer. The driver swiftly passed by them, dropping off the luggage in each room. "Mr. Grant, do you need anything else?" he asked. "No, thank you." Fitz answered.

Olivia turned to Fitz, "I want a tour, baby."

He interlocked his hand with hers, walking toward the East Wing of the house. "Abby and Stephen will be staying on this side. We are staying on the West Wing of the house. Both sides have the same amount of rooms." Each section of the house had a spacious bedroom suite with a balcony that led out to a small rose garden. A fully furnished living room with an 80-inch flat screen tv, hanging over the fireplace. White and yellow pillows adorned the gray plush couches that faced the fireplace. A small library was stocked with several books and magazines. Olivia's eyes brightened with excitement as she entered each room. "We share the kitchen, bar, and the main dining room." Olivia skipped to a pair of white double French doors connected to the bar. "Is that a pool?"

"Yes," Fitz answered.

She swung the doors open and stepped out on the warm concrete. She kicked off her shoes, strolling to the steps of the pool. She gathered the fabric of her dress in her hands, lifting it above her knees. She toed the water, testing the temperature. The warm water swished back and forth creating small ripples.

Abby joined her, dipping her toe in the water, "I know where you'll be."

"Yup," Olivia said.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and leaned on the railing of the pool steps, "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I did," she answered, reaching out her hand to him. He held out his hand, helping her out the water. Abby followed behind them.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, "You want to see the rest of the house?"

Olivia nodded yes. She wiped her feet on the mat, before walking back inside the house. Her hand fell to her side and Fitz intertwined his hand with hers, guiding her toward the west wing of the house, "This is for us," Fitz said, pushing on the door to the master suite.

"Wow!" Olivia said, sinking her feet into the plush white carpet. She ran her fingers across the headboard, pressing on the mattress. Her eyes caught him staring at her and she smiled. "Fitz, thank you for bringing me here. This is beautiful."

"We will let you get settled." Abby said, pulling Stephen through the door.

"The butler, chef, and maid will be here tomorrow." Fitz yelled down the hall to Abby and Stephen. Fitz sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling Olivia between his legs, "Baby, I want you to enjoy yourself while we're here. I have a few things planned for us after my grandmother's party. If there is something you need or really want to do, let me know. We can do whatever you want."

Olivia's stomach grumbled, "How about food?"

"Food coming right up," he said, standing from the bed, moving swiftly to the kitchen. Olivia's feet padded across the kitchen floor. She leaned her wrists on the counter and lifted her body to sit. Her feet dangled as she watched Fitz open and close the refrigerator and cabinets. Fitz peaked his head around the refrigerator door, "Fridge is fully stocked…how about grilled cheese?"

"Sure," Olivia answered. He strolled to her with the cheese and butter in his hand, placing them on the counter next to her, "I need to get a pan, beautiful." His bicep flexed as his arm lifted above her, opening the cabinet. Olivia trailed her fingers over it. His hand wrapped around the handle of the pan, bringing it down to the stove. He pecked her lips. Olivia circled her hand around to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Her hand trailed down the front of his shorts, rubbing on the outside of his crotch.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Ms. Pope." Fitz warned.

Olivia, unzipped his jeans, "Oh, I plan to finish, Mr. Grant."

Fitz snaked his hand up her dress, pushing her thong to the side, flicking his thumb over her clit. "Jump down," Fitz groaned in her ear. Olivia pressed off the counter, falling into his chest. Fitz turned her around, lifting her hands to the cabinet, placing them on the dark wood. "Keep them right here." He gathered the fabric of her dress in his hands, lifting it above her ass. He pulled on the thin strap of her thong, pushing it to the side. His hands swept across her ass cheeks, squeezing it. Olivia whimpered. He reached through the small opening of his jeans, gripping his dick through his boxer briefs.

The front door creaked and slammed shut, causing Fitz to jump. Emily walked through the door, "Well at least someone is getting some."

Fitz turned, facing Emily, shielding Olivia's body. Olivia immediately pulled down her dress, wanting to curse or yell.

"Fucking hell, Ems." Fitz said, sternly.

Emily chuckled, pointing to his pants, "Your zipper is open, little bro."

Fitz turned back to Olivia and zipped up his pants. Olivia's eyes were low and her lip quivered.

"Why didn't you knock or ring the bell like a civilized person?" Fitz asked.

Olivia dropped her head on Fitz's back, shaking it.

Emily rolled her eyes at Fitz. She placed the glass pan of lasagna on the counter. "You should have locked the door, since you were planning on having sex in the kitchen." Emily walked over to Olivia and held out her hand, "Emily Grant, big sister to this knucklehead."

Olivia stammered, "Hi…Olivia…sorry about this, it was my idea."

Emily laughed, "Girl, please. You don't have to explain anything to me. My brother is _no_ saint."

Olivia slowly walked from behind Fitz, shaking Emily's hand. Emily was 5'6 with golden blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her lean stature was covered with a white t-shirt, tiny jean shorts, and a pair of white Nike sneakers.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Fitz can't stop talking about you. Our conversations go like this 'How are you Ems? Good…Olivia this and Olivia that.' Emily chuckled.

"Really?" Olivia said.

Fitz interjected, "Ok, Ems, enough of you embarrassing me. What do you want?"

"Mom made lasagna. She didn't want to walk it down here and intrude on your space. I didn't give two shits about your space, so here it is. It's still warm. She said to warm it up in the oven for a little bit if you want it piping hot. Mom also stocked the fridge and the pantry with your favorites." Emily squeezed his cheeks, "She wanted to make sure her baby boy had everything he needed."

Fitz swatted her hands from his face, "Cut it out, Ems."

Emily circled the island in the middle of the kitchen, walking toward the bar, "I stocked the bar for you. I put a little something behind your scotch bottle. I took a few bottles of red wine from the winery and put them in the bar for Olivia, like you requested."

"Thank you, Ems. What did you put behind my scotch?" Fitz asked.

Emily giggled.

"Emily you better not have put..." Fitz said.

She interrupted him, "Chill Fitz, it's not weed but I have some in case your guests need something to help them relax. You know its legal here."

Olivia's eyes widened at her comment.

"It still amazes me that I am younger than you." Fitz said.

Emily shrugged. "Olivia, as you can tell, I like to have a good time. You don't have to stay under my brother the entire time you're here. I hang out with my cousin Mia. We can show you around if you want."

"I would like that," Olivia answered.

"Cool, breakfast is at eight." Emily said, walking towards the door, shutting it behind her. Fitz quickly walked to the door and locked it. "I should have done that when we first got here."

Olivia chuckled, removing the plastic cover off the lasagna, placing it in the oven. She texted Abby, letting her know there was food if she was hungry.

"She seems nice and bubbly." Olivia said.

"Emily and Mia will get you in trouble. They do all type of crazy shit." Fitz stated, strolling to the bar.

Olivia looked over Fitz's shoulder as he shifted the scotch around on the shelf, "I'm a big girl, Fitz. I can handle myself. What did she leave for you?"

Fitz pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. He took out a cigar, and rubbed it across his nose, sniffing it.

"You smoke?" Olivia asked.

"Only when I come home," Fitz answered.

Olivia scrunched up her nose, "That's something I didn't know about you."

"It's not a habit. I like to have one every now and then." Fitz said, placing the box back on the shelf. He grabbed the bottle of red wine and two glasses, pouring wine in both glasses. He held up his glass, clinking it with Olivia's "To a great time in California."

X

Olivia rolled over on the bed, hoping to nuzzle closer to Fitz, instead she was met with a pillow. She stretched, sitting up on the bed. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, looking at the time. It was 6am. The bed was warm and cozy, she didn't feel Fitz leaving the bed. Last night they finished the entire bottle of red wine, eating way too much lasagna, and ending the night with several rounds of sex. Olivia yawned, walking over to her suitcase, rummaging in it for her toiletries. She heard the door open and stood from the floor, "Baby, where did you go?" Sweat dripped from his face and his curls were damp and unruly. Fitz took the earbuds out of his ear and placed them on the dresser. "Running," he answered, stripping out of his clothes. Olivia watched as he strolled toward her, naked. He smirked, "We should shower together since we only have a little bit of time."

Olivia gathered up her things, shuffling into the bathroom, "Shower, nothing else."

Fitz turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping inside. He reached out his hand for Olivia, gently pulling her into him. "We probably can fool around for 30 minutes." He said, slowly dropping to his knees, parting her legs.

"Fitzzzzz," Olivia whined.

X

Olivia's heels clicked on the cobblestone pathway leading to the main house, "Fitz hurry we're going to be late. We shouldn't of…" Olivia paused, looking back at Abby and Stephen walking behind them.

Fitz chuckled, "We shouldn't of what?"

"Ugh, you know." Olivia said, pulling him to walk faster.

"I'm not concerned, so you shouldn't be." Fitz said.

They finally reached the house. Fitz pushed on the large black door, walking inside with Olivia on his arm. He took a right turn, entering the spacious dining room. The long oval shaped wood table was covered with white linen, gold plates, silverware and fresh flowers adorned the table as centerpieces. Diana strolled out of the kitchen, wearing a black pencil skirt and a pale pink blouse. A gold diamond necklace with matching earrings accented her outfit. Her brown hair was cut short in a bob. "I thought I heard the door open."

Fitz eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, "Mom."

"Butterbean," Diana said, throwing her arms around Fitz's neck, hugging him tight. She stepped back out of his embrace, "Let me look at you. Are you eating?"

"Mom, I'm good. I want you to meet Olivia." He said.

Diana smiled, glancing at Olivia. "Hi Olivia, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, thank you…it's nice to meet you as well." She stuttered.

"You don't have to be nervous around me." Diana said, hugging Olivia.

"Yes, ma'am." Olivia said.

"Ma'am? I'm not that old, save that ma'am stuff for Pearl. Breakfast should be ready. Good to see you Stephen. I see you brought a guest."

"Hi Mrs. Grant, I'm doing good. This is Abby." Stephen said.

"Wonderful to meet you Abby. Does Mia know you brought a guest with you?" Diana asked.

"Mom," Fitz interjected.

"Olivia don't mind me, I'm just being a protective aunt. Let me go get Pearl, so we can sit down and eat." Diana said.

Fitz pulled out Olivia's seat. She linked her hand with his, the moment he sat down next to her, sensing her nerves. "You're doing fine." He said, kissing her cheek.

Fitz froze at the sound of his father's voice, "Fitzgerald."

"Pops," he said, nodding his head.

"Olivia it's good to see you again." Jerry stated.

"Yes, same." Olivia responded.

Jerry spoke to Stephen and Abby before leaving the room, heading into the kitchen. Diana returned with Pearl. "Gramps," Emily bombarded into the room, kissing her on the cheek. "Emily are you just getting home?" Diana asked. "Mom, yeah like an hour ago. I'm good, though." Emily responded.

"I swear Emily Grant, if you mess up anything today. I will…" Diana said.

"Leave that child alone," Pearl interrupted.

Emily smiled sitting next to Pearl, "Thanks Gramps."

"It's so good to have all my family in one room," Jerry said, holding a biscuit in his hand. "Mother, how are you?"

"Doing fine, son." Pearl replied.

"Let's eat," Diana said. The kitchen staff brought out the plates of food, placing one in front of each of them. They were served eggs benedict, waffles, turkey bacon, and sliced fruit. The room was filled with conversations about the weather, politics, and life in DC.

"I'm glad Butterbean is home." Diana said, wiping the corner of her mouth with a white napkin.

Fitz shook his head, "Mom, you promised to lay off the nickname for a while."

"Not going to happen, Fitzgerald." Diana said, dipping her fork into her fruit.

Olivia chuckled.

"Olivia it's been a couple of months for you and Fitz, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered.

"What's one thing you like about my brother?" Emily asked.

Olivia slid her hand underneath the table toward Fitz's lap, rubbing his crotch. His eyes widened and he coughed on the piece of cantaloupe that was in his mouth.

Olivia smiled, looking at him, "He has a kind heart."

"I would agree. Fitz would give you the shirt off his back." Emily said.

"I take it your trip to Vegas went well?" Jerry asked.

Diana interrupted, "Jerry we're not talking about work while Fitz is home."

Fitz smirked at Jerry.

The staff whizzed in the dining room, clearing their plates. "Breakfast was very good, thank you, Mrs. Grant." Olivia stated.

"No problem. There is plenty of time for everyone to relax before the party. Olivia if you need anything please do not hesitate to let me know." Diana said.

"Will do, Mrs. Grant." Olivia answered.

Fitz helped Olivia from her seat, walking her over to his grandmother, "Grandma, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Olivia."

"Oh yes, Olivia, how are you?" Pearl asked.

"I'm fine. It's good to meet you Pearl."

Pearl held Fitz's hand and tapped it twice on the back, "Fitz bring Olivia to see me after this spectacle your mother is throwing for me." Pearl said.

Fitz chuckled, "I will, grandma."

X

Olivia gasped as they entered the backyard of the Grant estate. Several large white tents covered the length of the yard. The round tables were draped with pink tablecloths and gold chairs were pushed under each one. Pink, red, and yellow roses overflowed from large glass centerpieces. A band was set up on a stage in the corner of the main tent, playing soft music. Catering staff dressed in black and white walked around with silver trays asking guests if they wanted to try the hors d'oeuvres. People flowed in from all areas of the backyard. The men were casually dressed in jeans, dress pants or khakis with shirts that matched perfectly. The women wore floral or solid print dresses with heels. As they arrived they carried envelope's in their hand, searching for Pearl. Olivia's eyes fixated on the attire and accessories that each woman wore, noting the expensive collections. Olivia was familiar with some of the fashion collections because she saw the same dresses on celebrities in magazines. She sighed, looking down at her dress and shoes, she felt out of place.

Fitz kept Olivia close to his side during the party. His hand never left hers, except for the times he brought his arms around her waist during a conversation. She met cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends. Everyone seemed nice and greeted her with a smile. She was exhausted from smiling and nodding at their conversations. Occasionally, she would chime in on the conversation, depending on the topic. She glanced several times at Abby and Stephen, envying them as they relaxed on the plush white sofas placed on the outside of the tents. Fitz kissed her forehead, sensing her change in mood, "Just one more person, ok." Fitz said.

Olivia nodded.

"Uncle Peter," Fitz said, embracing him.

"Nephew, how are you?" Peter asked.

Fitz smiled, "Wonderful. This is my girlfriend, Olivia."

"Hello Olivia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Peter said, extending his hand.

Olivia reached out her hand, shaking his, "Hi, I've heard a lot about your projects in Vegas."

"I hope Fitz's work in Vegas has not caused any problems. If so, I apologize in advance. I've tried to keep Fitzgerald less involved, however his father is persistent about his involvement in certain elements of the new project. I hope you will visit with Fitzgerald soon. I'll make sure you are treated like royalty." Peter said.

"I hope to visit with him again." Olivia responded.

"Great," Peter said.

Where is my lovely Aunt Angela?" Fitz asked.

"Around here somewhere," Peter answered.

"I'll look for her and introduce her to Olivia a little later," Fitz said.

"Good to see you nephew," Peter said, walking toward the huge white tent where Pearl was sitting.

Olivia needed a break from the constant chatter and introductions, "Fitz, baby, I need to use the restroom. I'll come find you."

"Ok," he said, lowering to her cheek, kissing it. Olivia scurried to the bathroom, leaning with her back against the closed door. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror contemplating her decision about wearing her hair curly. She used the bathroom and washed her hands. She dried her hands on the lush blue towels that hung near the sink. She placed her hand on the doorknob ready to leave, when she heard two women discussing Fitz.

"Why is Fitz with her? He can do so much better."

"Where did she come from and what is that bush on her head? Is her family rich or did he pick her up on the side of the road?"

They giggled.

"What!" Olivia mouthed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. Did you see her dress? It looks like it came from the Goodwill."

They laughed together, "You know Brittany, you should try and get back with Fitz. I'm sure you can push her out of the picture."

"I should. I'm going to try and…"

Olivia swung the door open, "You're going to try and do what?"

"Oh, we had no idea, you were in there," Brittany said.

"I know you didn't, but I heard your entire conversation. One, Fitz is with me because he wants to be with me, regardless of my fashion choices. My dress DID NOT come from Goodwill…Two…you're not his type, Malibu Barbie…Three…My hair is natural unlike the fake extensions you're trying to pass as your own hair. Four…I don't have to come from a rich family to act decent. You should take lessons…Olivia moved closer to Brittany's face, "Five…I get to fuck him every night, while the only thing you hold onto is that puny rat dog hanging out your purse."

Olivia watched as their faces scrunched and contorted at her words. She whizzed passed them, halting her steps. She turned her head back to them, "Oh and one more thing, I'm from Brooklyn, you should look it up."

She headed straight for the bar, needing a drink, desperately. She didn't look for Fitz. "Red wine." She stated, rubbing her temples. The bartender placed the drink on the counter, Olivia lifted the glass to her lips, guzzling the red liquid down in mere seconds. She signaled to the bartender for another one. He cocked his eye to the side, pouring the wine in her glass. She scanned the backyard for Abby. She saw the back of her red hair and she walked over to the tent. She plopped down on the white leather couch, "Fucking bitches."

"What's wrong and who do I need to fight?" Abby asked, placing her drink on the table.

"I don't like being here, Abby. This is not me. I can't do this. Fitz and I…we're from different backgrounds." Olivia answered.

"Woah! Slow down. What happened?" Abby asked.

"Them." Olivia pointed to Brittany and her friend.

"Ok, do I need to go and pull off their fake lashes?" Abby asked.

Olivia chuckled, "No. They made fun of my dress and said some other stuff. Her friend mentioned Fitz's name and I lost it."

"Oh, hell no!" Abby said, standing from the couch.

Olivia pulled Abby back down, "I read them for filth, Abs. I think they got the message."

"They better had or I will remind them that Fitz is taken." Abby said.

The party started to wind down. A string of lights hung on the edge of the tents, illuminating the backyard. The band played the last song and guests started to trickle out of the backyard. Pearl had thanked everyone for coming and was slowly making her way inside the house with Jerry and Peter. Olivia hadn't seen Fitz since she left the bathroom. Her eyes instantly spotted his tall stature across the backyard, saying goodnight to his grandmother, uncle and father. Fitz stretched his eyes, toward the tent, looking for Olivia. He smiled when he noticed her sitting next to Abby. He strolled across the grass, reaching the tent in no time.

He entered the tent, "Hi, you ready?"

Olivia nodded yes.

Abby and Stephen rose, following behind them, walking to the house. "I was waiting for you to come back to me." Fitz said.

Olivia shrugged.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Olivia kept quiet not wanting to discuss it in front of his family. They said goodnight to Pearl, Diana, Jerry and Peter. They walked to the guest house in silence. He stuck his hands in his pockets unsure if Olivia wanted to be touched. He went through the day in his mind and tried to think of what could have happened. She seemed happy at the party. He sighed. Fitz pushed open the door to the guest house, reaching for Olivia. She rushed inside, leaving Fitz standing in the middle of the foyer with Stephen and Abby. She undressed, throwing her dress on top of the garbage can in the bathroom. She slid under the comforter, pulling it over her head. She wanted to shut everything out, including Fitz.

"What happened?" Fitz asked, turning to Abby and Stephen. "Brittany and her pain in the ass friend said some shit to her." Stephen answered.

Abby shrugged, "Liv said she handled it, so I don't know why she is still upset."

Fitz ran his hands through his curls in frustration, "Dammit."

Abby sighed, "Goodnight Fitz. I'm sure you'll make her feel better."

Stephen gave Fitz a pound, "Go and cheer up your girl. We'll see you in the morning." 

Fitz made a drink at the bar, sipping it slowly. He wanted to give Olivia a chance to calm down. He was learning a lot about her and he knew when to push her to talk and when to fall back and wait. He took the last sip of his drink, walking inside the bedroom. He flicked on the lamp to the first setting, so it didn't brighten up the entire room. Olivia had the covers pulled over her head. He wasn't sure if she was asleep. He undressed, keeping his boxer briefs on. "Baby," he whispered, sliding under the covers. He gently caressed her back, inching closer to her. He snaked his arm around her waist, gently pressing her closer to his chest. Olivia wiped the tears that trickled down her face, "This lifestyle is not for me, Fitz."

He was quiet, contemplating his next words. "Liv, I'm sorry about Brittany. She can be a real ass sometimes. She's not worth your tears."

"She said my dress looked like it was from Goodwill. I don't fit into your world, Fitz. What if one day you want someone who matches this lifestyle. The expensive clothes and accessories…I can't afford them.

"Olivia, I don't operate on the what ifs, you don't need those things, that's not what attracted me to you. I want you to be you."

She turned into his chest, rubbing her eyes across his chest hairs, drying them. He lifted her chin, "Please don't cry, Liv. I hate when you're upset. Do you want me to shut down the mall tomorrow, so you can buy whatever you want?"

"Fitz that's not necessary. I just want to know that you're ok with me the way I am. My hair, my clothes, my body, even my skin color." She responded.

"I'm fine with Olivia Carolyn Pope the way she is. I like your curls they match mine sometimes. I will buy you the entire store if you want to wear expensive shit. Your body molds into mine when I touch it. There is not a curve that I don't like. I've never had a problem with your skin color…never, baby. Your happiness means everything to me." He replied.

"How did I get so lucky?" Olivia asked.

Fitz kissed her forehead, "No, I'm the lucky one."

Olivia's arm wrapped around Fitz's back, pulling him closer. Her fingers lightly created circles on his back. She listened to the soft beats of his heart and the rhythms of his breathing, realizing he had drifted off to sleep. She whispered, "I love you, Fitz."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to leave a review. I plan on answering all reviews. The visual for this chapter is on my twitter sweetness04fj**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The chef cleared the plates from breakfast. Olivia jumped from the stool, sauntering over to Fitz, standing in between his legs. His lips fell to hers, capturing them. A soft moan escaped Olivia's lips. His arms curled around her waist, linking his fingers together around her back.

"Ok, you two love birds," Stephen said. Olivia giggled, pressing the soft tip of her nose to Fitz's lips. His tongue escaped his mouth, lightly licking it. "Damn, I feel like I'm watching porn." Abby said.

"Baby, the limo will take you and Abby shopping." Fitz said.

Olivia grinned, "Ok. Are we going to the mall?"

Fitz chuckled, "The mall? Nope. Rodeo Drive."

"Rodeo Drive. Hell yes!" Abby shouted.

Olivia huffed, "Fitz, I can't afford anything on Rodeo Drive. Why would you pick there of all places for us to go shopping? Is there a mall with a Macy's or a JC Penny's?"

Fitz chuckled, "I don't even know what a Macy's is, Liv."

"It's a big department store. Liv, we're not going to Macy's. Shit, we can window shop." Abby answered.

Fitz shifted Olivia out of his embrace, "I'll be back."

The driver opened the front door, nodding his head. Olivia lifted her purse off the counter. "Fitz, baby, the limo is here." Olivia yelled.

Fitz strolled back in the kitchen, carrying his black leather wallet in his hand. He opened it handing Olivia his American Express black card, "Here." Olivia swallowed hard at the sight of the plastic card in his hands, "Fitz, I can't take your card. I have money."

Fitz ignored her comment, opening her hand, and placed the card on her palm. "Now you have more money. Buy whatever you want, beautiful."

Olivia blinked, trailing her thumb over his raised name on the card. Abby placed her hand out wiggling her fingers, "Let me see, Liv."

"See." Olivia said, holding the card up for Abby.

"I want a card too, Stephen." Abby whined.

"See what you started boss man." Stephen said, reaching in his wallet, handing Abby his American Express platinum card.

Fitz shook his head, "Give her the black one, Stephen."

"Damn," Stephen said, reaching back in his wallet for the black card, handing it to Abby.

"Thank you, babe." Abby said, kissing Stephen on the cheek.

"Fitz walked Olivia to the limo, stopping at the opened door. "Baby, enjoy your shopping trip. Don't worry about the price. I can afford it. Buy something sexy for later." Fitz winked.

Olivia pecked his lips, "Thank you."

"Have fun, beautiful." He said, closing the limo door.

X

"Keep up," Fitz said, glancing over at Stephen, huffing on the winding trail that led deep in the woods behind the guest house.

"Fuck you and this running shit. We're on vacation." Stephen said, halting his steps, dropping his hands on his knees.

Fitz laughed, "You're out of shape."

Stephen took a few deep breaths in and out, "Hell yeah! You're the only one with abs like a washboard. Are we done?"

"One more mile." Fitz answered.

"Fuck me." Stephen said, guzzling down the remainder of his water.

Fitz shook his head, increasing his speed, running further up the trail.

Stephen fell through the door of the guest house, dropping to the cold wooden floor. He curled up in the fetal position, moaning. Fitz laughed, stepping over him. "You need to up your stamina and stay away from those cheeseburgers."

"My stamina is fine. Abby is satisfied." Stephen chuckled.

Fitz shook his head, tossing his empty water bottle in the trash, "Meet me by the pool after you've caught your breath."

Fitz removed his shirt, tossing it in the hamper. He plopped on the bed and reached for his phone in his back pocket.

He sent a quick text to Olivia, "Having fun?"

She replied with a picture of her arms dangling with shopping bags. He texted several smiling emoji's. As long as she was happy, he was happy. He would give her the world if she let him.

The warm water from the shower, fell over his aching body. He leaned against the wall, soaping up his skin with the wash cloth. He threw on a pair of gray basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Fitz walked out of the bedroom, strolling to the bar. Stephen was slouched over the bar, pouring bourbon in a glass.

Fitz patted Stephen on the back, "Do I need to call the doctor?"

"Fuck you! I feel like an old ass man. My entire body hurts." Stephen replied.

Fitz laughed, grabbing the bottle of scotch and the wooden box of cigars from the shelf. He poured the scotch in a glass, picking up the bottle and the cigars, walking outside to the pool. "Stop bitching." He called back to Stephen

Fitz eased on the chair, stretching out his legs on the soft red fabric. He picked up the lighter, flicking it several times until the amber glow of fire lit his cigar. He reached his arm over the table, passing the lighter to Stephen. "This is the life, Fitz." Stephen said, bringing the fire to the bottom of his cigar.

Fitz wrapped his lips around the cigar, taking a few drags, and leaned his head back on the chair. "Agreed."

"Do you ever think about moving back?" Stephen asked.

"Sometimes," Fitz answered.

"Shit, I would leave DC in a heartbeat for this life." Stephen said.

Fitz tapped his cigar, dropping ashes in the ashtray on the table next to him, "Someone is giving my father information about me."

Stephen blew a puff of smoke in the air, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Do you know anything about it?" Fitz asked.

"No, and I'm offended you even thought I would be the one talking to Jerry. Fitz, you're like a brother to me. I would never risk our friendship over bullshit. Your father couldn't pay me enough." Stephen stated.

Fitz sipped his drink, placing the glass back on the table, "Good to know. I think it's Mellie or Alyssa."

"Alyssa? Hell no! She would never jeopardize her job. It's probably that chick, Mellie. She showed up out of nowhere. Didn't your father hire her?" Stephen asked.

"He did. He said the office needed a fresh face." Fitz answered.

"There is your answer, Fitz." Stephen stated.

Fitz shrugged, "He knows about the conversation I had with Cyrus. He threatened to tell Olivia about it."

"Damn," Stephen said.

"I told Liv everything before he had a chance. I can't keep letting him have this hold on me. Shit, I'm a grown ass man." Fitz stated.

Stephen chuckled, "Whatever happened to her EX anyway? Did Cyrus give you details?"

Fitz took the last drag of his cigar, releasing smoke in the air. He smashed the tip of the cigar in the ashtray, guzzled down the rest of his drink. "No, at some point I'll talk to Cyrus and find out. Right now, I want to keep Olivia happy."

"Sounds like she's the future Mrs. Grant." Stephen said.

Fitz's lips curled upward. He gripped his hand around the bottle of scotch, pouring more in his glass. "I presume things between you and Abby are good."

"They're better. She finally decided to let her guard down and give me a chance. We're no longer fuck buddies."

Fitz chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "And Mia?"

"We ended things before Vegas. She still calls, trying to convince me to take her back. I haven't told her about Abby." Stephen replied.

"She's family, Stephen. You should tell her you moved on." Fitz stated, cocking his head back, sipping the last drop of scotch. He stretched his arms in the air, standing from the lounge chair. He walked back inside the house, leaving Stephen outside, dozing off.

X

Fitz was sprawled across the bed, wearing only his basketball shorts. Olivia quietly dropped the shopping bags on the floor. She watched his back muscles flex with each breath he took in and exhaled. He seemed content and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She slipped out of her sandals, lifted her white dress over her head, keeping her bra and panties on. She straddled the back of his waist, bending her head to the crook of his neck, and softly kissed his flesh. His breathing hitched and his body shuddered from her touch. Olivia tickled his ear with her finger, whispering his name. Fitz fluttered his eyes open, shifting, feeling her weight on his back. Olivia slid off of him, allowing him to turn over, before straddling him again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was dreaming about you." Fitz said.

"Obviously," Olivia said, darting her eyes to the bulge pressing against in his shorts.

"You're half naked. When did you get back? How long was I sleep?" Fitz asked, easing up on his elbows.

Olivia giggled, "I just got back. I saw my sexy man asleep on the bed and wanted to join him."

Fitz wrapped his hands around her waist, trailing his fingers up her back to her bra, fiddling with the clasp. "I'm glad you did."

"Wait, baby. I want to show you what I bought." Olivia said, jumping off his lap. He released his elbows, letting his head fall on the mattress.

Olivia carefully removed the items from the shopping bags, sorting them neatly on the bed. She opened the shoe boxes first, revealing a pair of black, blue, and red Louboutin's. She lined up the Prada purses next to the shoes, which matched perfectly. She lifted a pair of black Fendi sunglasses to her face. She displayed the Jimmy choo white sandals, the Burberry scarf for the winter, several pairs of Guess jeans with colorful shirts to match, perfume and makeup from Chanel, lingerie and underwear sets from La Perla.

"Do you like everything?" She asked.

"Yes! Did you get everything you wanted?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, baby." Olivia answered.

"Good." He said.

Olivia smiled, reaching down on the floor, lifting a white box, "I bought you something. Don't worry I bought it with my own money." I couldn't pass it up, baby. I know you're going to look sexy in it."

Fitz smiled, opening the box, revealing a black leather jacket. He ran his fingers over the stiff leather, holding it up, "Damn, this is nice, baby."

"Try it on, baby. It's from the Porsche Design store. It matches your car. I figure you can wear it when the weather changes in DC." Olivia stated.

Fitz inserted his arms through the soft leather, straightening it out, flexing in the mirror. "Wow, thank you for thinking about me, but you didn't have to get me anything. Making you happy is all I want to do."

"You're a part of my happiness, Fitz." Olivia said, folding the clothes, carefully dropping them back in the bags. She carried the shoe boxes to the dresser, stacking them on top of each other. Olivia lifted her purse from the dresser, reached inside for Fitz's credit card, sashaying back to the bed, "Thank you for today, baby. It was fun being a Grant for the day." Fitz pushed off the bed, caressed her cheeks, "Keep it. I'll have another one sent to me."

Olivia's eyes sparkled and her mouth hung open, "Wait…what."

Fitz chuckled, "Keep it. It's yours."

"Fitz, I can't." Olivia whispered.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting the card from her hand, dropping it back in her purse. "Now, no more talking. I had a really sexy dream that I want to make come true."

The purse fell from her hand. Olivia stood on her toes, bringing his lips to meet hers, devouring them. Fitz fiddled with her bra clasp until it popped, releasing her round breasts. He planted soft feather kisses down her collarbone to her erect left nipple, sucking it between his lips. Olivia's toes curled, digging into the plush fabric of the carpet. Her hands dropped to the band of his shorts, pushing them down. She could feel his hard member pressing against her stomach. Fitz yanked off her panties, ripping the lacy fabric. "Fittttzzzzz," Olivia whined. "Baby, I'll buy you more." He whispered, lifting her to the bed. He lowered her to the mattress, "I want to be on top, Fitz." Olivia demanded.

Fitz positioned himself on the bed, "Whatever you want, beautiful. Olivia straddled his lap, guiding his dick to her center, slowly sinking down. "Shit," Fitz moaned. She circled her hips expanding her pussy, taking him fully. "Damn," she moaned. Olivia raised her hands to her hair, twirling her curls through her fingers. "So, fucking sexy," Fitz crooned. His hands trailed up and down the side of her body, stopping at her ass, squeezing it. Olivia sucked in her bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. She placed her hands flat on his chest, speeding up her movements. "Mmmmmmm," Olivia moaned. Olivia rubbed her fingers over his nipples, pinching them lightly. "Baby, you're going to make me cum." Fitz moaned, gyrating his hips to her rhythm. Fitz circled his thumb rapidly around her clit. Olivia whimpered as her pussy clenched. He couldn't hold back any longer. His dick pulsated, releasing his seed inside her. Olivia dropped her head in the crook of his neck, kissing it, and rolled off of him. "Damn, Fitz." she said, pulling the covers over them.

He shifted his body, curling his arm around her waist, inching closer to her. "You're my everything, Liv."

Olivia linked her fingers on top of his, squeezing.

His phone blared throughout the room. He reached over on the nightstand, answering the call. Olivia curled into his chest, trailing her finger over the vein that protruded on his right arm. Her mind raced at the thought of telling Fitz she loved him. What if he doesn't say it back. What if he thinks she's moving too fast. Lost in her thoughts, she vaguely heard him calling her name.

"I don't know Ems. I'll ask her." Fitz held his hand over the speaker part of the phone. "Liv…Emily is having a yacht party tonight. Do you want to go?"

Olivia shook her head yes. "Ok, we'll be there." He said, ending the call.

"I still want you." Olivia said.

"Ok," Fitz said, running his hand up and down his dick until he hardened again. Her back was pressed against his chest. He lifted her leg on top of his, guiding his dick inside her core. Olivia released a moan, biting the pillow.

X

Fitz leaned on the kitchen counter, tapping his foot to the beat of the song playing through his phone. He was fully dressed, waiting for Olivia, Abby and Stephen. Olivia rushed from the bedroom. "Ok, I'm ready." She said.

Fitz chuckled, "Are you sure? That's the third shoe change."

Olivia giggled, "I'm sure."

Abby and Stephen emerged from their side of the guest house. "Cute dress, bestie." Abby said.

"Right back at cha Abs." Olivia responded.

"Let's go." Fitz said.

They exited the limo, clicking their heels on the wooden dock. The air was warm and thick with humidity. Olivia could smell the salt from the sea water and she knew her hair would be frizzy by the end of night. She sighed, running her fingers through her curls. Olivia's eyes darted all around, scanning the names listed on the side of the boats. "This is it." Fitz said, pointing to the name on the side of the boat. Olivia beamed, "Pearl."

"Yeah, its named after my grandmother." He stated.

"I love it!" Olivia said, gazing at the colored fluorescent lights bouncing off the top of the boat. The steps to enter the boat vibrated from the bass of the music. They carefully held onto the railing, taking each step one at a time. The yacht was huge. It stretched across the sea, leaving little room for the smaller catamarans docked on the side of it. Olivia squinted trying to see the entire design of the ship. There were people everywhere, dancing, hanging at the bar, sitting on the multiple white couches. Hints of blue décor adorned the boat, reminding Olivia of Fitz. She wondered if this was his boat.

"You want a drink, baby?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Fitzzzzzzz! You made it." Emily squealed, jumping in Fitz's arms.

"Yeah, we made it. You might want to slow down on the drinks." Fitz said.

Emily rolled her eyes, taking a few steps back, "Why did you wear a suit to a yacht party, little bro?"

"It's what I had, Ems." Fitz answered. Fitz wore a pair of khaki pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a khaki jacket that matched the pants.

Emily reached out for Olivia's hand, "Ugh…anyway I'm taking Olivia away from you for the night, so she can have a good time and not have to deal with your uptight ass."

"Abby has to come with me," Olivia interjected.

"No probs." Emily said.

"Liv, if you need me, I'll be over here…ok." Fitz said.

"Okayyyyyyy, she knows where you'll be…shit. Come on Liv." Emily said, pulling on her hand.

Olivia glanced back at Fitz and mouthed, "I'll be fine." Fitz offered a crooked smile.

"First stop is the bar. What are you drinking?" Emily asked, leaning her elbows on the bar.

"Red wine," Olivia stated.

"Tequila with a splash of orange juice." Abby stated.

"Yasssssss! My kind of girl," Emily said, high fiving Abby.

They turned from the bar, following Emily to the white couches, draped with plush deep blue pillows. Emily plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs. Olivia and Abby followed, placing their drinks on the glass table in front of them. "This is really nice, Emily. Do you host parties often?" Olivia asked. "Mostly on the weekends when I'm not working at the coffee shop. I own my own shop in L.A. and I'm opening up another one in Malibu in a couple of months."

"Wow, Emily. That's really good." Olivia said.

"Yeah. I'm a boss during the week and a socialite on the weekends. Welcome to the life of the Grants." Emily said, holding up her drink for a toast. They giggled, clinking their glasses together.

Olivia's body stiffened as she saw a tall blonde figure walking toward her. She leaned over to Abby, "That's her."

"The girl from the party?" Abby asked, placing her drink back on the table, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ems, how are you?" Brittany asked.

"Well and you?" Emily asked, sipping her drink.

"Better, now. Did you try going on Rodeo Drive this morning? It was completely shut down. I couldn't get into one store. Ugh! I had to wear this old thing." Brittany explained.

Abby laughed.

"Something funny?" Brittany asked.

Emily smiled, "Fitz shut down rodeo drive for his girlfriend, Olivia. You know her, right?" Emily asked.

Brittany's mouth hung open, "What? Are you for real?"

"Yup, he sure did." Emily answered.

Olivia smiled, slightly waving at Brittany.

"You owe Olivia an apology, Brit." Emily said.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"You know why, Brittany." Emily said, leaning back on the couch, rolling her eyes.

Brittany laughed, "Ems, it was harmless banter."

"You need to apologize, then leave." Emily demanded.

"O…M…G…Emily, are you serious right now? You don't even know this girl. She's just some arm piece for your brother."

"Excuse me!" Olivia interjected.

"You heard what I said!" Brittany quipped.

"Get off the boat, Brittany." Emily yelled, pointing to the exit.

"Wait...wait, Ems." Brittany stammered.

"I'm done talking. Security." Emily called, snapping her fingers.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Olivia, "Alright...alright! Olivia, I'm sorry…Happy?" Brittany said.

"Thrilled, now leave." Emily said. Two muscular men dressed in black suits and white shirts, with ear pieces draped in their ears stood behind Brittany. "Please escort Ms. Stone off the boat. Thank you."

Brittany huffed, "Are you for real Emily?" Brittany asked.

Emily ignored Brittany, turning to Olivia. "Now, that's over. Let's get on the dance floor ladies."

Olivia pulled Emily's hand, "Wait, Emily, thank you."

"No problem, Olivia. My brother means a lot to me and so does his happiness. People think I'm aloof and don't give a shit, but I don't play when it comes to Fitz. I will cut a bitch." Emily laughed.

"Oh," Olivia said, laughing.

"My kind of girl too." Abby said, high fiving Emily.

X

Fitz stood at the bar discussing the latest sports teams with Stephen. "Look who it is, the one and only Fitzgerald Grant." Justin said. Fitz looked over his shoulder, setting his drink down on the counter. "Justin Miller, how the hell are you?" Fitz asked, shaking his hand.

"You came to town and didn't tell anyone?" Justin asked.

"It's a short visit." Fitz answered.

"Short visit my ass, you still could have texted and said you were in town, Grant. What's up Stephen?" Justin asked.

"Nothing." Stephen responded.

"How's business?" Fitz asked.

"Good and bad. I work too much and seem to have little time for the ladies." Justin responded.

"You still playing the field?" Fitz asked.

"Man, I'm playing and managing the field." Justin laughed.

"Doesn't it get tiring, Justin? A different woman every night." Fitz asked.

"Hell no. Since when did you become Ghandi?" Justin asked.

Stephen pointed to the dance floor where Olivia was swaying to the beat of the music. "Oh damn, Fitz. You have a girlfriend?" Justin asked.

"I do. Her name is Olivia." Fitz answered.

Justin laughed, "Well shit! Another one bites the dust."

Stephen and Fitz laughed. "It was good seeing you Justin, but I want to spend a little time with my girl." Fitz said, guzzling down the remainder of his drink. He joined Olivia on the dance floor. His hands immediately went to her hips, swaying them to the beat of the song. "You're turning me on, baby." Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia leaned into his chest, "I can tell, baby." She said, rubbing her ass on his crotch.

"I want to take you somewhere," Fitz said, intertwining his hand with Olivia's, motioning her to follow him. He opened the door to where the captain was guiding the boat across the waves.

"Can I?" Fitz asked. The captain nodded, offering Fitz the wheel.

"Fitz do you know what you're doing?" Olivia asked.

"Mmmmhmmm. Come stand in front of me." He said, guiding his large hands over her small fingers, slowly moving the wheel. "I'm going to let go…ok? Just keep your eyes on the sunset and steer straight."

"Fitz I can't," Olivia said.

He removed his hands, dropping them to the hem of her dress. "There you go, you got it baby."

"Can I have a few minutes alone?" Fitz turned to the captain. The slowly stepped out of the room.

Olivia whipped her head around, sweat formed at her forehead, "Fitz where is he going? We can't…I can't."

"Keep your eyes on the sunset, baby. You're doing great!" Fitz said.

His hands played with the bottom of her dress, slowly lifting it. "Fitz DO NOT!" Olivia quipped.

"Trust me, baby. I know what im doing." He said, lifting her dress higher.

"Fitzgerald…don't…baby…please." Olivia pleaded.

"Ok…baby," Fitz said, dropping her dress back down. He placed his hands-on top of hers, steering the boat. "This is my boat, Olivia. My grandfather left it to me in his will." He softly planted a kiss on the side of her neck. "You should finish driving the boat Fitz, I'll get the captain." Olivia said, pushing out of his embrace, searching for the captain. The captain walked in, taking over the wheel from Fitz. "What was that about?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz we can't fool around while you're operating a boat. All of these people are on this boat." She stated.

Fitz caressed her cheeks, "Liv, I know what I am doing. I've driven this yacht a dozen times, I would never put you or anyone else I love in danger." He didn't mean for it to come out that way. He's been biting his tongue for so long. This was not how he planned for her to find out his true feelings. Olivia's breathing hitched and her heart skipped a beat at his mention of the four-letter word…love.

X

Fitz woke early, dressing in a pair of black shorts and a gray t-shirt. He inserted his ear buds in his ears, walking to the trail behind the guest house. He pressed play on his phone, starting with a light jog before speeding up his legs to a full sprint. He ran until he was out of breath and his t-shirt was soaked with sweat. He showered and quietly moved throughout the bedroom, careful not to wake Olivia. He dressed and walked back in the kitchen retrieving the flowers he had delivered. He pulled a single white rose from the bunch of long stem roses that laid on the counter. He leaned on the marble counter, opened the cream-colored blank note card, and wrote a message to Olivia. He quietly walked back inside the bedroom, placing the rose and card on the pillow next to where Olivia was sleeping. He slipped out the door, returning to the kitchen. Olivia stirred, stretching under the covers, "Baby," she whispered, reaching over to Fitz's side of the bed. It was empty. She sat up on the bed, searching the room for any sign of Fitz. Her eyes glanced down at the pillow, noticing the rose and card. She smiled, lifting the rose to her nose, whiffing the sweet-smelling aroma. She traced her fingers over the raised gold 'G' on the notecard. She flipped the notecard open, reading the message.

 ** _Morning beautiful,_**

 ** _Get dressed and meet me in the foyer_**

 ** _FG_**

Olivia squealed and kicked her legs, jumping off the bed. She showered for the day, dressing in a black and white shirt that draped to the side of her blue jeans. She slipped on her black Louboutin sandals. She straitened her hair, giving herself a different look from her usual curls. She took a deep breath, opened the bedroom door, walking briskly through the kitchen to the foyer. Fitz stood in the foyer with his hands behind his back. He smiled as Olivia approached him, "Morning beautiful."

Olivia beamed, "Morning, baby."

Fitz released his arms from around his back, handing Olivia the flowers. "These are for you."

"Fitz, these are beautiful. Thank you." Olivia said.

"Your welcome." Fitz said, walking Olivia outside toward the vehicle parked in front of the guest house.

Olivia brought her hand to her mouth, covering it, and eyed the gray vehicle. "Baby are we riding in this?"

"Yes. This was my grandfather's car. It's a 1966 Lamborghini 400GT." Fitz answered, walking to the passenger side opening the door for Olivia.

"Can I take a picture of the car first? I want to send it to Quinn. She loves old cars." Olivia asked.

"Sure," Fitz responded.

Olivia snapped a picture of the car and then took a picture with her and Fitz standing in front of it. Olivia eased inside the beige colored leather seats, crossing her seatbelt over her chest. Fitz walked to the driver side of the vehicle, adjusted the seat back, and entered the car. He revved up the engine, turning the radio to one of the local stations. "Ready?" He asked, pulling out of the circular driveway. "Yes!" Olivia answered.

The wheels hummed on the road, creating a relaxing feel inside the car. Olivia glanced at Fitz several times throughout the drive, admiring his sex appeal. His seat was leaned back in a reclining position, with his arm stretched forward on the wheel. His aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun. Fitz occasionally sung to the music that played on the radio, making Olivia's heart melt. His voice was deep like a baritone, hitting all the right notes. Olivia crossed her legs, twirling her fingers around the ends of her hair. "What happened to your curls?" He asked, keeping his eyes straight on the road.

"I wanted to switch it up." Olivia answered.

"I see. How do you get them to come back?" Fitz asked.

Olivia chuckled, "Baby, I'll wash my hair tonight. They'll be back…ok."

He nodded.

"Can I get a hint to where we're going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm taking you to the Grant winery." Fitz answered.

"Babbyyyy!" Olivia squealed.

He smiled, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, and kissing it.

The sun shone brightly over the lush green vines in the field, creating a picturesque view. Fitz parked the car in a small empty lot. Olivia's breathing quickened and she blinked several times, stepping out of the vehicle. She quickly grabbed Fitz's hand, walking to the white and red cottage house, centered in the middle of the vineyard. Fitz turned the gold knob on the red wooden door, stepping to the side, allowing Olivia to enter first. The hostess Ann greeted them with a warm smile, "Welcome Fitzgerald and Olivia."

The cottage was quaint with a slight smell of fermented wine and fruit. A mahogany wooden bar circled the room with matching bar stools lined up around the outside of the counter. Small round wooden tables were delicately placed throughout the room. Funky abstract paintings of wine bottles hung on the walls.

"This is the wine tasting room. You will have a chance to taste a few wines after breakfast." Ann stated. Olivia dropped Fitz's hand, strolling throughout the room, glancing at the paintings. She approached a wall that shelfed several bottles of wines. One particular wine caught her attention. "Butterbean," she called out, turning her head in Fitz's direction. He walked up behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pointed to the label on the bottle of wine. "Is that your wine?" She inquired.

"It is…My father gifted my mom this winery on their 5thwedding anniversary. All of the wines are named after her favorite things." He answered.

She trailed her fingers over the texture of the labels, reading some of the names out loud, "I see Emily, cotton candy, sunsets, and chocolate. "This is really nice, Fitz. Is there a wine for your father?" Olivia asked.

Fitz pointed to the wine bottle on the bottom shelf, "Yeah, right here. My mom changed the label and the taste several years ago."

Olivia laughed at the label, "Fitz, your mom put a picture of a clown on the label?"

Fitz chuckled, "She was pissed at my father for something he did and decided she was going to change everything about his wine. It tastes like black licorice now."

Olivia placed her hand over mouth, giggling, "Oh your mom is petty. I knew I liked her."

"There is a bottle of wine missing." He said.

"Which one?" Olivia asked.

"Ours…today we're going to make one for the wall." Fitz said.

"Fitzgerald Grant you never cease to amaze me." Olivia said.

"I aim to please one person…you." Fitz said.

Ann escorted them to the scenic deck that overlooked the 145-acre vineyard. The chef brought over two silver covered dishes, unveiling the plates of food. "Enjoy." Ann said, tip toeing back inside.

After breakfast they followed Ann, touring the winery and learning about the wine making process. They sampled a few wines from the Grant collection. Olivia picked several red wines that were her favorite. Fitz made sure to tell Ann to ship them to her apartment. "Are you ready to make your own bottle of wine?" Ann asked.

"Yes!" Olivia responded. Ann walked them through the fermenting facility, outside toward the vineyard. They picked grapes from the row of vines, dropping the grapes in a huge green bucket. "We can crush them ourselves or we can use the machine." Fitz said.

"Let's do both." Olivia said.

Ann provided a pair of plastic gloves. She stood in the background and watched as they crushed the grapes inside the bucket, releasing the juices in a small container. "This is so much fun, Fitz." Olivia said. Fitz leaned over kissing Olivia on the cheek, "It is." When they finished crushing the grapes, they tossed the remainder in the machine.

"Baby, we can't take the wine home today. It takes about 45 days for the entire wine process to complete. It has to be fermented, clarified and then bottled. Ann will make sure all of this happens and the correct wine is sent to us." Fitz explained.

"Can we pick the name for the label?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Fitz said.

They removed the gloves, tossing them in the garbage, making their way back to the tasting room. Ann provided Olivia with a piece of paper and a pen. Olivia leaned over on the bar and scribbled a few names on the paper. "I got it, baby." Olivia said, pointing to the name on the paper. "Olitz? I don't get it." Fitz said.

"Baby, it's a combination of our names, Olivia and Fitz." Olivia said.

"Ohhhh…I like it." He said, pecking her lips.

She passed the paper to Ann, "This is the name we want on the label."

"Ann make sure when the wine is ready, please send a case to my apartment and place a single bottle on the shelf." Fitz said.

"Will do, Mr. Grant." Ann responded.

"Liv, I have one more thing to show you…ok." Fitz said.

"Ok," Olivia said.

He interlocked his hand with hers, "There is a gazebo that overlooks the mountains and the vineyards. I want you to see it. I have one last surprise for you." Fitz said.

They walked down a pathway outlined with tulips and perennials. White and pink roses draped over the top and the entrance to the gazebo. A soloist stood under the gazebo with a microphone connected to an amplifier. Olivia's heart pounded in her chest, unsure of what was about to occur, "Fitz what's happening?" Her breathing hitched and she halted her steps, before entering the gazebo. Thoughts of Fitz proposing raced through her mind. Her stomach tightened and her insides swirled, "Fitz, wait." Olivia said.

"Hmmmmm" Fitz said.

"Please before you do anything, can we talk?" Olivia asked.

"Nope." He answered, pulling her close to his chest.

Olivia swallowed hard, "Baby," she whined.

"Shhhhh…Can I have this dance?" Fitz asked.

Olivia nodded yes.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, nodding to the soloist to start singing. The instrumental introduction started playing through the speaker. Fitz kissed Olivia's cheek, "Listen to the words, baby."

 _When I fall in love, it will be forever_

 _Or I'll never fall in love_

 _In a restless world like this is_

 _Love is ended before it's begun_

 _And too many moonlight kisses_

 _Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"This song was my grandparent's first dance at their wedding 40 years ago. I know about it because my grandfather played it every night for my grandmother, reminding her just how much he loved her. Before he died, she played it for him every night. Sometimes she still plays it before going to bed. They had true love, Olivia. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to have that kind of love. I've found it in you. I love you, Olivia. You bring me joy beyond description. I can't imagine my life without you." Fitz stated.

Olivia's head rested on his shoulder. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she swiped it with her hand. Fitz crooned the remainder of the words in Olivia's ear, twirling her around one time, bringing her back to the closeness of his chest.

 _When I give my heart, it will be completely_

 _Or I'll never give my heart_

 _And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

 _Is when I fall in love with you_

He lifted her chin, dropping his eyes to hers, mouthing the last two lines of the verse.

 _And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

 _Is when I fall in love with you._

The soloist stepped away from the microphone, as the remainder of the song played through the speaker. "I love you, baby." Fitz whispered.

"Fitz, I don't know what to say." Olivia said, capturing his lips, caressing the back of his neck. Olivia broke the kiss, "Fitz your everything, I've imagined. My life is so much better because you're in it. I love you to...I'm in love with you."

Fitz let out a breath he had been holding since the morning. He lifted her, spinning her around in his arms. Olivia giggled, sliding down his body. Her hands roamed his body, stopping at his belt. He felt a sudden tightness form against his pants. She lifted his chin, pecking his lips, "Tonight, make love to me."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is one of my favorite chapters. We've finally reached the "I love you" in the story. Did you like how Fitz confessed his love for Olivia? Diana is petty for putting a clown picture on Jerry's wine label…LOL. They named their wine 'Olitz.' They will spend a little more time in California and then return to DC in the next chapter. The visuals for this chapter can be seen on my twitter account Sweetness04FJ**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun dipped just below the mountains, setting in the sky, creating a hint of darkness, and adding a burst of stars. Olivia raised her wine glass, swirling the red liquid, bringing it to her lips. She guzzled down the last drop. They were still at the winery, enjoying salmon, broccoli, and whipped mashed potatoes prepared by the chef. Fitz inhaled his food, leaving small remnants on his plate. "You ready?" Fitz asked, glancing at Olivia. "Yeah," she answered. Fitz extended his hand, lifting her from the seat. He kissed the top of her forehead, slowly dropping his lips to her mouth, whispering, "Kiss me." Olivia pecked his lips several times, gently caressing his cheeks. Her tenderness turned into a deep hunger, devouring his lips. Olivia gyrated her hips in a circular motion, pressing tightly against Fitz's crotch. Her hands roamed down toward his belt, snaking further to the hard bulge pressed against his pants. "Mmmmmmm?" She moaned. Fitz sucked in a breath, releasing it, "Baby…not here. We should go."

Fitz's left hand rested on the steering wheel, his back firmly tilted on the leather seat. His right hand cradled the shifting gear and his fingers tapped to the rhythm of the song. Olivia glanced at Fitz, lightly running her fingers over his right hand, smiling at his sex appeal. His lips were tight as he hummed to the songs on the radio. She wondered if this was the way his mouth formed when he did the same thing to her clit. Olivia crossed her legs back and forth, attempting to ease the throbbing ache from her core. She placed her hand on Fitz's inner thigh, rubbing it upward toward his crotch. Fitz inhaled deeply at the contact, relaxing his head on the headrest. "Baby, we can't."

Nothing was in sight but open road and darkness. "Can you pull over?" Olivia asked. As much as he wanted to give in to her request, he felt it was too risky. "We're almost there," he answered. Olivia inched her hand higher to his crotch, tracing the imprint of his bulge with her finger. "I want you, baby." His dick twitched against his pants. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I know, Liv." Olivia removed her hand with a slight huff. She stared out the window, watching the road whizz past her.

Fitz pressed his foot down on the brake, the car screeched coming to a halt in front of the guest house. Olivia swung the car door open, rushing to the front door. Fitz chuckled, shutting off the car, following Olivia to the door. He pressed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, "Baby, hurry…open the door." Olivia panted. "Before we go in, can we say hello to my grandmother. Her light is on and I really didn't get a chance to spend time with her." Olivia quickly turned, facing him, "Fitzgerald, you're kidding right? I am literally about to combust…please take me inside." Olivia hissed. Fitz glanced up at the main house. "Ok," he said, pushing the key in the lock, pressing on the door. Olivia sighed, resting her hand on the door knob, "Wait, I'm being selfish, Fitz. I see you all the time. You don't come home often…Let's go see your grandmother."

"I love you…thank you, baby." Fitz said, quickly texting Emily to set up the surprise for Olivia. He kissed the back of Olivia's hand, interlocking his hand with hers, walking down the pathway to the main house.

Fitz punched the code on the door, turning the knob. He heard soft whispers from his mother and father coming from the dining room. He sighed peeking his head in, slightly waving. Olivia inched closer to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Aren't you two the cutest. How was the winery?" Diana asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"Beautiful," Olivia answered.

"Does my label still have a clown picture on it?" Jerry snorted.

Olivia giggled, "Yes."

Jerry shook his head, "Damn shame Diana, you promised to change it."

Diana laughed, "I haven't had the time, Jerry."

"We came to see Grandma Pearl. Do you know if she is still awake?" Fitz asked.

"Oh yes! She just went upstairs." Diana answered.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Jerry asked.

"Not sure. Probably mid-afternoon." Fitz answered.

He squeezed Olivia's hand, lightly pulling her arm toward the grand staircase.

"Goodnight Jerry and Diana." Olivia said.

Fitz tapped lightly on the wooden door of his grandmother's bedroom. "Come in," she said in a sweet tone. Fitz slowly pushed on the door, opening it. Pearl rocked back and forth in her antique cherry wood rocking chair. The small reading light on the table illuminated the room. Pearl removed her reading glasses, placing the book she was reading in her lap. Fitz dropped Olivia's hand, quickly walking to his grandmother, hugging her tight. "Fitzgerald and Olivia, it's so good to see you." Pearl said.

"Hi Pearl." Olivia said, walking to her, hugging her.

Pearl smiled. "Olivia I am so glad you came to California. Fitz told me there was someone special in his life. How is my grandson treating you?" Pearl asked.

Olivia beamed, "Very good, Mrs. Grant. He's an amazing boyfriend."

"That smile tells it all." Pearl stated.

Pearl stood from the rocking chair, walking over to her oak dresser, opening the drawer. "Fitzgerald, I have something for you." She held a white envelope between her nimble fingers, handing it to Fitz. "How are things with your father?" She questioned.

"Challenging. I don't see it changing. I plan on opening my own law firm one day, so I can get from under his control." Fitz responded.

Pearl pointed to the envelope in his hand, "I hope this helps."

"What's this?" Fitz inquired.

"It's the money your grandfather left you." Pearl answered.

Fitz ripped open the envelope, glancing at the check. His eyes widened at the number of zeros stretched across the amount box. "How? I thought my father controlled this account."

"The account was always a joint account between myself, your grandfather and your parents. It's time you get from underneath Jerry's hold." Pearl said.

Fitz smiled, scooping his grandmother in his arms, holding her tightly, "I don't know what to say…Thank you."

Pearl kissed his cheek, "Keep making your grandfather proud."

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes as she watched the exchange between Fitz and his grandmother.

"My father is going to be pissed." Fitz stated.

"Let me worry about Jerry." Pearl said, walking to Olivia, placing her hand on top of hers, "My grandson is smitten over you."

Olivia glanced at Fitz, smiling, "I know."

"Well, these old bones of mine are tired. Help me to the bed, Fitzgerald." Pearl said.

Fitz helped Pearl to the bed, pulling the floral comforter on top of her body. "Turn on the record player. I want to hear my wedding song." Pearl said. Fitz strolled to the record player, lifting the needle to the black vinyl record. The song he just confessed his love to Olivia played throughout the room. Olivia smiled, connecting her fingers with his. They walked out the room, softly closing the door. They stood at the top of the stairs listening to the music for a brief moment, before walking down the steps, exiting the main house.

Fitz walked briskly down the cobblestone pathway toward the guest house, almost skipping. Olivia's short legs moved swiftly, trying to keep up with his long strides. He pushed the door open, lifting Olivia to her feet, spinning her in his arms, "I love you Olivia Pope. You're the love of my life." Olivia slid down his body, steadying herself on her feet. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia grabbed his hand pulling him toward the bedroom, pushing on the door. She gasped at the sight of red rose petals sprinkled on the bed in the shape of a heart. A bottle of champagne rested on ice inside a silver ice bucket. Two glasses with a single strawberry inside were placed next to the ice bucket. Fitz pulled Olivia close to his chest, whispering, "I needed a distraction, so Emily could set this up for me."

Olivia giggled, "Your grandmother was the distraction?"

"Mmmmmhmmm." Fitz answered.

"This is nice baby, but all I want is for you to make love to me." Olivia said.

"I can do that." Fitz responded, capturing her lips with a strong force, causing Olivia to wobble. Olivia's arms curled around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he tilted her head back. She nipped at his lips, licking at them until they opened more. His hands were everywhere. Olivia whimpered at his touch. She toed off her shoes, jerking the hem of Fitz's shirt. He yanked it over his head. She pulled her shirt over her head, unbuttoning her jeans, bringing them down over her hips. Fitz stepped back, undoing his belt, dropping his pants, staring at the sight before him, "Damn, I can't believe you're mine." Olivia bit her bottom lip, glancing at his straining dick pressed against his boxer briefs, seeping pre-come. He moved closer to her, nipped her lips, backing her toward the bed "I'm going to take my time pleasuring you tonight." He released her bra, bringing her panties down to the floor. Fitz zeroed in on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue, one by one. Olivia fell on the bed, scooting to the center of the mattress. Fitz trailed quick little kisses down her abdomen, licking at her skin, tasting her with every cell of his body.

His taste buds exploded as he slid his tongue across the swollen bud of her clit. Olivia arched closer to him, lifted her legs, propping her feet on his shoulders, allowing him maximum access. He licked and slurped the sweet cream that formed around her flesh. He couldn't get enough. His fingers caressed the tender opening of her pussy, teasing and tempting before working inside her. Olivia's cries filled the bedroom begging for release. He licked at her throbbing clit, watching as her pussy tightened around his fingers. His dick screamed in pain, begging to push inside her. He inserted his fingers in and out, creating a scissor effect, widening her center. Olivia gyrated her hips on his fingers, moaning in ecstasy. Fitz felt her pussy clench, he quickly withdrew his fingers, not giving her the satisfaction, she so desperately wanted. Fitz licked his fingers, dropping his boxer briefs to the floor. Olivia stared up at him as he pushed her legs back, pressing the head of his dick against her entrance. "Please," Olivia begged. "You want me, baby?" Fitz moaned. Her pussy flexed as he pushed in slowly. He watched as her naked lips parted, glistening with her juices, hugging his dick. "Fuck," He cried out. His strokes were slow and easy at first, before turning strong and powerful. Olivia jerked as her pussy convulsed, releasing her sweet juices around his dick. He watched the creamy substance coat his dick, making it easier to glide in and out. Olivia circled her hips to his pace. He was on the verge of cumming. He pulled back slightly, taking a quick breath before plunging back inside her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his back, burying him deeper. His strokes increased with an intense speed. "Ohhhhhh Babbbyyyyyy." Olivia cried out. His dick pulsated, releasing his seed inside her. He continued pumping until every drop filled her pussy. Fitz collapsed at Olivia's side, panting, pleasure still racing through his body. He took the last bit of strength he had, pulling Olivia close to his chest.

X

It was bitter sweet leaving California. He shut the door to the guest house, and leaned against the frame, watching Olivia talk to Abby and Emily. He sighed walking down the steps toward them. He looked up at the main house and saw his mother, father and his grandmother walking down the pathway. He hugged Emily, "Come to DC sometime."

"It's about to get cold as fuck on the east coast, no thank you." Emily stated.

Fitz laughed, "I have heat in my apartment."

"Maybe…Liv and Abby can show me around. I don't want hang around your uptight friends." Emily said.

"Let me know when you want to come. You can stay with us anytime." Olivia said.

"Ok cool. Take my number." Emily said, taking out her phone from her back pocket.

"It was good seeing you Fitzgerald. I won't be back in DC for a while." Jerry stated.

Fitz nodded. He hugged his mother and grandmother. Olivia hugged everyone before joining Fitz at the limo. Fitz waved to his family, as he dipped his head, entering the limo.

X

"Baby," Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear. She stretched, pulling the comforter over her head. Fitz chuckled.

"Liv," he said.

"Hmmmmmm," she moaned.

"I have to go." He said.

Olivia fluttered her eyes open, staring up at him, "Come back to bed, baby."

Fitz smiled, "I'm headed into the office, beautiful."

Olivia pushed the covers back, pressing her knees into the mattress, lifting her hands to his tie, straightening it. He kissed the bridge of her nose, "Thank you, baby."

"Love you," she said, pecking his lips with a soft kiss.

"What are you doing today?" Fitz asked.

"I have to go to work today. I need to start setting up my classroom before the kids return. I can't believe school starts back in a week."

"Wow…that was fast. Dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll cook something here." She said.

"Ok, beautiful. I love you." He said, kissing her, trailing his hand down her body to her ass, squeezing it.

Olivia squealed, lightly pushing on his chest, "Have a good day, baby."

X

Fitz briskly walked up the steps to his office building. He was nicely tanned and relaxed. California was good to him and he hated leaving Olivia in his bed. His phone dinged alerting him to a text message. He reached on the inside of his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone. He glanced at the alert on his phone. It was a text message from Olivia with the words NSFW. He wasn't sure what the letters meant. He used his thumb to open his phone to the text message. He choked slightly, releasing a soft cough, glancing at the naked picture of Olivia on his phone. Stephen walked up behind him, patting him on the back, "You alright?" Fitz fumbled the phone, dropping it to the ground. "Shit, Stephen." He whispered.

Stephen laughed, "It's too early for porn, boss man."

"It wasn't porn." Fitz stated, walking to the receptionist desk. He arched his eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Are you Mr. Grant? I'm Donna." She answered.

He reached out his hand, shaking hers, "I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Nice to meet you. When did you start?"

"A few days ago." She said.

"Ok," Fitz said, walking to the elevator.

"Who authorized a new hire?" Stephen asked, stepping on the elevator.

"No clue." Fitz stated.

The elevator doors opened to the floor and both men went their separate ways. Fitz walked inside his office, taking a seat behind his desk. He pulled his phone from his suit jacket, dialing Olivia's number. "Hey," she said.

"Baby, what does NSFW mean?" He asked.

Olivia giggled, "Not suitable for work."

"Liv…baby, I had no idea. I opened the message in the lobby." Fitz said.

"Oh my God, Fitzgerald." Olivia said, shaking her head as if he could see her.

"No one saw it." He said.

"Bye baby, delete it from your phone." She said, hanging up. He was not deleting it from his phone. He saved it to a special private folder on his phone.

"Good morning Mr. Grant," Alyssa said, opening the door, walking toward his desk, with a mug and a bowl of fruit in her hand. "Thank you." He said, lifting the mug to his lips, savoring the strong black liquid, rolling down his throat. Alyssa sauntered to the chair facing his desk, "I need to speak to you about something important, Mr. Grant."

"Ok. I wanted to ask you about the new receptionist. I'm a little confused." He stated.

"Yes, I hired her. I will explain everything." Alyssa said, walking to his office door closing it.

He swallowed hard unsure of what she wanted to discuss with him.

"First, how was your vacation?" She asked.

"It was very nice." Fitz responded.

"And Olivia?" She asked.

"Happy. You're stalling, Alyssa. What's going on?" Fitz stated, leaning forward in his chair.

Alyssa exhaled deeply, "A few days after you left, I found Mellie snooping around your office. I asked her what was she doing in here. She claimed you had given her a specific assignment and she needed to retrieve a document from your desk. I knew that was bullshit." Fitz arched his eyebrow at her curse word. "I'm sorry Mr. Grant, I'm really upset."

"Go on," Fitz said.

"I wouldn't let her leave your office until she explained her reasoning for being in here." Alyssa huffed, standing to her feet. She reached in her pocket, placing several small devices on Fitz's desk. "This is why she was in your office, Mr. Grant."

"What are these?" Fitz asked.

"Cameras and recording devices, Mr. Grant. Someone was spying on you." Alyssa stated.

Fitz stood, jerking his chair back, flipping it over, "What?"

"Mellie was removing them, Mr. Grant. She was instructed to take them out of your office." Alyssa said.

"By who?" Fitz asked.

"You should sit down, Mr. Grant." Alyssa said.

His voice deepened, "No, just tell me."

"Your father." Alyssa stated.

"My father…why…what does he want to know?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. I was concerned for all of the staff and the office, so I asked Huck to come and sweep the office for any remainder devices." Alyssa said.

Fitz fiddled with the devices on his desk, "Why Huck, he works here. He's a lawyer."

"Huck has a side business as a private investigator. He installs cameras all the time when he has to observe clients. You didn't know?" Alyssa asked.

"No." Fitz said.

Alyssa swallowed hard, "Mr. Grant, Huck found cameras in your apartment and inside the limo."

"My apartment?" Fitz questioned, quietly, sinking down in his chair. His mind went to Olivia and their intimate moments. He placed his elbows on his desk, dropping his head in his hands. "Did anyone watch the video or listen to the recordings?"

"Huck viewed some of the material to find out when the recordings started." Alyssa answered.

"Are you fucking serious?...Olivia…she's going to be pissed." He trailed off, standing from his chair, walking over to the window, staring down at the street. "If I lose her over this. I will kill Jerry with my bare hands." Fitz snarled.

"Mellie is in my office, waiting to speak to you." Alyssa said.

"Bring her in here." Fitz boomed.

Alyssa hurriedly walked out of his office, sprinting to her office, retrieving Mellie. Mellie fidgeted with the pearls around her neck, slowly walking behind Alyssa.

"Have a seat. Start talking!" Fitz demanded.

Mellie straitened her black skirt, sitting in the seat across from Fitz's desk. She placed her finger in her mouth, nervously chipping away at her nails. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grant."

Fitz leaned his head down, breathing deeply in Mellie's face, "Tell me everything."

Mellie leaned back in the chair, "Your father knows my father."

"Who is your father?" Fitz yelled.

"My father is Warren Johnson, the billionaire from Virginia. He owns majority of the land your father builds on. Your father doesn't want you with Olivia. He wants you with someone from a prestigious family, so he can benefit from the relationship. Several months ago, Jerry approached me at one of my father's businesses and asked if I was still single. I told him yes. He mentioned you were still single but he wanted you to settle down with a nice girl from a rich family. I told him I thought you were very handsome and I would love to meet you. He said he would make it happen. He texted me the address of your office and told me I was the new receptionist and to work my magic. I tried to get your attention but you never noticed me. I started dating Marcus in hopes to get closer to you, but that didn't work. Then Olivia showed up at the office and she kept showing up. I knew I didn't have a chance with you. Jerry had the cameras installed while you were in Vegas. He showed me where they were located in case I needed to change or fix them." Mellie explained.

Fitz slammed down his fist on the desk, shaking several of the items to the floor. "Who was watching the video?"

"I don't know." Mellie answered.

"Alyssa, I need the jet. You're coming with me." Fitz stated, pointing to Mellie.

Mellie whipped her head around, nervously glancing at Alyssa. "Mr. Grant, I can't."

"You don't have a choice, Mellie. Alyssa make sure she meets me at the plane. I need to speak to Olivia. Get her out of my face!" Fitz boomed.

Alyssa escorted Mellie out of the office. Fitz stood by his office window, contemplating how he was going to tell Olivia. Anger and rage filled his body. He opened the closet in his office, locating a small bottle of scotch. He poured a small amount in a glass, gripping it tightly before bringing it to his mouth, guzzling down the brown liquid. His mind raced with thoughts of Olivia's reaction after telling her. He shook his head, running his hands through his curls. He stayed at the office longer than expected. He ignored the countless text messages he received from Olivia. When he finally reached his apartment, he sat in the car on the phone, informing Stephen about the situation with Jerry.

Fitz walked inside the apartment, phone in his hand, still speaking to Stephen.

"Hi baby I made…" Olivia started to speak.

Fitz whizzed past Olivia, ignoring her, slamming the bedroom door.

Olivia lightly tapped on the bedroom door. Fitz didn't respond. She tapped harder. "What?" he yelled through the door. She opened the door, watching him throw his laptop and some tiny black round devices on the bed. "Fitz," Olivia said softly. He ignored her again and continued his conversation on the phone. She raised her voice, "Fitzgerald." He paused, hanging up on Stephen, "I need a minute, Olivia."

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"I need a fucking minute Liv!" He yelled.

Olivia turned on her heels, walking out the room, slamming the door. He ran his fingers through his curls, cursing and banging on the wall. "Fuck!" He didn't mean to yell at her, but his anger took over and he lashed out at the wrong person. He sighed, opening the door, pounding his feet on the floor as he walked in the kitchen. Olivia tossed her food in the garbage, glaring at Fitz. His face was beet red, his body stiff, and his eyes were a stormy gray. She tried one last time, "Baby what is it, please talk to me."

"Liv, I need to go back to California." He blurted out.

"Tonight?" She asked. "We just came back."

Fitz exhaled deeply, "I need to show you something." He returned to the bedroom gathering his laptop and the mini cameras in his hand. He had a USB with the recorded material on it from Alyssa. He connected the USB to his laptop, and pressed play. Olivia immediately heard sounds of moaning and kissing. The picture of her and Fitz having sex popped up on the screen. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She leaned closer to the computer, getting a closer look at the image. "Fitz is this us?"

"Yes…My father installed cameras in my office, Liv." Fitz answered.

"Wha…What?" she stammered.

"He was trying to set me up with Mellie and monitor my whereabouts." Fitz stated.

"Why Mellie?" Olivia asked.

"Her father is Warren Johnson, the billionaire from Virginia." Fitz responded.

Olivia's lip trembled, tears welled up in her eyes. "Turn it off Fitz. TURN IT OFF." She yelled.

He slammed down the laptop screen, embracing her, "I'm sorry baby. I'm going to fix this I promise."

She pushed out of his embrace, pounding her palms on his chest. "Nooooo! Did your father put cameras here? She ran to the bedroom looking behind the bed, the mirror, and inside the lamps.

Fitz followed behind her, "Liv."

"Yes, baby, there were cameras here and inside the limo." He responded.

She dropped to the floor, wailing, "Oh MY GOD, Fitz! Did Mellie watch us? Did your father watch us? Who else saw this?" Fitz knelt down, cradling Olivia in his arms, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know." She screamed.

"I need to find out. My father is still in California." He answered.

Olivia stood, shaking, ferociously wiping away her tears, "We can't be together, Fitz."

"Liv…Liv…wait, baby." He stammered, pulling her closer to him.

She pushed out of his arms, "Your father doesn't want me with you. I'm not good enough. I never will be. He will keep trying to break us up until he gets what he wants." Olivia whispered.

He embraced her, "You're good enough, Olivia. I will fix this…I promise. Stay here…wait for me." He begged.

Olivia sniffled, "Fix it Fitz."

X

Olivia felt like she was in a nightmare. Tears streamed down her face as she sped to her apartment. She swung the apartment door open, rushing to her bedroom, falling onto her mattress. She wailed loudly into the mattress, pounding it with her fists.

Abby knocked lightly on the door, opening it, "Liv," Abby said.

Olivia cried louder.

Abby rushed to her bed, dropping to her knees. "Did someone die? Is it your parents? Is it Fitz? Talk to me bestie, please."

Abby quickly thought about the last place Olivia went before coming home. She remembered Olivia going to see Fitz after work. She jumped to her feet, running out the room, dialing Stephen's number. "What the fuck happened? Olivia was at Fitz's apartment and now she is in tears."

"I'm on my way." Stephen stated.

Abby slowly crept back inside Olivia's room, kneeling down again, rubbing Olivia's back, "Abby, I want to be left alone, please." Olivia cried.

"Bestie, please talk to me. If Fitz did anything to hurt you. I will fuck him up myself." Abby said.

Olivia chuckled, slightly, "It's not Fitz. It's his father." She turned slowly on the mattress, wiping her face. "His father wants him to be with Mellie because she's some billionaire's daughter. Jerry put cameras in Fitz's office, apartment and limo. There's video of us having sex. I'm sure there are more videos too. I don't know who's been watching the videos."

Abby stood, sitting next to Olivia on the bed, hugging her, "Damn, Liv. I'm sorry. What did Fitz say?"

"He's going to fix it. He went back to California to confront his father." Olivia replied.

The apartment buzzer sounded through the apartment. Abby stood, "Give me a second."

Olivia could hear voices on the outside of the door. She wasn't sure who it was. "Liv," Abby said opening the door.

"It's Stephen." Stephen said, walking inside the bedroom.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah."

"Fitz is on his way to California." Stephen said.

"I know." Olivia answered

"He's really upset about what his father did to him…to you. Fitz is a good man, Olivia. He loves you very much." Stephen said.

"I don't need you to defend Fitz. I know he's a good man. It's this life style that I'm not sure I want to be a part of. His father isn't going to stop trying to break us up. He doesn't want his son with me, that's the bottom line. No matter what Fitz does, his father will attempt to ruin our relationship. It's not worth the heartache, Stephen. I love Fitz…I really do, but I don't want to constantly stress about his father's next attempt at breaking us up. That's no way to live. I'm done. Olivia said, walking into the bathroom.

"If she breaks up with him. He will kill his father, Abby. Fitz loves her that much." Stephen said.

Abby sighed, "What do you want me to do Stephen?"

"Talk to her." Stephen said.

"I can't make her change her mind Stephen." Abby said.

"Try." He said, kissing her on the cheek, before leaving the bedroom.

"The Grant dynasty is about to come tumbling down." Abby whispered.

X

Fitz briskly walked up the steps to the Grant Mansion. Mellie trotted behind him, trying to keep up with his steps. Her stomach churned with each step. She was scared. She thought about calling her father to bail her out of the situation, but she decided against it. She should have never agreed to go along with Jerry's plan. Fitz typed the code on the door, swinging it open with force, causing the door to hit the back wall. His brown Stacy Adams dress shoes, pounded heavily on the tiled floor. He glanced in every room, groaning, and cursing. He heard his father's voice behind the office door. The door was slightly ajar, Fitz pushed it open, rushing to Jerry, pinning him against the wall with his elbow. "I should fucking kill you for interfering in my life! You violated my privacy."

Jerry gasped for air, "Fitzgerald…please."

Diana stood frozen at the entrance of the office. The plate of apple pie she was holding for Jerry crashed to the ground. "Oh my God, Fitzgerald."

"Mom…move." Emily said, whizzing past her mother. "Fitz…Fitz…Look at me…It's not worth it. Please."

Fitz's eyes focused on his sister, snapping him out of his trance. He released his father from his grip on the wall. Jerry tumbled to the ground, holding his neck, gasping for air. Diana leaned down, approaching his face, her voice deeper than normal, "What did you do?"

Mellie stood at the door shaking, nipping at her nails.

"Get up Jerry and start talking." Diana said, stepping back, allowing him room to stand on his feet.

Jerry chuckled, "You have a nice grip, son. The cameras were being removed. If you give me a chance, I can explain."

"What cameras?" Diana interrupted.

"Jerry installed cameras in my office, apartment, and limo. He was spying on me." Fitz answered.

"What?" Diana questioned. "Jerry is this true?"

Jerry snickered, "It's true…I gave you a chance to let me in and discuss your love life. I told you what I needed from you, Fitzgerald. It is time for you to settle down and find a wife. Preferably one from a wealthy family and not some simple girl from Brooklyn. I knew who Olivia was the day I surprised you at your office. I played it off very well…don't you think?"

Fitz charged at Jerry. Diana yanked his hand back, stopping him "No! He is still your father."

"Why is she here?" Emily asked, pointing to Mellie.

"Meet Mellie Johnson…Warren Johnson's daughter." Jerry stated.

"Warren Johnson, the billionaire from Virginia?" Diana asked.

Jerry stood tall, pointing at Mellie, "Yes, this is the type of woman you date and marry, Fitzgerald. She is the perfect match. Picture it…Fitzgerald Grant marries the daughter of Warren Johnson. You would make history, son."

Emily crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Wow, dad you're insane."

Diana glared at Mellie, "Were you involved in this scheme? Or did Jerry manipulate you into doing this?"

Mellie nervously twisted her hands, answering, "Jerry promised he would get rid of Fitz's girlfriend. He said I would have a chance to be with Fitz."

Diana pointed at Mellie, "Get out of here!" Mellie turned on her heels, swiftly walking inside the dining room.

Fitz tossed a white envelope at Jerry, "I'm done with you!"

"What is this?" Jerry asked, opening the envelope.

"I have the money grandad left me. You can't control me anymore! I don't need you for shit. I will continue to handle the day to day operations at the firm only because the staff trusts me and I wouldn't dare leave them in your hands. When I open my firm, I am taking all of the clients and staff with me. I will marry Olivia. If I even think you're interfering in my life again, I will kill you myself." Fitz said.

"Boy, don't threaten me. I am your father!" Jerry snarled.

"You're not my father anymore! You're just a fucking sperm donor." Fitz yelled.

"Fitzgerald...Enough." Diana yelled. She took a deep breath in, "Jerry, GET OUT! And to think, I was so close to giving you another chance."

"Diana, please." Jerry begged.

Fitz stormed out of the office, walking inside the dining room. He banged on the table, cursing at the air. Mellie remained still, watching his every move.

Diana walked inside the dining room, placing her hands on his back, stopping him. "Butterbean I'm so sorry." Diana said.

"Mom, it's not your fault." Fitz said.

"It is. I married a bad man." Diana answered.

Fitz hugged Diana, "Please don't blame yourself. I need to get back to Olivia." Fitz said.

"What about Mellie?" Diana asked.

"Tell Jerry to figure it out!" Fitz said.

Emily ran to Fitz, hugging him, "Little bro…We always knew dad was a piece of shit."

Fitz chuckled, "Ems, love you."

Jerry stumbled out of the office. "All I ever wanted was for you to uphold the Grant name just like my father forced me to do. Diana, I am nothing without you…Fitzgerald, I will leave you alone. I won't interfere anymore, you have my word."

Fitz handed Emily a small plastic bag with the cameras and USB's inside, "Burn them…please."

He stormed out of the house entering the limo that was waiting for him.

X

Fitz left Mellie in California. He didn't care about her or how she got back to DC. His main concern was Olivia. The adrenaline rush from earlier was subsiding and his body began to feel weak. He called Olivia countless times but she never answered. He sighed. He glanced at his watch as he exited the plane. The sun was coming up and it was close to the time she would be getting ready for work. He had the limo drive him to his apartment. He searched the parking lot for Olivia's car. He didn't see it. He knew at that moment she left. He knocked on the partition, giving the driver Olivia's address. When he arrived, he pressed the buzzer in the lobby, hoping for an answer."

"Who is it?" Abby sleepily asked over the intercom.

"Fitz," He said.

Abby pressed the buzzer, opening the door.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She cried most of the night. She refused to sleep in her bed because it smelled like you. She's on the couch." Abby said, pointing to the couch.

He knelt down on the floor by the couch, whispering, "Baby." She stirred, stretching, reaching out for him. Fitz embraced her, Olivia shuttered, and released his hold on her.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open, "What...what are you doing here? What time is it?" Olivia rambled.

Fitz looked at his watch, blurting out the time.

"I need to get ready for work." Olivia said, pulling the blanket back. She stood, stretching again, walking to the bedroom. "Liv...baby," Fitz said, following behind her. He watched as she prepared for work. Showering, putting on her clothes, adding creamy stuff to her hair, making it curly. She was silent spraying perfume on her neck. He noticed her neck was bare. She wasn't wearing her necklace. His heart sunk. "Can we talk?" He asked. "I can't be late, Fitz. Maybe later." She said grabbing her purse off the dresser. Before he could utter another word, she was gone.

"I'll be here." He whispered in the air. Olivia stopped at the front door, wiping the tear that formed in the corner of her eye.

Fitz stayed at Olivia's apartment. He wasn't sure what to do with the idle time. He knew he wasn't leaving. He wanted to be there the moment she walked through the door. He thought about buying her something nice and having it delivered. He thought about sending flowers to her job. He was at a lost. So…he waited. He'd read several of the magazines on the coffee table. His body was tired and he dozed off at some point during the day. He jumped up as soon as he heard a key entering the lock. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his curls.

"Hi," Olivia said, toeing off her heels.

"Hi," he said.

"You've been here all day?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Fitz answered.

She walked over to the couch where he was sitting, linking her hand with his. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Fitzgerald."

He swallowed hard, "Liv, losing you is not an option. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right."

She was silent, shaking her head, dropping it in her hands. He lazily circled his hand on her back, "My father won't be a problem anymore."

"How do you know Fitz?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"I give you my word, baby." Fitz said.

"Where are the cameras and the USB?" Olivia asked.

"Emily burned them." He answered.

"Can you stay here for a while instead of your apartment?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"Drive the Porsche. No more limos." Olivia said.

"I have a new driver and Huck checked it out." Fitz said.

"Please." Olivia said.

"Done." He agreed.

Olivia stood, taking a deep breath. "Ok."

Fitz looked up at Olivia meeting her eyes, "Where's your necklace?"

"In my jewelry box." She answered.

He stood from the couch, moving swiftly to her bedroom. Olivia stepped in front of him when she entered the bedroom, opening her jewelry box. She lifted the necklace from the box, handing it to Fitz, moving her hair to the opposite side of her neck. He dropped it around her neck, closing the clasp. "This is a symbol of my love for you. Please wear it, so I know we are ok."

She turned, cupping his cheeks, lightly placing a kiss to his lips, "We're ok…baby.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Were you shocked by Jerry? Did you have a clue that Mellie was involved? Alyssa will protect Fitz at all costs. The next chapter is written and I hope to get it posted soon. Don't forget to leave a review. The visual is posted on my twitter page.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The leaves in DC had changed from a lush green to a burst of red, orange and yellow, marking the start of fall. It was October. A month had passed since Fitz discovered Jerry was spying on him. He increased the amount of security at the office and his apartment. Huck was promoted to Director of Security at the law firm. He was thrilled with his new position and was finally doing something he loved. Huck became a lawyer only to impress his parents. He always had a knack for computers and surveillance. His office was hidden behind one of the walls in the lobby of the firm. He watched everything, for any sign of Jerry. Huck hired a small team of people he trusted to help with the day to day monitoring. As a precaution, Huck destroyed every electronic device at the firm. He added tracking devices in all of the company cell phones to keep track of staff on a daily basis. New computers were installed with hefty security access. Huck searched Fitz's apartment and limo on a weekly basis. Fitz knew his father would give him space for a short time to cool off, but he wouldn't be gone for good. At some point, Jerry would be back.

Olivia was adjusting back to her regular teaching schedule with parent-teacher conferences and working the after-school program. She applied for the principal's exam that was scheduled to take place in January. Olivia was still hesitant about staying at Fitz's apartment. She only rode in Fitz's Porsche. Fitz made sure Olivia was present every time Huck searched his apartment for cameras. He'd hoped this gesture would reassure her and give her some comfort to want to return. He was desperate to go back to his apartment. His long legs hung over Olivia's full-sized mattress, making sleep uncomfortable. They hardly had alone time. Stephen visited Abby often, which turned their nights into a double date. It was fun in the beginning, but as time progressed he became more and more irritated. They were restricted to making love only in Olivia's bedroom, which made the spontaneity in their relationship nonexistence. Every time he brought up the subject about his apartment to Olivia, she simply replied she wasn't ready. He tried not to push her, but he was ready for a change.

Olivia slowly slid out of the bed, trying not to wake Fitz. She closed the door to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, showering, and getting dressed for the day. She tiptoed out of the bedroom into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the counter. She scribbled a note for Fitz and walked back inside the bedroom. She placed the apple and note on her pillow. She bent down quickly, trailing her tongue over Fitz's lips, nipping at them. He stirred, moaning slightly, reaching across the mattress for her. She pecked his lips one last time, before leaving out of the room. Fitz sat up on the mattress, stretching, rubbing his eyes. He glanced down at the red apple and note on Olivia's pillow. He picked up the note, reading the message.

 ** _Fancy something sweet this morning?_**

 ** _OP_**

Fitz smiled, setting the note and apple on the nightstand. He relieved himself in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and showering for the day. He dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black and gray checkered shirt. He grabbed the apple and note off the nightstand, strolling to the kitchen. Fitz bit into the apple, crunching the fruit with his teeth. "Is this a hint for something or is it my breakfast?"

Olivia giggled, stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan. She sprinkled a small amount of shredded cheese on top of the eggs before plating them and adding two pieces of toast to the plate. She took the mug from the Keurig machine and the plate, placing it in front of Fitz. "This is your breakfast. The apple is a hint for where I am taking you today." Olivia forked some of the eggs, bringing it to his mouth. Fitz opened, swirling his tongue around the fork, before inhaling the eggs in his mouth.

Olivia pulled her black leather jacket closed as they stepped out of the lobby into the cool crisp air. "I'm driving." Olivia announced.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm not riding in that small ass car, Liv."

Olivia giggled, "Yes, you are. This is my date and you will do as I say!"

Fitz placed his hands in his pocket, yanking out his car keys, dangling them in the air. "How about you drive the Porsche?"

Olivia stopped at her car, turning towards Fitz, "You would let me drive the Porsche?"

Fitz chuckled, "Yes. You have a driver's license, right? I can't ride in that matchbox car."

Olivia swatted Fitz on the shoulder, snatching the car keys from his hand, "Shut it Fitzgerald." Olivia skipped toward Fitz's car and he followed her. Fitz eased inside the passenger side, leaning the leather seat back, stretching his legs. Olivia slipped inside the driver's seat, adjusting the mirrors and seat. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling and running her fingers through her curls. She peeked over at Fitz, "You sure about this baby?"

"I trust you." Fitz said, flipping his aviator sunglasses over his eyes.

Olivia exhaled, and revved up the engine. "Holy shit!" Olivia squealed as she placed her foot on the gas and the vehicle zipped at top speed.

Fitz shook his head, "Take it slow, baby."

Two hours later, Olivia pulled into the parking lot of Wembrook Orchards in Virginia. Fitz took off his sunglasses, looking outside the window, confused. "Where are we?"

"An apple orchard. Come on." Olivia said, stepping out the vehicle, walking over to his side of the car.

His eyes glanced at the red barn in the distance, "An apple orchard. What are we doing here?"

Olivia pulled on his hand, "Stop asking so many questions, Fitz."

They walked up to the cashier. Fitz pulled out his wallet, preparing to pay. Olivia pushed his hand away, "My date, my treat." The cashier chuckled, handing Fitz a brown basket, "Pick as many apples as you want and come back when you're done."

"Apple picking, baby." Olivia smiled, interlocking her hand with his. They walked down the green fields until they arrived at the trees that overflowed with red and green apples. Olivia immediately started picking apples from the trees, dropping them in the basket. Fitz stood to the side, watching as she gracefully stood on her toes reaching for the highest apple.

Olivia paused, turning towards Fitz, "Baby, is this your first-time apple picking?"

Fitz gave a crooked smile, "Yes."

"There is nothing to it, just look for an apple you like and pluck it from the tree and drop it in the basket." Olivia answered. Fitz stepped toward the tree, cradled his hand around one of the apples, "What about this one?" Olivia stepped over to the tree, reached her hand up to the apple and felt it. "Nice and firm…perfect." He pulled on the apple until it released from the branch and he dropped it in the basket.

Olivia's face lit up, "My parents used to take me apple picking every year as a kid. We would drive to this farm in upstate New York and spend the day picking apples, pumpkins and vegetables. When we went home, my mom would make warm apple crisp. I have the recipe for it. I'm going to make it when we get back."

Fitz leaned down, pecking her lips. "I would like that, beautiful."

They continued picking until the basket towered over with apples. They walked to the cashier and Olivia paid for the apples. Olivia purchased a box of apple cider donuts and two hot apple ciders with whipped cream. Fitz rested the bag of apples next to a small wooden bench. Olivia handed him the paper cup of apple cider. He sipped it slow, letting the warm liquid flow down his throat. Olivia smiled at the whipped cream mustache that formed on the top of his lips. She rimmed it with her tongue, sucking in the creamy substance. She opened the box of donuts, lifted the warm treat to his mouth. He parted his lips, sinking his teeth in the donut, savoring the sweet treat, "Oh…wow…damn… that's good."

"Mmmhmmm." Olivia moaned, taking a bite of the donut. "Did you ever do anything like this with your parents?"

"No. We only did fancy shit, like brunch at the four seasons." Fitz gave a half smile.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Olivia said.

Fitz shrugged, "It wasn't. I had to wear a suit and pretend I was having fun. Sometimes, I was able to run around on the lawn in the back of the hotel with the other rich kids."

Olivia smiled, "I'll share some of my traditions with you, baby."

X

Fitz was grateful when they entered the apartment and it was empty. Olivia immediately started rinsing the apples at the kitchen sink. She laid out all of the ingredients on the counter, glancing at the recipe she wrote down after speaking to her mother, earlier in the week. She sliced the apples, tossing them in a mixture of butter, flour, oats, brown sugar and cinnamon. Olivia added one last dollop of butter, before placing the pan in the oven. "Thank you for today, beautiful." Fitz stated, kissing the side of her cheek. Olivia drooped her eyes, playing with the hem of her sweater, "No problem, baby. I know it hasn't been easy staying here. I know you miss your apartment."

He lifted her chin, "I do, baby, but you're here."

Olivia captured his lips, pushing him back toward the counter, "Abby is gone for the day. She is doing some extra time at the office. Maybe we can fool around a little."

Fitz licked his lips, lifting her on the counter, "Maybe is not in my vocabulary." His hands trailed up her sweater, caressing her breasts through her bra. She unbuttoned his first two buttons on his shirt, nipping at his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. He lifted her sweater over her head, burying his face deep in her cleavage, licking up and down, while his hands unclasped her bra. Her breasts bounced in his face and he sucked in the right nipple through his teeth. Olivia whimpered, gripping the counter, quickly dropping her hands to his belt, undoing it. His tongue trailed down her stomach, licking above the top of her jeans. She could feel the moisture dripping from her pussy, saturating her panties. "Fitz…please." She begged. His fingers unbuttoned her jeans, lifting her so her feet touched the floor. He lowered her jeans over her hips, licking the spot on her panties that was damp. Olivia leaned on her elbows as Fitz pulled down her panties. He licked at the juices that glistened on the outside of her pussy. He teased her opening with his tongue, spreading her legs for wider access.

Olivia heard a clicking sound at the front door and Abby's booming voice, "Baby…shit…it's Abby…you have to stop." Oliva said, patting Fitz on his shoulders. Olivia grabbed her sweater off the counter, dipping below the counter. "Fuck!" Fitz whispered, replacing his leather belt in the buckle. His bulge clearly present and pressing tightly against his jeans. He tapped Olivia on the shoulder, looking down at her, "Get up," He whispered. Olivia fumbled with her sweater and jeans. Abby sauntered inside the apartment, setting her purse on the kitchen counter. "Whatchu making?" Abby asked, eyeing Fitz suspiciously.

"Apple crisp." Olivia answered, popping her head up from the floor.

"Mmmmmm it smells good. How was apple picking?" Abby asked.

"It was fun." Olivia said, gazing at Fitz.

"Did I interrupt something?" Abby asked, glancing at Olivia's bra in her hand.

"No." Fitz groaned, walking to Olivia's bedroom, slamming the door.

"What the fuck Abs, I thought you were at the office all day." Olivia snapped.

Abby threw her head back and laughed, "So I was interrupting something, bestie."

"Yeah, I was about to get my world rocked until you ruined it." Olivia answered.

"The office was dead and I decided I much rather bust up your freak show." Abby laughed.

Olivia took the dish towel off the sink and threw it at Abby. Abby giggled, "Anyway, Stephen's coming over later. Game night?"

"I'll see if Fitz is up for it." Olivia answered.

Abby grabbed her purse and winked at Olivia, "Don't forget to use the Clorox wipes to clean the counter."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked toward her bedroom, pushing on the door. Fitz sat on the bed reading documents from work.

Olivia sat next to him, trailing her hand down his cheek, lightly pecking his lips. "Baby, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "This setup is not working for me, Liv. It's been awhile since we've been at my apartment. I would like for us to go back and try to stay there, even if it's for one night."

"I don't think I'm ready to go back. I'm not holding you here, Fitz. You're welcome to leave anytime and go back to your place." Olivia stated.

Fitz squinted his eyes, scrunching up his face, "That's unfair, Liv. I'm here because you're here."

Olivia sighed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I don't know when I'll be ready to go back, Fitzgerald."

He ran his hands through his curls, inching closer to her, gently making circles on her back, "Baby, is there anything else I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

Olivia shrugged, "You've done everything Fitz."

A knock came on the door, "Liv your apple thingy looks like its done. Do you want me to take it out?" Abby yelled through the door.

Fitz huffed, "Think about it, Liv. Even if we go for one night." He stood, walking to the bathroom, pushing on the door forcefully, allowing it to hit against the back wall before slamming it shut.

"Fitz," Olivia whispered, as she opened the door to her bedroom, strolling inside the kitchen. She removed the apple crisp from the oven and took a long whiff. It smelled and looked exactly like her mother's. She was proud of herself.

"Looks yummy, bestie." Abby said.

"Thanks." Olivia eyes narrowed, as she covered the dish with foil.

"Why the long face?" Abby asked, peeling a banana.

"It's Fitz. He's tired of staying here." Olivia answered.

Abby bit a piece of the banana, "Are you ready to go back to his place?"

"I don't know, Abby. I trust Fitz. I know the cameras are gone, but every time I think about the fact that someone was watching us, it makes me sick to my stomach." Olivia explained.

Abby hugged Olivia, "Bestie, you won't know until you try…right? Maybe go to his spot and see how you feel. I can tell Fitz is over me. The death look he gave me when I walked over to the counter was enough to tell me he's ready to leave."

"You're my best friend, Abby." Olivia said.

"True, but Fitz wants his space and I get it. He's a grown ass man, Liv. I'm sure he's tired of the constant interruptions and the lack of freedom to fuck you whenever…wherever." Abby chuckled, tossing the banana peel in the garbage.

"Ugh! Abigale, your mind is always in the gutter." Olivia said.

"Look, figure out what you need to do to get your ass back to his apartment. Sooner or later, Fitz is going back with or without you." Abby said.

Olivia sighed, "I know."

X

October was an important month for the Grant Family. Every year they raised money for local organizations in DC by hosting the Grant Foundation ball. Fitz spent long hours at the office going over the logistics with Alyssa and Stephen. Diana changed the location of the event from one of the Grant properties, in hopes to keep Jerry far away from the event. It had become quite the event in DC. Dignitaries, celebrities, and political figures attended, in an attempt to sway the Grant family toward their philanthropic endeavors.

Fitz made sure to send an invitation to Olivia's parents. He was happy when he received the RSVP card back stating they would attend. He arranged for special accommodations at the hotel they were staying at and informed the staff to treat them as VIP's. Olivia was excited to see her parents. She hadn't seen them since the graduation BBQ. She decided not to tell them about the situation with Jerry. She knew if she had mentioned it to her father, he would demand she stop dating Fitz and give her the 'I told you so' speech. Her mother would be a little more rational, but give her plenty to think about. She didn't need the added stress.

After countless dress shopping days with Abby, she finally settled on an all-black strapless dress, with a sweetheart neck and white two-tone ruffles at the bottom. Olivia hid the dress from Fitz in her closet. She was excited about attending the ball.

In the days leading up to the Foundation Ball, Fitz had been miserable. On several occasions, he'd tried convincing Olivia to go to his apartment, but she still refused. They had small arguments about the subject and it was starting to take a toll on their relationship.

Alyssa nudged on his office door, opening it. Fitz stood at the long window, stoic, peering through the glass. He gripped a glass of scotch around his fingers. "Mr. Grant, I have the documents you requested." He pointed to his desk, not making a sound. Alyssa sighed, strolling to his desk, placing the documents neatly. He'd been this way for several days. Short conversation, scotch instead of coffee, and lots of time spent looking out the window. He left the office late and was always the first one to arrive. Alyssa knew he'd been staying at Olivia's place since the fall out with Jerry.

Fitz sipped the scotch in his glass, and glanced back at Alyssa, "Can you contact my realtor?"

"Are you moving?" Alyssa asked.

"I need a new apartment. Olivia doesn't want to go back to my place." Fitz answered.

"But you love your apartment, Mr. Grant." Alyssa responded.

"Make the call Alyssa." Fitz snapped, returning his gaze back to the window. Alyssa nodded, stepping out of his office.

X

Alyssa pulled into the parking lot of Olivia's school. She turned off the ignition and waited until she saw Olivia walking out of the building. "Olivia," Alyssa shouted, stepping out of her Mercedes Benz S-Class.

Olivia squinted her eyes, "Alyssa?"

"Hey…yeah…It's me. Sorry to surprise you like this, but I need to talk to you about something." She stammered.

Olivia walked closer to where Alyssa stood, "Is everything ok?"

Alyssa tapped her fingers on the top of the car window, "Yes, everything is fine. Do you have a minute to grab a bite to eat?"

Olivia glanced down at her watch, "I'm meeting Fitz in a few…yeah…sure."

"Ok, cool. There is a diner about a mile from here. Follow me." Alyssa said, easing inside the vehicle.

Olivia nodded and walked to her vehicle, revving up her engine, following Alyssa out of the parking lot. They arrived at the diner, settling inside a booth. They ordered a handful of appetizers and two waters with lemon.

"Olivia, how are you?" Alyssa asked.

Olivia took several sips of water, "I'm fine."

"I miss seeing you at the office." Alyssa said.

Olivia rolled the paper from the straw between her fingers, "It's been hard to stop by with school back in session."

Alyssa tapped her fingers on the table, glaring at Olivia, "Is that the only reason?"

Olivia exhaled and took a long sip of her water. "Honestly, I don't trust Fitz's father anymore. We didn't even know he was spying on us. Olivia shook her head, "It makes me sick, just thinking about Jerry watching my intimate moments with Fitz. I have no desire to go back to Fitz's apartment or his office."

 _This is going to be harder than I thought Alyssa said to herself._ Alyssa cleared her throat, "Do you trust Mr. Grant?" Alyssa asked.

"I do." Olivia answered.

"He wouldn't put you in harm's way Olivia. He loves you." Alyssa stated.

"I know but his father…"

The waitress brought over the food, setting the plates in front of them. Alyssa pulled a small white bag from her purse, sliding it to Olivia. "Maybe this will help. Open it."

Olivia opened it, peeking inside. Her mouth dropped as she glared inside. She crumpled the bag, and slid it back to Alyssa. "Why do you have these?"

"When Mr. Grant returned to DC and told me he had given the cameras and USB to Emily to destroy. I contacted her immediately and flew to California the same night. I figured if you didn't destroy them yourself, you would still feel like someone was watching you." Alyssa explained.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest, "It's been a month, Alyssa. How do I know you didn't make copies of the recordings? Why should I trust you?"

Alyssa leaned her elbows on the table, her eyes pierced through Olivia, "I didn't make copies, Olivia. They have been tucked away in my safe this entire time. It was my plan to give them to you sooner, but you haven't been to the office. I'm risking my job and my trust with Mr. Grant for you. He's been different at the office and I am only trying to help. You can take them and do what you want with them or you can leave them. Know this, if you leave them with me, I will give them to Mr. Grant. I probably will lose my job." Alyssa stated.

Olivia unfolded her arms. She could tell Alyssa was being sincere. She didn't want Alyssa to lose her job or create more tension between her and Fitz.

Olivia placed the bag in her purse. "I won't tell, Fitz. Thank you."

Alyssa sighed, wiping the small bead of sweat from her brow, "No problem."

"You're very loyal to Fitz…Alyssa…Were you guys ever?" Olivia trailed off.

Alyssa interrupted Olivia, "Intimate…Oh God…No…He protected me. I've known Mr. Grant…Fitz since Georgetown. Alyssa lowered her head, speaking softly, "It was the day finals had ended and I was celebrating with some friends. I had too much to drink and was ready to leave the bar. My friends wanted to stay and basically told me to catch a cab and find my way home. Mr. Grant was at the bar with his friends celebrating as well. I decided to leave and try to get a cab. Apparently, a man had been watching me the entire time I was there with my friends. When I left, he followed me outside and pushed me up against the brick wall, attempting to rob me. Out of nowhere, Mr. Grant appeared and beat him up pretty bad. I was shaken up and he left his friends and made sure I got home safe. I owe my life to him. I will always protect him." Alyssa smiled.

Olivia's mouth hung open, "Wow!"

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome…right?" Alyssa said. She took a deep breath, "Now that I gave you the cameras and USB's and we're done with that…I have a favor to ask."

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked.

Alyssa sat up straight and smiled, "I've arranged a styling team to give you a manicure and pedicure on the day of the foundation ball. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to do your hair. Mr. Grant's tailor needs to be present for any last many changes to his tuxedo. I have a place in mind where all of this can take place."

"Let me guess…Fitz's apartment." Olivia answered.

"Yes!" Alyssa stated.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'll do it for Fitz."

"Wonderful," Alyssa said "Huck will be there when you arrive to make sure you're comfortable with the security."

They scooted out of the booth, and walked to their cars.

Olivia opened her car door, "Hey Alyssa," Olivia said.

"Yeah." Alyssa answered.

"You can fall back a little. I know how to protect Fitz." Olivia stated.

Alyssa winked, "He's all yours, Olivia."

Olivia sped back to her school. She jumped out of her car and grabbed her purse from the back seat. She knocked on the entrance door until the janitor came and opened the door. She rushed inside and headed directly to the science lab. She found the Bunsen burner that was hidden inside one of the closets. She set up the tripod and placed the glass beaker on top of it. She dropped the small cameras and USB's inside the beaker and placed the safety goggles over her face. She flicked the burner on and watched the small metal items melt from the heat. "Fuck you Jerry!" She whispered.

 **A/N: The visual is posted on my twitter account. The foundation ball is up next. Olivia burning the cameras and USB gives her some closure with the Jerry situation. Were you surprised Alyssa kept them for so long? Hmmmm...until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shay straitened the last piece of Olivia's hair, rambling about her latest issue with her boyfriend. Olivia noted the time on her watch and fidgeted in the salon chair. Shay patted her on her shoulder, "Liv stay still." Olivia huffed. Shay handed her the mirror, twirling the salon chair around, so Olivia could see her hair in the back. "It looks good, Shay. I have to go." Olivia said, hopping out the chair, tossing off the black cape that was around her neck. Olivia paid for her hair and sprinted to her car.

"Shit…Shit." She hissed, jumping in the driver's seat, speeding to Fitz's apartment. She was running late, thanks to her hairdresser, Shay, who had overbooked clients for the day. She pulled into a parking spot and turned off her car. She grabbed her small purple suitcase from the trunk. Alyssa had picked up her dress from her apartment earlier in the day and brought it over. She walked past Fitz's Porsche, eyeing the sleek black color. She took several short breaths, pausing at the entrance of the lobby. Huck walked from around the security desk, "Hey Liv."

"Hi Huck." Olivia said.

"Let me take your bag." Huck said, rolling the suitcase to the gold elevators. Olivia followed behind him and she noticed the armed security guard at the elevator. "Ms. Pope," the security guard said, pressing the elevator button on the wall. She nodded at the security guard, and entered the elevator with Huck. Olivia leaned on the gold handle, tapping her fingers on the cold brass. Huck placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, Liv." The elevator doors opened to Fitz's apartment. Alyssa stepped inside, pulling her out, "You're late. What happened?"

"My hairdresser had a lot of appointments." Olivia answered.

Alyssa took a deep breath, "Ok, Huck, do your thing."

"Walk with me." Huck swiftly moved in every room trailing his fingers under the furniture looking for cameras. He turned over chairs and slid under the couches. He went through every room like a thief in the night, giving Olivia the sign that he didn't find anything. "I've checked everything, Liv. Nothing is here." Huck said.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, hesitantly.

"You want me to go through it again? I'm sure." He answered.

"I'm…ok." Olivia said.

"All clear." Huck said into his watch. He briskly walked inside the living room where Fitz worked with his tailor. He spoke in a low tone to Fitz and he nodded.

Alyssa turned to Olivia, "Ok?"

"Ok." Olivia answered. Alyssa nudged Olivia toward the living room, "Go to him."

Fitz stood on a small round stool as his tailor perfected the bottom of his tuxedo pants. His white suspenders hung low and his white shirt draped to the side. He looked sexy. Olivia's breath hitched and she bit her bottom lip. Her nervousness dissipated and she sauntered to him, watching as his tailor hemmed the bottom of his pants. Fitz smiled, "Hi beautiful."

"Hi handsome." Olivia smiled.

He looked down at his tailor, "Give me a second." He stepped off the stool, gently pulling her into him, pressing his lips against her mouth, "Thank you." He nipped at her lips, until she opened and accepted his tongue. She cupped his cheeks, slowly caressing her hands behind his neck, tangling her fingers in his curls. She moaned into the kiss. His arms snaked around her hips, resting his fingers on her ass. Alyssa cleared her throat, snapping them out of their intense kiss. "Can I borrow her?" Alyssa asked.

Olivia giggled.

Fitz nodded, stepping back on the stool.

The makeup artist twirled the chair facing Olivia in front of the mirror. Her pedicure and manicure was complete as well. "Wow," she whispered, admiring her makeup and nails. Alyssa unzipped the black garment bag that hung over the door. She slipped Olivia's dress out of the bag, unzipped it and held it open, so she could step inside it. She placed Olivia's shoes in front of her and helped her put them on. Alyssa opened the black velvet satchel on the dresser, revealing several pieces of diamond jewelry for Olivia to choose. Olivia walked over to the dresser and tried on several earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

A knock came on the door. Alyssa cracked the door, peeking her head out, "Mr. Grant you can't come inside. She's almost ready."

"Please give this to Olivia." He said, handing her an aqua colored gift bag.

Alyssa closed the door with a smile. She dangled the bag in front of Olivia, "For you, from Mr. Grant."

Olivia beamed noticing the aqua colored bag and Tiffany and Co. black imprint. Her eyes widened as she lifted the top off the box. A pair of diamond earrings sparkled in the box. She glanced at Alyssa then back at the earrings. "This goes with the earrings." Alyssa said, handing Olivia a small white card.

 ** _Every woman deserves something from Tiffany's. I hope these match your dress tonight and one day your ring._**

 ** _Love, Fitz._**

Olivia lifted the earrings from the box inserting them in each ear.

"Beautiful." Alyssa said.

Olivia stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to Alyssa, "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Alyssa said.

Olivia lifted the bottom of her dress and followed Alyssa to the living room. "Baby," Olivia crooned, walking next to Fitz. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

Fitz smiled, "No baby, they are nice… _you_ are beautiful."

Olivia blushed, "I love you, Fitz." His head dropped to her forehead, kissing it. "I love you to."

Alyssa watched Fitz's smile brighten as he beamed over Olivia's dress. "I'm speechless." He whispered. Alyssa smiled, admiring their love. Alyssa's phone dinged alerting her the driver had arrived, "The limo is downstairs Mr. Grant."

Olivia tensed in Fitz's arms, "I thought we were taking your car?" Olivia questioned.

Fitz glanced at Alyssa.

"Huck is driving." Alyssa confirmed.

Olivia swallowed hard, "Ok."

X

The limo pulled up to the front of the Ritz Carlton. Huck rounded the vehicle, opening the doors to the red carpet. Fitz linked his hand with Olivia's, "Ready?"

"Yes," she answered. They stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet. Huck informed them he had an area set up inside the venue and would be watching for anything out of the ordinary. Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand, "Everything ok?" He asked, halting his steps.

"Fitz, Makayla is here reporting for her magazine. I promised her we would stop and give her a quote for the magazine." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled, "Ok, no problem. She can get the exclusive about my new addition to the foundation."

"Something new? I want to know." Olivia inquired.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Fitz said.

Photographers snapped pictures and called Fitz's name repeatedly. He ignored them, looking around for Makayla. "Do you see her?" He asked.

"Yes, down at the end." Olivia responded. Makayla smiled when they walked directly toward her, stopping in front of her. She nervously opened her notebook, "Hi Mr. Grant, my name is Makayla and I'm from the DC Sun. You host this event every year, raising money for local non-profit organizations in the community. Are you sponsoring the same organizations this year?" Makayla asked.

"For years, the Grant family has sponsored Habitat for Humanity and other housing related organizations because of my father, Jerry Grant. We will continue to honor that commitment, however, this evening we are raising funds for a new project." Fitz spoke into the microphone.

"Are you able to give a clue about your new project?" Makayla asked.

"Tonight, I'm raising money for several DC public schools. In my research, I have found that several public schools lack proper equipment such as computers, books for their libraries, and basic necessities such as toilet paper. I plan on trying to change that tonight. I am creating an addition to the foundation that will sponsor schools and provide the resources they need." Fitz explained.

"Wow, that is amazing Mr. Grant." Makayla said, glancing at Olivia. "Do you have an idea when the project will start?"

"It depends on this lovely lady right here." Fitz said, squeezing Olivia's hand.

Makayla smiled, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

Fitz beamed, "Olivia Pope, my girlfriend."

Olivia blushed.

Alyssa appeared from the entrance. "We need you inside Mr. Grant."

"Do you have enough?" He asked Makayla. She nodded, waving at Olivia.

"Mr. Grant…Mr. Grant." He heard the other reporters yelling out his name.

"Fitz what about the other reporters?" Olivia asked, turning her head, glaring at the cameras.

Fitz lifted the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it, "Makayla has the exclusive information. They'll have to get it from her. Come on, baby."

Olivia's eyes widened at the exquisite white and gold floral decorations. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dripping with crystals. Crisp white linen adorned the tables with small lighted calla lily centerpieces. "I need a minute with you." Fitz said, motioning Olivia to a wooden door on the side of the ballroom. He pressed on the door, ushering her inside.

Fitz took Olivia's hands in his, lightly kissing her cheek, "Tonight, I want you to know you're the most important person to me in this room. I have to talk to a lot of people and I won't be by your side. You will be on my mind the entire time. If at any point you need me, come and get me."

Olivia nodded, softly brushing her lips against his, "I will…I promise."

"I love you." He whispered.

Alyssa knocked on the door, motioning for Fitz. "The mayor just arrived." Fitz nodded, giving Olivia one last kiss on her cheek.

"I'll show you where your parents are sitting." Alyssa said.

Olivia approached the table where her parents were sitting, Maya stood wrapping her arms around Olivia, "Don't you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom and so do you. Wow! I love this dress on you." Olivia stated. Maya wore a simple black ball gown dress with matching arm length black gloves.

"Hi dad." Olivia said, hugging and kissing her father on the cheek.

"Hello Livvie, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia answered.

"How is work?" Eli asked.

"Really good. I started studying for the principal's exam." Olivia answered.

"Good to hear. How are things with Fitzgerald?" Eli asked, sternly.

Olivia bit the inside of her mouth, "Good…ok…we're doing good."

Eli arched his eyebrow, "Something going on between the two of you?"

"Oh…no…dad. I'm a little nervous about you meeting his family for the first time." Olivia said, rubbing her hands together, nervously. She hated keeping secrets from her father, but she knew he would go ballistic if he found out about Jerry.

"Well, I looked around for Fitzgerald's father but I haven't found him. I'm assuming he's attending tonight. I would like to introduce myself." Eli said.

Olivia swallowed hard, "I'll make sure to introduce you when I see him." She lied.

Olivia turned her attention away from her father, "Mom…Fitz's mother, Diana is here. I want to introduce you to her. You'll like her."

"Wonderful. I would love to meet her. Let's go and check out the silent auction. I glanced at some of the gifts on the way in." Maya stated. They stood from the table and exited the ballroom. They walked over to the table where the silent auction gifts were displayed. Maya glanced at the gifts, picking up a description card from the table, "You want to tell me why you lied to your father?" Maya asked, keeping her eyes focused on the gifts.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"You were biting the inside of your mouth, Livvie. It's one of the things you do when you're not telling the truth. Is there something going on between you and Fitz?" Maya asked.

Olivia sighed. "Mom…no…we're fine. He's not speaking to his father right now and I really don't want to discuss it. Please drop it…ok."

"Olivia families fight. I'm sure they will work it out. I don't like you lying to your father. If it's something serious, you need to tell us. What happens in the dark, always come to light." Maya answered, picking up a green box that held a pearl necklace. "This is lovely."

Olivia sighed again, blinking back tears. "Mom, I love Fitz. I'm in love with him, but his family dynamics are different than what I'm used to. I can't talk about it here…ok."

Maya nodded, "When you're ready, I'm here to listen. Your earrings are beautiful. Are they from Fitz?"

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Love can't be bought. It must be earned. You understand that…right?" Maya stated.

"Yes, mom. I know. He loves me just as much as I love him." Olivia said, trailing her fingers over the earrings that hung from her ears.

"Do you see something you like?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

Maya chuckled, "Livvie, I can't bid on anything. These starting bids are enormous. You know we don't have that kind of money."

"What about this cruise to Spain for you and dad? It looks really fun." Olivia said, picking up the pen.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Mom this is Fitz's event. He told me to pick something and bid on it." Olivia said. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Olivia's waist and she didn't have to look to know it was Fitz. His cologne was a dead giveaway. She instantly melted her back into his chest. "See something you like?" Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia turned in his arms, "I was looking at this for my mom and dad. What do you think?"

"Hello, Mrs. Pope, how are you?" Fitz said, unwrapping his arms from Olivia's waist and embracing Maya.

"Fitzgerald it's so good to see you again. This is a lovely event. Thank you for inviting us." Maya said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you made the trip. I just saw Eli and introduced him to a few people that might be interested in his business." Fitz stated.

"Wonderful." Maya said.

"Baby, what about this trip for my parents?" Olivia asked.

Fitz took the pen from her hand and signed his name across the entire paper. He bent down kissing her on the cheek. "Enjoy. I'll have Alyssa bring the tickets at the end of the event." He said, turning toward Maya.

"Fitzgerald, please, this is way too much." Maya said, shaking her head.

Fitz smiled, "This trip was donated by a great friend. I would love for you and Mr. Pope to go and have a good time. I insist. Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

"If you insist, Fitzgerald. I will speak to Eli about it. He could really use some time away. Things are a bit stressful right now." Maya stated.

Olivia quickly turned to her mother, "Mom what's going on with dad?"

Maya patted Olivia on the shoulder, "Oh nothing for you to worry about, Livvie."

"Butterbean, we're about to start." Diana said, stepping out of the ballroom, reaching her hand out for Fitz. "Olivia, I haven't stopped since I got here. I've been trying to make my way over to you. How are you darling?" Diana quickly hugged and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Who is this lovely woman standing next to you? You look exactly like her."

"My mom…Maya Pope." Olivia answered.

Diana smiled, "Maya it's great to meet you. You have a lovely daughter."

"Thank you. Fitzgerald has been very kind and generous. You've raised him well." Maya said.

"Thank you. Butterbean we need to go inside." Diana said.

Fitz groaned, "Mom this is a professional event."

Diana huffed throwing up her hands, "Let's go Fitzgerald! Maya come chat with me."

Olivia turned to go back inside the ballroom, halting her steps at the door when she heard her name being called. She looked back, squealing, "Emily!"

Emily rushed to her hugging her. "Hey Liv. I am fashionably late as usual. Has my mom been looking for me?"

"I don't think so." Olivia answered.

"Good! Where's Fitz?" Emily asked.

"Inside. Where is Pearl? I thought she was coming." Olivia answered.

"She wasn't feeling good. She's back in Cali with my Aunt Angela and Mia." Emily answered.

Olivia felt an uneasiness in her stomach, "Is it something serious Ems?"

"Nothing to worry about Liv. She has a little cold." Emily answered.

"Didn't you take the private jet with your mom? Why are you late?" Olivia asked.

Emily chuckled, "Girl, I needed a few cocktails before coming to this snooze fest."

Olivia giggled, covering her mouth. "You want to go in with me?"

"No, I'm waiting for my uncle Cyrus." Emily answered, looking over her shoulder.

X

Olivia returned to her seat just as Fitz took the podium. His eyes fixated on hers as he described the great work the foundation was doing in DC. She blushed every time he gave her a crooked smile. She felt a sense of pride and arousal watching Fitz demand the attention of everyone in the room. The heat radiated through her body down to her core. She crossed her legs easing the ache pulsating at her clit. Maya tapped her on her leg, knocking her out of her trance. Fitz introduced the new education component to the foundation, naming her as the chairperson. When he finished his speech, the room erupted in applause.

A slide show of events sponsored by the foundation played on the two big screens on the side of the stage. The band opened the dance floor and people flocked to the wooden floor, swaying back and forth with their partners. Olivia felt a ping of sadness as she watched several couples join the dance floor. Stephen and Abby danced to a few songs. Her parents danced which made her happy. She watched as her father whispered the words to the song in her mother's ear and she beamed like a love-sick teenager. She frowned, observing Fitz, deep in another conversation. She didn't want to be rude, but she wanted at least one dance with him before the night ended. She huffed watching him end his conversation and walking to someone else. "Excuse me." Olivia said, to her parents when they returned from the dance floor. She looked around the room and spotted Abby wearing Stephen's suit jacket, laughing with Emily. She walked over to them and plopped down on the seat.

"What gives, bestie?" Abby asked.

"Nothing." Olivia said.

"Oh! I know that look." Abby said.

"What look?" Emily said.

"She misses your brother." Abby whined.

Emily laughed, "It's been how many hours?"

Abby belted out, "Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes."

Abby and Emily busted out laughing.

Olivia chuckled. "Shut up, both of you. I just want one dance with him."

The band leader informed everyone they were winding down and playing the last song for the night. Olivia looked around the room for Fitz and spotted him talking to his uncle Peter. She sighed.

"Go tell him you want to dance, Liv." Abby said. Olivia looked at Emily and she nodded in agreement. Olivia stood, moving briskly between the tables toward Fitz. She linked her fingers with his when she reached his side. She spoke to his uncle and turned to him, "Can I have this dance?" Peter smiled and lifted his glass to Fitz. He took Olivia's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. His left hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest, as his right hand linked with her other hand. The music was a slow instrumental version of _'For Your Love'_ by Stevie Wonder. His deep blue eyes never left her brown doe orbs. He twirled her around and brought her back in his arms. "I love you." Olivia whispered. He gave her a crooked smile and whispered "I love you more and I want to kiss you."

Olivia blushed, "You should do it."

"Is that a dare, Ms. Pope?" He asked, trailing his hand down her cheek, swaying to the beat of the music.

He brushed his lips against hers as the song ended. She took two steps back to walk away and realized the entire ballroom had paused and was watching them. "Oh," Olivia said, looking around the room. Fitz knew at that moment, he'd told the world he was no longer available. The newspapers and magazines would run the story starting tomorrow and he was fine with it. He was sure wherever his father was, he would get the message that Olivia was here to stay.

Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand, "I'm going to say goodnight to my parents."

"I'll finish up here, then we can leave." Fitz stated.

Olivia hugged and kissed her parent's goodbye. They were staying at the hotel and she was anxious for them to leave. She was worried her father would ask more questions about Jerry. She was grateful he didn't.

X

The evening had winded down and majority of the guests had left. Cyrus stood at the cherry wood bar, sipping a glass of whiskey. Peter leaned on the counter, swirling the ice around in his glass of bourbon. "Cyrus, Jerry won't be a problem. You can call off your dogs." Peter said.

Cyrus laughed, "Not a chance Peter. My loyalty is to my sister, Diana. I don't give a damn about Jerry."

Peter sighed, "Let's make an agreement Cyrus…I'll keep Jerry away from Diana."

Cyrus placed his glass on the bar, "Agreements are for men I can trust, Peter."

"You know he isn't a threat, Cy." Peter said.

"The hell he is…He spied on his own son. He's a sick bastard, Peter." Cyrus said.

Peter turned quickly facing Cyrus. "What does that make you?"

"I've done some shit in my day, Peter Grant, but I've never stooped this low." Cyrus said.

Fitz walked up to the bar and interrupted, "Did you enjoy the event uncle Peter?"

"It was great as usual, nephew." Peter answered.

"Any word on my father?" Fitz asked.

Peter swallowed hard, "He's out of the country, Fitz. We've talked briefly. I'm sorry he broke your trust."

"Make sure he stays away from me, uncle." Fitz demanded.

Peter glared at Fitz, "He's still your father, Fitzgerald. I'll do my best to keep him away from you and Olivia." Peter walked toward Diana, hugging her before leaving the ballroom.

Cyrus turned to Fitz, "Your uncle is telling the truth. Jerry is out of the country. I have people watching him. I'll know the minute he steps foot on American soil."

"Thank you, uncle Cyrus." Fitz said.

"She's the one…huh?" Cyrus asked.

Fitz looked around the ballroom, "Yes! My father can't ruin this for me. Did you take care of her ex?" Fitz asked.

"I blacklisted him from every hospital in DC, Maryland, Virginia and New York. He was fired from his job at the hospital. He left DC and went back to New York. He won't be a problem for you, Fitzgerald." Cyrus explained.

Fitz clinked his glass with Cyrus's, "I'll let you know if your father returns." Cyrus walked toward Diana. Fitz followed, hugging her. "Great job, Butter…Fitzgerald." Diana said.

"Make sure you stay with uncle Cy…ok?" Fitz said.

"Listen Fitzgerald, I was married to Jerry. I am not afraid of him. He's not the big bad wolf and I'm damn sure not red riding hood. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me and go spend some time with Olivia. I'm sure your sister is concocting some plan to keep her out late tonight." She said, kissing Fitz on the cheek.

Alyssa stopped Fitz midway through the tables, "I need your signature Mr. Grant."

"For?" Fitz asked, looking down at the check.

"It's the balance for the venue." Alyssa answered. He looked over the amount and signed his name.

"How do you think everything turned out?" Alyssa asked.

"Very nice as always, Alyssa. I wouldn't know what to do without you…Thank you." Fitz stated.

"Just a reminder you're meeting with Warren Johnson in the morning. The realtor found some really nice apartments and will send them to you via text." Alyssa said, gathering her notebook from the table.

Fitz undid his bowtie and glanced around the room for Olivia. She was sitting at the back table with Emily and Abby. He walked over to the table and rested his hand on the back of her chair.

"We were just talking about the after party, lil bro." Emily announced.

His voice deepened, "Olivia's not going."

Olivia whipped her head around and glared at him, "Fitz!"

Emily sucked her teeth, "She can go if she wants, Fitz. Last time I checked she was a grown ass woman."

Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I have plans for us tonight. It involves my tongue between your legs for a very long time."

Olivia cleared her throat, "Ladies it's been a pleasure, but I'm gonna pass on the after party and go home with Fitz."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fitz you make me sick. Abby you still down."

"Hell yes! Let me tell Stephen." Abby sauntered over to Stephen, who was slouched in the chair, scrolling through his phone. "Babe, I'm going out with Emily for a little. I'll come by your place when we finish."

Stephen shrugged, "Alright, Abby. Try not to be gone too long."

Abby kissed his cheek, "Don't fall asleep."

Fitz interlocked his fingers with Olivia's, helping her from the chair. Olivia hugged Emily. "You're going to miss all the fun, Liv." Emily said.

"Next time, I promise." Olivia said.

Olivia hugged Abby, "Have fun!"

Abby giggled, "You made the right decision, bestie. Dick is better than drinks. Hopefully Stephen doesn't fall asleep and I can have both tonight."

Olivia chuckled, "Abby what am I going to do with you?"

They walked toward Stephen on their way out of the ballroom. Stephen stood from his seat and stretched. Fitz patted him on the back, "Solo for the night?"

Stephen groaned, "It appears that way thanks to your sister. Looks like your night is ending on a high note."

"It is." Fitz answered.

Olivia smiled, "Bye Stephen."

"Bye Vegas." Stephen said.

X

They nodded as they passed the security guard in the lobby of Fitz's apartment. Olivia slipped off her heels in the elevator, leaning her back against Fitz's chest. "I had a really nice time this evening. It was nice to see you in your element." The elevator doors opened, Fitz stepped off, holding the doors open for Olivia. "It was nice having you by my side." He responded.

Olivia smiled.

"If you're not comfortable staying here, I booked us a hotel room." Fitz said.

Olivia turned to him, taking his hands in hers. "I want to be here with you."

Fitz exhaled and pulled her closer to his chest. His hands slowly stroked the strands of her hair. Olivia's eyes met his and she trailed her fingers down his cheeks. Her lips brushed against his, patiently waiting for him to part his lips and accept her tongue. His hands roamed her body, sending shockwaves through her system. "So much fabric." Fitz groaned.

"This dress is couture, Fitz. You cannot rip it off." Olivia said, walking toward the kitchen, in an attempt to cool down her desire for him. She stopped at the counter and noticed a tall blue bag with a card leaning against it.

"Baby, what's this?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea." Fitz answered. He snapped his head around as if he was looking for someone. Liv noticed his nervousness and she tightened her grip around his arm. "Get Huck, baby." Olivia said, pushing the bag away.

Fitz ripped open the card and smiled, "Look inside the bag, baby." Olivia stood on her toes, pulling the white tissue paper from the bag. She peeked in the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine, beaming when she read the label. Fitz handed her the card and she read the message.

 ** _Mr. Grant and Olivia,_**

 ** _I thought this would be a nice surprise for the first night back in the apartment. Enjoy your 'Olitz' wine._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Alyssa._**

"It's our wine." Olivia squealed. Fitz walked to the bar, grabbing the corkscrew and popped the cork off the bottle. He poured the red liquid in two glasses, handing one to Olivia. They clinked the glasses together before tasting it. "Oh! This is good, baby." Olivia said.

Fitz grabbed the bottle, "Let's bring it in the bedroom and enjoy it together."

After several glasses of wine, Olivia felt tipsy and aroused. Olivia guzzled the remainder of the wine in her glass, "Unzip me, baby."

Fitz slowly undid the zipper, watching the dress fall from her skin, creating a pool of fabric on the floor. "More." Olivia said, holding out her wine glass for a refill and stepping out of the dress. Fitz chuckled, pouring more wine in the glass. Olivia took several sips, before setting the glass back on the nightstand. Fitz slipped off his tuxedo jacket, tossing it on the black leather chair by the long window in his bedroom. Her small fingers undid each button on his crisp white shirt. He shook off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Olivia quickly moved her hands to his belt, trying to undo it. "Not yet, baby." He said, placing his hand on top of hers, holding them in place.

He changed his position, moving behind her, unclasping her bra, and slipping it off her shoulders. His hands wrapped around her waist, snaking up to her breasts, cupping them. Her nipples hardened at his touch. He flicked them causing Olivia to whimper and rotate her hips into his crotch, "I want you, Fitz…please."

His voice deepened an octave lower, "It's just me and you tonight. We don't have to be quiet because of Abby. I want to hear you,"

Olivia nodded.

Fitz swiped her hair to the side of her neck, kissing tenderly down her back until he reached her black thong. He outlined the fabric with his tongue, hooking his teeth, bringing it down over her hips to the floor. Olivia stepped out of the thong, kicking it to the side. His hands gingerly roamed up her body like a soft feather, tickling her skin. "Ohhh baby." Olivia moaned. He moved her back toward the bed, slowly laying her down on the soft mattress.

He licked his lips, lifting her legs to his shoulders before kneeling down, centering his lips at her core. He lapped up the creamy substance that glistened the outside of her pussy. He licked and sucked her clit with gentle movements. Olivia arched off the bed, parting her legs wider. "Fuck!" Fitz cursed, pulling her closer to his mouth. He rimmed her clit with his tongue before inserting two fingers, "Uhhhh Ahhhhhh!" Olivia purred. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers, while her walls contracted vigorously. He worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, creating a scissor effect, stretching her walls. Olivia fisted the comforter, sucking in her bottom lip, as her body convulsed and jerked on the mattress. He repeated this over and over multiple times until sweat dripped down Olivia's face. "Sooooo good. I could eat you for hours, baby." Fitz said, licking his lips, placing her tired legs on the floor.

He took a sip of wine from his glass, undoing his belt and button. He stepped out of his pants, tossing them on the chair. His erection pressed firm against his boxer briefs, aching to be set free. It was impressive and her pussy reacted at the sight of it. "Let me, baby." Olivia said, raising up off her elbows, sitting in front of him. She peeled off his boxer briefs slowly freeing his hard, thick length. It was fully erect, veins ran up and down his shaft, pre-cum glistened at the tip. Fitz closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down his length, reaching the tip, circling the precum with his fingers. Olivia scooted closer to him, and swiped her tongue over the tip. Fitz stepped back, desire filled his cerulean blue eyes. "Baby, you don't have to."

"I want to." Olivia said, looking up at him.

"Have you done it before?" He asked.

"No. Teach me." Olivia answered.

He rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek, "Baby are you sure?"

"Yes, Fitz. I'm sure." She answered.

Fitz dreamed many nights of Olivia taking him in her mouth. He wasn't going to bring it up. He knew she was a virgin when they met and just assumed she hadn't done it before. He was doing fine without it being a part of their love making. She wanted him this way and he wasn't going to deny her. He inched closer to her, watching, anticipating Olivia parting her lips. Olivia licked her lips, lubricating them. Olivia wrapped her small hands around his thick shaft, stroking it. Olivia parted her lips, taking the tip of his dick in her mouth. "Fuck…Fuck." Fitz cursed. She stroked the base, opening her mouth wider, accepting more of him. Olivia sucked slow and easy. Her fingers caressed and stroked until his hips slowly thrusted in her grip. "That's it, Liv…just like that…don't stop…please." He begged.

She opened her eyes and watched as Fitz's face contorted in pleasure and he moaned her name over and over. Her clit throbbed as she watched the control she had over him. She sucked and sucked until Fitz was growling with pleasure. She cupped the fingers of one hand around his balls, fondled, and caressed. Fitz opened his eyes and stared down at Olivia moaning around his dick. He watched it disappear in her mouth, nearly to her throat. "Suck it, baby." He whispered.

His eyes closed as she tightened her mouth and her tongue stroked and licked. His balls tightened and he felt his release nearing. He jerked back, wobbling and falling back on his leather chair. Olivia covered her mouth with her hand, "Baby, did I do something wrong?"

Fitz was out of breath, "No…No…Liv…baby…nothing was wrong. It was perfect. I had to stop myself before I exploded."

"Oh." She said, walking to where he was stretched out on the chair. She straddled his waist, slowly gliding down on him. "Mmmmmmm," He moaned. "You're so wet."

The moonlight shone on her body making the perfect silhouette in the darkness. She gyrated her hips, slow and then fast, pressing her palms on his chest for leverage. He lifted his hips off the chair, meeting her stroke for stroke. He arched up and sucked in her hard nipples one by one, grazing them with his teeth. She winced from the sensation, dropping her head back. They moved in sync to the perfect song of their heartbeats. Oliva nipped at Fitz's neck, moaning loudly in his ear. "Louder, Liv." He demanded, pounding into her with mindless hunger causing her moans to echo throughout the room. "I love you…I love you…I love you." Fitz groaned, releasing a powerful rush of his seed inside her. Olivia fell to his chest, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. They laid there for a while embracing each other. They hadn't been this free with each other in a long time. Fitz cradled Olivia, rubbing her back. He turned and looked out the window, watching the street lights flicker, drifting off to sleep.

X

Fitz's alarm blared throughout the bedroom. Olivia banged on the nightstand trying to shut it off. "Baby turn it off." She mumbled. Fitz picked up his phone and threw it across the room. It vibrated and screeched as it danced on the floor. "Baby," Olivia whined. Fitz jerked the covers back, walking over to the phone shutting off the sound. He slipped back under the sheets and groaned. He pulled Olivia closer to his chest and she nuzzled her head on his prickly chest hairs. "You have to get up, Fitz." He trailed his finger over her arm, kissing her forehead. Her phone started vibrating on the nightstand. She reached over and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "What!" she said groggily.

"Hi, Olivia, sorry to bother you but is Mr. Grant with you?" Alyssa asked. Olivia handed Fitz the phone and turned over on her stomach.

"Yes, Alyssa." He said.

"Mr. Grant, Warren Johnson will be here in 10 minutes. I was wondering if you were still coming to the office this morning." Alyssa asked.

Fitz sighed, "Yes, I'll be there. I need an hour or so."

"Ok." Alyssa said, hanging up.

"Are you working today?" Fitz asked, sliding from under the covers.

"No. I took the day off. I figured it would be a long night." She said, yawning and stretching.

"Can you stay here until I get back? I won't be long." Fitz said, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from his drawer. She watched his naked body stroll inside the bathroom, his dick…fully erect. She licked her lips as the thought of having him in her mouth last night rushed to her mind. "I can stay." She answered. Olivia stood, wrapping the sheet around her body and joined him in the bathroom. He swished water in his mouth, rinsing out the toothpaste. He kissed her on the forehead. Olivia brushed her teeth and watched as he turned on the shower. She propped herself up on the counter, hugging the sheet around her body. "Fitz."

"Hmmm." He said, testing the water.

"Last night, did you like it?" She asked, nervously playing with the sheet.

He walked over to her, swiped his hand down her cheek, "I loved it…I love you." He captured her lips, unraveling the sheet, and pressed her breasts together, before sucking on her nipple. Olivia's head fell back and her arms wrapped around his waist. He peeled the sheet off allowing it to drop to the floor. In one quick swoop he was inside her. "Ahhhhhh, Fitz." She moaned, bucking her hips, taking him fully. Olivia gripped the counter, leaning back, watching her pussy swallow him. She rubbed her hands up and down on his chest, rubbing over his nipples. "Damn, baby." Fitz groaned, pumping faster and faster. Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck, moving with his strokes, her pussy convulsing around his dick. "I love you so much, Fitz." She whispered against his neck. He pumped with vigor until heated spurts of his seed released inside her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm going to make you my wife."

X

Fitz rushed getting dressed. Olivia searched the kitchen looking for food to make a quick breakfast but the refrigerator was empty. He quickly grabbed the cup of coffee she made from the Keurig machine. "Think about the education fund and what you want to do with it. Alyssa and Stephen have the particulars about how much is in the fund. There is enough to do whatever you want with it. Discuss it with them when you're ready." Fitz said.

Olivia held her mug in her hand, blowing over the piping hot liquid, "Ok."

"I'll call Ace to restock the refrigerator and make dinner tonight. Huck will be downstairs if you need him. Please be here when I get back. I want to come home to you." He said, placing his mug inside the sink. Olivia sat her mug on the counter, she gently pulled on his suit jacket bringing him closer to her. She exhaled his cologne, burying her head in his chest, tracing the outline of his shirt with her fingers. "What do you need beautiful?"

"I don't want to be alone…here, Fitz." She whispered.

He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. "Invite Abby over. Is she home?"

Olivia shrugged.

He released his arms, looking around the kitchen and briskly walked inside the bedroom searching for her phone. He placed it in her hand and waited until she dialed Abby's number. She followed him to the elevator, her doe eyes pierced through him, "Baby, I..." He pulled out his cell phone, "Alyssa I need more time, put Warren in the conference room." He waited until he heard the elevator ding and Abby sauntered off, "So this is how the rich lives."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you, baby."

He rubbed his nose against hers, "I won't be long…ok."

Olivia nodded and watched as he entered the elevator and the doors closed.

"Give me the tour bestie." Abby said, stepping out of her sneakers.

Olivia walked Abby through each room leaving the bedroom for last. "Bedroom." Olivia blurted out.

"Oh! Shit this is a big ass bed, Liv." Abby said, moving around the room. "This is where you scream out his name, "Ohhh Fitzzz." She mocked.

Olivia giggled, pushing Abby out the room, "Shut it Abs, get out."

"Yeah, y'all was fucking last night. It reeks of hot ass sex in there." Abby said, walking to the kitchen, plopping on the stool.

"Oh my God, Abby you have no filter." Olivia said.

"None." Abby said.

"I'll order some breakfast." Olivia said. She ordered breakfast from the restaurant downstairs in the building. They sat around the kitchen counter eating pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

Olivia smeared butter on her pancakes, "Did you have fun last night with Emily?"

"Yeah, we bar hopped to about five bars. I was wasted. Stephen was pissed when I strolled in at four this morning." Abby answered.

"Abby what the hell!" Olivia said.

"Liv, I don't answer to anyone but Abbigale Whelan so he can kick rocks." Abby snorted.

"Ok I get that, but damn, Abs." Olivia said.

"Liv, you and Fitz are so in love with each other and it's amazing to watch, but Stephen and I are not there…not yet. Maybe one day…I don't know." Abby shrugged, stuffing eggs in her mouth.

Olivia whispered, "I finally did it last night, Abs."

Abby dipped her pancakes in the syrup on her plate, "Did what?"

"Ugh Abs, what I told you I was so afraid to do." Olivia said.

Abby's eyes widened, she took a sip of her orange juice, "You…You sucked his dick?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm!" Olivia said, sipping her tea.

Abby held up her hand for a high five. "I'll be damned, Olivia fucking Pope welcome to the big leagues."

Olivia slapped it and giggled. "I just did it. The mood felt right, so I tried it."

"Well…shit what did he say? Better yet what did he do?" Abby inquired.

"He liked it. I think I did it right. He moaned and cursed a lot." Olivia said.

"Hell yeah, you did it right. Damn, so I really was cock blocking y'all. You came back to his apartment and got buck wild!" Abby laughed.

Olivia laughed.

She heard Huck's voice echo through the apartment. "Huck." Olivia asked.

"My bad I forgot to tell you and Fitz, I installed an intercom. The base is located by the elevator. I'm sending Ace up on the elevator."

"Oh…ok." Olivia said, as the elevator dinged and Ace walked off with his assistant. "Hi Olivia." He said, entering the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter.

"Hi Ace." Olivia said.

"Who is that fine specimen of a man?" Abby whispered.

"Fitz's personal chef. Come on." Olivia said, grabbing Abby's arm motioning her over to the couch. She flicked on the tv to Netflix and they binged watched several shows, while eating and laughing.

X

Fitz slumped in his office chair, stretching his long legs on top of his desk. He was tired and worried about Olivia. He texted Ace to see if he arrived at the apartment and asked if Olivia was still there. Ace responded with a yes. He smiled, placing his phone back on the desk. He yawned as Alyssa walked inside the office, holding folders in her hand. "Sorry," He said.

"Late night?" She asked.

"Thank you for the wine. It was a nice surprise." Fitz answered.

Alyssa smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Why am I meeting with Warren Johnson again?" Fitz inquired.

"He wanted to speak to you about Mellie." Alyssa stated.

Fitz sighed, "I have no interest in talking to him Alyssa. Why did you set this meeting up?"

"He begged me to meet with you, Mr. Grant. He stated he wanted to apologize for his daughter's involvement with your father." Alyssa stated.

"He could have done that over the phone." Fitz answered.

"He's been waiting a long time, Mr. Grant. Should I bring him inside?" Alyssa asked.

"Bring him in and don't leave in case I need him escorted off the premises." Fitz stated. Alyssa nodded and walked out of the office. Fitz transitioned from his office chair to the couch. He stood as Alyssa entered, showing Warren to the couch.

Warren extended his hand, "Fitzgerald Grant, so good to finally meet you."

Fitz kept his hands in his pockets, "You have five minutes to explain why I shouldn't have your daughter arrested for violating my privacy."

"I understand your anger. I was unaware Mellie was involved in any type of scheme with your father. She is grown and I try to stay out of her personal life. She never discussed anything with me. I came to make a peace offering. I have 60 acres of land in DC that I was going to sell to your father, but I've decided not to. I am giving it to you for free." Warren explained.

"Nothing is ever free. What's the catch, Warren?" Fitz asked.

"No catch, Fitzgerald. What my daughter and your father did was despicable and I feel horrible about it. I am a family man, so I can only imagine the disgust you have toward your father. I am not in the business of stealing or hoodwinking people. I believe in karma. You can take the land or leave it." Warren stated.

Fitz thought about his idea of starting his own firm and getting from underneath Jerry. The land Warren was offering would be a place to build and start fresh. "I'll think about it. Send Alyssa the information."

"I'll have my assistant draw up the papers and send them your way. It's been a pleasure, Fitzgerald." Warren said, standing from the couch, following Alyssa to the door. "If you speak to your father, let him know, I'm looking for him."

"You'll have to find him yourself, Warren. I won't be in touch with Jerry." Fitz answered.

Alyssa showed Warren to the elevator. She rushed back inside Fitz's office. He was picking up his cell phone, dropping it in the inside of his suit jacket, "I'm gone for the day. I don't want to be disturbed."

Alyssa swallowed hard handing Fitz a small white envelope, "What's this?" He asked.

"I opened it. You should read it." Alyssa said.

Fitz pulled out the check and read the amount on the line. He immediately recognized the handwriting. "Send it back."

"Mr. Grant, it's five million dollars." Alyssa stated.

"Send…it…back!" He boomed.

"There was no return address. This card came with it." Alyssa said, handing him the card. He tore open the envelope and read the words,

 **Fitzgerald,**

 **Since I wasn't able to attend the foundation ball this year, please accept this donation on my behalf. While I'm away, it is my hope, you will use this time to forgive me. I won't be gone for long. Please give Olivia my regards.**

 **Best,**

 **JG**

Just as he suspected. It was from his father. He tore up the note and the check. "I'll inform Huck to tighten up security."

"Are you going to tell Olivia, Mr. Grant." Alyssa asked.

"No. Please do the same Alyssa." He said whizzing past her, exiting his office.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Abby is so much fun to write. She cracks me up! We know what happened to Edison on Cyrus's end. There is more to that story and you'll learn about it soon. So much happened in this chapter. Let's discuss. Thank you to everyone who leaves a review. I love discussing the story with you. The visual is on my twitter. Until next time…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fitz firmly pressed his back against the headboard. He glanced over at Olivia and smiled. He knew she was exhausted. They had made love twice and the second time was hungrier than the first. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down her naked skin. Her body shuddered at the tickling sensation, stirring a little. He bent down, kissing the top of her head. Her curls were slightly damp from her sweat. He reached over on the night stand and grabbed his phone, scrolling through various text messages from his realtor. Olivia slowly lifted her head, noticing the bright light shining through the dark bedroom, "Whatcha doing?" Her voice, raspy and dry.

He quickly flashed the phone toward her, "What do you think?"

Olivia slowly scooted up on the mattress, taking the phone in her hands, and glanced at the screen. She shielded her eyes briefly from the brightness, waiting for them to adjust.

"Nice…right!" Fitz said, excitedly.

Olivia yawned, "Yeah." She said, handing the phone back to him, dropping her head down on the pillow.

"What about this one?" He asked.

She nuzzled higher on his chest close, playing with the prickly chest hairs, "Baby, this one is nice to."

"Ok, last one. This is a townhouse. It has an upstairs and a downstairs." Fitz said.

Olivia propped her back against the headboard, "Fitz are you moving?"

"Baby, you're not comfortable here. I've been thinking about relocating." Fitz answered.

Olivia pulled the covers up, covering her exposed breasts, "Fitz, don't move because of me. You like it here."

He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, lifting her chin. His eyes demanded her attention, and she looked directly at him, "I want you to move in with me. Maybe we can find something we both like."

Olivia blinked rapidly, swallowing hard. She eased out of his embrace and pulled the covers back. She stood and walked over to her duffle bag on the floor. She rummaged through it in the dark until she felt the softness of her night gown. She pulled it out and slipped it over her shoulders. She turned to Fitz, answering him in a soft tone, "I…I…don't know Fitz."

"Baby, you're here most nights. I just thought…" Fitz trailed off, watching her silhouette move inside the bathroom.

Olivia leaned on the sink, gripping it tightly, "Living together is a huge commitment, Fitz."

Fitz placed his feet on the floor, searching for his boxer briefs, "Can you at least think about it, baby. I don't need an answer right now." Fitz said.

Olivia played with the bottom of her night gown, "I'll think about it, ok?" She closed the bathroom door. She immediately paced in circles. Her mind raced with thoughts of moving in with Fitz. She started overthinking the entire scenario. She wasn't ready to give up her apartment. She wanted to be married before she moved in with any man. She had standards, morals and values. She had already thrown one of them out of the window by having sex before marriage. Her father's saying repeatedly played in her mind, 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.' Fitz could get comfortable and never marry me she thought. She sat on the toilet and dropped her head in her hands, shaking it. She jumped at the knock on the door, "Baby, you ok?" Fitz asked, tapping on the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out." She answered. She stood and placed her hand on the door knob. What about Abby. She couldn't just leave her. Abby was fragile when people left her. Moving in with Fitz would destroy her. She twisted the door knob and walked to the bed, easing under the covers. Fitz wrapped his hand around her waist, gently moving her close to him, He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, whispering, "I love you."

"I know." She said, closing her eyes, pretending to drift off to sleep. Fitz tightened his grip around her waist, swallowing hard at her response. Maybe he was moving too fast asking her to move in. He wanted her to be comfortable and feel safe. Right now, she was ok with staying at his apartment, but only when he was there with her. He sighed.

After spending most of the day with Fitz at his place, Olivia returned to her apartment. She exhaled the moment she entered the front door. Fitz was right on her heels, wrapping his hand around the lower part her back. "I'll wait for you out here." She took a few steps out of his embrace, keeping her eyes fixated on the wall and not him, "I'm going to stay here tonight, ok?"

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his curls, frustrated, "I thought you were getting clothes and coming back with me."

She crossed the floor, moving quickly to the desk that held her mail. She picked up a few envelopes, flipping through them. "I need to do a few things here before I go to work on Monday."

Fitz arched his eyebrow, "I was hoping…"

She cut him off, glancing at the disappointment in his eyes, "Fitz, I'll come back tomorrow. I…I just need a…"

"Break?" He blurted out.

She walked to where he was standing and cupped his cheeks, "I wasn't going to say that. I wanted to spend a little time with Abby and talk to her about moving."

He ran his hand down her cheek, "Are you considering it?"

She bit the inside of her mouth before responding, "Maybe." She brushed her lips against his, pecking them, softly, "I'll call you later."

He nodded as his hand lingered on the door knob, hoping she would change her mind. She didn't.

Olivia picked up her duffle bag and walked to her room. She tossed her bag on the floor of her closet deciding to unpack it at another time. She took a long hot shower before slipping on a pair of black leggings and a t-shirt. Her stomach grumbled reminding her she needed to eat something. She walked in the kitchen, opening the fridge, and searched for something quick to make. She grabbed the jelly from the door of the refrigerator, closing the door with a thrust from her hip. She grabbed the bread and peanut butter off the counter, slathering globs of jelly and peanut butter on the bread. Peanut butter and jelly was a staple they never let go empty in the apartment. It was always the quick dinner choice whenever they were hungry. She sat on the stool at the kitchen counter biting into the sandwich. It always reminded her of home and college. Olivia scrolled through her phone in between bites. Abby emerged from her room, stretching at the door. She walked inside the kitchen and jumped when she saw Olivia at the counter eating, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Fitz?"

"I changed my mind." Olivia said.

"Trouble in paradise?" Abby asked, grabbing the bread from the counter, slathering jelly and peanut butter on two pieces of bread. She reached in the refrigerator, hooking her fingers around the handle of the milk carton. She poured two glasses, sliding one to Olivia. "Remember this was our go to dinner in college."

Olivia chuckled, "It was so good back then. Now it's meh."

"It beats Ramen noodles any day." Abby said.

"Oh gosh. I can't even stomach them anymore." Olivia said.

"I know what you mean." Abby said, taking a few sips of milk.

"Fitz asked me to move in with him." Olivia blurted out.

"What!" Abby said, shockingly.

"Yeah. I'm still processing it. I'm not sure if I want to do it. I love Fitz, I really do, but moving in with him is huge. A part of me wants to just throw caution to the wind and do it. The other part doesn't want to shack up with him. I'm afraid he'll get comfortable. What do you think?" Abby frowned as Olivia rambled, taking bites from her sandwich. Olivia never made eye contact with Abby.

Abby crossed her arms in front of her, "So, you just gonna move out?"

Olivia watched Abby cautiously, licking the jelly off her finger. "I haven't decided, Abs."

Abby scrunched up her face, the color turning beet red. "What about me and you Liv? We've been through hella shit and you just gonna up and leave me? I should have known the minute you got a little dick in your life you wouldn't know how to act."

"Abby, calm down. You're overreacting." Olivia said.

Abby stood, slamming her foot on the garbage can peddle. The top flew open as she tossed her plate inside. "But you're thinking about it…right?"

"Maybe…I don't know." Olivia said, turning around on the stool, keeping her eyes stuck on Abby.

Abby flared her arms in the air, shouting, loudly, "Everyone fucking leaves me! Olivia, you're no different. How did I not see this coming? Let me know when you plan to move. I need enough time to find a new roommate." Abby pushed her bedroom door open, slamming it closed.

Olivia jumped off the stool, banging on Abby's door. "Abby you're being petty. Open the door."

"Go away, Olivia." Abby sniffled.

"Abs, open the door…please." Olivia waited at the door, tapping on it for several minutes. She finally gave up after Abby refused to answer.

She plopped on her bed and swiped the tear that had trickled down her cheek. She texted Quinn and Makayla hoping to get some support from them, but they refused to get involved and texted, **Give Abby time**.

Olivia sighed, hurling her phone across the room.

Olivia tossed and turned the entire night. She woke early, hoping to leave before Abby. She sighed when she approached the kitchen and heard music coming from Abby's bedroom. She thought about knocking, but decided she didn't have the energy to fight with Abby early in the morning. She placed the tea kettle on the stove and turned it on. She grabbed the eggs and orange juice from the refrigerator. She cracked two eggs over the hot pan, sprinkling cheese on top of the yellow mixture. She poured two glasses of orange juice and placed them on the kitchen counter. She scraped the scrambled eggs from the pot on two separate plates. Abby emerged from her bedroom, dressed for work, singing loudly. "I made breakfast if you want some." Olivia stated, firmly.

"I'm late. I'll grab something on the way." Abby said, rushing to the front door.

"Suit yourself. Be stubborn and hungry." Olivia said.

"Don't start with me Olivia." Abby groaned.

"Stop acting like a baby." Olivia snapped.

"You know what!" Abby said, pointing her finger at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and poured the hot water over her tea bag. "Abby, you're being ridiculous. Stop acting out of your hurt and try listening."

"I don't have time for this or you. I'm late for work." Abby said, slamming the door.

"Fine!" Olivia said, forking her eggs.

X

For two weeks, Abby and Olivia were like two ships passing in the night. They barely spoke and their interactions were limited. Abby knew she was being stubborn and responding based on her fear of being alone. Abby's father divorced her mother while they were in college. He remarried another woman and had additional children that Abby never met. She barely recovered from the news. She stopped attending class and used partying as her coping mechanism. When Olivia found her passed out on their apartment floor in a pool of vomit, she forced her to seek help at the counseling center. Counseling helped Abby recover from the hurt of her father. Abby fell madly in love with David. Olivia always felt Abby used David as a replacement for her father's love. When David broke up with her, she became bitter and angry. She was finally coming around after meeting Stephen.

Olivia was heartbroken about their friendship. Fitz was empathetic and did everything possible to cheer her up. Olivia stayed most nights at his place, limiting her interactions with Abby. She tried to remain strong because she knew Abby's struggles. She missed Abby and it was starting to weigh on her. Fitz listened to her ramble night after night about things she normally discussed with Abby. Fitz sent Olivia a text earlier in the day telling her he was taking her out for dinner and dancing. Two things she loved to do. It was another one of his attempts to make her happy and keep her mind off of Abby. A smile etched across her face when she read the text message. She stopped at her apartment after work, tossing the dirty clothes in her hamper and adding new ones in her bag. She changed into a short jean skirt and a shimmery silver top. She slipped on a pair of silver strap up sandals. Her phone vibrated and blared through her bedroom. She answered, knowing it was Fitz.

"I'm on my way, baby." Fitz said into the phone.

"Ok, baby." Olivia said, throwing a few more items in her overnight bag.

Olivia rushed to the buzzer when Fitz texted her that he was downstairs. She buzzed him inside the lobby. She glanced out the peep hole until she saw his tall structure come into view. He placed his finger over the hole blocking her view. She swung the door open and giggled. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I know you're a peeping tom." He chuckled. "Damn, baby you look sexy."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

She glanced in her overnight bag one last time, realizing she left her exam book on the bed. "I just need to get my exam book, baby. Wait here." She skipped back to her room, grabbing the book off the bed.

Fitz picked up a magazine that was laying on the coffee table, reminiscing about the time he recently spent there. They had some good times but some challenging times as well. He was grateful Olivia started staying with him again. He couldn't imagine being there now with the tension between her and Abby.

Olivia rushed back in the kitchen, holding her exam book in her hand. She pecked his cheek. "Ready, handsome?"

"Anything I can do?" He asked, pointing at Abby's door.

Olivia shrugged, "She'll come around. I guess."

Abby swung her door open, huffing as she walked inside the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. She glared at Fitz, "Thanks for fucking my best friend and taking her away from me."

"Abby!" Olivia snapped.

Fitz swallowed hard, shaking his head, "Wow."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Abby, "Let's go, Fitz."

Fitz pulled into the parking lot of Vivid Lounge on 18th Ave. He stepped out of the vehicle and handed the keys to the valet. Olivia's eyes lit up as they passed the formal dining room, moving toward the private back room. The lounge was quaint. A round table was in the center of the room, draped in a white table cloth. A small glass vase with white roses, sat in the middle of the table. The hostess pulled out Olivia's chair and she eased down on the soft red cushion. Fitz took his seat, reaching his hand across the table for Olivia's. She interlaced her fingers with his, slowly caressing them, glancing at the menu.

"You know what you want, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yeah, the catfish nuggets and coleslaw." She answered.

"Sounds yummy." He said, placing the menu down on the table. The waitress walked over and poured red wine in their glasses, setting the bottle on the table.

Olivia lifted her glass and took a sip. "Thank you, baby."

"No problem. I know you needed a change of scenery." Fitz stated.

"I can't wait to dance and grind my hips on you." Olivia giggled.

Fitz smiled, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

"How's your studying going for the principal's exam?" He asked.

"It's going. Studying is easy. Taking the exam is the hard part" Olivia answered. The waitress entered again, taking their meal orders.

"Have you thought about the Grant education fund?" Fitz asked.

"I've been thinking about it, baby. I need to set up a meeting with Alyssa and Stephen. I'm still working on the name for the fund. What do you think about Children's Future for the name?" She asked.

"Very nice. I like it. They are expecting your call. No rush, Liv." He stated. The waitress walked in setting their food in front of them.

"This looks good." Olivia said, digging her fork into the coleslaw.

Fitz sliced into his steak, glancing up at Olivia. "I know this thing with Abby is really bothering you and I'm sorry Liv. I feel like it's my fault." Fitz said.

"It's not your fault. I don't want to ruin our night talking about Abby." Olivia said, biting a piece of her catfish nugget.

After they finished their meal, they danced the night away. Olivia tiptoed out of the lounge, cringing with each step on the concrete. Her feet ached from dancing. "I should have brought some flats." She said, squeezing Fitz's hand for support. They arrived at Fitz's apartment. Olivia winced as she slipped her feet back inside her shoes, crisscrossing the silver straps. Fitz opened the car door, leaning his head inside, "You want me to carry you?"

"No, I'm good." Olivia said, slowly stepping out of the car, taking his hand. She immediately kicked off her heels, once they were inside the apartment.

"I'll run you a bath." Fitz said, leading her to the bedroom.

Olivia smiled, "You read my mind."

She slipped off her skirt and top, leaving her bra and panties on. She loved when Fitz peeled them off her body. It was such a sensual act. It always sent her senses in overdrive and peaked her arousal. He must have sensed her desire. Still dressed in his blue jeans and black button-down shirt, he moved behind her, unclasping her bra. He slid his fingers through the straps, slowly bringing it down. His hands cupped her breasts, lightly squeezing them, and kissing the back of her neck. She could feel her juices forming at her center, dampening the fabric of her panties. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pressing her more into his growing erection. He groaned against her neck. His hands dropped from her breast, his fingers slipping through the side of her panties, pushing them down over her hips. "Join me in the bath." Olivia whispered.

Olivia dipped her toe in the warm water testing it, before emerging one leg inside and then the other one. She twisted her curls up in a messy bun and eased down in the water. She pressed her back against the cool porcelain of the tub. Fitz walked in the bathroom, shirtless with only his boxer briefs on. Olivia sucked in her bottom lip, eyeing his strong, girth, and length that pressed firm against the fabric. He chuckled. "My eyes are up here."

She blinked, raising her head, glancing at his soft blue eyes, "I can't help but to stare. It's impressive."

"Is it now?" he said stroking his length through the boxer briefs. He slowly pulled on the elastic of the boxer briefs, revealing his dick, inch by inch. Olivia whimpered, closing her legs tightly trying to calm the throbbing between her legs. The water swished back and forth in the tub. His boxer briefs fell to the floor. Olivia licked her lips, "Get in, stop teasing me."

Olivia eased up, allowing him to settle behind her. Fitz rested his arms on the outside of the tub, dropping his head back. Olivia placed her hands-on top of his, trailing her fingers up and down his skin. "I love you." Fitz whispered.

Olivia nuzzled closer to his chest, "I love you too."

He dropped his arms in the tub, opening her legs wider. He snaked his fingers to her center, circling them rapidly around her clit. Olivia jerked her hips, splashing water all around the tub. He pressed her tightly against his chest, stilling her movements. He slipped two fingers inside her pussy, stretching it. Olivia dropped her head back on his chest, breathing heavily as her body climaxed to his movements. "Put it in!" She moaned.

"Raise up a little." He instructed.

She lifted slightly out of the water, waiting to feel him. Her body tingled all over. He lined himself up with her center and she slowly slid down, taking him fully. Fitz gripped the side of the tub as she gyrated her hips to a slow steady rhythm. Torturing every nerve in his body. "Fuck!" He groaned. She pressed her palms on the side of the tub for leverage, moving forward and then slamming down until her ass slapped against his balls. Fitz caressed her breasts, flicking his fingers across her nipples. "You feel so good, Fitz." Olivia groaned.

"So, do you, baby. You're so tight." He growled. She rode him, splashing water in and out the tub.

"Get on your knees." Fitz demanded.

Olivia eased away from the snug fit of his dick, leaning her chest against the tub, pressing her hands on the wall. Fitz pushed inside her, with force, water splashed against her face. He gripped a fistful of her hair, pulling her neck to his lips, kissing, biting her flesh.

Olivia moved in sync with his strokes. Water splashed everywhere as he pounded, deeply stroking her pussy, "It's mine, Olivia." He growled against her neck.

"Yes, baby it's yours." She moaned.

The sound of his balls slapping against her flesh sent him over the edge. His dick throbbed inside her releasing spurts of warm liquid. He continued to stroke, coating his dick with her juices before pulling out. He fell back in the lukewarm water, pulling Olivia with him. He placed soap on the wash cloth, lathering it around her body. She shuddered from the cool temperature of the water. Olivia repeated the same gesture, keeping her eyes directly on him. They hurriedly rinsed the soap off each other, shivering as they stepped out the tub.

"Sleep naked. I want more." Fitz groaned, wrapping the towel around his waist, stepping inside the bedroom.

Olivia stayed in the bathroom, applying lotion to her body. She met Fitz in the bedroom, smiling as he placed a glass of red wine on the nightstand.

Olivia eased under the covers, nuzzling against his chest, leaving no space between them. He kissed the top of her head. "We could be like this every night." She stiffened in his arms knowing he was referring to moving in with him. She needed to be honest with him.

"I'm not ready, Fitz." She admitted, burying her face more into his chest.

He sighed.

"You're always here, baby. I don't see the big deal." He stated, trailing his hand down her skin.

Olivia lifted her chin from his chest, pulling back so she could look in his eyes, "Moving in is a huge commitment. I like knowing I have my apartment…just in case."

"Just in case...what?" He questioned, loosening his grip around her waist.

"Never mind, Fitz." Olivia said, easing to the edge of the bed, looking at the floor, dangling her feet off the mattress.

Fitz stood, pacing. "The apartment is your security blanket in case we don't work out. He shook his head, holding back his hand from slamming on the nightstand. He quickly moved in front of her, lifting her chin, his eyes bore into her soul, "I don't know what more you want me to do to prove I love you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You own me. You control me. I belong to you."

She swallowed hard taking in his words. A tear fell from her eye. She stood, placing her hand over his heart, "I love you Fitz. You're the love of my life. I don't want to be anywhere but here. I'm just not ready to move in with you. Have you taken a moment to think about everything I've been through since we've met?"

He ran his hands through his curls, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, "I broke up with Edison, the whole barbecue incident, you and Harrison trying to figure out who was going to destroy Edison first, your father spying on us and now Abby hates me. I just started staying at your apartment again and now you want me to pick up everything and just move in."

"It doesn't have to be here, Olivia." He said.

"Are you listening to me, Fitzgerald? Did you hear anything I just said to you?" She placed her hands, firmly on his chest, slowing his movements. "Can we please just slow down before we lose each other?"

"Yeah we can do whatever you want." He snapped, anger suffusing his face.

Olivia sighed, "Fitz."

His feet pounded on the floor as he walked to the door. He turned the knob, glancing over at Olivia across the room. He needed to step away to control his mood. "I need a minute...alone." He snarled.

Olivia whispered, throwing her hands up in the air, "How did we go from making love to arguing?"

X

Olivia stretched, fluttering her eyes open, turning on her stomach. She glanced at the empty side of the bed and huffed. She brushed her teeth and showered alone. She dressed for work, adding a light hint of makeup to her face. She leaned on the dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. Her fingers toyed with the necklace around her neck. She opened the bedroom door, and walked inside the kitchen where Fitz was at the stove cooking. He was dressed in a pair of navy-blue slacks and a white dress shirt. His suit jacket hung over the back of the chair at the counter.

"Morning." Olivia said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Morning beautiful." He chimed, looking over his shoulder.

"Here's your tea." He said, placing the mug in front of her. Olivia blew over the piping hot liquid, "Thanks." Olivia placed the mug on the counter, "You left me all alone."

He shrugged, "I fell asleep on the couch."

"You fell asleep? We only slept apart when you're out of town." Olivia snorted, pushing the mug across the counter. She stepped off the stool, clicking her heels across the floor, until she reached the bedroom. She threw her purse and duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Baby…wait." Fitz said.

Olivia pointed her finger directly at his chest, "Don't brush off last night like it didn't happen."

He sighed. "I'm not. I…I…I feel like I've ruined your life. Everything you said last night happened because of me. The barbecue…Edison…my father spying on us…Abby. I never thought about any of it. I'm sorry, Liv. I really am."

She could see the hurt in his eyes and it destroyed her defenses. "Fitz, I don't want to fight with you. My life is not ruined. There is so much more we need to learn about each other before we even think about living together."

Fitz inched closer to Olivia, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yes, you're right. I know sometimes I move too fast in relationships. I don't want to lose you, Liv."

Olivia cupped his cheeks, pecking his lips, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He lightly pressed his forehead against hers, "Promise."

"Promise." Olivia repeated.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

Olivia glanced at her watch. "Really fast, baby, because I can't be late for work."

"Ok!" He said lifting her to the bed, tugging her dress pants off.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia whined.

He smiled, lowering his head to her center, "What? I'm having breakfast."

Olivia dropped her head on the mattress, "I'm going to be late."

X

Olivia pulled into the parking lot, rushing inside the school. She should have told Fitz to stop after her first orgasm, but he felt so good between her legs. She had wanted more from him and he obliged, making love to her twice before she left for work. She smiled at the passion mark she left on his neck. He hadn't noticed it, before rushing out the door for work. She giggled at the thought, quickly walking down the hall to her class.

"Ms. Pope…Ms. Pope, is that you?" She heard Principal Langston calling from behind.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. She had never been this late for work. Her assistant, Monica had covered for her and now she was getting caught by her boss, Principal Sally Langston. Sally was a short, feisty, woman who ran the school with an iron fist.

She quickly turned, stopping and smiling, "Principal Langston, how are you? Sorry I'm late. I'm headed to my classroom now."

"Oh no worries Ms. Pope. I'm sure Monica is handling everything. I was wondering if you had a moment to chat." Sally asked, tapping her black pen against her leather planner.

"Sure. Am I in some kind of trouble?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no, the complete opposite. Let's chat in my office." Sally said, ushering Olivia toward her office.

Olivia had never been in Sally's office. There was no need. She was an upstanding teacher. She made sure she handed in her lesson plans on time. Her students were excelling in math and reading. She was nominated last year for teacher of the month by the parents and won. Olivia eyed the small, quaint office. A cherry wood desk sat in the center. Two tall wooden bookcases stood behind the desk filled with books. A pair of black chairs sat in front of the desk. Olivia stood behind the chairs, glancing at the pictures on the desk.

"Is this your husband?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Daniel. We've been married for 35 years." Sally answered. "Have a seat."

Olivia moved in front of the black chair, and eased down on the soft cushion.

Sally sat back in her black leather office chair, "Olivia, I had no idea you were dating Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia smirked, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed.

She crossed her hands over her lap, "I don't really talk about my personal life at work, Principal Langston."

"Smart." Sally stood and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning on it, crossing her legs at her ankles. "I've been talking to some of my principal friends and we're over the moon excited about the Grant Foundation's interest in funding some of the public schools. The Superintendent, Mr. Doyle has tried relentlessly to get the foundation to help out for years. I know you were announced as the chairperson. Any thoughts on how the process will work?"

"Principal Langston." Olivia said.

Sally twirled her thumbs, "Please call me, Sally."

"Ok, Sally, I haven't met with Fi…Mr. Grant's team about the fund. I'm sure I won't be involved in the selection process. It wouldn't be fair." Olivia answered.

"I'm sure you will be able to sway the committee at some point. Our school is in desperate need of several upgrades. You know exactly what we need. It would be a great help to our building if we were selected as one of the schools." Sally stated.

"Sally, I am fully aware of the needs of this school, however there will be a fair process put in place for any school that is interested in applying for funds." Olivia said, standing.

Sally tapped Olivia's shoulder, "It is my hope you will remember the school you work for and all of the hard work me and the teachers put in on a daily basis."

Olivia sighed. "Sally, I'm not promising the money will come to this school just because I'm Fitzgerald Grant's girlfriend. That's insane!"

Sally chuckled, "Olivia, honey. There has to be some type of benefit for having Mr. Grant's girlfriend working here…am I right?"

"Principal Langston, I need to get to my class. It was nice speaking to you." Olivia said, turning on her heels, walking out of the office.

X

Stephen stormed inside Fitz's office, slamming the door. "Thank you for starting World War 3 between Abby and Olivia!" Stephen boomed.

Fitz shook his head, "I did no such a thing. Your girlfriend is psycho."

Stephen walked closer to his desk, taking a seat in front of it. "Abby has some problems. She's not psycho. Wait is that a hickey on your neck?" Stephen blurted out.

"No! Hell No!" Fitz said, jumping from his black leather seat, jetting to the bathroom in his office. He glanced at his neck in the mirror and smiled. He pressed his fingers down on his collar, exposing more of the purplish mark. He remembered exactly when Olivia did it. She was on top riding him hard, his grip on her ass was tight, moving her up and down. She was sucking and biting his neck with each stroke.

"Yo! Fitz did you get lost in there?" Stephen yelled.

"My bad, Stephen." He said returning to his desk, ignoring Stephen's glares.

"So, while I'm in misery, listening to Abby sob and talk my ear off about her friendship with Olivia. You're fucking like a cat in heat. You started this shit, asking Olivia to move in with you. You need to fix it, Grant. If I don't get laid soon, I am going to explode. Abby hasn't been in the mood lately. How am I supposed to go from sex every day to a complete dry spell? You know I'm no good at the emotional shit, Fitz. I can't sit through another crying session with Abby." Stephen said.

Fitz flipped through the folder on his desk, peering over the papers inside, "I'm not fucking like a cat in heat. Olivia decided not to move in with me. She's upset about what's going on between her and Abby too."

"We need to do something, Fitz." Stephen said.

"I'm not getting involved in their feud, Stephen. I've done enough damage in Olivia's life." Fitz responded.

"Fine, put it on me. Dinner at my place, tonight at 7? If they're in the same room together, they will have no choice but to talk to each other. Am I right?" Stephen said.

Fitz chuckled, "Stephen, you have no clue how women work. Remember, I have a sister. Getting Olivia and Abby together without their knowledge is like a ticking time bomb. No thanks."

"You scared?" Stephen questioned.

Fitz rubbed his temples, "No, I'm being smart."

Fitz's office door opened and Alyssa walked inside holding a brown envelope. "The contract from Warren arrived. I looked it over. It seems legit." She said, placing the envelope in Fitz's hands.

Fitz took the envelope from her and placed it on his desk.

"Getting in bed with Warren?" Stephen asked.

"He owes me." Fitz answered.

"Mr. Grant is your neck ok?" Alyssa asked.

Stephen laughed.

"It's fine, Alyssa." Fitz murmured.

Stephen chuckled, "He thinks he's 16."

"Oh…Ohhhhhhh." Alyssa said, covering her mouth, trying to stifle her giggle. "I think I have some concealer in my purse."

"Alyssa, I'm fine. Stephen you're an ass and I'll be at your house at 7. If something gets broken, I'm not paying for shit."

Stephen rose from his seat and walked out of Fitz's office with Alyssa.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and shook his head. How the hell was he going to convince Olivia to go to Stephen's for dinner.

X

Fitz stood with his back against the elevator. He played different scenarios in his mind trying to come up with the perfect one to present to Olivia. He was just going to tell her the truth and if she refused, he would call Stephen and tell him they weren't coming. When the doors opened, Olivia rushed to the elevator, planting soft kisses on his face. "I was hoping we could finish where we left off this morning."

He chuckled, "You did enough damage."

She giggled, "Oh baby, I didn't know it was that bad. Actually, I did." She patted his chest, "I was late for work because of you."

"You were late because you couldn't get enough of me." He said, lifting her in his arms, bringing her to the kitchen counter, sitting her on the hard surface.

"I was invited to a colleagues house for dinner. I need you to accompany me." Fitz halfway lied. This was a bad idea he mumbled under his breath.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Tonight." He said, pecking her lips.

"I really wanted to cuddle on the couch tonight." Olivia whined.

"It won't be long. We can leave now and be back here before the next Hallmark movie comes on." He answered.

Olivia smiled, "Ok, I need to freshen up. Give me a minute."

Fitz sent Stephen a quick text… **If this doesn't work. I'm going to kill you.**

"Ready?" Olivia said, kissing his cheek.

After driving 20 minutes through the streets of DC, they arrived at Stephen's townhouse. Fitz pulled inside the parking lot and glanced over at Olivia, "I love you."

"Come on, baby. I'm excited to meet your work colleague." She said, opening the car door. He interlaced his hand with hers, taking a deep breath, walking up to the door. He pressed on the doorbell several times. Olivia smiled, cradling the bottle of wine she grabbed on their way out of his apartment. Stephen opened the door and Olivia's smile turned to a scowl. "Fitz!" She groaned.

"Vegas, come inside. It's chilly." Stephen said, taking her hand, pulling her inside the house. "Let me take your coat." She shifted her arms out of her coat, glaring at Fitz.

Fitz stepped away from Olivia, "This was a bad idea, Stephen."

Stephen sighed, turning to Olivia, "I begged him to bring you."

"Really?" Olivia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is this an intervention? I'm sure Abby is here."

"Baby, this is Stephen's attempt at trying to get you and Abby to talk." Fitz said.

"And you went along with it? Take me home, Fitz." Olivia said, moving toward the door.

Olivia could hear footsteps and she knew it was Abby. "Stephen who was at the door?" Abby asked, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Olivia and Fitz.

"Why are they here? You said you invited someone from your job." Abby smirked.

"Fitz is from my job, Abby." Stephen said, walking into the kitchen.

"Quit being a wise ass Stephen." Abby grunted.

"Abby, I invited them over end of story." Stephen answered.

"Stephen this isn't going to work for me. Fitz, take…me…home." Olivia said, walking to the hallway closet where Stephen hung up her coat.

"One drink and you can leave." Stephen said.

"Fine! One…Drink." Olivia boomed, walking back over to the table.

Abby plopped down on the chair, glancing around the room, trying hard not to fixate her eyes on Olivia. Stephen brought out the food and sat it on the table. Fitz pulled out Olivia's chair, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, Liv." He said.

"Don't." She said.

The tension in the air was thick. Olivia took the glass of wine from Stephen and guzzled it down.

"One…drink! I'm done. It's been a pleasure." Olivia said, throwing her napkin on the plate.

"Can ya'll just kiss and make up?" Stephen blurted out.

"No!" Olivia snickered.

Fitz cleared his throat, "Stephen thank you for dinner but I'm going to take Olivia home." He could tell she was ticking and pretty soon she was going to explode. He knew he was going to be at the brunt of her anger. He sighed. This was the part about relationships he hated. He wanted things to run smooth and right now they were far from it.

Olivia rested her hand on the door knob. She swallowed hard, wanting to turn around and try and fix her friendship with Abby. She turned the knob, opening the door.

"Liv," Abby called out. Olivia turned, backing into Fitz, unsure what was about to happen. "Can we talk?"

Fitz moved out of the way allowing Abby to get closer to Olivia. Abby motioned Olivia over to the couch. "I…um…I…this is all my fault and I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to explain. All I heard was you were leaving me and I got scared."

"I'm not moving in with Fitz, Abby." Olivia said, sitting down on the couch.

Abby followed, sitting with Olivia, "I know…I know." Abby said, swiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You shut me out for no reason, Abs." Olivia said, blotting her eyes, holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry, bestie. I'm still struggling with being alone. I'm going to work on it. I promise. I'm sorry for everything and all the mean things I said to you. I really am." Abby sniffled.

"Abs, at some point, I'm going to move out, you might even move out before me. Its reality."

"I know. We've been through a lot together and I don't want to lose our friendship. Please forgive me?" Abby begged.

"I forgive you, Abby. You need to apologize to Fitz." Olivia said.

Abby turned her head toward Fitz, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry for what I said to you at the apartment. I was out of line."

"Thanks," Fitz said.

"Can you stay for cake?" Abby asked, wiping her tears, hugging Olivia.

X

Olivia was silent the entire car ride back to Fitz's apartment. He was surprised she didn't demand to be dropped off at her place. He was waiting for her to lash out at him for lying about going to Stephen's house. He pulled inside the parking lot and turned off the ignition. He sighed, heavily. "I messed up again tonight, Liv. I should have been honest about going to Stephen's. I was only trying to help."

She reached over and cupped his cheeks, devouring his lips, roughly. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, "You gave me my friend back."

"I thought you were mad at me?" He said.

"No. I would like to go upstairs and cuddle and do some other things." She said.

Fitz shook his head signaling yes. Before he could get to her side, she had opened her door, stepped out of the car, and walked to his side.

"I love you." He said, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Love you more." She said, sucking in his bottom lip.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate your comments and try to respond to everyone who sends a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We learned a little more about Abby's background. The visual is on twitter. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fitz opened the back door of his Porsche, reaching inside for the brown paper grocery bags filled with food. After cradling the bags in his arms, he kicked the door closed with a swift kick from his foot. He pressed the alarm button on his key ring and waited until he heard the beeping sound, before walking off. The doorman held the glass door open as he swiftly moved through the lobby, waving to the security team behind the desk. He pressed his thumb on the elevator button, entering when the doors opened wide. He leaned against the wall for support, holding the grocery bags in place. His arms felt limp and he was grateful when the doors peered open. He rushed to the kitchen, dropping the bags on the countertop. He immediately shifted out of his navy-blue suit jacket, tossing it across the back of the couch, rolling up the crisp white sleeves on his dress shirt. He lifted his cell phone from his back pocket, attached it to the Bluetooth system. Jazz music blasted throughout the speakers and he clicked it off, changing it to a more upbeat playlist. He pulled the food items out of the bags, spreading them across the counter. He scrolled through his phone, locating the recipes from Ace.

Fitz was surprising Olivia with their first Thanksgiving meal. She was headed to NY in a couple of days for the holiday and he was leaving in the morning for California. He scrolled up and down on his phone, sighing at the enormous amount of preparation needed for the meal. He enjoyed cooking, however, preparing an entire Thanksgiving meal for his girlfriend was frightening. She had been distant with him, since reconciling with Abby. He wasn't sure what had changed. She spent most nights at her apartment, claiming she needed to study. He'd hoped they could talk over dinner and he could get clarity about her change in mood. Fitz let out an exasperated breath, glancing at the ingredients on the counter. He sprinkled garlic powder, salt, pepper, and onion powder over the small turkey breast. He massaged a hefty amount of olive oil around the meat before placing it in the oven. The elevator dinged and he took two steps back from the counter, watching as Olivia exited, stepping out of her black heels. She held her phone in her hand, tilting her head toward the device. He could tell she was talking to Abby based on her conversation and laugh. "Bye, Abs. I'm here." She said, sauntering inside the kitchen.

Olivia walked behind Fitz, wrapping her arms around his waist, inhaling his manly scent, "Hi handsome."

"Hi, baby." He said, turning to face her, dropping his lips, brushing them across hers.

"What are you up to Mister?" She asked, stepping on her tippy-toes, looking over his shoulder.

He shrugged, "Thanksgiving, sort of."

She slid both her hands down his cheeks, "Awwwww, baby our first Thanksgiving."

Fitz picked up the clear bag of string beans, tearing it open, "I figured since we weren't spending Thanksgiving together, we could celebrate before we leave."

"You're so thoughtful, baby. Do you need help with anything?" She asked, glancing at the food on the counter.

"Yes, please." He sighed.

Olivia chuckled, walking over to the sink, washing her hands. "Ok let's see what we have." After surveying the ingredients, Olivia arranged the food items and spices on the counter.

Fitz held up his phone, pointing to the recipes, "I have the recipes from Ace."

Olivia grabbed the colander from the cabinet, dropping the string beans inside, rinsing them under the water. "Baby, I've helped my mom cook for years. I got this."

Fitz moved behind her at the sink, nipping at her neck, "I would like for us to do it together."

Olivia nodded.

"Can you take out a medium pot for the macaroni? Put it on the stove to boil and then drop the macaroni in it when it's ready. Can you rinse the yams too?" Olivia asked.

"The turkey breast is in the oven." Fitz said, pointing to the oven door, opening the box of macaroni.

"Mmmmmm, it smells yummy. I'll slice up the cranberry sauce…ok?" Olivia said.

Fitz dropped the macaroni in the boiling water and watched it cook. He took out the pasta and dropped it in the colander, draining the water. Olivia grabbed a glass pan from the cabinet above the microwave. Fitz opened the bags of shredded cheese, grabbing a few shreds in his hand and stuffed it in his mouth. "Baaaabbbbyyyy." Olivia giggled. He chuckled at the high pitch sound her voice made. She showed him how to lay the cheese over the macaroni before placing it in the oven with the turkey breast.

"That's it." She stated, clapping her hands together.

Fitz leaned his palms on the counter, eyeing Olivia as she stirred the string beans. "I saw your overnight bag, are you staying tonight?"

"Yes," Olivia answered.

He pushed off the counter, "You haven't been here a whole lot. I'm surprised you want to stay."

Olivia placed the top on the string beans, "I've been here some nights, Fitz."

"You use to stay here a lot more than you do now, Olivia. Things are different…You seem different. I know moving in is not happening and I'm ok with your decision. Is there something else bothering you?" He lifted her hand kissing the back of it, "I miss holding you in the middle of the night."

Olivia sighed, "Can we talk about it after dinner?"

He dropped her hand and nodded. He threw up his hands as he walked out the kitchen, moving swiftly to the bedroom. He returned dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants that hung low on his waist and a white t-shirt. "Can you take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven? I need to go change." Olivia said, handing him the pot holders.

Fitz walked over to the oven, removing the pan. The cheese bubbled over on the side and he swiped a small piece with his finger, inserting it in his mouth. He brought each dish to the dining room, placing each pan on the table. He grabbed a bottle of the 'Olitz' wine from the small wine rack, pouring the liquid in the glasses. Olivia walked in the dining room with her hair pinned up in a messy bun and his Georgetown t-shirt draped over her black leggings. He pulled out her chair, lightly kissing her cheek, "I love you." He whispered against it.

Olivia glanced up at him, "I love you too." She could see the sadness in his eyes, something she hadn't caught earlier. Fitz pulled out his chair, easing down in the seat. They passed the dishes to each other, spooning out the food, placing it on their plates. They talked about their upcoming holiday plans and work. Once they were done eating, they cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen together. Fitz didn't want to push the conversation. If she had something she needed to tell him, he would wait until she was ready to talk. "I'm going to do some work in the office."

Olivia twisted the hem of her shirt, "Can we talk?" She motioned for him to come inside the living room. She disconnected his phone from the Bluetooth system and connected her phone. She scrolled to her favorite song, **'If I ain't got you,' by Alicia Keys** , pressing play on her playlist. She'd played this song on repeat daily. It summed up their relationship and always made her smile. "Listen to the words, baby."

The soft beats of the piano played and she hummed to the beat. Her arms snaked around his waist, locking her fingers in place. She glanced up at his cerulean blue eyes, yielding for his attention. Olivia softly belted out the words to the song.

 _Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

 _Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

 _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

Olivia slid her hands up his chest, circling her arms around his neck, swaying. She concentrated on his deep blue orbs, singing each word. His long arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close.

 _Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

 _Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_

 _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

Her voice was melodic and it took everything in him not to interrupt her with a kiss.

 _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

 _If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

She belted out the last line before gently placing a kiss to his lips. His lips parted, circling his tongue around hers, moaning. Olivia pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips, "Can we talk first?" She eased down on the couch, centering herself on his lap. He shifted, stretching his long legs across the cushions. She pressed her back firmly against his chest, taking both his arms, wrapping them around her waist. Her finger trailed up and down his arm, sending shivers throughout his body. "I know I haven't been here a lot these last couple of weeks." She sucked in a deep breath. "When I started dating my father sat me down and said one thing to me." She deepened her voice mimicking her father, "Olivia why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. I didn't date a lot, but he would constantly remind me of that saying whenever I started seeing someone new. It's embedded in my mind, Fitz. Do you know what it means?" She asked, turning her body so her chest was flushed against his, facing him.

"I do." He answered.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, "I feel…if we move in together, we will get too comfortable and end up playing house. There will be no reason for you to marry me."

"Olivia, I'm not dating you for the sake of dating. I have an end game in mind and it's asking you to marry me. I have it mapped out in my head when I'm going to propose." He glanced up at the picture on the fireplace mantle, the one they took the night of the foundation ball. "I shouldn't have asked you to move in with me. We're not ready. It was a rash decision on my part. I respect the values your parents instilled in you. They have made you into the woman you are today. The woman I fell in love with."

"You're ok with my decision?" Olivia asked.

"Baby, I'm fine. Don't push me away if something is bothering you. Talk to me about it." Fitz stated.

"Are you ok if I stay at my apartment sometime?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Whatever makes you comfortable. I love when you're here with me, but I know you need a break from all this good loving." Fitz chuckled, holding her tighter.

Olivia smiled, "Thank you for being understanding, Fitz."

He pressed his lips to her nose, lightly kissing it. "I love you, beautiful."

X

Olivia slipped on her heels and stood in front of the mirror admiring her black and white pants suit. She sprayed a splash of Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue perfume on her neck. "Baby, do you have everything?"

Fitz nodded, grabbing his wallet and Rolex off the dresser, wrapping the watch around his wrist, clamping it shut. He dropped his wallet in his back pocket and placed his hand on the top of the suitcase handle, wheeling it to the elevator. He walked inside the kitchen and grabbed the last banana off the counter, peeling it, and popping a small piece in his mouth. "Liv," he called.

"Hmmmm," Olivia answered, strutting inside the kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator. She motioned him over to where she stood, rubbing her thumb over his lips, sucking in his bottom lip, tasting a hint of banana, "Last night…we didn't…are you ok?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. They didn't make love. Instead they cuddled in each other's arms and discussed their future for hours, before drifting off to sleep. He didn't want to change the mood with sex. "I'm fine." He answered.

"But you always make sure I'm satisfied before you go away. It's your thing." Olivia said.

Fitz arched his eyebrow, "True." He gently pulled on her arm, "We can go back to bed if you want."

"I'm ok, baby. We needed last night to talk." She stated, kissing his cheek. They walked toward the elevator, entering when the doors opened. His lips peppered the back of her neck with gentle kisses, causing her hips to roll into his crotch. Her head tilted back giving him more access, "Don't start anything you can't finish."

The elevator doors opened and Olivia moved out of his embrace, he caught her arm, pulling her back inside, "I could press the emergency button, shutting down the elevator and fuck you right now. Just say yes."

Olivia swallowed hard, crossing her legs trying to ease the throbbing sensation from her clit. "Baby, I can't be late for work."

Fitz walked Olivia to her car, pinning her against the cold steel, devouring her lips, roaming his hands up and down her curves. Olivia broke the kiss, waving her finger, "You should have done all of this upstairs.

He chuckled, "I'll call you when I get to California. Try not to miss me too much." Olivia smiled, tilting her forehead against his, brushing his lips with hers. "I love you."

"I know you do." He said opening the car door, watching her slip down in the seat.

"Say it back." She yelled out the window as he walked to the limo. He laughed, sliding into the limo, rolling down the window, mouthing, "I love you."

X

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Olivia sat behind the desk in her classroom monitoring the students as they watched the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special. When the movie ended, she gathered the students, and walked them outside to their buses. She waved goodbye before turning to go back inside the building. She was grateful school was only a half day. It gave her enough time to hit the road early, before the holiday traffic bombarded the highways. Olivia grabbed her purse from inside the desk drawer and flicked the lights off. She dangled her car keys around her middle finger, moving swiftly down the hall, sauntering inside the main office, placing her index finger on the time machine, clocking out. She waved goodbye to the administrative assistant and wished her a Happy Thanksgiving. She dug inside her purse for her phone when Sally's door creaked open. Olivia gave a small wave and a faint smile, "Enjoy your holiday, Sally."

Sally peeked her head out the door, "Thank you Olivia. Do you have a minute?"

Olivia paused with a slight huff, "Not really. I'm leaving town and I wanted to beat the holiday traffic."

"Oh, this won't take long." Sally said, ushering Olivia inside her office.

Olivia sighed, checking the time on her watch. She snapped her neck around to face Sally, "Principal Langston, if this is about the Grant Foundation, please contact Mr. Grant's office."

Sally walked around her desk, smirking to the person in the chair, "I wanted to introduce you to Superintendent Hollis Doyle. He oversees the principal's exam and any new candidates."

Olivia nodded, knowing Sally was still attempting to persuade her to give the Grant Foundation money to the school.

Sally extended her arm, pointing, "Hollis."

Hollis eyed Olivia, cautiously, "Principal Langston tells me you're taking the principal's exam in the new year."

"Yes…yes I am." Olivia answered.

"Sally thinks you'll be a great asset to the district." Hollis said.

"I've been teaching since I graduated college and I just received my master's degree. I feel qualified." Olivia stated.

Hollis twisted his hands together, "Wonderful. I happen to oversee the process of the exam and the test scores."

"Ok." Olivia said.

Hollis stood, inching closer to Olivia, whispering, "Sally tells me you're in charge of the education component of the Grant fund. I think we can work together to accomplish both our goals."

Olivia glared at Sally.

"Superintendent Doyle, I've informed Principal Langston the process would be fair for all schools and I can't make promises about the funding." Olivia huffed.

Hollis laughed, eerily, "Quite the contrary Olivia. As I stated, I'm in charge of the exam. I think it would be wise for you to consider this school as one of the top candidates for the fund. If you don't, I'm really not sure how you will pass."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, "Wait, are you going to fail me?"

Hollis rubbed his calloused hand over his chin, "Let's just say your score might not meet the passing score."

Olivia chuckled, "I will report you to the school board. You and Sally."

Sally smirked, "I doubt that, Olivia."

Hollis snarled, "I am the school board."

Olivia sucked in a breath, gripping her fingers around her purse handles. Three knocks came on the door and Olivia jumped at the sound. Sally whizzed past her, opening the door, "Right on time." Olivia glanced at the door as it eased opened. Her eyes grew wide and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Jerry!" Olivia whispered through bated breath.

Jerry smiled, "Olivia, it's so good to see you."

She felt light headed and dizzy. She held onto the chair in front of her, steadying herself.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Jerry asked.

"Excuse me." She stated, pushing pass Jerry and Sally.

Her hands shook as she pushed on the bathroom door in the hallway, rushing inside, gripping the edge of the sink. She splashed water on her face, grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, and wiped her face. She pressed her back against the beige tiled wall, trying to steady her breathing and wobbly legs. She reached inside her purse, quickly dialing Fitz's number. It went to voicemail. She dropped the phone back in her purse, glancing at herself in the mirror, speaking to her reflection. "You're…from…Brooklyn." Olivia nodded, pulling on the bottom of her jacket, straitening it. She dialed Fitz's number one last time before walking out of the bathroom. No answer. She strutted across the hallway, swinging Sally's office door open. Jerry, Hollis and Sally stood in a circle, whispering.

"Look like you saw a ghost." Hollis chuckled.

Sally leaned on her desk, "I'm sure you know Jerry."

Olivia glared at Jerry, "What are you doing here?"

Sally interrupted, "Jerry is here to make sure we get the money we need for the school, Olivia."

"Is that right Jerry? I'm sure when Fitz finds out you're here, he won't be happy." Olivia snickered.

"Olivia this isn't what you think." Jerry stated.

Hollis chuckled, "Jerry will convince his son to give the school the money and I'll make sure you become principal. It's a win-win deal."

"What!" Olivia boomed.

Hollis smirked, "I've known Jerry a long time, Olivia. One hand washes the other."

"I am good at my job. I'm brilliant. I've worked hard to get where I am on my own and I'll be damned if I let one of you muddy my accomplishments with corruption." Olivia snapped.

Sally smirked, "Olivia this isn't a fight you want to have. We're very powerful people."

Olivia moved closer to Jerry, "Fitz will bury you alive when he finds out what you're up to." She stepped back, grasping the door handle. "I have to go."

"Olivia…Olivia!" Jerry yelled as her feet pounded heavily on the hard-concrete floor. She ignored him, opening the front door of the school, briskly moving to her car. She plopped in the seat, slamming the door, lowering her head to the steering wheel. She felt a single tear sting at her eyelid before falling down her cheek. Her phone rang inside her purse. She swiped her cheek, answering it.

"Hi mom." She answered.

"Did you leave Livvie?" Maya asked.

"Not yet. I'll be on the road soon. Something came up." She answered.

"Livvie, I don't want you driving late. Please leave soon." Maya said.

Olivia glanced out the window as a black limo pulled up to the entrance of the school, "Mom I need to call you back." She said as the cellphone dropped to the seat. She watched Fitz, Huck, and Cyrus step out the limo and enter the school. Her heart pounded in her chest and she took slow easy breaths, trying to calm down.

She waited for over an hour inside her car, watching the entrance, keeping her eyes open, not blinking. The door swung open and Fitz emerged with Cyrus and Huck. He stood on the top step, speaking to them before stepping back inside the black limo.

Olivia revved up her engine, putting the gear in drive. The limo circled the parking lot, moving slowly to her car, blocking it from moving. She placed the gear back in park and crossed her arms across her chest. Fitz emerged, walking towards the car, tapping on the window, with a smirk. Olivia pushed the car door open, jumping out, "You're supposed to be in California."

"I was in California until I received information that my father was headed to your school." Fitz answered.

"This entire school is corrupt, Fitz. Sally wants me to give the Grant Foundation money to this school without even working for it. Hollis threatened not to pass me on the principal's exam. Your father…I don't know his involvement." Olivia blurted, turning her head and banging her fist on the hood of the car. "Take me off as chairperson of the fund. I…don't…want…to…do…it. I've worked hard to get where I am, Fitz. This is bull shit. All of it." She shouted through her tears.

He placed his hand over her fist, caressing it, wiping her cheeks with his thumb, "I'm not taking you off of anything, baby. I want you to do it. We'll take them down together, including my father."

Olivia sighed.

"Sit with me for a minute." He stated, opening the limo door.

Olivia curled into his lap, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, massaging the small curls, "What happened inside the school?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to spend a few minutes with you before I leave. My mom will throw a fit if I'm not back before Thanksgiving." Fitz responded.

Olivia locked her fingers with his, bringing the back of his hand to her lips, kissing it. She leaned closer to his chest, engulfing his cologne. "Fitz, we're in this together…right?"

He lifted her chin, "Yes, baby. I will deal with my father, Sally and Hollis. They will not interfere with our happiness. I promise."

She slowly pecked his lips, slightly parting her lips for a deeper kiss. He obliged, circling his tongue around hers. His fingers caressed her long curls. Olivia gently gyrated her hips, softly moaning against his lips. Fitz cleared his throat, pulling back. "Are you ok to drive to New York? Do you want my driver to take you?"

Olivia smiled, "I can drive, but I would love a chauffeur." He tapped on the partition of the limo, alerting the driver to send another limo. Olivia straitened her suit jacket, fastening the buttons. Her brown doe eyes hung low, "I wish you didn't stop me, Fitz. I want you."

He pecked her lips, "I don't have enough time to fully satisfy you and I don't want to give you half of me."

The limo door opened and the driver informed them the other limo had arrived. He retrieved Olivia's suitcase from her trunk and placed it in the trunk of the limo.

"I'll have your car sent to your apartment." Fitz said.

Olivia nodded.

He kissed her forehead, slowly moving down to her lips, devouring them. Olivia sucked in his bottom lip, letting it go with a pop. He lightly trailed his thumb across her lips, "Call me when you get to New York."

"I will, baby." Olivia stated. He closed the door to the limo, tapping on the hood, signaling the driver to leave.

X

Fitz stepped out of the limo after arriving at the private runway. He called his mother, informing her he was on his way back to California. He jetted up the few steps that led inside the plane. Chloe met him at the door, helping him out of his jacket.

"Chloe, I need a scotch, right away." He demanded.

Chloe halted his steps, placing her hand on his chest, "Mr. Grant…your father…Jerry is here."

Fitz huffed, glancing over her shoulder. "Bring me the drink, please." He moved quickly to the leather chair, plopping down in the seat next to his father. "I left California alone and I plan on returning the same way. What do you want?"

Jerry raised his voice, "The stunt you pulled at the school was uncalled for and you know it! Hollis and Sally are very good friends of mine."

Fitz chuckled, "I don't care. What I did was harmless. I just showed them the possibility of their future. Sally has been stealing money from that school for a long time and Hollis is aware of it. I have enough evidence to have them arrested for fraud. Cyrus will make sure they rot in jail for a long time. You should be careful who you call a friend."

Jerry swallowed hard, standing from his seat, "Fitzgerald, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to help you. Sally called me several weeks ago and told me she tried to persuade Olivia about the money. Olivia refused."

"I know." Fitz answered.

"Sally wanted me to intervene and convince you to give her the money. My plan was to tell her to go to hell." Jerry stated.

Chloe interrupted, "Mr. Grant, your drink."

"Thank you." Fitz sipped the brown liquid, placing the glass in the holder, "I find that hard to believe."

Jerry glanced at his shoes, then at Fitz, "It's the truth, Fitzgerald. I've missed the relationship we had, even if it was strained. I miss your mother. She won't accept my calls. I'm tired of being away from my family."

Fitz clapped his hands together, "Great speech, but I'm not buying it."

Jerry ran his hand through his snowy white curls, "Stop being so stubborn, Fitzgerald. Let me help you. Olivia has to return to work after the holiday. Sally will make her life a living hell. I will handle Sally."

Fitz gripped his hands tightly around the glass. Jerry was right. His threats against Sally and Hollis put Olivia in the crossfire. He ran his hand through his sandy brown curls in frustration, "Shit." Olivia had already expressed the different ways her life had changed since they met. She would reach her breaking point soon. He was sure of it. "Fine. This stays between us." Fitz huffed.

Jerry smiled, "It will, son. I'll call Sally and Hollis and butter them up. Put in a good word for me with your mother."

Fitz lifted his glass and watched Jerry exit the plane. He'd hoped he made the right decision.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jerry is back! Do you believe him? Is he back for good? Can he be trusted? Fitz made a deal with him. More to come in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Olivia was sprawled across the black leather seat of the limo. Her eyes closed as the soft music played through the speakers. She wished she had a blanket or better yet Fitz wrapped around her body.

"Ms. Pope…Ms. Pope," the driver called, opening the limo door. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she wiped the drool that had trickled down the side of her mouth. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She yawned, "Are we in New York?"

"Yes," the driver answered. "Your luggage is at the front door." He reached his hand inside the limo, helping her out. "Mr. Grant has instructed me to give you my card in case you need a driver while you're in town." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white card. Olivia took the card, glancing down at the name embossed in red, Thomas Larsen.

"Thank you, Tom." Olivia said, waving as he walked back to the limo.

Olivia used her key to open the front door. She dragged her suitcase behind her, leaving it at the front of the steps that led upstairs.

"Mommy," she yelled. The aroma of food tickled her nose and she felt a sense of comfort. She was home. Olivia rushed inside the kitchen, holding out her arms, wrapping them around Maya.

"Livvie." Maya said, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Auntie Carol." Olivia said, acknowledging her mother's older sister, who was stirring a pot on the stove.

"Hi Livvie." Carol said, kissing her on the cheek. "Looking more and more like your mother."

Olivia immediately went to the refrigerator, reaching inside for the juice container. She loved coming home. Her parents always stocked the refrigerator and pantry with her favorite food and snacks. "Where's Elaine? Doesn't she normally help you prepare the Thanksgiving dinner for the shelter?" Olivia asked, quizzically.

"Not this year, Livvie. Things are a little different. Hand me the butter from the fridge." Maya asked, trying to change the subject.

"What's different?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm glad you're home. Go and unwind for a little. Dad is out back frying the turkeys." Maya stated.

Olivia sprinted out the kitchen, moving toward the den, opening the sliding glass doors. "Hey dad." She said, peeking her head out the door. She'd hoped to see Edison's dad, but he wasn't there either. This is weird Olivia thought. Every year, her parents and Edison parents prepare meals for the homeless shelter on the night before Thanksgiving.

"Hi Livvie." He said, tiredly, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Everything ok? Where's Edison's dad? He normally helps out...right?" Olivia asked.

He grunted, "He's busy."

"Is there anything I can do?" Olivia asked.

Eli lifted a turkey out of the fryer, placing it in a large aluminum pan, "I have a system in place. I'm fine."

Olivia nodded, opening the glass door stepping back inside. Something was definitely going on between her parents and Edison's parents. They were always together, helping each other out. If Maya had to call her sister Carol to help, there was definitely a problem. Carol rarely helped out the family and visited. She wasn't going to push her parents right now. Her day was already stressful and she needed to relax. She knew the one person who would brighten her day and make her laugh. Harrison. She sent a simple text… **Bring me food.**

Within 30 minutes, she heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. She flew down the steps, swinging the door open.

"Pope," he said.

Olivia smiled, jumping in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Harry."

He placed her on her feet. "Damn, girl. I am not your man. Chill."

She punched the side of his arm, laughing, "Whatever. Where's my food?"

"Do I look like a delivery man? I'll take you to get something to eat." Harrison answered.

Olivia sighed, "I didn't want to go out. I wanted you to bring me something greasy."

"Stop whining, Pope and get your shit." Harrison demanded.

"Give me a second. Go say hi to my mom." Olivia said, running up the stairs to her room.

Harrison walked toward the kitchen, veering around the corner, "Hi Mrs. Pope, how are you?"

Maya sprinkled a dash of paprika over the deviled eggs, glancing up at him, "Hi Harrison. I'm good. It's been awhile since you stopped by."

"Things have been a little hectic." Harrison answered.

Maya dried her hands on her apron, opening her arms for a hug, "Always so busy. You can stop by even when Livvie is not in town. You're family."

Harrison nodded, "I know. I'll do better."

Olivia rushed in the kitchen, "Come on knucklehead."

"I'll bring her back in one piece, Mrs. Pope." Harrison stated.

Maya nodded.

Harrison opened the door of his black Expedition, lifting Olivia inside the vehicle. He eased down on the black leather seat of the driver's side, revving up the engine. The music thumped through the speakers and the bass vibrated loudly. "Hell nawwww, Harry. I'm not listening to this rap shit." Olivia said, turning the dial until she found a station playing slow jams. Harrison swatted her hand away, "You know the rule, Pope. Don't touch a black man's radio. By the way, what is this shit?"

Olivia huffed, "Slow jams."

"You can listen to this bump and grind shit with your man. We can listen to one of Brooklyn's finest, Notorious BIG." Harrison said, changing the radio to the CD changer. 'Big Poppa' blasted through the speakers. Olivia rested her head on the headrest, nodding to the beat of the song. She looked over at Harrison, jamming, rapping to the words, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. She missed him. She smiled as he pulled into their favorite restaurant, 'Chucks.' Chucks was their hang out spot after school, especially during high school. Olivia jumped out of the truck, shutting the door, not waiting for Harrison. She walked inside the restaurant, inhaling the scent of fried food. She tried to eat healthy when she was in DC, but whenever she came home, all bets were off. There were certain places she had to visit while she was home and Chucks was one of them.

She stepped up to the counter and ordered, "Five wings, cheese fries, and a Pepsi. Oh yeah, I want a piece of pound cake on the side, too." The cashier took the pen that was tucked around her ear, and wrote down the order. Olivia reached inside her purse, shuffling her hand around for her wallet. Harrison threw a $50 bill on the counter. Olivia snapped her head around, "I have money."

Harrison ignored Olivia, "Keesha put in my regular order." He moved quickly to the nearest booth, sliding on the red leather seat.

"Girl you better let Harrison pay for you." Keesha said, putting her pen back behind her ear, taking the next customers order.

Olivia slid in the booth on the opposite side of Harrison, "I could have treated you to dinner."

Harrison didn't respond. He looked down at his phone and sent a few text messages before putting the phone in his pocket. "How long are you home?"

"Until Sunday." Olivia answered.

Keesha walked over with the food and drinks, placing it in front of them. "You need anything else?"

"No, we're good." Harrison answered.

"Mmmmmmm, this looks sooooooo good." Olivia moaned, sinking her teeth into the fried chicken wing.

Harrison sprinkled hot sauce on his chicken tenders, "How are things with Fitz? Last time you texted me you were about to beat some girl's ass in California."

Olivia laughed, "I didn't have to beat her ass. I just let her know I was from Brooklyn and she fell back. Things between me and Fitz are good. She slightly glanced up at him, "I…um…I love him, Harry."

"Hmmmm, you love him. It's been only a few months, Liv." Harrison said.

"It's been six months." Olivia responded.

Harrison chuckled, "You think that's enough time to know someone and fall in love with them?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes I do! I know him Harrison. I've never felt like this about anyone."

"I can tell. Shit, you can't stop smiling." Harrison said, sipping his root beer.

"I'm happy. Very happy." Olivia stated.

Harrison wiped his fingers on the napkin in front of him. "He has zero chances to fuck up. If he hurts you, he'll come up missing."

Olivia snickered, "Whatever, Harry. Anyway, whatever happened to Edison?"

Harrison picked up a toothpick from the small silver container and placed it in his mouth, swirling it around his tongue, "I'm not telling you."

"Stop playing and tell me." Olivia whined.

Harrison laughed, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

Olivia huffed, "Tell me, knucklehead."

Harrison leaned his elbows on the table, "I sent a few of my men to rough him up. He managed to leave in one piece, bloody, but still alive."

Olivia sat back in the booth and crossed her arms in front of her "I shouldn't have asked."

Harrison shrugged, "He deserved it, so I don't feel sorry for his ass. Not one bit."

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, answering it. Olivia could tell the call was serious. "I need to get you home. I'll stop by your house tomorrow after I have Thanksgiving dinner with my mom."

"Who was that, Harry?" Olivia asked, sliding out of the booth.

Harrison ignored her, waving to the cashier as they left. Harrison stopped the Escalade in front of Olivia's house, putting the gear in park. He reached his hand over the console in the middle of the truck, squeezing her hand, "I can't talk about my job, Liv. You understand?"

Olivia sighed, "I know."

He walked to her side, opening the door, helping her out the truck. Olivia looked up at him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as if she wasn't going to see him again. "Be safe, Harry."

"Always, Pope." He responded.

X

Thanksgiving Day in the Pope house was always busy. It was tradition to wake up early, eat a light breakfast and take the Thanksgiving meal to the shelter. They spent several hours at the shelter, feeding the homeless and assisting with clean-up. Olivia was exhausted when she arrived home. She showered again, dressing in a casual pair of black jeans and a red top. She helped her mother add finishing touches to the dishes. The doorbell rang and family members began arriving, filling the house. She spotted her parents smiling, enjoying themselves. Something she hadn't seen since coming home. Maya was the gracious hostess as usual and Eli entertained in the den, mixing drinks and watching football. Olivia spent time with her cousins playing games and catching up. Her phone lit up and Fitz's name flashed across the screen. She smiled. "It must be your boo." Her cousin teased.

Olivia nodded, "I'll be right back."

She skipped up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Hi."

"Hi beautiful." He said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby. Are you having a good time?" Olivia asked.

"I am. I miss you." He responded.

"I miss you too." Olivia said.

She dangled her feet off the bed, extending them in and out, "Your father, did he show up?"

"Nope." Fitz responded.

She breathed a sigh a relief. "Good. I didn't want him ruining your time at home."

"Enough about him. How is your Thanksgiving going?" Fitz asked.

"It's ok…I guess." She responded in a low tone.

"Just ok? Something happened?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shrugged as if Fitz could see her, "Things seem different between my parents. I don't know, baby."

"Maybe their tired from all of the preparations from the holiday." He stated.

Olivia twirled the fabric at the end of her shirt, "Maybe…I don't know, baby. I have to get back to my family. I'll call you later."

"Love you." He said.

Oliva pressed her lips together, making the sound of a long kiss, "Love you too." She placed her phone in her pocket and headed back downstairs to her family. Harrison was true to his word and stopped by for dessert.

X

Olivia's alarm beeped loudly throughout her bedroom. She stretched, jumping out the bed, rushing into the shower. It was 4am and she needed to make sure her mother was awake. It was the day after Thanksgiving and time for them to go shopping. Olivia looked forward to spending time with her mother. It was something they did together every year. They would spend countless hours, perusing stores, getting a head start on their Christmas shopping. Olivia flew down the steps, turning on the oven, placing the leftover cornbread inside. She started the tea kettle on the stove, placing two mugs on the counter and dropped the tea bags inside.

She jetted back upstairs and leaned her ear to the door of her parent's room. She didn't hear her mother scurrying around in the room and darkness still surrounded the room, which was unusual. She knocked lightly on the door, pushing it ajar, "Mom why are you still sleep? Are you feeling ok?" Her father grunted, turning over on the mattress.

Maya settled her back against the headboard, "Come in Livvie. We can't go shopping this year."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed next to her mother, "Mom, why? We always go." She whined.

Maya gave a half smile, "I'm really tired. I'll explain it to you later."

Eli groaned, "Listen to your mother and go back to bed."

Olivia sighed as her mother patted her leg, "Maybe we can do something else."

Olivia swiped a tear from her eye, "I don't want to do anything else."

"Go check the cornbread. I'll be down in a few." Maya answered.

Olivia sulked out of her parents' bedroom, taking one last look at her mom before closing the door and walking downstairs to the kitchen. She turned off the kettle and placed the cornbread on the counter. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what was going on. Her parents seemed fine yesterday interacting with family. She walked back up to her bedroom, swiping the tears that steadily fell from her eyes. She gave a slight yell into her pillow, banging on the mattress. She needed to talk to Fitz. He would know exactly what to say to make her feel better. She dialed his number, picking at her nails as the phone rang. She was silent when he answered, except for the soft sniffles.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Fitz asked.

Olivia tried to hold back her tears, "I'm…sorry…to…call…you…like…this."

He stood from the bed, ruffling his hands through his curls, "Baby, please calm down. Are you ok? Is your parents ok?"

She could hear him moving around on the other end of the phone.

"My parents. Something is going on with them and they won't tell me." She answered.

"Ok, did you try and talk to them?" He asked.

"I've tried, Fitz." Olivia answered.

"Don't cry, beautiful." Fitz said.

"I need you." Olivia whimpered.

Fitz looked at his watch and realized it was 1:00am. He wasn't sleep anyway. He hadn't been sleeping since he arrived in California. He needed her just as much as she needed him. "Hold on, baby." He whispered, knocking lightly on his mother's door. She didn't respond and he could hear light snoring on the inside. He slowly walked inside, trying not to startle her. "Mom." He said in a soft tone, louder than a whisper. "Fitzgerald, someone better be dead. Why are you disturbing my sleep?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I need to go to New York."

She pushed the covers down, removing her silk black eye mask. "Is Olivia ok? What happened?"

"She's fine. She needs me, mom. Honestly, I need her too."

Diana nodded, "Ok…Ok, Butterbean. Call me when you arrive in New York."

Fitz eased out of the room, silently shutting the door, "Baby, give me a few hours and I'll be there, ok."

"Thank you, Fitz. I love you." Olivia said.

Fitz ran to his room, throwing clothes, shoes, underwear, and socks inside his suitcase. He didn't care if it matched, he needed to move fast. He contacted the pilot who was annoyed about having to prepare the plane for an early departure. Fitz promised a hefty Christmas bonus and he obliged.

Olivia creeped in the hallway when she heard movement in her parent's room. She tiptoed to the door, standing outside, listening.

"Eli you need to tell Olivia. We can't keep this from her." Maya said.

"Maya, we agreed to keep it between us. We're not telling Olivia. This is grown folk's business and she is just a child. I'll deal with it. End of story." Eli quipped.

"She is going to keep pushing, until we tell her, Eli. You know she will." Maya said.

"Maya drop it." Eli boomed, slamming the bathroom door. Olivia jumped, dropping her phone on the wooden floor. "Shit!" She whispered, running back inside her room.

X

Olivia spent most of the morning inside her bedroom sulking and reading. Honestly, she didn't want to be around her parents or anyone. Fitz had texted that the plane was delayed and he would be later than expected. Harrison didn't answer her calls but sent a simple text… **Busy**. She needed a change of scenery. She slipped on her sneakers, closed the door to her room, and walked downstairs. She opened the closet door next to the stairs, slipping on her coat. "Livvie where are you going?" Maya asked from the kitchen.

"For a walk." She answered, abruptly. Once outside, Olivia wrapped her jacket tightly as the gust of winds, whipped around her. She walked to the park down the street, sitting on the bench, reminiscing about the kiss she shared with Fitz only a few feet away. She listened to music while texting Abby, Quinn, and Makayla. Abby was in Boston with her mother and Stephen. Quinn was in Delaware with Huck and his family. Makayla was in Atlanta with her family. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for her. She sighed, sending a quick text… ** _Having a great time_** **_in NY._** She didn't want to ruin their holiday, so she lied. She knew if she told them the truth, they would send a mass amount of texts in the group chat and possibly call her. She walked the trail several times, thinking, overthinking, and trying to figure out the problem with her parents. Maybe they were getting a divorce. That was the only thing she could come up with. Tucking her hands in her pocket, she walked back toward the house, stopping mid-step as a figure stepped out of a car and walked to the front steps. He was limping. She vaguely recognized the person, and moved closer for a better view…Edison.

She inched closer to her house, keeping her distance. "Edison what are you doing here?"

"Hello Olivia." He responded.

Frustration crinkled her eyes, "What do you want?"

He waved a brown envelope in his hands, "I came to give this to your father."

"What is it?" Olivia inquired.

"It's about the court case." Edison responded.

"The court case? What court case?" Olivia asked.

Edison smirked, "The case between my dad and your dad."

Oliva's mouth hung open. "Care to elaborate?"

"I take it your father didn't tell you." Edison stated.

said.

"My father was pissed with Eli after the BBQ. He took my side and felt your father treated me harshly. They got into a huge argument and your father told him they needed to part ways with the business. My father told him he would have to buy him out. He's suing your dad for the business."

"What?" Olivia shouted.

"I would have told you myself, but you made it very clear, you didn't want anything to do with me. I left DC. I'm here, helping my father." Edison explained.

"You left DC because of me?" Olivia asked.

"Edison chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself, Olivia. I left because I was fired from the hospital and I wasn't able to find another job. Bills piled up and I couldn't afford to live there anymore. I came home."

"What happened to your leg? Why do you have a cane?" Olivia asked.

"I was robbed and beaten up pretty bad." He answered.

Olivia swallowed hard, "Oh." Olivia dropped to the step, placing her head in her hands, "I wish my father would have told me what was going on. I could have helped him."

Edison eased down on the step, sitting next to her, rubbing the lower part of her back. She jumped and squirmed at his touch. He removed his hand, placing it on his lap. "I think I know how we can fix things."

"How?" Olivia asked.

He lifted her chin, allowing his eyes to meet hers, "Maybe we can reconcile our relationship. It might bring our families back together."

Olivia closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, opening them wide, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Edison arched back at her response.

Fitz stood at the limo, watching as Edison placed his hand on Olivia's chin. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he didn't like the fact Edison was touching her. "Olivia!" He groaned. She jumped at his deep voice, pushing Edison's hand away from her face.

"Shit." Edison cursed.

She stood, moving quickly toward Fitz. "Baby."

His voice low, anger suffusing his face, "Why is he here, Olivia?"

"It's not what it looks like, Fitz." Olivia answered.

He pushed the white roses he held in his hand to her, "I'm leaving."

"Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

Fitz shook his head, "I came all the way from California because you needed me. I get here and you're hugged up with him. Tell me, Olivia, how does it look to you?"

Her voice, a broken plea, "Please, Fitz. Let me talk to you in the limo."

He lifted the handle to the limo, swinging the door open, following behind her. His eyes glared at her, "I'm listening."

Olivia inched closer to him and he shifted closer to the door. Her hand fell to his knee, "I figured out what's going on with my parents."

He trailed his hands through his curls waiting for her to speak again. "Edison's father is suing my dad for the business." Olivia said.

He sighed, "Why?"

"Apparently, they got into a huge argument after the BBQ, because of the way my father treated Edison."

Fitz punched the side of the door, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I didn't find out from my parents, Edison told me. He suggested, we reconcile our relationship, so our families can get back together." Olivia stated.

"He's out of his fucking mind." Fitz said.

Olivia chuckled, "That's exactly what I told him."

"Let's go talk to your parents." Fitz stated.

She tugged on his arm as he opened the limo door. "My dad might not be receptive."

"He smiled, "I'm a lawyer. I have a lot of charm."

They exited the limo, noticing Edison was gone. Olivia searched for her father, finding him inside the den sipping a glass of red wine. "Hey dad." Olivia said. Eli glanced up at her, "Livvie."

"Fitz is here." She said, pointing to him.

"You came all the way from California?" Eli asked, focusing his attention back on the tv.

"I did." Fitz answered.

Olivia cleared her throat, getting her father's attention, "Edison dropped this off."

"I told that little shit to stay off my property." Eli quipped.

"He told me everything, dad." Olivia said.

"Well now you know." He said, bringing the wine glass to his lips, guzzling down the red liquid.

"Fitz and I can help." Olivia said.

Eli clicked off the tv, and smirked, "How? Olivia this is grown folk's business. Stay in a child's place."

Olivia felt the anger boil through her veins. No matter how hard she tried, her father still saw her as this little girl. "Stay in a child's place. I pay rent at my own apartment. I get up every morning and go to a full-time job that pays me well. I drive my own car. I haven't asked you and mom for anything since graduating. I'm in a relationship with a whole man who gives it to…"

Fitz swallowed hard, eyes widening, "Olivia."

Eli stood from the leather chair, facing Olivia. "I don't care how old you are or what you have. I…am…still…your father. Don't ever disrespect me again."

Olivia sighed, lowering her voice, "I want you to treat me like an adult. I wasn't disrespecting you, dad. Fitz can help you. He's a good lawyer."

"Fitzgerald it's kind of you to want to help, but I have legal representation. If the both of you don't mind I would like to finish watching the game." Eli stated, plopping back down on the leather chair.

Olivia shrugged, storming out of the den. Fitz lightly grabbed her arm, "It's ok. Give him time."

"He's stubborn as a mule." Maya said from the kitchen.

Fitz quickly snapped his neck, not realizing Maya was sitting at the table. Olivia threw her hands up, "Fitz can help him."

Maya reached under the counter, handing Fitz a stack of papers. "This is everything. We've been in mediation for a while. The lawyer fees are eating up our savings. If there is anything you can do Fitzgerald, I would appreciate it."

He could see the worry in Maya's eyes. He flipped through the pages, quickly glancing at the information. "This is a close and shut case Mrs. Pope. The lawyer is scamming you by keeping the case in mediation this long. He's using that tactic so he can continue to make money. Since I practice in another state, I'll have to petition the court to represent Mr. Pope."

"Eli," Maya yelled.

Eli rushed in the kitchen, "Yes, Maya, what is it? Why are you yelling?" His eyes fixated on the papers spread across the kitchen counter. "What are you doing?"

"Fitz looked over the documents for the case." Maya stated.

"Why would you involve him in our business?" Eli asked.

"Eli, we need help. Our savings is down to almost nothing. Please let him help you. He thinks we are being scammed." Maya pleaded.

"How so?" Eli asked.

Fitz responded, cautiously, "Mr. Pope the lawyer is stretching out the case so you have to keep paying him. I can get the money you want from Ronald. The evidence is all here."

"I started this business on my own and made him a partner. I don't want to pay him a dime. "Eli stated.

"Understandable. I will do my best." Fitz said, folding up the papers and stuffing them back inside the folder.

Olivia placed her hand over her father's hand, "Dad, it's going to be fine. Fitz is good at what he does."

Eli extended his hand toward Fitz's, shaking it, "Thank you."

"Olivia, I'm sorry we kept this from you. We didn't want to worry you." Maya stated, hugging her tightly.

"I didn't know what to think, mom. I thought maybe you guys were getting a divorce." Olivia said.

Maya chuckled, "Livvie, your father would be lost without me. Who's going to feed him? These young girls don't cook. Y'all like to order food using those fancy symbols on your phone. The true way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"True." Fitz chuckled, patting his stomach.

Olivia pinched his arm, "I keep you well fed."

Fitz leaned down, whispering, "Yes you do."

"Thank you again, Fitzgerald. I feel so mush lighter." Maya said, walking toward the den where Eli was sitting.

"I should go to the hotel." Fitz stated, walking toward the front door.

"One minute." Olivia said, pointing up to her room.

"What about your parents?" Fitz asked.

"They are preoccupied with each other now that everything is good in their world. I just want a moment with you." Olivia said.

He saw the need in her eyes and followed her up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't get caught."

Olivia opened the door to her bedroom, kicking off her sneakers, dropping down on the mattress. She eased her back against the headboard, patting the space next to her. Fitz slipped his shoes off, sliding behind her, cradling her in his arms. They inhaled and exhaled at the same time. Fitz slid the curls that draped her neck, nipping at her skin. "I'm exhausted, Fitz." Olivia sad.

"You want me to leave so you can rest?" He asked.

"I'm mentally exhausted." Olivia admitted, linking her fingers with his. "Take me away, Fitz."

"Where do you want to go? Somewhere warm, tropical?" He asked.

"No, Vegas. Where we first met." She answered.

"We can leave tomorrow if you want." He stated.

A/N: Originally this chapter was part of the last chapter but I split it up so it wouldn't be too much to read all at once. Now we know what happened to Edison and the fallout from the BBQ between their parents. I know some of you are upset at Fitz for allowing Jerry to help him with the scandal at Olivia's school. It will be addressed in the next chapter. They are going back to Vegas for some much-needed alone time and reconnecting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Grant Enterprise private jet stretched across the small private runway awaiting their arrival. Olivia skipped toward the plane, pulling Fitz along with her. She was excited about their trip and spending time alone with Fitz. They were separated for most of the Thanksgiving break until he visited her in New York. Even though the trip to Las Vegas was going to be short, she planned on kissing, touching and teasing Fitz the entire time. As soon as the plane door closed, Olivia straddled Fitz's lap, crashing her lips against his. He moaned with a slight buck to his hips, creating a welcomed friction between her legs. Olivia circled her hips against his hard bulge, whimpering from the rough jean fabric rubbing against her clit. The flight attendant cleared her throat interrupting their make out session. Olivia pressed her lips against his one last time before returning to her seat.

After eating a turkey sandwich and a bag of chips, she rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. This was her first time returning to Vegas since her birthday. She smiled reminiscing about meeting Fitz in the airport and then at the Venetian. Her virginity, she'd given to him willingly. She thought more and more about her first time, crossing her legs, trying to ease the throbbing sensation from her clit.

"Whatchu thinking about over there, beautiful?" Fitz asked, reaching his hand across the seat.

"You," she answered.

Their hands tangled together, linking with the softest embrace. "I love you." Fitz mouthed.

Olivia blew him a simple kiss, whispering, "I love you too."

Olivia was quick to exit the plane when it landed on the runway. Fitz snaked his arm around the lower part of her back, keeping his steps in line with hers. This trip was for Olivia. He was going to grant every wish she had while they were in Vegas. Eventually, he would have to tell her about his father, but he'd hoped the trip would soften the blow. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his mind and stepped inside the black stretch limo. She followed behind him, watching his movements intently. Something about him worried her. After she entered the limo, she rested her head on his shoulder, locking her hand with his, she asked, "Everything ok, baby?" Bringing her hand to his lips, he responded with a soft, "I'm fine."

Olivia rushed through the lobby of the Venetian Hotel, briskly walking to the concierge desk. "Baby, wait up." Fitz called after Olivia, trying to catch up with her fast-paced steps. He paused in the center of the hotel, realizing he hadn't been back to Vegas in quite some time. The hustle and bustle of the hotel was still the same, including the haze of smoke coming from inside the casino. Honestly, he didn't miss it. He caught up with Olivia at the concierge desk. Her fingers rapped along the oak desk, huffing, "baby, tell her I'm with you. She refuses to give me the key to the suite."

"What seems to be the problem?" Fitz asked the woman behind the desk.

The woman smirked, placing her hand on her hip, "Mr. Grant, I'm not familiar with guests in your room. I know you have a strict policy about giving out your room key."

Fitz looked at the name on her badge, committing it to memory, "Cheryl, this is my girlfriend, Olivia. Please give her the key."

She tapped on her computer rapidly, before placing the plastic key cards in the hotel envelope, and handing them to Olivia. "Sorry, Mr. Grant. Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Olivia said, snatching the keys and dropping them in her purse.

The elevator doors slowly opened revealing the door to the presidential suite. Olivia squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. Fitz stepped off the elevator, leaning against the wall, watching Olivia. She was so happy and he loved seeing her smile. "Baby, you have the key." Fitz reminded her.

"Oh…right." Olivia giggled, reaching her hand inside her purse, pulling out the keycard. "Here, baby, you open the door."

Fitz pecked her lips before sliding the keycard through the slot on the gold door handle. He pushed the door open and waited at the door. Olivia moved past him, entering the room. She paused, looking back at him after noticing a big round box of white roses sitting on the bed. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my God, Fitz. They are beautiful." She said, bending down, taking a whiff of the flowery scent. Picking one of the roses from the box, she peeled the petals off, and sprinkled them across the bed. Fitz walked behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember?" He asked in a husky, deep voice.

"My first time?" Olivia asked.

"Mmmmhmmm." He said.

Olivia nodded as a shiver went down her spine, "yes, baby." She turned in his arms, "I remember everything about it, Fitz. The way you held me and took your time with me. It was just what I wanted for my first time." Her hands stroked his cheeks, sliding down over his hardened chest, stopping at his belt buckle. "I want to taste you."

Fitz held her hands in place, "Baby, this trip is for you. Let me take care of you first."

Her nimble fingers began undoing his belt, "This trip is for us."

Fitz moved quickly to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a pair of red dice. He threw them up in the air, catching them in the palm of his hand, smirking, "Let's play for it."

"I'm very competitive, Fitz." Olivia stated, pulling him by his shirt, pushing him down on the bed.

He chuckled, sitting up on his elbows, "Even numbers are yours. I'll take odd. If you roll an even number, take something off. If I roll an odd number, I'll do the same."

"What happens if I roll one of your numbers, hotshot?" Olivia asked.

"If we roll each other's number, keep your clothes on. Whoever is naked first, looses. The person still dressed, takes whatever they want." He rolled his tongue over his lips, placing the dice in Olivia's hand, "Ladies first."

Olivia tossed the dice in the air and yelped when the dice landed on the mattress revealing a 9. She stuck out her tongue and giggled, "I keep my clothes on."

Fitz gathered the dice in his hands, kissing them before tossing them on the mattress, "Shit," he cursed, looking at the 7 he just rolled. His voice deep, with a low groan, "What do you want me to take off?"

Sucking in her bottom lip, twirling her finger around a loose curl, "your shirt…take it off." She picked up the dice, rolling them across the mattress, sucking in her teeth when she saw the dice turn to the number 4.

"Your panties." Fitz snickered.

Olivia huffed slipping off her purple thongs from under her pink and gray flowery dress. She wished she had worn her jeans but she remembered the last time she flew on the jet and Abby's discussion about jeans.

Fitz rolled a 11 next, "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

Olivia pointed with a smile, "Jeans."

Fitz slowly unbuckled his jeans, standing from the mattress, and slid them over his hips. His huge bulge pressed against his Calvin Klein boxer shorts. He licked his lips and ran his hand over his erection, cupping it in the palm of his hand. "We could stop playing." He teased.

"No, I'm winning. Stop distracting me. It's my turn." Olivia said, opening and closing the palm of her right hand, requesting the dice.

Fitz pulled her flush against his body, nipping at her lips. Olivia pushed out of his arms. "Fittzzzz." She whined, snatching the dice from his hand, throwing them in the air, rolling a 2.

"What!?" She groaned, looking down at the dice.

"Dress, pretty lady." Fitz said, clapping his hands together.

"Fitz, you're still going to lose." Olivia said.

"Your dress, sweetheart." He said, ignoring her comment.

She flung her dress over her head, tossing it on the floor. His dick jumped at the sight of Olivia only in her bra. Pre-cum seeped from the tip of his dick and smeared against the fabric of his boxers. "Liv…please." He begged, trying to control himself from leaping across the bed and pinning her underneath him.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Nope. Keep playing, Mr. I want to play a game. I could've been sucking your dick by now." She giggled.

Fitz arched his eyebrow, blinking rapidly at her comment, "Fuck…Liv. I like it when you talk dirty."

She smirked, "I told you I was competitive."

Fitz rolled a 5, 9, and a 4. He was pretty much naked except for one sock while Olivia still had her bra in place. "Last roll." She said, sucking in her bottom lip, handing the dice to Fitz. He rolled a 7 and Olivia leaned toward him, "I won."

He fell back on the pillows, stroking his dick, "I wanted you to win."

She ran her tongue over his lips, trailing it down his heated skin, circling his belly button. A sexy grin etched on her face as she wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft. Her tongue peeked out, licking over the damp crown. A guttural moan of pleasure escaped his lips. She pursed her lips, pressing them over the slit, sliding down over his throbbing heat. "Ahhhhhh!" Fitz moaned, lifting his hands to her hair, clenching her curls through his fingers.

She sucked in her cheeks, swirling her tongue, gliding up and down her hot, tight mouth. A ragged groan rumbled through his chest and he whispered her name in delight. Her fingers cupped his balls, toying with them. His hips rose from the mattress, slowly thrusting, guiding himself deeper in her mouth. "Yes, baby, keep going. It feels so good. Shhiitttt!" He groaned, curling his fingers around the sheets, gripping them tightly. The combination of having him in her mouth and his moans sent a surge of emotions through Olivia, peaking her arousal.

She struggled attempting to get her fingers between her legs, needing an immediate release. Fitz opened his eyes, watched as she squirmed and panted. "Baby," he whispered, "sit on my face." Her eyes met his and she released his dick with a pop. He lifted her above his head, shifting her until her pussy was flushed against his mouth and her lips faced his erection. Olivia whimpered as his lips parted her pussy, sucking, nipping, licking. She gripped his shaft with her hand, working her mouth slow and easy, sucking him, tonguing him. His tongue circled around her clit rapidly, "Ohhhh…Ohhhh…Ohhhhh…Yessssss." Olivia cried out gyrating her hips as the juices saturated her walls, flowing into his mouth. Her movements on him, stopped during her orgasm. As soon as her body calmed, she took him in her mouth again, sucking with strong and fast flickering lashes of her tongue. "Fuck…shit…yes…damn…that's it. Baby, I'm gonna come." Fitz mumbled. His balls were so tight they were torturous. Her mouth, lips, and tongue destroyed him. "Liv, I can't hold back. Ease up."

She didn't.

Her mouth sucked, her tongue licked, her fingers played with his balls. "Baby, please." He begged one last time, holding in his release. A strangled cry tore from his throat with the first spurt of semen. His body tightened, holding her in place, filling her mouth. She licked down his shaft in a soothing motion, easing the sharp heavy contractions pulsating through his still hard shaft. She slid her mouth up, swallowing, and licked her lips. She shifted her body around, straddling his lap. He was speechless, his head was leaned against the pillow and he couldn't move. She lowered her lips to his, kissing him, letting him taste himself on her lips.

She eased up, centering her core over his still hardened dick. He leaned up, devouring her lips as she rode him, hard. "Damn," Fitz moaned, "you're gonna kill me. He watched her breast bounce in front of his face, before cupping them and flicking his thumb over each nipple. "Mmmmm, make me cum Fitz." Olivia moaned, tilting her head back, gyrating her hips in a circular motion. Her body convulsed and bucked as her orgasm hit, shockwaves moved throughout her body and her body felt numb. She fell flushed against his chest as he pumped fast and hard inside her. He held her tight as his seed ricocheted inside her, spilling down her legs. "I can't move, Fitz." Olivia whispered.

"Don't." He said, running his fingers down her back.

Olivia's eyes drifted closed with Fitz buried deep inside her.

After some time, she stirred, causing Fitz to slip out of her and wake up. She kissed the side of his neck, "I'm hungry."

His fingers lazily stroked her cheek, creating small circles, "Do you want food or something else?"

She smirked, "I need food, Fitz."

He chuckled, "Ok. I was making sure. Do you want to go downstairs or stay up here?"

"Stay here. Pizza is fine." She answered.

"Pizza it is. Ummm…I just need you to shift over a little, so I can order it." Fitz said.

Olivia rolled off of him, curling into his side like a lazy kitten. Fitz reached for the phone on the nightstand, ordering room service. They dozed off again and was awakened by a knock on the door. Fitz draped his body with the white terry cloth robe from the closet. Olivia pulled the covers up, covering her naked body. He wheeled the small table inside, moving it close to the bed. "I ordered a bunch of shit." He announced with a grin. Olivia smiled, lifting the silver tops off the food, grabbing two plates and placing them on the bed. Fitz lifted the slices of pizza from the tray and plated them. He propped behind Olivia, naked, allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. She clicked on the TV, moving the buttons up and down on the remote, trying to find a movie. She nuzzled her back close to Fitz, sinking her teeth into the slice of pizza.

X

Fitz stood at the foot of the bed and watched as Olivia's back rose and fell with each breath. Earlier, he'd managed out of her tight grip and spent some time at the gym. He worked his body to the limit pushing it more than he probably should have. He couldn't get his mind to shut off. Every time the thought of telling her about the conversation with his father flashed in his mind he pushed harder. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he wiped it away with the small white gym towel draped around his neck. There was something about working out that boosted his adrenaline and sex drive. He knelt at the side of the bed and whispered, "Liv, baby."

He lifted the covers from her face, brushing a curl that fell over her eyes. "How was the gym?" She asked, stretching.

"It was fine. I love you." He said.

She sat up on the bed focusing on his deep blue gray eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was a sadness to his demeanor. She brushed her hand down his cheek and he lazily tilted his head toward it. "Come lay with me." She suggested.

"I'm sweaty." He said.

"Baby, please." She begged, pulling him down on the mattress.

Her breathing hitched at the way he looked at her. A mix of desire and fear. She stood on her knees, yanking off his shirt, peppering kisses down his chest. Her hand pushed down his shorts releasing his hard member. He tossed the blanket back and hovered over her, devouring her lips, roughly. He sucked in her bottom lip, entering her with one swift stroke. Olivia arched off the mattress, "Fitzzzzz." She crooned.

"Open wider for me," he growled.

She wrapped her legs around his broad back, pushing her heels deep in his flesh. His strokes were intense, deep, hard and rough. His lips fell to her neck, sucking in her flesh, scraping his teeth against her skin. "Babbbyyyyy," Olivia cried out, fisting the sheets as her orgasm hit like a crashing wave.

He slid out of her swiftly. Olivia whimpered from the break in connection, "What happened?"

He brought her to the edge of the bed, placing her legs high on his shoulders, entering her again. "Fuuuucckkk!" Olivia moaned. He stroked deeper, cupping her breasts, roughly. "Mine." He groaned. "Tell me, Liv…Tell me it's mine."

"It's yours, Fitz. Yes…Yes…it's yours." She moaned, meeting his thrusts, clenching her pussy around him. His body jerked, releasing hot spurts of his seed inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he whispered, "I…I…didn't mean to be so rough, Liv."

Olivia fluttered her eyes open, "I liked it. Don't apologize, Fitz."

He stumbled back, bringing her up with him, "I want you to know, I love you very much, Olivia."

"I love you too, Fitz, but you're scaring me. Is everything ok?" She asked, pushing back from his embrace.

"Order something to eat. I planned a really nice day for us." He swallowed hard, pulling away from her, needing space. Come hell or high water he wasn't going to mess up the day he'd planned for her. He would tell her, eventually.

He stepped inside the shower, resting his back against the cool tile, allowing the beads of warm water to hit his skin. "She's going to hate me." He repeated over and over, lathering his body with soap and rinsing off.

Light tapping came on the door and Olivia entered. "Breakfast is here." She said.

He nodded, "ok," and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the warm terry cloth towel around his waist.

Olivia blew him a kiss before slowly closing the door and walking back inside the bedroom. She'd lost her appetite worrying about what was wrong with Fitz. Her mind had come up with several good and bad scenarios. She was overthinking it for sure. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Fitz step out of the bathroom and walk inside the room. "Baby, you ok?" He asked, fully dressed. She wrapped the robe tightly around her waist, lifting the tops off the silver platters. "Yeah," she answered.

He smeared butter and syrup on his waffle, forking it and putting it in his mouth. Olivia eyed his actions, looking for a clue into his thougths, softly speaking, "I'm excited about today."

"Me too, beautiful." He smiled.

"We haven't been back to Vegas, together, since we met." Olivia said, sipping her tea.

"You're right." Fitz answered.

Olivia finished eating, showering, and dressed for the day. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white sweater top. Fitz watched as she moved around the room, digging in the suitcase for her makeup bag. She glossed her plump lips with a light lipstick, making a popping sound when she finished. "Ready," she said, blowing Fitz a kiss over her shoulder.

Fitz led the way through the lobby toward the gondola ride. He turned, facing her, "I know we've done this before but it was the first thing we did the night of your birthday. It was the moment I knew you were the one for me."

Olivia smiled stepping inside the black boat. She nuzzled next to Fitz, resting her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne. It was intoxicating and it took her back to the day she met him. As they floated through the vibrant Venetian streetscape the gondolier began singing "That's Amore!" Olivia held up her phone, snapping several pictures. She kissed the side of his cheek and he turned giving her a real kiss on the lips. He sung the last line of the song, stroking the side of her cheek.

They stepped off the boat heading out of the Venetian toward the Bellagio. Fitz placed Olivia in front of the fountain and whispered, "Watch and listen." She listened to the first song and it sounded familiar. The second and third song played and it clicked, it was the playlist she had sent to him several weeks ago expressing her love to him. As each song played, the water jumped and danced all around.

"I added one song." He said, linking his hand with hers. "Fitzgerald," she yelped. "Is this…"

The song played and a tear fell from her eye. He'd added the song, "When I fall in love." It was the song he used in California, when he told her he loved her.

She rambled through her tears, throwing her arms around his neck,"I…I…um…Fitz…I love you so much. You're my everything, baby." They swayed to the sound of the music and watched as the water shot up from the fountain, moving to the beat of the song.

Olivia tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes from the tears that kept falling. Fitz held her hand tight as they entered a cab, riding down the Las Vegas strip. He checked his watch and realized they were right on schedule. The cab stopped in front of the Vegas Balloon Rides Welcome Center. He held out his hand motioning Olivia to walk with him. He gave his name at the desk and they followed the tour guide to a huge colorful hot air balloon. Olivia's grip tightened around his hand, halting her steps. "Baby, I can't."

"Liv, what's wrong?" He asked.

Her lip quivered from fear, "No, baby. I'm scared."

He locked his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him, "I'll hold you the entire time. I promise."

"Fitz, please is there something else we could do." She begged, looking around.

"Beautiful, I want to show you how amazing it is. It's safe. I had everything checked out before I booked it. You can trust me." He said.

"I don't know about this, Fitz." Olivia said swallowing hard taking his hand, stepping inside the small woven basket. The navigator stepped on, lifting the balloon high in the sky. Her stomach swirled and she leaned back against Fitz for support. As the balloon drifted higher, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. After 30 mins of floating in the air, Olivia relaxed in his arms.

"It's beautiful, Fitz." She stated in a soft tone.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled, kissing the side of her neck.

She figured it was the perfect time to try and get him to talk about what was bothering him. She looked straight into the clouds and asked, "Are we ok?"

He sighed, "What's your deal breaker, Liv?"

"Deal breaker? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What's the one thing that is unforgiveable?" He asked.

"Cheating!" She answered without hesitation.

He sighed, "I wouldn't cheat on you, Liv. You mean too much to me."

"Neither would I, Fitz. Loyalty means everything to me." She said as the balloon descended down, touching the ground. She was grateful when they stepped off and there were two glasses of champagne waiting on a small table. She guzzled it down, calming her nerves, requesting another one.

They took the short cab ride back to the Las Vegas strip. Olivia eyed the mall across the street, begging, "Baby, I know you don't like shopping, but, can…we…go…inside…please."

"We can go." He said, pulling her hand so they could cross the street before the light changed.

He followed behind her in every store like a love-sick puppy. Whatever she wanted he bought it. He didn't ask about the price, only placing the items on the counter and handing the store clerk his black American Express card. Their arms were laden with shopping bags when Olivia passed the Versace store.

"One more store, pleeaasseee." Olivia whined.

"Baby, we don't have any more arms." He chuckled.

He attempted to open the glass doors as she breezed inside the store. She went straight to a black and white polka dot dress that was hanging on the wall. "You would look amazing in it," he said, taking it down from the wall. "Try it on, beautiful."

She dropped the bags at his feet, cradling the dress in her hand, and rushed inside the dressing room. The sound of the dressing room door clicked and she turned toward the door. "Fitz, you can't be in here."

"I like it." He answered, walking toward her, pushing her flushed against his body.

"Fitz we can't." She whispered.

"We can. I locked the door." He said.

"We're in a public dressing room. No…absolutely not." She said, moving out of his embrace, attempting to unzip the dress.

"I got it." He said, strolling to her, swatting her hands away, unzipping the dress.

He ran his hands up and down the curves of her body, planting tender kisses in the crook of her neck. Her breathing hitched as he carried her to the wall, lifting the bottom of the dress, bringing it over her hips. "You want me to stop?" He asked, lust and desire filled his cerulean blue eyes.

"No," She said.

His fingers hooked her thong, sliding it over her hips. "We have to be quiet," he said placing one finger over her lips with a devilish smile. He lowered his head under the fabric of the dress, separating her legs with soft kisses up and down her legs. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders as he licked, sucked, and rimmed his tongue over her clit. Olivia lifted her hand to her mouth, gently biting down on it, trying to stifle the scream that was on the tip of her tongue.

Her orgasm shattered throughout her body causing her hips to buck back and forward, hitting the wall several times.

"Ma'am are you ok?" She heard the salesperson ask from outside the dressing room door.

Olivia tapped Fitz on the shoulder, but he was relentless with his tongue movements, "I'mmmmm finnneeeee." She yelped.

"Ok!" The salesperson said.

Fitz rose with a smirk.

"Oh my God, Fitzgerald!" Olivia giggled into her hand.

"I'm not done." He said, lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her head tilted back against the wall and her eyes closed as he entered her. "Uhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhh!" Olivia moaned, running her fingers through his curls, devouring his lips. Olivia opened her eyes and watched their reflection in the full-length mirror. "Fuucckkk" She moaned, watching as he dipped his knees, pushing deeper inside her. A low drawn out cry tore from her lips as he released inside her. He held her in place until her legs dropped to the floor and he pulled out of her. Olivia instantly felt his seed trickle down her leg. She held the fabric of the dress up while Fitz searched inside her purse for a tissue. He gently wiped between her legs as Olivia lifted the dress over her head.

"I hope no one heard us." Olivia said, slipping on her shirt.

"I'm sure they heard you." He chuckled.

Olivia gathered her things and the dress in her hand. She walked to the register attempting to keep a straight face.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The salesperson asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

She bagged up the items and handed the bag to Olivia with a smile, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Did you…" Olivia asked.

"You're not the first." The salesperson said.

Fitz gathered the bags on his arms and waited for Olivia at the door.

"They heard us." Olivia said, walking past him.

"Good." He smirked.

"I can't believe we had sex in a dressing room." Olivia said.

"First time for everything." He chuckled.

X

They arrived back at the Venetian, settling in the room for a brief nap before getting ready for dinner. They walked hand in hand throughout the hotel taking a few pictures in front of the huge red 'LOVE' sign, before arriving at Delmonico's Steakhouse. They shared an intimate table for two near the window. Fitz was quiet during dinner. His mind raced and his thoughts were all over the place. He had one more surprise for Olivia. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"I am. I love being here with you." She answered.

The chef walked over placing their plates in front of them. Olivia looked up to say thank you when her mouth dropped open. "Wait, aren't you Emeril Lagasse?" She asked.

"In the flesh." He answered.

"You made this?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Fitz watched her eyes light up and her smile brighten. "Baby," she said pointing to Emeril.

"Thank you, Sir." Fitz said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, Mr. Grant." Emeril said.

Olivia walked over to Fitz and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him, tenderly. "I love you, baby. Thank you." She said.

Fitz stood, rubbing his thumb over her lips, caressing her cheeks, "Liv my life is so much better because you're in it. I'm a better man because of you. I would give you the world, if you let me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Fitz said.

Olivia stepped back, her hands shook uncontrollably, "Fitz you're not about to do what I think…are you?"

He watched her nervous reaction and took a deep breath, "No, baby, not tonight."

They finished dinner and walked through the hotel, heading back to their room. Olivia walked inside the bathroom and began taking off her make-up. Fitz looked over his shoulder and pulled the small black velvet box from his pocket, placing it at the bottom of the suitcase. He knew if he'd proposed, he was only using it as a tactic not to lose her. He plopped on the bed and dropped his head in his hands. His head pounded from his anxiety and stress. Olivia returned from the bathroom, rambling about the show and he couldn't concentrate on one word she was saying. His stomach churned and he rushed inside the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat, vomiting uncontrollably.

Olivia dodged inside the bathroom and fell to her knees next to him, "Fitz, baby, are you ok?" She asked, rubbing his back, yanking a towel down from the rack.

"Thank you." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Do you think it was the food?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't the food." He answered, standing to rinse out his mouth and wash his hands.

He sighed, "Baby, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Olivia said, following him inside the bedroom, sitting next to him on the mattress. She reached over, taking his hand in hers. "We can talk about it later if you're not feeling well."

"No, baby, please let me just tell you." Fitz said.

Her heart raced, beating loudly in her chest. She took short breaths trying to control her breathing. She knew from the look on his face, whatever he had to tell her was not good. Her leg shook rapidly. His hand caressed her knee, stopping its movement. His eyes pierced through her with fear. He turned and faced her, "Remember when I came to your school before Thanksgiving?"

"Yes."

"After I left, my dad met me on the plane. He offered to help me bring Sally and Hollis down. I was only thinking about you when I agreed to let him help me. He said Sally would make your life a living hell at work. I wanted to protect you from her. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, baby." He said, glancing at her.

Olivia stood, pacing, her voice raised, almost a scream, "You did what, Fitz?"

"I did it to protect you." He answered.

"Bullshit, Fitz. You can handle Sally and Hollis on your own. You have Huck and Cyrus! You don't need your father." Olivia yelled

"He knows them better than me, Liv. I'm sorry, Liv." He apologized in a soft tone.

Her arms flailed in the air, her body stiff as a board, "Sorry…you know what…I'm tired of hearing sorry from you, Fitz. Your father had fucking cameras in your apartment. He invaded your fucking privacy. He disrespected me and you. I was just getting to a place of comfort and you go and pull this shit. Fuck you and your father. I…am…done!" She fell to the bed, dropping her head in her hands, "I love you Fitz but I can't do this anymore."

"Baby," he said rushing to her, kneeling down in front of her, grabbing her hand. "Liv, please."

She stood, pushing him away from him, "Don't touch me, Fitz."

"Liv," He begged.

"Call him." She demanded.

"Call who?" Fitz asked.

"Your father." She yelled.

He reached in his back pocket for his phone, dialing the number, glancing at Olivia. She was furiously wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hi son." Jerry answered through the speaker on the phone.

"Tell him you don't need him to fix this Fitz. Tell him." She boomed.

"Son is everything alright?" Jerry asked, concerned.

"Pops, I'm going to handle Sally and Hollis. I shouldn't have asked for your help." Fitz said.

"Oh! I have a plan in place, Fitzgerald." Jerry stated, firmly.

"We don't need your help, Jerry." Olivia screamed into the phone.

"Fitzgerald what is going on?" Jerry asked.

"I made a mistake asking for your help with Hollis and Sally. I can handle it." Fitz answered.

"Can I speak to Olivia?" Jerry asked.

"No!" Olivia answered.

Jerry began to speak, "Let me first apologize for my behavior toward you, Olivia. I had no business invading your privacy like I did. I was wrong. I didn't mean to cause discontent in your relationship with my son. My father controlled my life making it hard for me to do anything on my own. I am only doing what was taught to me. I want to do better as a father. I realize my son truly loves you and no matter how many daggers I throw at him, he will always choose you. I'll pull back my plan for Hollis and Sally. Understand, Sally is ruthless, Olivia. She doesn't like being threatened. Whatever plan Fitz puts in place has to be executed wisely. If not, she will make you suffer. Once again, I apologize to the both of you."

"I don't believe you, Jerry." Olivia said.

"That's fair, Olivia. All I can do is use this time to show you and Fitz that I'm sincere."

Olivia sniffled, "I'm done."

"I have to go." Fitz said, hanging up.

He was shocked by the conversation from his father but he needed to focus on Olivia. She was still visibly upset. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the window where she stood. "Maybe you're right, Olivia. I've done enough damage in your life. Maybe we should go our separate ways." His mouth spoke faster than his brain could register the words. What was he doing? He hated seeing her upset and crying. He shrugged, "I can get another room."

"I need some air, Fitz." Olivia wiped at her eyes, whizzing past him, moving toward the door.

He cleared his throat, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "Will you be back?"

She glanced at him, noticing the sadness in his deep blue eyes, "Yes."

The door slammed shut and Fitz fell to the floor, tossing his phone across the room.

X

Olivia guzzled her third glass of red wine when a gentleman sat down on the stool next to her. She sighed, alerting the bartender for another glass of wine. The bartender arched his eyebrow knowing that he needed to cut her off.

"Rough night in Vegas?" The gentleman asked.

She rolled her eyes ignoring his comment.

"I don't bite. Just trying to strike up friendly conversation with a beautiful woman." He said.

"I'm not interested in your conversation." Olivia snipped.

She continued sipping the red liquid, feeling somewhat light headed.

"Olivia is that you?" She heard a voice from behind her. She recognized it immediately, shaking her head.

"Hi Peter." She said.

It was Fitz's uncle.

Peter leaned against the bar blocking the other gentleman's view. The man stood, tossing money on the counter. "She's a hard nut to crack." He said.

"Fuck off," Peter said. "Are you here alone or is Fitz with you?"

"He's here. Upstairs." She answered, lifting her wine glass.

Peter noticed the puffiness of her eyes, and handed her a napkin as a tear fell. "Everything ok?"

"Not really," She said.

He eased onto the stool next to her, "I'm a good listener," he said.

"I shouldn't get you involved, Peter." Olivia said.

"I'm already involved. You're sitting in a bar, crying. By the way I asked." Peter said.

She could have just called her friends and talked to them or her mother instead of blurting out her business to Fitz's uncle. But he was there and she needed to talk to someone before making a rash decision. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I love Fitz. I really do. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. It's just…in these last six months we've been through so much in our relationship. We've had some good times, don't get me wrong. It's just…I don't know what to do, Peter. I want to be in a relationship without all of the BS. My mind keeps telling me to leave, but my heart wants to stay."

Peter took a few sips of his drink, before speaking, "I'm sorry this is happening, Olivia. I do know my nephew loves you a great deal. I've watched the two of you together and your love is genuine and true. Not everyone finds that type of love. Has my nephew shared the plans he has for his new law firm?"

"No." Olivia answered

"Let me show you something." Peter said, flipping open his IPAD. He touched on a few buttons and the architectural design of a building popped up.

"Take a look." He said, pushing the IPAD closer to her.

Olivia sighed, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Look closer." Peter said

"All I see is an office building. This has nothing to do with me, Peter." Olivia said, squinting her eyes toward the screen.

He moved the picture and widened the screen. "Next to the law firm, what do you see?"

She glanced closer and read the words, "Olivia's school."

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"He's building you a school, Olivia." Peter said.

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped, "is this for real?"

"Fitz will make mistakes because he's human, but you should never doubt his love for you. Men aren't always as logical as they think they are. Sometimes, it's up to the women who love them to point that out to them. Don't let Jerry ruin the love you have created with Fitz. I hope I've helped." Peter said, stepping off the stool.

"Thank you, Peter." Olivia said.

"Anytime, Olivia. By the way, I'll let Fitz know I told you about the school. He'll understand." Peter said.

Olivia wobbled slightly off the stool, patting her head.

"Let me take you to your room." Peter said, reaching out his hand.

They rode the elevator in silence.

The elevator doors peered open, Olivia turned to Peter, "Do you want to come in and say hi to Fitz?"

"No, I'm sure the both of you need time to talk." He said, slightly waving while pressing the button on the elevator.

Olivia slid the key into the slot and pressed on the door handle when it lit up green. Standing with her back against the door, she watched Fitz move around the room talking on the phone. She could tell he was talking to Huck. The words Peter spoke resonated with her. She also remembered the words her mother repeated to her about love when she was a little girl…Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Fitz was all of those things and she wasn't ready to give up on him or their relationship.

"Fitz," Olivia whispered as the door closed behind her.

His head snapped around and he stood in place unsure of what to do. He muffled a soft, "Hi,"

"Hi," Olivia said, twirling the piece of fabric at the bottom of her shirt.

He placed the glass filled with scotch on the dresser, clearing his throat, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, Liv. I want you. I want us. I know I've fucked up your life in more ways than one and I'm sorry. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy." He blurted out.

She met his gaze, keeping her distance from him, so she could speak, "I want us too, Fitz. I gave myself to you, wholeheartedly. I don't want anyone else. No more secrets…please. I don't believe your father and I'm not sure if I ever will. Maybe he's telling the truth and wants forgiveness but I don't have it in me to give right now."

"I understand, Liv. I deleted and blocked him from my phone. You're important to me right now. Nothing else matters." He said.

She moved a few steps closer to him.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"We leave everything here, including tonight. When we return to DC, let's get back to loving each other." Olivia said.

"I put a plan in place for Sally and Hollis. Huck and Cyrus will make sure they get what they deserve." Fitz said.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore, Fitz." Olivia said, shaking her head.

She took a few more steps closer to him, she was inches away from him. "Lay with me," she asked extending her hand to him.

They eased down on the bed cradling each other until there was no space between them.

"I love you, Olivia. My heart belongs to you." He whispered.

"I love you more than anything, Fitz." Olivia said.

X

Olivia had been up for a while, thinking. Despite being in Fitz's arms the entire night she was still restless. His arm tightly draped around her waist, holding her close against his chest. They were still fully clothed from the night before. She shifted on the mattress, hoping to wake him. His arm pushed her closer into his body. "Don't leave." He whispered.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was trying to wake you." She said, coyly.

His head rested on the top of her luscious curls. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked.

"I slept fine, baby." She answered.

His heart swelled in his chest from hearing her term of endearment. He hadn't heard it since the day before and he'd missed it.

"I'm glad." He said, lightly kissing the side of her neck.

"Make love to me, Fitz." She whispered.

He wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly but she repeated it, tugging on his shirt, lifting it over his head. Her fingers swiftly went to his belt buckle, undoing it. He slipped out of his pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor. Olivia planted her knees firmly on the mattress, lifting the dress over her head, revealing her lacy purple bra and thong. His fingers trailed over her curves like the softest feather, his arm snaked around her back, unclasping her bra, and draping it down her shoulders. Trailing soft kisses down her abdomen, he reached the band of her thong, and licked above the fabric. She shivered from the sensation as juices flowed from her walls, saturating the fabric of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the band of her thong bringing it down over her hips, "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." He whispered.

His touch was light and gentle, caressing each breast, cupping them in his hands, offering a kiss to each one. He paid special attention to each hardened nipple, flicking his tongue up and down. "Yesssss," Olivia hissed, dropping her head back in delight. His lips stole her words as a hungry groan filled the air. She curled her arms around his neck bringing him on top of her. Tilting her head back on the pillow, allowed him to sip, lick and nip at her lips. Her taste intoxicated him. He wanted to sink deep inside her, but hesitated his movements, trying to savor the moment. She arched her hips, whimpering, attempting to push him inside her. She twisted and writhed under him, feening for release. His hands were everywhere and his lips devoured her flesh, licking and sucking, inching toward her abdomen. Her body was on fire and she needed to feel him inside her, she pulled him up, panting. "Fitz…please. I need you inside me."

His dick was painfully hard and throbbed at her entrance. He closed his eyes, remembering their first night together, and slowly pushed inside her. Her pussy stretched with each stroke and tightened around him like a glove. He stroked tortuously slow, inch by inch, giving her all of him. A feeble cry tore from Olivia's lips. Her fingers dug into his broad back as she trailed kisses over his heated flesh. A tiny droplet fell on her forehead and then another one. She fluttered her eyes open, realizing they were tear drops. Her voice cracking, "baby," she said, leaning up kissing his eyelids.

"I…I can't lose you Olivia. I'm so…so…so…sorry." He whispered, dropping his head in the crook of her neck, sucking at her skin. She dropped her legs from his waist, opening wider for him, moaning loudly. He whispered promises and pleas in her ear causing her body to shatter beneath him. "Yes, baby." She answered with each promise. Their bodies convulsed and bucked in sync from their orgasms. They held each other for several minutes, not wanting to break the connection. Fitz slowly moved off Olivia, feeling somewhat embarrassed for letting his emotions get the best of him. She rested her head against his chest, running her fingers up and down his prickly chest hairs. "What time is our flight?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever time we decide." He answered.

"We should shower…together." Olivia said, sliding from the mattress, holding out her hand waiting for him to follow her inside the bathroom.

They spent a few more hours in the hotel room eating and talking. They cuddled on the couch before finally deciding they needed to head back to their reality in DC.

Fitz rolled the suitcase out of the suite, walking toward the elevator. Olivia yanked on his arm, "One minute." He gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly. She stroked her fingers down his cheek, "We leave everything here, baby…ok?"

"Ok." He said, pecking her lips.

And they did.

A/N: Woosah! So much happened in this chapter, let's chat about it. I love responding to all of your reviews and messages so definitely don't forget to leave one. Fitz is building Olivia a school? Say what! That was a nice surprise. I think Jerry has turned over a new leaf or at least he is trying to. Fitz had a ring! Did you like their stay in Vegas? The next chapter is all about Christmas. I really tried to get it finished for the holiday but I had to finish this chapter first. Thank you for reading this story and all of your support. I really appreciate it. The visual is on my twitter sweetness04FJ.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Fitz, hurry up!" Olivia called from the elevator, holding the doors in place with her back, as they attempted to close shut.

He chuckled, walking swiftly to the elevator. "Baby, the trees aren't going anywhere."

"Come onnnnn," she whined, pulling on the collar of his coat, pushing him inside the elevator.

They were picking out a Christmas tree for Fitz's apartment. Something Olivia insisted, because his apartment wasn't festive enough. She'd mentioned to him that the single wreath on the door wasn't hardly enough. Olivia refused to go with a simple fake tree, like he suggested. She told him there was nothing like the smell of real pine to get a person in the mood for Christmas. He laughed her off, hoping she would drop the subject and he could just purchase a small artificial one. No such luck. She pressed and pressed until he finally decided he would take her to get a real one. There was a lot around the corner from his building he'd planned to take her, but then he remembered the farm she took him apple picking. He was going to surprise her and take her there.

Her feet, covered with a pair of long black leather boots, clicked loudly across the hard concrete in the parking lot. His long strides were quick, but not fast enough to catch up with her. His slow pace was on purpose, giving him an opportunity to enjoy the view of her silhouette. His eyes dipped to her hips, watching with intent, as they swayed from side to side. Her gray puffer coat stopped at her waist, giving him a full view of her perfectly rounded ass. He'd wished they were upstairs snuggling in his bed, exploring, touching, moaning.

Since returning from Vegas, they had become insatiable in their love making. It seemed like they could never get enough of each other. Olivia spent most nights at his apartment, including the days she allotted for studying. Fitz accommodated her schedule and gave her the space she needed to study. He stayed up busying himself in his office, waiting until she finished for the night. Olivia enjoyed waking up to Fitz every morning and falling asleep in his arms. They had a routine that worked and she often wondered if it would be the same if she'd changed her mind and moved in. Fitz enjoyed the change as well, and hoped it would remain the same, at least through the holidays.

Olivia reached the car and lifted the door handle. It was locked. Fitz pressed her against the car, over towering her small frame. His bulge evident and Olivia gasped at the feeling against her core. Her leggings did a poor job of shielding the sensation. His cold hands slipped inside her leggings, cupping her sex. Olivia shivered at the contact.

"We should go back upstairs for round two." Fitz hissed in her ear, squeezing a handful of her ass with his other hand.

Olivia squealed, "later, Mister. Trees first."

Fitz groaned, kissing the nape of her neck, "I could push the seat back and you could ride me right here."

"Open the door, nasty," Olivia chuckled, pushing out of his embrace.

He removed his hands from inside her leggings and pressed the door open button on the keychain. He lifted the handle to the door and smacked her ass before she eased down on the seat. She shivered, rubbed her hands together, and blew a gust of warm breath on them. The December temperatures in DC had fallen extremely low and the newscasters had predicted a snow storm in the coming weeks. Fitz slid in the driver seat, immediately revving up the engine, turning the dial on the heat. He closed the vent after a gust of cold air blasted in her face. He held both of her hands inside his, trying to warm them. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes, baby." She responded.

Fitz turned to the Christmas station on the satellite radio. He knew Olivia had been listening to it inside her car. She smiled and reached her hand over the console, linking her fingers with his. She sung to the lyrics of, 'Baby it's cold outside.' He pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward his surprise. Olivia tapped on the window as they passed the tree lot he promised to take her to, "Baby, you…um…passed the lot."

He winked, squeezing her hand, "I was thinking, we could cut down our own tree."

"Realllllyyyyyy?" Olivia squealed.

"Mmmhmm," He answered.

"How did I get so lucky?" Olivia asked, stretching over to his seat, planting a simple kiss on his cheek.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Fitz smiled.

They had been driving for a while and Olivia drifted off to sleep. Fitz pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition. He stepped out of the car, opening the passenger door, tapping Olivia on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, "Where are we? I feel like we've been driving for hours. How long was I asleep?"

"Most of the ride," he answered, interlacing his fingers with hers, lifting her from the seat. They walked to the entrance of the farm and he pointed to the sign.

Olivia beamed with excitement. "It's the same place I took you for apple picking. I had no idea they sold Christmas trees."

"Well they do. They were closed today, but I pulled a few strings." Fitz answered with a grin.

"Are you Mr. Grant?" A man approached them with a wood cutting bow saw.

"I am." Fitz answered.

"Right this way." The man stated, walking down a path full of tall plush evergreen trees.

Olivia turned to Fitz as they walked down the path, "I want a really big one, baby."

He smiled, "whatever you want."

"I'm Sam by the way. When you find one you like, let me know. I'll help you cut it down." He said.

"Ok," Fitz responded.

Strolling down the aisle of evergreen trees, Olivia halted her steps at a 10ft one. She reached out her hand, swiping her fingers over the prickly green leaves. "This one, baby."

"You sure?" He asked, glancing up at the tall tree, wondering how the hell he was going to get it inside his apartment building.

"Yup." She answered.

"We'll take this one." Fitz said, turning to Sam.

"Ok." Sam said, demonstrating how to use the saw, revving it up and handing it to Fitz. "I'll hold the tree up, while you cut it down."

Fitz pulled up his black wool trench coat, squatted toward the ground, lowering the saw to the base of the tree and began cutting through the wood. Sam held the tree in place as it tilted toward him.

"What type of car do you drive?" Sam asked, lifting the tree with his broad arms, holding it over his head as if it was light as a feather. It was apparent this was something he did often.

"A black Porsche." Fitz answered, turning off the saw.

"I'll take it to the front and tie it on top of the car." Sam stated.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Fitz struggled, walking the tree through the lobby. Olivia did her best to help by holding the back of the tree. He paused midway, standing the tree on the lobby floor, wiping his brow. He cursed under his breath.

"Let me help you." Huck said, walking out of the hidden office, behind one of the walls in the lobby.

"Thanks." Fitz said.

"Hey Huck." Olivia waved.

Huck lifted the tree from the front and Fitz held it from the back. Olivia rushed to the gold elevator and pressed the button, holding the doors open as they maneuvered the large tree inside. They pushed the tree through the elevator, moving it inside Fitz's apartment when the doors opened. Olivia prepared the red and green base by placing it in front of the window, filling it with water. Huck and Fitz lifted the tree, centered it inside the base and Olivia twisted the silver rings through the trunk of the tree. It stood firm and she unraveled the white string that held the tree branches closed. She stepped back, and watched the tree branches open up, creating the perfect Christmas tree. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Christmas was one of her favorite holidays. It was special for many reasons. Her parents had certain traditions they always celebrated. This year she would have to introduce them to Fitz. After the debacle during Thanksgiving, she didn't want to spend another holiday without Fitz. She made several attempts at trying to convince her parents to change their plans and spend Christmas in DC. They finally budged the week before Christmas and agreed to drive to DC on Christmas day. For Fitz, it was easy to convince his family. It was something they did every year. He went to California for Thanksgiving and they came to visit him for Christmas. Ace offered to host the dinner at his restaurant. Fitz gave Alyssa a hefty Christmas bonus and she agreed to help with the planning.

She turned from the tree, glancing over at Fitz, attempting to get his attention. His back was to her and he spoke in a low tone to Huck.

"Huck what do you think?" Olivia asked, walking toward Fitz.

He chuckled, "It's a tree. It looks like a tree."

Olivia threw her hands up with a slight giggle, "Never mind Huck. What do you think, Fitz?"

"It's big." He answered.

Fitz and Huck moved closer to the elevator, whispering. Olivia knew they were talking about the plan for Sally and Hollis. She ignored their conversation and walked to the hallway closet, pulling out the blue and silver ornaments they had purchased a week ago.

Olivia sauntered over to Fitz, gently caressing his arm, "Baby, I would love for you to do this with me." She said, placing a silver ornament in his hand.

Huck shook Fitz's hand, with a slight nod, "Have fun."

Olivia connected her phone to the Bluetooth speakers, scrolling through her playlist and pressed on the song, **_Let It Snow_** by Boyz II Men. Oliva swiped across her phone to the multiple decorated Christmas trees she'd saved on her Pinterest board. "Baby, this is the one I want to try and duplicate." She said, turning her phone so Fitz could see the picture.

"Um, Liv. I love you very much, but there's no way we are duplicating that tree. It looks professionally done." Fitz said, hanging the silver ball he had in his hand on a branch.

Olivia pouted, and wrapped her hands around his waist, resting her head on his back, "We can try,"

"You know exactly how to win me over, don't you? Let me see the picture again." Fitz said, handing her a blue ornament.

After two hours of decorating the tree with blue and silver ornaments, streaming ribbon down the branches, hanging white snowflakes and spraying the tree branches with fake snow, they were exhausted. Olivia plopped on the couch and lifted her wine glass, guzzling down the last drop. "I like it, baby. What do you think?"

Fitz yawned, "It looks almost as beautiful as you."

Olivia yawned as she interlaced her fingers with his, "Thank you for today, Fitz. I had a lot of fun cutting down our first Christmas tree. We have to do it every year. It's our tradition, now. It feels sort of weird decorating a tree here instead of in New York."

"Are you having second thoughts about not going home for the holiday?"

"No, baby." She said, moving toward the kitchen sink. "I want to be with you on Christmas and New Year's Day. I'm happy we're starting our own traditions. It's just going to take some time to get used to being in DC for the holiday."

Fitz leaned his shoulder against the refrigerator, watching as Olivia rinsed the wine glasses in the sink.

Olivia blushed, "What?"

"I love you." He said.

She took a soap bubble on her finger and placed it on his nose, "I love you too."

He chuckled, turning off the sink. "Leave it, baby."

He motioned for her to follow him to the bedroom. They quickly changed out of their clothes, and showered together. Olivia's slightly damp curls hung over her shoulder as Fitz smoothed lavender and vanilla lotion over her back. "Thank you." Olivia said, lifting her arms through her nightgown.

"This smells good." He said, placing the lotion on the nightstand, committing the name to memory. Something else he planned on adding to her many Christmas gifts. She smiled, pressing her back against his chest, trailing her fingers up and down the veins that were present on his arms. "I can't wait for Christmas." Olivia said.

His hands slipped to the hem of her silk nightgown, slowly raising it, revealing more of her soft cocoa brown skin. He tried to keep his thoughts focused on what she was discussing, but his body started reacting to the beautiful woman in his arms. She could feel him growing underneath her and she wondered how long he would last before he flipped her over and ended the conversation.

"Baby is there anything else we need to do before the dinner with our families?" Olivia asked, straightening out her nightgown, attempting to get more time to talk.

"No, I don't think so. Ace has the menu with the food selections. Alyssa will be there at the very beginning to make sure everything is set up." He answered, pushing the tiny straps of her gown down her shoulders, peppering kisses down her neck.

"I will stay here on Christmas eve, but I have to leave super early on Christmas morning to meet my parents at my apartment." Olivia stated.

He paused, "Baby, I want you here for Christmas."

Olivia sighed, "Fitz, my father will lose his shit, if he has an inkling that I'm sleeping here with you. After breakfast, I'll bring them here."

She slipped the straps all the way down her shoulders, teasing him.

"Ok, but after everyone leaves for the evening, I want you all to myself." Fitz groaned.

Olivia turned in his arms, facing him. Her breasts were inches away from his mouth. "Deal," she whispered, dropping her lips to his, nipping at them.

"Enough with the talking." Fitz said, flicking his thumb over her hardened nipples, opening his mouth, devouring each nipple one by one.

Olivia threw her head back, as a soft moan escaped her lips, "aaaaahhhhhhh."

X

Olivia looked over the food displayed across the kitchen counter. She tossed the containers from the different restaurants inside the trash. She patted herself on the back for driving across town to several of her friends' favorite restaurants and making it back on time. She licked her lips surveying the food in front of her, hot wings, mozzarella sticks, carrots and celery with ranch dip, pizza bites, nachos and cheese, meatballs, ribs, Caesar salad, and curry chicken. Abby counted the bottles of alcohol one by one, making sure she had enough to last the entire evening. She opened the cabinet, pulling out the shot glasses with their individual names on it and lined them up on the counter. "Shit is about to go down tonight!" Abby chuckled.

"Damn, that's a lot of liquor, Abbigale!" Oliva said.

"I plan on getting wasted, Liv. Try not to be a grandma this time." Abby laughed.

Olivia smirked, resting her hand on her jean clad hip, "Whatever, Abby. I don't want to have to replace the couch, like we did last time, because you threw up your entire stomach. Have a little class tonight."

It was that time of year again. Their annual holiday sleepover with Quinn and Makayla. It was the one night they stayed up extremely late, ate all their favorite foods and indulged in way too much alcohol. The theme for the sleepover was onesies. Olivia wore a simple red and white onesie that buttoned up in the front. Abby wore a red and green onesie that had the words ho…ho…ho written all over it.

Olivia turned on the music and poured her first drink of the night. She started with a glass of red wine, hoping she could last longer than she did last year. The loud buzzer rung throughout the apartment and Olivia buzzed Makayla and Quinn up. They walked in, immediately hanging up their coats in the closet, revealing their onesies. Makayla turned around in a circle showing off her brown reindeer onesie. Quinn strolled to the bar and lifted the hood on her holiday penguin onesie. Abby turned the volume up on the music, and yelled, "shots…shots…shots."

"Hell yeah!" Makayla said, jetting over to the counter. "It's time to let loose. I've been looking forward to this day, allllll week."

Abby poured four shots of Hennessey and handed them each a shot glass. She lifted her shot glass in the air, "to another year of us doing the damn thing." Within seconds, they chugged down the brown liquor.

"Fucking hell. Who drinks this shit?" Olivia said, grabbing a bottle of water, guzzling down the cold liquid, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Still a lightweight." Abby chuckled.

Quinn poured another shot of Hennessey and downed it, "time to get this party started."

They piled their plates with food and settled on the floor in front of the couch.

"Let's play never have I ever." Makayla said, biting into a hot wing.

"You know the rules…If your answer is yes to the question, take a shot. If it's no, keep your mouth shut." Abby laughed.

"Oh boy." Quinn chimed.

Olivia giggled.

"Alright, Liv you start it off." Abby said.

Olivia placed her plate on her lap, "Ok, never have I ever had sex in a public place."

Everyone took a shot, except Makayla.

Makayla's eyes widened, "Hold up! Liv took a shot. When and where, do tell."

"In Vegas, inside the dressing room." Olivia giggled.

"Biiittcchhhh!" Abby slurred.

"I'll be damned, Liv is a freak." Quinn laughed.

"Shit, I've never had sex in a public place. Olivia has me beat. How is that possible?" Makayla said, guzzling down her shot of Tequila.

"Yaassssss!" Olivia said, standing and dancing around the room. Y'all thought I was going to stay a good girl, forever."

"She went from a virgin to a freak in less than 6 months." Abby said, lifting her glass to clink it with Olivia's.

Olivia took another sip of her red wine and placed the glass on the table. She fell back on the couch and giggled, "I can't help it. Fitz is sooooooo good in the bedroom."

"Apparently in a dressing room to." Makayla said.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone having sex." Quinn said.

"I walked in on my parents, so I guess that counts." Makayla said, downing the liquid in the shot glass.

"Ewwww." Olivia said. "I would be scarred for life."

"Exactly." Makayla laughed.

Abby guzzled her rum and Coke down, "When Fitz was staying here, I walked in on Liv and him by mistake. My eyes nearly burned out of my fucking head."

"Abs, you never told me that. We were barely having sex while he was here. When was this?" Olivia asked.

"I don't fucking remember, I had my ear buds inside my ears and I opened the door to your room and your ass was in the air. Fitz looked like he was in another world. I just closed the door and kept it moving." Abby answered.

Olivia busted out laughing. "Damn…it must have been good if we didn't hear the door open."

"Never have I ever had sex in a car." Makayla said.

They all took a shot except Olivia.

"Y'all haven't fucked in the car yet? Abby asked.

"I just lost my virginity six months ago, damn. Give me some time before I bring the freak out on a full time basis." Olivia said.

"Fitz is a freak. I'm sure fucking you in his car is one of his fantasies." Quinn said.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm" they said in unison.

"Fitz wants a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets." Abby chuckled.

"Yuuupppp." Quinn responded.

"Alright this game is going to shit. Let's play karaoke." Abby suggested.

"Yesssss." Olivia slurred. "I am fucking drunk, but let's do it."

"Ok, I wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and placed it inside a cup, whatever name you pick, that's your teammate." Makayla said.

Quinn pulled Olivia's name and Abby was left with Makayla. They each moved to a corner and scrolled through their phones, trying to pick a song. The timer went off on Abby's phoned and summoned them to begin.

Olivia grabbed a jacket from her closet, the broom and a pair of black sunglasses from her room. She linked her phone to the Bluetooth speaker. "Press play Quinn," Olivia said, giggling. Mary J. Blige's _Be Happy_ started playing through the speaker. Olivia took the broom in her hand and pretended it was a microphone. She swayed back and forth, blurting out the lyrics to the song. Quinn pretended to be the background dancer, moving her hips to the beat of the music. When the song ended they both fell to the floor in a fit of cackles. Olivia held her stomach from the pain of her laughter, "Top that, Abby and Kay."

Abby and Makayla smirked and pressed play on Abby's cellphone. Meghan Trainor's _Lips are Movin_ blasted through the speakers _._ Makayla and Abby tried to keep a straight face as they sung the lyrics while moving their fingers up and down mimicking a mouth. Midway through the song, they fell to the couch, laughing hysterically.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Y'all lost."

"White Elephant time." Quinn yelped.

They moved toward the small artificial Christmas tree and picked up a gift bag that was different from the one they brought.

"Yasssssss, Bath and Body lotions." Olivia squealed, pulling out her items from a red gift bag.

"Who the fuck bought essential oils and a diffuser as a gift?" Abby asked, pushing her green gift bag aside. "I'm definitely stealing someone's gift."

"Ayyyeeeee, Tito's vodka and shot glasses." Makayla shouted, holding up her items.

Quinn tossed the tissue paper out of her bag, announcing, "a planner and cute pens."

"You can only steal a gift once." Abby said.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned.

"Alright, pick numbers so we can see who goes first." Makayla said.

They traded gifts back and forth until Olivia ended up with the essential oils and diffuser. Quinn had the Tito's vodka and shot glasses, Abby ended up with the Bath and Body lotions and Makayla had the planner with the pens.

Olivia yawned, "It's 4am ladies. I'm about to take it down in my own room." She attempted to stand, and wobbled back until she crashed on the sofa. Her head was spinning but she really wanted to sleep in her own bed. She pressed her hand to her forehead and moved slowly down the hall. Once she reached her bedroom, she fell to her mattress, draping the covers over her body.

The sun pierced through the blinds shining directly on Olivia. She grabbed the pillow from the side of her bed and placed it over her head, blocking it. Her body felt heavy, unmovable. She lifted her head and was met with a throbbing, pounding sensation. She pressed her fingers to her right temple, trying to ease the pain. This is why she hated drinking to the point of oblivion. It was pointless and she always woke up the next day feeling like shit. Her stomach churned and she knew it was coming. Her feet hit the floor faster than she could think about it. She dry heaved over the toilet before emptying the contents in her stomach. "Ugghhhhh." She groaned, wiping her mouth with a towel.

She stood, glancing at herself in the mirror, and shook her head. Her curls were disheveled and standing on top of her head. Wrapping her strands around each other, she created a messy bun. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked back inside her bedroom and noticed a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the night stand. She didn't remember putting it there the night before, but then again everything from the night before was a blur. She opened the bottle popping two small pills in her mouth and sipping the cool water. She lowered her head down on the pillow and drifted off back to sleep.

A few moments later, she pulled herself out of bed, splashed water on her face again. The smell of food penetrated through her bedroom door and her stomach growled. She made her way out of the bedroom, slowly tiptoeing inside the living room. She assumed Abby was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, until she looked down at the couch and saw Abby's red curls, falling over the cushions. She heard muffled sounds and light chuckles coming from the kitchen. She dropped to the floor, unsure of who was in the kitchen. She shook Abby several times trying to wake her, but she made no movement. Olivia huffed. She popped her head up from the couch and glanced briefly inside the kitchen again. She rubbed her eyes and recognized right away, it was Fitz, Stephen and Huck.

"Abby," Olivia whispered, roughly, shaking her back and forth on the couch.

Abby groaned.

"Abby wake up!" Olivia said.

"What, Liv?" Abby asked, pressing a pillow on top of her head.

Olivia leaned back, waving her hand in front of her nose from Abby's morning breath.

"You might want to get up, brush your teeth and look a little presentable. Stephen is in the kitchen." Olivia said.

"Shit…Fuck…Is he? Damn, I forgot I asked him to come over and make breakfast." Abby said, tossing the pillow off her head.

"How did he get in?" Olivia asked.

"I gave him a key." Abby said.

"Oh. Well, Fitz and Huck are here too." Olivia said.

"Shit, Liv, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was going to ask them to come and help." Abby said.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm cool with it. All of us look like shit, anyway."

"You better wake up sleeping beauty." Abby said, pointing to Quinn.

Olivia crawled over to Quinn, her face plastered in between two pillows on the couch, drool dripping down the side of her mouth. Olivia chuckled, shaking her, "Quinn." She yawned turning over on the couch. "I feel like a truck just ran over me…What!"

"Get your ass up, Huck is here." Olivia said.

"Where?" Quinn asked, jumping up from the couch, moving her head side to side, looking around the room. "Shit, what are they doing here?"

Olivia pointed to Abby.

Abby shrugged, yawning. She threw the pillows back on the couch and walked to her bedroom to freshen up.

"Good Morning," Olivia yelled over the clinking sounds in the kitchen. Fitz, Stephen and Huck, turned at the same time, glancing at her with a shocked expression.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Stephen said, plating pancakes he held on a spatula. "We tried to keep the noise to a minimum."

"Hey baby," Olivia said, sauntering over to Fitz.

"Hey," He said, leaning in to her, placing a kiss on her lips. He cracked several eggs over the frying pan, stirring the yellow substance and adding sprinkles of cheese. "Our plan was to sneak in and make breakfast, then leave."

Olivia chuckled, "So much for being sneaky, huh?"

Fitz smiled. "How are you feeling? I put some Tylenol and water on your nightstand. I figured you might need it after I saw the amount of empty alcohol bottles.

"I feel like shit, but I'll feel better as the day goes on." Olivia answered. "Thank you for the Tylenol."

Olivia swiped a pancake from the plate, folding it, and popped it in her mouth. She rested her palms on the counter, watching Fitz move the eggs around the pan. She loved when he cooked. Her eyes trailed down his large biceps that were hugging tightly around his white t-shirt.

Abby walked in the kitchen and tossed the pot holder at Olivia, "Stop fantasizing about getting Fitz naked."

Fitz looked up from the pan, "Were you undressing me with your eyes?"

"Something like that," she answered.

Abby walked over to Stephen, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, babe."

Fitz clicked off the pan, scooping out the eggs and dropped the pan in the sink. Quinn walked inside the kitchen fully dressed, pecking Huck on the lips.

"Why are you dressed?" Abby asked.

"Isn't the sleepover done? I'm going with my man after breakfast." Quinn answered.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm the seventh wheel?" Makayla asked, plopping down on the stool in the kitchen.

"I asked Stephen to cook breakfast for us. I had no idea he was going to bring the entire squad with him." Abby said.

"Abby, you thought I was going to cook an entire breakfast alone? Shit, not in this lifetime." Stephen answered.

"Once again, I feel left out." Makayla said, placing food on her plate.

Abby popped a grape in her mouth, chuckling, "Kay, you decided to go on this no dick journey. Not us!"

"Whatever Abby." Makayla said.

They enjoyed breakfast as a group, laughing and sharing stories. Olivia looked around the kitchen and smiled. So much had changed in a year. They were successful in their careers. They had decent boyfriends, except for Makayla, but hopefully that would change. Her thoughts trailed to when she met Fitz at the airport. She was happy and so were her friends.

X

Olivia peeked in the oven and glanced at the lasagna bubbling in the pan. She spread a large heaping of garlic butter across the long baguette, before inserting it in the oven. She pulled apart the bag of salad and dropped the lettuce in a bowl, slicing up the cucumbers and tomatoes, before adding them to the bowl. She wanted everything to be perfect. It was their first Christmas Eve. She leaned on the counter, checking her phone, she noticed a text from Fitz. He was running late, due to a last-minute meeting. She sighed, dropping the phone back on the counter. She poured a glass of red wine, sipping the liquid slowly.

The elevator dinged and she swiftly moved to the doors waiting for them to open.

"Hi," she whispered, when the doors pushed back.

"Hi, it's my mom." He whispered, tilting the phone up, pecking her lips.

"The food is almost ready." She whispered as Fitz scurried to the bedroom.

She followed behind him, walking inside the bathroom, and turning on the shower. She smiled, picking up the red gift bag on the bed, handing it to Fitz.

He smiled, "For me?"

"Yes." She answered.

He looked inside the bag, and pulled out a pair of red and black pajamas. He unfolded the shirt and saw the word 'Naughty' printed in bold black letters. "Thank you, baby." He said, embracing her in his arms.

"They match mine." She stated, releasing from his embrace, underlining the word 'Nice' with her finger.

"I love it. I'll shower and put them on." Fitz stated.

Olivia nodded and sashayed back inside the kitchen, checking on the lasagna and garlic bread. She lifted the food from the oven, placing it on the counter, allowing it to cool. Fitz walked inside the kitchen, his hair slightly damp from the shower. His nose caught a whiff of the food and he looked down on the counter, "You made this?" He asked

Olivia giggled, "Yes."

"It looks good, baby." He stated, pulling her to him, lifting her to the top of the counter. "I missed you."

Olivia ran her fingers through his wet curls, dropping her lips to his, nipping at them. His hands roamed under her shirt, flicking at her hardened buds. A soft whimper, escaped her lips. She parted her lips more, allowing his tongue to explore. She rocked her hips closer, locking her legs around his waist. Her tiny nimble fingers, lifted the hem of his shirt, touching and teasing his well sculpted chest. The light feather movements from her touch sent Fitz's arousal into overdrive. His erection, throbbing, painful, standing at attention. He pulled at her pants, yanking them slightly. They were lost in the moment until Olivia opened her eyes and remembered they needed to eat. She dropped her legs from his waist, sucking in his bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. "Dinner first, Mister." She jumped off the counter and moved to the food, unwrapping it.

Fitz moved behind her, gripping her waist, pressing her ass into his erection, "Baby, dinner can wait. I want you."

"Fitz, if we start we won't stop. We can eat fast." Olivia responded with a kiss to his cheek.

Fitz dropped his head to his hardened length, shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do about this?" He grunted.

"I'll take care of it, later. I promise." Olivia said, handing him the glass dish of lasagna.

He immediately started counting backwards as he walked inside the dining room.

Olivia was not surprised as she watched Fitz inhale his food. He was on a mission to get her in the bedroom. He placed the last bite of lasagna in his mouth and dropped his fork on the plate, guzzling down the remainder of his scotch, "I'm done."

Olivia chuckled, sinking her teeth in a piece of garlic bread. "I have dessert."

"It better be you, sprayed with whipped cream and two cherries on each nipple." He said, licking his lips.

Olivia's blushed at his comment, "Fitzgerald."

After dinner, Olivia pulled out two small white boxes from the refrigerator. One contained a slice of chocolate cake. Fitz's favorite desert. The other box held a vanilla cupcake with rainbow sprinkles. Her favorite dessert. She grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and poured some of it in a tall glass to heat up in the microwave. Once the milk was piping hot, she poured it inside the two mugs that had the powdered cocoa. Dipping a peppermint spoon inside each mug, she swirled the liquid around, spraying the top with creamy whipped cream. Swiping a small amount of whipped cream on her finger, she took it and spread it across Fitz's lips.

"You're such a tease, Liv." Fitz groaned.

"You love it." She said, licking his lips clean, before walking the desserts over to the glass coffee table, centered in front of the couch.

Fitz grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate and joined Olivia on the couch. He pulled her from the far side of the couch, gently placing her on top of his lap. "I want you next to me." He sipped the hot chocolate, relishing in the velvety smooth taste. "Damn, that's good."

Olivia smiled, "Every year on Christmas eve, my mom buys me and my dad a new pair of pajamas, hence the ones you're wearing. We make hot chocolate together and she uses these really cool peppermint spoons. I had her send me some, so I could share them with you. It's another one of my traditions."

"I like it. You know what else I like?" Fitz asked.

"Tell me." Olivia said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Having you here every night." Fitz answered, keeping his eyes focused on her.

"Yeah," Olivia said, licking the vanilla frosting from the cupcake off her lips.

"Is it going to stay like this?" Fitz asked.

She knew eventually he would ask her change in routine, she'd been waiting for the conversation. Olivia sighed, tensing in his arms.

"Talk to me." He said.

She shrugged, "just go with it, Fitz."

He cleared his throat, "You're spoiling me, Liv. I love coming home to you every night and I know moving in was not an option, however…"

Olivia interrupted, "I need to do a better job in showing you how much you mean to me. I want this relationship just as much as you do."

"No one is keeping score, Liv. I want you to love me the way you want to love me." He stated.

Olivia swallowed hard, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I don't want you to think, I don't appreciate you."

"Hardly. I know you love and appreciate me. It's the little things you do for me that I love the most. Tonight, making dinner, picking up my favorite dessert, texting me in the middle of the day just to see how I'm doing, sharing your family traditions with me." He tilted her chin up, "for giving me another chance after the shit my father pulled. You could have walked away. I don't know what I would've done if you had."

"I love you, Fitz." Olivia said, pressing her back firmly against his chest.

"I know, baby. I love you too. I don't want you to feel pressured to spend a night here because it's something I want." He said.

"I want to be here." She said, linking her fingers with his. "Did you do anything special with your family on Christmas Eve?"

"At midnight, my mom would let us open one gift. On Christmas day, she cooked this huge breakfast for us. Before we could open any presents, we had to eat everything on our plate." Fitz chuckled. "I used to stuff my mouth with food, barely tasting anything. I just wanted to get to the presents."

Olivia laughed, glancing at the many presents cascading from the tree. "Do you want to open one gift at midnight?"

"No. I want to exchange all our gifts at once." He stated, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Every day, Fitz placed gifts under the tree, leading up to Christmas Eve. Olivia would peek at the tags the minute he left the room. Most of them had her name on it. There were a few for his mother, grandmother and sister. The wrapping was immaculate and she wondered if Fitz had wrapped them himself. She was anxious to see what he had bought her. She'd hidden his gifts in one of the closets. She'd matched his gifts with the same number of gifts he had bought her. But she knew Fitz. He always had more.

Fitz stretched his arms behind his head, pressing his legs outward, he asked, "are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Very excited." Olivia said, licking her tongue around what was left of the peppermint spoon.

"Our families haven't been together since the foundation ball." Fitz stated.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia said.

"What's the plan for tomorrow again?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled, "Baby you know the plan. I have to leave early in the morning, rush to my apartment and pretend I slept there. My parents will arrive around eight. My father has already confirmed the time with me. I'll make them breakfast at my place, then we will meet you and your family here in the afternoon, before dinner."

"I wish you didn't have to pretend." He said.

Oliva stretched, and stood from his lap, "Baby, we have all night."

"I believe you owe me from earlier this evening." He said.

Olivia shook her head with a smile, "let's go to bed, Mr. Grant."

"I like it when you call me Mr. Grant." Fitz crooned.

" _Mr. Grant."_ Olivia whispered again, sauntering down the hall toward the bedroom.

Fitz closed the bedroom door with one swift kick, "I plan on living up to the name on my shirt tonight, Ms. Pope."

"Mmmmm. I like the sound of that." Olivia said.

X

Morning came faster than they expected. Olivia's cell phone alarm beeped loudly throughout the bedroom. She yawned, stretching, and eased slowly from Fitz's tight embrace. She stumbled out of the bed and looked for her pajama pants on the floor. Grabbing them in her hand, she slid her legs quickly through them. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection of Fitz, comfortably sleeping. She wished she could lay back down and snuggle in his arms. Last night, he definitely lived up to the name on his pajama shirt. The thoughts of their love making rushed to her mind and she crossed her legs, attempting to ease the ache that was forming between her legs. It was still amazing to Olivia how simple thoughts of Fitz made her body react in the best way. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ran her wet fingers through her curls trying to fix them from the disheveled look they displayed in the mirror. It didn't work, she twisted the curls, tying them back with a scrunchie.

"Baby," she whispered, kneeling down at his side of the bed.

Fitz turned on the mattress, and pulled her on top of him, "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Olivia chuckled, softly kissing his nose, "Merry Christmas, handsome."

"Let's cancel everything, stay in bed and open presents." Fitz said.

"As good as that sounds, baby, it's not happening." Olivia said, releasing from his arms, and scooting off the bed.

Fitz leaned up and ran his hands through his sandy brown curls, making it unrulier. God, she loved his bedhead. It was so sexy. "Didn't we come to bed with our clothes on?" He asked, pulling the sheets back, exposing his stiff, erection, searching the floor for his pants.

Olivia sucked in her bottom lip, "damn," she whispered.

"I don't have to put these on, you know. You could come back to bed." He glanced up, meeting the seduction of her brown doe eyes.

"We can't." Olivia uttered, barely a whisper. She was completely turned on. Every cell in her body was on fire and she felt like she was going to explode at any minute.

Fitz slipped his legs through his pajama pants, and tossed the shirt over his head.

Olivia grabbed her purse from the dresser, "I know I haven't had any other partners but you're very well-endowed Fitz."

In one quick swoop, he pinned her against the wall, pressing his morning erection against her center. Olivia moaned as her body instantly reacted to his touch. He devoured her lips, slipping his hands inside her pajama pants. "We can't…Fitz." Olivia groaned as his fingers circled around her clit.

"We can, baby." He said, gyrating his hips. "Please baby, all I want for Christmas is you." He crooned.

Olivia's breathing hitched. She couldn't give in to his request. She would be late. Her parents would instantly know she spent the night at his place. She couldn't risk it. Or could she? She told her father to start treating her like an adult. Fuck it, she told herself, quieting her mind. She pushed down his pajama pants, springing him free. Her pants were already on the floor circled around her ankles. Fitz lifted her hands above her head and slowly slid down to her core. Her body jerked as soon as she felt the warmth of his breath. "Damn, baby, you're dripping wet." He moaned. He pushed her legs further apart, holding her hips still as his tongue licked across her sensitive flesh. A moan slipped past her lips. Fitz pursed his lips, kissing the hard bud of her clit. "Fitzzzzzzz." She moaned. Pleasure whipped through Olivia as he tasted the saturated flesh, then with a greedy tongue he delved into the swollen folds. His tongue flicked over the narrow entrance, sucking, licking. Olivia pulled at his strands of hair, begging for more. He gave in to her request and licked more, feeling her juices flowing on his tongue. Her body bucked against the wall and his mouth. He licked until the wave had settled and his mouth was covered in her sweet essence. "Mmmmmmmm." He said, pulling up her pajama pants. He kissed her lips as she fluttered her eyes open. He reached down to pull up his pants and she stopped him. "Fitz, please." She moaned.

"If we start, I won't stop, Liv. I want it just as bad as you." He pulled his pants up and over his throbbing erection. He knew how much guilt she would feel if she was late meeting her parents. He kissed her softly on the lips, "I don't want you to be late meeting your parents."

"Let me…" She begged.

"I'm good." He said, picking up her purse, handing it to her. "I'll walk you to your car."

She linked her fingers with his, "Baby, I wish you would let me take care of you."

He grabbed his coat from the closet. "I will, later, when we're not rushing and we can take our time."

She smiled and pressed the button on the elevator.

He walked her to her car, and waited in the parking lot, until she drove off. He returned to his apartment, slid under the sheets, trying not to think about the hard on he was experiencing.

X

Olivia rushed inside her apartment, sprinting toward her bedroom. She showered quickly and threw on a pair of gray leggings and a snowy white sweater. Her parents would arrive in an hour. She did a quick walk thru making sure the apartment was clean and no evidence of Fitz or Stephen staying there out in the open. She was slightly antsy and tried to calm down with a quick study session.

Her phone dinged alerting her to a text message. She glanced at the screen, smiling from the text from her father. It was a simple, "we're here." She closed her books and ran to the buzzer, pressing it until she heard her mother's voice. She hugged both of her parents as they walked inside the apartment. Olivia hung up their coats in the closet by the door and placed the many gifts her father carried under the tree. Maya smiled, turning to Olivia, "We have a surprise, Liv. Open the door."

"Harry!" Olivia screeched as she opened the door. He peeked from behind the wall.

"In the flesh, Pope. Merry Christmas." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"This is a nice surprise." Olivia said, smiling at her parents.

"Your mother insisted." Eli said.

Olivia opened the bag of bagels at the kitchen counter, cutting them in half, she spread them across a plate in the shape of a Christmas tree. She opened the container of cream cheese and stuck a knife inside. She heated a pan on the stove, breaking a few eggs in a round dish, and whisked them. Harrison laid strips of bacon on a long square pan and inserted it in the oven. Once the bacon was done, she tossed the strips on a dish and plated the scrambled eggs.

"Breakfast is served." She announced to her parents.

"Looks yummy." Maya said, attempting to sit on the high kitchen stool.

Olivia swatted Harrison on the shoulder as he picked up a few pieces of bacon, and dropped them on his plate, "Harry, what made you come all the way to DC to see me? You've passed up so many of my invitations."

Harrison crunched a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Well, you weren't dating a rich boy from Cali."

Olivia rolled her eyes, spreading cream cheese on a sesame bagel, "What does Fitz have to do with your visit?"

"I still need to size him up, Liv. See what type of family he comes from." Harrison answered.

Maya interjected, "they seem like good people."

"Let me be the judge of that, Mrs. Pope. You think everyone has a heart of gold." Harrison said.

"What are you some type of detective?" Olivia said.

Harrison's eyes widened, "Maybe."

"Anyway, I want to open presents." Olivia said, clapping her hands while dropping her plate in the sink.

She handed her parents several red and green boxes that she'd wrapped herself. She'd bought her mother an engraved sterling silver locket with her and her dad's initials on it. She placed a picture of both of them inside the small frames. Maya cried as Olivia placed the locket around her neck. She'd bought her father several bottles of wine for his bar and a few different colored ties for his new business. Her parents brought her a Montblanc pen and a black leather Coach portfolio. "We are investing in you, Liv. These are for your new role as principal." Maya said, watching Olivia open the box.

Olivia wiped the tears that had formed at her eyes, "thank you mom and dad."

"Harry, I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." Olivia said.

"It's cool, Pope." He said, reaching inside his pocket, pulling out a small red box. "This is for you."

"Harry, what is this?" She asked with glee.

"Open it." He answered.

Olivia opened the red box, revealing a keychain with the words **'Brooklyn'** on the front. She turned it over, and read the inscription on the back, **'It was all a dream.'** She chuckled, after reading the words. It was a line from Notorious BIG, one of Harrison's favorite rapper.

Olivia gave a lopsided grin, "Thanks, Harry. I'll put it on my keys."

He chuckled, dropping a Lexus key in her hand, "The car I drove here…is yours."

"Harrison Xavier Wright!" Maya shouted, her voice high pitched, squeaking.

Harrison shrugged, glancing at Maya, "Mama Pope, I couldn't come all this way without a gift. What's the problem?"

Olivia swallowed hard, her eyes nervously wandered to her father, "Wow! Harry, I don't know what to say. This is a really big gift. Thank you."

"Son, I know you meant well with this gift, but it's definitely too much for Olivia." Eli said, noticing Olivia twirling the key in her hand.

Harrison stood, "With all due respect, Mr. Pope she can keep it or I can take it back. Show me the bathroom, Liv."

Olivia played with her name plate necklace around her neck, as she walked Harrison down the hall toward the bathroom. She knew Fitz wouldn't approve if she kept the car from Harrison., but he was family. When they were in high school, she used to call him her brother from another mother. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, because when Harrison disowned someone, there was no coming back in his life. She knew why Harrison bought the car. She hadn't fully shared everything about Harrison with Fitz. Sighing, she walked inside her bedroom, and closed the door, dialing Fitz's number.

"Hi beautiful," he answered.

"Hi, I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too. How's everything going with your family?" He inquired.

Olivia twisted the hem on her shirt, blurting out, "Guess what? Harrison surprised me. He's here."

"Oh. That's nice." Fitz said. "I'll let Ace know to prepare for one more."

"There's something else." Olivia said.

"Ok, I'm listening." He said.

"He bought me a car as my Christmas gift." Olivia said, excitedly.

He was quiet, unsure what to say. He didn't want to seem like the jealous type but he didn't want another man showering her with gifts, especially expensive ones. He could buy her a fleet of cars, if that's what she wanted. He cleared his throat, calming his thoughts, "Baby, wow…um…a car…that's a pretty big gift for someone who is not his girlfriend."

"I'm not keeping it, Fitz. I'll talk to him." She said, pushing off from the dresser. "Is your family there?"

"Yes. Emily has already raided my bar." Fitz laughed.

Olivia heard three knocks on her bedroom door. She twisted the handle, opening it. Harrison stood on the other side.

"See you soon, baby." Olivia said, hanging up the phone.

Harrison's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched.

"I told Fitz you were here, so we could add an extra seat at the table." Olivia said, holding up her phone.

"I need to talk to you. I'll drive." He quipped.

Harrison was silent the entire drive to Fitz's apartment. The only sound heard was the voice of the GPS directing them to the address. He zipped into the parking space, throwing the gear into park. "Let me make something clear, I've never had intimate feelings for you, Olivia. You know that. You've always been my little sister. This car is a gift for you. Take it or leave it."

Olivia responded in a soft tone, hoping to calm his irrational thoughts, "Harry, I'm not Madison. I know you miss her, but I can't replace her. We've talked about this. It wouldn't be right if I keep the car."

Her father knocked on the window, halting their conversation. Olivia held up her finger indicating she needed a few minutes.

Harrison sighed, looking out the window, keeping his emotions in check, "I know you're not her. It just hurts. She should be here, Liv." He said, banging his fist on the steering wheel.

Olivia reached her hand over to his arm, rubbing the tattoo of his sister's name. "Hey, I know the holidays are tough for you. I'm here if you want to talk."

"No, I don't want to talk about her today. Open the glove compartment." He said.

Olivia opened the glove compartment, pulling out a small pink bag. She tossed the tissue paper out, lifting a bottle of perfume from the bag.

"Its that funky ass perfume you like." He laughed.

"Can I keep the keychain?" She asked, pushing the door open, stepping out of the vehicle.

Harrison rounded the vehicle, draping his arm around her shoulders, "yeah you can keep it."

Olivia linked her fingers with his, pulling him toward the apartment building. They walked through the lobby, Olivia waved at the security guards. She waited until her parents reached where she stood, before pressing the button. The elevator sped up to the floor and dinged as the doors opened.

"What kind of Star Wars shit is this?" Harrison asked, stepping off the elevator.

Olivia chuckled, "Remember, I'm dating a rich boy from Cali."

She sauntered in the apartment, heading straight for Fitz, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Hi!"

"Hi!" He said.

"Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth." Emily said, strolling over to where they stood.

"Hater." Olivia laughed, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

Eli extended his hand toward Fitz, "Fitzgerald, it's good to see you."

"Mr. Pope, how are you?" Fitz asked.

"I'm good." Eli answered.

"I'll see you next month for the hearing." Fitz said.

"Yes." Eli answered, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll prep you before it begins." Fitz said, patting Eli on the shoulder.

Fitz stood at the bar, swirling the brown liquid around in his glass, thinking. Harrison strolled to where he stood, lifted the top off the Tito's vodka and poured a small amount in a glass. They stood in silence for a while until Fitz broke the tension, "It's good to see you Harrison."

"Likewise, Fitzgerald." Harrison said.

Fitz sipped his drink, allowing the liquid to slip down his throat. He placed the glass on the bar ledge, clearing his throat, "You bought Olivia a car."

Harrison raised his eyebrow with a grin, "I guess I overstepped a litle with the gift."

Fitz swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say, "Olivia is her own woman. I don't make decisions for her. If she wants to keep the car, she can. I do think it's a bit much for someone who is not your girlfriend."

Harrison gulped down the remainder of his vodka, "You're right, Liv isn't my girlfriend, but I consider her family. If I want to buy her something, I will. I don't need approval from you or anyone else. However, I overheard the conversation she had with you on the phone. She loves you and respects her relationship with you. She didn't accept the car from me, so I'll take it back." He twisted the cap off the vodka, filling his glass with the clear liquid.

"Maybe you should hold off a little." Fitz said, covering the glass with his hand.

Harrison spoke in a broken tone, "I lost my sister years ago to a stray bullet. Sometimes I feel like I'm over it and I've moved on, but grief is a mother fucker. It always shows its ugly head around the holidays, reminding me just how shitty my life is. Anyway, I've tried dealing with it by being too overprotective of Olivia. Sometimes she has to put me in my place and kick my ass about it." He chuckled. "I don't mean any harm, Fitz. Behind this hard exterior, is a sad little boy who misses his sister."

Fitz felt horrible after Harrison's admission. He was ready to curse him out for buying the car, now he had to change his entire mood. "I'm sorry, Harrison. I had no idea." Fitz said, pulling his hand back from the glass.

Harrison guzzled the rest of the vodka, turning to Fitz. "I know about the shit that's happening at her school. She told me you had a plan in place to get rid of the assholes causing her strife. If you need my help with anything, let me know. I have people in high places that can make people disappear." He chuckled.

"I have it handled, but I'll let you know if I need you. Thanks." Fitz said, extending his hand to Harrison, shaking it.

Olivia walked over to the bar, wrapping her arms around Fitz's waist, "Baby we should leave for the restaurant."

"I'll let everyone know." He said, stepping out of her embrace.

She quickly turned to Harrison, asking, "You ok?"

He gave a quick nod, before pushing off the bar.

X

Olivia and Fitz walked hand in hand inside Charlie Palmer Steakhouse. She smiled as their families faces lit up from the elaborate decor. A tall evergreen tree sat in the corner adorned with gold and red ornaments, red ribbon swooped down the branches and a huge gold star sat on top. The long oblong table sat in the middle of the restaurant, covered with white linen, gold and white china sets were placed at each seat. White calla lilies flowed out of enormous water filled vases, posing as centerpieces. Alyssa took one last look at the decorations and smiled. She was pleased with the setup for Fitz and Olivia. Turning toward the door as it opened, she rushed to Olivia, hugging her.

Fitz walked to Alyssa, "Thank you for making sure everything was set up properly. I'm sorry I took you away from your family."

"No worries Mr. Grant. You're my family too. My parents are in town and I left my sister in charge. Hopefully the house is still standing when I return." She chuckled.

Fitz smiled, kissing Olivia briefly on the cheek, "You ready, beautiful?" Olivia nodded, squeezing his hand from the excitement she felt inside.

Alyssa gave a quick grin, whizzing past them, and bumping into Harrison.

"Oh, shit my bad. I should have been paying attention." Harrison said, looking up from his phone, dropping it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I was rushing. I should have been more careful." Alyssa said, backing up, giving him space, as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Harrison lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "no need to apologize. Who might you be?"

"I'm Alyssa." She answered.

"Harrison. Olivia's overprotective brother." He said.

"Oh, ok. Funny, Olivia never mentioned she had a brother." Alyssa responded.

"I'm her brother from another mother." He chuckled, hoping she got the joke.

Alyssa cradled her planner next to her chest, "Oh ok. It was nice meeting you Harrison, but I'm on the clock."

"On the clock?" Harrison questioned.

"I work for Mr. Grant." Alyssa answered, pointing to Fitz.

"In what capacity?" Harrison asked.

"I'm his personal assistant. I made sure all of this happened tonight." Alyssa stated, pointing around the room.

Harrison looked around the room for the first time at the glowing decorations. "Wow everything looks beautiful, including you."

Alyssa blushed, "I should go. I have family in town."

"Wait," he said.

He was slightly nervous in her presence and couldn't understand why. Her straight black hair was pinned up in a bun, with a small green ribbon wrapped around it. She wore a black pencil skirt that hugged each curve and her white blouse fitted loosely, but tight enough to show she had a figure. Her lips were round and plump. The six-inch heels made her taller and she stood close to his shoulders. Harrison was never short on women. They practically threw themselves at him in Brooklyn. But Alyssa seemed different. Her demeanor wasn't pushy, but rather sweet. It was different from the women back in Brooklyn. Harrison was instantly attracted to her. He'd hoped his fresh haircut, red polo shirt and black slacks impressed her. He couldn't let her leave without trying to see if she would take his bait.

"Can I see your phone?" Harrison asked.

"What?" Alyssa asked out of curiosity.

"Your phone?" Harrison said.

Alyssa flashed her phone shaking it in front of his face.

Harrison chuckled, "Open it."

Alyssa was hesitant, but at the same time intrigued by what he was going to do next. "She entered her password quickly, and handed him the phone.

Harrison swiped to her contacts, entering his name and phone number, then he pressed on his name and pulled out his ringing phone from his pocket. He showed her the screen with his name flashing across it. He handed the phone back to her with a smile, "We should keep in contact."

Her breathing hitched from his forwardness as heat rushed to her face and core. She attempted to speak but nothing came out.

He chuckled at her response, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "It was nice meeting you, Alyssa."

"Same, Harrison, same." Alyssa said, staring, as he walked to the table, and joined the rest of the group. It had been awhile since she dated. Work kept her busy. She smiled tapping her pen on her portfolio. She walked to the door, with a quick glance at the table, catching Harrison's eye. He gave her a wink and she blushed again, pushing the door open and leaving the restaurant.

X

Olivia stepped out of her black six-inch pumps, dropping them at the entrance of the elevator. Fitz threw his keys on the kitchen counter, leaning against it. His phone buzzed again and he took it out of his pocket, throwing it on the counter.

"Baby, let's get comfortable before we open presents." Olivia said, strolling back toward the bedroom.

Fitz followed her to the bedroom quickly slipping out of his clothes and showering. Olivia held up his phone as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Baby, someone is trying to reach you. Your phone keeps ringing."

"It's my father. He called earlier from his phone number and now he's calling from an unknown number." He sighed, "I'm not answering it. I want to spend some time with you, before it's no longer Christmas."

Olivia walked the phone over to him, placing it in his hand, "Something could be wrong. Maybe you should call him back."

His eyes glared through her, unsure if he heard her correctly, "Are you sure?"

"It's Christmas, Fitz. Call your father." She said, walking inside the bathroom, showering.

He waited until Olivia came out of the bathroom before calling his father. He pressed the call button on the screen and listened as it rung in his ear. When his father answered, he pressed the speaker button, allowing Olivia to hear the conversation. He placed the phone on the glass table, pulling Olivia down on his lap.

"Fitzgerald." Jerry said, answering on the third ring.

"Hi, Pops." Fitz said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, son. I didn't mean to harass you with my calls, but I really wanted to hear your voice. I've been sitting here watching old videos of you and Emily on Christmas day. It brought back so many good memories. Remember how you used to stuff your face with food so you could be the first one to open presents." Jerry chuckled.

"I remember." Fitz said, somberly.

"Anyway, I called Emily earlier to wish her a Merry Christmas. She answered and informed me everyone was in DC for the holiday. I wish I was there. Anyway, I called because bought a few gifts for you and Olivia. Do you want me to send them to you?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, Pops. Maybe you should hold off on them." Fitz said.

Olivia sat up in Fitz's arms, "Hi, Jerry."

"Oh…um…hi Olivia." Jerry stuttered.

"You can send the gifts. It's fine." Olivia answered, settling her back against Fitz's chest.

"Perfect. I'll send them first thing in the morning." Jerry answered.

"Ok, Pops, I'll talk to you later." Fitz said.

"Goodnight, son. Merry Christmas." Jerry said.

Fitz hung up the phone, turning it off. He was done being disturbed.

Olivia smiled, sauntering toward the Christmas tree, "Presents?"

Fitz gathered up her gifts in his arms, placing them in front of Olivia, "You go first."

Olivia tore through the first gift like a little kid, revealing a black Hermes leather purse. "Oh my God, Fitz!" She squealed, throwing the strap over her shoulder, sashaying around the room.

Fitz chuckled.

She opened the remainder of the gifts, revealing a rose-colored Movado watch, the lavender and vanilla lotion from Bath and Body Works she loved, her favorite Dolce and Gabbana perfume, several dresses from Michael Kors, and lingerie from La Perla. She threw her hands around his neck, peppering his face with soft kisses, "Thank you, baby. I love everything."

He smirked, holding up the navy-blue thong and lacy bra, "This is for me."

Olivia swatted his shoulder as he stood from the couch, "One more present." He said, disappearing inside his office, returning with a long roll of paper, tied with a red bow. "I think you know what this is," he said, arching his eyebrow and passing her the roll of paper.

Olivia unrolled it across the glass table in front of her, gasping at the blueprints of his new law firm. Her eyes instantly darted to the right side of the paper, remembering exactly where the design of the school was positioned. She ran her fingers over her name, glancing back at his soft blue eyes, "I…I saw Peter in Vegas after everything happened. I had no idea you were including me in your plans." Her eyes watered as a single tear fell, "Thank you for loving me, Fitz."

He knelt down next to her, pointing to the blank space under her name, "You can design the school any way you want. The sky's the limit, Olivia."

Her lips instantly crashed against his, knocking him to the floor. Tongues dueled as their hands roamed, and caressed every ounce of their body. He pulled back from the kiss, leaning up on his elbows, "One more thing you missed on the blueprint."

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up, looking over the document again.

He dropped a 2-carat diamond heart necklace on the paper. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched, "Fitz, it's…it's beautiful." Olivia said, cradling the necklace in the palm of her hand.

"I figured it was time for a new necklace." He said, lifting it toward her neck, letting it fall above her chest, before closing the clasp.

"Baby, you outdid yourself." Olivia said, wiping at her eyes, handing Fitz several boxes and gift bags. "These are for you."

Fitz unwrapped the gifts one by one, revealing several Brooks Brothers ties, monogrammed FTGIII shirts, colorful dress socks, Perry Ellis cologne, love coupons she designed on her computer, and a small box of cigars. The ones he loved buying when they were in California. "Thank you, baby." He said.

She had one last gift in her hand, she placed the small wrapped box in his palm, "I have one more gift."

Fitz took the gift and peeled back the paper. She stopped his movements, placing her hand on top of his, "Before you open it, Fitz, I need to say something."

"Ok." He said.

She tried to contain the tears that peaked at the corner of her eyes, but couldn't. They flowed down her cheeks like a fountain, "I'm so in love with you Fitzgerald Grant, sometimes it scares me. I've never been this deeply in love with anyone. I love you because of the person you are…generous, easy-going, and kind hearted. You're open and honest with me about your thoughts and feelings, even when I try to shy away from my feelings. You encourage me when I'm down. I love all of the gifts you've given me, but the one I cherish the most is…" She placed her hand over his heart, "this is my favorite gift of all. I love you, baby."

He was speechless. He turned quickly from Olivia, hiding the tear that trickled down his cheek. He cleared his throat and continued to open the black velvet box. His eyes widened at the platinum Rolex watch, shining brightly in the case.

"Wow!" Fitz said, excitedly. "This is nice, baby."

"I picked one with a blue face because it's similar to your eye color. Turn it over and read the back." Olivia said.

Turning the watch over, he read,

 ** _Just in the nick of time I found you_**

 ** _143_**

 ** _Olivia_**

He flicked his wrist, slipping the watch over his hand, "baby, this is...I love it. Thank you. What does 143 mean?"

Olivia smiled, "1 means…I…4 means…love…and 3…means…you."

"You're the love of my life, Olivia Pope. I'll never take it off." He said, pulling her on top of him, shaking the watch on his wrist.

Olivia smiled as she rested her head on his chest, playfully running her fingers through each strand of his sandy brown curls. She kissed his cheek, softly. "I had a wonderful Christmas, Fitz."

"Me too, beautiful." He said, lifting her left hand from his hair, kissing the finger closest to her pinky. "Have you ever thought of wearing something on this finger?"

Olivia looked at her hand and realized what he was asking. "Yeah, something big and sparkly."

He kissed her finger again, placing it back in his hair. He was ready. He'd hoped Olivia was too. It was time to put his plan in motion. He was going to ask her to marry him.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you enjoy their Christmas together? What about Harrison and Alyssa? Are they on their way to a budding romance? Until next time. As always check out the visual on twitter. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Fitz had been tight lip about their plans for New Year's Eve, only offering the time Olivia needed to be ready. She slipped on her silver and cream Altuzarra dress with a pair of black knee-high Louboutin boots. Placing her diamond earrings in each ear, she sprayed a dash of Dolce and Gabbana perfume on her neck and wrists. She ruffled her fingers through her long coils, pulling them apart. She took a step back from the dresser, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Thoroughly pleased, she opened the bedroom door, and sashayed in the hallway. At the same time, Abby opened her bedroom door and walked out.

"Wait…what is happening?" Abby asked.

"Did you just get a text from Stephen?" Olivia asked.

Abby swung her purse over her shoulders, "Yeah, did you get one from Fitz?"

They both smiled and looked at each other's phone, comparing the text messages.

"This should be fun." Abby said, slipping on her coat.

Olivia opened the door, texting a smile emoji back to Fitz. "I can't wait to see what we're doing."

Abby squealed, "I know."

As they exited the lobby, their eyes widened at the long red carpet that was stretched from the lobby to a black Rolls Royce Phantom Sedan limo.

"Holy Shit!" Abby said, stepping on the plush red carpet, pushing the glass doors open.

Olivia moved straight to Fitz, squealing, "babbbbyyyyy."

He responded with a soft kiss to her lips, "hi beautiful."

Olivia eased inside the limo and watched Abby and Stephen follow.

Olivia peeked out the limo window searching for clues of their destination. "Where are we going, handsome?" She asked.

Once the limo stopped, Fitz exited first, taking her hand in his, "You'll see. Come on."

"I know where we are…this is the Marina!" Olivia shouted.

Abby snapped her head around, looking back at Olivia, "Look up ahead, bestie."

Fitz led the way down the dock toward the massive white and black boat. Olivia squeezed his hand from excitement, reading the words on the side of the boat, **_Spirit of Washington_**.

Her eyes widened at the beautiful set up. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. Two tables were draped in white linen and set for both couples. Soft music played in the background. The maître d and chef walked from around the bar, welcoming them with a glass of champagne.

Fitz walked Olivia to the dance floor, twirling her around until she fell flushed against his chest, "We rented out the boat for you and Abby."

Her arms instantly swung around his shoulders, "OhmyGod, Fitz! This…is…amazing."

His forehead connected with hers and she brushed her nose against his, "the boat cruises down the Potomac and when the clock strikes twelve, I have a surprise for you."

Her lips crashed on his, tongues dueling for entrance. A low moan escaped her lips, forgetting they weren't alone. The clink of dishes being placed on the bar by the maître d interrupted their make out session. He announced the names of the various appetizers he was displaying and told them they could start eating.

Stephen snaked his arm around Abby's waist, whispering, "I love you." Her body stiffened at the words, and she tried to wiggle out of his embrace. He tightened his grip against her waist, keeping her close to him, "please don't run."

"I need a minute, Stephen…please." Abby stated through gritted teeth, stepping out of his embrace. "Just let me go."

He sighed, moving toward the bar where Olivia and Fitz stood. "I fucking give up."

This wasn't the first time he'd told Abby he loved her. He had told her when they were in the Bahamas for Christmas. She didn't say it back to him, instead she stared at him like a deer in headlights. She hadn't talked much after that and needless to say, the rest of the trip was ruined. He was in love with Abby and felt it was the right time to tell her. No other woman had captured his heart like her and he wanted to move their relationship to the next level. But he was exhausted from the constant merry-go-round she put him on.

Olivia glanced over at Abby and could tell she was a ticking time bomb. "I need you." Abby mouthed.

"Fitz can you give me a second?" Olivia asked, leaning into his shoulder.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Try not to take to long."

Once inside the bathroom, Olivia grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and handed them to Abby, "what's going on with you and Stephen?"

Abby dabbed the paper towels at her eyelids, "Stephen keeps telling me he loves me and I can't fucking say it back to him. I know it's bothering him, Liv."

"Abs, I know David hurt you, but you have got to let that shit go. Why give him this much power? I thought you were working through all of this in counseling."

"I am. It's just hard."

"Do you love Stephen?" Olivia asked, pulling Abby's hands down from her face.

"Yes." Abby declared.

"Why don't you be honest with Stephen about David. He will understand if you tell him the truth. Falling in love is a beautiful thing. Don't let your past hold you back from experiencing it. Stephen is a good man. Don't push him away." Olivia said, tossing the paper towel inside the garbage can. "We have two sexy ass men out there who rented out an entire boat for us. This Iyanla fix my life moment is over."

Abby chuckled, hugging Olivia. "You're right, Liv."

"Let's go have some fun." Olivia said, pulling on Abby's hand, opening the door.

They joined Fitz and Stephen at the bar, eating the remainder of the appetizers.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered, picking up a tiny spinach quiche, popping it in her mouth.

They enjoyed a three-course meal that included, steak, lobster, shrimp, pasta, and a medley of vegetables. After dinner, a decadent dessert tower filled with colorful macaroons, bite sized cheesecakes, and cupcakes was wheeled to the center of the dance floor. They danced to some of their favorite songs, swaying back and forth during the slow songs and shaking every body part possible during the fast ones.

The night winded down and the hour hand moved closer to midnight. Fitz ushered Olivia toward the outside deck. The cold gust of wind immediately made her shiver and she wrapped her black shawl tightly around her shoulders. Fitz slipped out of his gray suit jacket, draping it around her shoulders. He glanced at this watch and when the clock struck twelve, fireworks of all colors lit up the sky. Olivia watched the fireworks explode across the sky, and she thought about the question Fitz asked her on Christmas day. She wondered if he was about to propose.

He lightly pecked the side of her neck, "Happy New Years, Olivia. This is going to be a special year for you…for us."

She turned in his arms, cupping his cheeks, "Happy New Years, Fitz. I love you."

"I love you too."

When the limo stopped in front of Fitz's apartment, they rushed out, swiftly moving through the lobby to the elevator. Their hands roamed all over, exploring every inch of one another, moaning, kissing, heightening their arousal.

"Off." Fitz growled, pointing to her clothes, stepping off the elevator. Olivia grinned, shimmying out of her dress, leaving on her bra and panties.

She sauntered toward Fitz, pulling him close to her by his belt buckle, sucking in her bottom lip. He wasted no time undoing the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Her tongue flickered across his lips, undoing his belt buckle. She wasted no time pushing his button through the hole and watching his pants fall to the floor. His hand snaked around her waist, firmly pressing her against his chest.

"Mmmmm, you feel that?" he whispered, gyrating his hips toward her center.

Olivia cocked her head back from the sensation. "I want it."

Her hands hooked inside her blue panties attempting to pull them down.

"Let me." He crooned.

He started with her bra first, bending his knees, hooking the clasp with his teeth, releasing it. Gingerly, his fingers removed the fabric, releasing one of his favorite snacks, her breasts. His lips pecked softly down her back, stopping at the lacy elastic band of her panties. His hands slid inside the sides of the fabric, pushing them down to her ankles. She kicked them to the side and turned toward him. Her pussy was flushed against his face. His tongue flicked across her clit.

"Shit." Olivia cried out.

His strong hands pushed her legs further apart giving him full access to her sweet essence. He feasted on her as if it was his last meal. Sucking and licking.

Her hands left her sides, gripping his curls for balance. Her legs began to wobble with each lick and stroke of his tongue. She tried to keep her feet steady and maintain her balance as his tongue dipped in and out her pussy. His thumbs parted her lips further, exposing her sensitive bud, his tongue rapidly moved across it. Her body shook and jolted toward him, her legs became like jelly, causing her body to wilt on his shoulders. He lifted her and stood, kissing her hard. Making her taste every drop of herself. He pulled back from the kiss, "Damn, you taste good."

She pulled at the waistband of his boxers, "I want you."

"Take what's yours," he demanded in her ear.

She pushed him, slamming his back against the wall, hard against the wall, kissing him. She attempted to move past him, and his strong arm pulled her back, lifting her. His legs moved swiftly to the bedroom, placing her on her feet, he repeated, "Take what's yours."

"Lay down," she demanded, pushing on his chest.

He fell to the mattress placing his hands behind his head, and watched as she straddled his lap, centering her pussy over his hard member, slowly expanding her walls, inch by inch.

"That's it, baby." Fitz moaned.

She stilled once he was fully inside her, adjusting to his size. She started moving her hips in a circular motion, fixating her eyes on Fitz. His hands roamed her soft skin, caressing her breast, flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Olivia whimpered from the electricity shooting from her nipples to her core. He arched up taking in her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Olivia picked up her pace as his hands slithered up her back, pulling gently on her curls.

He met her stroke for stroke lifting his hips off the bed. Rough kisses, heavy breathing, and sensual moaning filled the bedroom. She came undone first, saturating his dick with her juices. A few strokes and Fitz followed, spurting his seed deeply inside her pussy. They held each other for a long time before letting go. Olivia nuzzled close to his chest, resting her head on his prickly hairs. He pulled the covers up higher, covering them, kissing her one last time before drifting off to sleep.

X

Olivia was excited about the start of the new year. The winter break had officially ended and she'd returned to school expecting a new fallout from Sally. She was grateful she was no longer involved in the process of selecting a school for the Grant Foundation money. Fitz had decided to hire a consultant to oversee the entire process. She knew Sally wouldn't be happy with the changes. Sally had been in and out of the school since the start of school. Olivia thought it was weird because Sally liked to micro manage everyone's job. She made sure she stayed out of her way the days she was in the building. She knew one day she would have to face her again.

The second most important day of her career had arrived…the principal's exam. She had studied hard in the last few weeks leading up to the exam, so she felt ready. She started her morning with a light breakfast of toast and tea. Her stomach was already in knots and she didn't want to add anything to upset it. Abby slipped out of her bedroom, wiping at her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Olivia, hugging her, "I'm not going to say good luck, because you don't need it. You got this, bestie."

"Thank you," Olivia stated.

When she arrived at the testing center, Olivia registered at the front desk and placed her belongings inside the locker. She tried to control her nerves by flipping through a book that was left on the table. It didn't work. The room began to feel as if it was closing in on her and she felt dizzy. She fanned herself with the book, trying to control her breathing. She stood, approaching the desk, feeling somewhat faint.

"Are you ok?" The woman behind the desk asked.

She pressed her palms on the desk, "Can I please have a minute before entering the exam?"

She tapped on her computer and handed her a blue bathroom pass, "I can only give you a minute."

Olivia rushed to the bathroom, leaning her back against the wall, exhaling and inhaling. Her hand shook as she reached inside her purse, grabbing her phone. She dialed Fitz's number. "I can't do this, Fitz. I'm scared." Tears flowed down her cheeks and she refused to look at herself in the mirror. "What if Sally and Hollis does something to my exam?"

"Deep breaths, baby. Breathe with me." He stated, breathing in and out, listening until he noticed a change in her breathing. "I had Huck check out the testing center this morning. It's housed in one of the buildings my uncle owns. Nothing was found. I had Sally's flight delayed until your exam is over. She can't touch you. Hollis is tied up with a fake meeting, my uncle arranged weeks ago. I made sure you would be fine. You're taking the test just like the person sitting next to you…ok?"

She wiped her eyes with a tissue from her purse, sniffling, "I love you so much, Fitz. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

"You can do this. Think about the beautiful school that is waiting for you."

She smiled as if he could see her.

"Call me when it's over and we'll celebrate." He said.

"I will."

She swung her purse over her shoulders, calmly returned to the testing room and began taking the exam.

After finishing the exam, Olivia walked out of the room, smiling. She stopped by the administrator's desk and picked up the paper about the test results. Olivia glanced at the information noting the date when the test results would be posted to the website. She sighed reading the date of February 14. She wasn't going to stress about the exam results.

X

She rushed through the lobby of Fitz's office building, tapping rapidly on the up button. The elevator doors opened and she walked toward his office, knocking a few times on his door.

"Come in," he answered.

His smile was bright and she sauntered over to his desk, pecking him on the lips. He patted his lap with his hand and she eased down, nuzzling her back against his chest. He massaged her shoulders, then her back, releasing the tension he felt. "How was it?" He asked.

"Not too bad," she answered, rotating her neck from side to side.

"I'm happy it's over." He said, placing his hands inside her sweater, running his fingers up and down her back. "You've been tensed."

"I know."

"Tonight, let me take care of you."

"I would like that."

His hand moved further down her legs, gently rubbing the inside of her thigh. "Any special requests?"

She blurted out. "Salmon with linguine, a nice hot bath, and a massage."

He arched his eyebrow, "I can make all of those things happen. Is there anything else you want?"

She knew exactly what he was asking, "I want you. All of you." She answered, reaching between her legs, stroking him through his pants.

"Mmmmm, yes baby. Keep going."

The door opened, Olivia jumped, removing her hand. She attempted to stand from his lap but he kept her in place. "Stay." He stated, fluttering his eyes open, looking toward the door. "What happened to knocking?" He asked Alyssa.

"I wasn't aware you had a visitor. I filed all the paperwork for the case with Mr. Pope and the court date has been set. Everything is explained in the folder." Alyssa stated, handing Fitz a black folder.

"Ok."

"Don't forget you have court in an hour." She reminded him, turning on her heels, walking toward the door.

"Alyssa." Olivia called out.

She stopped at the door, resting her hand on the door knob.

"Is that Harrison's chain?" Olivia asked.

"No," she answered, opening the door, and swiftly moving out of the office.

Olivia was no fool. She'd recognized the chain the moment Alyssa walked inside the office. It was a gold chain with the letter 'H' hanging from it. It fell directly on the front of her blouse. Harrison wore it every day in high school. He never let Olivia wear it. He explained to her that the girl who wore his chain, would be the one. Alyssa had it around her neck. When did they start talking? The biggest question running through Olivia's mind was, why hadn't Harrison told her. She stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking at Fitz, "Did you see the chain around her neck?"

"What chain? No." He answered.

"It's Harrison's. Do you know if they are together?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. We rarely talk about her personal life."

"It's his, Fitz. I know for a fact it's his chain. Harrison hasn't said anything to me." She glanced down at him, realizing he was reading the papers inside the folder Alyssa just handed him.

"Are you listening to me?" She blurted out.

"Liv. If Harrison is dating Alyssa, what's the problem?"

She lifted the folder from his hands, dropping it on the desk, "The problem is, he hasn't told me about it."

"Baby, I'm sure he will tell you soon."

She quickly glanced at the papers on his desk, "Wait my father's court date is on your birthday? You'll be in New York."

"It is." He said, standing and buttoning his suit jacket.

"Fitz," she said.

He cupped her cheeks, pecking her lips, "It's just another day. I'm fine with it. We're not arguing about it. I'll make sure all your requests are fulfilled tonight. Don't hassle Alyssa, please."

She pouted, hoping to get more of his attention, "It's your birthday, and I wanted a nice evening with you."

"Come to New York with me."

"I can't take the time off. We have standardized testing that week."

He placed his hands-on top of hers, "It will all work out, baby."

Stephen banged on the door, opening it. "My bad. I didn't know Vegas was here."

Olivia waved. Fitz dropped his forehead to hers, "See you tonight."

She pecked his lips, "See you tonight."

Olivia waited a few minutes before leaving Fitz's office, slowly walking by Alyssa's office. She halted her movement in front of the door, stepping back. She peeked her head inside the door, asking, "Are you and Harrison dating?"

 **Thank you for reading. Any thoughts on why Harrison didn't tell Olivia? Don't forget to leave a review. I love reading and responding to your reviews. Check out the visual on my Twitter account. Sending love and light your way. Stay safe and healthy.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Previously…_

Olivia was no fool. She'd recognized the chain the moment Alyssa walked inside the office. It was a gold chain with the letter 'H' hanging from it. It fell directly on the front of her blouse. Harrison wore it every day in high school. He never let Olivia wear it. He explained to her that the girl who wore his chain, would be the one. Alyssa had it around her neck. When did they start talking? The biggest question running through Olivia's mind was, why hadn't Harrison told her. She stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking at Fitz, "Did you see the chain around her neck?"

"What chain? No." He answered.

"It's Harrison's. Do you know if they are together?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. We rarely talk about her personal life."

"It's his, Fitz. I know for a fact it's his chain. Harrison hasn't said anything to me." She glanced down at him, realizing he was reading the papers inside the folder Alyssa just handed him.

"Are you listening to me?" She blurted out.

"Liv. If Harrison is dating Alyssa, what's the problem?"

She lifted the folder from his hands, dropping it on the desk, "The problem is, he hasn't told me about it."

"Baby, I'm sure he will tell you soon."

She quickly glanced at the papers on his desk, "Wait my father's court date is on your birthday? You'll be in New York."

"It is." He said, standing and buttoning his suit jacket.

"Fitz," she said.

He cupped her cheeks, pecking her lips, "It's just another day. I'm fine with it. We're not arguing about it. I'll make sure all your requests are fulfilled tonight. Don't hassle Alyssa, please."

She pouted, hoping to get more of his attention, "It's your birthday, and I wanted a nice evening with you."

"Come to New York with me."

"I can't take the time off. We have standardized testing that week."

He placed his hands-on top of hers, "It will all work out, baby."

Stephen banged on the door, opening it. "My bad. I didn't know Vegas was here."

Olivia waved. Fitz dropped his forehead to hers, "See you tonight."

She pecked his lips, "See you tonight."

Olivia waited a few minutes before leaving Fitz's office, slowly walking by Alyssa's office. She halted her movement in front of the door, stepping back. She peeked her head inside the door, asking, "Are you and Harrison dating?"

Chapter 28

Alyssa stood and closed the office door behind Olivia. She crossed in front of the black sleek desk, sitting on top of it. "I don't talk about my personal life, Olivia."

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Alyssa, I thought we were cool! It's not like I'm asking about some random guy. It's Harrison."

Alyssa picked up her cell phone off the desk, and smiled at the text message she just received. She quickly responded to the message and looked up at Olivia. "If you're free in a few minutes, we can meet somewhere for drinks. I'll text you the address of the location." Alyssa moved to the door, opening it.

Olivia found Alyssa's behavior odd. She didn't understand why she was treating her so cold. She grabbed her purse from the side of the chair and swung it over her shoulder. Stopping at the door she turned to Alyssa, slightly raising her finger, for a mere second, she thought about lashing out, but realized she was at Fitz's job and needed to control her emotions. She whizzed past Alyssa, moving swiftly to the elevator.

Olivia immediately drove to Astoria Bar after receiving the text from Alyssa. She took a seat at one of the open booths and ordered a glass of red wine. She played a game on her phone, distracting herself, until she noticed Alyssa walking through the door. She slid her phone to the side of the table and took another sip of wine. Alyssa eased inside the booth, "My bad, I forgot I needed to handle a few things before leaving the office."

"It's cool. I'm on my first glass of wine." Olivia responded.

"Cool." Alyssa said, waving the waitress over, ordering a glass of Merlot. "I didn't mean to sound rude at the office, but I keep my personal life to myself, especially at work. There are too many people in the office who like to gossip."

Olivia chuckled, "Oh! I thought you were trying to be shady."

Alyssa smiled, placing her wine glass on the napkin, "No not at all. We're cool. Yes, I'm dating Harrison. He's different and kind. I've dated my share of jackasses and he isn't one of them. I definitely can see myself falling in love with him."

Olivia stared while Alyssa spoke. This was the first time she'd heard anyone talk about Harrison in such a loving way. She sipped on her wine trying not to seem so obvious.

Alyssa signaled for the waitress and ordered another glass of wine, "he talks about you all the time, Olivia."

"He shouldn't be talking about me…to you."

Alyssa looked over her glass of wine, "Why? You mean a lot to him."

"I just think…isn't it weird that he's talking to you about another woman?"

Alyssa eased her back against the booth, "I'm very secure in the relationship Harrison and I are creating."

"Oh, when did y'all start dating?" Olivia asked.

"Christmas. I bumped into him when I was leaving the restaurant." Alyssa chuckled. "He was so smooth when he asked for my number. We've been talking ever since."

Olivia shrugged. "I'm happy for you and him. I wonder why he's keeping it a secret from me."

"He doesn't know how to tell you." Alyssa answered.

"I find that hard to believe. We talk about everything. Or at least we used to. Why would he keep you a secret? I'm actually happy he found someone decent and not one of those ratchet bitches from Brooklyn." Olivia laughed.

Alyssa sighed, unsure if she wanted to give the real reason. "For years you've been the one female he's loved and cared about, except for his sister and mother. He doesn't want things to change between the two of you."

"He told you about his family?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah. We've talked a lot. He was here this past weekend."

Olivia shook her head, "he didn't even tell me he was coming to DC."

Alyssa's phone rang and she turned it over from the face down position on the table. Olivia noticed the words 'Babe' with two red hearts flashing on the screen.

"Hey," Alyssa answered with a smile, leaning her elbows on the table.

Olivia could hear Harrison's voice through the phone and it pained at her heart. She hadn't talked to him since Christmas, which wasn't unusual. They didn't have a scheduled time when they talked on the phone. She guzzled down the rest of her wine, eavesdropping on Alyssa's conversation. Harrison must have said something funny because Alyssa threw her head back, in a fit of laughter. It was nice to see, but Olivia felt a little twinge of jealousy from being kept out of a happy moment in Harrison's life.

"I have to go." Olivia blurted out, standing from the table.

Alyssa quickly hung up the phone. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"This!" Olivia said, pointing to Alyssa's phone. "I know that was Harrison. I feel left out."

"Olivia, he's going to tell you. Give him a chance." Alyssa stated.

Olivia stood from the booth and placed money on the table. "I'm all for you and Harrison being together, but I'm not cool with losing my brother to you."

X

Fitz settled in the hard-wooden chair at the civil court in Brooklyn, New York. He listened as the other lawyer presented information from Ronald's perspective. Fitz could tell he was an amateur lawyer. His suit appeared cheap and he used mostly law textbook jargon during his opening statement. "Rookie." Fitz whispered to himself while glancing at Eli, who sat across from him at the table. He wrote a simple note to Eli… _We got this_. Eli smiled and gave him a small fist bump. He'd been in New York for the last two days preparing Eli for the case. He knew it was a shut and dry case once the evidence he had was presented. He'd been away from Olivia longer than he wanted and looked forward to getting on the highway immediately after the verdict was read. He patted Eli on the back as he rose from his seat, presenting the reasons Eli should keep the name of the business and why he shouldn't have to pay Ronald a dime. He gave a smirk to the other lawyer before sitting down. The judge informed the courtroom he needed a few minutes to review the documents and would return with a verdict. Fitz straitened his suit jacket and glanced back at Maya with a smile. That's when he noticed Olivia, sitting in the far back. His eyes met hers and he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled, whispering the same thing back to him.

"Mr. Grant," the judge stated, clearing his throat.

Fitz turned around in his chair. "Sorry, your Honor."

The judge awarded Eli full rights to the business, including the name. Eli was instructed to pay Ronald a small amount due to their long partnership. Fitz felt the verdict was fair. He stood, hugging Eli after the verdict was read. Maya rushed from behind the wooden railing, wrapped her arms around Fitz's shoulders, she yelped, "thank you…thank you."

Ronald and Elaine walked over to greet Maya and Eli.

Ronald shook Fitz's hand, "You're a damn good lawyer."

"Thanks." Fitz responded.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, Eli." Ronald stated, extending his hand to Eli. "We were a damn good team."

Eli nodded. "We were."

"Maya, it's been so long. I hope we can repair our relationship, now that the case is over." Elaine stated, reaching her hands out for a hug.

Maya held Elaine's hands in the palm of her hand, instead of hugging her, "I'm not sure."

Elaine squeezed her hand, "think about it, Maya. I really miss you."

"I'll think about it."

Fitz swung the leather briefcase strap over his shoulder and stuffed the remaining papers inside the front pocket. He was exhausted and wanted to spend some time with Olivia. He wasn't expecting her to be in New York. She had told him she couldn't take time off from work. He'd expected to spend his birthday driving from New York back to DC. He glanced at his watch realizing it was the heart of rush hour and it would take hours to get home. He sighed, turned on his cell phone to a slew of Happy Birthday messages, moving swiftly toward Olivia. Harrison appeared out of nowhere, blocking his view of her.

"Shit!" he muffled under his breath. Pretending he left something at the table, he turned around. He knew Olivia and Harrison needed to talk. She was still upset with him. Fitz didn't have the energy or the care at the present moment to get in between their battle.

Harrison dug his hands inside his long black trench coat pockets, questioning Olivia, "Why didn't you tell me about your father? I heard about the court case from the streets?"

She crossed her hands in front of her chest and copped her head to the side, "I figured you were busy."

"Busy for family?" He asked, lifting her chin.

"Everything worked out. We didn't need you to fix anything. Fitz handled it." Olivia smirked.

Harrison stepped back, glaring at her. "No, I fucking handled it. Didn't everything go in your father's favor?"

Olivia stared back at him. "For the most part."

"Don't come to Brooklyn without telling me." He demanded, stepping out of her way.

"Don't come to DC without telling me." She quipped, pushing past him, walking toward Fitz.

Harrison stood frozen. He knew at that moment Olivia knew about Alyssa. He watched her kiss Fitz. Not wanting to interrupt their moment he waited until they moved toward him. "I need to talk to you, Liv." Harrison whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "ok, but not in here."

Harrison followed Olivia out of the courthouse to the main entrance. Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand, "give me a few minutes." He knew they needed to talk, so he nodded and finished replying to the text messages on his phone.

Olivia leaned against the metal rail of the steps, distracting herself by looking at the tall buildings across the street, she wasn't going to be the first one to speak. She waited for Harrison. This was a side of him she rarely seen. She could tell he was wrestling with what he wanted to say to her. He kept rubbing the back of his head. Something he did when he was nervous.

He sighed, "I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't."

Olivia turned, staring directly at him, "I don't get it, Harry. We talk about everything. Why is it so hard to tell me about Alyssa?"

"For the longest time you've been the center of my world. I've only cared for one woman outside of my family in my entire life and that's you. I don't want to fuck up what we have."

"Why would that happen?"

He shrugged. "How can I focus my attention on you and her? I've felt like shit for talking to her more than I talk to you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've had my share of women, but Alyssa's different. She has her shit together, unlike some of the women from my past. I need something stable in my life right now."

Olivia bumped her shoulder against his, smiling, "Harry, I'm happy for you. Things won't change between us. I will always be your ride or die girl. You should talk to her more and spend more time with her. Alyssa is a good woman and she seems to be over the moon about you."

He smiled, "I didn't want her in the middle, so I asked her not to tell you about the relationship."

Olivia gave a half smile, "I kind of cornered her and was being nosy."

Harrison shook his head, "typical Olivia Pope."

She reached out her arms for a hug and he walked into her embrace. "Your heart is big enough to love more than one person, Harry."

"Thank you, sis." He said. "We good?"

"Yeah." Olivia said over her shoulder, walking toward Fitz. "Oh, by the way, the chain looks good on her."

Harrison smiled. He shook Fitz's hand before walking to his car. Olivia spoke to her parents briefly, hugging them.

Finally, it was just the two of them standing in the parking lot. Like two magnets, their lips instantly connected with a soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Inhaling her lavender and vanilla scent, he pecked the side of her neck.

"Are you surprised?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"I wasn't going to miss your birthday, baby. I wanted to spend it with you."

"What about work?"

Olivia threw up her hands with a chuckle, "I risked it all for you."

Fitz leaned his arm on top of her car door, "Ready to hit the road?"

She cupped his cheeks, "Mister, we are staying right here in New York. I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, Per Se and I booked us a room at the Manhattan club."

Olivia pressed the trunk button on her keychain and popped it open, revealing two duffle bags.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday." Olivia said, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh." He said.

She pulled back from his embrace, "That's it…Oh."

"Baby, I'm excited. Per Se is really expensive and so is the Manhattan Club. I don't want you spending that kind of money on me."

She closed down the trunk and placed a finger on his lips, "It's your birthday. Stop talking and let's go."

They arrived at the Manhattan Club and valeted their cars. Olivia walked up to the front desk and received the keys for the room. She placed the white key card in the slot of the door, opening it. "After you, birthday boy." She said, moving to the side, allowing Fitz to enter.

Fitz quickly turned, scooped Olivia up in his arms, and swung her around. She slid down his body, touching the ground with her feet, he kissed her, "I love you so much. Thank you."

Their kiss turned from simple to passionate very quickly. Olivia pulled from his embrace, "dinner is in an hour. I packed you a suit." She said, pointing to the duffle bag. She pulled out a long flowing black dress from the bag and hung it in the closet. When she turned from the closet, Fitz pinned her against the door, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist sucking as he sucked in her bottom lip, cupping her breasts. "Since we have an hour. Can I have you first?"

Olivia giggled, "on one condition."

"What is it?"

Olivia dropped her legs, "Make it fast, Fitz. I don't want to be late for dinner."

He pulled her in the bathroom, turning on the shower, "I'm never fast, baby."

"Fitzzzzz." Olivia whined as he lifted her dress over her head, removing her panties, and dropping his head between her legs.

They arrived at Per Se ten minutes late. Olivia gave her name to the hostess and she escorted them to the private area of the restaurant. The room was set up exactly as Olivia requested. A small square table draped with white linen sat next to the window overlooking the Manhattan skyline. A violinist waited in the corner. Fitz scanned the room and was thoroughly impressed.

"You did all of this for me?" He asked.

"For you, my love."

Olivia walked over to the violinist and whispered the name of the song in her ear. The violinist started playing **_'The Man I Love'_** by George Gershwin.

"May I have this dance?" Olivia asked, extending her hand to Fitz.

"Certainly."

"My mom plays this song for my father every year on his birthday. I wanted to share it with you."

"It's beautiful, Liv. Thank you."

Her head rested on his chest as they swayed to the soft sounds of the violin. In that moment Olivia knew she wanted to be with Fitz forever. The song ended and she slowly stepped out of his embrace, caressing her hands down his cheeks, she whispered. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

"I love you more than you know, Olivia Pope."

Fitz was tipsy when they returned to the hotel. He rarely overindulged in alcohol but tonight was different. He was celebrating his birthday with the love of his life and he needed to let loose from the stress of the case. His hands roamed Olivia's body as she tried to open the door to their suite. He glanced down the hall making sure no one was coming before he hiked up her dress, gyrating his hips behind her. "I want to fuck you." He growled in her ear. The door finally opened and she stumbled inside.

"I got you." He chuckled, holding her in place.

"Fitz you're cute and extremely horny when you're drunk."

He licked his lips, "I am. Stop talking and fuck me."

"Just one more surprise." Olivia said, walking toward the bedroom.

He followed, smacking her ass with each step, whining, "I don't want any more surprises. I just want to be inside you…like right now."

Olivia grabbed the duffle bag in her hand and moved swiftly to the bathroom. "Give me a second."

"Are there toys in your bag? A whip? I want to play." Fitz chuckled, leaning against the dresser.

Olivia snapped her head around, placing her hand on her hip, "What? Fitz sit on the edge of the bed…ok."

"Don't take too long because I need that sweet ass riding me." He blurted out, falling back on the mattress.

Olivia rambled in her duffle bag until she found the navy-blue bra and panty set he bought her for Christmas. She slipped on a pair of six-inch silver heels. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she twirled and smiled. She flicked the light off, pressed play on her cell phone. She seductively walked out of the bathroom to Beyoncé's 'Partition.' Fitz slowly lifted his head from the mattress, easing up on his elbows. "Fuck." He groaned.

Olivia walked between his legs, widening them, she dropped her lips to his, devouring them. The kiss was sloppy and wet. She circled her hips to the beat of the song. Fitz gripped them, pausing her movements. He planted soft kisses up and down her stomach, circling his tongue around her belly button. Olivia threw her head back as her essence saturated her panties. "Take them off." He demanded. Olivia slowly stepped out of his embrace, seductively removing her bra and panties. She tossed them to the side and watched Fitz undress.

Olivia let out a breath when he pulled down his boxer briefs, springing his erection free. "It never gets old."

"What is that, baby?" He asked, turning her around until her back was flushed against his chest.

"Watching you undress, especially when you get to the best part."

He moved her to the dresser, bending her slightly over, "What's the best part?"

She reached her hand around, stroking his length, "This is the best part."

"Is it now." He said, rubbing his engorged member against her clit, teasing it with the tip.

"Please…I want it." Olivia begged, looking back at him.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned, slowly sliding inside her. "It fits so perfect, beautiful. Your pussy grips me so tight, taking every inch."

Olivia pressed her palm against the mirror, leveraging herself as her orgasm rocked her to her core. "Yessss, baby."

"That's it, beautiful." Fitz hissed, pausing as her pussy contracted around him. He waited until her orgasm slowed and slid his dick a few inches out of her, looking down at the white creamy substance coating his shaft. "Damn."

"Fitz, you have got to move…please."

He slid completely inside her, rotating his hips, flicking his thumb across her hardened nipples. Olivia whimpered in pleasure. Olivia felt her stomach rub against the hard wooden dresser as Fitz pounded inside her. She didn't want to tell him to stop because it felt so good, but she knew she would have a bruise in the morning. "Baby…baby." She whispered, reaching her hand back toward his leg, easing up off the dresser. "It hurts."

He immediately pulled out of her. "Shit, Liv I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"Not you. The dresser. It was rubbing against my stomach. How about the bed?"

"I'll slow down."

"Don't!"

"Get on all fours. There's something I want to try."

Olivia eased on the mattress, placing a pillow under her head. She lifted her ass in the air, waiting for Fitz to move behind her.

He slipped one hand down her ass, squeezing it. He wanted to spank her while making love to her. This would be the first time he tried it. He wasn't sure if she would like it. He teased her with a light tap on her ass and waited for her response. "Do it again…harder." Olivia demanded.

"Harder?" He asked, pushing inside her.

"Yes…Yes…" she cooed.

He picked up his pace, stroking her with his length and spanking each side of her ass. Olivia moaned and cried out with each hardened tap. He ran his fingers through her hair, fisting several curls, pulling her head slightly back. He bent his knees deeper in the mattress, rotating his hips. She was so wet and slick from her multiple orgasms, his dick was gliding inside her with such ease. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin sent her over the edge again and she cried out his name. Fitz came undone releasing his seed inside her with such force, Olivia collapsed on the bed. Fitz pulled out of her, dropping to the other side of the bed. Olivia rolled over to him, nuzzling into his side. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Fitz yawned, kissing the top of her forehead. "Yes, baby. I will never forget it."

"I'm glad." Olivia said, lifting her head, kissing the bottom of his chin.

X

Olivia stirred in Fitz's arms, stretching and opening her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock and realized she needed to get up. They both did. She needed to make it back to DC before the bell rung at her school.

"Baby, we need to get up. We have to drive back to DC for work."

"Mmmmmhmmmm." He said, with a slight yawn, throwing the covers back.

He loosened his grip on Olivia and rolled out of bed. They showered and dressed for the day. Fitz sent a quick text to Alyssa informing her, he would be arriving late. She quickly texted him that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be in the office. Her response caught him off guard. Alyssa rarely took time off from work. He sent her a feel better text before dropping his phone inside his suit jacket.

The valet brought their cars around to the entrance of the hotel. Fitz kissed Olivia on the forehead before opening her car door. "I need to make a stop before I leave New York. I'll meet you back in DC later tonight. I'll pick up dinner."

"Baby, what do you have to do in NY?"

He arched his eyebrow, "For me to know and you to find out."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his crystal blue eyes, "love you. Don't spend all your time in New York. I want to come home to you."

He nodded and watched her ease inside her car.

X

Fitz flicked his wrist on the steering wheel, checking the time on his watch. The car dipped in and out of traffic heading toward the Pope residence. Since the case was over, he felt it was the perfect opportunity to speak to Eli about marrying Olivia. He wished he had prepared a speech before arriving. He started going over a few words in his head as he nervously stepped out of the car. He pressed on the doorbell a few times and waited.

Maya swung the door open, "Hi Fitz." She nervously rubbed her hands down the red and white apron she was wearing. "Everything ok?"

"Yes…your lovely daughter surprised me with dinner and a hotel stay in the city. Liv is on her way back to DC." Fitz said, stepping inside the house.

"Oh yes…for your birthday. Well it's good to see you again. Do you need to speak to Eli?" Maya asked.

"Yes. If he's available."

"He's free. EEELLLLLIIIII" Maya yelled.

"Good God woman. Is the house on fire?" Eli asked, briskly walking down the steps.

"No. Fitzgerald is here to see you."

"Everything ok? Is it about the case?" Eli asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Everything is fine. Is there someplace we can go and talk?" Fitz asked.

"Sure." Eli answered, motioning Fitz toward the dining room.

Fitz pulled the chair from under the table and eased down on the cushion. His eyes met Eli's and he swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump that formed in his throat. "I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Olivia.

Eli sat back in his chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Marry my daughter? Maya you better get in here."

"What's going on?" Maya asked, rushing inside the dining room.

Eli pointed to one of the empty chairs, "Have a seat, dear. Fitz has something he wants to ask."

Fitz glanced at Eli then at Maya. "I love Olivia more than anything. She is the only woman for me. I can't imagine my life without her. I'm asking for your blessing, so I can marry her."

"What do you think Maya?" Eli asked.

"Well…I had a feeling this was coming. Fitz you have my blessing. I am overjoyed for Livvie. You have treated her with the utmost respect and the love you have for her is undeniable."

Fitz smiled at Maya's response, then looked at Eli.

Eli rubbed his hand down his chin, before reaching his hand across the table. "You have my blessing as well, Fitzgerald."

"Thank you." Fitz said, standing from the chair. "Do you have an address for Harrison? I wanted to speak to him as well."

Eli scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Good luck."

Fitz stepped on the porch, rapping his knuckles loudly on the door. The door swung back and he was met with a black gun pointed at his forehead. "Fuck Grant. Why you knocking like it's a problem. What's up?" Harrison said, dropping his hand, placing the gun in the back of his pants. The black Doberman shepherd growled at Harrison's waist. "Cool it, Jackson." He said, patting the dog on his head. "Come in, Grant."

"Do you have a peephole? You didn't think to look out of it before opening the door?" Fitz said, exhaling a few times, attempting to control his breathing. He stepped inside the house, looking around. He could tell it was a true bachelor pad. Few pictures hung on the wall and the furniture was mismatched.

"I don't have uninvited guests." Harrison nervously glanced back toward his bedroom, reaching on the couch, he balled up the black bra and stuffed it between the cushions.

Fitz observed his behavior and chuckled, "If you have company, I can come back another time."

"It's cool. You must have a good reason for being here." Harrison said, moving to the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water. He slid a bottle across the table to Fitz before sitting down. "What's up?"

Fitz figured he should get to the point of his visit instead of beating around the bush. He blurted out, "I plan on asking Olivia to marry me."

"Over my fucking dead body." Harrison laughed.

"What!" Fitz said, standing and slamming the chair under the table.

Jackson growled and stood at attention, barking. Harrison rubbed the top of his head, settling him. Harrison chuckled, "I'm just fucking with you, Grant. It's good to know you were ready to fight for her. She know about the engagement?"

Fitz tried to stabilize his hand as it shook on the back of the chair. "Oh…no…no…she doesn't know about it."

"Treat her right, Fitz. Don't break her heart, cause if you do…I'll break you."

"I won't hurt Olivia. I love her too much. We're two grown men, so the threats aren't necessary."

"It's not a threat, Grant. It's a promise." Harrison laughed, eerily. "She loves you I know that for sure. I've never seen her this happy. I won't stand in the way of her happiness." Harrison said, extending his hand to Fitz.

"Thanks."

Harrison could hear rustling in his bedroom and he knew his date was starting to wake up. He stood from his seat, ushering Fitz toward the door. "If you need anything let me know. I'll keep it a secret from Liv."

"Ok." Fitz said, stepping out on the porch. He shook his head, chuckling. Harrison was definitely a player.

Harrison walked toward the bedroom, easing down on the mattress.

"Who was that H?" Alyssa asked.

He slipped under the covers, pecking her lips. "It was your boss."

"Mr. Grant?" She asked, pressing her back firmly against the headboard.

"Yes."

"Damn it, H. I told him I was using a sick day. What was he doing here?"

"Lay back down, Sweets. He wants to marry Liv. He was getting my blessing."

Alyssa blushed at his term of endearment for her, she lifted the covers over her naked body. "He's going to ask Olivia to marry him."

"Yup."

"He's finally going to do it. I'm happy for him."

"Enough about your boss. Let's get back to where we left off." He said, hovering over her, slipping his tongue deep in her mouth.

Alyssa broke the kiss, "Wait, H. Do you think he knows I'm here?"

"How would he know you're here, Sweets?"

"Yeah you're right. He probably doesn't know." She said, pecking his lips as he slid inside her.

When Fitz walked out of Harrison's house, he noticed a small silver Honda Civic with the license plate 'Lyssa.' He smiled, knowing Alyssa was the woman inside Harrison's house.

 **Hi lovely readers…Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy reading about Fitz's birthday? Well...look at Harrison and Alyssa? Were you surprised? If you get a moment please listen to the "Man I love" by George Gershwin. It's a beautiful instrumental song Olivia chose for Fitz. Next chapter they will celebrate Valentine's Day. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Olivia rushed inside the school, placing her finger on the time clock, she signed in for the day. She flung the main office door open and quickly jetted down the hallway. Sally exited a classroom, glancing over at Olivia, "slow down Ms. Pope. You're just the person I need to see."

Olivia sighed, catching her breath, lying. "I had car trouble this morning."

"That's unfortunate. Do you think we could speak in my office? I just left your classroom and Monica seems to be doing a great job with the students."

Olivia cursed under her breath and followed Sally.

Sally sifted through several papers on her desk until she found the one she needed and held it up, shaking it in Olivia's face. Her eyes darted to the top of the paper, noticing the Grant Foundation seal.

"It seems you're no longer in charge of the Grant Foundation selection process. Trouble in paradise?" Sally asked.

Olivia huffed, leaning back on her foot, "my relationship is just fine. Mr. Grant felt it was best to remove me from the process. Plus, I needed to focus on my principal's exam."

"Yes…yes you did take it. How was it?" Sally inquired, peering her eyes over her red glasses.

"It was fine." Olivia answered. "If you don't need me for anything related to my classroom, I would like to go and do my job."

Sally chuckled, "do your job?"

"Yes."

Sally crossed in front of her desk, glaring at Olivia, "the funny thing is Olivia, I was thinking of transferring you to another school."

"Why would you transfer me? I've been here since I started teaching. If anyone should be leaving…it's YOU." Olivia quipped.

"You're in my way." Sally smirked. "I'm normally good at persuading people to get what I want, but you make it difficult. All you had to do was agree to my terms and give the school the money. I have plans for that money Olivia. How do you think I pay for my vacations and my summer home? You're interfering with my life!"

Olivia stepped back on her heels, "Is that what you do with the school's money? You're insane and heartless."

The office door swung open as several police officers swarmed inside, announcing Sally was under arrest. Cyrus walked in behind the officers, instructing them to label and box up everything for evidence.

"What's going on?" Sally yelled, slamming her fist on the desk. "You bitch…you set me up."

Olivia held up her hands in confusion, backing up against the bookcase.

Cyrus stood in front of Olivia. "Don't say a word." He turned toward Sally dangling handcuffs in his hand, "You're being arrested for misappropriations of funds and harassment."

Jerry strolled in the office. "Cuff her."

"This is bullshit Jerry, and you know it. You're only doing this because your son got his dick wet." Sally boomed.

Jerry lifted a few papers from the desk, tossing them at Sally's feet, "No. You used government money for your own expenses. You took lavish vacations across the country, bought a mansion and two luxury cars. These kids deserve better. The gym had a leak in the roof for a few years and you did nothing about it. Kids are sitting on the floor in some of the classrooms because there aren't enough desks. The bathrooms are disgusting. It was your job to fix up this school and make things better for these kids." Jerry moved closer to her, his finger inches from her face, "You stole from this community."

Sally laughed, "I never portrayed myself to be Mother Theresa. These kids get the bare minimum and that's what they deserve. Don't walk in here trying to be captain save a community. You're the wrong person. I know about your skeletons."

"My skeletons are all out in the open, Sally." Jerry said, throwing up his hands.

"Where's Hollis?" She asked.

"Downtown. He sung like a bird."

"He wouldn't have done that to me. What did you use to get him to talk?"

"Nothing. He said he was done being your puppet." Jerry answered, pulling out his phone from his pocket, pressing play.

"Turn it off!" Sally yelled. "Jerry, we were friends."

"You crossed the line when you interfered with my son."

"I'm being arrested because you want to play daddy."

Jerry shot her a look, "Get her out of here."

"This is all your fault." Sally pointed at Olivia as the police officer ushered her out of the office.

Olivia was frozen, she felt like her feet was cemented to the floor, unsure of what to do or say. She gripped the shelf, counting backwards, trying to control her breathing. She wondered if Fitz was aware Sally was being arrested. Is this the reason he stayed in New York? Did he know? As the thoughts plagued her mind she was unaware Jerry was still in the office.

"Sally won't bother you anymore." He said, staring out the small white window. A similar action Fitz possessed when he was deep in thought.

"Where's Fitz?" Olivia muttered the first thing that came to her mind.

Jerry turned, his blueish-gray eyes pierced through her, "I don't know. I intercepted his plan, Olivia. I worked with Huck to get Sally and Hollis arrested today. I know you wanted Fitz to handle this situation, but as his father, I felt it was best I intervened. He can't have dirt on his hands. He's about to open a new law firm. I also did it for you…the school that he's building is important to you. Your name can't be tangled up with Sally's bad behavior. I owe you and Fitz. I'm trying to make things right."

"I need to sit down." Olivia said, plopping down in the chair. She cupped her face with her hands and rested her head in her lap. Slowly rubbing her temples, she lifted her head, and stared at Jerry. "Thank you."

Jerry rounded the chair, sitting next to Olivia, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I would like to see my son. I didn't get the memo he would be out of town for his birthday. We usually meet for breakfast. This year I had to leave a voicemail."

"He never mentioned it to me. We were away for his birthday."

Jerry stood, tapping his fingers on the back of the chair, "I found out he was out of town from Alyssa." He ran his hand through his snowy white curls. "He won't see me unless you approve. I'm hoping you could put in a good word for me?"

"Jerry, I don't have that kind of control over Fitz."

Jerry chuckled, "but you do, Olivia. He listens to you."

Olivia crossed her legs, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Jerry said, walking out of the office.

X

After Sally's arrest the school was in shambles. The teachers gossiped about her arrest and hounded Olivia for information. She was grateful when the bell finally rung and her teaching duties were over for the day. She was surprised she hadn't heard from Fitz and wondered if he was back from New York. She pulled into the parking lot of Fitz's apartment building, exited her vehicle, searching for his car. She spotted it off in the distance and smiled. Entering the lobby, she became nervous when Huck wasn't at his station. As the elevator shot up to Fitz's floor, she heard yelling, it was Fitz and Huck. The elevator doors opened and she slowly stepped off, averting Fitz's attention. Slamming his glass on the kitchen counter, Fitz yelled, "You're fired Huck. How could you betray me?"

"Fitz, you can't fire Huck." Olivia said, strolling inside the apartment.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." He growled, leaving the kitchen.

Olivia turned to Huck, "Give me a second to talk to him."

Huck shrugged, "working with Jerry was the right thing to do."

Olivia smiled and rested her hand on top of his, "I know."

Olivia slowly twisted the gold handle to his office door, easing inside, she stood with her back against the door. His shoulders slumped as he stared through the window, "Go ahead and tell me it's over, Olivia. I've been preparing myself since I spoke to Huck and my father. I was blindsided. No one said a word to me. Once again, my father fucked everything up."

"Are you done?"

He turned to her, chuckling, "Am I done?"

"Yes, Fitz…are you done yelling?"

His tone softened, "I didn't mean to yell at you out there. I'm sorry about that."

"You can't fire Huck."

"I know, but I'm pissed. I wish I would've known what was happening today. I would have warned you."

"I'm a big girl, Fitz. I handled it well."

"As a man, I'm supposed to protect you. You were blindsided too."

"I'm fine."

"I wanted to handle this…for you. I wanted it to be me."

"I agree with how your father handled it."

"Since when do you agree with my father?"

"Your father made sure you will have a clean slate when you open the law firm. Also, the school…Fitz…I can't be tied to Sally and her shenanigans. Your father made the right decision."

"I get all of that, Olivia, but I had a plan."

She strolled to him, linking her fingers with his, "It's over, baby. We can concentrate on us."

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it, "You make everything better, beautiful." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

They drove for several minutes. Fitz had instructed Olivia to keep her eyes closed as he drove. He peeked several times as he drove, making sure her eyes were tightly shut. He flicked on the car's high beam lights, illuminating an empty field.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked, fluttering her eyes open.

"This is the land for the law firm and the school."

"Can we get out?" Olivia squealed.

"Yes."

He circled around the car to her side, opening the door, lifting her from the seat. "It's hard to appreciate the real beauty of it because it's dark." He held out his hands, pointing, "over there is where the law firm will be built. I want at least twelve floors. I plan on expanding and adding new services." He moved a few feet to the right, "This…this piece of land is for your school. I made sure there was enough land to attach the aquatic center and community center to the school."

"Wow!" Olivia said, resting her back firmly against his chest. His hands snaked around her waist, his lips lowered to her neck, pecking the soft nape of her neck. "What do you think?"

She turned in his arms, "I love it, Fitz."

He pressed his forehead against hers, cupping her cheeks, "I would've never thought about opening my own firm if it wasn't for you."

The words Jerry stated about her having control over Fitz resonated and she sighed. She took a few steps out of his embrace, shaking her head, "maybe Jerry was right."

"Jerry?"

"At the school, Jerry mentioned he wanted to see you and you would only see him if I gave my approval. He thinks I have some type of control over you. Why didn't you tell me you have breakfast with your dad on your birthday?"

Fitz shrugged. "I had the case with your dad."

"You should have told him you were going away."

"I'm grown, Liv. I can change my plans if I want."

"Fitz, don't be this way."

He sighed. "I agree with you, I should have told him I wasn't going to be around. I'll call him.".

"Have breakfast with him."

He nodded signifying he agreed.

Olivia kissed the side of his mouth, shivering, "can we get out of the cold?"

"Yes." Fitz answered.

X

It was the biggest winter storm of the season and it was happening on Valentine's Day. The news outlets had started talking about the storm earlier in the week, creating hysteria in the city. More than a foot of snow was predicted to fall on the DC metropolitan area. Due to the upcoming weather, Fitz had cancelled his original Valentine's dinner plans with Olivia. He decided to cook dinner and have a local florist decorate his apartment. He was grateful the florist agreed to come to his apartment once Olivia left for work. She covered his entire living room and dining room floors with red rose petals. Bouquets of roses sat atop every countertop and red heart balloons hung from the ceiling. He snuck out of bed during the night and placed several gifts on the passenger side of her car. Olivia was ecstatic in the morning, when she opened her car door and saw the gifts. She rushed back inside the apartment, tearing each piece of clothing off, surprising him in his office. He looked up from the desk, not expecting a naked Olivia. He quickly lifted her, knocking everything off his desk, fully enjoying every inch of her. He was glad he'd decided to close his office and work from home.

Fitz glanced out the long window in the living room, straining his eyes at the street light, trying to see if the snow had started falling. Olivia's school had closed hours ago and he was waiting for her. She'd texted him earlier stating she had to run a few errands before coming to his apartment. Upset wasn't the right word for how Olivia felt after changing her Valentine's Day plans for Fitz. She was pissed. She had it all figured out in her mind. Go to his office in the morning before he left the apartment, tie a few red heart balloons around his chair and desk. Sprinkle Hershey's kisses across his desk and then show up unannounced in the sexy Hershey's kisses outfit she found online. After countless hours of scrolling on Pinterest, she finally found a new idea she liked.

Fitz became worried as the hours ticked by and he hadn't heard from Olivia. He tried distracting himself with cooking, but when the first snowflake fell, he lost it.

"Olivia, where are you?" He boomed on the phone.

"First of all, calm down. I'm stopping at the grocery store for snacks. I'll be there soon." She answered.

He lowered his tone, "baby it's starting to snow, please hurry."

"Ok." Olivia said. "I just need to get a few more things."

Fitz paced, moving around the dining room table, setting it up for dinner. After a few minutes went by, he dialed her number again.

"Liv, I'm coming to get you. What store are you at?"

She huffed, "Fitzgerald Grant…I…am…downstairs."

When the elevator dinged, he rushed to her side, lifting the bags from her hand.

Olivia stood at the elevator in awe from the sight in front of her. She slipped out of her heels, crunching the red rose petals beneath her feet, "baby this is beautiful."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She kicked up the rose petals with her foot, feeling the soft petals through her toes, she strolled to Fitz. "This is too much, Fitz."

"Nothing is ever too much for you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

She pushed out of his embrace and shook her head, sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I had a good idea for you for Valentine's day…a damn good one." She inched closer to him, running her hands down his chest. "I was going to decorate your office with balloons and Hershey's kisses, tease you with a sexy costume and then grant one of your fantasies. But you closed your office this morning because of the snow."

"This wasn't my original plan either. I was going to take you out to dinner and ask you to marry me." He shrugged, walking inside the dining room.

"Wait…what?" Olivia asked, rushing behind him.

Fitz laughed, pulling out her chair.

"Fitz is that true?" Olivia said, looking up at him, blinking rapidly.

"No that wasn't the plan. The real question is do I still get my fantasy fulfilled?"

Olivia chuckled, "at some point. I have something else up my sleeve for tonight."

After dinner, Olivia ushered Fitz toward the couch. He lifted one of the red paper bags from the glass table. "For me?" He asked.

Olivia swatted his hand, "put it back, baby."

He fell back on the couch, pulling her down with him. Caressing her ass with his hands, he pressed her center against his throbbing erection. Slowly gyrating his hips, he pecked the side of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Olivia.

Olivia rested on the back of her legs, between his lap, her eyes darted to the huge bulge pressing against the fabric of his jeans. She swallowed hard, fidgeting and trying to control the ache between her thighs.

"Eyes up here, baby." Fitz said, nudging his fingers in her side causing her to laugh.

"It's just so…"

Fitz slowly unzipped his zipper, "you want it?"

Olivia wiggled her hand under his, pulling the zipper up. "You have gifts, Mister and I need to check the website to get my test results."

"Shit…I almost forgot…that's right the results are in." He said, clapping his hands.

"Yes, I tried not to think about it all day."

Fitz snaked one hand around Olivia's waist, reaching for the card that stood on the table. He read it… **_I Love You with All of My Senses._**

He reached for the first red bag that was labeled:

 **Smell: You smell like home…** He opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of his favorite cologne.

"I remember when we were on the gondola ride in Vegas and I laid my head on your chest. The way you smelled aroused so many of my senses. I love watching you get dressed in the morning and when you spray on your cologne it reminds me of that moment."

"Awwwww, baby." Fitz said.

"Ok, go to the next one."

He lifted the bag that read… **Taste: Without you there would be no delicious.** Opening the bag, he found a small white box with a piece of chocolate cake inside. Olivia eased up on the couch, softly pecking his lips. "I love kissing you here." She said trailing her finger across his lips. "Here." She undid a few buttons on his shirt and kissed his chest. "And especially here." She moaned, rubbing his crotch.

"Damn, baby." He groaned, licking his lips. "Ok, let's see what's next… **Hear: The sound of your voice is music to my ears."** He pulled out a mini Bluetooth speaker.

"It's for your office." Your deep baritone voice does something to my insides every time I hear it. I love hearing your groggy, sexy voice in the morning when you first wake up or late at night when you whisper everything you're about to do to me."

He undid the button on his jeans, "Can we finish the gifts later?"

"Fitzzzzz!" Olivia whined. "Put it away."

"Baby, I can't concentrate."

"Two more."

He sighed, opening the next bag, pulling out a red thong. **"Sight: Just the sight of you makes me weak in my knees."**

She smiled, "This is for later tonight."

"Last one." He pulled out a bottle of massage oil, reading the card. " **Touch: The hugs, kisses, cuddles from you is all I need."**

She straddled his lap and swung the red thong around her finger. "Tonight, I'm giving you a massage wearing only this."

He slapped her ass when she eased off the couch, "go put it on."

Olivia strutted toward her laptop bag, lifting her computer out, she handed it to Fitz. "Find the website for my test results and I'll be back."

"Password." Fitz yelled over the back of the couch.

"Your name and birthday." She answered.

He quickly typed the information and was surprised at what popped up on the screen. It was Olivia's last Google search. She jetted from the bedroom wearing the red thong and his gray t-shirt. Halting her steps once she reached the couch, "Oh…baby…I…um…I was just looking at them one night."

Fitz pointed to the computer screen that displayed several engagement rings, "which one is your favorite?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, rounding the couch.

Gently massaging the top of her hand, "indulge me for a second."

"I really like the princess cut style. This one is 2 carats with a lot of diamonds on the side. This is my favorite."

He chuckled. "Baby, your ring won't be 2 carats."

"I'm fine with a smaller diamond, Fitz."

"A smaller diamond? The engagement ring is supposed to be two times my salary." He whispered his salary in her ear. "I think we can go bigger than 2 carats."

Olivia smiled. "When the sun hits it, I want it to shine really bright."

"It will shine as bright as your smile, Liv. I promise."

"One more question, beautiful."

"Yes."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I propose…"

Olivia caressed his cheeks, interrupting him, "I'm ready to spend forever with you."

He smiled, pecking her lips. He released a breath that he had been holding. He was sure she was ready to marry him.

She inched on his lap, lifting the gray shirt so he could have a visual of her round ass, sucking up the thin strap of the thong. His hands gripped her hips, moving them slowly against his hard member. Olivia tried to ignore the pool of liquid that slithered down her pussy walls and emptied on the small fabric of the thong. She vigorously typed the name of the exam website on the screen, entering her password, she turned her head not wanting to look.

Fitz navigated the sight until he came across the test results, smiling, he whispered, "Open your eyes, beautiful."

She glanced at the word 'PASS' and jumped off the couch. Fitz quickly grabbed the laptop before it crashed to the ground. Placing the laptop on the couch, he stood, kissing her. "Congratulations, Liv. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Fitz…for everything."

"I didn't do this…you did. This was all you."

"No…you gave me the confidence I needed to take the test even when I felt like I couldn't do it. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

His lips fell to hers, devouring them. He lifted her in his arms, briskly walking to the bedroom.

"Finally, I can have you." He said, allowing her to slide down his body.

Olivia tossed the t-shirt over her shoulders, dropping it to the ground.

"Damn…I want these first." He moaned, rimming his tongue over her hardened nipples.

Her head drifted back as her nimble fingers undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Her hand slid inside the band of his boxers, bringing them down. His dick dangled between her legs, teasing her clit through the fabric of the thong.

"Fitz…I was supposed to be giving you a massage." She whispered.

"We have plenty of time for that, but I want you first."

"Make love to me, please." Olivia moaned.

Fitz immediately dropped to his knees, admiring how saturated her thong was, "You're so wet, baby."

"Mmmmhmmm."

He hooked his teeth in the thin red strap, pulling it down. Olivia stepped to the side, kicking it out of her way.

"Lay down…right here on the edge of the bed." Fitz demanded, raising her legs, resting each one on his shoulders. "Mine." He groaned, centering his dick at her opening, watching as she accepted every inch of him. Olivia arched up, glancing down at her core, clenching around him, she trailed her finger over the last inch of his member, whispering, "mine." Fitz pushed to the hilt finally giving her all of him.

X

Fitz glanced at his watch and sighed. He'd been sitting inside Scoops ice cream shop for 30 minutes waiting for Abby. He checked his watch again and lifted his phone from the table to send Abby a text. She strolled through the glass doors, apologizing, "I'm sorry Fitz. Work was a bitch today."

"No worries."

"What's so urgent?" Abby said, plopping down in the booth.

The waitress walked over and quickly took their orders, bringing their desserts back to the table.

"I need your help with something." He nervously spooned the ice cream that sat in front of him.

"Spit it out." Abby said, sipping her root beer float.

He didn't want to sugar coat it. He wanted to sound firm when he told Abby. He blurted out, "I'm proposing to Olivia."

"When...For real...Holy shit, Fitz." Abby rambled.

"On her birthday. That day is special to me…to us. It's the day we met."

"I remember." Abby smiled.

"How can I help?" Abby asked.

"Well that was easy." Fitz stated, easing his back against the back of the booth.

"Easy…Ohhhh you thought I was going to be a real bitch and act all crazy?" Abby chuckled.

"Yeah…kind of." Fitz answered.

"She's happy, Fitz. You make her happy. I know I have a lot of shit I need to work on, but I won't stand in the way of her happiness."

"Thank you, Abby." He lifted the glass of water to his lips. "The other night Olivia mentioned she was going on another birthday trip."

"Yeah, we've been planning it off and on for weeks."

"Is there any way you can change her mind about the trip?"

"I can try, but she is dead set on going to Miami for her birthday."

"I know."

"Have you thought about how you want to propose?

"My dad has a mansion in Arlington, VA. I was planning on inviting her friends and family for a small party. If you can work with Alyssa to make sure everything turns out really nice that would be helpful. I want the party to be all about Olivia."

"I don't mind working with Alyssa. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Olivia doesn't want a party. After the debacle at her graduation party, she's done with parties."

"I'll try to convince her to agree to the party…if you can get her to change her mind about the trip."

"Mission accepted." Abby agreed, sipping the remainder of her root beer float. "Thank you, Fitz."

"For what?"

"For including me in your plans. I'm excited for Olivia. She deserves the world and I'm glad you're giving her everything her heart desires."

"She's going to the apartment tonight for more clothes. Maybe you can talk to her then."

"You got it."

Fitz nodded, finishing the last spoonful of ice cream.

X

Abby arrived at the apartment, hoping she hadn't missed Olivia. She was giddy and tried to control her emotions before entering Olivia's room. "Heyyyyyyy." She squealed over the loud music blasting from the Bluetooth speaker.

"Let me turn this down. I was hoping I would get to see you." Olivia said, walking over to the dresser, pressing the button on the speaker.

"Sooooooo, I've been thinking maybe we should postpone the birthday trip and just do something fun in DC." Abby announced.

"What!" Olivia stated, tossing dirty clothes inside her hamper.

"It's just a thought. Me and the girls can plan something locally for your birthday."

"No…absolutely not. I want to go to Miami. Where is this all coming from? You were excited last week when we discussed it over the phone."

Think fast Abby, said to herself, "It's just, we always go away and I thought maybe this time we could stay here."

"Abs, it's my birthday. We always go out of town for my birthday and stay local for everyone else's birthday."

Abby was failing at her task and needed to come up with something quick, "how about a party?"

Olivia laughed, "were you drinking before you came in? We've discussed my issue with parties."

"No. I'm trying to think of something different for your birthday instead of a trip."

"There is nothing else. We're going to Miami. Quinn is looking into flights and will email us tomorrow. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, stop it. Just think…drinks with umbrellas, the beach, fun in the sun, club hopping on the strip." Olivia said, zipping up her duffle bag.

"Liv…"

"I'm done talking about it, Abby." Olivia said, walking out the bedroom toward the front door.

"Don't forget girl's night tomorrow. We're celebrating your new promotion and the exam I just passed." Olivia squealed.

"I know. I'll be there. Tell Fitz I said hello."

"I will. Love you to pieces." Olivia said, closing the door.

"Same." Abby said. "Shit." She cursed, pulling out her cell phone from her back pocket. **_Mission Failed_** she texted Fitz.

X

Olivia stepped off the elevator, the aroma from the food made her stomach growl even louder. "Smells good in here, baby." She said, sashaying to him, pecking him on the cheek.

He lifted the spoon with sauce on it to her lips, "thank you, baby. Try this."

"Soooo good."

"Did you stop by your place to get clothes?"

She eased on the stool at the kitchen counter, "Yeah. I had a weird conversation with Abby."

"Why was it weird?"

"Every year we go on a trip for my birthday. Remember last year we went to Vegas?"

"I'll never forget it. I met the love of my life." Fitz smiled.

Olivia blushed. "This year…our plan is to go to Miami…I told you about it the other night. Well Abby thinks we should stay in DC for my birthday. Who the fuck wants to stay in DC?"

"Did she give a good reason for wanting to change the plans?"

"Not really. She suggested I should have a party instead of the trip. She was all over the place."

"Oh." Fitz plated the food and placed a plate in front of Olivia. He grabbed the silverware and handed Olivia a fork.

She swirled the utensil around the pasta before tasting it. He smiled when she gave a thumbs up while chewing. "I don't want a party. After the shit that went down at my graduation party…no…not going to happen."

"Maybe Abby has a reason for wanting to change things."

"She doesn't. What would be the reason for her not wanting to go to Miami? It's freaking Miami. She was excited a week ago." Olivia took a few sips from her glass of red wine. "Oh shit, Fitz do you think she's pregnant?"

Fitz choked a little, coughing, "what…no…damn…Liv. I don't think she's pregnant."

"Well, there's no other reason. We're having a girl's night tomorrow and I'm not letting her change Quinn and Makayla's mind. I want to go to Miami."

He sighed. "I think Abby has a nice surprise up her sleeve that she doesn't want to tell you. How about this…If you agree to cancel the trip for your birthday and have a small party like Abby is suggesting, you can take the private jet to Miami at a later date. I'll pay for everything and throw in some spending money."

Olivia sat back in her chair, covering her mouth in awe, "Fitz, I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm offering."

"This is crazy…you're crazy. You would do that?"

"For you…yes."

Olivia squealed and jumped off the stool. "Ok…I'll take you up on your offer, Mr. Grant. They are going to shit their pants when I tell them we're taking the jet." She kissed him several times, "thank you, thank you." Picking up her cell phone, she sent a text to her friends in the group chat.

Fitz picked up his cell phone and texted Abby… ** _Mission Accomplished._**

 **This chapter was originally part of the last chapter but I ended up breaking it up. Next chapter is the moment we've all been waiting for…including me. I wanted to get the situation between Hollis and Sally handled and the results from her test completed before the proposal. Now that it's over…let's get our tissues and popcorn ready for the next chapter…The proposal. It's been a long time coming and Fitz is ready to propose to the love of his life. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave me a review. Visual is on my twitter sweetness04fj.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The sun pierced through the window, brightly shining down on Olivia, waking her from a deep slumber. Stretching across the bed for Fitz, she sighed realizing it was empty. Her fingers suddenly became tangled with several strings and the soft petals of flowers. She smiled, easing up on the mattress, focusing her eyes on the direction of her hands. A big number 26 balloon floated in the air, surrounded by several pink balloons. She lifted the bouquet of red roses from the mattress, inhaling the floral scent with a mixture of Fitz's cologne. This was one of the unique things he did whenever he gave her flowers. She held the roses close to her chest and noticed a small brown box on the bed. Opening it, she pulled out a small velvet satchel, gently releasing two black strings. "Oh my God!" She gasped, lifting a diamond tennis bracelet from the satchel. A small white envelope rested on the mattress and she wasted no time, ripping it open.

 **Diamonds are a girl's best friend.**

 **I hope you like your new friend.**

 **Happy Birthday Olivia.**

 **Love, Fitz**

Olivia attempted to place the bracelet across her wrist, trying to lock it. No such luck. She kicked her feet under the covers, squealing softly from excitement. It was her birthday. Fitz had promised to make her day special. She kicked back the covers, firmly placing her feet on the floor and skipped inside the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and a long shower, she pranced around the room, singing, "It's my birthday…Gonna party like it's my birthday." Perfecting her body roll as she sang, she slipped on a gray t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Her phone continuously buzzed on the nightstand and she lifted it, reading the numerous Happy Birthday text messages from her family and friends. She could tell from the text messages they were excited to see her later at the party. Fitz refused to give her any details about the party and Abby was tight lip as well. Her graduation party was a total nightmare, making her swear off parties for good. Although, she agreed to the party, she really wasn't looking forward to it. She knew today could go one of two ways…it could be great or a real clusterfuck.

The smell of food from the kitchen settled the loud growl from her stomach. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she walked toward the kitchen. UNKNOWN CALLER flashed across the screen and she was skeptical about answering it. Regretting the second she slid her thumb across the screen, answering it, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hi Olivia." Edison said.

Clutching the diamond bracelet in her hand, she stood still, "Edison…Wha…What are you doing calling me?"

"Isn't it your birthday? Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He said.

"You can't call me." Olivia whispered into the phone. Her eyes shot up when she saw Fitz step off the kitchen stool, strolling toward her.

"I didn't call to stir up trouble. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I miss our friendship. I miss you. I know I don't deserve a second chance." He shrugged as if she could see him. "I…I wanted to hear your voice."

She sighed. "Edison our friendship is over. You know that. Please don't call me anymore." She quickly hung up the phone as Fitz approached her. He pecked her cheek, "I see you found your first gift."

"That was Edison." Olivia blurted out.

Fitz took the bracelet from her hand and placed it around her wrist, locking it in place. He ignored her statement about Edison, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She answered, watching his movement.

He linked his fingers with hers, walking inside the kitchen. "Ace made all of your favorites."

Twisting the hem of her shirt, "Fitz, he called from an unknown number. I didn't know it was him."

Fitz sighed. "He's a non-factor, Olivia. Maybe you should think about changing your number."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to change it."

"Fuck him." His lips lightly touched her forehead, lingering, before falling to her lips, whispering, "It's your birthday. You're the only person I want to talk about right now."

Ace turned around from the stove and handed Olivia a corn muffin with a pink candle stuck inside. "Happy Birthday, Olivia."

Olivia giggled. "Thank you, Ace. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, and fruit." He answered.

Olivia shifted in front of Fitz, attempting to sit on his lap. He kissed the side of her neck, patting the side of her ass. "Too much junk in your trunk, baby."

Olivia sucked her teeth, "It's not that big."

"I beg to differ, especially when I have you in my favorite posit…"

Olivia cut him off, pointing to Ace, "Fitz, really."

Fitz chuckled and grabbed a handful of her ass, "It's true."

Ace turned from the stove, smiling, and plated the food. "Enjoy."

They enjoyed breakfast. Ace cleaned the kitchen and briefly spoke to Fitz about the food for the party. He assured Fitz everything was in place and he'd designed the cupcake tower himself. Fitz's phone dinged several times alerting him to several text messages. He quickly answered the messages and turned his phone face down on the counter.

"Is it about the party?" Olivia inquired.

"Maybe." He answered with a lopsided grin.

"Everything ok. Is Abby doing her part? Can you give me a hint about tonight?"

Fitz leaned over, brushing his lips against hers, "No hints, birthday girl."

He could hear the elevator moving and he knew the next surprise for Olivia was on its way. The elevator doors opened and Fitz walked over to greet the florist. She shifted the tall clear vase of rainbow-colored roses in her hand, moving to Olivia. "You must be Olivia. Happy Birthday." She said, handing the flowers to her. With a quick smile, the florist opened the door to the apartment, allowing the rest of her staff inside. They moved swiftly, placing vases and boxes of colored roses throughout the apartment. The florist sprinkled red rose petals on the floor, leading to the bedroom.

Olivia snapped her head around as the staffed moved in the apartment, she tried counting the number of vases. Her mouth agape, "Fitz…baby…how many?"

Fitz smiled, "twenty-six dozen."

Excitement radiated across her face and she flung her arms around his neck. "They are beautiful, baby."

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He picked a white notecard from one of the bouquets and handed it to her. Dropping her eyes to the card, she read…J'taime. She held the card up for him to see, turning toward him, "It says, I love you, in French."

"Yes." He answered, walking her to another bouquet, lifting the card from it. "Each bouquet has a card with the words I love you in a different language."

"Fitz…this is…you're…amazing. I…I…don't know what to say."

He smiled, twirling her in his arms. "This is just the icing on the cake, baby. I have so many more surprises for you."

Olivia cupped his cheeks, sliding her thumbs down his smooth skin, "I love you so much Fitzgerald Grant."

Her lips lightly touched his and he parted them accepting more of her tongue, deepening the kiss. His legs moved faster than his brain, pinning her against the wall. She tilted her head back, allowing him free access to her flesh. He wasted no time, kissing and sucking at her skin, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Olivia frantically pulled at the waistband of his jeans, moaning uncontrollably in his ear, turning him on even more. "Fuck." He panted, lifting her shirt over her head, unhooking her bra with his hand. Nuzzling his head between her breasts, he devoured them. Cupping her breasts together, he rimmed his tongue over her hardened nipples, sucking them through his teeth. Olivia jerked her hips, pushing her core against his erection, moaning, "Babbbyyyyyy I…want…you."

"Bedroom…NOW!" He groaned.

Barely audible, she whispered, "Yes…yes…I want some more birthday treats."

Lifting her in his arms, "birthday treats? Tell me what treats you want."

"I want you to lick my sweet spot." Olivia moaned in his ear as he settled her on her feet inside the bedroom. Stepping out of her leggings and kicking them to the side, she unbuckled his jeans. He was quick in removing his shirt and unzipping his jeans. Fitz moved Olivia to the bed, carefully laying her on the mattress, and pressing her legs apart with his knees. He licked his lips before kneeling in front of his prize.

"Mmmmmm" He moaned, rubbing her inner thighs with his hands, kissing the outside lips of her pussy.

Olivia arched her hips to his mouth, wanting more. "Fitz, please."

He growled against her swollen curves, rimming his tongue around her clit. His voice filled with lust, poured from every cell of his body. "You taste so good."

He buried his tongue deep in the sweetness of her pussy, licked and sucked at it, tried to draw enough of the creamy syrup to sate himself. He was like a lion eating prey, devouring every inch of her.

Olivia moaned, gripping the sheets with her hands as cries of passion filled the room.

He drew her clit inside his mouth in a long firm kiss. It throbbed against his tongue, almost as fiercely as his dick.

Gripping her fingers through his curls, she cried out his name. "Fitttzzzzzzzzz…" She wiggled, trying to take a moment from the intense pleasure. He held her still, lapping at her, sliding his tongue in and out of her soft folds. Replacing his tongue with one, then two fingers, they moved inside her, fucking her with long smooth strokes. Her stomach tightened at the same time as her pussy, filling his mouth with her sweet nectar.

He stood licking his lips, kissing her, allowing the sweet cream to touch her lips. "Taste yourself, baby."

Olivia stood on her knees, using her finger she motioned for him. "Come here, baby."

As he walked closer to her, his dick positioned at her lips. Licking her lips, Olivia prepared to please him. She circled her tongue around the tip. Her hands lifted to his nipples, rubbing them, gently. His nipples heightened his arousal and she knew it. She toyed with them, teasing him until he whimpered. Tasting the pre-cum on her tongue, she pulled back and watched the clear liquid seep out, falling into her waiting hand. "Shitttttttt." Fitz hissed, watching as she rubbed the liquid in the palm of her hand, using it to slide her hand down his shaft. Olivia glanced into his lust filled blue eyes, taking him slowly in her mouth. Nothing to hold on but her, Fitz gently placed his hands in her hair. Moving his hands through her curls, he eased her further down his shaft. She worked him slow and easy, until he was fully in her mouth.

He struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, the sight before him intensified his arousal. Her long hair flowed around her face, her lips stretched wide around him, her brown doe eyes almost black.

"Sweet mercy." He groaned.

She worked him with strong sucks, licking, tonguing every inch of him. He was so hard, every vein around his dick pulsated. Gaining his composure and on the verge of exploding in her mouth, he stepped back. He wanted to fuck her deep and hard. Hovering over her, his eyes met hers. Noticing his eyes had changed from a deep blue to now a dark gray, Olivia knew she was about to get everything she wanted…A deep, hard, fuck. Not wasting a moment, Fitz slid inside her, immediately stroking, and stretching her. "You're so tight, baby."

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper, "Fuck me…Fitz."

Long, hard, deep strokes. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Olivia tried to kiss them away, but her pleasure was too intense and she had to give up. She clawed at his back as her pussy clenched around him, milking him. Panting her name, he picked up his pace, moaning until she came again. Satisfied with her reaction, he pumped hard, releasing fierce jets of cum inside her.

Unable to move, Fitz lingered on top of her, kissing her, "I love you so much." He could feel himself hardening again and he began to rotate his hips, slowly.

Her mouth dry, she managed to speak, "Fitz, baby. I need a minute."

Peeling off of her, he scooped her close against his chest. "Baby, Its been a year. Can you believe it?"

"You're right. Wow, time flies." Olivia yawned.

Noticing her tiredness, he kissed the side of her neck, "Time flies when you're having fun." He said, lifting the cover over her tired body.

"Yes, baby." She said, turning into him, resting her head on his chest.

X

Once Fitz knew Olivia was in a deep sleep, he eased off the mattress, and showered. He slipped on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He plopped down on the couch and dialed Alyssa's number.

Skipping the pleasantries, he asked, "where are we with the party?"

"Everything is on schedule, Mr. Grant."

"Ok. Olivia is resting now. We will be there in a couple of hours. Do you need anything from me?"

"No. We're fine."

Olivia fluttered her eyes open, turning on her side, she immediately felt the ache between her legs. She moaned, remembering the few hours before her nap. Stretching, she felt sort of dizzy. She took her time easing off the bed. She didn't bother looking for her clothes or wrapping the sheet around her waist. Instead she strolled down the hallway, naked. Fitz was fast asleep on the couch. She took a minute to watch as his chest slowly rose and fell. He was handsome when he was asleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about. His phone buzzed numerous times on the table. After silencing it, she turned it over on the table. Pressing her body gently against his, he moaned a little before wrapping his arm around her waist. After a while, Fitz shifted in his sleep, feeling the heaviness on his chest, he glanced down at a sleeping Olivia. Unsure what time it was, he stretched his arm across to the table, grabbing his phone.

"Shit! Wake up, Liv." He lifted fiercely almost dropping Olivia on the floor.

Olivia jerked in her sleep, sitting up. "What the hell?"

"Fuck, we overslept. I swore I set an alarm on my phone." He yelled, snatching the blanket from around them, standing.

"I might have hit something on your phone when I walked out here." Olivia mumbled, standing next to him.

Taking a few deep breaths, calming himself, he reached for her hand. "Liv, we can't be late for the party. We can't."

"I'm the birthday girl. I have to make a grand entrance. A few minutes late is fine."

He quickly ushered her inside the bathroom, turning on the shower. Olivia placed her palms on his chest, "Fitz, calm down. It's my party. It can't start without me."

He nodded and left the bathroom. Pacing around the bedroom, he walked inside the closet, snatching down his shirt and pants. Slipping them on frantically as his heart pounded in his chest. He stepped in his shoes and returned to the bedroom. Olivia was still in the shower.

He knocked on the bathroom door, slowly entering, "Baby, I have a schedule I need to keep tonight. Please hurry."

He grabbed his cell phone from the bed, cursing and dialed Alyssa's number.

"Mr. Grant is everything ok?" Alyssa answered.

"Yes, we overslept. We'll be an hour late."

"Ok! I'll push everything back an hour. I will let everyone know."

"Thank you, Alyssa."

"No worries. Relax, Mr. Grant. Everything is under control."

Relax. He couldn't relax. His mind raced, parallelizing his next moves. He took a few deep breaths, centering himself before splashing his neck with cologne and clicking his Rolex in place on his wrist. He exited the closet, hoping Olivia was out of the bathroom. Her voice radiated from the bathroom, singing loudly to her favorite Mary J. Blige song.

"Shit." He cursed, knocking on the bathroom door, walking inside. "Baby, how much longer?"

"Fitz, I have to do my hair and makeup."

"Can you speed things up…please." He begged.

"Fitz get out. Why are you being so antsy? It's just a party."

He wanted to tell her it wasn't just a party, but he didn't. He closed the door and walked inside the kitchen. He poured a glass of scotch to help ease his nerves. Finally, Olivia emerged from the bedroom fully dressed wearing a pink Vera Wang dress and a pair of blue pumps. "Baby, look at my shoes. I bought them because they match your eyes."

"They're nice baby, but…"

"I know, Fitz. We have to go." Olivia said.

Strolling off the elevator, Olivia stopped when she saw the black limo parked in front of the building. Beaming, she turned to him, "thank you for today. I'm sorry about a few minutes ago. I'm anxious about this party. You know what happened at my last party and I just…"

He kissed her, cutting off her next statement, "this is a different kind of party." He said, interlocking his fingers with hers, leading her to the limo.

They drove for several minutes before stopping in front of a beautiful brick mansion in Arlington, VA. Olivia stepped out, reaching her hand out for Fitz. She gazed up at the house admiring it, "Is this it?"

"Yes. My father owns this house."

"It's beautiful."

They approached the front door and it immediately swung open. Abby stood with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Alyssa held a clipboard in her arms, smiling. Abby pulled Olivia to her, "You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago. I'm assuming you got your birthday fucking session like you wanted?"

Olivia pulled back, giggling, "yes, but honestly, we overslept."

"Bullshit. Fitz probably was knee deep and you didn't want him to stop."

Olivia chuckled, "Ohmygod, Abby."

Abby shrugged, "you're the one who told me on your birthday, you wanted him to fuck you so good, you wouldn't know your name the next day."

"Is that right?" Fitz smirked, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Alyssa pulled Fitz to the side updating him on the details of the party. He nodded giving his approval.

Abby placed her hands on her hips, "Just so you know, I worked my ass off with Alyssa. We burned a hole in Fitz's bank account for this party. He spared no expense. I hope you're prepared to be on your back alllllllll night."

"For the record, I like riding him deep and slow." Olivia stated, snapping her finger.

Abby pretended to throw up in her hand, pulling Olivia toward the backyard. "TMI, Liv. For fucks sake. Let's go."

They followed Alyssa and Abby to the backyard. Olivia's eyes widened at the site before her, she focused primarily on the huge white tent in the middle of the backyard. Black and white lanterns illuminated the pathway as she walked to the entrance of the tent. Peeking in the tent, Olivia noticed not a single soul was inside. It was typical for her family and friends to be late to a party. She sighed, glancing around at the decorations. They were gorgeous. Beautiful white and lavender roses adorned each table. Crisp white linen laid across the tables, while gold and white chairs were placed at each setting. Gold cutlery rested on each napkin beside a clear glass plate. A marble white dance floor was lit from above with colored lights and flashed her name in lights. A DJ booth was in the corner. Turning to Fitz, she gave a slight smile, "where is everyone?"

Abby interjected, ushering Olivia out of the tent. "I need to show you something. The tent isn't the best part."

Abby moved Olivia to the opposite side of the tent where plush pink couches and white ottomans set under a draped canopy, creating a lounge effect.

"Ohhhh wow. This…is…nice." Olivia beamed with excitement.

"I know…right. I told you Fitz spared no expense." Abby said, sitting down on the white ottoman.

Olivia hugged Abby. "Thanks, bestie. I'm really impressed. You did an amazing job! The real question is…where is everyone?"

"Inside the tent." Abby answered.

"I was just in there. Stop bullshitting me Abby."

Abby laughed, watching Olivia sashay inside the tent. Halting her steps at the shouts of "Happy Birthday, Olivia."

"Wait, what kind of hocus pocus shit is this." Olivia whispered, looking around at everyone. Before she knew it, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, "happy birthday, beautiful."

"I was just in here and it was empty."

He kissed the side of her neck, smiling, "I guess I can add magician to my resume."

Her fingers linked behind his neck, as she pecked his lips with several kisses. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said, lifting her chin, "tonight, I'll prove just how much. Go and greet your guests, birthday girl."

Olivia approached her friends from New York first, Lavon and Yasmeen. She hadn't seen them since the graduation party. Hugging them, they briefly caught her up with everything that was happening in their lives in New York. Next, she walked to Makayla and Quinn.

"Happy Birthday." They squealed, pulling her in for a group hug.

Makayla pulled back from the hug, sipping her drink, "How come no one asked us to be on the birthday party committee?"

Olivia shrugged. "Ask Abby."

Abby approached them and Makayla rolled her eyes.

"What?" Abby asked, noticing the disdain on Makayla's face.

"We could have helped plan Olivia's party. Why didn't you ask us to help?" Makayla asked.

Quinn huffed, not wanting to ruin the party or Abby's mood. "Everything looks really nice Abby."

"Fitz made it very clear he didn't want a lot of opinions." Abby smirked.

"Whatever Abby. You always want to shine when it comes to Olivia." Makayla said.

"She's my best friend. You and Quinn are just tagalongs." Abby stated, firmly.

"Bi…" Makayla started to curse, but held her tongue when she looked at Olivia's face.

Sensing tension between her friends, Olivia ushered them toward the bar, "We're not doing this tonight. It's my birthday and we're going to have a good time."

"Let's not get too lit." Abby said.

"Since when do you scale back on drinking, Abs?" Quinn questioned, touching Abby's forehead. "Are you ok?"

Abby smiled and ordered four amaretto sours. "Liv needs to stay sober for her birthday surprise from Fitz."

"Another surprise. Can you give me a hint?" Olivia asked.

"Nope." Abby said, holding up her glass. "Happy Birthday, Liv!"

"Cheers." They said in unison, clinking their glasses together.

Olivia sipped on her drink, advising her friends to behave before leaving them at the bar. She walked over to Emily and Diana, greeting them separately.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia. You look amazing." Diana said, hugging her.

"Thank you. Fitz didn't tell me you were coming. It's so good to see you."

"I wasn't going to miss this moment, Olivia." Diana said.

"A little ole party?" Olivia questioned.

Diana smiled. "Yeah, it's just a party."

Olivia inched closer to Emily, nudging her shoulder. "Liv, it's been forever." Emily said.

"I know, right." Olivia said, hugging her. "How you been?"

"Same shit, different day." Emily answered.

Olivia laughed, sipping her drink.

"Any single men coming to this party?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea. Ask your brother." Olivia answered.

"That would be a no." Emily chuckled.

Olivia walked to her mother, throwing her arms around her neck, hugging her. Pure excitement radiated from her face. She hadn't seen her mother since the court case. "I miss you, mom." She whispered against her neck. Releasing from the embrace, she looked around for her father. "Where's dad?"

"Oh Livvie. He wanted to be here, but with the new business. He couldn't make it."

Olivia drifted her eyes to the ground, "I really wanted to see him."

"I know you did, sweetheart. I rode with Harrison and let's just say, that was an experience." Maya responded.

Harrison interrupted their conversation, handing Maya a diet Pepsi, "what did you say about my driving Mrs. Pope."

"Harrison, my blood pressure is probably through the roof. My God!"

"Was it that bad, Mrs. Pope?" Harrison asked, chuckling.

"Yes, son." She answered.

Harrison and Olivia laughed at the same time.

The music shifted to an upbeat tempo. Olivia and Harrison bopped their heads to the familiar tune. The DJ announced through the speakers, "I need everyone to make their way to the dance floor. It's time to celebrate the birthday girl. Happy Birthday, Olivia. Let's go!"

"Wait, his voice sounds familiar." Olivia said, moving toward the dance floor with Harrison.

"It's DJ Clue." Harrison said.

Olivia squealed, "no fucking way."

"All the way from NY. I told Fitz if he was having a party for you, I would handle the music." Harrison said.

Olivia circled her hips to the beat, pressing her hands in the air. The dance floor quickly filled with her friends, dancing beside her. Emily shimmied toward Olivia holding two shot glasses of Petron. She handed one to Olivia and downed the other one.

"Happy Birthday to me." Olivia said, bringing the glass to her lips, guzzling the clear liquid down.

The DJ played song after song and the dance floor mimicked a sea of bodies moving to the beats of each song. Olivia was having the time of her life, and she was grateful that so far everything was going off without a hitch. The DJ slowed down the music, alerting everyone it was time for dinner. Her eyes searched for Fitz, instantly locking with his blue orbs, before joining him at the table.

"Hey handsome." Olivia said, easing in the chair next to him.

"Hi beautiful. Having fun?"

"Yes, baby. My feet are killing me. I haven't danced like that since college."

Fitz chuckled, "Yeah I saw you out there."

Dinner was served while the soft sounds of Kenny G crooned through the speakers. Following dinner, Ace wheeled out a beautiful three-tier cupcake tower filled with Olivia's favorite red velvet cupcakes, topped with cream cheese icing.

"For you, my love." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear, once the tower was centered in front of her.

"Fitz, it's exactly like the picture."

Everyone surrounded the cupcake tower as the DJ played Stevie Wonder's 'Happy Birthday.' Happiness was an understatement of how Olivia felt. More like overjoyed. A year ago, she was on her way to Las Vegas to celebrate her birthday with her friends. In no way, did she think she would meet the love of her life. She smiled, reminiscing about the trip and the moment Fitz's baritone voice filled the air, making her insides react in a way she'd never felt.

Alyssa winked at Fitz, alerting him that it was time for his big surprise. He snaked his hand around Olivia's waist and whispered, "I need to go and get something from inside. I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded, sinking her teeth inside the moist cupcake. Licking the icing from her fingers.

Alyssa followed Fitz inside the house, moving swiftly up the stairs behind him.

Alyssa spoke quickly, "Your suit is hanging in the master bedroom. The ring is still locked in the safe. I need to get back downstairs to make sure Olivia stays outside. The two of you are like magnets." She unzipped the black garment bag, and pulled out his custom navy-blue Brooks Brothers suit. "Do you need anything else from me?" She asked.

"A drink, a glass of scotch."

"Will do. I'll bring it right up to you." She said, turning on her heels exiting the bedroom.

He slipped out of his shoes, sitting on the edge of the mattress, softly speaking the words to the proposal. Walking over to the window, he caught a glimpse of Olivia laughing with her friends and it reminded him the moment he saw her in the airport. Out of the thousands of people in the airport that day, she captured his heart. Her beauty. Her smile. A trip with his friends led to this moment. His heart swelled in his chest. He lifted the suit from the hanger and undressed. A soft knock came on the door and he assumed it was Alyssa with his drink. Halfway dressed except for his jacket and cufflinks, he walked to the door, opening it. Jerry stood on the other side, holding the glass of scotch.

Fitz cleared his throat and returned back inside the bedroom. Placing his cufflinks on his sleeves, he looked up at his father, "I figured you weren't going to show. I've been working with Alyssa trying to find a day for the breakfast meeting."

Jerry placed the glass of scotch on the dresser and walked over to Fitz, handing him the suit jacket off the bed. "I'm proud of you, son. You're doing things your way. I have so much respect for you."

Fitz placed his arms through the navy-blue jacket, "So you're happy for me?"

"I am. You're about to propose to the love of your life. She completes you, Fitzgerald. Despite my attempts to interfere and try to force you to do things my way, you fought for her. I know you love Olivia, unconditionally. I'm sorry for intervening in your life." Jerry shook his head. "I hope my recent actions have shown you that I'm no longer the bad guy. I never intended to have a tumultuous relationship with you."

"If you're sincere, I accept your apology. I'm ready to move on and try to have a real father and son relationship." Fitz stated.

"I would like that. My apology is sincere."

Fitz walked to a painting on the wall, moving it aside, he punched several numbers on the safe door and opened it. He pulled out the black velvet box that held Olivia's ring, closing the safe, he returned the picture. Gently lifting the top of the box, he showed the ring to his father.

"You did good son. She's going to love it." Jerry said.

Fitz smiled. "Thanks. I need to get outside. It's almost time."

Jerry pulled him in for a hug, "love you, Fitzgerald."

Fitz froze in Jerry's arms. He hadn't heard his father's declaration of love for him in a long time. He eased out of the embrace, "love you too, Pops."

X

Alyssa peered around the back of the house and saw Fitz standing with a single purple rose in his hand. Olivia's favorite color. She needed to get moving, without any interruptions. This was her boss's big moment and nothing would interfere with it. She dashed over to Harrison, interrupting his conversation with Olivia. "I need her for a second."

"A kiss first?" Harrison asked, making circles on Alyssa's lower back.

"Who are you right now?" Olivia asked Harrison, chuckling.

"Babe I can't. I'm working." Alyssa smirked.

Harrison pulled Olivia to his side, "then you can't have her."

"I'm on a schedule Harry. Let's go Liv." Alyssa said, reaching out for Olivia's hand.

Before Alyssa could utter another word, she was in Harrison's arms with his lips firmly planted on hers.

"Ummm, can we end this make out session?" Olivia asked.

Alyssa jerked back from the kiss, "babe, I'm working."

He licked his lips, "I got what I wanted."

"Come, Liv." Alyssa said with a smile. She ushered Olivia down the cobblestone path toward the opposite side of the house from Fitz, attempting to distract her. Abby rushed around inside the tent, placing people in their position for the proposal.

Olivia whipped her head around, trying to see what was happening, "What's going on, Alyssa?"

Alyssa turned Olivia's head, focusing her attention on her, "Mr. Grant has a very special birthday surprise for you. On the count of three, I'm going to turn you around and with the help of your family and friends, you'll receive your gift."

Olivia played with the loose curl that hung down her face, placing it behind her ear, she took a deep breath.

"Ok, Olivia…one…two…three…" Alyssa said, slowly turning Olivia, facing her toward the tent.

Olivia gasped at the sight in front of her, her hand covered her heart as it thumped loudly in her chest. Each person held a single white rose in their hand with a small notecard. She tried to place one foot in front of the other, but she couldn't. A tall gentleman approached the DJ booth, and began singing,

 ** _Yesterday I loved you_**

 ** _Today I think I love you even more_**

 ** _Yesterday I needed you_**

 ** _Today feels like I need you even more_**

 ** _Even more than all the oxygen I breathe_**

 ** _Even more than all the water in the sea, yeah_**

 ** _Yesterday I wanted you_**

 ** _But now I want you even more_**

 ** _Yesterday I loved you_**

 ** _Today I think I love you even more_**

 ** _Yesterday I needed you_**

 ** _Today feels like I need you even more_**

 ** _Even more than every star in the midnight sky_**

 ** _Even more than an eternity of time_**

 ** _Yesterday I wanted you_**

 ** _Today I know I want you even more_**

She listened to the words of the song, trying to hold back the tear that formed in the corner of her eye. Despite her efforts it drifted down her cheek. She leaned over to Alyssa, "I can't move."

Alyssa took her hand. "I'll walk with you. Along with each rose there is a notecard. Written on the card are lyrics to Mr. Grant's favorite love songs. They are his love notes to you."

Olivia nodded, walking alongside Alyssa. As they approached the tent, she saw smiles and tears from her family and friends.

Makayla smiled as she read the message on her card. "This is from Fitz…Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I'll share her home." **_Ed Sheeran-Perfect_**

Olivia took the card, trailing her fingers over Fitz's handwriting. He'd listed the name of the song and the artist at the bottom of the card. Cute little hearts were drawn around the title of the song.

Quinn squealed as Olivia approached her, "Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight." **_Frank Sinatra-The way you look tonight._**

Abby vigorously wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, squeezing Stephen's hand, they read their message in unison, "At last…my love has come along. My lonely days are over. And life is like a song." **_Etta James-At Last._**

Olivia reached out her arms, hugging Abby and Stephen.

Her friends from Brooklyn, Lavon and Yasmeen read the next message, "How sweet it is to be loved by you." **_James Taylor, How sweet it is_**.

Alyssa joined Harrison, linking her arm with his. Harrison focused his eyes on Olivia, "now you know I don't do this mushy shit." Olivia chuckled, accepting the rose from him. "Aight…here goes…." Cause all of me loves all of you." He sung as Alyssa handed Olivia the card. **_John Legend-All of Me._**

Diana held both of Olivia's hands, pulling her in for a warm embrace "This is why I came. This very moment, Olivia." She said, wiping the tear from her eye. She took a deep breath before reading, "I'm so in love with you. Whatever you want to do is all right with me…because you make me feel so brand new and I want to spend my life with you." **_Al Green-Let's stay together._**

Emily hugged Olivia, refusing to let her go. She was gaining a sister. Her brother was finally happy. She read her message in Olivia's ear as she held onto her, "Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me…Never before has someone been more unforgettable." **_Nat King Cole-Unforgettable._**

Jerry held out his hand for Olivia as she walked to him next, "You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you." **_Celine Dion-Because you loved me._**

Maya swiped the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. She kissed Olivia's cheek before reading her message, "You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life." **_Shania Twain-Still the one._**

Olivia held the roses and notecards in her hand, gripping them for dear life. She waited, anticipating to see Fitz next. She glanced back at her family and friends with a smile and when she turned back around. Her eyes filled with tears as her father walked toward her, "Dad. I thought…mom…said you were in New York."

"I've been here this whole time. I wouldn't miss today, Livvie. I have a message for you from Fitz, "You must have known that I was lonely because you came to my rescue, and I know that this must be heaven. How could so much love be inside of you." **_Stevie Wonder-You are the sunshine of my life._**

Eli stepped to the side, allowing Olivia to walk a few feet away from him. Fitz rounded the corner, smiling, holding a single purple rose.

"Baby," she said, gripping the roses and cards in her hand.

"Hi beautiful."

Tears fell down her cheeks. She mustered a soft, "Hi."

Unable to bear the distance between them, he stepped closer to her and wiped the tears trickling down her face. Cupping her cheeks, he softly kissed the top of her forehead, lingering his lips on her soft skin. He stepped back, allowing some space between them. He took both of her hands in his, "Three hundred and sixty-five days ago, my life changed forever. I met you, the love of my life. I'm a better man, a better lover because of you." He tilted his head back, trying to conceal the tear in the corner of his eye. "I…love…you with every fiber of my being and you're the reason my heart beats daily. I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you goodnight." His hand shook as he slipped it inside his pocket and removed the black velvet box. Kneeling down, he lifted the top, "Spend forever with me?"

Her eyes pooled with tears again and trying to wipe them was pointless. She glanced down at the shiny diamond ring, then back at Fitz, "I love you more than anything Fitzgerald Grant. Yes…Yes…Yes, I will spend forever with you."

He gently pulled the ring from the box, slipping it on her finger. He stood slowly, scooping her up in his arms, he spun her around. Refusing to let her go, he kept her close, savoring the moment. Eventually, he managed to place her on her feet. He lifted her left hand, asking, "Do you like it?"

Olivia held out her hand, admiring the diamond as it sparkled under the moonlight. "Yes, baby."

He pointed to the sky, "One more surprise. Look up."

The dark sky exploded with bursts of colorful fireworks. His hand fell to his side, linking with her fingers. He felt the hard metal of the ring in the palm of his hand and smiled. Loving Olivia was the easiest thing he'd ever done. Despite their challenges, they made it to this moment. He gently squeezed her hand, finally allowing a single tear to fall down his cheek.

The last firework exploded across the sky and they turned, facing their family and friends. Olivia lifted her left hand, shaking it in the air. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by everyone.

"Well done, Fitz." Stephen said, walking toward him with a glass filled with scotch.

"Thanks," Fitz said, immediately guzzling down the brown liquid. "I needed this. My nerves were shot to hell."

"Why? You knew she was going to say yes." Stephen said.

Fitz shrugged. "I wanted everything to go as planned, without any issues." He draped his suit jacket on the back of the chair, sitting next to Stephen. "I guess your next."

"Like hell!" Stephen retorted.

Fitz chuckled, signaling for Alyssa.

"Mr. Grant, everything was beautiful. She's so happy." Alyssa said.

"Thank you. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?" Alyssa asked.

"I could really use a cigar. Inside the desk in the library, my father keeps a small box of cigars. Can you please bring them to me? Also, tell Harrison to get his ass over here and let you breathe for a minute."

Alyssa chuckled. "Ok no problem."

X

The party winded down and they said goodbye to their family and friends. Fitz stood in the middle of the backyard, thinking about the entire day. Content with how everything turned out, he walked over to Olivia, kissed the side of her cheek. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Here?" Olivia asked.

"Before you answer. Let me show you something."

He ushered Olivia inside the house, moving quickly up the long staircase. Resting his hand on the gold knob, he twisted the knob, opening the door.

"Oh my…" Olivia gasped and strolled inside the large antique bedroom. Slipping off her shoes, she allowed her toes to press deep into the plush white carpet. Glancing up at the ceiling, she noticed a mirror directly above the bed.

"Can I undress you?" He asked, stepping in front of her, lifting her from the bed.

Olivia nodded.

He took her left hand in his, kissing the tip of the diamond, he led her inside the bathroom.

Olivia blinked several times, looking at the round tub filled with red rose petals and roses cascading over the top. Despite Olivia trying to keep her emotions at bay, she couldn't. Her shoulders hunched and tears spilled from her eyes again, eliciting a soft wail. Unsure of what to do or say, Fitz rushed to her, and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, soaking his shirt with her tears. When she felt like she could speak, she eased out of his embrace.

"I'm so overwhelmed by your love, Fitz." Olivia said.

Removing the cork from the champagne, he uttered, "I love you very much." He poured champagne in two glasses and sat them on the side of the tub. Unzipping her dress, he slowly removed her undergarments. "You're so beautiful."

She dipped her toe inside the water before easing down inside the water. He undressed and followed her inside the water. Pressing his back against the hard frame, he gently pulled her against his chest. He took both of the glasses from the ledge, and handed one to her. The adrenaline from the day started to subside and his body relaxed with each sip. He leaned his head back, placing the glass on the ledge as his eyes drifted closed.

"Baby," Olivia cooed.

"Hmmmm." Fitz said, barely audible, opening his heavy eyelids.

Olivia lifted her hand from the water, twisting the ring closer to her finger from the loose feel of it under the water.

"In case you're wondering, it's ten carats." Fitz stated matter of fact.

"Ten carats." Olivia whispered, pressing her back against his chest.

"It matches your earrings and bracelet."

"It does." She said, lifting her arm from the water, holding it next to the diamond tennis bracelet dangling on her wrist.

She lathered the washcloth with soap, dragging it across his body. Dipping it back inside the warm water, she caressed his member. Relaxing under her touch, he closed his eyes again. Noticing the change in his breathing, Olivia stopped her movements. "How about we get out and make use of that mirror over the bed?"

Fluttering his eyes open, he nodded in agreement. Olivia rinsed the soap from her body and they stepped out together. Drying off and retreating to the bedroom. Fitz laid across the mattress signaling for Olivia. He looked extremely sexy rubbing his hand up and down his shaft. Olivia wasted no time straddling his lap, centering her pussy over him. "I want to watch you take all of me." He said, glancing up at the mirror. Olivia moaned as he entered her, stretching her. Caressing her breasts, he groaned, "That's it, baby. So tight." Her pussy swallowed him whole and Olivia whimpered from the sensation. Fitz couldn't keep his eyes from the mirror. He watched as her hips moved in sync with his strokes. Sucking in her bottom lip, Olivia pressed her palms firmly on his chest, riding him deep. His breathing hitched and he gripped her hips, lifting her up and down. He felt her pussy contract around him, saturating his dick with her essence. Between watching his fiancé ride him and the thoughts of him being her only lover, he was on the verge of his release, "Baby I'm about to come."

A quiet whisper fell from her lips, "Please hold out, baby. I want to enjoy you some more."

He nodded, closing his eyes from her image in the mirror. Gripping the sheets, he steadied his breathing, and held out as long as he could.

"Tell me it's mine, baby. I'm your first and last." He moaned, gyrating his hips faster.

"Yesssssss, Fitz. This pussy knows only you. It's yours." She cried out.

A few more strokes sent them both over the edge, releasing at the same time. Olivia fell flush against his chest, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, baby."

Out of breath, he whispered, "I'm yours, forever."

 **They are engaged! Did you like the proposal? I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review. The name of the song that was sung at the beginning of the proposal is Even More by Major. This chapter was based off of the song. The picture of Olivia's ring is on my twitter account sweetness04fj.**


End file.
